Major Shrewd
by xaandiir
Summary: The Ouran Fair has passed and a new year has begun. Just when everything seems normal again at the Host Club, Kyoya is faced with a grave challenge from none other than Eclair Tonnerre. As he attempts to protect his friends, Kyoya will find there is more than one way to step out of his frame.
1. Chapter 1

**This story is from a role play I partook in with Priestess Mayumi, who was also the beta for this story. This is our shared ideas and our shared words, so this story is as much to her credit as it is to mine. Thank you for taking the time to read it!**

* * *

Kyoya stood at the back of Music Room #3, flipping through his black binder silently. A habitual scowl settled on his lips as he mentally calculated that month's budget. From what he could tell, if they wanted to stay on track with the new school year, they were going to have to sell even more merchandise than the year previous. If he could get a discount from the son of the printing corporation in his mathematics class, then they should be able to sell more catalogs of the hosts with half of the cost.

And, of course, if he could manage to keep the club out of trouble for at least the first month of the school year, then they would avoid a majority of their initial debts. After the utter craziness of his ideas since the first day they met, and all of the schemes that Tamaki had imposed on him the year before, Kyoya had become talented at predicting when an idea could go horribly wrong or when trouble lurked nearby. The trouble he couldn't predict, however, was that Éclair would come strolling in proudly.

She carried herself like a queen, not bothering to wait for an invitation because she didn't need one. The room was crowded, though not nearly as crowded as it had been during the Ouran Fair last year. Although, it was to be expected to see loud, giggling girls swooning helplessly over the hosts.

Éclair surveyed the scene of dizzying color and action through her opera glasses. Her eyes latched onto the lone host leaning against the wall at the back of the room: Kyoya Ootori. A small smirk spread across her features. He was interesting, in a different way than Tamaki was. Where the blond had been loud and carefree and only serious when they'd been engaged, Kyoya had always been stone-faced through it all.

She sauntered over to him, grateful that there were no girls nipping at his heels, and peered at him through her glasses. "What is the great Shadow King doing hiding back here?"

Barely glancing up from his book, Kyoya continued to scribble down numbers in pen. "Observing," he replied simply, keeping his eyes trained on his black book. He, along with many of the other hosts, was not pleased with Éclair's actions at the fair. As such, he was quite irritated at the thought that she may be back to snatch Tamaki away again. But of course, his courtesy as a gentleman when within the walls of the club came first. "It is a pleasure to have you back, Miss Tonnerre. Do you have an appointment with any hosts?"

Éclair's smirk broadened. It was entertaining, in a quaint way, to toy with someone as formulaic and pragmatic as Kyoya Ootori. "As a matter of fact, I do." She took his wrist, the one that held the pen, in an almost playful fashion. "I have an appointment with _you_ , Ootori-san. Surely, you'll be a gentleman and not refuse me." She added, in a tone that brooked no refusal, "Unless, of course, you'd rather I go find Monsieur Tamaki instead."

Kyoya's eyes narrowed for a moment before he heaved a heavy sigh and capped his pen. He adjusted his glasses and looked pointedly at her. "Miss Tonnerre, I prefer that you do not speak to me with such manipulative words." He put on a sudden smile, seemingly innocent at first but quickly melting into a cold tone. "You are a customer, but the moment you step out of line I may have you expelled with the right circumstances. Have you held up your grades?"

Éclair's eyebrow rose amusedly at Kyoya's attempt to intimidate her. " _Impeccably_ so, Ootori-san. At least, that's what the school chairman and entire education board says." She understood that the Grand Tonnerre gave her the clout that was required to compete with the third son of the Ootori Group on an equal footing. "But, forgive me if I came across as too controlling. I am merely the product of my upbringing. I am certain that you can relate to that."

"Mm, yes." Kyoya wasn't about to let the topic of his family life faze him. He guided her back to the business of the room and gestured to one of the rare empty couches. "Why don't you take a seat and I shall pour you a drink? We recently received a new black Pu-erh tea mixed with orange peel, freeze-dried raspberries and cornflower blossoms. According to our other customers, it is to die for."

"It sounds delightful." Éclair gracefully took a seat on one of the empty couches, sitting with her back ramrod-straight. It was very uncomfortable, but it gave her an imperial air, and in a place in which everyone despised her, expressing one's strength was the only way to survive.

As he left to retrieve the tea set from the china cabinet, Kyoya wondered what Éclair's business was being there at the club. He thought that she would have gone straight back to France after losing her fiancé in such a humiliating fashion. Yet she had taken the time to enroll in another year at Ouran Academy. Was she still planning to bring Tamaki back to France with her? For what reason could she possibly have?

Well, there was no use in worrying about that now. He returned and set the embellished cups down gently onto the table. He proceeded to prepare the tea and Éclair watched, having returned to peering at him through her opera glasses. She studied his features meticulously, looking for any sign of emotion, for anything hostile, in the stoic host. Truthfully, Éclair was not very fond of tea. But she wouldn't let Kyoya Ootori know that. No, she wouldn't be the first one to give in.

When Kyoya finished pouring the brew, he turned to her, wearing his false yet realistic smile as he held out the cup. _"For you, Miss,"_ he said, speaking in a French tongue. He was truthfully rusty in his French, and his accent was not the way that it used to be, but he could get through the words perfectly fine.

Éclair glanced at him as she accepted the tea. Although it was a given that someone of Kyoya Ootori's reputation would be versed in at least three languages, she was surprised at how well he spoke. His accent was mimicking that of someone raised in France. She took a slow sip as he took a seat across from her on the other couch, purposely opposing the style of the other hosts, who chose to sit closely to their clients. They met each other's eyes, both of them studying the other in a cold, calculating fashion.

Of course, Éclair was not deaf to the gossip surrounding the two of them, as girls murmured excitedly about how someone had managed to get Kyoya to dote on them, or how disappointed they were that it was the embittered Éclair Tonnerre. She supposed that she should feel triumphant, or flattered, but she didn't. In fact, she was only a few steps above boredom, but that could even be considered excitement for Éclair.

She sipped the tea delicately, noting the type and price of the china in her head. It wasn't bad, for tea. At least the taste wasn't sour like most of the other types she had consumed. Mid-sip, she looked paused and grinned slightly before commenting in French, _"You seem very intent, Monsieur Ootori. Are you making a study of me?"_

 _"Simply attempting to work out a few problems,"_ Kyoya answered as he sat back. He ignored offering her any desserts. He was never one for sweets and he didn't feel like giving his client the full host experience. He understood that he should not treat the girl so, as he should be an objective host, but he couldn't help it. _"For instance, why are you still in Japan? Your job assignment of bringing Tamaki back will not be completed so there is no need for you to stay."_

Éclair set down the teacup and subconsciously put distance between the two of them with her opera glasses, like a defense mechanism. _"You need not concern yourself with that matter. Despite what his grandmother may wish, I have no intention of taking your dear friend back to France at this time. Like you, I am merely searching for answers."_ Wanting to obtain the upper hand in the situation, she began probing at his defenses. _"Such as, why would a mysterious backer buy a company only to give it back to its original owner?"_

Kyoya's eyebrows rose and he crossed his legs; a clear sign of being uncomfortable and defensive. He knew exactly what Éclair was speaking of but he had no desire to discuss it with the likes of her. " _I have no idea. Although with the problems with the company, it would be in their best interests to keep the stocks to themselves until problems were solved."_

The smirk returned to Éclair's lips. Kyoya's shift in posture and his reading into her vague remark confirmed what she had long suspected: the anonymous K.O. that had bought back the Ootori Group from the Grand Tonnerre stood for 'Kyoya Ootori'. It was hardly subtle, but she suspected that was the point. It was why she had allowed K.O.'s higher bid to go through, even though Grand Tonnerre could have easily surpassed it.

Pleased at having found a chink in the impassible Kyoya's armor, she continued in a hypothetical tone, _"I wonder if the backer had something to prove. Or perhaps…there was something or someone they wanted to protect. And they needed the Ootori Group intact to make it happen."_

Kyoya gave an impassive shrug as he adjusted his glasses. _"It's hard to say. Perhaps it was someone invested in the company who did not enjoy the fact that the company was going under. It may have been someone in the company itself trying to save their job."_ It was rather a lame excuse, but he hoped that it would move them away from the subject. He did not much care for throwing around discussions about something that they both clearly knew the answer to.

 _"Perhaps..."_ Éclair lowered her glasses so that Kyoya could see from the gleam in her eyes that she could read him like a dime-store novel. Returning to Japanese, she changed the subject. "What is there to do for fun around her? I am free all afternoon and evening and I must say that I am quite bored. There must be something entertaining in Japan." She did not much care for Japanese tourist attractions, honestly, and rather wanted something new to discuss. No single conversation topic seemed to be able to hold her attention anymore and without a certain blond to play piano for her to make the hours slip by, the days seemed endlessly full of monotony.

Kyoya, also returning to Japanese, replied, "There are many local attractions such as shops or beaches. If you were willing to travel a bit further, you could visit the Jigokudani Monkey Park, an area of hot springs populated by snow monkeys, or Kiyomizu-dera, an ancient Buddhist temple. If you're interested in Buddhism then you may wish to see The Buddha of Kamakura, an enormous representation of Amida Buddha." Normally these trivial attractions would matter very little to Kyoya, but he had to conduct extensive research when initially befriending Tamaki in their junior high days. Now he probably knew enough about Japan's most famous sites that he could very well write his own tour book.

Going around his answer and cheating her obligation to supply one of her own, Éclair rested a hand under her chin and inquired, "And what place interests _you_ , Kyoya Ootori?"

Was she probing for more weak links? Maybe. Was she trying to gather more information regarding the Ootori's possible heir? Absolutely. In the part of herself that Éclair refused to acknowledge, she knew that she was searching for a lifeline. Something. Anything. And so, she conceded to herself that the score was Éclair – 1, Kyoya – 1. The Shadow King was gaining back the ground that he had previously lost.

"I do have interests, but none that you would enjoy. I focus on my own business and I would prefer to not have someone sticking their nose in it." He smiled again. His position, sitting back with a crossed leg, suddenly seemed more relaxed than defensive. It was hard to tell when exactly the change occurred, but it was very prominent.

"That's a shame." She raised her opera glasses back to her eyes and supplied him with a frigid smile. "I'm afraid that sticking my nose in other people's business is what I am best at." Éclair knew that Kyoya knew that the power balance between them had shifted and that made her uncomfortable. She straightened and her posture became even stiffer than before. "Why do you wish to keep Tamaki here in Japan?"

"He belongs here now. He has grown accustomed to Japan. He wishes to see his mother, but he knows that this is where he belongs…At least for now. He is in love with Japanese food, the sights, the people, and the kotatsu." He sat up, dropping his propped up leg to the floor. "He said himself that he does not want to leave. I am determined to ensure that his wish is granted."

"That is what intrigues me." Éclair cocked her head slightly. "You've said why _Tamaki_ wants to stay, but that wasn't my question, Ootori-san. Your only reasoning is that you want what he wants." Her own posture relaxed slightly in response to Kyoya's change of position. "That seems very out of character for you."

It was very obvious now what she was mining for: she wanted to know the nature of the odd relationship between Tamaki and Kyoya. There was something about their dynamic that she herself had never experienced and it made her curious in spite of herself.

Kyoya paused, almost considering what Éclair said. "Tamaki is the king of this club. The 'heart', you may say. I do not want him to leave, for then the club will fall apart under only my command. However, if he wanted to go and I forced him to stay, then he would be depressed. A depressed Tamaki is just as bad as a Tamaki that is no longer here. Therefore, since he wants to stay and the club requires him to stay, I am going to continue along with the wish." He folded his hands in his lap. "Does that answer your question, Miss Tonnerre?"

There was a brief pause. It was for no more than a couple seconds, but it was enough to offset the mood when she finally said slowly, "Yes."

For the first time, Éclair lay back against the couch, although her posture never crooked. Her mind was revving, creating connections and figuring out the puzzle. The corners of her mouth tugged upward as she came to the inevitable conclusion. Although she did not know how she was to feel about her discovery, it was definitely something that amused her. _You care about him._

Kyoya understood precisely what sort of conclusion Éclair had come to. What it was exactly, he could not be certain, but he was sure that it wasn't anything that he could necessarily use to his advantage. Even so, he remained composed and continued with their conversation.

"May I ask you a question of my own, Miss Tonnerre?" His head tilted as though he were trying to study her from another angle. "Did you love Tamaki when you proposed marriage?"

The question spiked a tremor through her body and jarred her so much that she lowered her glasses away from her face to look at Kyoya with her own eyes. Her carefully crafted expression broke away for a mere second as confusion flitted across her features. Immediately, she re-schooled herself, regaining control over her thoughts and body language.

"I…" Truthfully, she was at a loss for words. It made her sick. More than anything in the world, Éclair Tonnerre _hated_ being made to feel vulnerable. For that moment, she hated Kyoya Ootori with every fiber of her being. He had pierced the quiet, uncertain part of her that was buried deep down in her psyche. How dare he? She needed to come up with an answer in order to regain even a crumb of control. With her thoughts still somewhat scrambled, she allowed her honest thoughts to spill from her mouth without filtering them. "Most likely not. I found the idea attractive, and that was all."

A smile tugged at Kyoya's lips. Bingo. Everyone had a chip in their defenses and he'd managed to find Éclair's before she found his. "I was simply curious," he said in response to her near-speechlessness. "But the idea of marriage seems a bit too twisted to be considered 'attractive'. Marriage is a commitment—one of the biggest commitments in life. So what was attractive to you? Was it Tamaki himself? His money? The fame of the Suoh family?" He leaned forward a bit, lowering his voice to a dark yet calculative tone. "Or do you just think of toying with his emotions as a game?"

By then, Éclair's emotions were under control again, but now her eyes were filled with darkness. Kyoya's snide, calculating, manipulative remarks had brought out her dangerous side. This was war. Ice filled her formerly neutral voice and she switched back to her native French. _"The Suoh family name and money holds absolutely_ no _value for me. Why would it? It is nothing that I do not already possess. And, as calculating and controlling as I may be, I am not cruel."_ She rested her pointer finger on the side of her neck. _"It would be a lie to say that I had any unique feelings for Tamaki. I barely knew him."_

 _"Then what was your motive?"_ Kyoya asked calmly, naturally switching between languages. _"You conformed him to your will, dangled the one thing he wanted most in the world in front of his face, and for what? What happened or what were you offered that you were willing to go as far as marrying Tamaki?"_

Kyoya met her eyes. His were still strangely clear and almost distant, as though the subject they were discussing so intently didn't matter a bit to him. It may have been that he was masking himself to seem that way, or it could have been that he truly didn't care what her motives were. Either way, he was speaking as though this were just small talk.

Éclair's jaw clenched. It was a question that she had asked herself many times since the Ouran Fair and one that she had struggled with. She knew the answer but she had rejected it. Now with Kyoya's almost indifferent expression, she felt as though he were intently trying to make a fool out of her. _"If I told you, you would only laugh at me. It is not something which you are capable of relating to."_

She almost laughed as she remembered who she was talking to. Why was she becoming so worked up because of someone who couldn't care less? She rubbed her temples as the pressure in her head mounted. The pressure came both from frustration and the fact that she had eaten very little that day.

"Are you feeling hungry?" Kyoya asked, changing both the subject and the language back to Japanese. "I haven't offered you a thing; although I never saw you eat anyway." He stood and gestured to their table of lavish delicacies stacked elegantly. The other hosts were taking them one by one and offering them to their own clients.

Éclair considered declining Kyoya's offer, but ultimately decided that becoming sick from lack of food was more embarrassing than accepting it. "Yes, I am a little hungry." She glanced over the dessert table and her stomach turned at the goods that could make her arteries clog. Yet, it was better than nothing. "What in that massive sugar cornucopia would you recommend?"

"There is a _blanc de poire_ or _Fleur de Sel Caramels_." The French words rolled off of Kyoya's tongue as smoothly as the sweet chocolate the pears were dipped in. Kyoya put one pear and two caramels onto a small saucer and brought them over to his client, setting it down gently in front of her. "The pear would do well if you are not in the mood for something drastically sweet. The caramels have a rich taste from the chocolate and a salty texture, as they are seasoned with sea salt to counteract the dark chocolate's rich flavor." He resumed his seat across from her and smiled his same heartless smile.

Éclair picked up the pear and took a small bite as she glanced at one of the clocks hanging on the wall. The club would be closing soon and she understood that Kyoya had only offered her food at all so as to still appear as the gentleman in the situation to the other clients. She would also be so busy eating that they would not have to say anything more. And Kyoya would get the last word. Well, she'd be damned if she were to let that happen.

"Thank you for the conversation, Ootori-san. It was most entertaining." She stood and picked up the last caramel. "I do hope to see you again." With that, she popped the candy into her mouth and left Music Room #3.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to those of you that reviewed and followed. This story will update weekly and feedback is appreciated.**

* * *

It was approximately a week before Éclair went back to the Host Club. She had avoided the club for several reasons, some practical and some personal. During the time spent away, she had noticed—briefly in the hallways or in classes that she shared with him—that Kyoya Ootori's attention span was waning. His color was dulling. Overall, he just seemed rather tired. She was not concerned for him, for it was not her place _to_ care, but after a while her boredom won her over she stood outside of Music Room #3, trying to talk herself out of entering.

Ultimately, curiosity prevailed, and she ended up walking inside. She scanned the room at the doorway, seeing that all of the hosts were busy with their own clients, before her eyes settled on a familiar dark figure sitting on a couch near the back of the room, away from the bustle of loud teenage girls. Éclair elegantly weaved her way through the room and took her seat on the opposite end of the couch. In the silence, she watched Kyoya write in his binder and wondered for the umpteenth time what he was writing.

Though Kyoya tried to ignore the person sitting down in his peripheral vision, he understood that as a host he should at least acknowledge the girl that took her seat nearby him. He raised his head to see Éclair sitting across from him and immediately his mood soured.

"You again," he sighed as he closed his binder and sat back. He had been hoping that she'd decided to not come back to the Host Club again after her abrupt departure the week before, but that clearly wasn't so. "It's a pleasure that you've joined us again. What brings you around?"

Éclair's frigid, fake smile was in full display on her lips, her opera glasses pressed firmly against her eyes. All of her security measures were back into place and she refused to let Kyoya get the best of her again. She was hiding her eyes so as to not reveal that her last encounter with the Shadow King truly had unsettled her, and that her usually controlled and calculated thoughts had been in turmoil ever since. She couldn't place why being with Kyoya caused her to be so disgruntled, but she wanted to find out. That was just her business-masochistic streak.

"The pleasure is all mine, Ootori-san. I just came around to visit my favorite host." Her voice dripped with insincerity.

"Favorite, hmm?" Kyoya said in monotone. "Somehow I find that hard to believe."

His fingers drummed on his notebook out of boredom as he watched Éclair with icy eyes. Simply sitting across from her made the memories of the last festival creep back into his mind and he felt his skin itch with anger. He forced himself not to clench his fists.

What was she _doing_ back here? Why had she not gone back to France after her failed attempt to take Tamaki out of Japan? Was there a Plan B that she had yet to implement?

Kyoya adjusted his glasses. "I'm afraid I don't understand why you are really here."

"Would you believe me if I told you that I didn't understand myself?" Éclair teased. She noticed that there was a muscle working in Kyoya's jaw, signaling that she was making him uncomfortable with her mere presence. It pleased her to see this, since it meant that she had the upper hand in the situation. However, it did bother her—just a little. Because of her upbringing, Éclair had learned to use intimidation as her weapon of choice, and because of this she was always distancing herself from people. She was unable to connect with them the way that she saw the members of the Ouran Host Club connect with one another. That irritated her. "Why don't we take a walk and figure it out?"

"A walk?" Kyoya peered up at her through his glasses. His eyes shone with distrust, as though she'd try to take him away just as she had with Tamaki. After a brief pause, he cleared his throat and stood. "Yes, a walk sounds fine."

He tucked his binder under his arm and walked out, a clear signal for her to follow, but he didn't look back. He couldn't care less if she actually did follow him. If she did, then she'd have her talk. If not, then he would have an excuse to go study in the quiet solitude of the library rather than the noisiness that was the Host Club.

Éclair didn't expect anything less than Kyoya's distrust, and the dubious look he shot her was clear confirmation. She didn't have any malign intentions—for the time being.

She stood and followed him, linking her arm with his free one in a somewhat possessive gesture. Her cold smile remained unchanged as they walked side by side. Now that they were so close, she could study him more intently than ever through her opera glasses. It was as though she believed that if she stared hard enough, she could see straight into Kyoya Ootori's head and figure out what made him tick.

"What do you do with your time, when you aren't seeing to homework or the affairs of the club or your business?" she asked innocently.

"I'm never not doing one of those three," he replied flatly. Unsure of where they were going, he let up on his walking a bit to allow her to lead him. He certainly did not enjoy being led along, but he was curious as to where she planned to lead them on their little 'walk'. And though he wondered why she constantly wore those infernal opera glasses, he did not comment on them, for he knew that his father would place a statement about them under disrespect, and that was the last thing he was to do to a young woman.

Éclair looked up at him with amused curiosity flickering on her features. "Never?"

She wasn't really surprised. It was, after all, very similar to the life that she herself led. Sleep, lessons, business, repeat. And repeat into perpetuity. For some reason, she had believed that Kyoya's life was at least somewhat less constraining than her own, but she could see that she had been incorrect.

Finally, the pair ended up outside, by the pond. Éclair leaned over the water slightly and gazed into it through her glasses, the ripples magnifying through the glass. "Is there something you would do if you couldn't do any of those things for a day? Or would you go crazy if you didn't keep busy?"

Kyoya silently watched the water in the pond ripple with the breeze that blew lightly over the surface. "I do not know," he answered after a time. He truly didn't, too. All of his life, he'd focused on schooling and his father's business so he could even begin to try and surpass his brothers, though he knew that it was virtually impossible. When Tamaki had recruited him in junior high, he'd started spending some energy on the Host Club as well.

If schooling, businesses, and the Host Club were all taken away from him, he had no idea what he would be expected to do. There would be nothing for him at that point. He was and always had been the underappreciated brain behind the operation. Without the operation, he was nothing.

Éclair watched Kyoya and removed her opera glasses from her face, a signal that she was about to say something genuine. There was a brief, almost uncertain pause between the both of them before she said, "Neither do I." She looked back at the pond and sighed, the breeze running through her auburn hair. "I've always known my place and what was expected of me, and in a way it provided me with a security. It made things predictable. But it's also a box…" She stumbled, the words catching in her throat and her brows scrunched together. "I'm sorry. That's not suitable for polite conversation."

Immediately, she raised her glasses back up to her face, trying desperately to throw the walls back up that he inadvertently been lowered. Her hand trembled and she dropped them, the device clattering to the floor. She watched them with shaky eyes. It was impossible to bend down to pick them up without letting go of Kyoya, so she didn't. "I haven't felt quite right lately."

Kyoya watched with steady eyes as Éclair fumbled with both her words and her glasses. When she dropped them and made no effort to retrieve them, he let out a soft sigh and bent down, slipping his hand out of her arm for a moment, but not entirely. When he stood up once more, he slipped his arm back into place.

"They're a bit cracked," he admitted as he held them out to her.

Éclair accepted the glasses with a small nod of thanks and rotated them in her hands, finding that they were, indeed, slightly cracked. It seemed everything was cracking. _This isn't like me at all,_ she thought bitterly. She was upset at this school and the Host Club and Kyoya for making her feel all these strange, conflicting emotions and she was furious at herself for allowing it to happen.

"Are you ill?" Kyoya asked. His tone was not so much concerned as it was curious. She had mentioned she hadn't felt right lately, and that did not match the air that surrounded Éclair Tonnerre.

"Perhaps I am." The hand holding the glasses dropped to her side and she held onto Kyoya a little tighter. "But I think it's more than that. I haven't been myself ever since coming to this school. Ever since meeting Tamaki and Haruhi and you…It feels like there is something _more_." She let out a harsh, self-depreciating laugh. "That's stupid, isn't it?"

"No," he said, almost a little too quickly though not quite sounding eager. He kept his steely gaze fixated on the pond. "There's always more than you originally believe. It's just that sometimes you need someone to show you that." Kyoya used to believe that there would be nothing more to his life than studying and jumping hurdles, trying to reach a place in his father's eyes that he knew he never would obtain. When he met Tamaki, that _idiot_ had actually showed him that he could make it. If he would step outside of the boundaries that he believed he had because he was the third son, then he would be able to be _more_.

Éclair peered at Kyoya curiously in response to his quick answer. The inflection in his voice had not changed, nor had his posture or line of vision, and yet her sharp senses could tell that something had shifted inside of Kyoya and between the two of them. It was hard to tell if he were trying to convince her or himself. She had to give Tamaki Suoh credit, though, as it seemed that the blue-eyed blond had been the one to unsettle Kyoya Ootori, as well as her. It must be some kind of gift.

She sighed lightly. "Even if I chose to open up and try to find 'more', it wouldn't matter. There isn't anyone that I could trust or who would understand or even care." Her grip tightened around her opera glasses. She didn't know why she was upset, but something seemed unfair.

"Have you ever given anyone a chance to?" He finally broke his gaze from the pond and turned to Éclair, releasing his arm from hers in the process. His eyes were hard and guarded, yet held a foreign vulnerability to them, as though for a brief moment of empathy he was allowing her into his world. Shivers spread through Éclair's body at the look. It felt as though he were _seeing_ her for the first time. The connection made her feel vulnerable and naked.

"If you tell yourself and believe in a certain outcome, then you will never try to do something to change said outcome," Kyoya explained. "You have to be willing to take a chance to try something in order to have what you want. If you don't, then you'll always be stuck in the same place, never moving." He adjusted his glasses and looked back at the pond. "If you let no one in because you believe they'll never understand, then you never give them a chance to try."

Éclair stared at Kyoya, listening. Maybe, just maybe, there _was_ someone out there who would be able to understand her. It would be someone that she could trust because they were in the exact same situation. Éclair Tonnerre, by virtue of her class and breeding, did not like being out of control. She lived on consistency and predictability because it meant that she never had to risk anything. Like it or not, she was afraid; afraid to let her walls down and care for someone because there was no guarantee that they would return her feelings. For the longest time she had feared rejection and being taken advantage of. It was why she had thrown up her barrage of walls to protect herself.

Tentatively, Éclair reached out and lightly touched Kyoya's hand with her empty one. His hand clenched up for a second at the touch, but he forced himself to relax. He had been the one to invite her to show some vulnerability, so he was going to have to deal with what came with it. Éclair bit her lip before asking, "What do you think would happen if I _did_ give someone a chance?"

"They will either accept or reject you," he replied bluntly. "But what is clear is that if you insist on manipulating the people that you manage to get close to, such as Tamaki, then soon everyone will reject you."

Éclair withdrew her hand, conscious that the chasm between them had reopened in no time at all. She chastised herself for being so foolish. After a lifetime of keeping others at a distance using only manipulation as a means of getting close to others, she couldn't possibly expect that anyone would accept her. She had made a cold, lonely bed and that was where she would have to lie. For a moment, she had allowed herself to believe otherwise. Foolish.

She let out another self-depreciating laugh and raised her glasses back to her face, staring at Kyoya through the cracked glass. The distortion made it seem like there were two of him. "You have already rejected me, isn't that so, Kyoya Ootori?" The words affected her in a strange way, as though she had drunk milk that was turned. She was upset, but she wouldn't let it show. Her rehearsed smile returned and she decided to play the game one final time. "I have a business proposition for you. If conditions on your end are met, then I will leave Japan and never solicit contact with Tamaki Suoh or anyone from the Host Club again."

Although he didn't reply to her first comment, upon mention of her suggestion, Kyoya's eyes narrowed. He was instinctively guarded, expecting what she was going to propose to be something that he would never agree to, especially considering that in return she would leave Japan entirely. He watched her for a moment with cold eyes, as though weighing his options and what her capabilities could be. Finally he said in a low tone, "I will listen."

Éclair held up a finger. "One semester. Go out for me for one semester. Nothing nefarious. No tricks. It doesn't even have to be in public. No one else has to know. If you can last for that long, then I will return to France and stay out of your hair for good."

She was actually surprised at her own boldness. She could hear her heart pounding in her ears. Truthfully, it was a foolish idea. She stood to gain absolutely nothing from such an arrangement. She was only using this dare as an excuse in order to find out more about the Host Club. They had all tried so hard to retrieve Tamaki from her, and she could not fathom why. The stakes were entirely in Kyoya's favor, but perhaps that was for the best. If it was a game he thought that he could win with a little effort, he might be inclined to accept the offer. Her cheeks flushed slightly as she stared Kyoya down, waiting for his answer.

Kyoya was almost certain he had misheard her. Go out with her? As in _dating?_ For what reason? Why, in what world, did she wish to go out with him? There couldn't have been a reason or motive behind her proposition, at least not one that he could think of. He almost suspected that it _was_ something nefarious and some form of trickery. Not to mention it would collide with the plans his father had at home…but if it didn't have to be publicly known, then there wasn't much he could lose, right?

"Very well," he finally said. "But the Host Club is not to know of it and there will be no public displays of affection where either guests or hosts may see. This will be a private…relationship, which will be over within one semester." Whatever game she was playing, he would be sure to finish it and get her back to France.

Éclair blinked, for a moment not comprehending what had happened. When it finally processed, she was surprised at herself for having ever made a proposition and even more surprised that Kyoya had accepted it. She had never planned for something like this to happen and now she had just thrown herself off a cliff into uncertainty, and she wasn't sure if she was going to be able to fly or simply plunge to the bottom.

She transferred her opera glasses to her left hand and held up her free one in a gesture of solidarity. "You have my word as a Tonnerre. No one in the Host Club will know. No public displays of affection and it will be over when the semester comes to a close." She hoped that was enough time to find whatever it was that she was seeking.

Kyoya grasped the hand in his own and shook firmly. He hadn't made a deal—or promise, as it had been called—since he had agreed to create the club with Tamaki. Just as it had been then, it made his stomach tingle, as though for this short moment he had a proof of authority and he was showing it through a mature agreement.

A tingle crawled up Éclair's hand and struck her somewhere in the chest. She'd never felt such a sensation before. She wondered if it was some kind of bad omen; a premonition trying to signal that this was all a terrible idea. But it didn't matter at this point, so she ignored it. Even if she had made a mistake, it was too late to undo it.

Kyoya let his hand drop and he took off his glasses, cleaned them, and then swiftly placed them back on his nose. "What do you plan on doing with this new relationship?" he asked.

Éclair cleared her throat. "Just experimenting, I suppose. I've never had a boyfriend before. I might as well have a little fun before I go back to France." She said the last word with a certain amount of distaste. Truthfully, she didn't want to go back to France; to the everyday doldrums of the life she knew back in her country of origin. It was bad enough that she had to keep up on her studies and her business dealings while abroad, but at least in Japan she could do things at her own pace without having someone constantly looking over her shoulder.

"It's an intriguing choice to have fun with," Kyoya sighed. The girl's thought process astounded him and he had a feeling that she was holding back some of the truth. He couldn't imagine that she wanted to simply have fun and therein decided to challenge him to be her boyfriend. It didn't strike him as something a logical person like Éclair Tonnerre would decide.

He looked Éclair over for a final time before asking, "When did you want to have our first date?" The question sounded so nonchalant, as though he were only asking when she was going to pick up milk at the store. He was treating this just as another business experiment, like when he had approached Tamaki for the first time.

 _Ever the shrewd businessman,_ Éclair observed at the serious tone Kyoya used. She had said that this was a business transaction, so she was not surprised that Kyoya was applying every bit of professionalism and calmness to the situation, just as he would with any other matter of enterprise.

"Tonight would be fine," she said, every bit as detached as her male counterpart. "I have a meeting with a business associate at five, but we should be done by seven-thirty."

"Then I will pick you up at eight and we'll have dinner. You will be home by ten." Normally he would make a note of such a meeting in his binder, but this was such a big event that he did not feel the need to make note of it on paper. He was already mentally rearranging his study schedule. If these dates were going to be a regular affair then he would have to learn how to juggle his studying, the club, and now his relationship with Éclair. He could already feel the cracks of stress beginning to appear.

Éclair was doing the same. She knew that she would require time to get dressed and such if she wanted to be properly prepared for this date. That meant that she would have to push back her lessons and her extra paperwork until after the date was over. Ultimately, that meant less time to sleep. She was grateful that the date would last only two hours, and now she was wondering if this was going to be worth it or instead be an extra strain. However, if she couldn't handle something like this, she would never be worthy to inherit the Tonnerre name. She was confident in her juggling capabilities. Yes, she could do everything and do it perfectly as she always did. No use in stressing.

She nodded politely. "I will see you at eight o'clock, then. I look forward to it."

Kyoya nodded. "In that case, may we go back to the club? I'm sure that Tamaki is fretting over my whereabouts." He sighed, imagining the blond calling out for him in that annoyingly shrill voice of his. Some days he seriously contemplated punching him or shoving him down a flight of stairs. Accidentally, of course.

Éclair raised her head slightly. "You may go. It might seem suspicious if we walk together, so I will stay behind." She needed time to sort out her head, anyway. Now that she was done with classes for the day, she may as well go home and prepare for that evening. "I will see you this evening, Ootori-san." For a moment wondered why he was still being so formal. They were dating, after all, even if it was essentially a dare. She just didn't have the nerve to be familiar with Kyoya yet. "Do you want my address? Or should I assume that you already know where I live?" The last sentence was teasing, but it was almost part of Ouran gospel that Kyoya Ootori knew everything about everyone. Most postulated that his black binder was filled with everyone's darkest secrets, collected meticulously by the Host Club's Shadow King.

"I am sure that I have a note on it somewhere. I will see you this evening." He gave her a nod and turned, walking away and trying to keep his mind clear. He still had only a vague idea as to why he'd actually agreed to this silly arrangement. He didn't even want to think about dating until after college and when he had established a secure job, and yet here he was, 'dating' this girl. It was strange knowing that he viewed his first relationship as an arrangement and a game. He wished he could think clearer about this, but everything was fuzzy in his mind as he returned to Music Room #3.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to those of you that have reviewed, followed, and favorited!**

* * *

When Éclair arrived at home, she tried to get work done, but to no avail. She couldn't take her mind off of the impending date. All she could think about was what she should wear or how she should act, and it lead to her looking up advice on the internet. It all seemed so silly and shallow and superficial, so she disregarded all of the information almost immediately. Then, against her better judgment, she looked up some fashion and manga magazines online.

The first websites that she searched seemed like doctorate theses in comparison. It frustrated her how easy this sort of thing seemed for other girls her age, who had learned the art of dating while she had been occupied in learning how to manage a multi-million dollar company. Even her older sisters probably understood the proper way to act on a date, while she was left there, clueless. It upset her to feel so far behind in something that was common sense to ninety percent of the population. In the end, she gave up and decided to just go with what felt right.

As she dressed, Éclair realized that she hadn't the faintest idea what type of girl Kyoya preferred. She couldn't see him going for a 'yandere'. Perhaps a 'Yamato Nadeshiko' type who could help keep up with the Ootori Group's image? Or did he want someone smarter and more opinionated than that?

Éclair shook her head fervently, not understanding why she was getting so caught up in trivial things. It wasn't as if she were Kyoya's fiancée. This was only a competition between them, nothing more. Still, Éclair Tonnerre never did anything halfway. Everything was going to be perfect. She ultimately chose to wear a burgundy-red tea-style dress to wear, accenting it with white translucent gloves, a white handbag, and white shoes with red heels.

She had a servant come to put up her long chestnut hair into an elegant updo. She put on just enough make-up to enhance her features, confident that she could touch it up between her business meeting and Kyoya's arrival.

Éclair sighed. She had almost forgotten about the business meeting. She steeled herself for several hours of boring waffling, hoping that the date would come soon, if only to escape the monotony. But the meeting ended up being as full of withering nonsense as Éclair had expected. If the person talking was so incredibly boring, then could they at least be brief? Apparently not.

After two and a half hours of listening to the middle-aged, balding, narrow minded businessman say the same thing ten different ways, Éclair was more than ready for a break. When she got rid of him, she touched up her make-up and applied just a puff of perfume. She went down to the front parlor and waited patiently. The clock said seven forty-seven, and so she decided to close her eyes and rest for only a few moments.

A couple minutes before eight, she awoke and fixed any stray strands of hair and made sure every thread of her dress was perfectly in place. She was starting to feel a little unsure of herself. She lightly pressed her cheeks, willing herself to have even a little more strength and self-dignity. Éclair could not be doubting herself now, even if she was feeling a little naked without her opera glasses. They would not do for a date so she would not bring them.

Outside, Kyoya approached Éclair's house, feeling strangely nervous. His head buzzed with a foreign sense of excitement and confusion. Why was he actually doing this? He had been asking himself that question since he had agreed to the absurd idea. Really, he should just leave and call off the whole thing. But if she were truly to leave for France after the semester was over, then he would push through such a ridiculous challenge. He continued up the steps to the door and at precisely eight o'clock, he knocked on the door and waited.

Éclair's maid, Collette, opened it and bowed her head in greeting. "Good evening, sir. Please come in."

Éclair came up behind her. "That will not be necessary. Ootori-san and I will be going out for the evening."

Kyoya looked at Éclair, surprised at the amount of dressing up she had done for a simple date. He had changed out of his school uniform, but he was not wearing a perfect suit. It was simply one that he used on special occasions or important business meetings. He supposed the last time he had worn it was to the dance that the club had hosted the year previous.

Kyoya nodded to the maid and led Éclair back to the car. The chauffeur was waiting in the car and Kyoya opened the door for his date, allowing her to get in. Éclair slid into her seat elegantly, resisting the urge to fidget with her empty hands. She wasn't used to being without her glasses, but she supposed it was something she would have to get used to if these dates persisted.

"Was there any restaurant in particular you desired to go to?" Kyoya asked as he too entered the car, beside her.

"I'm not very particular when it comes to food," she admitted. To her, food was just fuel. She supposed she would never understand why so many of her father's important business meetings took place over dinner. Perhaps it was to soften people up, but how much business could you really get done while eating? "Anywhere you pick will be satisfactory, though I would prefer somewhere where I wouldn't look terribly overdressed."

Kyoya nodded and told the chauffeur the name of a restaurant that Éclair did not recognize. They drove through the city until finally arriving at a high end restaurant that specialized in French cuisine. Kyoya had figured that if this was to be a 'proper' date, he should take her somewhere she would enjoy the food. He had never dined there, so he could not say for certain if the food was actually of any appetizing substance, but given the five star rating, he could assume it would be at least acceptable for a true Frenchwoman.

Éclair, meanwhile, was somewhat amused that Kyoya had chosen a French restaurant. Even now that they were 'alone' and away from prying eyes that forced them to uphold appearances, Kyoya continued to play the part of a perfect host and businessman. It must be secretly infuriating. Éclair knew how difficult and exhausting it could be to live behind a mask every minute of every day.

The ride had been awkward and silent, so Kyoya was eager to get out of the confined car space. He didn't know how long he would really hold on this whole charade. A whole semester of 'dating' Éclair Tonnerre? Kyoya wasn't sure if he could stomach it.

Kyoya opened Éclair's door and offered his hand to help her out. She accepted the assistance and allowed him to escort her into the restaurant. They were shown to a private booth in the back. When they ordered drinks, Éclair asked for a virgin strawberry daiquiri, grateful that the drinking age in Japan was too high for either of them to order alcohol. She also decided on coq au vin, a chicken dish that would be a little more filling than most of the things on the menu. She considered asking Kyoya if he wanted her to explain what the dishes were, but concluded that saying so would most likely sound like an insult. Kyoya finally laid down the menu and ordered a sparkling rosemary limeade, deciding to try something new, and ordered the blanquette de veau, or veal stew.

As the waiter withdrew their menus and left them on their own, the silence between them grew. Éclair folded her hands in her lap like a proper lady, lost without her glasses to hold onto. She stared at Kyoya, trying to figure out what was going on in that brilliant mind of his. She had been schooled meticulously in the art of conversation, but in this moment, her training seemed useless. Finally the silence became too much for Éclair to bear and she said, "Tell me about you, Ootori-san."

Kyoya glanced up at her from examining the desserts menu that was left for them. "What am I to tell you?"

She shrugged nonchalantly. "Anything. I prefer to know something of interest about the person I will be dating for the next few months. It doesn't have to be anything deep or personal."God knows, she herself wasn't remotely ready for that. "I'll settle for something banal like what color you wear most often, what class you look forward to the most, or what the last book you read was."

"Black, Finances, and _The Tending of a Black Sun_ by Charles West." The answers came quickly and bluntly, Kyoya barely needing to give them a thought at all. There was no need to think about any of the answers. Each day he wore black slacks to school and he was sure to keep black pants for any business suit. Finances was the class in which he could learn the most in regards to upholding a business and therefore should be the one that he looked forward to, whether he inwardly enjoyed the class or not. He hadn't been able to read much in the last few days, but the last time he visited a library, he'd picked up West's book and finished it in a day.

Éclair thought about Kyoya's rapid fire answers. The first two were obvious enough, black being a formal color and Finances being the most practical class for a businessman like Kyoya. However, her eyebrow rose when he named _The Tending of a Black Sun_. She had been expecting something like Peter Senge's _The Fifth Discipline_ , not something like Charles West's book, which was coincidentally something she had read recently herself. "Oh really? What did you think of the book? I didn't know that sort of thing was of interest to you."

"It was something I picked up at the library. I'd heard excellent reviews on West so I decided to try one of his books. I will admit that it was not something that I'd expected, based on the extravagant critiques he was receiving. The crude language used by the protagonist was not exactly attuned to my taste, but it added to the atmosphere portrayed by the setting." He hadn't expected Éclair to have been able to take part in a discussion on the book, but he was suddenly intrigued by her own thoughts on the plot. "What did you think of the main character?"

Éclair leaned forward, suddenly very intent on the conversation. "Michael Kenney? A bit of a fatalist, in my opinion. 'You expect God to help you when your foundations are shaking, but it is that same God who is shaking them,'" she quoted. "However, it was a sentiment I found very genuine. The character I didn't understand was Julia. What kind of insane girl throws herself off of an overpass over a man?"

"Most would say love," Kyoya admitted. "She spent most of the book's plot building up her feelings for him only to choose death in the end because her feelings were not returned. Casual readers would find this to be a true act of love, but I would not be so sure. Her last words were 'I subjugate thee to my everlasting wish', yes? A lot of people thought that her everlasting wish was for her and him to be together, in this life or the next, except that wasn't what her character was about. She wasn't simply a device to pump up his ego or importance. Her everlasting wish—the wish that she'd had since the beginning—was to find a purpose. She believed her purpose was to never be fulfilled because she had drowned herself in the illusion of her love for him. She was referring to herself, not him. If she could not find her purpose in this world because of him then she would find it in the next. She was a Hindu after all."

Julia had been a character that Kyoya had examined more thoroughly after death. Just as with Éclair, he could not believe that she would give up her life for something as pitiful as love. After regarding the more important scenes she was in, he'd figured out what the author was getting at.

"That's an interesting take on it," she replied. "Much more meaningful than killing yourself over something petty like love. Losing the only meaning in one's life would be far more devastating. Although, I don't know if I agree with her suicide decision, still. As if suicide would ever solve anything." The waiter brought their drinks and Éclair took a sip of hers before returning to the conversation. "An interesting religion, Hinduism. I find reincarnation to be a fascinating idea, though fairly romanticized in today's culture. But I suppose we have China to thank for that. What do you think that the black sun represented? I always thought the title referred to the idea that no matter how much pain and chaos our individual lives cause, we still feel entitled to them. Even though Michael knew that his decision to let the city be bombed instead of turning himself in would kill his best friend, he considered it a necessary act of defiance. He wanted to keep on living without the constraints of fate or God or expectations."

"In that decision, isn't he losing himself the same way that Julia did, and instead accepting the suicide of his former self?" Kyoya sipped his drink, gathering his thoughts before continuing, "He is still alive in the end, but not in the same way. You said yourself that he is a fatalist. His entire self was about religion and letting what happen, happen. He cannot control it. Except when it came down to it, he _did_ have a decision, and he knew that. But he had always believed that things would just happen as they should but instead he was faced with a true decision that would be either morally right or wrong. Whichever way he chose, he had to give up his religious entitlement to God. His only personal benefit of stopping the bombing would be keeping himself true and alive, as well as his friend. But in deciding to do the immoral thing and letting the city be destroyed, and therein his best friend, he committed suicide on a mental level. Just as Julia lost life's purpose through love, he lost his true moral self through his need for religious guidance."

"In that respect, perhaps his friend Jack deserved to die. He wanted to die as his true self, correct? If he had lived, he would have aligned himself with Katrina and become the very thing that he despised. Michael saw him fall from grace and turn his back on his principles. Jack became a hypocrite, because he believed that he could achieve a world without bloodshed through collateral damages. At his core, he was a man who placed honor above everything else. Joining Katrina, who placed the ends above the means, would have been suicide for him in the ideological sense. So, would that make what Michael did a mercy killing?"

Éclair didn't even realize or care that this was a bit of heavy conversation to be having over dinner. She continued, "And if so, did Jack's descent into darkness fit with Michael's world view or go against it? Was it fate that his naivety would succumb to the darkness of the world around him? Or was it his choice? I think it was his choice and that's why I dislike Jack. He was prepared to abandon his own principles in the end." She took another sip.

"Jack is on another level of spiritualism. He thought that he could become the world's next god, a cliché that's used in a lot of forms of media; but West took this desire in Jack's heart and twisted it so it was no longer an exact cliché. Instead of becoming self-righteous and only focusing on becoming a god for the good of the world, he was becoming a god for the good of himself. He always had his original self in his line of vision as he sank deeper, thinking that if he was just able to get the right power and materials, he could become his true self again. Joining Katrina was a huge drop in the darkness, but he still believed he could come back to who he was. But in the end, could he really?"

Kyoya stirred his drink as he spoke, rather enjoying the analysis of such a long book. He added, "Michael probably realized this and, in that way, thought he was still following God's word and making the moral choice. Jack was never going to come back, no matter how much he believed he would. When he joined Katrina, he was as much killing the self he wanted to be as was with Julia on the overpass. Julia's literal suicide is just another motif of the metaphorical symbolism everyone else goes through. But, going along those lines, if Michael in turn thought he was doing the morally good thing in killing Jack and all that he had worked for in the city, then could he in fact have just thought he was following God's path? In the end, did he maybe, in fact, believe that it was all God's fate and that he had not lost his religious path at all?"

Éclair fought a small smile. She, too, was enjoying their discussion. It was so refreshing to talk to someone who was on the same intellectual level as herself for a change. What's more, she wasn't being forced into a conversation, so it was all the better. "A compelling argument against spiritualism, I would think. On both ends of the spectrum, worship of one's self and worship of the omnipotent, the belief that one's actions are ordained by a greater power only led to betrayal and death. It's most probable, I think, that Jack was too far gone." A tinge of something deeper entered her voice. "Once someone goes that far into the darkness of their hearts, it can be nearly impossible to return. I think Michael's decision was somewhat noble, to kill his friend before he soiled his hands with blood and destroyed everything that he had worked so hard for. I think that after the novel ends, Jack will probably become a hero and a martyr. And that was what Michael wanted to preserve, even if it came at the cost of his own friend's life. So, perhaps he did believe that he was morally in the right. That's probably why he left a red carnation on Jack's grave: to symbolize his commitment to the choice he had made and to the path he had chosen." Éclair paused and sat back, cradling her glass. "But that was such a scathing critique of Michael's ideology, Ootori-san. I take it you are not a religious type."

Kyoya sipped his drink, allowing his voice to cool for a moment before answering, "I don't particularly believe in anything after death or an almighty entity, no."

Their meals came, but Éclair was hardly interested. She took a couple idle bites before returning to the discussion. "I don't either. I think the false hope that a belief in God gives to people is cruel. Kind of like the child whose psyche is shattered when he finally learns that his parents lied to him about _Pére Noël._ Are you a nihilist as well as an atheist, or do you believe there is some greater purpose to our existence?"

Kyoya ate a couple spoonfuls of his meal thoughtfully and shrugged. "I would not go so far as to say that, but I do struggle to find a purpose behind life. Earth is simply a happy accident caused by a seemingly impossible reaction eons ago. We came from the evolution of animals and in turn developed intelligence that has made us different. What kind of purpose would there be, in that way? What could I, a single person in this vast world, possibly hope to accomplish to make any kind of visible difference?" He pushed the pieces of veal around in his bowl. "Very few people are remembered for more than a generation after their death and after death comes to claim us, why would any difference we may have created affect us? We're dead and unless there's reincarnation, we'll never be able to see what comes of it." He looked up at Éclair, suddenly interested in why she was bringing up so many religious questions. "You are not a religious person, Miss Tonnerre?"

Éclair chuckled. "Hardly. My mother was a Roman Catholic, so I was dragged along to services as a child, but religion never seemed very practical to me. As for my father, he puts his faith in the free market and the almighty dollar. I inherited more of his temperament, I suppose." She took a delicate bit of chicken. While Kyoya's opinion on existentialism was morbid, it echoed her own perspective. She wondered off-handedly why people even went on living when there was nothing during or after life to give their existence meaning. She chalked it up to biology in the end. "If you _could_ be remembered for one thing, what would you want it to be?" She paused momentarily before adding quietly, "And, in private, I would prefer that you called me by my personal name, Ootori-san."

His eyebrows arched. "Well Éclair," he said, testing out her name. It tasted sour in his mouth. "I would like to be remembered as being a successful businessman, be it with the Ootori companies or for another enterprise entirely. So long as my name could continue on with something of importance in terms of what I've worked for, it does not especially matter." He took another spoonful of the stew and held up his glass to the waiter, gesturing that he desired a refill. His eyes never left Éclair.

There was something tragically funny about the way that Kyoya choked on her name, as if saying one simple word was taking all of his patience and willpower. Éclair took a sip of her own drink, returning Kyoya's favor of consistent eye contact. His eyes were so dark and bottomless, as though if she stared at them for too long, she would be sucked in by them.

"How very practical of you," Éclair remarked. "What aspect of the Ootori Group's business assets most intrigues you? Are you interested in the health care zaibatsu it runs now? Or would you shift the focus of the group if you were in charge?" The conversation was becoming more like a business meeting, which was rather tedious for Éclair, but they may as well touch on _all_ of the taboo dinner subjects in one night.

"Humans are fragile creatures. It would only make sense to stay in the medical department, though I may focus a bit on finances. If one can own a bank, a hospital, and a grocery store, then one will be offering the necessities to human life and living." The waiter refilled his glass and he took a sip as he focused on Éclair's stunningly blue eyes. The business discussion was starting to irritate Kyoya as well, so he decided to turn the tables. "You are the heir to the Tonnerre business, are you not? How are you planning to continue in your family's affairs?"

Éclair almost looked away when she felt Kyoya's stare intensify. She wondered what he saw when he looked into _her_ eyes. She managed not to shift her gaze and settled on tilting her head to the side. "Expansion," she replied quickly and honestly. She'd never spoken to anyone about her plans for Grand Tonnerre, but she felt like telling _someone_. "I find general management, which is the center of Grand Tonnerre now, rather tedious and uninteresting. This business of running hotels and theatres and such…it isn't very engrossing. I'll continue to work in that sector, of course, since that is where the money is, but I am more interested in telecommunications and civil engineering. And a bit of stocks management."

Kyoya nodded and stirred his drink. The talk of business wasn't very interesting and they both knew it, so he searched for something else to discuss. As he thought, he couldn't help but notice that her eyes seemed to latch onto him and drink his attention. The striking color was enough to draw anyone's eyes to them. "Do you normally read literature such as _The Tending of a Black Sun_?" he asked, sitting back in his chair. If not talking about finances and boring business plans, then he would bring it back around to their original conversation and branch off to another path in the conversation that way. "With such a dark tone, I can see why it's not an especially popular book, so it makes me wonder why you would be interested in reading it. Surely after the first page you would have been turned off from it?"

"I don't read many novels, unless they are assigned for a class. My father finds them too frivolous." Éclair had to admit, even though the way Kyoya was staring into her eyes was unsettling, it was also somewhat exhilarating. Even better than that, Kyoya was veering away from the business topic, much to her relief. "But when I do read novels, I suppose I'm drawn to ones with darker themes. Far from being turned off by uncomfortable books like West's, their edgy nature is usually a sign to me that they contain something of value. The truth itself is often an uncomfortable thing, so how can we expect to learn and progress if we are always being coddled in our safe, agreeable, cardboard boxes?"

"Well put. But it's these safe boxes that give us our place in society. A frame for us to work in and never leave; an assigned palette to never create new colors with." Kyoya sipped his drink and finally broke eye contact. The longer he spent in Éclair's company, the more his filter began to slip. If this was the beginning of their 'date', he would never have said anything about the frame. In all honesty, he hadn't thought about his frame in a long time. It had become such a deep-rooted part of him that he did not have any need to think of it. He forced the thought from his mind. "If you enjoy edgy books, then have you read _A Flame to the Tongue_ by Malcolm Prose?"

Éclair smiled in recognition. "'The tongue is a roaring fire. It can turn the entire course of your life into a blazing flame of destruction'. That is indeed a gritty bit of fiction. Sort of like _Tristan and Iseult_ , but less focus on the piddling love triangle and more on the court intrigue, which was the interesting part of the story anyway. I like how they put a spin on the whole 'forbidden desire' trope and portrayed how relationships could destroy a whole country as a negative thing instead of romanticizing it."

As much as their literature conversation was interesting, something else that Kyoya had said caught Éclair's attention. His art metaphor seemed very similar to the sense of predictability that made Éclair herself so secure, but also felt like a restriction. "I can't help but pity someone like Jia, though," she continued. "Her parents' expectations limited her path in life and ultimately drove her to destruction…like giving someone an already-framed two-by-four canvas and expecting them to make a mural out of it."

Kyoya took a big gulp of his drink when Éclair referred to the frame as well. An image flashed into his mind—something from a dream he'd had a few days ago—but then it was gone. He felt a strange foreign pang in his chest that he'd taught himself to keep down for all these years.

Éclair took notice of the way Kyoya chugged his drink, as though he could get drunk off of something as innocuous as limeade. She didn't know what she'd said to throw him, but she was a little glad to be getting even. Kyoya had punctured her defenses as well, tonight.

Kyoya cleared his throat. "Humankind chooses to romanticize things that should never be romanticized, violence being one of them. I agree that it was a nice change to see a revolution being taken seriously, as it should, rather than something petty like romance being thrown in there just because it would be more 'entertaining'. It's not entertaining at all; it's simply taking away from the main story."

"When in a fantasy world with high stakes, readers normally don't think about consequences to one's actions. Only when they're in a realistic situation, like a crime novel or the like, do they consider the possibility of jail or even the death penalty, depending on the book's setting. But of course, there are always to be consequences, no matter where the book takes place. With every crime one commits, there must be justification of it, either in this life or the next." He paused. "If you believe in a next life, of course."

"There is a price to absolutely everything in this world, whether it is obvious or not. To obtain anything, something else must be lost. More novels should be honest with their readers in that regard. Otherwise, our society ends up with inundated with fools who believe that real life has no consequences. Better to learn that life isn't all sunshine and roses from books than to go out and turn the real world into a disaster area." Éclair concluded her analysis and arranged her silverware on her plate to signify she was finished.

Kyoya took a final sip of his drink, having calmed down from Éclair's metaphor. The last of the stew he had left, despite the small portions, had grown cold during their conversation, so he pushed it aside. He signaled to the waiter that he desired the check before turning back to Éclair. He was unsure on where to take the conversation now. They had discussed books, religion, business, and rounded back to books again. They'd even covered the topic of morals, in a loose sense. What more could he have asked for in dinner conversation?

"I hope that our first date was up to your standards," Kyoya commented.

"It was perfectly acceptable, she replied, delicately wiping her lips with her napkin, careful not to smudge her lipstick. The date had actually exceeded beyond any of Éclair's expectations. She had legitimately enjoyed herself, the company, and the conversation. However, she couldn't let Kyoya know that. "I know that it was getting a little late, but might we do one more thing before going home?" Éclair paused for a moment. "I would like to see your favorite place in the city."

"My favorite place in the city?" Kyoya repeated. "I'm not sure I understand what you mean. You know as well as I do that I do not go out very much for sightseeing. I have no reason to choose a 'favorite place' here."

"There isn't anywhere you particularly like to study or work? Nowhere that you find particularly aesthetically pleasing? I find it a bit hard to believe that in seventeen years of living in a city, there isn't one place that you like more than another. Even after a few weeks of being here, _I_ have a place I like to go." The last sentence slipped through Éclair's filter and she partly hoped that Kyoya hadn't been paying attention enough to catch it. It was unsettling to let anyone see the raw, honest side of her.

Kyoya thought about it for a moment. "I suppose you have a point. Then I will show you my favorite place on the next date if you show me yours as well." He met her eyes as though challenging her to take him up on the request. He'd have to think about what place in the city he liked the best, and so until then, he'd just have to schedule another date.

Unwilling to let Kyoya shake her too much, Éclair raised her blue eyes to fully meet his, accepting his challenge. "Very well. That sounds fair. It will give us something to do on our next date, anyway." The words 'our next date' had such a foreign taste to Éclair; but it wasn't an unpleasant-sounding phrase.

After they had paid for their meal, Kyoya stood and pocketed his wallet. "Shall we get you back hom, Miss To—Éclair?"

"I suppose we should. It's getting late and we both have work to do, I'm sure." Yet another reminder that she would get less sleep tonight, but she conceded that it might have been worth it. "And if my name is really too much for you to handle, Miss Tonnerre will do just fine." She stood up on her own, not waiting for Kyoya to offer to help her like before.

"Éclair is fine," he insisted. "I am simply not used to using the name." He followed her out the door and the chauffeur was waiting for them in the same spot. He opened the car door for her and slipped in after her.

As the chauffeur drove off toward Éclair's house, Kyoya stared out the window, watching the brightly lit city flash by them. It was late and the thought of all the homework he had to finish before he could even think about sleeping was weighing down on him. He supposed it would be worth it, in the end, but he couldn't risk falling behind on his studies. He decided that he'd have to put a limit of two dates a month, at least if they were in the evening. Any more and his grades would fall out from under him.

Éclair looked at Kyoya as they drove instead of looking out the window at the scenery. She couldn't help but notice that he looked a little tired. She assumed that they had the same kinds of pressures in their lives; in fact, she was willing to bet that Kyoya probably had more on his plate than she did. He had the Host Club, after all. It was no wonder that the Shadow King was under so much pressure constantly. But there was nothing she could do about it.

She crossed one of her ankles behind the other, relaxing just slightly from her statue-like posture. "Ootori-san, could you give me the number of your mobile phone?"

"Hmm?" Kyoya looked over his shoulder at her. She probably wanted to be able to contact him so they could schedule outings or coordinate schedules to spend time with one another—that thought irked him. "Very well." He took out his phone and held it out to her while gesturing for hers with his open hand.

While she took his phone and put in her name and number, she explained, "I didn't bring my phone with me tonight." She hadn't wanted to be interrupted or distracted, so she hadn't brought her noisy, constantly-vibrating phone. "If you tell me your number, I'll remember it."

Kyoya took back his phone and recited his number to her. It felt strange to have a number in his phone that wasn't a business partner or Tamaki. He hoped that she didn't have a habit of sending stupid pictures from the internet like that annoying Tamaki did. He doubted it, seeing as she actually held respect for herself, but she could always do so just to spite him.

Éclair was unsure if she would even use Kyoya's phone number that often; they went to the same school, after all. But it was better to be over-prepared.

The car stopped in front of her house and she waited for Kyoya to go around and open the door, back to letting him play the sophisticated gentleman. Kyoya did just as expected. His father had raised him with perfect manners and he'd exercised them whenever he could to people that deserved them. Even when he had been out with the commoner Haruhi, he'd acted somewhat polite since she had earned the proper respect required to get on his good side.

Kyoya walked Éclair up to the front door before looking her in the eye, as one should do. "I hope you had a fine time, Éclair." He made sure not to hesitate using her personal name this time.

The Frenchwoman was caught off guard when he called her by her name without a problem. Her hand stopped inches from the keypad on the door and she paused for a moment before looking right at Kyoya and giving him a small, semi-honest smile. "It kept me from being bored, at the very least." She punched in the key code for the door and pushed it open. "Goodnight, Ootori-san."


	4. Chapter 4

Éclair did as she had done before, keeping away from the Host Club for a few days. She hadn't contacted Kyoya since their date, either. She had to focus on her schoolwork, after all. She couldn't live her life around the ridiculous bet that she still questioned her motives for.

During those few days' absence, her life had remained just as agonizingly boring as it always was. Spending hours alone in that vast house with nothing to do drove her to the brink of insanity, so one afternoon she decided to venture into the Host Club once more.

When she entered, she did not immediately see Kyoya as she expected to. He was not in his usual spot at the back of Music Room #3 and his absence irked Éclair. However, she didn't have time to dwell on her annoyance as two identical, irritated faces appeared before her, obscuring her vision of the room.

"Well, if it isn't the conniving witch," Hikaru began, glaring sharply at the Frenchwoman. Éclair only rolled her eyes behind her opera glasses.

"Have you come to steal away our king again?" Kaoru interrogated.

"Actually," Éclair answered primly, "I came to see Kyoya. Where is he?" She didn't have time for the twins' shenanigans. She had exactly zero intention of speaking with them for any extended period of time. The only reason she had come at all was to be entertained, and having insults thrown her way was not her definition of entertainment.

Hikaru crossed his arms bitterly. "Well, you're out of luck. He's not here."

Éclair raised an eyebrow, not believing anything that was coming out of the Hitachiin twin's mouth. "Is that so? What a shame." She pushed past the couple blocking the doorway. "Then I'll just wait here and see if he shows up." She sat down at one of the tables, acting as though she owned the place.

After waiting for a few moments, she pulled out her mobile and sent Kyoya a simple text message: _'I'm bored. I want to see you.'_

The text zipped invisibly through the air, finding its way to Kyoya's phone and the host in question, who was in the restroom, washing his face with cold water. He was utterly exhausted and he had hoped that the cold water would help him keep his eyes open. The coffee had helped, but that lag of fatigue was still grabbing him by the ankles and forcing him to drag it around like dead weight. The water wasn't doing much for him either.

His phone buzzed and he withdrew it from his pocket as he dried his face with one of the towels on the rack. He was surprised to get a text at all—most people called him if he was needed—but he understood when he saw who was contacting him.

Éclair Tonnerre wanted to see him? Why? He honestly couldn't understand what game she was playing by asking him to date her and then wanting to spend time with him, yet not insisting on making this strange relationship known to the student body. What was she playing at, exactly?

Kyoya sighed and replied, _'For what reason? I have a club to run.'_

Back in the club room, Éclair helped herself to a cup of tea, seeing as how everyone in the room was avoiding her like the plague. It didn't really bother her, but she was becoming increasingly conscious of the way that everyone wanted to keep their distance from her. It shouldn't be surprising, as she kept her distance from them as well, but her distance was one of mere disinterest and self-preservation. Theirs seemed to be deliberate and cold.

Her phone vibrated and she quickly looked at the message, her spirits lifting when she saw it was a response from Kyoya. But to her dismay, the response was anything but cheerful. Even Kyoya wanted to stay as far away from her as possible.

Ignoring and suppressing her feelings of disappointment before she could even acknowledge what they were, she typed in return, _'I told you. I'm bored. Besides, I'm currently a customer of your club.'_

In the restroom, Kyoya sighed deeply and hung his head at Éclair's text. Of course. A customer. One can never ignore a customer when they are bored in the club, per the rules, and if she wanted Kyoya to be her host then Kyoya is the one who she would receive. He could only imagine what the other hosts must think when they keep seeing him associate himself with the girl that had nearly destroyed their club. Why couldn't she have taken an interest in someone else?

He tossed the towel in the laundry bin to be disposed of that evening as he texted back, _'Fine. I'll be out in a moment.'_

After he sent the text, he looked back up at his reflection. Dark circles rung around his eyes, a clear sign of his lack of sleep. His dead look probably gave it away as well. He hoped that Éclair wasn't there to propose another date, because he didn't think his studies or his mind could take it.

Éclair looked at the message as she sat and waited, pausing for a moment before putting her phone down. As she continued to wait, her impatience and anxiety grew. It was strange how Kyoya was someone she felt she could talk to; someone who was capable of understanding her on an intellectual level. Their lives and expectations were similar. He was the only one she felt this way about, too. If she were anyone other than Éclair Tonnerre, she would likely call Kyoya a companion or a friend. In this school full of enemies, he was her one ally, if she could even call him that. She wanted to see him and talk to him, if only for a little while.

Finally Kyoya walked out of the restroom, face dry, glasses perched back on his nose, and he headed back toward Éclair.

Éclair had been prepared. She had her cold, perfect smile in place and when she noticed someone walking toward her out of the corner of her eye, she looked up, but the smile evaporated immediately. Even without scrutinizing him through her opera glasses she could see it: the dark circles under Kyoya's eyes, the wired lines at the corners of his mouth, the slightly disheveled appearance. Her heart rate picked up as he took the seat across from her.

"Welcome," he murmured as he took a seat across from her. "I see you've already prepared yourself for the visit." He gestured to the cup of tea in her hand. He sat back against the cushion, willing himself not to fall asleep.

Éclair swallowed, not saying anything for a moment. Then, her hand picked up her mobile, carefully, trying not to alert anyone else, and she sent him a text message: _'You look terrible. What's going on?'_

As she typed, she was conscious of appearing normal so as to not draw suspicion. She replaced her smile to mask the great unease she was feeling. "Yes. The tea is very good today."

"That's good to hear. It was an import from…" Kyoya paused, searching through his tired mind for the answer. "Sri Lanka." His phone buzzed and he wondered for a moment if Éclair was texting him even though he was right in front of her. He politely excused himself and found that it was, in fact, from her.

He glanced up at her, curious as to why she was asking him. She had acted normally whilst texting him, most likely so no one else in the room knew that they possessed one another's phone numbers. He doubted anyone would notice anyway, as they seemed to dislike Éclair and only looked in her direction because he was there. Even so, he appreciated the gesture and mirrored the nonchalance as he texted, _'Just stress.'_

"I should have known from the golden color," Éclair remarked, smile not faltering for a moment. "It is quite delicious. I hear that Sri Lanka tea is also incredibly difficult to make." When her phone buzzed, looked casually to the side to read the message. Unfortunately, his reply didn't explain anything.

Kyoya Ootori, with his kind of lifestyle, must always be under stress, but Éclair had never seen him like this. She wondered for a split second if this was a consequence of their bet, but immediately dismissed the idea. She conceded that going out with her probably wasn't helping matters, but Kyoya had grown more tired and haggard-looking even before their bet had started. Plus, the one date they had been on couldn't possibly have caused anything this drastic.

Returning her eyesight to Kyoya, she typed without looking, _'But it is worse than usual.'_

"There are a lot of factors that go into its production, yet it is sold for an extremely cheap price," the Shadow King explained. "Because they export such great amounts, the Host Club tends to buy theirs more than any other country."

Kyoya looked down at his phone for the incoming text message and he resisted the urge to sigh when he read it. Yes, his stress certainly was worse than usual. There were a lot of things going on at home and the fact that he had to juggle keeping perfect grades, the Host Club, finances for said club, as well as this new relationship wasn't helping matters. He didn't think he could even get extra sleep on weekends since he had certain meetings that he had to attend as well as study to make up for his inability to pay attention in class. If the saying was that he bit off more than he could chew, the accurate amendment for his situation was that he had bitten off more than he could even fit in his mouth.

 _'Yes. It is.'_

Éclair didn't notice anyone looking at the two of them aside from the occasional incidental glance. She was glad to see that no one was suspecting what they were talking about, or that their arrangement was anything more than casual. "Well, I certainly can appreciate a good tea. French tea is often far too sweet for my liking. But this Ceylon tea has a wonderful combination of nutty and just slightly sweet."

The Frenchwoman couldn't help but frown slightly at Kyoya's text. She didn't expect Kyoya to divulge the intimate details of his life to her, but she still didn't have any idea what it was that was causing him to look so dreadful, and it bothered her. There was something in the back of her mind that she wanted to ask, but she felt embarrassed for even thinking it.

As she picked up her teacup and took a long sip, she debated internally. When she put the cup down, she reached to her side and quickly typed a message, knowing that if she stopped to think about it, she would lose her nerve. When she pressed 'send' and sat back, she couldn't help a slight awkward blush from coloring her cheeks.

The tea topic was boring Kyoya, clearly just another way to pass time as they had their actual conversation through text. He picked up his phone, anticipating the text, and opened it as soon as his phone vibrated. _'Is there anything I can do?'_

The request was unexpected. Why would Éclair be volunteering to help him? He supposed it could just be another way to weasel in on information about him, but based on the embarrassed blush on her face, he doubted that was the case.

 _'No.'_

He knew it was probably unfair to her to be so unequivocally blunt with shutting her away from his personal life, but it was his personal life. This strange bet that the two of them had with one another was something that retained to a professional atmosphere. They would date and then she would leave. There was no friendship between the two of them and he did not feel obligated to share the reasons of his stress with her either.

Kyoya's response was the answer that Éclair had expected to get, but it still didn't satisfy her. No matter what, Kyoya had always been able to get by before. But right now, he looked like he had a foot in the grave. Éclair didn't ever get involved in anyone else's personal issues—except to twist them to her own benefit—so whatever was going on with Kyoya must be very serious if she was so… _worried?_

That surprised Éclair, and she shifted around in her seat. She was _worried_ about Kyoya Ootori? It seemed like a ridiculous proposition, but she couldn't dismiss the validity of it.

She wondered quickly what it could be that has Kyoya so stressed. He may have been making himself sick if he wasn't getting enough sleep. She had heard gossip in the halls that he had gotten caught falling asleep in class lately. And as for his life at home…

Éclair had been at the Ouran Fair when Kyoya had been slapped by his father in front of a room full of people. She had been in the room when he had berated and belittled Kyoya in front of her and Tamaki Suoh. It still turned her stomach. Her own father was harsh and strict and domineering, but he would never raise a hand to her. He would never humiliate her in public.

But, realistically, what could Éclair do for Kyoya? She couldn't get his homework done or create extra hours in the day for him to sleep. She couldn't become a host or solve the issues between him and his father. She supposed that she could call off their bet…but she didn't want to. And would that really make that big of a dent in his problems?

After thinking for a moment, she began typing out another message.

Seeing as how Éclair was typing away on her phone, Kyoya knew she wasn't going to let it go quite yet. They were no longer holding a conversation and instead simply thinking to themselves. It didn't really matter, seeing as how there was enough of a buzz of conversation around them from the other hosts and guests that their own words would have just been swallowed up and forgotten.

As Kyoya waited for her response, he found his thoughts begin to wander. He wished that he could just close his eyes and fall asleep. He'd been losing hours of shuteye because of his constant studying, which was necessary to win the approval of his father, and was aggravated by his inability to pay attention in class, brought on by the distractions that life threw at him. Which included Éclair and _her_. This wasn't even to mention the stress that he'd taken on the years before by creating the Host Club with Tamaki. His lack of sleep also added to his inattentiveness which just increased the cycle to the point that he would fall asleep in both class and in the hall. If his father heard word about this then there was no telling what kind of reprimand he would receive.

He felt a familiar cold air wash over him at the thought of his father. It had never really bothered him, the corporal punishment and harsh verbal reproach his father used to discipline him, until he had done so at the Ouran Fair. He felt embarrassed and ashamed and overall angry that his father chose to act in such a way in front of his friends and peers.

Kyoya was brought out of his thoughts by his vibrating phone. He opened the text. _'I could manage the Host Club's finances for a while. I'm very adept at money management. No one would have to know it was me.'_

He was, honestly, very surprised by the offer. He had begun to type out _'No'_ as a response, but his fingers hesitated to press send. Éclair may have been manipulative, but she didn't seem like someone to ruin a business as insignificant as the Host Club. Plus, messing with the finances would surely be a breech in their bet—she had said no manipulation, after all—so if she did then he could send her back to France then and there. She surely had been trained in things regarding finances as well, so there was no problem in doubting her abilities either.

His fingers rewrote the message to _'Yes'_ and he clicked send.

Éclair took another sip of her tea as she waited for Kyoya's answer, and promptly almost choked when she saw his answer. She managed to swallow the liquid without attracting attention.

Even though she had offered, she hadn't expected him to actually accept. Kyoya Ootori was a very proud person, and after rejecting her help the first time she had offered, she had no reason to believe that he would bother accepting her the second time around just because she had changed the question to be less intrusive on his personal life. But clearly he had.

The idea of offering to manage the club's finances had come at the spur of the moment. It was the only way that she could use any of her skills to help Kyoya, really. When she thought about it, she knew of three areas that caused him the most stress: school, home, and the Host Club. She couldn't do anything in the first area, outside of learning how to take notes that she could pass along to Kyoya. She _definitely_ couldn't do anything about the second area. Kyoya, his father, and her father would give her hell if she dared to try. That was a can of worms that she didn't want to touch with a ten foot pole. But the Host Club was a different story.

It was true that she couldn't be a host. Unlike Haruhi Fujioka, she couldn't pass as a boy even if she cut her hair short and wore a male uniform. But being a host wasn't what ate up Kyoya's time and energy. It was keeping the books balanced, dealing with the hosts' excessive lifestyles and tendency for liability expenses. She may not have Kyoya's patience, but she absolutely _relished_ any sort of challenge. This would be far more interesting than the dull business cases that her father saw fit to pass off to her from time to time. She was excited to have a chance to show off her financial abilities and was pleased that she would be able to cut down Kyoya's stress level.

Why? Éclair told herself it was so that Kyoya could spend more time and attention on her.

She typed a new message with her email address in it along with the note: _'You can send all of the information I'll need here. I can send updates for your inspection every few days.'_

Kyoya read her message and nodded discreetly, finding no use in texting a response when she was right across from him. He was suddenly grateful that he did all the financial reports and balancing electronically on his computer at home rather than on paper as he had done the first year of the club. It would be far easier to send her the information than it would have been if he had to copy everything from paper to digitally. That would only give him more things to worry about and take away more previous sleep and…well, the cycle continues.

It was still strange that Éclair had offered her services at all, though. She didn't seem like the type to help with no promise of benefit; she was like him in that sense. He supposed this was her way of ensuring that he would be presentable if she were to associate with him, or that he would have more time to go on dates with her. Whatever the case, he was bizarrely appreciative that she had volunteered. He would have been too stubborn to ask her himself.

Now having nothing to reply to, Kyoya met her eyes. Whenever Éclair was in the room, he found that he was trying to analyze her; to find something that would give him an indication as to what was running through her head. She always wore such a neutral expression, whether she was bitterly angry or simply bored. It was always the same ludicrous mask. Kyoya didn't think he could remember when she had last shown emotion beyond a slight blush or cheeky smile. Had she ever actually grinned?

Then again, he didn't have much room to judge, seeing as how he concealed his true feelings as well. The more he thought about it, the more in common they had.

Éclair inclined her head when she noticed that Kyoya seemed to be studying her again. He did that quite often when they were together, it seemed. It wouldn't be fair to criticize, as Éclair often tried to deduce what made Kyoya tick, so the observation was a neutral one. She was curious, however, what his conclusions were. He treated her the same way that he treated anyone else who was a customer of the Host Club, or as another business associate, depending on what capacity they were meeting in. She wondered what he saw when he looked at her.

She lowered her opera glasses, removing the physical barrier between them. What did Kyoya Ootori think he could discover if he looked at her long enough?

Her practiced smile returned as she reverted to the somewhat teasing mannerisms that she used whenever she visited the Host Club. "Are you often as interested in getting inside people's heads as you are with me, Ootori-san?"

Kyoya's eyebrows rose at her question. "Most people are typically more open than you are, so it's not so much getting into their heads as it is peering into them."

Éclair didn't know whether Kyoya considered not being open a good or bad thing. He himself was a very closed person who put on a polite front to shield himself from the world. Other than the occasional eyebrow-raise, Éclair had never seen a genuine emotion from him. He surely had them, or else someone so coldly analytic would have distanced himself from the members of the Host Club by now. But he kept those feelings to himself, or at least he did in front of her.

For the hundredth time she envied Tamaki Suoh and Haruhi Fujioka, who she was sure had been allowed, albeit briefly, into Kyoya Ootori's world.

Kyoya also wondered what she thought of him sometimes. He honestly wondered what most everyone thought of him, from time to time…but due to his father's disciplines, he'd learned to not take to heart what others thought unless they were someone of importance. The chemistry teacher the week of a major exam? Important. The student he'd been forced to work with on a group project? Unimportant. Every day his thoughts were sorted into piles of what was deemed paramount and what he thought of as useless. Rarely did he pick apart the insignificant bits and instead focused only on the essentials.

Lately, though, these piles were starting to blend together. Unimportant people, such as _certain_ guests were taking up more attention than they should ever have and activities such as studying were falling into the back of his mind. He'd always set a course for his day, planning it out to the very minute so that he could accomplish the most in a single day that was possible. But now his schedule had become shreds of ideas in the trashcan of his mind. Instead he was living without guidance, and now his daily life was suffering for it.

"You should know as well as I do that certain people simply have to be studied," Kyoya said.

"I do, actually. Some people are worth studying," Éclair replied as she finished her tea.

Is that why she was interested in Kyoya? Because he was a puzzle to her? Perhaps partially. But even more than that, the two of them were so similar. Frighteningly so, she had discovered. Maybe she thought that by spending time with him and getting to know him, she would come to know more about herself.

This experiment was failing so far, because every time Kyoya evoked a thought or feeling in her, she was more likely than not to suppress it, just like she did with everything else. Because honestly, she didn't know what would happen if she allowed herself to feel. To have a personality, to have tastes and desires and passions. She was worried that she would break down. That she would be rejected by the world, even more thoroughly than she already was.

Éclair was also concerned that things would begin to slip past her filter, such as her next sentence, which was said without any planning or pre-consideration. "I'm sorry if I inconvenienced you by coming here today. I just wanted to see you."

Kyoya stayed quiet for a moment, as surprised at her statement as she probably was. He hadn't expected something that so closely resembled an apology to come from her, but it felt strangely nice to hear someone ask for forgiveness when they caused him stress. That was more than could be said about most of the other hosts.

"It was worthwhile," he replied slowly, "to have a small load lifted from my shoulders." He changed his position to something more comfortable and, strangely, more open. He was feeling more at ease with Éclair, even if he didn't entirely trust her. She'd proven that she didn't have bad intentions, at least.

But why was he feeling more comfortable around Éclair? Was it simply that he was becoming used to her aloof personality, or was it that he was actually beginning to enjoy her company? Before, he'd made the excuse that it was their intellectually stimulating conversation, but even though they were hardly talking today he did not mind her interrupting his day. He was actually unwinding by being near her, something that would have been unthinkable a week prior. Maybe it was…Éclair herself that he enjoyed being around?

No, no, he shook the thought from his head. That was ridiculous thinking. He was getting tired and his thoughts were beginning to swim with no coherent reasoning.

Éclair couldn't help but smile, a slightly more genuine one, when he replied. She had been terrified of what he would say in response to her offhanded comment. She had allowed herself to say something on a whim, which was something that her father had rigorously trained her out of. In the business world, saying what you felt without thinking it through and carefully crafting it could be disastrous. Éclair had learned that at least ten times and yet her training had come undone in front of Kyoya Ootori. Could it be that she trusted him enough to see this less polished side of her?

Whatever the reason, it was a surprise that he had seemed truly _grateful_ to her. Of course, it was only because she had offered to help him with his work, but for a moment she allowed herself to be deluded into thinking that it was her company that he was thankful for.

In all honesty, Éclair didn't have any expectations to force upon Kyoya. Aside from a small time commitment, there was no pressure being transferred from her side to his. In her own way, that made her more honest and open with Kyoya than most people were.

The sentiment went both ways. Kyoya didn't expect anything from her, except that she would fulfill her side of the bargain. He wasn't pressuring her at all. The only pressure she felt was to be acceptable to him.

Éclair's slight blush returned. Why and when did Kyoya Ootori's opinion of her become so important? Could it be that she actually wanted his attention? That was ridiculous! It simply couldn't be! And yet she couldn't stop herself from spontaneously asking, "You've spent a great deal of time examining me. What are your conclusions?"

"I'm not entirely certain," he answered truthfully, leaning forward as though to look at her even closer. "But the longer you're here, the more it seems that you enjoy my company. Or, at the very least, you have grown relaxed. Either you've taken a liking to me or you're dropping your defenses unbeknownst to yourself."

Éclair fought the reflexive urge to move backwards when Kyoya leaned closer. She didn't want to appear as though she were retreating. She didn't want Kyoya to think she was weak.

She wasn't behaving 'normally'; she was letting her guard down and acting more like the silly girls who visited the Host Club to live out their pink, deluded fantasies than a capable businesswoman. The sirens in her mind were on full blast. Subconsciously, she began to bury her foreign feelings under layers and layers of repression and denial.

There were countless of excuses to be made for her behavior: she was tired, homesick, plain sick, bored; whatever it took to keep the truth buried. But with all of those excuses, even though some were partially valid, she couldn't make up for the one truth that jabbed her in the stomach.

Almost timidly, Éclair broke eye contact with Kyoya and looked to the side. "Does that bother you?"

"No," Kyoya answered after a short pause. He sat up again, being less invasive toward her. "Yet it should." His mouth frowned slightly. "What have you concluded about me, then?"

That was the million dollar question: what did she think of Kyoya Ootori?

Éclair considered her answer for a moment before answering slowly. She didn't want her response to come off as rehearsed, but she didn't want anything ridiculous to slip out either.

"Some things I always knew: that you are highly intelligent and proud. You are the definition of a type-A personality. You are guarded and manipulative and dreadfully determined, to a point of being stubborn." Éclair paused for a moment. "However, you've also surprised me. As I studied you, I discovered someone who is secretly kind and concerned about others, who works himself far harder than he should and who is very conscious about what others think of him. Unless I am mistaken, you are a very honest, hard-working, interesting person, Ootori-san."

Kyoya listened silently, his mind ticking off what she said. Some things were rather obvious: intelligent, proud, and a type-A personality. Other things stung him to be said to his face: guarded, manipulative, stubborn. All these traits he knew he possessed, and yet he felt somewhat pained to actually hear them admitted aloud. But when she spoke of his honesty and concern for others, it caught him off guard. He never thought anyone would think of him as an _honest_ person. He'd only ever thought of himself as a negative human being who never let anyone near him, never let anyone get close, and yet more than one person had told him that he was capable of more; that he _was_ more.

Just who was he?

"Thank you," Kyoya murmured. "Though…I can't say for certain if any of that is really true."

Éclair watched Kyoya for a moment and no words were exchanged. She simply watched the emotions play out in his unguarded eyes as he evaluated her assessment. There was something that she wanted him to know, something that she had left out of her statement because she couldn't bring herself to say it aloud.

The Frenchwoman picked up her mobile and typed out a short message: _'I like the person you are, Ootori-san.'_ As her finger went to send it, she realized that there was something that seemed off about the message. She edited it and pressed send before she could change her mind.

Before Kyoya could check his vibrating phone, Éclair stood, her cheeks flushing with anxious embarrassment. It was too late to take this back. "I should go. Send me the records later."

She turned to leave, although she secretly wished that he would stop her. That he would give her some sort of indication that he didn't hate her, that on some infinitesimally small level he enjoyed her company as well. _That he accepted her._

Kyoya opened the message, wondering what on earth could have flustered Éclair Tonnerre to the degree of walking out. When he read it, his did a double take.

 _'I like the person you are, Kyoya.'_

She liked the person he was. But what kind of person _was_ he? Growing up, he'd believed in many different faces at different times. For the longest duration he was the third son, the boy who had to stay in his frame; the obedient, hardworking, yet never-achieving third son. That was his destiny. After meeting Tamaki, he realized that he could be more. He could break out of his frame and use any color of any scheme, not having to stick with the assigned palette and instead letting every possibility wash over him, just as his French friend had. He'd become the Vice President of the Host Club, the Shadow King, even 'Mommy', but above all else, even though he didn't want to acknowledge it, he was still the third son.

When he realized that, he had rebuilt his walls. He would peek through for a few people, like Tamaki, but for the most part he would never tear them down and show anyone who he truly was or what his heart held inside. He couldn't afford that with the position he had been given. And yet, there was someone that had actually ventured to say that they liked the person they saw. Maybe Éclair had only gotten a small glimpse, but even through his stubbornness and manipulation and guarded personality, she had chosen to see the kinder side. The warm core within his frigid shell.

"Éclair," Kyoya said, standing up and grabbing her wrist to stop her. "I—"

He stopped talking. What was he supposed to say to her? 'I like the person you are too'? It would be cruel even for him to lie straight to her face. He hadn't received the luxury of a peek behind her shield of ice. He knew nothing about her, yet; only that she had been willing to go so far as to take Tamaki away from his friends and family. He couldn't honestly say that she was a good person yet, and apparently he was an honest person.

"…Thank you," Kyoya said instead.

Éclair was happy that Kyoya had stopped her. No matter what he ended up saying next, that one gesture had meant the world to her. Kyoya Ootori considered her important enough to keep her from leaving until he had responded to her statement.

Finally, Kyoya's response came. It was a simple 'thank you', and yet, it was not simple at all.

Éclair's mouth opened in a small O shape. The last time someone had genuinely thanked her was during the Ouran Fair, before Tamaki Suoh had jumped off a bridge to save Haruhi Fujioka. But this…this was entirely different. This was Kyoya Ootori, who projected such an air of confidence, self-reliance, and pride. And he was thanking her? For saying that she liked him?

 _Well, that's not exactly what I said…but it is basically what I meant,_ Éclair thought. She would have thought that someone like Kyoya Ootori would have girls falling over him all the time, telling him how fantastic of a person he was. So why did it mean so much coming from her? Because she wasn't one to waste a compliment? Because he could trust her to be brutally honest?

Éclair blushed softly. Since when had the heir to the Tonnerre family become so giddy and light-hearted? It was all Kyoya's fault. The longer she was around him, the more comfortable she became and the more she began to defrost. Perhaps, this time, she really could open up to someone fully and trust them.

There was so much that she wanted to say, but her rational mind prevented her from doing so. The icy walls around Éclair wouldn't be brought down so quickly, but they _were_ beginning to melt. Because she couldn't give her thoughts with her voice, she did the next best thing.

She lowered her opera glasses and rested them at her side, removing the physical barrier and lowering her carefully crafted defenses. She let her thoughts shine through her normally cold eyes. She gave Kyoya Ootori the first real, genuine smile that she had given to anyone in a long time. No pretenses. She was happy in this one moment. "You're welcome…Kyoya."

People had called him by his first name plenty of times: his family, Tamaki, Haruhi, some teachers, a couple business acquaintances even. Most of the time it meant they thought themselves on par with him, which normally he would not appreciate, but hearing Éclair speak his name, was different.

She was not using his name to insinuate that she was as good as him, or that she was. Rather, she was saying it in a familiar way, like a friend.

A friend?

Could Éclair Tonnerre really be considered a friend? Was it possible for them to even _be_ friends? A friend, per its common definition, is a person whom one knows and with whom one has a bond of mutual affection. They had no real bond, since they had spent almost no valuable time together aside from a single date, and their views toward one another were still far from affectionate.

Yet, he found himself interested to see her on more instances, for longer intervals each time. What exactly was that to mean? Did it mean that he was becoming interested in her? If so, then in what way? He rarely looked inside of himself to figure out what he was feeling, but he was bewildered as to why he wished to see her more often.

Éclair looked to the side, trying to break up the awkward silence. "Whenever you are less busy, I would like to go on that field trip we talked about. If that is still acceptable to you."

Kyoya nodded for a moment before he looked over his shoulder. This was probably strange for the guests to see: him telling her to wait and speaking softly as he held her in place. He straightened, not quite letting go of her wrist. "Come with me," he instructed quietly, leading her out of the club room and into the hall. He did not want the Host Club to become suspicious, and that meant they had to move to a new area to continue their conversation. If the other club members caught onto them, then Éclair may call off their bet and, well, Kyoya couldn't have that.

When Éclair and Kyoya had made their bet, she had agreed to be discrete about their relationship and not engage in public displays of 'affection'. She had exercised perfect self-control thus far, even when it had been hard to do. There had been moments when she had willed herself not to touch Kyoya or smile at him in the hallway or do anything around him that would be out of character.

Now, against all odds, it was _Kyoya_ who had touched _her_. It was _Kyoya_ asking _her_ to come away privately with him. Her head was spinning. What could this mean? Surely Kyoya didn't feel the same for her as she did for him?

To Éclair, Kyoya wasn't the third Ootori son. That wasn't how she saw him at all. Kyoya was his own person, independent of the Ootori family name and any pressures and responsibilities that such a position entailed. This didn't mean that Kyoya's personality had not been influenced by his family situation, but the Ootori family and Kyoya were two separate entities. It was troublesome that Kyoya put so much stock in the fact that he was the third son; this simple fact was such a strain on his sense of self-worth, and Éclair knew that he deserved better. Surely being his father's third son hadn't diminished the value of all of Kyoya's hard work and determination. And if his father and brothers were too blind to see Kyoya's worth, then they were fools. It was plain to anyone who bothered looking.

And Éclair had looked. She had circled Kyoya's ivory tower, looking for any breech in his defenses. While it started out in an exercise in manipulation, it had turned into something else. Everything had changed when she had been allowed a glance into the tower through a small gap in the walls. She had seen a figure that was so like her in so many ways. Now instead of simply wanting to gawk at the figure locked in the tower, Éclair wanted to find a weakness in the walls in order to break them down and bring Kyoya into the sunlight.

Maybe that was hypocritical, considering that Éclair was a princess locked in her own ivory tower, this one with unimpeachable walls that she had thrown up to shield herself from the world. But maybe, just maybe, if Kyoya allowed her to get close to him, she would be able to do the same for him.

But, the connection she felt with him aside, they barely knew one another. They hadn't spent much quality time together and, perhaps most damningly of all, she had made a horrible first impression on the Shadow King.

Why, then, was he acting like the hero of a Gothic novel all of a sudden? And why had she started to act like the heroine of one? They were supposed to be cold, distant, serious business-people and yet they were drinking tea, having secret conversations, and quietly leaving a room together. It wasn't that Éclair disliked what was happening, it was just happening too quickly to make any sense of.

She complied with Kyoya's request to leave, of course; at this moment she would have probably accompanied Kyoya to Jupiter. She followed him out of the room and into the hallway, moving quietly not making eye contact with anyone, in order to keep things as low key and inconspicuous as possible, though that might be a moot point now.

Kyoya didn't say anything at first, trying to sort his thoughts before he dared to open his mouth. His head was still buzzing with questions and he tried to force them aside and focus on them one by one in order of importance. That was what he was best at, after all: order and structure.

Why had he taken Éclair out of the room? He didn't want the guests or hosts looking at them sideways and getting any ideas, nor did he want them to find out about the deal they had, for fear that the hosts may think ill of him. He had also wanted to take her up on her offer of their 'field trip', but he had a club to run at the moment, so that would have to wait until another day.

Why was he getting so flustered about this? He was being bombarded with unfamiliar emotions, some of which he had managed to pinpoint as flattery and happiness. There wasn't much happiness, but it was a warm, almost fluffy feeling to know that someone admired him in a way that went past his looks or intelligence and instead hit down at the core that he'd been hiding from most people. It was a foreign pleasure that he allowed himself to feel for only a couple sparse moments.

Éclair could tell from Kyoya's long silence that his thoughts were in a turmoil similar to her own. What was Kyoya Ootori to her, anyway? A friend? No, they weren't close enough for that yet. A confidant? That was getting closer, but was still too intimate to describe their relationship. An acquaintance? That was probably the word that most closely described Kyoya's interaction with her, but she felt that wasn't strong enough. Certainly their connection was deeper than that. In the end, Éclair settled on 'companion' to describe their relationship. It was less stiff and distant than 'acquaintance'.

The more important and dangerous question was, what did Éclair want Kyoya to be to her? That was a question that she was very uneasy about approaching. She was on the brink of believing that he would become her confidant; that she could open up to him like she hadn't done to anyone since she was a child. Or ever. Could she and Kyoya ever be considered friends? That remained to be seen, but it wasn't completely out of the question. But did Éclair want Kyoya to be something else? Something more than a friend?

She quickly shook the idea from her mind. She was getting massively ahead of herself. She needed to return to her calculating nature, taking just as many steps in front of her that allowed her to still see in both directions.

More questions floated in front of Kyoya's eyes, but he packed them away for another time, when he could think properly. He looked up at Éclair. She was clearly waiting for an explanation as to why he had so suddenly dragged her out of the Host Club.

"I didn't want them getting any ideas," he explained carefully, 'them' referring to the hosts. "And I was rather tired of conversing through text. I thought we should use our words instead."

Éclair put a hand over her mouth and laughed softly at Kyoya's response. It wasn't that she found anything particularly funny about this situation; it was more of a laugh of incredulity and a sign that she was enjoying herself in some measure. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to laugh." She looked back up at him, trying to regain some of her seriousness. "I would love to use our words. What would like to say to me?"

For a brief moment, Kyoya said nothing, his mouth hanging open as though he were trying to form the shape of the words. Éclair wondered if Kyoya was becoming just as anxiously self-conscious and frightened and excited around her as she was around him. This uncertain Kyoya made Éclair want to reassure him, but she didn't know how. If she couldn't even get her own thoughts and emotions under control, then there was no way under the sun that she was going to be able to advise another person on how to do so.

Kyoya finally stated in a low tone, "I don't know."

Honestly, he didn't. What was he supposed to say? How was he supposed to act? He was ready to hit the floor and take a nap, yet his mind was running at a faster speed than it had in the past few days. What was it, being around Éclair, which sparked this strange sense inside of him, this sense that he couldn't think straight and yet every thought was as in focus as ever?

Éclair cleared her throat, coming up with something to break the uncomfortable silence before it set back in. "As I said before, I know you are busy right now. You have a lot on your plate and you clearly need to devote your extra hours to getting more sleep." She smiled, somewhat playfully. "But when you feel better rested and no longer have raccoon circles around your eyes, I would love to go on that outing we talked about." She hoped her comment wouldn't seem spiteful; she was terribly out of practice in the area of affectionate teasing.

Kyoya nodded. "Very well. I will keep in touch with you, then." He paused, briefly, looking at her as though trying to figure something out; as though she were a math problem he was struggling to comprehend. Finally, he said, "I will be heading back, then." Kyoya nodded again and adjusted his glasses before heading back toward the club.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you to those that have followed this story! Reviews are greatly appreciated.**

* * *

Éclair sat back from her laptop, a satisfied smile on her lips as she massaged the joints in her hands. Managing the Host Club's accounts had been just as demanding and challenging as she had expected. More so, even. But she found something so rewarding about the work: partially because she enjoyed a puzzle like this, and partially because the puzzle had come from Kyoya.

She blushed softly when the thought came to her mind. Kyoya had been in her head more and more with each passing day. She didn't want to acknowledge what this most likely was, but the uncomfortable truth was lurking in the back of her mind. Maybe in order to accept it, she needed to be surer; sure of her own feelings, and especially of Kyoya's. For all Éclair knew, Kyoya still disliked and distrusted her. This would be perfectly understandable. And it wasn't like she could force Kyoya to spill his innermost thoughts to her. No, these things took time, and time was in shorter supply every day.

Her homework was finished, her business dealings concluded for the day, the Host Club's accounts were in the black and she had mapped out their preliminary budgets for the next few months. Kyoya had run the Host Club with perfect efficiency; even though Éclair would have been willing to pad the accounts with extra money from her allowance, she hadn't had to resort to that. Her day had been highly profitable and she decided that she deserved a reward.

She hadn't seen Kyoya in several days. Hopefully he had been getting some sleep and getting his life back in order, but she was getting anxious. She picked up her mobile phone and sent him a text message: _'Hello_ _Kyoya. Are you busy?'_

It took precisely thirteen minutes to receive a reply, to which it was a simple _'No'._

In actuality, Kyoya was rather busy at home. He wasn't catching up on studies or planning anything for the club, or even getting needed extra sleep. The weight off of his shoulders from Éclair volunteering to take over the club's finances had freed up over an hour of his daily life, which he used purely for sleep. He felt more at ease throughout the days, even if his appearance probably didn't live up to that claim. He would probably appear back to normal if it wasn't for the dramatics he was engaged in at home.

No, Kyoya was busy with family. Akito was home from university for just a few days and Kyoya could hear him downstairs, chatting with his sister. Yuuichi was also home, having his weekly meeting with their father, discussing business plans and the like. Hearing a word every so often like 'finances' or 'future plans' or even just 'business' made Kyoya's skin crawl. Every time Yuuichi came over, the youngest brother would have the same mental argument with himself over why he couldn't be at that table discussing as well. Why couldn't he, as the third son, have a say in what would happen to the Ootori business?

That wasn't even to mention the girl sitting in the family room downstairs that he was pretending wasn't there for the time being.

Instead, he was lying in his bed, trying to relax his irritated nerves as he stared at the phone screen, waiting for a reply so he may distract himself.

Éclair knew that it was natural for Kyoya to be busy, as he still had many responsibilities. His perfectionist tendencies wouldn't give him a lot of 'free time', so it had been a long shot to expect a quick answer from him. But when her phone vibrated, she had snatched it anxiously, smiling when she saw Kyoya's name displayed on the screen.

It was the answer she had been selfishly hoping for. Éclair was becoming addicted to Kyoya's time and attention. Every time she was able to speak to him, whether orally or through messages and emails, it set off a chemical reaction in her brain that she was growing to want more and more.

She enjoyed Kyoya's intelligent conversation, his honest observations, his clever and sometimes snarky nature. She enjoyed the warmth that came from being around him. It was incredibly greedy of her, but she wanted as much of Kyoya's attention as she could get. She wanted him to spend whatever free time he had with her. She justified this avarice by telling herself that after a few months, she would never see him again. She brushed aside the stabbing feeling in her chest that this thought provoked.

Éclair thought about asking how he was feeling, but she decided that niceties could wait. She appreciated when people cut to the chase, and guessed that Kyoya would appreciate the same. _'Can I see you, if it's convenient? Or, if not, can I call you?'_

Kyoya read over the text a couple of times, considering whether or not he should allow her to call. Although he would rather enjoy getting out for the night, even going on another date if it would distract him from the pressures he felt in his daily life, he hadn't been entirely honest when he'd said he wasn't busy. He surely couldn't get out of the house; not while she was here. But perhaps it would be possible for him to sneak in a phone call, if he was quiet enough to not disturb his brother and father downstairs.

He sighed. Why did they have to invite her over so often? He rarely actually spoke to her anyway and it didn't seem like his parents minded either way, so she may as well not come over at all. She would just sit on the couch, staring at one spot for the longest time. It was as though she didn't even mind that nothing was said when they were in the same room. How infuriating was that?

Before he could change his mind, Kyoya pressed the call button. If he wasn't going to go downstairs that evening then he would at least get a little entertainment out of staying in his room.

Éclair was pleasantly surprised when her mobile began to ring. It pleased her to know that even if Kyoya couldn't leave the house, he was still willing to talk to her.

 _But,_ she wondered, _if he isn't busy, then why can't he leave?_

She narrowed it down to two possibilities: either Kyoya was lying about not being busy, or something was going on at his home that would make it impractical to leave. Éclair was no stranger to such situations: nights when her parents were entertaining guests at their home and she couldn't leave or even go up to her room at the risk of seeming impolite and soiling her family's reputation.

 _Family_. Her stomach turned again as she thought about the Ootori family. She could only hope that the majority of them were more like Kyoya than his father, Yoshio Ootori. She considered the man to be frigidly cold and without class or self-restraint. Kyoya had certainly inherited his poise and honesty from someone else.

Éclair cleared her throat and let the phone ring twice, so that she would appear neither desperate nor rude. She accepted the call before the third ring. " _Bonjour_ , Kyoya," she said with a smile. "How are you feeling this evening?"

"Isolated," he replied, leaning back against his bed's headboard. "My family is currently discussing business affairs that I have no part of, so I'm stuck to my own devices. I have no tests coming up and I understood today's lesson, so there's no need for studying and you have the Ouran budget taken care of. I suppose 'bored' is a better adjective to use than 'isolated'."

Kyoya didn't mention that he could very easily go downstairs and listen in on the business conversations or speak with his sister instead, or even that girl, but he would much rather be on the phone with Éclair. He knew most of what his brother and father would be discussing and any conversation with the women of the house would be the same trivial drabble that he has with them on any other occasion. No, he'd rather spend his free time discussing something of intellectual substance, even if it was with a sly Frenchwoman whom he had a bet with.

Éclair frowned, understanding Kyoya's position far too well. The world that they lived in, privileged as it was, was a cage. There were a million different rules and expectations to follow, and any step out of line could result in disastrous consequences. There was no getting close to anyone; no trusting anyone. It was a cutthroat, dog-eat-dog state of affairs that Kyoya and Éclair were being bred for, and one that often seemed isolating.

Thankfully, despite the slightly bored tone of Kyoya's voice, he sounded far better than the last time Éclair had seen him, which she counted as a plus. Even though his schedule was surely as full as always, he seemed to be far less overwhelmed now. Knowing that she had contributed to this gave Éclair a feeling of pride and satisfaction far greater than what she had ever experienced in completing a task.

She was also somewhat incited that Kyoya was not allowed to take part in his family's business affairs. Oddly enough, she took that as a personal insult, which came across in the tone of her voice as she said, "It's a shame that your family is too blind to appreciate your talents. If you were allowed to join them, the Ootori Group might not be on the financial parabola so often."

Éclair had complete faith in Kyoya's business abilities. She had witnessed firsthand how capable and brilliant he was and how hard he worked. It was an utter shame that he had been so completely disregarded by his family by virtue of his birth.

Éclair toyed in her head with the idea of giving Kyoya a position within Grand Tonnerre so that he could provide his financial smarts in a more mainstream setting than a Host Club in a high school. But she came to the inevitable conclusion that that would take up time that Kyoya did not have to expend. He would never accept an offer that came from a somewhat competitive company anyway. He was far too proud for that.

Kyoya's eyebrows rose as he responded, "Though I'm not so sure about that, I will admit that my father does not have the best informed of financial advisers. With everything that he looks after, he can't be expected to keep up on every bit of financial information about the Ootori Group, but he could at least spend more money on better-invested persons." He adjusted his glasses on his nose and continued by returning the question. "How are you doing this evening, Éclair?"

She smiled, as it seemed that Kyoya was becoming more comfortable with using her given name. It gave her at least the illusion that they were becoming closer than before. "I'm doing fairly well, thank you. I'm done with homework and business as well; managing the Host Club's accounts is challenging, but it excites me. I have great respect for how you are able to keep it running so flawlessly. I didn't have any other obligations and you are the only person I can talk to. So here we are."

"Here we are," Kyoya echoed as his gaze rose to the ceiling. His eyes silently traced imaginary designs. For how much he longed to have an intellectual conversation, he didn't actually know what to talk about. His mind kept going back to the conversation they'd had on their 'date' but that had mostly consisted of talking about literature and he couldn't possibly choose another book to bring up. "I apologize for not being terribly talkative this evening. It seems that I'm not a conversationalist tonight."

"That's all right," Éclair reassured him. She didn't want Kyoya to hang up the phone just because he couldn't think of a subject to talk about. Just hearing the Shadow King's voice was satisfying to Éclair, and it didn't hurt that had interesting and intellectual views on the world either.

She hummed softly, trying to think up a conversational so that Kyoya wouldn't feel like hanging up. It was a bit difficult. None of the ice breaker questions for business conversations that she had memorized by heart since she was a little girl seemed applicable here.

After a moment of pondering, she decided to springboard off of her earlier thoughts. "If you weren't a member of a rich and successful family like the Ootoris, if you had no obligations or expectations or responsibilities from a family or anyone else, what would you choose to do with your life?"

"You always have the most interesting questions," Kyoya mused as he thought about the questionFor that moment, Éclair was glad that Kyoya couldn't see her, because she was sure that she that she was blushing. It wasn't your typical compliment, but it was still more than she was accustomed to. She wasn't used to being called 'interesting'. Aside from her money, she was probably widely considered to be the dullest person on the earth. She was pleased that Kyoya disagreed.

Kyoya wondered, what would he do if he was a nobody? It was an interesting pair of shoes to step into, as though he were taking on the mindset of a commoner like Haruhi before she joined the club. In that way, he would just be another passerby, just another nameless face that was constantly lost in the crowd. He would no longer be able to obtain special deals from store owners by dropping his name or even get a discount at a commoner's coffee shop by flashing his 'beautiful' face. If he was a simple Japanese teenager, what would he honestly be doing?

All he'd ever known in his life was his obligations to the Ootori name. He had to keep perfect grades and keep up with the Ootori Group's financial picture—understand what it was that his family did for a living—and so on. He'd grown up knowing numbers and data and manipulation. To have all of that taken away and leaving him with such freedom was almost unthinkable. Just what was he supposed to do if he was just another average teenager growing up in Japan? Would he get a job at a store? Would he still be getting good grades, or would he not have cared? Would he ever do anything worthwhile if he didn't have the predetermined outcome in his life to fight against?

"I suppose I would become another one in the sea of faces," he replied truthfully.

"I don't believe that," Éclair answered quickly. "Not for a second. I don't believe that your name and wealth and expectations have that much to do with your ambition, intelligence, and charisma. If tomorrow the Ootori family went bankrupt and you were flung out onto the street, I don't believe that much about you would change. Maybe your pride would be wounded a little, but you would pick yourself up and go get a new future."

Éclair was surprised by her response, but it was part of this new trend of 'saying whatever I instinctually think when I am around Kyoya Ootori' that she had fallen into recently. But what she said was true, from her eyes. Kyoya wasn't a quitter. Even if he hadn't been born rich and 'beautiful', Kyoya would never have been just another face to be passed over and forgotten. Something about his very nature was strong and proud and aspiring. Even without his privileged resources, Kyoya had talents and a personality that were not connected to the Ootori family name. That was something Éclair could not say about herself.

Kyoya, too, was surprised at Éclair's sudden reply, and he gently pushed his glasses back up on his nose as a mental excuse for his silence. Her voice made her sound so sure, so determined, as though there was not a single doubt in her mind to persuade her otherwise. How could one be so certain on something such as another's personality? He didn't even know how to respond to such sincerity or a compliment so meaningful.

He found himself answering, "That then becomes the question of nature versus nurture, does it not? Does one's personality come genetically or is it something they obtain through their upbringing? Are things such as personality, interests, and more a result of heritage or household?" His voice lowered a notch in volume. "Am I myself because I _am_ an Ootori, or because I was _raised_ as one?" it was a lame reply to such a commendation as he'd been awarded from Éclair, but somehow he couldn't bring himself to actually acknowledge the positivity that her statement held. As the third son, he found it impossible.

Éclair wanted to answer that she didn't think that being an Ootori had anything at all to do with either way, but she realized that that was an illogical argument, as well as a non-answer to the question that Kyoya had posed. She pondered the question carefully, never having seriously considered such psychological questions. What was it that made a person? Were human beings born with a personality and talents already in side of them? Or were such things results of the environment that they lived in?

Her answer this time came more slowly. "I think for each person it is a mixture of both. Of course we are influenced by our environments; billions of dollars a year in marketing would be wasted if that were not true. And each person is biologically inclined towards certain areas of knowledge and physical action. There are definitely people, such as myself, who fall back on their family name because they have nothing else of substance. But I don't think that is the case for you. Your Ootori name is merely a means to achieve the ends that you would already be naturally inclined to reach as Kyoya." She paused, trying to recall something. "I once read that the secret of life is to be indispensable somewhere to someone. If that is the case, you have achieved that goal. And you did it without any influence from the Ootoris. It was all your doing." It was a bit frustrating how much Kyoya had been trained to devalue himself. Éclair wanted to change that.

"You do not fall back on your name," Kyoya countered. "It has been used to educate you and teach you certain social standards, as every family should, but you still make a name for yourself. People don't know you as the heir to the Tonnerre name, but rather as Éclair Tonnerre, the woman expected to take over the business. People remember you as you are before they remember that you are a person of a famous family."

Éclair was dumbstruck for several moments, trying to take in everything that Kyoya had said, attempting to convince herself that those words had indeed left the Shadow King's mouth. Kyoya had acknowledged her; her, as Éclair Tonnerre the person…not just the heiress to Grand Tonnerre. Her whole life, Éclair had sought validation but nothing she ever did was good enough. She had been relegated, partially by herself, to the shadow of her family name. Never to be seen as Éclair, but as a pawn in the grand game of business played by Grand Tonnerre. Even though she was still thought 'Éclair Tonnerre' in Kyoya's mind, she could tell that he respected her own merits.

Kyoya paused, choosing his next words carefully. "I am as dispensable as anyone else is, Éclair," he replied flatly, speaking slowly as though he still cared what word choice he was using even though he was speaking his mind. "If I had never met Tamaki then he would still be running the Host Club, having found another fool to take care of the club's finances. It would not matter if I had been a part of the Ootori family or not, as I am positive that the Ootori Group would have scarcely, if at all, suffered from my not being there." Kyoya focused on a spot on his wall as he spoke, falling deeper into his own thoughts and getting lost in the crackling voice on the other end of the phone.

Éclair was stunned by Kyoya's comment, saying that it wouldn't matter if he disappeared from everybody's life. On a purely technical level, this was true of everyone. If someone wasn't born, no one that they would have known would be affected in their own perspective. But to hear such a thing come from Kyoya—that his membership in the Host Club and his place in the Ootori family were so meaningless—was devastating. On a personal level, if Kyoya's existence amounted to nothing, then Éclair was a leech on the universe. But for Kyoya…Éclair was beginning to see someone who was much more damaged and vulnerable than he came across.

This combination provoked a reaction in Éclair that she had not experienced in over a decade: that of warm, salty droplets falling from her eyes. She didn't notice at first until one of the drops fell on her hand. She gasped softly and put a hand partially over her mouth. Her voice trembled noticeably when she said, to no one in particular, "Oh no…"

Kyoya was reeled out of his thoughts as he focused again on the voice in his ear. His lips tugged down into a frown as he heard a strange fluctuation in her voice. If he didn't know any better, then he would have assumed that Éclair was crying, but he could simply not imagine water dripping from her cold, defensive eyes. For what reason would she have behind crying at this moment, anyhow?

"Are you alright?" he murmured, sitting up in bed and pressing the phone closer to his ear. His attention was focusing more on the phone call than before, feeling a touch of concern as to why she sounded so troubled. "Did something happen?"

Éclair made a sound that was halfway between a laugh and a sob. She was trying to stop crying, but it was useless. She had bottled it all in for so long now that now, she couldn't stop. The more she wiped the tears away, the faster they came.

"Yes, something did happen," she admitted, opening up in a moment of weakness. "You happened, Kyoya Ootori. I've never felt like this before and it is all your fault." She took a moment to collect herself, clearing her throat so that her words would come out cleaner. "In one breath, you were able to say something so wonderful by acknowledging me and in the next, you said something so dreadful. No matter how tomorrow plays out, or the next day, or the next year…" She took a deep breath, knowing that she would never be able to take back her next words. "…I needed to meet you."

Kyoya was stunned. Dazed. Dumbfounded. Stupefied. It didn't matter what you called it; he simply could not believe what he was hearing over the phone. Firstly, Éclair Tonnerre, the icy mistress that barely puts on a credible smile in the company of others, was crying over the phone. Not only that, but she was crying because of something that he had said. His mind slowly retracted over their conversation, trying to pick out what it was that had left his mouth that had pushed Éclair to tears.

 _'In one breath you were able to say something so wonderful by acknowledging me and in the next you said something so dreadful.'_ So what had he said? He had acknowledged her as a person…that was so wonderful? Kyoya supposed that with the life Éclair was leading, always playing the character of the heiress much like he always played the character of the loyal third son, she was as surprised at his stating she was her own person as he was actually saying it. But what was so dreadful that he had said? Was it that he was dispensable and unneeded?

Kyoya had always thought those things about himself. It was a curse to be the third son in this competitive world. It was just the truth that he was never going to grab at the family fortune. At least his second eldest brother, Akito, still had a chance at the title if he only just tried a little more. Yuuichi was guaranteed the place so long as he kept his work ethic. But no matter how hard Kyoya tried, he would be of no use to the Ootori Group. His father rarely acknowledged him at home as it was, and after the Ouran Fair, it seemed that his father disliked him even more from the work he did at the Host Club. Despite everything that he said about being prepared and having all the answers, Kyoya didn't know what he wanted to do after high school because he saw the real opportunities for him in life. He could do anything yet he couldn't achieve the one thing he's striven for since childhood.

 _'I needed to meet you.'_

What did that mean? For what purpose would Éclair possibly have to meet the Shadow King? He was someone capable of something great, something powerful such as the royalty he was referred to as, but he will forever be shadowed by his family, his brothers, and the impossible goals he strove for. Éclair couldn't possibly need to have met him even once in her life.

Except, she could.

When Éclair had finally sufficiently recovered from her emotional outburst, she felt a little embarrassed for having cried like that when Kyoya was listening. She didn't want him to think that she was weak. However, somewhere inside of her, she knew that she was weak and vulnerable. And Kyoya was too.

Her whole life, Éclair had played the part of the Tonnerre heiress. It was all she had ever known. She had been raised to be dutiful, intelligent, and ruthless. Those character traits had defined and confined her all of her life. Anything outside of those three characteristics was a 'waste'. Personality, hobbies, bonds…she had never had a use for such things. She had never been allowed to be a teenage girl; never allowed to be simply 'Éclair'. It must have been the same way for Kyoya. He had always fit the role of the Ootori's third son. Like Éclair, he had been given strict guidelines under which to operate. Deviations were unacceptable. The two of them were trapped performers in a Noh play, unable to take off their masks and forced to continue the charade into perpetuity.

This was why being acknowledged by Kyoya was so dreadfully important to Éclair. To her mother, she was an unwanted burden. To her father, she was the future of Grand Tonnerre; when she wasn't too busy being a disappointment, that is. To her business partners, she was a big dollar sign with a dress on. To the rest of the world, she was a cold, calculating smile. But never just 'Éclair'…at least not until she had met Kyoya.

They walked the same perilous tightrope, and so he had been able to see past her frigid expression and see that she was secretly terrified of falling. She couldn't ever express her gratitude or her relief at not having to pretend to be something more than she was, even if it was just for this one person.

She wanted Kyoya to know that he didn't have to be anything other than 'Kyoya' in front of her either, if he didn't want to.

"You hold me at too high of a regard," Kyoya finally murmured.

Éclair sighed, exasperated at his response. "You're lucky I don't drive over there and knock some sense into you, Kyoya Ootori." Even as she spoke, there was a smile on her face. "I'm merely an observer, like you. And what I have observed is someone who means a great deal to quite a few people, and should therefore have a higher opinion of himself. If you keep degrading yourself because you are the third born, you will continue to spin your wheels and not get anywhere. How do you expect to reach your goals if you are too denigrated by yourself to even try?"

How had Kyoya had the strength to fight against his Noh mask? It was because he had found something that was more important: Tamaki Suoh and the Host Club. Until recently, Éclair had despaired at ever finding anything like that. That was what she had come to Japan to find. And she had.

An amused grin wiggled its way onto Kyoya's lips at Éclair's statement and he even managed to let out a breathy laugh. It made Éclair smile more. She wished that he would laugh and smile more often. Even a sincere smirk would suit him more than a frown, a perpetually disinterested look, or even a fake smile like her own.

Kyoya knew she was right. If he gave up before he even tried, then he'd never get anywhere. That philosophy that Tamaki had shared with him in junior high had been knocked out of him at the Ouran Fair, only to be re-instilled by Éclair Tonnerre of all people.

Éclair knew that Kyoya was capable of taking his own destiny. As long as there was even a thread left or Kyoya, he could grasp it and keep climbing upwards, toward the place he wanted to go, whether that place was the head of the Ootori Group or elsewhere. She wouldn't let him give up because the way was long and hard. Whether he wanted to or not, Éclair resolved to keep pushing Kyoya until he reached that place.

"I suppose you have a point," he admitted softly. "If I don't try then there will be no hope in achieving anything…It's better to fail after trying your hardest than to never try at all. That's common knowledge, isn't it?" He leaned back against the headboard of his bed, closing his eyes. A smile still played along his lips. Just as before, he couldn't believe how stupid he'd become, having believed that he had to stay inside a frame, keep a role of a play, or stick to the restrictions of the chains his father had captured him in. He had the power to break out of any constraints, if he only tried hard enough. That was the Ootori way, after all.

 _There's no obstacle that my father can force upon me that I cannot overleap myself._

"Kyoya?" a small voice called, barely able to be picked up through the phone. Kyoya opened his eyes and sat up, turning toward the open door. His mood immediately soured when he saw the familiar girl standing at the doorway. "I'm lonely downstairs…You should come down."

Éclair strained to hear the quiet female voice over the phone. She couldn't hear what the voice was saying, but it was soft and young. That ruled out the Ootori family matriarch. She knew that Kyoya had an older sister; perhaps that was the voice? Who else would it be? What other woman would be in Kyoya's room? She could hardly ask, but gears of jealousy were beginning to turn in her stomach.

"I'm working on a project with someone from school," Kyoya said to the girl at the door. "You're interrupting us. I'll go downstairs when I can."

When there was no answer from the voice, Éclair asked, "Am I keeping you from something?"

Kyoya listened to the fading footsteps before turning back to the call. "Not at all," he replied. "It was just a nuisance. I don't have anything to attend to."

Éclair was pleased when she heard Kyoya sent the intruder away. Whoever the girl was, Kyoya considered Éclair more worthy of his attention. If she had been a 'nuisance' as Kyoya put it, he would have used this mystery girl as an excuse to end their phone call. But he hadn't. For the first time in her life, Éclair felt like someone special. Not the usual privileged feeling that she was used to, but like she actually meant something to someone. She was probably reading too much into the situation, but it made her happy to stay with this delusional line of thought. And she was more than happy to dismiss 'mystery girl' altogether.

The hour was beginning to get late. Soon the two of them would have to start at least thinking about sleep; but Éclair didn't want to hang up just yet. "You still owe me a date, Kyoya Ootori," she teased.

Despite how strange the situation was, Kyoya found that he was a little excited to go on this date. Perhaps it was the intellectual conversations they had, or maybe he was beginning to sincerely enjoy being in Éclair's company, much like how he'd grown fond of Tamaki's presence after a time. He wasn't sure, but he decided not to put too much thought into it.

"I'm aware," Kyoya agreed. "But you'll have to wait a while longer. Are you free this weekend? If I finish my schoolwork early enough then I should be able to take you up on that offer. So long as you continue upholding the club's budget, I should be able to go. I'll even take you to my favorite place, like I promised."

Éclair didn't even bother to think about her schedule for the weekend. Whatever was written down in her planner was inferior to spending time with Kyoya. He was far more intelligent, interesting, and important to her than any business partner or teacher that she might have work to turn in to.

"Yes, I'm free," she replied, trying to contain her enthusiasm. "The Host Club's accounts will remain as perfect as they would be if you were taking care of them." Éclair couldn't wait to see what place Kyoya decided to take her to. She knew exactly where she wanted to take him.

Kyoya's ears picked up his father's faint shouts for him. No doubt his absence downstairs was finally noticed. There'd be no way out of burrowing away in his room now. He suppressed a sigh and focused on the phone call for a moment more.

"It seems I have business to attend to, Éclair, so I'll have to leave for now. Good evening and I'll see you tomorrow." What a strange statement. At the start of this bet, he would have hoped that Éclair would be in his presence as little as possible and now here he was, wishing her a good night and knowing that he'd see her again the next day.

Éclair was only somewhat disappointed that the call was coming to an end. It was clear that Kyoya had something important to attend to and she didn't want him to get into trouble. Plus, her eyelids were beginning to get heavy; she needed sleep, it seemed. But her spirits lifted with Kyoya's reassurance that they would see each other again tomorrow. The most she could have expected before was a 'Perhaps we will see each other tomorrow', but now it seemed like a certainty. Perhaps her wishful thinking wasn't as delusional after all.

"Good evening, Kyoya. Do your best on your business and try to get some rest, if you can." With eager anticipation for tomorrow, Éclair ended the call and got ready for bed.


	6. Chapter 6

A young girl of eighteen years entered Music Room #3 and looked around uncertainly. She felt a little out of place in her long black dress, as every other girl was wearing a sickening yellow dress supported by a petticoat underneath. There were so many people here, all of them being loud, which deeply contrasted against the quiet hallway she'd just walked through.

This was Music Room #3, though: the room where Yoshio Ootori had said his son would be spending the afternoon. Looking around, she didn't see Kyoya anywhere; only a number of handsome boys and squealing girls who didn't seem to have an intelligent thought in their heads. Hesitantly, she stepped further into the room, still looking around for Kyoya before warily taking a seat on one of the few empty couches.

Éclair entered the room just minutes later. Her hands were empty, as she had left her glasses in her desk. Carrying them around at other times was fine, but not when she wanted to visit Kyoya. It was a show of good faith: a sign that she wanted to become as honest with him as he had been with her.

After entering the room, she looked around, but didn't spy Kyoya. She inquired of the other hosts where he was and was reluctantly told that he had yet to arrive. Éclair didn't mind waiting. She needed to compose herself, as her heart was beating out of control. Scanning the room again for a place to sit, she noticed a young lady about her age sitting on one of the couches near the door. She wasn't wearing the Ouran uniform, signifying that she was either a recent transfer student or not a student of the school at all.

Éclair's interest was piqued, so she took a seat on the loveseat opposite the other young lady, studying her intently. The smile she gave the young girl wasn't the one she reserved for Kyoya, or even the polite, strained one she put on for business associates. It was the cold, calculating smile she used on the rest of the world. "You aren't an Ouran student, are you, Miss?" she inquired.

The girl looked up, meeting Éclair's gaze and focusing on her smile. It was hard for her to tell, but the smile certainly didn't register as friendly…though she could be wrong. She hadn't seen many smiles in her life, so it was hard to tell which ones were genuine and which ones were fake.

"No," she replied honestly, brushing her dress flat over her knees. She wasn't very sure why this girl had decided to talk to her, but at the very least, she didn't seem ditsy like the other girls in the room. "I'm homeschooled. I just came to visit." Though she didn't understand why, she had been instructed to keep quiet about her reasons for visiting, so she intended to do so.

"Is that so?" Éclair asked, feigning interest until she could discover what the girl was doing here. From the girl's clothes, mannerisms, and accent, Éclair surmised that she was wealthy. Crushingly so. It wasn't unusual for girls of that status to be homeschooled. This had been the state of Éclair's education her entire life before coming to Ouran Academy, as her father believed that it would limit distractions and enable her to complete school and business work interchangeably.

So why was a wealthy homeschooled girl visiting the Host Club? Even if it was just out of curiosity, she would have had to hear about it somewhere. The Ouran Fair, perhaps? Or maybe one of the hosts? "My name is Éclair Tonnerre. What is yours, if I may ask?"

"Keiko Tadeshi," she replied as she recognized the Frenchwoman's name. "Tonnerre…as in, Grand Tonnerre? Shouldn't you be in France?" Her tone was a balance of snide and questioning, as though Éclair was doing something incorrectly just by being in Japan. Her dark eyes didn't waver from Éclair's icy blue and her countenance didn't change much from her neutral expression. Though the questions that Éclair was throwing at her were surprising, she didn't feel a need to reveal that to her.

Éclair, likewise, recognized the other girl's family name: the Tadeshi family owned Tadeshi Model and Make, more simply known as the Tadeshi Company, a large-scale corporation that specialized in building and manufacturing. It explained her highborn air, certainly.

The Frenchwoman hid her slight irritation at the girl's question behind her frigid smile, wishing that she hadn't left her glasses behind in the classroom now. She smothered the incredible number of snark-filled retorts that she could have made and instead replied with the innocuous, "I have some business to conduct in Japan and my father didn't want me falling behind in my studies, so I am attending Ouran Academy for the time being." She made a counter attack as she added, "And what about yourself? What is the heiress to one of the largest manufacturing companies in Japan doing at a high school host club? Waiting for someone, perhaps?"

Keiko shook her head without missing a beat. "No. I heard about the club in the papers shortly after the Ouran Fair. The idea of a host club intrigued me so I decided that I would visit when I was permitted. My father let me out of the house today so I decided I would come see the club myself." She glanced around. "It doesn't seem very interesting, though. Just a lot of loud girls and a few boys trying to entertain them." She wasn't a fan of 'host clubs' and what they were meant to be. The only reason she was there at all was to spend a little more time with Kyoya, seeing as she couldn't the night before at his house. Somehow the idea of his phone call about a project didn't sit well with her, but she had no reason to believe that he would lie to her face, so she had allowed herself to believe it.

Notwithstanding Keiko's quick answers, Éclair's analytic mind wasn't buying this story. In the span of four sentences, the girl had contradicted herself. It wasn't possible to be both intrigued and disinterested by the idea of a Host Club at the same time.

Not getting anywhere with the interrogation tactic, Éclair switched gears to something more conversational. Not actual interested conversation, mind, but the type that she had with her father's boring old business associates where she was polite and pretended to be interested in their tedious affairs in hopes that they might drop an interesting piece of information.

"It is very loud and frivolous at that," Éclair agreed. "I suppose as homeschooled ladies, we are used to more quiet and refined environments." She helped herself to a cup of tea from the pot on the table, knowing that none of the present hosts would condescend to do it for her. She felt better having something in her hands. Something about this girl was making her ill at ease and she was determined to figure out what it was.

Keiko watched as Éclair poured some tea, giving herself some time to ponder on what to say next. She wasn't used to being able to have such a free conversation—well, mostly free. Kyoya Ootori was an off-limits topic, but everything else was a possibility.

When Éclair had finished, she reached for the pot herself to pour some tea. She did so exactly as Éclair did, even adding the same amount of milk and sugar. Having never prepared her own tea before, Keiko wasn't sure what she liked in hers. Bringing the drink to her lips, she found it too sweet for her liking, so she allowed her hands to simply hold it in her lap as she continued the conversation. "And here I was hoping that the club would actually be entertaining, based off of the newspaper article I read. After coming here, I'm sorely disappointed."

By nature, Éclair wasn't the type of person to lose her temper. She had been trained since birth to be calm, collected, and poised. She had also never really cared enough about anything to be able to get mad over it. But when Keiko made her remark about being 'sorely disappointed' in the Host Club, Éclair felt the unfamiliar stirrings of anger deep within her. Sure, the Host Club wasn't her cup of tea; she had no time or patience for a bunch of interactive play-acting. But even so, she appreciated it for what it was and acknowledged the effort that went into such an endeavor. The Host Club was like a small business, and Éclair could at least respect any hardworking business that took off on its own merits and managed to stay afloat. The members of the Host Club, especially Kyoya, worked very hard in order to keep this business operational, and here was this spoiled, ignorant rich girl complaining that it didn't live up to whatever nonsensical expectations she had had of it.

Keiko raised her eyes back up to Éclair. "What do you come to the club for, then, if you dislike the loud atmosphere as well? It doesn't seem like the hosts take a great liking to you either if they blatantly ignored pouring you some tea."

Éclair did her best to stifle her anger, taking another sip of her too-sweet tea. "As it happens, I am waiting for someone. And notwithstanding the noisy environment and the disagreements I have had with the hosts, this is the most convenient place for us to meet.

"I see," Keiko replied softly, not bothering to ask who she was waiting for, as she only knew of one student—now two—who attended this school anyway. She rubbed the rim of the cup absently with her thumb as she watched Éclair sip her tea. Her smile seemed to be getting more and more strained the longer they spoke. Keiko couldn't help but wonder why, seeing as they were just having polite conversation. Did all girls get this irritated with simple topics? "Well if they're anything like you and I, then it's very selfish of you to request meeting somewhere so public."

Keiko's eyes wandered to the tiny platter of sweets lay out on the table and her gaze settled on a cherry sitting atop one of the desserts. She reached over and picked up the fruit, popping it into her mouth and impolitely leaving the cake sitting among its other perfect brethren. Her eyes lifted once again to meet Éclair's.

It became obvious to Éclair that Keiko had been confined to her home for far more than her schooling. The girl's manners were absolutely appalling and she clearly hadn't been taught the art of polite conversation; she had no filter whatsoever. It was as if the dark-haired girl had never had any kind of meaningful social interaction and had never been taught how to act in a social setting. It was…revolting. Éclair praised her lucky stars for her good breeding. Although it had somewhat limited her in forming meaningful bonds with other people, at least she was able to behave herself properly befitting someone of her social standing.

Perhaps it was a side effect of spending time at the Host Club, or with Kyoya, or both, but Éclair found that her emotions came to her much more easily nowadays and were harder than ever to suppress. She had to hide her disgust at Keiko's taking the cherry with another sip of tea as her mind stewed about picking up the ruined treat and stuffing the rest of it down the wasteful girl's throat.

"Believe me," Éclair responded, "it was not my decision to meet here. I would rather not, if it was an option. But this is the most convenient place for him."

Keiko never understood why others didn't seem too pleased with her behavior in public. She was rarely with her father, but when she was, he would correct several of the behaviors that she thought normal, since her maid had never taught her otherwise. She learned that she could eat what she wanted, say what she wanted, and be a free individual without consequence. Seeing Éclair's irked expression—was that irritation, or no?—made her think that she had done something incorrect, but what could she possibly have done?

Letting her mind move off the subject, Keiko set the cup down on the table before her, pulling at the hem of her dress absently as she straightened up.

"Then he's a host," Keiko deduced, her eyes unblinking as she watched Éclair's face for any sign of change in emotion. "Why else would a boy choose to meet somewhere like this? And he's not one of the hosts that are already here or else you would be talking with him, rather than sitting here with me." Keiko's stomach turned only for a moment at the sudden thought that perhaps Éclair was meeting Kyoya here, but she pushed the thought from her mind. There were already four hosts in the room, but there could be numbers that hadn't arrived yet. She was jumping to conclusions, and she didn't need to stress herself out over a stranger who was clearly judging her from across the table.

"Yes," Éclair replied. _At least this girl has some rough analytical skills to make up for her lack of manners._ "We have a business deal in the works, but he is so busy that the only time we can discuss things is while he is working here."

Éclair didn't have anything to hide, besides the fact that their 'business deal' was actually a courtship that had arisen from a dare, but she didn't feel like showing all the cards in her hand yet, especially since this girl had been very tightlipped about her true reasons for visiting the Host Club. Éclair still couldn't pin down what was bothering her about this girl, other than her appalling social mannerisms. Her ears were beginning to ring, though, and they only did this when they were trying to remind her of something she had heard. But what could it be? Something about the Tadeshi family? About Keiko? She willed herself to remember what her body knew that she had forgotten about. While she was trying to remember, Éclair resumed her 'polite' conversation. "I take it that you like fruit, Tadeshi-san?"

Keiko was silent as she glanced from the desserts and back to Éclair. "Cherries," she corrected quietly. "I don't particularly care for other fruit one way or another." Her fingers fiddled with a stray piece of thread hanging off of her dress as she stopped looking at Éclair for once. "I tend to find that they're often sour, no matter how freshly picked they are. It's rare that I actually manage to find an apple that isn't hard or bitter." Her dark eyes darted up at Éclair for a brief second before refocusing her attention on the ground. "Cherries seem to be the only thing I can stand."

"Interesting," Éclair noted. "You don't care for fruit because it is often too sour, but it doesn't seem that you care that much for sweet things either." The information itself wasn't as interesting as the contradiction. Keiko seemed to be full of those, and it told Éclair an awful lot about her character. She was about to add an additional comment when it clicked into place: what her echoic memory had been trying to tell her.

That voice, Keiko's voice, was familiar. But how? Éclair was positive that she had never met the heir to the Tadeshi Company before. This girl had obviously never been to any of the business parties that Éclair's parents had brought her along to. Keiko hadn't attended the Ouran Fair and had never been to the school after that…so where had she heard that voice? It seemed recent. Éclair backtracked through every encounter of the past few days. She didn't have to go that far back.

 _No. No, it couldn't be._ Éclair wanted to dismiss her suspicions, but she couldn't. She needed to hear Keiko talk again. "What kinds of foods do you care for, then? Other than cherries?"

Keiko was silent, taking her time in deciding what it was indeed that she enjoyed eating. The silence grew between them, though she didn't seem to notice the tension that hung in the air. Finally she replied, "There used to be a cook my father hired that made the most splendid futo maki sushi. He made sure the crab was never too rich and the vegetable were freshly washed so they had a clean taste…I'm not sure why Father ever fired him." She said the last sentence more to herself than to Éclair and she grew silent as she pondered the answer to herself.

Éclair only peripherally listened to Keiko's response, as she was too busy training her ears on the sound of Keiko's voice rather than what she was saying. The more she listened, the more her suspicions were confirmed. This was the mysterious female voice she had heard during her phone call with Kyoya last night. The gears of jealousy began to turn again. What had this ill-mannered princess been doing at Kyoya's house? She didn't seem like the type of person for whom social calls were a common occurrence.

Éclair switched to a stealth tactic. "Wealthy families like you have appearances to keep up, surely. And if your father thought that the cook wasn't up to par, then he couldn't very well be embarrassed in front of his dinner guests. The wrong kind of food can ruin a business dinner and I'm sure that your father wouldn't have wanted that to happen in the presence of one in his more prestigious business partners, such as the Ootori Group." It wasn't subtle, but Éclair wanted to give the other girl the inkling that she was on to her.

Keiko's head lifted a little too quickly and she silently scolded herself for jumping at the mention of 'Ootori'. She attempted to play it off as nonchalantly as she could, though she was so unused to a social environment that she couldn't tell how much was written across her expression. "I suppose he did have a reason to…but why do you mention the Ootori Group? That seems like an awfully specific company to throw in. Are you trying to imply something, Tonnerre-san?" Keiko bit her tongue behind closed lips, hoping that she wasn't giving away too much by voicing her suspicions at Éclair's statement. It was strange that she had brought up the Ootoris, after all. Was she onto her? Had she somehow given away the secret that her father had commanded she keep stowed away until he and Yoshio Ootori announced it at the next national business meeting? Her father would never forgive her if she had.

Éclair's suspicions were confirmed. Something funny was going on around here and she intended to weasel it out by hook or by crook.

"I'm not trying to imply anything, Tadeshi-san," Éclair toyed behind her icy smile. "I was just looking for a specific example, and seeing as the Ootori Group's third son works here as a host, it was the first company that came to mind." Éclair entwined her hands and rested her chin on top of them as she thought aloud, "Although, now that I think about it, it was a fitting example. The Tadeshi Company and the Ootori Group are very close in business terms, are they not? I believe that your family's company does the manufacturing work on all of the Ootori Group's larger machines and testing equipment."

Eclair had learned all about the Ootori Group and its associates when it had been set to be bought by Grand Tonnerre, and was now exceedingly grateful for this information. The Tadeshis and the Ootoris had a long and nasty history together, and it was making Éclair somewhat uneasy to think of the implications…of why Keiko might have been at Kyoya's house. She tried to brush off these concerns; it could have been a simple business meeting. She had attended several such meetings when a potential business partner's child of the same age was present. It was a sign of solidarity, a hope that the companies' next generation would also work together. It could have just been that. Maybe.

Éclair's leering tone was easy enough for even Keiko to pick up on. She wasn't certain how much Éclair knew, but she wasn't about to spill anything. Until the Frenchwoman explicitly stated her secret, she would continue keeping it as though she knew nothing.

Regaining her sense of words, the raven-haired girl nodded. "Yes, my father is very close to Yoshio Ootori. They were recently discussing at the Ootori household about a building to test new therapeutic psychotherapy that scientists working in the Ootori Group were developing. From what I heard, it seemed like an ingenious new idea."

"Perhaps you are already familiar with the third son, Kyoya Ootori, then," Éclair said.

Just how far was Éclair planning to push her? From the way she was talking, it was as though she wanted Keiko to admit her little affair, but Keiko wasn't quite ready for that. "Yes, I've met Kyoya-san"—she forced herself to use the –san suffix rather than the –kun suffix she was used to—"on a couple of occasions. He is very dedicated to his father and the Ootori Group. It's rather inspiring to listen to him talk of the company with such passion."

It made Éclair's stomach turn, hearing this uncultured girl call him 'Kyoya-san' so casually. It had taken a month of long, hard work before Éclair had been able to call him anything more intimate than 'Ootori-san', and here this rich brat was trying to undermine that. Éclair had never felt…jealousy and possessiveness like this before, not even months ago when she had tried to keep Tamaki Suoh and Haruhi Fujioka apart. The real thing was a burning emotion that threatened to scorch her to ashes. Even if it was contrived, Kyoya Ootori was _her_ boyfriend! And she would be damned before she let this black-haired, socially inept princess get in the way.

"From what I know of Ootori-san"—Éclair hated having to revert to that title ,but it had to be done in front of everyone but the Shadow King in question—"he is very passionate about every project that he undertakes. In fact, he works very hard to maintain this…how did you put it? _'Highly disappointing'_ Host Club?"

At the mention of her previous comment, Keiko felt a prick of guilt, but she didn't let it affect her much. Kyoya had barely mentioned the Host Club to her, at most saying it was simply a hobby, so she chose to believe what had come from the Ootori's mouth, and that Éclair was exaggerating the pride he took in this little club.

"It's just disappointing to me. It's clearly very popular with a wide array of girls, so it is in no way a failure. It just doesn't appeal to me, is all." Keiko's hand reached up to the thin braid on the left side of her face, finding a new plaything other than the stray thread, which she had snapped off her dress during her previous statements. "Although, I haven't heard Kyoya-san talk about the Host Club much, if at all, so I wouldn't know how prideful he would be with this little endeavor. It seems like child's play compared to running a whole business, though. If Kyoya-san honestly thinks that running this is anywhere close to running the Ootori Group, then it's no wonder he's out of the run for the title."

Keiko hated herself for saying something so degrading. Even a socially inept person like her could understand that Kyoya was trying his hardest to get even a shot at running the company, but she wanted to deter Éclair as quickly as possible. If that meant throwing out some sour words, then she would.

Something in Éclair snapped. Keiko's obnoxious habits, such as picking at her clothing and hair and desecrating food would have been enough to make Éclair dislike her, but such nasty, degrading remarks about Kyoya and all of the hard work, frustration and sleepless nights he had endured to keep the Host Club running…It made Éclair furious. She had never hated anyone, aside from maybe Yoshio Ootori. But Éclair Tonnerre _hated_ Keiko Tadeshi with her whole being.

Holding her tea cup around its rim, trying to keep from breaking it, Éclair set it down on the table between them with an audible _clink_ that was so loud that several of the Host Club patrons turned to look at the scene for a moment before they were distracted again. Éclair's fake smile completely failed and she gave Keiko a look that could freeze hell over as she spoke very softly, with deadly precision. "And what would someone like you know about running an actual business." It wasn't a question. It was a challenge.

There was a deathly silence between them with tension so thick you could cut it with silverware. Then, slowly, Keiko's lips upturned into a sickly grin. It was hard to describe, other than something that was a mixture of amusement and disappointment. "Did I say something to offend you?" she whispered in a darkly pleased tone. "Because your face looks rather repulsive with such an angered expression pasted onto it." At this point, Keiko didn't even care how rude she was sounding. Éclair had twisted her in the wrong direction as well. Maybe not quite as badly, but certainly enough to make her want to play just as low. "And now you're questioning me about how I run a business? I'm not sure if you're aware, Tonnerre-san, but I was the one who suggested to my father that we involve the Tsukamoto family because of their dabbling in raw materials when I was just twelve. I've been looking over contracts and financial reports as bedtime stories since I was eight. My father has raised me at top condition to be the perfect heir to the Tadeshi throne and you have the gall to ask what I know about running a business?"

She met Éclair's eyes, her dark eyes shining with the first fierce emotion they've displayed the entire conversation. "I don't very much appreciate your tone, Tonnerre-san, and I doubt that Kyoya-san would either. From the way you act, I'd say that his opinion of you matters very much to you."

Part of Éclair's anger abated. Keiko was finally showing her true colors. No more of this polite, naïve act that she tried—and miserably failed—to put on for show. There were no more pretenses about being oblivious to her rude manner of speech; now she was embracing her lack of a filter. Her witless expression had turned into one of cruel, calculating competition. _This_ was an enemy that Éclair would face: the one that faced her head-on with confidence, instead of hiding in the shadows and playing dumb.

Éclair's smile was back in place, more conniving and cutthroat than before. "I merely asked because you seem quite sheltered and uneducated. You contradict yourself so often that it is a wonder that you can even decide which side of the bed to get up on in the morning. You are dismally bad in social settings, _mademoiselle_."

Éclair knew how to play the power game quite well. She knew how to undermine her opponent and use her observations against them. She had played this game with Kyoya in what seemed like ages ago, and she considered it to have ended in a draw. If she could face Kyoya, she could face anyone, including this silver-spooned brat. She ignored the last part of Keiko's remark, however. Weakness or not, there were only three people in the world whose opinion mattered to Éclair: her parents and Kyoya. She couldn't possibly lie about that.

"I can't say you're much better," Keiko countered with a sharp glare. "Sure, you have better manners. You know which fork to use with your salad and maybe you use 'please' and 'thank you' more than I do, but your personality is appalling. You use manipulation as a first instinct and act as though that gives you more of an advantage socially than me. From the looks of it, the hosts despise you. You probably used that sharp tongue of yours to push them up against a wall and they resent you for it. You think I can't see it? Even someone who's rarely been out in public can see it." She nodded over to a couple of girls who had been glancing over their shoulders at them the entire conversation. "They recognize you, but not for something good. They look worried, like they expect you to do something malicious here and now. Just what did you do, Tonnerre-san? Did you nearly get the club abolished? Did you try to ruin this little _business_ that Kyoya-san has created? Are you someone that no one can risk even an ounce of trust to?"

Éclair laughed, the sound like shattering glass, and tossed her chestnut hair over her shoulder. "I'll be level with you, Mademoiselle Tadeshi." Éclair switched completely to the French version of 'Miss' instead of Japanese, a sign that she wasn't intimidated or hurt by Keiko's comments. "I don't care whether anyone in this room likes me or not. I don't care about having a winning personality. I use my intelligence, coldness, and powers of manipulation to get whatever I want, and I have no regrets about this state of affairs. That is what being rich, educated, and powerful means." She crossed her ankles in a ladylike way and straightened her posture, sitting like a queen keeping court, and stared straight into Keiko's dark, bottomless eyes. "I consider it a compliment that people fear me. It means that I have succeeded."

Keiko stared back at Éclair, her cold unfeeling blue eyes unnerving the girl as she listened. "You don't care?" she repeated quietly, an edge to her voice. 'You're fine with being cunning and shrewd and pushing everyone away from you? You prefer being locked away in a little box, forever watching people as though they're lower than you? You prefer watching the world through a window?" Her voice was rising and she took a brief moment to swallow down her aggravated emotions and keep a hold on her quieter voice. "Just which host are you waiting for, exactly, if you'd rather everyone fear you?"

Éclair smirked, seeing that Keiko was losing a hold over her emotions, whereas Éclair had returned to her perfectly calm, poised, and collected self. All traces of the righteous anger that Keiko had inspired in her were wiped away and she stared the girl down without any fear or reservations. "Not at all. I am perfectly satisfied with my 'box', and a person like _you_ certainly isn't going to draw me out and make me dissatisfied." This was true in a sense. The box, the cage, the tower…it was where Éclair was comfortable. And the only time she felt comfortable leaving was when she was with Kyoya, the only person in the world that she could trust to understand what was in her head. The only person that she depended on not to betray her.

Seeing Keiko's unease grow, Éclair decided to play her trump card, something that would set the other girl's world off balance. "Not that it is any of your business, Mademoiselle Tadeshi, but I happen to be waiting for Ootori-san. What a small world we live in." She grinned triumphantly.

Keiko stared incredulously. Éclair was seeing Kyoya? But why? For what purpose would Kyoya ever want to see this wench sitting before her? Before she could even think to filter her words, Keiko hissed, "What business do you have with Kyoya-kun?" Even if Keiko had realized her blunder in switching suffixes, she couldn't have cared. If Éclair was becoming possessive over Kyoya—someone she was still referring to as _Ootori-san_ —then she would feel some satisfaction in throwing the fact that she was closer to Kyoya right in her smug little face.

And, sure enough, it made Éclair's winning smile falter. The change in suffix sent up several red flags and a chorus of warning bells in Éclair's mind. Even someone as uncouth as Keiko wouldn't call a business acquaintance through her parents '-kun'. This narrowed down the choices of how Keiko and Kyoya were acquainted. '-Kun' was a _very_ personal honorific, and both the Ootoris and Tadeshis were _highly_ respectable, formal, and old-fashioned families. There were _very few_ instances in which the patriarchs of these families would deem it appropriate for Keiko to use such a familiar term of address with Kyoya, and the possibilities made Éclair feel positively sick.

"As I said before, we have a business arrangement," Éclair managed to say.

The corner of Keiko's mouth upturned once more at the sight of Éclair's distress, even if it was at the cost of nearly revealing confidential information. Seeing her flustered once more was enough to satisfy Keiko and she sat back in the couch, offering nothing in return. Whatever 'business arrangement' Éclair spoke of could not be anything so important as to mess with the Ootori-Tadeshi arrangement.

Keiko looked over shoulder at the sound of the door opening, expecting it to be just another guest, but sat up when she found instead that it was the boy they'd both been waiting for.

Kyoya's hair was slightly disheveled, as though he had recently awoken from a nap. Thought he would never admit it, the reason for his tardiness was because he'd had to stay after class to be scolded by the teacher for falling asleep _again_. Despite Éclair's efforts to keep some pressure off of him, he had yet to fully reclaim his sleep schedule and—every so often—found himself dozing off by the end of the day.

His eyes scanned the room, making sure each host was in their place, but he froze when he saw both Éclair and Keiko sitting across from one another. From the way they were postured, it was clear that they'd been there for a while, which also meant that they'd been talking.

Éclair followed Keiko's eye-line when the black-haired girl sat up suddenly, turning around slightly to see what Keiko was looking at. Kyoya. For the first time ever, the sight of him made her feel extremely uneasy. For a split second, when their eyes met, all of Éclair's pain, confusion, doubt and anger flashed across her brilliant blue eyes like a bolt of lightning. But the Frenchwoman calmed herself. Despite all of Keiko's recent revelations and Éclair's sneaking suspicions, this was the same Kyoya that she had talked to on the phone last night. Nothing about him had changed. If she could trust him yesterday, there was no reason why she shouldn't be able to trust him today.

She didn't intend to let Keiko have any more victories. She wouldn't back down, no matter how unnerved she felt. She wouldn't leave the Host Club until she had spoken to Kyoya. After all, it was _her_ that he had wanted to see today, not Keiko.

Éclair turned around for a moment to smooth wrinkles out of her dress. She wanted to fix her hair, but she couldn't let Keiko see how much she cared about her appearance in Kyoya's presence. She waited for Kyoya to speak first, merely trying to maintain a smile as she followed the unsuspecting Ootori with her eyes.

Kyoya approached cautiously. Despite the hum of voices surrounding them, it seemed deathly silent between the three of them. After a moment of uneasy silence, Kyoya looked to Keiko and began, "What are you doing h—"

"Good afternoon, Kyoya-kun," Keiko interrupted, getting quickly to her feet and walking over. Kyoya held up a hand to stop her, his eyes glaring angrily. It left Keiko dead in her tracks, lips slightly parted and eyes wide yet unblinking.

"I told you not to call me that," Kyoya murmured, a familiar dark tone entering his voice. His eyes narrowed with thinly veiled disgust as he stared down Keiko. "Do not talk too personally to me, Tadeshi-san. If you feel the need then you may use 'Ootori-san'."

If Éclair wasn't so well-bred, she would have burst into laughter. It was clear that the familiarity between Keiko and Kyoya was completely one-sided. Kyoya seemed equally put off and disgusted by Keiko's lack of manners and presumptuous nature. All of Éclair's setbacks seemed inconsequential now. She reassured herself and likewise stood up, so that she could see Kyoya better.

Now that she was able to study him closely, she saw that his hair and clothes were rumpled. It looked like he had been napping. She hoped that he hadn't gotten in trouble for sleeping in school again. It wasn't his fault. No one would be able to stay awake in class if they had Kyoya's schedule.

She had something in her book bag: a gift for Kyoya. However, she couldn't give it to him with Keiko around. Politely, she bowed. "Good afternoon, Ootori-san." She smiled, trying to put him at ease. "I hope that classes were interesting today."

"No more so than usual. I could have practically fallen asleep with the droning voice that the teacher uses." Kyoya watched in his peripheral vision as Keiko silently sat down, her presence seeming to draw in on itself as she kept her head down and out of the conversation. He refocused on Éclair. "For what reason did you stop by, Tonnerre-san? Did you want to work on the project again this afternoon?" He was clearly using the same excuse he'd used the previous night to give the both of them a polite reason to leave the room.

Keiko's hands tightened their grip around the fabric of her dress as she concluded that Éclair was the person Kyoya had been on the phone with the night before.

Éclair looked at Kyoya with a somewhat mischievous light in her eyes, enjoying this private secret that the two of them were keeping together. "Yes, I would like to talk about it with you some more. I brought some materials that you might be interested in." If she could tie her present into this 'class project' narrative that they were spinning, she might be able to give it to Kyoya after all. She didn't look behind her at Keiko, but she wished she could see how uncomfortable the girl looked and give her a smug smile to signify that she was once again on top, and that was where she intended to stay.

"We should go to the library to work on it some more," Kyoya suggested, picking up on the fact that Éclair had something she wanted to show him. He looked over at Keiko, eyes narrowing distastefully for a brief moment before regaining his polite composure. "Thank you for coming to visit, Tadeshi-san, but next time I think it would be best to wait until the meeting. We can discuss plans then. There's no need to visit me at school, understand?'

Keiko gave a small nod and stood up. "I'm sorry to have bothered you, Ky-Ootori-san." She smoothed out her dress and then moved past them and into the hallway, out of sight.

Éclair let out a short stream of air, feeling the tension leave the atmosphere along with its black-haired harbinger. "Finally…" This was the kind of true relief that Éclair had only felt before after a particularly grueling business contract had been finalized. She did actually feel like her confrontation with Keiko had lasted for days and days on end. She was glad to be rid of her, and even gladder to once again have Kyoya's attention all to herself. She glanced back to her book bag, then back at Kyoya. "Did you still want to go to the library? Or would it be more convenient to stay here?"

"We may go to the pond like the other day," he replied. "The hosts can manage themselves, but I don't want them to become too suspicious of our affairs. It is rare for anyone to ever stop by the pond, so it should be a safe place to meet." He glanced at the door and hoped that Keiko had actually left and was not simply waiting around for him like she was known to do sometimes. "You go ahead and I shall meet you there. No need for people to see us leave together, yes?"

Éclair lightly blushed, having forgotten that no one was to know how much time she and Kyoya were spending together. And Kyoya was right to be cautious. For all they knew, that black-haired vixen was still lurking around somewhere, reading their lips and hanging on every word.

"I think that's a good idea," she concurred. Éclair gracefully scooped up her book bag from where she had placed it next to the cough and bowed politely, giving anyone watching the impression that she was leaving and going home for the day. "Until later, then, Ootori-san." She strode past him elegantly, out of the room and towards the pond.

* * *

 **Reviews are greatly appreciated!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks to those of you that have reviewed, favorited, and followed!**

* * *

After waiting for twenty minutes, taking time to check in with the hosts, Kyoya feigned receiving a phone call from his father and left the club for the day. He took his usual route towards the front of the school and looped around at the last moment, walking instead toward the pond. It seemed that Keiko had indeed left, which was a relief, and he hoped that she would stay that way until the following week when his father and her father had their next meeting.

It was strange, having to juggle both the secret arrangement with the Tadeshi Company and the secret with Éclair. The Host Club was hopelessly out of the loop for both, and he had to try hard to keep either secret away from the opposing girl. Kyoya wasn't sure how he was going to keep track of all this; he was stressed enough as it was.

Kyoya shook his head, letting it go as he arrived at the pond where Éclair waited.

Éclair was sitting sideways on the edge of the pond, looking into the water while softly swinging her legs back and forth. She would have been impatient before, but now she was calm, as though time had no meaning at all. Finally, she heard footsteps approaching. She looked up to see Kyoya. She stood from her place and walked over to meet him.

"Hello, stranger," she teased mildly, tucking a lock of stray hair behind her ear. She looked behind him for a moment, and then sighed in relief. "I'm glad to see that you weren't followed. I'm also impressed by how much patience you displayed in front of that Tadeshi girl." Éclair rolled her eyes slightly. "My experience with her was probably the most excruciating thirteen minutes of my entire life."

"You must excuse her. From what I've been told, she doesn't get much social interaction aside from her maid, who must have had little manners if she brought up Miss Tadeshi in such a way." Kyoya took a seat beside Éclair and adjusted his glasses. His hair didn't look nearly as bad as it did when he'd first entered the Music Room—signifying that he must have fixed it—but it still had a messy bedhead-esque look to it. "She accompanies her father when he comes over for bi-weekly meetings and is under the impression that because we see each other constantly that she can act familiarly with me. I'll have to speak to her more about it next time."

Éclair's suspicions about Keiko's upbringing had been correct. She could hardly believe that the Tadeshi family had left the raising of their heiress to a mere _maid_. Éclair at least had qualified governesses and tutors overseeing her education and upbringing. It was no longer any wonder that Keiko was so rude and unmannerly.

That still didn't excuse some of the things that she had said, but Éclair stifled her anger momentarily. She looked up at Kyoya and chuckled slightly. "I sort of like your hair like that. It makes you look less intimidating." She winked jovially and bent down to look through her book bag for a few things. "I will be fine. There really isn't any need to speak to mademoiselle on my behalf. I just don't know how you endure her company."

"Sometimes I don't either," Kyoya replied in a tight-lipped response. He watched her search through her bag as he ran his fingers through his hair, disliking it when his locks were wildly out of place. At least he would be able to go to sleep earlier that night and then hopefully would not doze off in class again. He hoped that he would be able to take a day that weekend to just sleep and catch up on all the hours of sleep he'd missed. Of course, he wouldn't forget the date he'd promised Éclair.

It was clear to Éclair that quality sleep was still eluding Kyoya, as she noticed his tired, on edge behavior. But it seemed like something else was contributing to the Shadow King's terseness. Éclair briefly wondered if it was something she had done, but Kyoya had seemed fine with her on the phone last night. Her face tensed up as the realization hit her: it was that Keiko girl that had Kyoya riled up. As if Éclair needed any more reason to despise her.

She finally withdrew a flash drive and a binder from her book bag, setting them both on Kyoya's lap. "The flash drive contains all the work I've done on the club's finances so far, as well as preliminary budgets for the next few months. I just thought you might want to look over them. The binder…" She paused for a moment, trying to decide how to explain. "I know that classes have been difficult lately. I don't want you to feel like I am intruding or disrespecting you, because it's not that at all…I just didn't know if you'd been able to concentrate fully during class, so I started keeping notes from the classes we have in common. I went back and wrote down all the key points from past lectures as well. Everything is color-coded and organized by class and lecture. I hope that it's helpful."

Kyoya pocketed the flash drive the moment she explained what was on it, intending to glance through her work before turning in for the night. As Éclair explained about the binder, he thumbed through some of the pages, eyes scanning over the notes. A couple of moments of silence passed when she finished her explanation as Kyoya looked over the binder.

Eventually, he closed it and looked up, meeting her eyes. "Thank you," he spoke finally, sounding indeed grateful for all the work she had done. He was so used to having to do everything by himself that it actually, for the lack of a better term, _touched_ him that she had gone through so much trouble just to aid him. "I appreciate all that you've done."

Éclair couldn't help but smile in satisfaction. She knew it was a little thing, and probably not at all helpful, but it was something. Kyoya wasn't the type to throw away a compliment or fake gratitude, so she felt that her time hadn't been wasted. It had been frustrating, taking notes when she had never done so before, as well as trying to remember the exact wording of lessons from the past. Her hand had cramped up so many times as she had struggled to write legibly. But she hadn't ever thought of giving up. She just…was so tired of seeing Kyoya struggle so hard, all alone, beaten down by everyone around him.

Her anger from earlier surfaced and Éclair looked down, not wanting Kyoya to see the dark, consuming emotions in her eyes. Her body became tense and she tightly grasped the fabric of her dress in her hands. "Unforgivable. I can never…never forgive Keiko Tadeshi."

Kyoya frowned, not understanding the anger that he suddenly overcome Éclair. He may have mistaken her turning away from him as embarrassment, if not for the sharp tone that her voice held as she spat out Keiko's name. Just what exactly had the two of them talked about that made Éclair so enraged? It didn't seem that Keiko had revealed that…surely the girl wasn't that stupid. However, that left the reason for Éclair's behavior to be quite the mystery, something that Kyoya never enjoyed. "For what reason?"

Éclair was so incensed that she unconsciously reverted to speaking in very quick French, all the words tumbling out at once: _"She said such heartless things about you. I don't understand why anyone thinks that they have the right to degrade you in public, or in private. You work a thousand times harder than any of them anyway. Why does it matter that you're the third son? That doesn't stop you from being the most talented or hardworking or passionate. How dare people demoralize you the way that they do? How can they in good conscience dismiss all your efforts? Why can't anyone see you as a person and judge you on your own merits?"_

The more Éclair spoke, the more incensed she became. It was clear that she was taking everything negative that she had ever heard anyone say about Kyoya and considering them as grave as though they had been directed towards her.

Kyoya was beyond feeling stunned at what Éclair had said. His mind had slowed as it processed her French; she had spoken so quickly that he missed some of the words, but he'd gotten the gist of it. Éclair was impassioned about what other people thought of him, a concept that was foreign to him. Someone else cared about what was thought about him? He'd never taken the moment to care what others thought of someone he knew unless it would directly affect his own reputation as well. The fact that _Éclair Tonnerre_ , the girl who did not care in the least about the club's feelings when she had tried to take Tamaki away from them, was caring about what others thought of _him_...it was beyond his comprehension. Why was she feeling this way? And how was he supposed to respond to it?

Eventually, she calmed down and forcibly returned to Japanese. "I'm sorry. I don't know what's wrong with me lately." She seemed to be swinging back and forth between extremes in emotion. So this is what it was like to be a 'normal' teenager. Éclair didn't like it very much. It felt like she was out of control.

Unable to figure out what to do, Kyoya just…sat there. He stared at Éclair with bewildered eyes as his mind struggled to process to think of something to say, to _think at all_.

Éclair felt like she might have overstepped her boundaries. It seemed that she was leaving Kyoya speechless more and more often. It wasn't like she _meant_ to. It was simply that the more time she spent with Kyoya, the more free she felt with her words and thoughts were things that would throw anyone off.

She took several deep breaths, trying to calm her elevated heart rate. Why did she care so much about what people said about Kyoya? Why was she taking it so personally? She didn't even care about direct insults to herself. Was Kyoya the conduit by which she expressed her secret frustrations about being criticized? That could be it, but it seemed like there was another reason lurking just below her facade. It used to be buried below, but this whole ordeal with Keiko had pushed it to the surface.

Still not able to meet Kyoya's eyes, she asked in a very serious, quiet voice, "Your relationship with Keiko Tadeshi—it goes deeper than just being the daughter of a business associate, doesn't it." It wasn't so much a question as it was a request for confirmation.

Kyoya was careful as he answered her question. He couldn't answer too quickly, nor hesitate for too long—she would know he was lying. "She is only a future partner of the Ootori group," he replied. "My father wishes her to become acquainted with the Ootori family and I am closest to her age. He thought it would be strange for Akito or Yuuichi to try to 'befriend' her, so he gave the task to me. It seems I have let her become a little too friendly, but there is nothing beyond a partnership. Why do you ask?"

Éclair looked up, scrutinizing Kyoya's face as he explained. He seemed to be sincere; what reason would Kyoya have to lie? He had always been honest with her before. Perhaps she _had_ over-thought things while talking to Keiko.

Kyoya didn't exactly feel bad about having to lie to Éclair, but he did wish that he could just tell her the truth and get it over with. It was bad enough that he had to keep both secrets from Tamaki and the others of the Host Club, but having to deal with Éclair who had eyes as sharp as a hawk's was exhausting. He hoped that she took his word and wouldn't question it again, even if she and Keiko happened to cross paths once more.

After a moment of looking into Kyoya's eyes for any trace of falsehood, Éclair relaxed, satisfied with his answer. It seemed that Keiko was simply too unmannered and her parents either hadn't corrected her or were unaware of her impropriety. The Frenchwoman's posture relaxed significantly. "Just a bit of paranoia, it seems. She talked so informally about and to you, she was at your home last night, and she nearly jumped out of her skin when I mentioned you, as though there was something between you two that she wasn't supposed to talk about."

Éclair moved closer to Kyoya, changing the subject. "You look tired. Did the business meeting go long last night?"

 _No, my father spent a solid hour reprimanding me after Keiko had gone home_ , Kyoya thought bitterly. He did not voice this, however, and instead replied, "Yes. Yuuichi asked me to help with some financial plans after Father went to bed. It seems even college graduates struggle every once in a while."

"Well good!" Éclair affirmed. "Maybe he'll take the hint that you have worthwhile insights." She seemed to be back to her 'usual' self, a little embarrassed for having such a childish meltdown in front of someone that she so highly respected. "I'm sorry for acting so improper in front of you. It's been difficult to control my temper lately. I must seem so foolish to you…" Her cheeks reddened a little. The gap between them that had been closing seemed to have widened again, and if it wasn't Keiko that was causing Kyoya's unease, it must be her. She shouldn't have spoken her mind on any of these matters. She should have obeyed her training and kept her large mouth shut.

"It's fine," Kyoya replied coolly. "I get to see the Éclair beyond the mask you wear. Beneath the Tonnerre name there's Éclair, a young girl who apparently has more trouble with her emotions than Tonnerre allows her to show." He granted himself a crack of a smile, feeling a little more at ease now that they had moved past the topic of Keiko. The thought of having to go home and study barely even crossed his mind now that he was in her presence. When before she had done nothing but wind him up, he found that he was winding down from being around her.

When Kyoya talked about her emerging emotions, it didn't sound like such a bad thing. Éclair allowed herself to smile and relax a little. "I suppose that is what happens when you suppress anything for a great length of time: eventually, under the correct amount of pressure, it is liable to explode."

Éclair couldn't help but chuckle at the thought of what Kyoya might be like if he exploded. When Éclair got too worked up, she talked very quickly in French, no matter what language she had been speaking in moments before, and her ears turned red. She wondered what kind of hidden tics Kyoya might have when he had been pushed too far. Maybe someday, when his life seemed a little calmer, she would try it. But that made it seem like she _had_ enough time, which reminded her yet again that she only had until April. It was already mid-February. Only a month and a half left.

"What's your favorite color, Kyoya?" she asked out of the blue. There was no one around and if he felt comfortable enough calling her by her first name here, then she figured it was okay to reciprocate.

"Violet," he responded after a brief moment of thought. "I've never had someone ask me that question before, aside from grade school."

For the longest time, he'd thought his favorite color was blue, the deep navy blue, like the suits he'd always seen his father wear. As he got older and his father became stricter with him, he found that he began to despise the color but still enjoyed the palette. When he saw the Ouran uniforms for the first time, he'd decided to adopt the color of his jacket as his favorite color. The pastel was a drastic change from the navy blue he was used to, but it suited him, somehow.

Violet. It was a cool color, by definition, but it was also regal and vibrant. Éclair found that violet matched Kyoya's personality perfectly. He was calm and collected and somewhat stoic but he also had an air of nobility about him. He was charming and brilliant and passionate. She smiled. She would have to remember this for the future.

After a brief moment of silence, Kyoya asked, "And what about you?"

Éclair chuckled quietly at his question. "You mean it wasn't obvious?" she teased in a friendly manner. "Red. All shades of it."

She found that red not only contrasted her eyes, making them appear even more brilliant, but it was a color that demanded attention. Éclair was always the first thing in the room that drew someone's eye, and she relished that attention. Red, like violet, was also a royal color, so it was a sign of power on top of everything else. Plus, she just liked the color. It made her feel confident and, in her moments of vanity, beautiful.

Red. Kyoya made a mental note of the color. For what reason, he was not sure, but he knew that he had to keep it in mind.

"So." Éclair flexed her hands against each other. "Valentine's Day is coming soon. Will you be getting several truckloads of chocolates and cards from a bunch of squealing girls?"

"Most likely," he agreed. "The guests seem to insist on getting us such presents. The other hosts play off their appreciation well, but I don't care for sweet things like chocolates, so I end up giving them all to Honey-senpai before I leave for the day. After the other guests have gone already, of course." If Kyoya actually took home all his gifts then his sister would probably stuff herself, only to complain and curse Kyoya for bringing such treats into the house.

Éclair chuckled, wondering how the Haninozuka heir could eat so many sweets and still have the appearance of a child. Perhaps his appearance was mirroring his inner self. "Well, that's one of the benefits of being unpopular and cold, I suppose. You don't get unwanted attention or gifts." Éclair tried to keep the tone of her voice neutral, like she was joking, but a hint of loneliness crept into the statement.

She had inferred that Kyoya was like her in her dislike for sweet things, so even if she wanted to get him a valentine—which she kept telling herself that she did not—that was out of the question. Éclair didn't consider a card to be a gift, and she knew that she couldn't write anything eloquent anyway. Whenever she was with Kyoya, or even thought of him, she found herself getting tongue-tied. Kyoya didn't seem like the type for flowers, either. Normally she would just give somebody money or financial favors, but that seemed incredibly gauche in this situation.

"Hypothetically," she said slowly, "is there something that you _would_ appreciate as a gift?"

Kyoya glanced at her, wondering why she was curious. Did she actually want to get him a present? The idea seemed absurd. Even so, he gave honest thought to his answer. It was true that he didn't enjoy sweet things, or food in general as a gift. If anyone else had asked, he may have said something like 'complete financial reports for the next year' or 'a database of the entire student body', but he felt like answering Éclair honestly.

His mind searched for something that would please him. He finally settled on saying, "A paint set." It was a ridiculous thing to say; the thought of him painting had been simply a metaphor in his head, but he'd constantly dreamt of vast colors and brush strokes and beautiful works of art, so he may as well use painting as his own personal outlet.

The answer pleased Éclair. It wasn't the answer of the Host Club's Shadow King, the class representative, the Ootori's third son, or any of the other personas that Kyoya hid behind. None of them would have asked for something so simple and common and personal. No, this had to be an answer that came right from Kyoya's truest self. How could she not act on so genuine a request?

She rationalized the gift in her head. _It is just a gift from one friend to another_ , she told herself. _And my giving it to him will just happen to fall on Valentine's Day…there's nothing nefarious or underhanded or even romantic about it. I'm not expecting anything in return._

Suddenly, a thought struck her and she frowned slightly. "Mademoiselle Tadeshi is going to be giving you a gift too."

"Do you think so?" Kyoya mused. "My father may want me to get her something to stay on the Tadeshis' good side, though I'm not sure why she would also give me a gift. I'm not even sure what it is she would offer." If they really were just business partners, then Kyoya would expect a financial plan or something similar, but given their…current situation and Keiko's insistence on being so personal with him, he guessed that she would be like the other girls and get him chocolates or flowers. The thought made him want to gag, but he refrained.

Éclair also felt sick at the thought of Kyoya having to give the likes of Keiko Tadeshi a gift. It was almost more than she could stand. But it heartened her to know that he wasn't enthused about the idea.

"You really can't tell?" she asked, almost incredulously. "That girl is head over heels with you. It's as if she imagines herself the heroine of a romantic novel in which the two you are introduced by your parents and slowly fall in love as you bond over your common interests." It was an idea so disingenuous that it made Éclair want to vomit. "She'll probably give you the usual: chocolates, a handwritten card, flowers, a stuffed animal…something trite and useless."

Kyoya hadn't really considered Keiko to be 'head over heels' for him, but when he thought about it, he could understand where Éclair got that impression. She was incredibly clingy and far too personal to be considering this as simply a business venture. But to actually be falling in love with him? He'd barely given her a second glance when she came over and he had to force himself to stay polite through all of her obnoxious bad manners. It was atrocious to even be in the same room as her and she had fallen in love with him? Ridiculous.

But it wasn't that Éclair thought that Keiko was _genuinely_ in love with Kyoya—or as genuine as the idea of 'love' could be. She did, however, get the impression that Keiko was in love with the _idea_ of being in love with Kyoya. Éclair could relate to the feeling of not wanting to be alone; the resigned notion that if an arranged marriage was fate, she may as well be engaged to someone who was at least likeable. Keiko was fantasizing about using Kyoya to fill that hole in her life, and Éclair finally understood why the Host Club had been so angry at her for trying to take Tamaki away. It was despicable, to use someone like that.

"If she does, I will have to…kindly put her down. I am to make her happy to be in business with the Ootoris, but I cannot afford her developing romantic feelings for me," explained Kyoya.

As happy as Éclair was to hear that Kyoya intended to put Keiko down, it did raise some doubts in her mind. "Because of who she is or because she is a business partner? Or is it the idea of someone potentially caring about you that you aren't enthusiastic about?" Again, not that Éclair thought that Keiko cared about Kyoya—the opposite was true, in fact—but she had to word it like that to get the answer she wanted without letting on more than she cared to.

"She's a clingy business associate who is blunt and ill-mannered. It would be far too troublesome if she developed any unwanted feelings towards me." He purposely didn't answer the latter part of Éclair's question because he did not know the answer. He was used to being enclosed in his frame—his box, his tower, whatever you want to call it—and the idea of someone tearing through that barrier and getting close to him _terrified him_. He was always Kyoya Ootori, the Shadow King that girls adored but never really wanted to get close to, that the hosts were afraid of upon his first awakening, and who analyzed people instead of got to know them. It wouldn't matter whether the person who invaded his enclosure was someone whose company he enjoyed or who he couldn't stand; if anyone set one foot inside his territory, he would have already lost the battle he'd been fighting his entire life.

"I understand," Éclair responded.

She knew that Kyoya's reluctance, or inability, to answer her last question meant, because she was the same exact way. She was terrified of really, truly letting someone in: of letting them know everything about her and giving her trust completely over to someone who may be playing her or only interested in her wealth. She was scared witless that once someone knew her, the _real_ her, warts and all, that they would hate her. Deep down, Éclair wanted even just one person to accept her and all her flaws and imperfections. She wanted just one person to see who she truly was and not run away.

It seemed like Kyoya was the same way. He was _afraid_ , which boggled Éclair's mind. Before getting to know Kyoya, he had seemed impenetrable. He made it seem like his problems with his family and such were just minor inconveniences and small stumbling blocks on his path. It was becoming clear that they were among what were probably _many_ giant walls that he couldn't seem to overcome. Kyoya was afraid and weak and vulnerable, just as she was. Éclair wished there was some way that she could tell him that she really did understand what it was like to live alone inside one's head. But she didn't know how to do so without seeming presumptuous or rude. So, she was quiet for a moment, letting her words hopefully sink in before she changed the subject and said, "I don't mean to pester you, but are we still on for this weekend? I'm sorry to bring it up for the millionth time, but I've been so looking forward to it."

"So have I," Kyoya responded after a short pause. "I have Saturday evening cleared of any events. I was planning to pick you up at around seven, if that is alright with you." The past couple of months, Kyoya had been trying to treat these dates as business meetings. However lately he's been looking forward to his time spent out on the town with Éclair, enjoying their conversations and her insight on certain subjects. The dates have evolved from the level of business meetings into Host Club outings. Kyoya felt like he was betraying his friends, though, by having _fun_ with the girl who nearly ruined their club, so he would never openly admit just how much of a good time he's had.

Éclair couldn't help but smile. She was pleased that Kyoya had also been looking forward to their next date. Over time, it appeared that the Shadow King had eased up around her. In the past, this wouldn't have mattered to Éclair, except in the context of getting Kyoya to let his guard down so that she could take advantage of him. Those thoughts were repulsive to her now. Éclair didn't want to do anything to lose Kyoya's trust in her. In fact, she was considering telling him some very…personal things. Such as the true story of the Ouran Fair. That event was still a major stumbling block between her and _everyone_ at Ouran Academy. Granted, Éclair wouldn't care about this if ' _everyone_ at Ouran Academy' didn't include Kyoya Ootori. Her manipulative side was not advantageous in this relationship. She didn't want to be that person anymore in front of her…friend? Companion? What exactly was their relationship now? Éclair didn't quite know.

"Saturday sounds perfect."

Kyoya nodded with a slight, pleased smile. It was hard to admit to himself that he enjoyed Éclair's company, seeing as the only reason he should be interested in her was to keep the ties to the Tonnerre family for the Ootori Group, but their date was an event he had marked on his mental calendar. More so than other events such as business meetings. He was also interested— _mildly_ interested—in what locating was Éclair's favorite spot in Japan. His was probably laughable, but he had promised to take her there anyway. Their relationship certainly was interesting but it was not boring.

"Was there anything else you had to talk to me about?" he inquired. "He'd already left the club for good that day by pretending to be called by his father, so he may as well get home to finish homework early.

Éclair was very intrigued to see what Kyoya's favorite spot in the city was. Soon, she would be able to go there with him. Hers wasn't anything fancy, but she hoped he would like it. The Frenchwoman shook her head in response to his question. "I do have something to tell you, but I think I best wait until another time. It is a longer story." She could tell that Kyoya probably had other things to do today, and that she should let him go. "Saturday at seven, though. I will look forward to it." She stood and bowed slightly to him before scooping up her book bag and walking away.


	8. Chapter 8

Éclair had gone out shopping for the gift herself. It wouldn't have arrived on time had she ordered it online—unless she had rushed the shipping—and this seemed like the kind of thing that should be done in person, rather than contracted out to a company.

In truth, she had no idea where to go first. Where should one go in order to buy a quality paint set? She ended up looking for the addresses of art stores online and having her chauffeur drive her to each one until she found what she was looking for. It was perfect: a wooden box with aluminum lined brush trays that doubled as a canvas holder. Inside were twelve tubes of acrylic paint, a palette, a double aluminum palette cup, a palette knife, four paintbrushes, and a pre-primed canvas.

The quality of the paint set was reflected in its price. Compared to most Valentine's Day gifts, even those exchanged between wealthy young people, this was extravagant. Éclair smirked. She'd like to see Keiko Tadeshi's gift match hers in either thoughtfulness or price.

She bought the set and took it home, wrapping it with the violet wrapping paper and black ribbon that she had also bought. She settled on a simple name tag but didn't bother with a card; Kyoya would know who the gift was from. Plus, she didn't have a clue what to write. She then rode over to Kyoya's house. Once there, she wasn't sure whether to knock on the door and hope that a servant answered or just leave the package on the porch. In the end, she decided on the latter. Better to be safe than sorry.

Éclair had once heard about a commoner's practice known as 'doorbell ditching', where one would ring someone's doorbell and run away before they were caught. She had considered this silly at the time, but it seemed pertinent for her situation. Taking off her high heels, Éclair set the gift carefully in front of the door, took a deep breath to gather her courage, and rang the doorbell. A second later, she was tearing down the drive in bare feet, wondering what her chauffeur thought she was doing.

Kyoya had been passing by the front door on his way to the kitchen when the doorbell rang. He stared at the door for a split second, surprised at the coincidental timing, before opening the door and looking out. No one was there, though he did see a car beginning to drive away. Who the car belonged to, he couldn't tell.

His gaze dropped down the porch steps where a beautifully wrapped package sat. With a tiny frown, he picked it up, weighing it in his hands and looking for a card as to who it was addressed to. He overturned the attached tag which had 'Kyoya' written across it. Who would be sending a gift to him?

He closed the door and headed back to his room, having forgotten his hunger in the wake of this mystery present. Sitting down on his bed, he unlaced the ribbon and opened the paper carefully. As he slid the gift out of its wrapping, his heart skipped a beat to find it was a beautiful paint set. For a moment, his head swam, thinking both of possibilities of art he could produce with the set as well as who could have left such a thing on the stoop. Suddenly, it clicked in his mind.

"I can't believe she actually bought such a thing," he murmured, tracing a finger lightly over the case.

Éclair smiled to herself as her car made a quick getaway. Her heart was pounding in her ears. She could barely believe that she had done such a thing. It was probably the most daring task she had undertaken in her life. Her feet were scratched up and blackened with dirt, but she didn't care. It was worth it.

She tried to imagine Kyoya's face when he opened the gift. Would he be surprised? Shocked? Confused? Happy? She almost wished that she could have stayed to see, but she had made a promise to Kyoya to be discreet about their relationship. Showing up at the Ootori mansion with a gift would certainly have gotten idle tongues wagging.

Éclair was so happy. Did people always get this feeling from doing something for someone else? Every time that Éclair had done something thoughtful for Kyoya, she felt happy from her fingertips down to her toes. Maybe it was only because she cared about Kyoya. Her face turned beat red at the thought. What did that mean? That she _cared_ about Kyoya? In what way? She _had_ just given him a Valentine's Day gift…

She shook her head to clear away her thoughts. It was a good thing that she hadn't included a card with her present. She would have probably written something silly.

Even so, she picked up her cell phone and texted, _'Happy Valentine's Day'_ to Kyoya.

Kyoya was just examining the acrylic paint, already having looked over the different types of brushes included in the set, when his phone buzzed. Still keeping his eyes trained on the indigo blue paint, he opened the text and finally turned his attention over to the phone. A tiny grin tugged at his lips when he saw who it was from and what the message contained.

 _'I thought it was strange that you wanted to know what I'd like as a gift,'_ he responded, slowly, as though if he moved any faster the gift would somehow disappear. After he sent the text, he looked back over the set. It amazed Kyoya that she had actually gone so far as to buy anything for him, let along such an expensive and extravagant set. He would have to buy another canvas—one that was the perfect size and shape for his first project. It would likely not turn out well at all, but somehow that thought didn't discourage him.

Éclair chuckled as she typed out her reply: _'It started out as an innocuous question. I was genuinely curious what someone as practical as you would prefer for a gift. The more I thought about it, I decided that you deserved to get at least one decent present on such a frivolous holiday.'_

Perhaps the holiday wasn't as meaningless after all, if Éclair had been able to take advantage of it. Although, she wanted to think that her feelings were deeper and her motives more mature than those of the giggling girls who had forced their ridiculous tripe on Kyoya and the rest of the Host Club members, though she could see some of them enjoying that sort of thing. Another thought occurred to Éclair, which she added to the end of her text:

 _'You'll have to let me see your first painting when it's finished.'_

Kyoya glanced over the text when he received it, noting her request and silently agreeing to it. He didn't think he would ever want to show anyone else the painting he would make, whether it turned out well or not. His father would scoff at the thought of his son _painting_ and his mother would probably find it silly. His sister was the only one who might take it seriously, but then she would probably squeal away about it to their father and…well…he knew very well what would happen then. His father would think he was spending all of his time before a canvas and not a second towards the company which, of course, would be untrue.

 _'Very well,'_ he answered, not wanting to sound eager or excited to show her whenever he finally finished the painting. Finally satisfied with looking over his gift, he packed everything away and looked around for a proper place to store it.

* * *

 **This chapter is much shorter than the others, but Priestess Mayumi and I wanted to be able to show the result of the conversation in the previous chapter. If only it was actually February so this would be a holiday chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9

Kyoya let out a deep sigh as he arrived home. The day had been long, school had been more confusing than usual, and even worse—Keiko had decided to appear at the school. How many times did he have to tell that girl that they could not be seen together until it was announced? She must be stupid to not understand that by now.

He rolled his shoulders, trying to release the tension and think about more positive things. He could look over Éclair's financial reports, which were most likely spotless, and then review the notes she'd so kindly written out for him. After that, he could go to sleep early and have a wonderfully relaxing night all to himself. The very thought was enough to help him relax.

He climbed the stairs to his room and opened the door, ready to go to his computer and get work done.

Tamaki was already sitting in Kyoya's room…at his desk…in his chair. Fuyumi had been kind enough to let him in. She had a pleasant smile and a friendly manner. It was hard for the Host King to believe that she was really related to the rest of Kyoya's straight-laced family. Tamaki had been rummaging through Kyoya's desk, exploring—and making a mess of things—when Kyoya walked in. He swung around in the desk chair when the door opened and held his arms out, giving Kyoya a great, beaming smile. "Welcome home, Kyoya!"

Kyoya stiffened and glared behind bright glass at the _idiot_ sitting at his desk. He took a small step into the room, closed the door, dropped his bag against the frame, and finally allowed himself to give Tamaki a nasty, glowering look that was signature for the Shadow King.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" he demanded angrily, storming over and almost shoving Tamaki out of the chair. He started gathering up the papers on his desk and quickly fingered through the once-neat drawers, relived that Tamaki hadn't found _that_ , as it was still tucked away in the back of one drawer. Kyoya closed that drawer abruptly with his hip, not wanting the club's king to find it.

Tamaki wasn't deterred by Kyoya's frustration in the slightest. He _was_ curious about the drawer that he hadn't finished looking through upon his friend's arrival. Kyoya had seemed particularly interested with closing it as soon as possible. Curiosity piqued, Tamaki made a mental note to check the drawer at his next possible opportunity.

Making puppy-dog eyes at Kyoya, he intoned dramatically, "I was lying in bed drinking orange mimosas and staring at the gorgeous scenery outside my window…Oh! They're planting a new tree outside by the way! All the birds have already nested in the branches and they sing sweetly in the morning! Anyway…while I was listening to them, I came up with some great new ideas for the Host Club!"

Kyoya sighed exasperatedly, "Of course you did. I just got the next theme approved by administration and already you want to change it." He sighed and put the papers back down on the desk, giving up immediately on organizing them after evaluating how much of a disaster area his desk had become. It looked just like his dressers when his sister had tried to fold his clothes for him. Re-organizing alone was going to take a couple of hours. Biting back another irritated sigh, Kyoya took a seat on the edge of his bed and scowled bitterly at Tamaki. "So, what is it? Out with it already!"

Tamaki scooted the chair right up to Kyoya so their knees were almost touching. "Well, I was thinking about doing a 'Roaring Twenties' theme! That was such an exciting time, in France especially! All of us could wear fancy suits—except for Haruhi; she would have to wear a flapper dress—and we can have old fashioned jazz music and fancy drinks and art…We need to make it into an extravaganza! Treat all of the guests feel like celebrities! And after that, I was thinking either Victorian England or the French Golden Age…Something period with fancy dresses and decorations! We could make the Music Room look like Versailles with all the mirrors lining the walls! And then…!"

Tamaki kept rambling about all of his fantastic ideas with great enthusiasm in his voice. There wasn't an end in sight to the brilliant concepts that had come to him while he had been in bed.

Kyoya finally shoved his hand into Tamaki's face to get him to stop talking, his expression reflecting how clearly fed up he was with the mountain of ideas that was pouring from Tamaki's mouth. "Twenties or Victorian," he growled, trying to suppress his eyebrow from twitching in vexation. "You can have one or the other. Any other ideas you have must be submitted with a full essay explaining why you want to use them." He hoped the threat of a writing load would keep Tamaki at bay, at least for a short while. If he ever did write the essays, Kyoya would simply dispose of them.

Tamaki pouted, his blue eyes seeming to get even larger. "Kyoya…you're such a meanie!" Deciding between all of his ideas was going to be _really_ hard, and he would _have_ to decide, because he didn't have the desire to write multiple essays for Kyoya when he could be entertaining the lovely ladies of their school.

"And if you do decide to use either theme, I must remind you _yet again_ that Haruhi is posing as a male student which means she cannot wear any dresses of any sorts."

"I don't care if Haruhi is pretending to be a boy. The girls loved it when she cross-dressed at Ouran Fair!" _Although,_ thought Tamaki, _it was more like cross-cross-dressing_. And speaking of the Ouran Fair… "I heard that Mademoiselle Tonnerre is still here in Japan taking classes." He cocked his head curiously at his friend. "The twins told me that she keeps coming to the club and requesting you. Is she bothering you, Kyoya?"

Tamaki didn't have anything against Éclair, but if she was trying to extort his best friend, well, Tamaki wasn't going to allow that.

"No, Miss Tonnerre is being entirely tame," Kyoya answered truthfully. He was relieved to not have to argue with Tamaki anymore, but the subject of Éclair also made him a touch uncomfortable. He had grown so used to calling her 'Éclair' rather than 'Miss Tonnerre' that he had to give himself a silent reminder to use the correct title in Tamaki's presence. "We were assigned to a project together in class so we have been working on it after school. I'm afraid it's been taking time away from the club, so for that, I apologize." For a lie that he had made up on a whim to satisfy Keiko, it was coming in handy whenever he and Éclair being together was brought up.

Tamaki swiveled the chair around so that he could rest his arms on the back of it. He studied his friend intently. Something about Kyoya's explanation seemed fishy…especially the part where he had apologized. Kyoya only apologized to him when he was trying to cover up something.

The Host King raised an eyebrow. "That's surprising. You usually try to give your class partners the slip. I don't think I've ever seen you actually work with one." He laughed. "The last time you and I were partnered together, you did the whole project yourself because you didn't want me getting in the way."

"Maybe I'm working with her because she actually knows what she's doing," Kyoya replied coolly, though there was an edge to his words. "Did you only come over to talk to me about themes?" He tried to ease off of the topic of him and Éclair. He was certain he could talk his way out of the subject but he didn't feel like wasting his energy on Tamaki, nor did he want to risk slipping up and revealing something he didn't want to. It was hard enough trying to convince Éclair that nothing was going on with Keiko. He didn't want to have to do the same with Tamaki in regards to Éclair. His eyes slipped to the drawer for a brief moment before they went back to his friend.

"That hurts Kyoya. Right…" Tamaki made a fist and pounded lightly against his heart for emphasis, "…here. What's so wrong with coming to visit my best friend?" A mischievous look, one that could almost rival the Hitachiin twins', danced in Tamaki's eyes. "Why are you so eager to get rid of me? Are you trying to _hide_ something, Kyoya? You know the saying: 'no secrets between friends.'"

The blonde's large blue eyes darted back and forth between Kyoya and the drawer that the Shadow King was so intent on. His curiosity was killing him; he had to know what his best friend was hiding from him. Kyoya's eyes managed to widen just as he realized what his friend was about to do. As Tamaki attacked the drawer, Kyoya let out a loud, "TAMAKI NO!" before grabbing at him.

Tamaki had already dug into half the drawer in the split second after he'd opened the thing, and Kyoya only prayed he hadn't found it yet. His arms linked around Tamaki, similar to a Nelson hold, as he tried to restrain the blonde from diving further into his desk.

Tamaki was surprised by his friend's strength. Kyoya was so lanky and willowy that Tamaki wouldn't have suspected the Shadow King to be capable of restraining him so effectively. Stunned by his friend's hidden talent, Tamaki dropped the handful of objects that he had withdrawn from the drawer. They scattered across the ground: a pen, an eraser, a notepad, a ring box, a few flash drives…

The Frenchman's mind did a double-take, his eyes darting back to the second-to-last object. The dark red color of the ring box stood out offensively against the blue rug of Kyoya's bedroom. In a moment, that tiny little box had morphed into a giant elephant that neither teenage boy wanted to acknowledge. Eventually, Tamaki relaxed his body into Kyoya's arms. "Kyoya…" he said softly, having sobered completely, "…why didn't you tell me?"

Kyoya moaned, having also relaxed. His 'relaxation' was in defeat; Tamaki had found it after all. He leaned against the bed, his mind searching for some kind of lie he could tell: something that could get him out of it. _Anything_ to keep this a secret so as to appease his father.

"For this exact reason," Kyoya ceded, letting out an exasperated sigh. He could already see Tamaki squealing and sending the news all over the club.

Tamaki bent down and retrieved the box—carefully, as though he worried it would burn him. He opened it slowly, only to be blinded by a dazzling engagement ring. He wasn't an antiques or fashion expert, like Kyoya or the twins, but he was certain that the diamond in this ring was very high quality. It only figured that Kyoya and his fiancée would have the best, even though the color of the box was testament that Kyoya _hadn't_ picked out the ring himself. There was no denying now what Tamaki had feared. Either his friend was engaged, or he would be soon. And it was an arranged marriage; of that, Tamaki was absolutely certain. Kyoya had no time or interest for things like marriage.

"Who?" the blonde asked, horror spreading over his expression. "Surely…surely not Éclair Tonnerre…" The thought was a revolting one. Tamaki had proposed to Éclair for the purpose of seeing his mother again, but he never would have been happy with the cold Frenchwoman. Kyoya had no such motivator. His friend would be miserable.

"No, no," Kyoya sighed, taking off his glasses and rubbing his eyes. "I told you; we're just partners for a group project. My father doesn't even know I've been seeing her." He replaced his glasses and looked at the ring sitting inside the box. He hadn't actually looked at it since his father had placed it in his hands, instructing him to give it to Keiko when the engagement was announced. He knew that his soon-to-be fiancée had a band for him as well. Now that he actually looked at it, the diamond was of very high quality and a perfect cut; it solidified the concept that his father was serious about this engagement and that there was no way of getting out of it. "It's someone else, for a business venture."

Tamaki was devastated by the thought of his best friend in the world being forced into a marriage out of convenience…and not even his _own_ convenience! The blonde set the box down on the desk and plopped himself onto Kyoya's bed, reaching out to take the Shadow King's slender hands in his.

"Don't worry, Kyoya. We'll get you out of this." Tamaki had seen his friends, including Kyoya, move heaven and earth to get him out of his arranged marriage. He had to do the same now that their situations were reversed. Tamaki was more passionate about this than most, since his own father had been forced into a marriage for financial gain. "The whole club will want in on this! We can use Mori-senpai and Honey-senpai's strength, the twins' mischief, and Haruhi's level head to figure out how to save you!" He flashed Kyoya a reassuring, naïve grin.

"Stop it, Tamaki!" Kyoya yelled, rising to his feet and roughly withdrawing his hands. "It is not for you to decide whether or not I stay in this marriage. This is for the good of the Ootori Group! I will get married to aid the company just as Akito will and my sister has. It's the fate of most children of powerful companies. Why do you think my parents chose to have up to four children anyhow?" He clenched his fists angrily. "You were born to simply inherit the Suoh estate. What you do with it will be up to you and you'll be free to marry who you like. But I marry who I am assigned to based on profits and calculations. I will not have you ruin this, Tamaki. It is important."

Kyoya's heart was pounding in his ears and he had to bite back angry tears that pressed against his eyes. The sheer ignorance that Tamaki held had always infuriated him, but he had gone too far this time. Not only had he destroyed his organized desk, but he had invaded his privacy by uncovering something that he'd been trying desperately to hide for months now.

Tamaki was taken aback, even more so than he had been years ago when Kyoya had his first angry, desperate breakdown. The fact that Kyoya looked like he was trying so hard not to cry was not helping anything. Tamaki looked at him, blinking for a few moments before his eyes lowered to the bed. A sad smile curled on his lips. "I am the child of a mistress, Kyoya. I wasn't born to do anything. I know what it is like to be pressured into an arranged marriage." He looked up at his friend, seriousness in his features. "I'm not asking you to marry someone penniless who wouldn't be 'useful' to the Ootori Group. But I _do_ think that you should marry someone that you love, Kyoya." Tamaki didn't want to 'ruin' anything for his friend, but he didn't want the Shadow King to ruin his life either.

Kyoya hesitated before answering, realizing that his words were probably hurtful toward Tamaki, who had never asked for the life he was given and missed his mother terribly. Guilt began to gnaw at him but Kyoya pushed past it and continued, "I have to do this, Tamaki." His anger had dissipated into the air during his pause in the argument.

He sat down into the desk chair tiredly and ran a hand through his hair. His eyes still felt wet, but tears were no longer threatening him. "This has been arranged for years. The relationship between the Ootoris and Tadeshis has always been extremely shaky. Something about a scandal with my grandparents and the Tadeshi counterparts. Ever since then we've worked together, but it's been unstable ground and every other meeting between our families still either ends in yelling or leaving apprehensively. But our companies need each other. The only way to make sure that everything works out comfortably is marriage, and there is only one Tadeshi heir. She is too young for Akito, which leaves her to me."

Tamaki wanted to tell Kyoya that he shouldn't care about business relations between the Ootori Group and this other company, but even he wasn't that tactless. Saying something like that would be a slap in the face to his best friend's several years of hard work. Everything that affected the Ootori Group affected Kyoya, because that was the decision that the Shadow King had made, long before the two of them had ever even met. Kyoya had devoted his entire life to his family's company, and he would probably work himself to an early grave doing exactly that. It broke Tamaki's heart. He looked at Kyoya with sorrowful doe eyes. "Do you like her at least?"

As he propped his head up on his hand, Kyoya let his eyes land on the window. Fleeting sunlight trickled in as the sun set behind the gardens at the back of the house. There was no use in lying about this subject to Tamaki anymore. "No," he admitted through the fingers resting against his mouth. "She's an ill-mannered, overtly expressible girl who has been cooped up in her house for too long to learn how to speak properly with someone. It's a wonder her parents even let her over here during meetings. They must not have ever had a conversation with her, else they would know to discipline her sickening conversational habits."

Tamaki's stomach turned. This was exactly what he didn't want to hear. He might— _might_ —have learned to accept Kyoya's arranged marriage if it was to someone that his friend at least liked. Love might be too high of a goal to aim for in an arranged marriage –although Fuyumi's marriage was obviously a love match—but it sounded like Kyoya absolutely despised the girl he was engaged to. This was the worst fate that could await Kyoya: bound forever to a company that he had no say in and a woman that he had no interest in.

"Do you really need this girl's family? Isn't there another rich family that you could marry into? Someone you could at least tolerate? Suddenly Renge is looking like a sensible choice. Even you and your class partner actually have things in common." Tamaki's last few sentences were a weak attempt to lighten up what was otherwise a completely bleak situation.

Kyoya shook his head, exhaling deeply through his nose. "The Tadeshi Company is top tier for manufacturing and building. They design and build our hospitals and any other buildings we require. They've even started to inch their way into the medical field by building MRI scanners, X-ray machines, and the like. They're essential for the Ootori Group. And though Renge is better mannered, her family specializes in agriculture and food processing. They are the people that put 'commoner's coffee' or even 'fancy tuna' on the shelves at supermarkets." The Houshakuji family would not be able to fill the void left by the Tadeshi family.

Tamaki was running out of protests. No matter what, it seemed like Kyoya was firmly trapped in this situation. He felt awful. He invested so much time and effort into helping other people, but the one person that he couldn't do anything for was his best friend? It seemed like terrible irony. Kyoya couldn't even express his desire to get out of this marriage, that was how deeply mired his friend was in his need to please his father. It wasn't fair.

"How long do you have before the engagement is announced?" Tamaki asked with an impending sense of dread.

"The National Meeting…two weeks." Kyoya finally met Tamaki's eyes, his gaze harsh and glowing. "Tamaki, you may not breathe a word of this to anyone, do you understand? You cannot tell the club or Haruhi. Not even your father. This is supposed to be strictly under wraps until my father and her father announce it at the meeting. I know you want to get me out of this, but you can't, alright? So don't interfere." He tapped the arm of the chair anxiously. He would have been fine with anyone discovering his secret, expect someone from the club. Especially Tamaki. It seemed like keeping a secret was impossible for the blonde.

Tamaki very reluctantly nodded. He didn't know if he could keep this information from slipping in the heat of a moment, but he would at least try not to broadcast it. Kyoya was giving him the look that meant there would be blood if Tamaki let this secret out. And it must be serious if even his father wasn't to be informed. Tamaki did wonder why that would make so much of a difference. Maybe it was because this marriage was more of a business alliance than anything.

Tears welled up in Tamaki's eyes. He felt like his best friend was about to suffer a fate worse than death. It was unspeakably awful. The worst part was that there was nothing to be done. "Just one more question…then I promise I'll go…" Tamaki nearly whispered, trying to not let all of his emotions out. "If there was a way to fix this, something that wouldn't get you in trouble with your family, would you want a way out?"

Kyoya's eyes widened before he lowered his head, hiding his expression behind his glasses. He was quiet for a couple solid minutes, the silence between the both of them driving up the tension. When it seemed almost unbearable, he whispered, "Yes." It was soft and barely audible, almost to the point that it may have been imagined, but Kyoya definitely said it. The tone in which he had uttered the single word was so quiet, as though he were afraid someone outside the room would hear him admit how he felt. Clearing his throat, the boy stood and adjusted his glasses, his expression wiped away. "It's about time you left, isn't it, Tamaki?"

Tamaki sighed in defeat and stood up. "Yes, I told you that I would go."

At least Tamaki knew how his friend felt now. If not for his family's expectations, Kyoya wouldn't be walking into an unbearable marriage. Well, Tamaki wasn't going to give up. Even if he couldn't tell anyone what he knew, he was going to find a way to help the Shadow King. If he'd had any doubts about whether this was the right thing to do, they were obliterated by how lost and defeated his best friend had sounded in that one instant.

Tamaki put his smile back on. It wouldn't help to be gloomy. He wanted to reassure Kyoya that things would work out. "I'll go home and think about what theme I want to use. You try to relax for a change." He impulsively wrapped Kyoya in a big bear hug, squeezing the Shadow King tightly. "Au revoir, mon ami!"

Tamaki waved cheerfully and skipped out of the room, confident in his resolve. No matter what it took, he would be there for his friend the same way that Kyoya had been there for him.

* * *

 **Thank you to everyone that has followed and favorited! Reviews are always welcome.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Apologies for the wait! I hope it is well worth it. Remember to review!**

* * *

When Kyoya picked her up the night of their promised date, Éclair could tell that something was wrong. The Shadow King seemed very troubled—and not in his usual tired, stressed-out way. Rather like something was _actually_ wrong. She didn't say anything. If she inquired straight on, Kyoya might shut her down immediately. So she opted for being patient, even though she was concerned.

Tonight, Éclair was wearing a ruffled black skirt and matching shoes and earrings. Her blouse, while still red, was more on the purple side of red. Kyoya's outfit was similar to what he had worn on their last outing, though he had taken more care in his appearance—actually taking a couple of minutes to make sure everything matched. It was nothing extravagant, but it was certainly suitable for a second date.

 _Not a real date,_ he minded as he stared out the window.

The car was stiflingly quiet for a few moments, though Éclair noticed that they were sitting closer together than they had the first time.

Finally, the silence became too much for Éclair. "How have you been?" she asked, pleasantly and innocuously enough.

Kyoya cleared his throat and nodded slightly, his gaze not moving from the window. "Fine," he lied. "No different from before."

He had been anything but fine since Tamaki discovered the ring. Every day he'd given Tamaki _the look_ to remind him that he wasn't to breathe a syllable about it to anyone. So far, it seemed his blonde friend had kept his promise, as there was no guilt in his eyes whenever Kyoya saw him. But that didn't stop the constant nervous and upset feeling that cradled in his stomach day after day.

Class had become harder to concentrate in, if that was even possible, and he was always distant in the Host Club; sometimes it took three times for someone to say his name before he finally responded. Kyoya wasn't even sure what the problem was anymore. The stress of being an Ootori? The worry that Tamaki would tell someone? The difficulty of keeping the secret himself? Of keeping several secrets himself? The anger at having to marry someone like Keiko, whom he despised? Or was it just everything that accumulated into a constant zombie-like state of stress? Whatever it was, he didn't know, and he had no way to attempt to put an end to it.

 _Come on, I know that is a lie,_ Éclair's inner voice said. It was obvious that everything was absolutely not fine. Kyoya had never seemed so detached before, and she didn't think it was apathy. It seemed more likely that Kyoya was coping with so many internal and external factors at once that the only way to keep from going crazy was to remove himself. This happened to Éclair on occasion, but never to this degree.

Éclair wanted so badly to do something to help Kyoya, but she had no idea what would relieve his stress. Thus far, she had done everything that was in her power, but it seemed to be having less and less of an effect as time went on. The arrangement between them might be causal or simply correlative to Kyoya's amount of stress, but she didn't want to believe that. If she did, she might be persuaded to drop the relationship completely.

Again, Éclair knew that pressuring Kyoya to spill his mind to her was not the right move, so she didn't confront him about this obvious falsehood. "Are we going to your spot first? Or would you like to go to mine?" She put her hand on the space between them, giving the semblance of moving closer. She wanted Kyoya to know that she was there, that there was someone to support him and anchor him to the world.

"Let's go to yours first," Kyoya said, hoping for the distraction. He may be entertained for a short while at his own spot, but visiting Éclair's would give him a chance to actually be diverted from the thoughts rolling about in his mind. If he could have a chance to actually look around and experience the world, instead of remaining in the tunnel-vision of his thoughts, it would be a greater relief than the escape sleep provided a few hours each night. He had also been looking forward to finding out what Éclair's favorite spot in Japan was—where she liked to go in order to get away from anything taxing in life—and if his spot measured up. Maybe he would have a second favorite place after today.

Éclair leaned forward and to whisper the location to their driver. She wanted to keep her place a surprise until they arrived. When she leaned back in her seat, she had inadvertently moved even closer to her company. She tried to look at his eyes, but the glare from the lights outside the car and the angle Kyoya was sitting at made this an impossible task.

Not wanting to let the stillness linger, Éclair wracked her brain for something, anything, to say. She hadn't been adequately trained in 'car conversation' skills, and was now regretting it. Every 'small talk' topic she could think of seemed uncomfortable: school, business, home…all taboo for Kyoya. She absently fiddled with the edge of her skirt and finally came up with, "Is there a foreign country that you would like to visit?"

 _Well, that was an idiotic and random question…_ she scolded herself.

"America," Kyoya answered, fairly quickly. He stared out the window at the passing city, the trees flowing past them and cars zipping by impatiently in the evening traffic. "The 'Land of Opportunity'. Of course, I know better; I know that not everyone achieves their goals when they move to America, or even if they are born there. They are at similar disadvantages as we are here in Japan. But…the thought of a land built on a unanimous dream is nothing but enlightening." He was quiet for another minute, as though somewhat lost in thought, before asking softly, "And what of you, Éclair?"

Éclair nodded in agreement. "America as well." It may not be an 'exotic' choice, but Éclair had had her fill of 'exotic' places. She had visited almost every country in Western Europe and many of the larger Eastern European countries. And now she had even seen Japan. But the West…it sounded so different from any other place that she had ever been. "When I think of America, I think of strength and unity and opportunities. Like you, I know it isn't a perfect country. Such a thing couldn't exist. But America is a country which was built on the idea of meritocracy and camaraderie, which are such interesting and appealing notions. Plus, America may as well be on the other side of the world. Even if it is only an illusion, America is so far away both geographically and culturally that it seems we could escape all the pressures and problems we have here in our current world by going there."

Kyoya nodded, silently agreeing, and he almost smiled at her explanation. She had such a way with words when he didn't, and she explained things as though taking it straight from his brain. "To travel to America would be leaving behind everything I've worked for here: the Ootori Group, the relationships I've carefully crafted, the Host Club…and yet I want nothing more than to leave and go there anyway."

"Then one day, when we've had our fill of Japan, we'll run away to America." The sentiment was only half-teasing. Truly, the idea of running off to America with Kyoya to begin a new life unfettered by the past was quite attractive to Éclair. But she knew better. It wasn't a practical decision, to leave everything behind and start over without ties to the past. It was a fantasy that wouldn't come true.

Kyoya gazed out the window, trying to figure out where they were headed. His mental map of Tokyo was fuzzy and he couldn't really tell. He supposed it was just as well. It would give him a chance to be surprised. He wondered what Éclair would think when they went to his spot. He'd have to wait and see.

Finally, the car began to approach its destination. "Close your eyes," Éclair instructed Kyoya. "I want it to be a complete surprise."

She had told the driver to take them to Koishikaway Kōrakuen: a beautiful Chinese-Japanese influenced garden behind the Tokyo Dome. Éclair didn't want Kyoya to see it until he could be right in the middle of the gorgeous landmark, at her favorite quiet spot. When the car parked, she tentatively reached out and took Kyoya's hand in hers. It was soft and much warmer than she expected it to be. She was glad that Kyoya couldn't see her blush.

"Keep your eyes closed," Éclair added. "I'll guide you."

Carefully, she eased out of the car and took Kyoya along with her.

Kyoya understood why Éclair wanted his eyes closed, since she wanted it to be a surprise for him, but he didn't particularly like being led around by Éclair. It was hard enough to get around when he misplaced his glasses, but closing his eyes and being completely blind was a whole other story.

He stepped out of the car carefully, feeling around for the door to steady himself as he stood. When the car door was shut, he followed Éclair, though he moved a little slower. Even though he knew that Éclair wouldn't do anything with him like lead him straight into a wall like the twins would, he was never a very trusting person, so he shuffled slowly and held them up quite a bit.

Éclair noticed his uncertain shuffling and understood. Putting trust in anyone, for anything, was terrifying. The unwillingness to give trust so easily had been the greatest stumbling block in her relationship with Kyoya. But he had…made it easy for her to trust him. He was so blunt and unflattering that she knew that his word was something she could bank on. She wanted to give Kyoya that same sense of ease.

She bent her arms, decreasing the space between the two of them, and walked more slow and deliberate. "I'm right here, Kyoya. I won't let you stumble." She led him up to the apex of a crescent shaped bridge, which rested on the very cusp of a large, crystal clear pond. All around them were trees and flowers of all varieties, in all stages of bloom: pines, maples, plum trees, nutmeg trees, azaleas, wisterias, hydrangeas, irises, amaryllises, water lilies, lotuses. The park was a landscape bursting with color and a soft, sweet fragrance that came from the blossoming cherry trees, whose delicate petals were carried on the light evening breeze all around.

Even though they were in the middle of Japan's capital, it seemed like they were all alone in the world. The only sounds around them were birds, cascading water, and each other's breath. The last light of the setting sun cast an enchanting glow over the scene and made the water sparkle like sapphire.

Éclair murmured quietly, "Alright. You can open your eyes."

Kyoya was amazed at what he found when he opened his eyes, even though he had guessed where they were based on the sounds and smells. He'd never actually visited this place, having only heard about it after Tamaki had gone and visited. That was the one trip that Kyoya had managed to get out of and he was grateful now that he did. Being here with Éclair, and knowing that it was her favorite place, made the occasion all the more special for him as well.

"It's beautiful," he whispered. Éclair smiled, very pleased that Kyoya seemed genuinely happy with the place that she had chosen.

"It really is," she said in a soft voice, leaning against the edge of the elegant stone bridge. "It is like an island in the middle of this city. A peaceful oasis where one can leave all the noise and stress and frustration of the world behind. It's much more breathtaking in person than in a photograph." She flashed Kyoya another smile as her elbow brushed against his. "It is almost like we are the only two people on earth. No one else, none of our worries exist here."

Kyoya nodded, taking in the scenery and not really noticing when her arm touched his. After a moment of silence, of staring at the flowers, of listening to quiet birds, he murmured, "But something like this can only last for so long…We'll always have to go back home to our worries at one point." It was a dreary, depressing thought that Kyoya almost wished he hadn't mentioned, but there was no point in deluding himself, even for just an hour, that there would be no going back to the life he was living, that he could instead stay in this oasis with sweet-scented flowers and Éclair Tonnerre by his side.

Éclair frowned. She couldn't help it. It was dreadful, being so powerless. Even when he was here with her, Kyoya's mind was somewhere else. She wished that she could reach into his mind and scoop out whatever it was that was causing him such distress.

Whatever it was, it seemed to be a problem that loomed over Kyoya all of the time, never giving him a moment's peace. Even when he was away from the people and places that may be associated with his stress, even where there was nothing expected of him, Kyoya still couldn't be freed from the chains that bound him to his troubles. Éclair had done everything she could and it still wasn't enough. In a moment of impulse, she eased up onto her toes and gave Kyoya a quick but soft peck on the cheek.

Kyoya blinked, the kiss having passed before he even realized what had happened. His head turned and he stared at her with wide, bewildered eyes. Why had she…?

His mind drew a blank. The gears stopped turning. Everything within him went still. He couldn't process anything going on around him; only the big, cool blue eyes Éclair had been blessed with and warm, almost tingling sensation left on his cheek where she kissed him.

 _Where she kissed him._

Kyoya could barely breathe as his brain tried to start working again, but the only think he could manage to think was _Why did Éclair Tonnerre just kiss my left cheek?_

Éclair was stunned as well by her own boldness. Even when she had been engaged to Tamaki Suoh, she would never have thought of kissing him. Éclair realized with a start that she had never kissed _anyone_. Kyoya was the first. She had just wanted him to look at her, and see and think of nothing else. From the looks of things, her action had had the desired effect. Kyoya was staring straight into her eyes, a bewildered look on his face. His mouth was slightly open and his eyes were clear of the sadness that had clouded them just a moment ago.

A soft pink blush dusted her cheeks. However, she didn't look away from Kyoya's gaze. She looked right into Kyoya's dark eyes and tried to see through his defenses into his heart. She wanted to know what Kyoya Ootori thought of the kiss, and what he thought of her.

Kyoya struggled for words as Éclair peered into his eyes. He couldn't help it; her gaze was captivating, and it was as though she were slowly chipping away at every wall of defense he'd built up over the past few years. He could feel his shoulders relaxing and secrets he'd restrained deep in his mind dancing on his tongue, waiting to be spilled to Éclair's ears.

He could not explain why, but that simple gesture seemed to have tripled the trust he had in Éclair. He felt as though he could tell her anything: the stresses he'd been under with class, the things his father had told him over the years, even about his engagement with Keiko. He was just beginning to form words when he bit back the urge and broke away from her stare. He breathed deeply, trying to collect himself, and the gears in his head began turning again.

In that moment, Éclair felt hope rise in her chest. She wanted to know Kyoya: everything about him, the good things and the bad things. And if he would confide in her, Éclair would tell Kyoya everything about her as well. Everything that she kept locked up inside, all her secrets and flaws and desires. Behind their walls of ice, Éclair was certain that all she and Kyoya really wanted was someone who would listen and not judge, someone who would not run away when the telling was done. Then, their eye contact faltered.

The moment was broken, but not lost, and Kyoya could feel his defenses hadn't risen up again, hadn't created the stone wall like they were before. There was a gaping hole staring straight through his heart and he felt cold at the thought of an arrow someone could attack him with through the breach. He didn't trust himself to say a word.

Éclair panicked slightly. She didn't want to lose their connection. Before Kyoya could look away completely, she reached out and touched his hand. "Kyoya. Tell me what you're thinking. What you're feeling. I want to know." She continued to look at him, hoping that his gaze could come back to hers so that he could see what was in her eyes: _I won't hurt you._

"I can't," he whispered, training his eyes on one of the flowers in front of him, forcing his gaze to not trail back to those blindingly blue eyes. His heart hammered in his chest and he scolded himself silently. He couldn't tell Éclair about anything. If he were to begin speaking of something simple, like the stress he was under at school, then it would grow and he would begin to spill out secrets he'd never confessed to anyone, like the things his father said to him when they were alone in a room together or the jealous rage he felt whenever he saw his eldest brother Yuuichi or, worst of all, that he was engaged to that discourteous Keiko Tadeshi and that _he wanted out of it._

No, he couldn't look at her because if he were to do that, then there'd be no stopping the words pushing up through his throat. His defenses were shattered and gone and he couldn't afford to risk it.

Kyoya was afraid. Éclair could see it in his entire body. She didn't blame him. The thought of someone else knowing everything about you was terrifying. There were butterflies fluttering around like mad in her stomach and her legs were beginning to slightly tremble. But it wasn't all fear. Some of it was anxious excitement. She was so close to seeing behind Kyoya's façade. If she let the moment pass, Éclair knew that she may never get the chance again. She couldn't risk that.

She brought her delicate hands to rest on either side of Kyoya's face and tilted his head up slowly so that they were eye to eye.

"Don't—" he started and then caught himself as she turned his head towards his.

"I want to know you," she murmured. "I want to help you. Please tell me how you feel. I…I can go first, if that would put you at ease."

Kyoya's eyes were closed and he could barely breathe, too terrified that even one unnecessary word would slip through his lips. He tried to just focus on her words, but what she was saying wasn't helping him either. Strangely enough, this was the most free and the most trapped he'd ever felt in a single instance. He was so close to being able to speak freely, but if he did, it would bring the entirety of his life that he'd worked for crumbling down. He just nodded solemnly.

Éclair took a deep, shuddering breath. If she was going to do this right, she would have to lower all of her barriers and let whatever came to her lips fall out without censoring it. This was potentially dangerous, and all of Éclair's self-preservation alarms were going off like crazy. Her adrenaline was pumping, her brain screaming at her to go for the second half of her 'fight or flight' instinct. Eventually, she opened her mouth and let everything fall out.

"I'm terrified. I'm scared that if I tell you all the things that I have locked away in my head and my heart that you will laugh, or worse, hate me. More than you already have. But I also know that you are the only one in the world that I could tell, and that if I don't, I might end up regretting it.

Lately I've felt so silly and weak, like the girls I've always mocked at your Host Club. I know now that those feelings were telling me that I was letting my guard down around you, and that I was beginning to care for you. These were frightening notions for me. My father has scolded and threatened me since childhood that if I ever let my walls down, I would regret it. I didn't want to disappoint him. I didn't want to be hurt. And while I am sure of my business skills and my…'powers of persuasion', I've never been confident in my looks or my personality. My mother told me that I lacked both, and she was right. As a result of my upbringing, I have never been comfortable around anyone of my own age, but especially not those of the male sex. Unless I was manipulating them for my own gains.

So when I realized that I cared about you not as a bet but as a person…that was going against everything that I had believed since my youth. I found myself wanting to tell you things. Like…like about what really happened at the Ouran Fair…"

As she spoke, Kyoya slowly opened his eyes and met her gaze, the honest tone of voice she was using coaxing him to peer out of his shell. His glasses hung dangerously on the end of his nose but he made no attempt to fix them, too engrossed in Éclair's words to care about them. She felt the same way as he did. She understood the fear and the feeling of secrets tingling the tongue and begging to flock to new ears. It was clear that she understood, and yet…at the same time she didn't. Éclair Tonnerre would never truly understand Kyoya Ootori, the same way he would never truly understand her. They'd never walked in one another's shoes, but they could comprehend enough; enough to not simply sympathize but instead begin to empathize.

"What really happened?" he repeated softly.

Éclair sighed and looked down. "It's a rather long story." She looked back into his eyes. "I'll try to make it brief."

Another sigh, then she let the tale unravel.

"Several months ago, as you know, Grand Tonnerre was buying up several Japanese companies in order to expand its enterprises abroad. One of the companies Grand Tonnerre was sizing up was the Suoh Group. Its matriarch, Shizue Suoh, was desperate to hold onto the Suoh family's assets, so she approached my father with a bargain: an arranged marriage between Tamaki and me to unite our finance and business management empires. My father, reluctant at first, eventually decided that it was a good match. He called me into his office and informed me that I would be travelling to Japan to be engaged and that I would follow all of Shizue Suoh's directions.

Up until then, I had always followed my father's instructions to the letter, which I am sure you can sympathize with. I had known from a young age that I would not be able to choose my partner when the time came, so I considered myself relatively fortunate. Tamaki Suoh was someone that I had already heard a great deal of praise about from someone that I cared for. I had the knowledge that, at the very least, I wouldn't be marrying a tyrant who would use me for my money.

So, I traveled to Japan. I kept my word to my father and followed Shizue Suoh's orders to attend the Ouran Fair with her and…'romance'—I think that was the word she used—Tamaki. At the end of the first day, she pulled the two of us aside and told Tamaki that, for the good of the Suoh Company, he would ask me to marry him. She also said that if he proposed to me, she would forgive his mother and allow the two of them to meet again. And so, Tamaki proposed to me right then and there. And I said yes. Not because I wanted to, but because it was my duty.

The more time I spent with Tamaki, the more I was convinced that we could never be happy, or even satisfied, together. It wasn't that he was unkind to me; far from it. But I realized that our tastes and personalities were too dissimilar. Not only that, it was clear his heart and interests were elsewhere. And so, I began to devise a way to get out of the engagement without disobeying my father. I came up with countless ideas, not all of them plausible or even kind. I thought it was for both mine and Tamaki's good. But then…I began to think about my friend back in France. The friend who had told me about Tamaki in the first place.

She was our housekeeper, and she played the piano for my music lessons. She was the only servant in the house that was kind to me, that treated me like Éclair instead of the 'young mistress'. And she was the only one of my teachers who didn't put pressure on me. Her name is Anne-Sophie de Grantaine and she is the mother of Tamaki Suoh. She would tell me stories about her son, and she described him in such a way that I thought I might, at least, not be unhappy in a marriage with him. I knew how much she dreamed of seeing him again, and when I thought of her sad eyes, I realized that I couldn't back out of the engagement. I had to do this one small thing for the person who had showed me kindness. No matter what, I had to reunite Anne-Sophie and Tamaki.

So I bit the bullet. I accepted the engagement. I did everything I could to sever Tamaki's connection to the Host Cub, because I knew it would interfere with my goal to get Tamaki back to France. I still considered breaking off the engagement after Anne-Sophie and Tamaki had seen each other again. It would be vastly more difficult back in France, but not impossible. But the Host Club ended up sabotaging the operation and I ultimately went back to France alone."

Éclair took a breath, allowing both herself and Kyoya to process what had been said. "The more I thought about what the Host Club had gone through to save Tamaki and why, the more I wanted whatever it was you all had that I did not. That is why I returned to Japan: to find that thing. I suppose I wanted you to know that while my reasons for the Ouran Fair incident were not entirely selfless, I did want to help my friend and please my father."

Kyoya stared incredulously at Éclair as she finished explaining herself. He had assumed that the marriage had been arranged from the moment Tamaki had announced it; why would somebody of his age and background choose to marry this young? However, he hadn't known the details, and hearing Éclair speak of them shook him down to the core.

It had never occurred to him that Éclair would be able to understand perfectly how he was feeling, being forced into matrimony without any say. The rest of her tale, however, affected him differently. As she explained the reasons behind her continuance with the engagement, he felt his heart strangely swell with a newfound respect for her. Sure, her motives weren't entirely selfless—as she said—but she had continued with something she knew was doomed to fail, in order to help both Tamaki and his mother. The gesture honestly left Kyoya speechless.

Éclair blushed, not sure what Kyoya was thinking as he stared at her with wide gray eyes. She usually considered herself so expert at analyzing other people but she couldn't get a read now, in the moment where it was most important.

Over time, she had let Kyoya see her fear, her sadness, her pride, her happiness, her weakness, her strength, her anger, and her passion. Was he disappointed that she wasn't as calm, collected, and emotionless as she pretended to be? Did he think that her breeding and manners were as bad as Keiko Tadeshi's? Was there anything in her words that resonated with his own?

Her eyes nervously darted from side to side before coming back to Kyoya's. "I suppose that if I could only ask you one thing, Kyoya, I would ask what you think of me." Never in her life had anyone's opinion mattered so much to Éclair. _Not even her father's._

Kyoya was silent. Maybe even for a bit too long. He just stood, watching Éclair without saying a word, as though he were still listening, even though she'd stopped speaking. Finally, he looked down at his feet and answered softly, "I think you are a very kind person."

Words lost him after that sentence and he could say no more. There wasn't anything else for him to say. He was, strangely enough, happy to have met Éclair. She was kinder than she let on, incredibly intelligent, and even though she would say otherwise, she did not have an ice cold heart. She may put up barriers to protect herself, but so did he. They both had warmer hearts than they cared for the world to know, because then they would be taken advantage of like everyone else in the human race.

It was now Éclair's turn to be shocked into silence. Her ocean-blue eyes got wide and her mouth opened up in a perfect O shape. She didn't know what she had been expecting Kyoya to say, but it certainly wasn't that. At best, she might have hoped for 'intelligent' or 'not as bad as I thought you were'. But kind? Never in a million years would she have predicted that.

Her body trembled slightly and a dark blush spread over her cheeks before she brought up her hands to cover them. She didn't know what to say. She didn't know what to think. Her heart was going at a thousand beats per minute, but her mind was strangely calm. She didn't trust herself to speak for a long time. When she finally opened her mouth to speak, after taking a deep breath, she whispered quietly, "That is the nicest thing that anyone has ever said to me."

Kyoya lifted his eyes to look at Éclair, not commenting on how she was hiding away her face. That single sentence was one of the saddest Kyoya had ever heard in his life. He had only said she was kind. There were plenty of kind people in this world; he may have gone so far as to say Tamaki and Haruhi were kind. But that was the nicest thing someone had ever said to her? Surely there must have been someone that was just as kind and polite to her…wasn't there?

He turned back to watch the flowers, unnaturally uncomfortable with the silence sitting between the two of them. Éclair wasn't sure what she had said or done to make Kyoya look so melancholy all of a sudden. She ran back through her comments, searching for anything that may have caused the incredible sadness in the Shadow King's eyes.

The silence stretched on between them until Kyoya mercifully ended it by murmuring, "Did you want to see my favorite place, now?"

Éclair's eyes lit up brightly in anticipation. "Yes, of course. I've been waiting for weeks now, just for that."


	11. Chapter 11

They were back in the car, setting off down the road again. The driver glanced back at his passengers every so often, sensing the uncomfortable air suspended between them. Kyoya stared out the window—seemingly not noticing the tension, or maybe just ignoring it. Éclair bit her lip softly. The silence was mounting, and the twisting feeling in her stomach with it. She opened her mouth several times to say something, but nothing came out, so she closed her mouth and sat back every time.

Finally, she built up enough courage. She didn't want to leave things this way. "Kyoya…if there's anything that I said or did to upset or offend you, then I am sorry."

He shook his head slightly. "You've done nothing."

Éclair believed Kyoya, that it wasn't her fault. She reasoned that whatever had been bothering him earlier had returned to his mind. And then it dawned on her: Kyoya had gotten off without telling her what was bothering him. And after all that mushy stuff that she had said, too! She couldn't help but roll her eyes in amusement. Oh well. I guess I shouldn't be surprised.

The silence dragged on again, Kyoya choosing not to say anything as thoughts swirled in his mind. His attention kept bouncing from topic to topic: from the homework he had to the engagement to Keiko to what Éclair had said to how Tamaki was probably talking about the engagement with Haruhi to Éclair's face when she had explained her story to the big ring sitting on his desk at home to the upset expression Éclair had worn—

Kyoya took a deep breath, trying to silence the agitation he felt stirring in his stomach. He couldn't think about these things at the moment.

The car slowed to a stop and he murmured to Éclair to close her eyes as he got out and rounded the car to help her out just as she'd done for him. They were parked outside of the National Art Center in Tokyo, the ride from Éclair's destination surprisingly short.

Éclair obediently closed her eyes and took Kyoya's hand. She had been too concerned with Kyoya's state of mind to pay attention to where they had driven. But it didn't matter, because she would find out in a few moments anyway.

She let Kyoya guide her across the asphalt, then concrete, and then inside a building and across a marble floor. Éclair's gears were spinning, trying to guess where she was. She inhaled deeply and caught the scents of wood and primer and something oil based. The possibilities were shrinking, but she didn't want to make a concrete hypothesis. She wanted to be surprised. She walked confidently, not slowing or stumbling. She trusted Kyoya to lead her right. He wouldn't let her fall.

They continued walking for a while, as the building was fairly large. Kyoya carefully guided Éclair up a flight of stairs, counting out the number of stairs to her so she would not stumble. His hand gripped hers a little tighter, as though he were still expecting her to trip at least a little.

A chill of pleasure ran through Éclair when Kyoya squeezed her hand as he helped her up the staircase. Éclair normally wasn't a touchy person, but that was because she had never had much positive physical interaction. Having someone that she cared about touch her this way was very nice. She reacted by holding onto his hand a little tighter in return. She didn't miss even one step.

Finally, they came to a stop before a painting hanging on a wall. It was of a fair size at thirty-four square inches and it was a simple painting of a rose. 'Simple' used in an ironic sense, as the flower was imbued with various colors that bled down the page, as though the artist had not a care to make it clean or neat. The petals blended into a whole spectrum of hues, some colors even straying away from the petals and dotting into the background, like there was nothing holding the artist back from their passion with their brush.

The painting was Kyoya's favorite, far exceeding any famous works like the Mona Lisa or Starry Night. No, this painting of a single rose sitting off on a side wall in the back of the art gallery; this was what made Kyoya's heart swell with emotion, and he could not understand why. It was probably what triggered his use of the metaphor of painting within a single frame. He never wanted to be limited to thirty-four square inches, but even if he was, he could still create something breathtaking.

"Alright," he said evenly, not taking his gaze off the painting, "you can open your eyes."

It took Éclair a moment to adjust to the light when she opened her eyes. It was then that she recognized their location: the Tokyo National Art Center. She had seen pictures of it before; her father had once been invited to a business affair here, and his publicist had let Éclair see the photos of the event. She had never been there in person, however. Éclair didn't usually go to art galleries, unless it was for some sort of business function. Art, particularly modern art—her father's definition of 'modern art' being anything that had been painted in the last five hundred years or so—was one more thing that her father considered to be a frivolous waste of time. Éclair had briefly studied the old masters, just to be 'cultured', but had little interaction with art outside of that.

When her eyes had adjusted to the gallery lighting, she took in the sight before her. It was a painting of a single rose. However, the painting was like nothing that Éclair had ever seen. If Éclair had been taught that any art had meaning, it was only the art that was a realistic interpretation of reality. Paintings that could be photographs were the only ones with value. This painting defied that concept. Normally Éclair's expectations of a painting of a single flower would be quite low, but this image resisted her preconceptions. This one rose was imbued with all the vibrance and scope of color that the gardens of Koishikawa Korakuen had possessed. Its shape was not constrained to a defined dichotomy of form and formlessness, as some of the petals seemed to exist in a space separate from the rest of the flower. This painting's magnitude transcended its size, and even though it wasn't a particularly well-known work of art, Éclair thought it was the most breathtaking thing that she had ever seen.

"It's so beautiful…" she murmured reverently, as though she could barely believe in the existence of something so marvelous. She almost wanted to reach out and touch it, to make sure that it was real. She caught a glimpse of Kyoya out of the corner of her eye and suddenly it hit her. This was her answer: this was her look into Kyoya's heart. Someone so complex and full of ideas and passion. Someone who shone brightly, not being surpassed by his older counterparts. Someone who wished to defy convention and limits. That was all a part of Kyoya Ootori. "I can see why you like it. Why this is your favorite spot. Thank you for sharing it with me; for trusting me enough."

Upon her words, Kyoya smiled. It was a soft, genuine smile. For the brief instance that it spread across his face he seemed contented, as though all the stress he was feeling had disappeared for a moment. Homework and grades meant nothing to him, the engagement was not a thing that existed in his mind, and the goal of making his father proud had become an obscene fleeting thought. As he stared at the painting, with its swirling colors and gentle brush strokes, feeling Éclair's quiet presence beside him, it was as though he could tell himself just for a moment that everything was alright and within his control.

When Kyoya smiled, looking so happy and serene, Éclair decided to kiss him again…more intimately this time. Just as she talked herself into it and her body began to move closer to his, the moment was suddenly shattered. A familiar voice called out, "Kyoya-kun!" behind them.

Kyoya turned around with wide eyes as his gaze landed on Keiko Tadeshi, standing a couple of yards away, watching the both of them with her black eyes. Kyoya was instantly on the defensive and any relaxed air he may have obtained dissipated.

The dark-haired girl's gaze slowly moved between the two of them.

Bile rose up in Éclair's throat, a large amount of anger churning in her stomach. She turned around and faced Keiko, the last person on earth she would ever have wanted to come across her and Kyoya together.

The chilly smile that she gave Keiko was strained to the point of murderous and her eyes were filled with the same sort of jealous hatred. This awful, spoiled, self-unaware princess had just ruined what was perhaps one of the happiest moments of Éclair's life. She was furious.

"What are you doing here?" Kyoya asked before either girl could say anything. His mind was already spinning. This was the exact kind of situation he'd been striving to avoid for the past week, and now they were face to face yet again. How was he supposed to keep both of their secrets at bay? It would be impossible if either of them began speaking to one another.

Keiko stared at Éclair for a moment, her eyes studying the smile she wore as though trying to figure out exactly what kind of emotion she was displaying. Finally looking back at Kyoya, she took a couple of steps toward him before answering, "I wanted to see you. And I know that you come here when you aren't home, so when I stopped by and they said you were out, I knew where to look." Her eyes glanced back, unreadable, to Éclair. "I didn't realize that you had company." The way she said 'company' held an almost disgusted tone; it was quite obvious that she didn't approve of him being there with her.

Éclair raised an eyebrow, hiding how disconcerted she was behind the solid walls of ice that she had thrown up the instant that she had heard Keiko's voice. Her barriers weren't nearly as impregnable as they had been before, but they were still an adequate defense against the likes of Keiko Tadeshi. How would Keiko know where Kyoya's special place was, anyway? Her stomach churned. Had Kyoya taken Keiko here as well? Were they really closer than Kyoya let on? No, Éclair thought. Kyoya wouldn't be so dishonest with me. It's just a meaningless coincidence. Either that, or Keiko Tadeshi is a stalker. That explanation wasn't as crazy as it sounded when it came to this girl, who was completely capable of trailing the son of a business partner, with whom she was obsessed.

She gritted her teeth and responded, in her usual, professionally isolating manner, "Ootori-san and I are working on a project for art history in school and he thinks we should do a report on this painting." It was, after all, similar to the excuse Kyoya had given Keiko before. It was far from what Éclair actually wanted to say to the spoiled brat, but she had given her word to Kyoya that she would keep their arrangement secret. She couldn't break her word.

"Is that so?" Keiko's eyes slid from Éclair to Kyoya, and then remained focused on him.

Kyoya's inner state was in turmoil, even if on the outside he seemed in complete control. Tidal waves of emotions were crashing about inside him, some of them familiar—like the panic at Keiko being there or the aching worry that something would reveal either secret—and unfamiliar ones such as…was that guilt? Guilt for keeping something of this size from Éclair? Kyoya had rarely, if ever, experienced something like this, or of this magnitude, churning in his stomach and making him feel sick. He felt a sudden urge to tell Éclair everything was going on, but he bit his tongue tightly, refusing to say a word just as he had at Éclair's special place.

Keiko added, "Kyoya, I think we should go home."

Éclair bit the corner of her lip softly, her rage increasing every second. How could Keiko talk to Kyoya that way? Why wasn't he stopping her? Even though Kyoya looked as stoic as ever, Éclair could tell from his tight posture and from the look in his eyes that something was disconcerting him. Why was Kyoya so unsettled by Keiko Tadeshi? Was she really stalking or threatening him in some way? Éclair wouldn't allow that.

She slipped her hand to the inside of Kyoya's arm. "Forgive me, Tadeshi-san, but I don't believe that Ootori-san takes orders from you. Besides, he gave his word as a gentleman to escort me home." Éclair gave Kyoya a playful look that couched reassurance behind it. "You wouldn't let a young lady of noble blood take a taxi cab home, would you, Ootori-san?"

"N…No," he stammered stiffly, glancing between the two of them. His heart was hammering so loudly in his ears that he could barely think straight. This was all suddenly becoming too much for him, with everything thrashing against each other all at once: the secrets and strategies and stress and everything else that he couldn't even put a name to was building up inside of him, and for once he was ready to explode. Before he could take another moment to even try to talk himself out of his decision, he took a half step away from Éclair, withdrawing his arm and murmuring, "I promised that I would tell you what has been distracting me recently.

Éclair was stunned speechless. Kyoya hadn't really 'promised' to tell her what was bothering him. And even though she wanted to know, she hadn't expected him to tell her in public like this, in front of someone like Keiko Tadeshi. Éclair suddenly felt guilty, like she had pressured Kyoya into telling her something that he didn't want to. She held up a hand, weakly protesting, "You don't have to…"

"We are getting married," interrupted Kyoya, his tone blunt and his eyes downcast. His other arm wrapped around Keiko, drawing her close like a proper fiancé would with his fiancée. Keiko looked up at him with wide, surprised eyes, but quickly relaxed against him and rested a hand over his. She glanced at Éclair, curious about her reaction, but said not a word about the situation. It shocked her that Kyoya would choose to reveal their engagement, especially to someone like Éclair who was supposed just a group partner. But she was also glad that Kyoya was finally coming to terms with their marriage. It would make things easier in the long run.

Éclair blinked. Then she began to process. Kyoya and Keiko were getting married. Kyoya and Keiko were engaged to be married. Suddenly, the whole world was snatched out from under Éclair Tonnerre. This was the very thing she had feared and dreaded. Her mind was racing at a million thoughts per minute.

Then there was something more going on between Kyoya and Keiko. Why did he lie to me? Was he trying to spare my feelings? Or was he playing me all along? All this time, have had and his fiancée been having a laugh at my expense? After all this time of remaining aloof and controlled, did I open myself up only to be used and betrayed just like I had been warned for my entire life? The thought made her sick, but…no. his smile, the look in his eyes tonight when we were together…it was completely genuine, either that or he is the best liar in the world.

It was an arranged marriage—to be sure—and in spite of Kyoya's forced effort to put an arm around Keiko, it was evident that he was less than happy about the arrangement. He was going through with it because of duty, just like she had been willing to do with Tamaki. She couldn't possibly hold that against him.

Even so, the pit in her stomach grew into a sharp pain. This wasn't right. After years of dismissing his talent, Kyoya's father was about to ship him off to be married to some spoiled princess whom Kyoya detested. It was wrong. It should be someone else standing there, with Kyoya. Someone who…

Éclair's vision began to blur, black spots appearing in front of her eyes. She reached back to brace herself against the wall, but couldn't find it. Before she knew it, her vision had gone completely dark and she hit the floor with a thud.

"Éclair!" Kyoya shouted, dropping his arm from Keiko and rushing to her side. Others who had been roaming the gallery now looked over and murmured with surprise and concern.

He turned her over, quickly checking her vitals and making sure she wasn't too injured. Why had she passed out? Was she ill that day? Was it…the shock of finding out? No, that was ridiculous… Kyoya murmured her name quietly, trying to get her to open her eyes without making too much more of a scene.

Keiko watched with wide, uncomprehending eyes. She was lost with the situation. Kyoya's loud reaction had frightened her, and it seemed that in an instant he was gone from her side and instead kneeling over the girl. She didn't understand what caused her to faint, but what she could grasp was that all of her fiancé's attention was now placed on Éclair. She suddenly felt nauseated and she said weakly, "Kyoya, let's go home…"

"Not now," he barked angrily, taking his phone out of his pocket and dialing Tamaki. He couldn't let anyone in his family know about what happened—not even his chauffeur, whom he'd sworn to secrecy about this date. He would have to explain too much. But Tamaki…at least he would believe a lie.

Tamaki had just gotten out of the shower when he heard his phone playing Kyoya's ringtone. He hadn't talked to his best friend much since his unfortunate discovery in Kyoya's bedroom, so he drove for the phone, anxious to see what the Shadow King wanted to talk about. Kyoya almost never called him; it was almost always the other way around. So much, that once he'd had blocked Tamaki's number from his phone for an entire week, so whatever was on Kyoya's mind must be important.

Maybe he's reconsidered getting out of the engagement? Tamaki thought optimistically. The blonde Frenchman answered the phone with a jovial tone. "Mon ami! What can I do for you this evening?"

"I need you to come to the National Art Gallery. No chauffeur, if you can," Kyoya spoke, barely waiting for Tamaki's greeting. Éclair still hadn't opened her eyes and he was getting anxious about how long she would remain passed out. He couldn't remember if he'd heard her hit her head. If she had, then there could very well be trauma and they would probably have to take her to a hospital. That would make for a sticky situation: explaining to his parents and anxiously waiting for word on if she was okay. He hoped she woke up. "There's been an incident."

The tone in Kyoya's voice frightened Tamaki. An 'incident'? Was Kyoya in trouble? Tamaki could tell that he didn't have any time to wait around. He'd learned to drive back in France, and even though he didn't have a Japanese driver's license, that didn't bother him. Not when his friend needed him.

Cutting the usual shenanigans, Tamaki became very serious and replied, "I'll be there in under ten minutes." He hung up the phone and raced downstairs through the back door to avoid the servants. He picked one of the smaller cars—which hopefully wouldn't be missed for a while—and sped out of the garage, down the driveway and onto the streets.

Keiko's eyes remained on Éclair's peaceful face as Kyoya put the phone away. Others around them were murmuring, and even though she wasn't bothering to focus on what they were saying, the buzzing of conversation around her was suffocating. She was not used to so much noise, and it was all she could focus on; it was either that or the sight of her fiancé trying to coax Éclair out of slumber. Her chest tightened.

"Kyoya," she urged again, taking another step forward. "We have to go."

As he looked down at Éclair, Kyoya replied through gritted teeth, "I've called a friend and we will wait until he gets here." He let his anger fade a little before he murmured Éclair's name again, as though that would help wake her up.

Éclair started to slowly come around. Everything was foggy and muted. Her vision was still mostly dark and all blurry. The voices around her sounded like they were underwater and a thousand miles away; except for one. A gentle voice called her name. Kyoya. There were still so many things I wanted to do and say to you…

The chestnut-haired Frenchwoman groaned quietly. Everything hurt.

"Make way, people! Clear a path! I'm coming through!" Tamaki arrived on the scene, pushing his way to the front of the crowd of people that were gathered around, murmuring. The sight was nothing he had been prepared for. Kyoya kneeling next to Éclair Tonnerre, who was on the ground, lying motionless. "Kyoya!" He rushed to his friend's side, kneeling beside him. "What happened?"

"She passed out," Kyoya explained in a low voice, noticing she was just beginning to stir. "She's coming to, but I didn't want my driver to take her home. When she's fully awake, help me get her to your car." His hand rested on hers and he tried to ignore his irritation at how loud Tamaki had arrived. The chauffeur had probably noticed him running into the gallery, but it didn't matter as long as he didn't breathe a word to his family.

"Kyoya—" Keiko began yet again.

"That's enough, Keiko!" he snapped, glaring over her shoulder. The girl bit her tongue and lowered her head, offering a faint nod and taking a couple of steps back so he could continue speaking with Tamaki.

Tamaki raised an eyebrow, but it didn't seem like the time or place to ask Kyoya what he had been doing with Éclair Tonnerre, or who the young lady was that he just snapped at. He rubbed the young Frenchwoman's hand as she slowly opened her eyes.

The sight that greeted Éclair was Kyoya and Tamaki Suoh kneeling by her side. It surprised her: the man that she had once dreamed of and the man that she now wanted to be with. She raised a hand to rub her forehead. "Kyoya…" she murmured softly. She sat up slowly, trying to get her bearings back. "My apologies."

She staggered to her feet, nearly falling again. Tamaki leapt up and grabbed her by the shoulders before she could fall. "Are you alright, Lady Tonnerre?"

"We're getting you back to the car," Kyoya explained quietly, taking one of her hands to help steady her. "Do you think you can make it to the entrance?" At least it didn't seem that hitting the floor had affected her memory at all. He couldn't be completely sure, though, so he hoped that she would be able to think clearly once she gained her bearings.

Keiko remained in her place a few paces away, watching the scene progress and holding her tongue. Kyoya handled Éclair with such tenderness, such care, and it made her want to puke. Everything he was to the Frenchwoman, he refused to be with her. What was the reason? This other girl was cold and rude. She'd even taken the news of their engagement with a faint! What could possibly make Kyoya treat her with such immense kindness?

Éclair was still very light-headed, but she managed to respond to Kyoya's question with a slight nod, his voice and face the only things that were in focus. She squeezed his hand as hard as she could, which wasn't very hard at all, seeing as she hadn't recovered her full strength yet. Keiko had disappeared from Éclair's sight, which was for the best, considering her condition. Her body and brain couldn't handle any more stress at the moment.

Tamaki helped Kyoya guide Éclair through the building, down the stairs and through hallways. He had so many questions that he would make his best friend answer when they were done! Right now, Tamaki was concerned about how frail the normally self-assured and strong woman seemed. She was very pale and her skin was getting colder to the touch. Tamaki knew that Kyoya probably wouldn't want to take Éclair to one of his family's hospitals, considering the amount of secrecy his friend was going out of his way to maintain. This was a shame, as the Ootori hospitals were the best around. Tamaki didn't even know if Éclair wanted to go to a hospital. The proud Frenchwoman would probably protest.

The trio reached the car, Tamaki having lost sight of the other girl, not knowing whether or not she was still following them. "Can you support her while I open the door?" Tamaki asked his friend.

Kyoya nodded, circling an arm around her waist to make sure she could stay on her feet. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see that Keiko was still trailing behind them, but he would not pay her any attention. The last thing he needed was to explain both of his secrets so everyone could understand. He could explain how he'd revealed the engagement to Éclair, but hopefully he'd be able to keep their bet a mystery to the blonde.

"How do you feel?" he murmured quietly to Éclair, making sure she wouldn't sway on her feet.

"Dreadful…" Éclair murmured in a soft, strained voice. This word encapsulated both her physical and mental state. Though the aching in her body was great, it was nothing compared to the pain in her heart. The thought of Kyoya, who was so immensely bright and talented, trapped in an undesirable marriage, and finding out about it the moment when they had been closest, was more than she could bear.

She wanted to find the words to beg Kyoya to call the engagement off, to tell him that marrying Keiko Tadeshi was a terrible mistake. But she knew that it would be futile. She leaned into Kyoya's supportive touch, enjoying what may be their last bit of time together. She wanted to cry, but the tears wouldn't come.

Tamaki opened his car door and prepared to help Kyoya place her in the back seat. "Where am I taking her?"

"You should take her home," Keiko answered loudly, making her presence known. Kyoya looked over his shoulder, shooting her a nasty glare which she promptly ignored. "Kyoya has no reason to continue attending to her."

She longed to take Kyoya back home and away from this scene that Éclair had caused. This was doing nothing for him besides distracting him from important things, like studying or assisting the Ootori Group in expansion. Sure, Éclair had said they were working on a project together, but a small voice inside of Keiko told her that she was lying about this—that whatever their reason for being at this gallery, it was not good for her.

Tamaki helped Éclair into the car. Weakly, she turned her head to glare at Keiko, who was—in Éclair's mind—to blame for everything bad that had happened in the past half hour. Her eyes then drifted to Kyoya and softened into sadness. "Goodbye, Kyoya," she whispered, quiet enough to keep it from Keiko. The two of them would never be able to meet the same way again. If Kyoya was truly engaged, it would be inappropriate for the two of them to go on 'dates' anymore. Éclair wouldn't ruin his reputation, no matter how upset this made her.

Éclair gave Tamaki her address, after which he closed the door. The blonde looked into his friend's troubled eyes and said quietly and slowly, "You'll have a lot to explain later." Tamaki then climbed into the car and it sped away.


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you to all of you that reviewed/favorited/followed! And thank you once again to my wonderful cowriter/editor Priestess Mayumi!**

* * *

Tamaki's ride with Éclair had been more than awkward. The Frenchwoman hadn't spoken a word, except to give him occasional directions or to protest being taken to see a doctor. Her usually-cold blue eyes had been clouded with pain, though Tamaki hadn't been able to tell whether the discomfort was physical or mental. He'd had to watch Éclair stumble to the door of her house because she had refused his help. She was so stubborn, just like Kyoya. But Tamaki wouldn't let his friend get away with this. Kyoya was going to give him a full explanation.

After seeing Éclair get safely inside, Tamaki had sped through the streets of Bunkyo to the Ootori mansion, not giving any thought to the speed limit and the countless cars that honked at him as he whizzed past.

Arriving at the mansion, he stomped past the servant at the front door and to Kyoya's room. The blonde flung the door open, looking upset in a way that he hadn't since the incident with Haruhi at the beach. "Answers, Kyoya! Now!"

Kyoya looked up from the canvas he was painting, not even flinching at the sudden opening of the door. He stared at Tamaki for a brief moment, only one half of his face visible behind the easel, before shifting his attention back to the painting. "I do not know what you mean," he answered calmly as he slid his brush across the canvas once more.

The room felt heavy, similar to how it felt the last time Tamaki had barged into Kyoya's room, but more so; it was as though every ounce of stress that had coursed through Kyoya's body was now hanging about, making the atmosphere suffocating. His room looked like a mess: the bed was untidy and unmade, papers were strewn about on his desk and on the floor surrounding it—even worse than what Tamaki had done the last time. Sitting in the middle of the floor was the ring box, closed and looking pretty damning.

Tamaki softened slightly when he saw that Kyoya was painting, something he'd never seen his friend do before. It seemed unreal: the tightly wired Shadow King participating in such a creative and relaxing pastime. The blonde would have been delighted to see this artistic vein in his best friend, but there were more pressing matters at hand. "Don't play stupid with me, Kyoya. You're far too intelligent for that. I want to know what in the name of Buddha just happened at the Art Center! What were you doing there with Éclair? Who was that other girl with you? Why was she so upset? Why did Éclair pass out?" The questions were coming one by one like rapid fire out of Tamaki's mouth.

"Quiet and shut the door," Kyoya snapped, voice rising for just a moment before he took a breath and regained his calm composure. He swirled his brush in a small cup of water beside him on a stool and dabbed it in the red paint on the palette. When the door was closed, he remained silent for a couple agonizingly long minutes, simply applying brush to canvas, before finally replying, "I told Éclair about the engagement."

Tamaki momentarily set aside the fact that Kyoya had only answered one of his four questions to focus on the information that had been given. So, Kyoya had told Éclair Tonnerre about his arranged marriage. And Éclair had passed out. Why? Tamaki could only think of one possible explanation, but it seemed incredible considering who they were talking about. Tamaki moved onto his next conclusion, one that seemed a little more probable: "The other girl there with you…was that your fiancée?"

Kyoya nodded slightly and his grip on the brush tightened. "Yes. That was Keiko Tadeshi, heir to the Tadeshi estate and notorious for being ill-mannered, oblivious, and utterly ignorant when it comes to social settings. It was because she decided to track me down at the gallery that I was…forced to reveal our engagement to Miss Tonnerre." Every word that Kyoya managed to spit out sounded so wrong in his mouth. He was not forced to reveal anything and he did not want to be engaged and he wanted to call her Éclair, not Miss Tonnerre. Not after what they'd shared with one another and the dates that they'd gone on. It all melted into a nauseating lump in his stomach.

If the Art Center was any indication of Kyoya and Keiko Tadeshi's relationship, then it was pretty clear that the Shadow King didn't want anything to do with the dark-haired, dark-eyed girl. Even though Tamaki wanted to feel sorry for her, Kyoya sounded so bitterly unhappy. It broke Tamaki's heart to hear. But there was something else lurking behind Kyoya's miserable, angry tone. Something Tamaki couldn't yet place, but was beginning to. The pieces were floating around in his head, though he hadn't connected them yet: Kyoya and Éclair's increased contact, her fainting, Kyoya's resentment…it smelled fishier and fishier as time went on.

"You're not…still planning on marrying that girl, are you, Kyoya? It's a big mistake."

"I must, Tamaki. You may not understand just how important this engagement is to me, because we were both forced into engagements for different reasons. You wanted to see your mother again and I want to do what's best for the Ootori Group. End of discussion." He stared critically at the canvas before finally setting down his palette and brush on the stool beside the cup of murky water. Kyoya turned fully towards Tamaki. He hadn't changed out of his clothes from the visit to the gallery, and his eyes held a hard glaze over them, as though he was somewhat disconnected from the reality he was partaking in.

Tamaki blinked. He hadn't expected Kyoya to compare their arranged marriages. But those two circumstances…they were different. Tamaki had agreed to marry Éclair in order to see his mother, but Kyoya had nothing to gain for himself by marrying Keiko Tadeshi. His desire to please his family was being manipulated by others for their own gain.

Tamaki tried to get Kyoya to look at him, his best friend seemed as far away as if he was in a different dimension. "Who…Who told you that, Kyoya? About my mother?"

Kyoya's jaw clenched as he realized he may have revealed too much yet again. He was slipping, his mind was clouded, and he was soon falling into a hole that he would not be able to climb out of. Even so, he replied in as neutral of a voice as before, "My father explained it to me. Apparently he and your father had had a discussion about it and I was informed of the details." It was a weak lie. Almost no one would believe it. Maybe Tamaki would if it wasn't on a matter so important to him, but even as the words left his mouth, Kyoya knew that it would not be enough to convince Tamaki of otherwise.

Tamaki was more than happy to admit that Kyoya was intellectually superior to him. His best friend had spent his whole life trying to be the brightest and the best at everything from academics to business. But here, Tamaki had the upper hand. He knew more about the situation in question than Kyoya did, and so he could tell that the Shadow King was making things up and hoping he wouldn't notice. He did.

"Uh huh," Tamaki intoned skeptically, not convinced. "I find it rather hard to believe either of our fathers would be so forthcoming."

Kyoya could feel his will deteriorating, though he could not quite understand why. He felt like he was thousands of miles away from anyone and anything. The stress of homework no longer seemed to affect him, and the engagement seemed like a joke. Even Éclair seemed like a foreign concept. Kyoya felt like he was suspended in air, speaking without thinking, existing without measure. Was there a reason to continue lying? Was there a reason to keep secrets? Was there even a viable point to this engagement? Everything was imploding in on Kyoya, and yet on the outside he simply remained disconnected.

Tamaki waved his hand and snapped his fingers in front of his friend's face, but Kyoya didn't respond. The Shadow King was far away, in a place that Tamaki couldn't reach. The blonde rounded Kyoya's canvas and grabbed him by the shoulders. "Why won't you let anyone help you, Kyoya? Why are you putting your father's company before yourself? Don't you understand?"

Kyoya didn't even react when the blonde violently grabbed him. His gaze remained locked with Tamaki's, occasionally appearing to focus on his friend before fading again. "The company is everything, Tamaki. It's always been everything. I can't give it up. I have to keep trying and surpass my brothers in my father's eyes at all costs…Isn't that what you told me, Tamaki? To not give up without trying first…?" His voice was quiet and almost shook, but still remained painfully monotonous.

"That's crazy!" Tamaki shook his friend impulsively. "This isn't what I meant, Kyoya! I was talking about surpassing your brothers on your own terms and with your own merits. Not giving yourself over to their demands in order to get into their good graces! That's the exact opposite of what I told you to do!" Tamaki couldn't understand the insane amount of pride that Kyoya had invested in the Ootori Group. With his friend's incredible talent and dashing good looks, he could easily start and grow his own successful business, instead of having to constantly fight for a spot in the Ootori Group. "If you do this, maybe, just maybe, it will earn you points with your father. But will it be worth it, Kyoya?" Tamaki decided to take a stab in the dark, based on the instincts and the pieces that were slowly clicking into place the more he thought about it. "Will you be all right with losing something important to you?"

Kyoya stiffened at the last sentence—as though he was just stabbed—and his eyes glowed for a moment with an array of emotions all at once: anger, sadness, bitterness, and possibly even realization. He finally reacted, throwing off Tamaki's arms and taking a small step back. "You don't understand, Tamaki!" His voice rose and he struggled to secure the mask he'd settled with. "It isn't that simple for me. It's never going to be so simple! I'm the third son. You don't understand what that means; you're an only child, the only heir! It doesn't matter if you don't want the Suoh estate or you have your own pressures or not, you'll never understand what this means for me!"

Finally the mask was ripped away and torn to shreds. Everything was washing over Kyoya; every emotion he'd kept suppressed over the past couple weeks was drenched across his face. Tears filled his eyes for no definite reason and they poured over onto his cheeks. "I've known for a long time that I had challenges, that I would be married off and whatever else there was. And I'd accepted that. Then you came and told me that I could do better and I'd actually believed you, dammit! But it's not like that! I can't do anything as the third son. I cannot simply be Kyoya, I must be an Ootori!"

Kyoya's loud, quaking voice cracked on his words and he stumbled back, the emotions in his chest suffocating him. He felt like he couldn't breathe and he choked on his sobs as he tried to stop the tears. No one was ever supposed to see this side of him, this side broken down by stress and pride and the expectations. The side that feared his father just as he had as a tiny child when his father had first raised his voice. Not a soul was ever supposed to see this piece that he'd kept hidden under lock and key, but Éclair Tonnerre had worn away at the walls and that lock until it now snapped.

Tamaki couldn't believe what he was seeing. Kyoya, the most stoic and strong person that he knew, choking on his own sobs. This was a side of Kyoya that Tamaki had never expected to see. He knew that there was a vulnerability within Kyoya; that much had been confirmed the day that the Shadow King had snapped at him for the first time. But this Kyoya…the Kyoya that was overwhelmed by stress and expectations to the point of tears…he was a stranger to Tamaki. This Kyoya was more like a frightened child scared to show their parent a bad report card than the caustic, capable Kyoya that Tamaki had come to depend on.

Tamaki's large blue eyes filled with tears. Once again, there was nothing he could do for his best friend. As much as he liked to pretend in the Host Club, there was no magic wand that he could wave to make Kyoya's family respect him, to make all of Kyoya's schoolwork and business easy and stress-free, to make his fiancée into someone that he could love. It was heart-breaking.

Tamaki closed the gap between them and enveloped Kyoya in a bear hug. "I know. I know that I will never understand. I don't know what it is like to have to prove myself to my father, to have to fight for a place in my family, to have to constantly solve everybody else's problems without the slightest bit of gratitude or recognition." Tamaki broke the embrace and looked into Kyoya's eyes. "I won't ever understand why you so badly want to please someone who thwarts you at every turn. Why you care so much about a company that you feel you won't ever succeed in. Why you would accept your family's choice in a bride even if it makes you miserable. I don't understand.

I don't understand why you can't be Kyoya. Why you can't accept who you are. You're so upset because you're constantly forced to hide behind secrets and manipulations and the Ootori name. And you know how I know this? It's because you can't reconcile trying to be the dutiful third son who would be happy with a desk job in his family's company and wedded to a rich heiress with the Kyoya that you want to be. The Kyoya that wants to make his own path and who ended up falling in love with someone other than his father's choice!"

"Shut up!" Kyoya shouted, wincing at the obvious shaking in his voice. Tears blurred his vision and stained his glasses, making Tamaki appear to be nothing but a blob with blond hair. Why was he doing this? Why was his friend laying out everything that he already knew but was trying to ignore? Why was he throwing his situation back into his face just to prove his point? What was there even to prove?

Why couldn't he just start his own business? He knew that he had enough intelligence and wealth and skill to start with nothing and build an empire as great if not greater than the Ootori Group. He knew the right people to hire, he had enough contacts to be successful, and he'd done enough for his father's company already that he would surely be able to replicate it. So what was holding him back with such a deathly grip? Then suddenly, it clicked, and Kyoya remembered something his father used to say to him many times when he was a young child:

 _"Don't disappoint me, Kyoya. I have high expectations for you. You must be a part of your father's company. I'll be extremely disappointed if you choose to pursue something else."_

"I have to please my father, Tamaki," Kyoya whispered, pressing his palms to his eyes. "I have to. I-I can't just…" That's what it was. It was always about pleasing his father and earning that approval. He was more like Éclair than he had previously acknowledged. To the both of them, approval was everything. A simple nod from their fathers would make them happy for the rest of the day. They both strove to be perfect just so they could have a shred of acceptance from the person they looked up to the most.

Tamaki's somewhat accusatory expression softened. There was a long, crushing pause before he whispered, "I'm sorry. I still can't understand." The blonde doubted that anything that Kyoya did would ever please his strict father or earn the recognition that Kyoya so desperately wanted. His friend was playing a losing game, and he knew it. So why did he want to play? For that one in a billion chance that one day his father would come around? It seemed hopeless. But even after everything that Kyoya's father had done to break him down, the Shadow King still craved his approval and his attention…perhaps even his love, if Kyoya and his father were capable of recognizing such a thing.

"Fine," Tamaki whispered. "If appeasing your father means that much to you, then go ahead. Continue in your brothers' shadows and marry your family's choice. But if you do that…" Twice Tamaki had hinted at his hypothesis and neither time had Kyoya disputed it. On the contrary, every time Tamaki hinted at the truth that was obvious if he thought about it, Kyoya seemed to become even more distressed. Tamaki might as well come out and say it. He didn't know why he kept goading Kyoya, even now that his friend was in tears. Maybe he thought that if he provoked his friend enough, he would finally realize how foolish this whole thing was. "But if you do that, you are going to lose Éclair Tonnerre forever."

Kyoya's heart sped up and blood pounded in his ears. Éclair Tonnerre. What was Éclair to him? At first she was just a pawn he was using in a quick game to ensure that she would never come back to Ouran again. Now, he found himself wishing that she would stay at Ouran. Their bet was off, surely, so that meant that she would be staying. But it also meant that he would be seeing even less of her, maybe never again. He didn't know how to feel about that.

"Stop it, Tamaki," Kyoya begged, leaning back against the wall, exhaustion washing over him. "This isn't about her. It just…I just…"

When Kyoya first met Tamaki, he thought that he was the most ridiculous, overly excitable person he had the displeasure of meeting. After spending the last couple of years with him, he had come to realize that the blonde was smarter than he appeared and capable of being serious. That being said, he was also the only person to be able to get under Kyoya's skin and motivate him exponentially at the same time. This now also applied to Éclair Tonnerre; she had irked him to the point of fury and then proved to be even more understanding about how he felt than what anyone, Tamaki included, could ever grasp. If there was anyone that would be able to understand the turmoil he was feeling at that moment, it would be her. And yet his feelings toward her were so muddled and bewildering that it caused his head to hurt.

He slid down the wall to the floor. This was too much for him. Emotions were being thrown at him left and right, all at maximum intensity. He felt like everything was closing in on him and crushing him. His mind was spiraling and it was as though he was falling and he couldn't breathe, couldn't breathe…

But it made perfect sense to Tamaki. Kyoya and Éclair had been spending more time together, even going on what Tamaki was sure was a date to the Art Center. Éclair had fainted after hearing that Kyoya was engaged to someone else. And Kyoya's fiancée was not fond at all of Éclair. Tamaki was certain that this meant that Kyoya had fallen in love with Éclair instead, and they were now star-crossed lovers because of his engagement. If that was true, why wouldn't Kyoya fight for her? Why was he giving up?

It seemed that as time went on, Kyoya was beginning to give up on everything: on becoming the Ootori head, on his grades, on his health, on even his freedom. And for what? The off-chance that his father might be pleased. It would have been laughable if it wasn't so tragic.

Tamaki sighed heavily. "Do what you want, Kyoya. I expect to see you at school tomorrow." Tamaki picked up a few things that had been knocked off Kyoya's desk in the scuffle, and then departed with a heavy heart, leaving Kyoya alone, tears still running down his face.


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you to everyone that has supported this story! The reviews are lovely to receive.**

* * *

Keiko silently walked into Music Room #3 and looked around. She wanted to see Kyoya—to ask him what had happened that weekend before at the gallery—and she knew that he would be at this Host Club, rather than his home where she would prefer. She supposed that she could have waited and then gone to see him, but she didn't want to wait any longer than she already had.

Unfortunately, it seemed that Kyoya was not there, so Keiko decided to wait for him, taking a seat on one of the empty couches.

Tamaki excused himself from the group of girls that he had been entertaining when he saw the raven-haired girl enter. He recognized her as the young lady from the gallery the other night, Kyoya's fiancée. Keiko Tadeshi was her name, if Tamaki remembered correctly…and he always remembered the names of pretty girls. Keiko was a traditional Japanese beauty with black hair and eyes and porcelain skin. Had any other circumstances brought this girl to the Host Club, Tamaki doubtless would have flirted with her. But right now, he needed to discuss business.

The Host King approached her with his standard Host Club greeting, giving her a brilliant smile. "Good day, princess. I'm sorry for not being able to introduce myself at the gallery." He took a seat next to Keiko on the couch and took her hand, kissing it gently. "My name is Tamaki Suoh. It's an honor to make your acquaintance."

Keiko watched Tamaki with neutral, if not confused, eyes. She hesitated for a moment before replying quietly, "Where is Kyoya?" She was not in the mood to play any games with Tamaki, as it was clear to her that this was just an act he put on in the Host Club. She had heard many things about the way the Host Club was run after her first visit, and she had come to learn that this blonde was the leader of the club and known notoriously for his charisma.

 _Well, this girl doesn't like to beat around the bush. At least she and Kyoya have one thing in common,_ Tamaki thought, the smile never dropping from his face or his eyes. "I'm sorry to say that I don't know, princess. He hasn't been here a lot lately." Particularly not since the gallery incident. Tamaki had a feeling that Kyoya had been trying to avoid him. Coincidentally enough, Éclair hadn't come to the Host Club since that night either. She also hadn't been in French literature class. "But I am sure that you would know more about that than I would, my lady."

"I don't." Kyoya rarely wanted to talk to Keiko as it was, and after what had happened at the gallery he definitely didn't want to see her. Whenever she went to his house, he flat out refused to come down from his bedroom and would make up some excuse instead. It was that girl's fault. Whatever had happened after she fainted—or maybe even _why_ she fainted—it was the cause for Kyoya now ignoring her at every opportunity. Keiko just wanted to see him again. "If he's not here then perhaps I should leave."

"I'm sure that he will come eventually, my lady. He's never missed a day, no matter how late he comes. Besides, you just got here." Tamaki poured her a cup of tea. "Please have some tea, princess. Can I get you something to eat? There are some things I would like to talk to you about, if it isn't too much trouble."

"Very well," she answered with a sour expression. She would rather that Kyoya would just arrive, so she could talk to him instead of the person he'd called to help assist that dreadful woman, but it couldn't be helped. Keiko watched him pour the tea, and just as he was finishing with the beverage, she asked, "Do you have hot chocolate instead?"

Tamaki wasn't flustered by the sudden request. He didn't miss a beat. "Of course, my lady. One moment, please." He went to the pantry and came back with a box of fancy hot chocolate. He sat back down and began to prepare it. "I hope this Jacques Torres hot chocolate from France will be acceptable to you, princess." The mix was made of mostly dark chocolate, so it was more rich than sweet. Tamaki finished preparing the cup and handed it to Keiko on a coaster, with a napkin to guard her hands.

She brought the drink to her lips and took a sip, humming with approval at the rich taste. She took a few more hearty sips and set the cup back down. Instead of the napkin, Keiko used the back of her hand to wipe off the drink's residue from her lip. "So…what did you need to talk to me about?"

Tamaki didn't say a word about Keiko's manners. It was impolite to judge a lady, even if she did behave like a commoner. "I want to know why you are so fixated on Kyoya."

Keiko hesitated for a moment, searching Tamaki's face for any sign that he knew the truth behind why she was so interested in him. After a moment, she decided to take a chance, given that Kyoya had told Éclair about the two of them and Tamaki seemed to be Kyoya's closer companion. If that woman knew and his friend didn't, then Keiko couldn't begin to know how Kyoya's brain worked. "He's my fiancé. I'm supposed to care about him, am I not?"

Tamaki's voice got very quiet. "But do you really care about him? Will the two of you even be happy married to each other? Or are you both just following orders?" It was a question that Tamaki had once asked of Éclair, and it seemed just as pertinent now.

The blonde didn't let on that he knew already that Kyoya wouldn't be happy in this marriage. He wanted to know how attached Keiko was to the idea of marrying Kyoya, and what her motivations were. If Kyoya wouldn't call off the engagement, perhaps Tamaki could persuade the other party to do so. Then his friend wouldn't have to face his father's wrath and disappointment.

Keiko's eyes shone brightly. She wasn't sure how much of this was really Tamaki's business, but she had no reason to lie to him. Even now, she could clearly remember the conversation she'd had with her father about her marriage, the first day she'd met Kyoya, and the personal conversations the two of them had shared, although they were short and not very in-depth. These were some of her fondest memories.

She was able to answer honestly, "Finding out that I was to marry Kyoya Ootori was the happiest day of my life."

Dead end. It was clear that Keiko was serious about this marriage. She didn't feel pressured into it, as Kyoya did. Tamaki had to try a different tactic. He didn't feel badly about intruding on Keiko's personal matters, because it didn't even register to him that he was doing so. It never did. "If you care about him, don't you think that he should have the right to choose who he marries, Tadeshi-hime?"

"Kyoya approves of the marriage. He told me so. And so, if he approves, then he is choosing who he marries, yes?" Just what was Tamaki working at? What was the point of all these questions? It just seemed to Keiko that he was trying to end this marriage in some way. Was it because of that girl? "If we are asking questions, who was the girl who passed out at the gallery?"

It seemed that Keiko didn't understand Kyoya's mindset at all. Or if she did, she was choosing to ignore it for her own reasons. "'That girl' is Éclair Tonnerre, the heiress of the French Grand Tonnerre Group," Tamaki answered simply. He wouldn't give away more than he was asked for, or more than he had heard from Kyoya's own mouth. He wouldn't feed into any of Keiko's suspicions. "A question for a question, my lady: How well do you feel like you know Kyoya?"

"As well as I need to," she replied, using Tamaki's method of only answering the bare minimum of the question.

'As well as I need to' equated to 'Barely at all' in Tamaki's mind. This girl may as well be marrying a stranger. Then why did she seem so happy about it?

Seeing as she hadn't received the full answer she desired, Keiko asked, "Why was she with Kyoya at the gallery yesterday?" He always went alone when he went to the gallery. She'd learned that when she had seen him off to the location several times during meetings that he could not participate in.

The blonde shrugged in response to her question. "I don't know." It wasn't a lie. Kyoya had never told him why he had been at the gallery with Éclair. Tamaki had inferred his own answer, but that didn't make it the truth. "Until that night, I was under the impression that Kyoya and Lady Éclair hated each other." That wasn't a lie either.

He was under the impression. So they didn't hate each other now, then. Why had they been at the gallery together? Keiko highly doubted that it was for a project, so what was the reason? A friendly outing? Or was it…a date?

Keiko brought the cup back up to her lips, pausing for a moment before taking a drink, and asked, "Does he love her?"

Tamaki didn't know how to answer. _He_ was certain that Kyoya was in love with Éclair, but was it okay to tell Keiko that? That Kyoya would never be happy with her because he had already found happiness in somebody else? Kyoya hadn't told Tamaki what he felt for Éclair…what if he was wrong?

The blonde helped himself to a cup of hot chocolate. "I don't know, princess. Kyoya wouldn't tell me, or anyone else for that matter, something personal like that."

Keiko didn't say anything more as she took a small sip from her cup, hoping that her hands weren't shaking. What if Kyoya _was_ in love with Éclair? What if _Éclair_ was in love with _him_? She knew that he wouldn't be so ignorant as to call off the marriage just because he had a crush on someone else—not when his company's future was on the line—but…the possibility scratched at Keiko's brain and made her feel insecure about the whole situation.

Kyoya, meanwhile, walked down the hall toward Music Room #3, feeling exhausted. He hadn't slept well that night and his studies at school had been agonizingly long. Going to oversee the club was the absolute last thing he wanted to do, especially since it meant seeing Tamaki again. He didn't want to have to talk to him after their recent discussion. If anything, he wanted to see Éclair and apologize for keeping the engagement a secret from her or…something. He didn't know what he wanted to do anymore.

Heaving a sigh, he opened the door and stepped inside. His sights instantly landed on Tamaki and Keiko. What was _she_ doing here? And why was Tamaki talking with her? Was he telling her about Éclair? About his relationship with her? Just what were they discussing?

Kyoya stood frozen as Keiko looked up, her eyes widening at the sight of him. "Kyoya!" she cried, standing up suddenly.

Tamaki turned around in response to Keiko's outburst. Sure enough, there was his best friend, looking like he had aged ten years in a few days. The blonde also stood, flashing the Shadow King an apologetic smile. It looked like Kyoya's fiancée was the last person on earth he wanted to deal with right now. Tamaki _really_ wished that he had a magic wand right now, so that he could wave it and make the girl disappear.

" _Bonjour_ , Kyoya," he greeted, standing up. "I was just keeping your lovely guest company while she waited for you." Tamaki gave a slight shrug, indicating that he'd had no idea that Keiko would be coming, and that he was equally clueless as to how to get rid of her.

Kyoya's panicked eyes shifted from Tamaki back to Keiko. "Keiko," he started, struggling to keep his voice in control as he walked over, "what are you doing here? I've told you several times not to visit the club."

"I needed to see you," she replied simply, as though that was enough reason to bother him. "I needed to talk to you about that girl. She doesn't mean anything to you, right? Why did she pass out when she learned of our—" Kyoya abruptly put his hand over her mouth to silence her, having momentarily forgotten his manners. He dropped his hand and she looked up at him with a dazed expression. "Why were you at the art gallery with Éclair?"

"How do you know her name?" Kyoya glanced at Tamaki, figuring it out himself. He swallowed stiffly and turned back to her. "It was for a project, like I said."

Tamaki winced, feeling slightly guilty for having let on more than Kyoya would have liked. He quickly maneuvered his lanky frame into the space between Kyoya and Keiko, giving his friend a bit of a buffer zone. Tamaki's arm encircled Keiko's shoulders in a gesture of affection. "You see, my lady? It was just as I told you. Nothing nefarious. It appears the incident was nothing more than a school project. All of our whimsical fantasies were pure speculation."

"Whimsical fantasies?" Kyoya repeated with arched eyebrows.

Tamaki gave Kyoya a look that said 'I'm _making this up as I go. Just go along with it.'_ The blonde was trying to downplay Kyoya and Éclair's relationship as much as possible, because anything else might get his friend into trouble. Tamaki hadn't forgotten the incident at the Ouran Fair. He still felt painfully responsible for what had happened to Kyoya, even if neither of them ever spoke of it. So the last thing that Tamaki wanted was for Keiko to go running to Kyoya's father—or someone who would confront the Ootori patriarch—with something that could get him punished.

Keiko ignored Tamaki and closed in on herself at his familiar gesture. She wasn't confident that there was nothing going on between Kyoya and Éclair. Her fiancé hadn't paid her the slightest bit of affection, despite the fact that they were to be married in less than a month, and yet when Éclair had fainted he had been nothing but kind and gentle with her. If Keiko were to pass out right there, she would bet her entire fortune that Kyoya would barely care at all.

Her eyes widened at the realization. Why had she not noticed it before? The two of them were engaged, to be _married_ , and yet Kyoya hated the very sight of her. Every time she went to see him, he just became aggravated by her visit. He told her to go away or that she was interrupting something. But it hadn't always been like that. Before the school year had begun, he had sat with her at the house and had polite conversations with her. He had been civil and accepted his role as a husband-to-be. What had happened to change that?

"Did I do something wrong?" she whispered.

Tamaki's heart softened just slightly at the vulnerable and somewhat lonely tone of Keiko's question. She sounded so lost. For one reason or another, she had been looking forward to this marriage, all the time never realizing how incompatible she and her fiancé were.

The Frenchman rubbed gentle circles on Keiko's back. "I'm sure that you've done nothing wrong, my lady," he said with genuine compassion. It wasn't that Keiko had done anything wrong, per say—other than perhaps annoy Kyoya with her lack of manners. It was just that she and Kyoya were wrong for each other.

"I must have!" she argued, gripping the fabric of her dress. "He's acting different so I must have done something to upset him! This isn't the Kyoya I'm—!" She caught herself before she could speak of the engagement. "This isn't the Kyoya I met," she substituted, though her voice was still rising. "He gets mad every time he sees me and he hates it when I start speaking, so I must have done something wrong to make him hate me!"

"That's enough, Keiko," Kyoya said firmly, not liking the attention she was drawing from the guests.

Tamaki spoke softly to Keiko as he guided her away from the center of the room, in order to give them more privacy and not embarrass Kyoya further. "Could it be," he said, in a kind but firm questioning tone, "that Kyoya is not as excited about this engagement as you are, my lady? That he does not approve of it, despite the impression he gave of doing so? Maybe he just isn't ready for marriage or love. Or perhaps he feels that you could find someone better suited to you. But that doesn't mean that you did anything wrong." Tamaki was trying to let the young lady down as gently as possible. He felt for her, he really did, and he knew that Kyoya didn't possess the tact to deal with this situation in a delicate way. No, Kyoya's way was either dutiful lies or harsh bluntness.

"He…" Keiko's words failed her as she stared up at Tamaki's kind eyes. Her chest ached as her mind went over what he had just told her. She knew that Kyoya did not love her; that was rather obvious when they had first met. But he had been willing to go through with the marriage and take a chance that they would be able to work together. She had been promised that Kyoya Ootori was to be her husband, and that was all just going to end? "…I think I should go."

Tamaki nodded. "Perhaps that's for the best. I think this is a conversation that you and Kyoya need to continue in private at another time." The blond leaned forward and gave Keiko a gentle kiss on the forehead. "Don't lose heart, my lady. I have faith that you will find happiness." _I just don't think that happiness will be with Kyoya._ "Thank you for visiting out Host Club today. I hope that you will return on a better day." He withdrew a sprig of bloomed plum blossoms from a nearby vase and handed it to her. Kyoya insisted on having flowers in the Host Club that were in season because he could get them cheaper. "In China, I believe that plum blossoms symbolize new beginnings, prosperity, and strength of character. I wish you all three, Tadeshi-hime."

Keiko looked down at the sprig and gave a tiny nod. She didn't look at Kyoya as she left the room. When she was out in the hall and walking back towards the entrance, she clenched her fists, inadvertently crushing the flower in the process. This _had_ to be that Éclair's fault. This whole thing started when Kyoya met her. If this was the case, then he would just have to make sure that Éclair would not get involved with her fiancé again.

Tamaki sighed and made his way back over to his best friend, who looked exhausted and defeated. "You've gotten yourself into a mess, _mon ami_."

"I know," Kyoya muttered, taking a seat on the couch and burying his face in his hands. He sat like that for a minute before heaving a heavy sigh. "I don't want this marriage, Tamaki," he whispered through his fingers. "I don't want to have to marry her…"

Tamaki sat down next to his friend and put an arm around Kyoya's shoulders. "I know you don't," he whispered. "So what are we going to do about it?"

Kyoya had already shot down the ideas of breaking off the engagement himself and of having the Host Club intervene on his behalf. Unless Kyoya let go of his stubborn pride, the only way to get out of this marriage would be to get a third-party—Keiko, Keiko's family, or Kyoya's father—to call it off. But how to do that without implicating Kyoya? Someone had to play the part of the villain. Someone who didn't feel badly about arousing the ire of either Keiko or Kyoya's father.

"Éclair," Tamaki blurted. "You could use Éclair somehow to get out of the marriage."

Kyoya looked up at Tamaki as though he were insane. "How is she supposed to help at all?" he asked bitterly. Éclair probably didn't want to see him again, let alone help him get out of a useless engagement. Even if she wanted to help, what could she honestly do? How could she convince his father, or Keiko's father, or even Keiko herself to end the relationship? This went beyond just a simple arranged marriage; this was about securing business relations between two companies with shaky histories.

"I don't know," Tamaki said, running a hand through his hair. "The two of you are the brains. I just thought it might be helpful to get someone who is a master of scheming and manipulation on your side. Éclair and her family are already heavily disliked by both the Tadeshis and the Ootoris and are known for being conniving and selfish. If she interfered in the engagement, people would be less likely to assume that she was doing it on your behalf and rather than for her own amusement and profit. Maybe she could threaten one or both of the companies or use their bad history to play them against each other into breaking it off. She could blackmail Keiko or claim that the engagement was invalid since she had blackmailed you into making a previous vow to her. You'd have to ask her, since she is more adept at this sort of thing than I am. But I'm sure that she wouldn't mind, given her reputation."

Tamaki didn't realize how thoughtlessly he was talking about Éclair and matters he knew nothing about. He was so lost in tunnel-vision, trying to help his friend. Kyoya's manipulative streak had rubbed off on him somewhat, and he had begun to think of Éclair as a pawn to help him and the Shadow King win.

Kyoya stared at Tamaki with appalled eyes. He had never been one to use people like playthings, rather to ask them for help if he needed it. Was this how Kyoya always sounded when he talked about other people in this manner? If so, it was dreadful and he hated to see that it was rubbing off onto Tamaki. "Do you even realize what you're saying?" he asked in a low tone. "Éclair Tonnerre isn't just a name that one can use to get their way. She's a person with her own reputation that she cannot simply muddle by getting involved in affairs that she has no part in!"

Tamaki softened, realizing that he had been a little harsh in his assessment of Éclair. "I'm sorry, Kyoya. I got carried away. But I just don't know what to do. You won't break off the engagement yourself, and you won't let your friends handle it. So Éclair seemed like the next logical choice. She knows more about this whole business thing than I do, anyway." He gave his friend a sheepish smile. "I'm surprised you're so opposed to the idea, though. You're in the habit of using people's weaknesses to get ahead, Kyoya. And as far as I can tell, Éclair's only weakness if _you_."

Kyoya blinked, surprised at that statement. Éclair's weakness being him? He supposed it was possible, especially considering everything they'd done for the past couple of months. They'd shared things with one another that they'd never intended to share with another living soul. They understood each other in ways that no one else could ever be expected to comprehend. What Tamaki said was true: if there was anything that would be used as a weakness against Éclair, it would certainly be him. "I'm not simply going to use her," he explained quietly. "I don't want to use her."

A grin spread from cheek to cheek on Tamaki's face. Kyoya had never shied away from using _anyone_ before. Him, Haruhi, the rest of the Host Club, and even his own family members; Kyoya had manipulated everyone for his own convenience. If he refused to treat Éclair in such a way, then that meant only one thing: that Kyoya prized his relationship with Éclair in a different way than all his other connections…even his friendship with Tamaki himself.

"I knew it," he whispered gleefully to the Shadow King. "You care for Lady Éclair."

"Shut up," Kyoya growled, hitting the back of Tamaki's head, though he didn't make any effort to deny the accusation. He stood and adjusted his tie. "I do think you have a point about my needing Éclair's help for this situation, though. So…I'm going to go over there and apologize to her, and then I'm going to ask for her assistance."

Tamaki rubbed the back of his head, pleased with Kyoya's non-denial. So Kyoya was going to ask for Éclair's aid after all. The blonde hoped that the Frenchwoman would have some ideas cooking in that pretty head of hers.

Kyoya met Tamaki's eyes. "And because you're a big reason for this whole mess, you're going to come with me."

The blonde looked at his friend with big blue eyes and pouted. "Me? What did I do? This is all _your_ fault." The last part was said in a teasing, friendly manner.

"Just be quiet and follow me," Kyoya sighed, exiting the room.


	14. Chapter 14

**Apologies that this chapter is shorter than usual, but the next chapter is going to be much longer to make up for it! Thank you for all of the reviews!**

* * *

It took no more than thirty minutes for Keiko to find out where Éclair Tonnerre lived, and only ten more to convince her chauffeur to take her there. The car ride was annoyingly slow and she spent the whole time trying to figure out what she was going to say to the Frenchwoman when she saw her. She very well couldn't threaten her, and that was not what she wanted to do anyway. All Keiko wanted to know was what Kyoya's feelings toward Éclair were, as well as her feelings for him. If she was certain neither of them held any…intimate emotions for the other, then she would back off and face the inevitable dissolution of the engagement. But if one of them did…

When Keiko arrived at the entrance of Éclair's house, she got out and walked up to the door. Without hesitating, she rang the doorbell.

Éclair was sitting in the front parlor on one of the long couches, propped up by pillows and covered in blankets. She was wearing a very light dress and there was a half-finished glass of water on the table next to her. It had taken the better part of the day to convince her servants to move her into the parlor. She was so sick of being trapped in her room. She had argued that a change of scenery, as well as all the light and fresh air in the parlor, would do her good. Finally, the servants had agreed. But they intended to run this decision by the doctor when he came to call on her that evening.

Éclair had been re-reading _Tending of a Black Sun_ when she heard a car pull up to the house. She assumed it was the doctor, even though it was a bit early. Who else would be calling on her?

She looked out the window and saw, to her surprise, none other than Keiko Tadeshi. She groaned softly and rolled her eyes. _It just keeps on getting better._

One of the maids, Colette, opened the door. "I'm sorry, but if you're here to see Lady Tonnerre, you will have to come back another day. The young mistress is currently indisp—"

"Let her in, Colette," Éclair ordered from the couch, sitting up as straight as was possible without disconnecting the heart monitor that was attached to her.

Keiko stepped past Colette and towards the parlor. She stopped short at the doorway, glancing at the medical equipment and wondering once again if Éclair had fainted because of the news of the engagement or because she was ill. Deciding to pursue that answer at another time, she walked fully into the room and stood a couple of feet away from the couch, watching Éclair with steady eyes. Keiko almost wanted Éclair to speak first, but knew that she had to take the initiative in this conversation. She had come there for one reason and one reason only, so the sooner she got her answer the sooner she'd be able to leave. "Are you in love with Kyoya Ootori?"

Éclair raised an eyebrow, almost laughing at the absurdity of this situation. Her, laid up on a couch with her rival towered above her, demanding to know whether her fiancé had another admirer. She would have been amused if the whole thing wasn't so utterly tragic.

The Frenchwoman set her book down and looked into the eyes of the black-haired girl, knowing that even though she was the invalid, she still held power in this conversation. What would she tell Keiko Tadeshi? The truth or a lie? What even was the truth? "I'm afraid that I don't traffic in such flowery and sentimental language. Pray, tell me what you define as being 'in love with' someone, and then I shall see if I can give you a more accurate answer."

Keiko's look almost faltered as she stared at Éclair, those icy blue eyes of hers suddenly unsettling. What was that supposed to mean, to define being in love with someone? How could she? Did…did she even know what love was? She'd seen it enacted on television and in books and manga plenty of times. It made your heart flutter or your face turn red when you spoke to them. You wished to spend time with that person and you felt sick to think of them with someone else. You craved to share your most intimate thoughts and secrets with them and let them know how they are your most special person. Wasn't that what love was? How could she explain that all to Éclair? Was she dense or simply toying with her?

"You know what love is," Keiko said shakily. "Don't act as though you don't. Just answer my question, Éclair Tonnerre."

Éclair smirked and picked her book back up, skimming through the pages as she spoke. "As I just told you, 'love' is too sentimental and ambiguous a word to me. However"—she looked over the top of the book at Keiko, all traces of amusement gone from her eyes—"if you had asked me if I take interest in Kyoya's work and wish to help him succeed, if I completely trust him, if I want to know everything about him, if I care about his opinion of me, if I wish to walk side by side with him, and if I would be willing to give half of my life to him…then I would have told you 'yes'."

Keiko's heart twisted in her chest and she took a step away from Éclair. So she did. Love by any other definition was still love. Éclair was in love with Kyoya and Keiko did not doubt for a second that she would want to get Kyoya out of this marriage. But Keiko wouldn't have that. She refused to let him go, refused to be alone again. If she had to fight Éclair Tonnerre and make sure that she forgot about Kyoya, then she would. "You can't have him. Kyoya is going to marry me."

Darkness, seething and deep entered Éclair's eyes. "I know that. I've known for a very long time that Kyoya Ootori was out of my reach. And, as painful as it was, I accepted that. Just as I had to accept that he was going to marry you and that I could do nothing to stop it. Believe me, Tadeshi-san, if Kyoya believed that breaking the engagement to you was a prudent option, he would have done so. He has no interest in marriage, especially to a person with whom he has nothing in common. Yet he has stayed in the engagement, which suggests that it represents something of greater value to him than his own convenience. Probably his father's approval and the Ootori Group's stability. And if the marriage means that much to him, I won't intrude. That is the difference between you and me, _Keiko Tadeshi_." Éclair smirked. "My feelings for Kyoya are such that I am willing to let him go if it will make him happy. You, on the other hand, are a spoiled, selfish, childish, self-centered brat who is using Kyoya for your own satisfaction." It felt so good to say that, to not have to hide behind politeness and niceties. Here, in her own home, Éclair could tell Keiko exactly what was in her mind.

Keiko's fists tightened and she felt hot tears building behind her eyes. "You have no right to say that to me," she hissed. "You have your reasons for what you're doing. No one is entirely selfless. You want our marriage to fail so he'll come crawling back to you and you can have him for yourself!" She squeezed her eyes shut and silently cursed the tears filling her eyes. "Tell me what your reasons are! Admit what you're refusing to say!"

Keiko didn't want to be called any of those things again. Spoiled. Selfish. Childish. She wanted to be none of those things. _Éclair_ had to be those things, not her. She was doing as she was told, marrying Kyoya. Éclair…she had to be the one with the ulterior motive.

The girl's tears didn't touch anything within Éclair's heart. The Frenchwoman didn't pretend to be unselfish. She didn't cry at the demands and expectations that were forced on her. She knew that she wasn't strong enough to fight hard and get hurt, so she only picked the battles that she was sure of winning. She didn't delude herself into thinking that she was a good person, or that her actions could be forgiven or pitied because she was acting in the name of Grand Tonnerre. Keiko had the authority to break off her engagement to Kyoya if she so chose. She was the one with the power here, so she shouldn't be the one crying and expecting compassion. _There is nothing worse in this life than a sore winner,_ Éclair thought to herself. Keiko had won. Kyoya was going to marry her, and soon if the Ootori and Tadeshi stocks were anything to go by.

"I'm not refusing to say anything," she retorted, holding her head up proudly. "It would make me nothing but happy if the engagement between you and Kyoya was broken, and of course I would be pleased if Kyoya returned my feelings. But in the end, I want Kyoya to be happy. He did something for me that I can never repay. So in the likelihood that we remain nothing but acquaintances, as long as he is happy, then I will be pleased for him. If marrying you will accomplish that, then I wish him the best. And that you may endeavor to deserve him."

At that moment, Kyoya and Tamaki walked into the parlor, having been let in by the maid. Keiko's shouts had masked the sound of the front door, and Kyoya was already regretting having come over if it meant that his fiancée was here. _Why_ was she even here? He almost decided to turn back at that moment, but he knew that he had to talk to Éclair…and maybe even to Keiko while he was at it.

"Keiko, you're being loud," he sighed as he stood in the doorway. Keiko gasped and turned, wiping her eyes when she caught sight of him.

Éclair's face turned red in embarrassment. She couldn't believe that Kyoya was _here_. And _now_ , at all times. She pulled her blanket over her chest, trying to hide the wires, though she could do nothing about the large, beeping machine behind her. She didn't want to appear weak to Kyoya, the one person who could see through all of her facades. She might be able to fool Keiko into believing that she had more strength than she did, but Kyoya would see through her sham at once. "Ootori-san, Suoh-san." She greeted them with a nod of her head. "I wasn't expecting to see either of you here."

Tamaki was no stranger to the setup of the parlor. On his mother's worst days, she had often looked the same as Éclair did now. It seemed almost inconceivable that someone as strong-willed as Éclair could look so fragile. "I trust that you are doing all right, Lady Éclair."

The chestnut-haired woman laughed, wondering if Tamaki could ever dispense with the charismatic pleasantries. "Oh, never better, as you can see, Suoh-san."

Kyoya saw the machine, but decided that he would speak to Éclair about it after this matter with Keiko has been dealt with. But even before that…he had to say something nice to her, something that he'd wanted to say since their date. "I came to make sure that you were alright, Éclair. I haven't seen you since the gallery. I also wanted to apologize for telling you such shocking news with no warning. I should have known better."

Keiko's skin prickled at the mention of the gallery. The scene of Kyoya coaxing Éclair to wake up still turned her stomach. She shook her head rapidly. "Kyoya. We need to go home and talk—"

"No, we don't," he replied bluntly, not bothering to look at her. "I don't believe you're going to have to see me again, Keiko."

Éclair's blue eyes widened and the green lines on her heart monitor spiked, reflecting the change in how fast her heart was beating. She could barely believe that any of this was happening. Were Keiko Tadeshi, Tamaki Suoh, and Kyoya Ootori really in her parlor right now? Was Kyoya actually apologizing to her for that night? And did he _really_ just tell Keiko that they wouldn't be seeing each other anymore? This had to be a bizarre fever dream. She opened her mouth to say something, anything, but nothing came out.

Tamaki was likewise stunned. After all of Kyoya's protesting and his insisting on staying in Keiko's good graces for the sake of the Ootori Group, he couldn't believe what was coming out of his best friend's mouth. What had changed his mind? Where was the Shadow King going with this?

Keiko blinked, not comprehending, not _wanting_ to comprehend, what she'd just heard. "But…But we're to be…"

"No we're not," Kyoya answered firmly, keeping his eyes fixed on Éclair. "I have been doing a lot of thinking, Keiko, and there are a lot of things I wish to do. I wish to graduate from Ouran Academy, to become the Ootori Group's patriarch, to make the business into something great…but I do not wish to marry you. It will upset my father and probably ruin my every chance, but after some very convincing words from a couple close friends, it has finally struck me that I do not want to suffer to achieve something that I probably will not get anyway." Finally, he looked down at the girl who was staring up at him with wide, quivering eyes. "I will not marry you."


	15. Chapter 15

Éclair turned her head and coughed into her hand to hide the sounds her heaving chest was making and the tears that were stinging her eyes. She had never felt so relieved in her entire life. It was selfish, but as long as Kyoya didn't marry Keiko Tadeshi, she could hold onto her own dream of becoming a person that was important to him. But even more than that, Kyoya would be free from this terrible, suffocating marriage that had been forced onto him. He would be free to pursue his own path in life: graduation, work, whatever he desired. Without the chains of marriage, Kyoya would be free to travel to America like he had confided in her. To paint and do all the other things that he wanted. This was Kyoya's first step in discarding the title of 'the dutiful third son', and Éclair was happy for him.

Tamaki put a hand on his best friend's shoulder. This was probably the hardest decision that Kyoya had ever had to make. It had required a great deal of courage and sacrifice from the Shadow King. The blonde also felt sorry for Keiko, who'd just had her fantasy snatched away. However, Tamaki didn't believe that Keiko had ever loved Kyoya. Just like Renge, Keiko had loved a shadow, an idea, a construct of what life with Kyoya would be like. That was sad.

Tamaki approached Keiko and gently handed her his handkerchief. "I think this is the best course for both of you, my lady."

Keiko stared with wide eyes at Kyoya, her heartbeat deafening in her ears. This couldn't be happening. He couldn't be calling off the marriage…he had agreed to it…she had been promised that she would have someone. She didn't want to go back to her house all alone again. She didn't want to have to endure another year, two years, five years of being alone until her parents married her off to someone else. She didn't want to be stuck with no one to talk to until she was reintroduced into society, only to be called selfish and spoiled and a brat all over again. Keiko thought that, for once, Kyoya was going to be able to put up with her.

"No," she whispered, eyes filling with tears. "No!" Keiko shoved past Tamaki and grabbed Kyoya's arm. "Kyoya, please, don't do this! Please! We can go home and talk about the companies or just sit on the couch and not talk at all or you can just talk and I won't say a word; I won't say anything ever again and I'll be good! I'll learn manners and how to not act childish and whatever else you want, just please, don't do this!" She couldn't stop her sobs and the tears washed over her cheeks with no sign of halting. "Please don't leave me like everyone else!"

Éclair's ears rang with Keiko's devastated words. Her deep blue eyes colored with compassion and her mouth opened just slightly. A single tear broke free from Éclair's control and trailed down her cheek. "I finally understand," she said softly. The Frenchwoman struggled to her feet, frustrated when all the wires attached to her chest tried to hold her back. She reached down and yanked them all loose with a single powerful tug.

Tamaki's eyes widened. Éclair was a much stronger and determined woman than even he had realized. And by looking into her eyes, he realized that she had a much kinder heart as well. Her reputation for being scheming and selfish was ill-deserved. He watched her stumble over to the group, and reached out a hand to help her, but she shook her head. He didn't offer her any further support after that.

Éclair came to stand right behind Keiko, so close that she could hear every quivering breath that the black-haired girl took. "You exist on your own, closing guarding your true emotions. You keep others at a distance when secretly you want someone to tear down those walls and take you with them. All you want is to be accepted, to have someone that will stay by your side no matter what." She took a deep breath. "Perhaps the four of us aren't that different after all."

Keiko looked up at Éclair, surprised that she had gotten up from the couch at all. She wiped away her tears and sniffed, knowing that she must look awful with her tear-stained face. "I'm sorry," she whimpered. "I said awful things to you…I just didn't want you to take Kyoya because i-it was clear that he really cares for you…I'm sorry…"

Éclair sighed. "You're mistaken, Tadeshi-san. I'm not at liberty to divulge the details, but I assure you that there is a much simpler, prosaic reason for Kyoya's attention towards me." The Bet was still there, after all. If it had never been, Kyoya would have continued to despise her.

Kyoya watched the scene play out before him without saying a word. He hadn't said anything when Keiko begged and pleaded for him to stay, nor when Éclair stood from the couch, detaching the heart monitor as she did so; not even Éclair's kind words brought a response from him. He didn't feel there was anything to be said. He had spoken his mind for once, when he declared that he would not marry Keiko, and her pleading had not changed his mind. But Kyoya now understood the reason for Keiko's obsession with him, why she wanted him to stay with her, and why even when they never spoke or he didn't come down from his room, she was content to stay at his house.

Finally, he did speak, he said to Keiko, "You've grown up without being taught how to act properly among other people. You've become so used to people calling you spoiled, or ill-mannered, or selfish because of this. You've grown used to being told that no one wants to stay with you and you've accepted it. Even though you act as though you are trying to achieve companionship, you really aren't trying because you believe it will end the same way every time…A good friend once told me that I give up without even trying," he flashed a look at Tamaki briefly, "and now it seems that you are as well, Tadeshi-san. You won't try to find a friend on your own and instead wait for your parents to marry you off just so you'll have someone, even if you are not compatible with them. You must make an effort to find a friend so you will no longer be alone. Understand?"

Keiko listened patiently, and when he was finished she nodded, smiling slightly. To find a friend…that would be a miracle indeed.

Éclair sighed again, deeply. "We might as well start all over now." She held a hand out to Keiko. "Hello. My name is Éclair Tonnerre. It is a pleasure to meet you." She smiled, a little strained, though more from inexperience than lack of sincerity. "I hope we can become friends."

Tamaki beamed. "Lady Éclair is right! We'll be your friends!"

"You might as well." Éclair shot. "This is your fault anyway."

The blonde gaped at his fellow countrywoman. "People keep saying that to me today! What did I do?"

Éclair smirked. "You opened the door for Kyoya and me. And now look at us. We've become sentimental fools who sit around talking about people's feelings."

Tamaki swooped Éclair, Kyoya, and Keiko into a giant group hug. "What could possibly be wrong with having more friends?" He laughed and continued to squeeze them all tightly, even over Éclair's teasing protests.

Kyoya also fought against Tamaki's hug, though his complaints were a little more sincere than Éclair's teasing ones. Through it all, Keiko laughed, tears still falling down her cheeks, though this time not out of sadness or panic, but out of genuine joy. Friends. It seemed like such a foreign concept to her and yet she was extremely excited to finally have some. Maybe everything would start to look up for all of them.

Éclair finally managed to worm her way out of Tamaki's suffocating embrace. She fixed her hair and her clothing and then called for Colette. "Will you please bring us some tea and some of those finger sandwiches? It appears our guests will be staying for a while."

Colette frowned. "Only if you get back to the couch and reconnect that heart monitor, young mistress! Unless you want to go back to the hospital."

Éclair sighed. "Yes, yes. My apologies." She sat down on the couch and reconnected the wires. They were so annoying and cumbersome; it had felt nice to be free for a while. "So," she looked up at Tamaki and Kyoya, "Why are the two of you here?"

"To apologize," Kyoya answered, "and to check to see how you were doing. Have you fallen ill?" He didn't mention that they had also planned on asking her for advice on ending his engagement. He almost regretted choosing to stop the marriage himself, knowing that this was going to anger his father, but ultimately he decided that it was the best decision. He didn't want to get Éclair involved in this as it would only soil her reputation in Japan further than it already was, thanks to the Host Club.

Keiko took a seat beside Éclair on the couch, not feeling very comfortable near Kyoya after what had just transpired and finding Tamaki a little too touchy for her taste, even if she had been happy with the hugs. Éclair seemed like a solid middle ground.

Éclair gestured for Tamaki and Kyoya to sit down. The feeling of having a girl her age sitting so close to her was an unusual sensation for Éclair, but not an unpleasant one. She just had to figure out how much space to give Keiko. She didn't want to appear rude by sitting too close or too far away. Éclair's pleasant, professional demeanor had returned, though not forced like it had been before.

"Thank you, Kyoya-san, for worrying about me." The situation was too relaxed and informal to continue calling him 'Ootori-san', but not intimate enough to drop the suffix altogether. "But I really don't see the need for you to apologize. You did what you thought was best." Colette returned with the tea and sandwiches, which Tamaki helped himself to without abandon. Éclair rolled her eyes, amused. Opposites really _did_ attract after all, at least in Kyoya and Tamaki's case. Her voice grew soft, slightly mournful. "I-I'm fine," she lied. "The servants simply overreacted to my fainting that night, and insisted that my condition be monitored for a while."

"Isn't this a bit extreme?" Tamaki inquired between sandwich bites.

Éclair shrugged, trying to play it off as casually as possible. She almost wanted to ask Tamaki and Keiko to leave, but didn't want to seem rude. They had all just made peace with each other and she didn't want to jeopardize that.

"I agree. I really doubt a heart monitor is necessary," Kyoya added, though he figured that Éclair would not want to go into detail about it in the presence of two people who barely knew her, so he moved off of the subject. "Anyhow, I am glad to know that you are alright…and rereading a book, I see." His eyes had landed on _Tending of a Black Sun_ and he wondered why she had chosen to read it over again. Maybe it had something to do with their first discussion on the book those so many weeks ago.

Keiko's eyes also wandered to the book. "That's a good one," she murmured once she realized what it was. "It was a vast improvement of his last novel, _West East and North_. His characters were a bit dry in that one."

Éclair looked to Keiko, a bit surprised. She hadn't figured the other girl as a bookish type, but supposed that it made sense. What else could she do in an empty house all day other than read? "Indeed. The protagonist of was flat and lacking any interesting characteristics, and the heroine spent the last half of the book relegated to being a plot device. The true antagonist was revealed so close to the ending and without any build up that I found it difficult to care about the climax. It's quite incredible that an author could come so far between two books."

Tamaki, for his part, had no idea what any of them were talking about, so he leaned over and whispered into Kyoya's ear, "Looks like we didn't have to call in the cavalry after all. I'm proud of you, Kyoya. For not giving up."

Kyoya looked over at Tamaki and replied with a tiny smile. He had come a long way since that night when Tamaki had told him those fateful words. His demeanor had changed dramatically, at least outside of the home. Who knows? Maybe he would one day earn enough courage to tell his father how he felt. Maybe that would earn him the shred of respect he desired.

"I suppose he actually took criticism to heart," replied Keiko, "and worked hard to improve his writing style, which is more than a lot of other authors can say." Keiko sighed. The moment most authors struck big with a bestseller, it seemed they stopped listening to criticism and advice. Consequently, they would never improve and continue to turn out the same kind of story every time. _West East and North_ had received more praise West's later work had, simply because he had taken more risks, but every critic that took the time to get through the newer book agreed that it was a far better piece of literature than his original had ever been.

Éclair nodded. "Criticism is an important part of life. Without it, creation and progress stagnate and we'll always be stuck in the same pool of laziness and mediocrity. Learning to take criticism is essential to growth in any field. It can be tough to accept at first, since we want our endeavors to succeed. But we will never learn to overcome until we acknowledge that we can do better."

This was the reality of what Éclair had observed during her lifetime. Her father's most successful employees were the ones that accepted his suggestions for improvement and didn't let their work become tied up in their emotions. The ones that failed, on the other hand, were the ones that were so intimately connected to their pet projects that they refused to listen to reason and improve, convinced they were already perfect.

However, after getting to know Kyoya and learning to understand him and herself, she had a proviso to add to that statement: "However, there is a fine line between constructive criticism and abuse. And progress can be crushed just as easily by bad criticism as it can with no criticism at all."

Tamaki piped in, "That's right! If someone gets unfairly beaten down time and time again, they'll be too afraid to even try. The pressures of failure will hold them back."

Kyoya shot Tamaki a glance, sighing internally at his ungraceful eloquence, the reference to his own ordeal too obvious. He turned his gaze back to Éclair. He understood what they were getting at and he agreed with their points. By now, he'd figured out how he would begin to go about his life. Some things would change—like how much stress he would allow himself to take on—but others wouldn't, such as the way he 'gained assistance' from people.

Éclair chuckled at Tamaki's words before letting her eyes drift over to Kyoya. He seemed much more at ease now. Éclair wasn't naïve as to expect all of Kyoya's stress and insecurity and other heavy emotions to be remedied quickly, but getting this whole engagement nonsense taken care of seemed to be a step in the right direction. It was as if a great burden had been lifted off of Kyoya, and his manner and the look in his eyes seemed much lighter and freer now, though she could still see the gears turning behind Kyoya's eyes. She wished that she knew what he was thinking. He didn't seem upset with her or Tamaki for interfering in his affairs, but that didn't mean that he wasn't simply hiding those emotions. Then again, Kyoya hadn't heard all of the things she had said to Keiko. He certainly wouldn't think well of her if he did.

"Have you read any good books recently, Kyoya-san?" Éclair asked.

Before Kyoya could answer, Tamaki raised his hand enthusiastically. "Oh, oh! I read _The Great Gatsby_ recently."

Éclair raised an eyebrow, a bit surprised that something like that had even appealed to Tamaki. Then she realized that it was probably the descriptions of the decadent parties that had drawn Tamaki's interest. Such extravagance was reminiscent of a scene from the Host Club. Adding to that, the book probably was on Tamaki's English reading level.

Kyoya sighed and rubbed his forehead. "Of course. That's where you got the 20's theme from."

"It's an awesome theme!" Tamaki defended. His head whipped around to look at Keiko, like an over-eager puppy. "You should come to the club when we have our 20's party, Tadeshi-hime! We'll have period clothing, art deco décor, virgin cocktails, card games, jazz music, and dancing! It will be a great time!"

"20's party?" Keiko repeated, watching Tamaki with steady eyes. "As in, America's Roaring Twenties?" She smiled slightly. She had always been fascinated reading about that era through her world history textbooks or foreign literature.

Keiko's small grin delighted Tamaki. He'd finally gotten a smile from the aloof girl! This was a huge triumph. He nodded enthusiastically, his large blue eyes shining with excitement. "I think it's a great time period: so much culture and color and life. Some of the culture trickled over into France, but it was the most vibrant in America."

"Would…Would I be able to dress up too?" There was an old dress she had in her closet that she'd had specially made for a formal get-together which ended up looking more like a flapper dress. Her father, appalled that she would even dare to put it on, had a new dress made straight away. She never got rid of it because she thought it looked pretty, and she'd been waiting for an occasion to put it on again.

He flashed Keiko a brilliant smile, trying to encourage her to do the same. The girl was really very pretty when she smiled. "Of course you can dress up! The more the merrier! I bet you'd look stunning in 1920s clothing, my lady!" Keiko was his friend now, after all. They _should_ do things like encourage each other and go to parties and so on.

Éclair tuned out whatever Tamaki was exaggeratedly gesturing and talking loudly about and turned to Kyoya, her eyes bright with interest. He was the only person that she could really talk to about contemporary literature…or anything else that she was interested in. His conversation was always so stimulating and it made her feel listened to.

Kyoya looked back up at Éclair. "I've only managed to find time to read one leisurely book since _Tending of the Black Sun_ and that was _Major Shrewd_ by Thomas Lowe." The book was fairly recent and had not yet become a bestseller, but Kyoya had heard his brother mention it before he'd left one evening and, deciding he had nothing better to do while waiting for Keiko to leave the house, he'd found an online version of it. After reading through the first couple of chapters, he'd decided to go out and buy the paperback the next day.

"I haven't read that one yet," she admitted. "It's a newer release, isn't it? What is it about?"

"It is, just released less than a month ago and hasn't crept up on the critics' bestsellers list yet. The plot centers around a, for lack of a better term, _shrewd_ elderly man in his seventies who reflects on his life, most of which featured him in the military, and it's a bit of an abstract self-discovery tale."

What Kyoya didn't mention was the twist at the end of the book in which you find out the man, whom you'd spent the past four hundred pages learning of his life story and bonding with him and growing to love him, was actually dead. The last chapter of the book featured his snarky, nasty children fighting over his inheritance, specifically a gold coin that was a prominent and special piece of the man's life, yet they treated it as though it were just a money-grabbing item. It had really dug into Kyoya's heart, though he was not sure he'd ever admit such a thing.

Éclair leaned forward. She wondered what the Shadow King meant by calling the book an _abstract_ self-discovery tale. Was that a stylistic choice in how the story was told? Or was there an element that made the narrative itself abstract?

A smile touched her lips. _Shrewd_. It seemed like a word that Kyoya might use to describe himself. Or his father. Or her father. Or Éclair herself, for that matter. Although, she and Kyoya had been acting a little more… _carefree_ lately. But so far, that seemed to be an entirely positive thing. "Have you finished it yet? I would love to borrow your copy so that I could read it for myself, if you wouldn't mind." Even though it would be difficult to go out and buy the novel herself, it wasn't impossible. The real reason that she asked to borrow Kyoya's copy was so that she would have an excuse to spend time with him. She wanted to be in the same pages as the Shadow King had, reading the same words.

"Of course. I can stop by tomorrow to give it to you, if you would so desire." To be honest, Kyoya would have to dig through his room to find it. He had yet to clean his room since his episode of anger and confusion after the art gallery incident, which had left his room looking like a disaster had blown through. He was glad that his parents trusted him enough to keep his living space tidy, or else he would have been yelled at days ago over it. "I believe you will enjoy the book, and it may give you a new perspective on life." He said the last statement almost jokingly, but at the same time he meant it. The abstract tale with a sudden twist at the end had given Kyoya enough to think about that he didn't focus on all of the stress in his life for several hours.

Éclair smiled, even though she was starting to feel achy and in pain. It was probably time for more painkillers, but she didn't want to take them while her company was around. She didn't want to cause a fuss and she certainly didn't want to appear weak. Heaven knows, she had already acted 'human' enough this afternoon: smiling and crying and chatting with the likes of Tamaki and Keiko as the best of friends. She merely clenched and unclenched one of her fists, trying to get her body to relax.

"I would appreciate that very much," continued Éclair. "I hope to be back in school soon. After all, finals are coming up within the next few weeks, so now would be a bad time to fall behind." _Finals_. Finals meant the end of the semester. The end of the semester meant going back to France. It meant leaving her…friends: Tamaki and Keiko (she had agreed to the relationship after all, and there would probably be no dissuading Tamaki now). More devastatingly, it meant leaving Kyoya. She knew that she would never see him again, and it caused her even more pain.

Kyoya nodded. Finals were indeed a stressful time for all students, whether they studied extra hard like Haruhi Fujioka or goofed off and let their wealth earn them a free ride through graduation. Kyoya knew that he'd definitely need help with it all, but part of him felt more at ease, as though he were more relaxed now that the stress of marrying Keiko no longer weighed on him. In a way, he supposed he _was_ looser and less wound up. "Even after finals, we'll have another semester to get through," he mused, rubbing his knuckle with his thumb. He locked eyes with her as he added, "I do hope you'll continue to help me study next semester, Éclair."

Éclair's eyes blinked rapidly and her mouth opened in a perfect O shape. She gave Kyoya a quizzical look and tilted her head slightly to the side. It wasn't because Kyoya had called her just plain 'Éclair' in front of other people, though that was surprising too. He was talking like…he had forgotten their deal. Éclair had given her word to leave Japan and never contact anyone from the Host Club again, and Kyoya had been so smugly pleased with that prospect. He couldn't possibly have changed his mind. Finally, she formed the words to reply. "I wouldn't mind continuing to study with you…but won't that be rather difficult with us living in two different countries? We might not even be studying the same curriculum."

Kyoya held her gaze with steady eyes and a twinge of a smile managed to wiggle through the stiff mask that he was forcing himself to hold in the company of Keiko and Tamaki. "But Éclair, that deal was rendered invalid when I was engaged to Keiko Tadeshi." After all, if they were dating, even if it was a false relationship, his cheating would unravel the entire thing, as it very well did. At least, that was the way that Kyoya chose to look at it; anything to find a loophole to allow Éclair to stay without making either of them seem desperate about it. Even if the bet had been strictly between the two of them, they had to handle this in a business-like manner, didn't they? Well…perhaps not, but Kyoya couldn't seem to keep down his habit. "Therefore, I ask again: will you help me study next semester?"

Upon his last statement, he allowed himself to smile, albeit a small one, and he hoped that his blonde idiot wouldn't notice while he was engrossed in his own conversation.

Éclair couldn't help the soft pink blush that rose to her cheeks. It seemed like Kyoya _wanted_ her to stay in Japan. He was making up an excuse for her to stay. The Frenchwoman couldn't fathom why that was. All this time, she had been under no delusions that Kyoya considered her anything more than a business associate. But that couldn't possibly be true. He had opened up to her, hadn't he? Their bet hadn't required Kyoya to do anything more than go through the motions of dating her. But he had gone beyond that, laying the groundwork for an actual emotional connection with her. So what did that make them? Friends? The thought gave Éclair hope. Kyoya's opinion, his approval, had become equal in weight to that of her father's. If Kyoya considered her to be his friend…that was a _tremendous_ validation.

She met Kyoya's gaze and echoed his small smile. "I would be more than happy to continue working with you…Kyoya."

Keiko glanced at Éclair and Tamaki, not having heard a word of their conversation, but seeing their expressions made her chest feel warm, like being around two happy people was making her reciprocate the feelings. What was that called? Sympathy?

"You both have pretty smiles," she said quietly, which earned a surprised glance from Kyoya. Keiko averted her eyes from his stare, still too embarrassed about recent events to make contact with him, so she settled on looking toward Éclair instead. "It's really nice to see the both of you smile…I…I don't think I've seen it from either of you except for at the art gallery."

Éclair's blush deepened at Keiko's observation, a bit embarrassed that someone other than Kyoya had seen her so…open and vulnerable. She didn't have anything to fear from Keiko anymore—hopefully—but there had been no guarantees of that at the time. The heiress didn't realize how much of an easy target she had made herself until now, and that wasn't even taking into consideration all the things that she had told Keiko earlier: things that couldn't be taken in any other way. Even if Éclair thought that a word like 'love' was too sentimental and ambiguous, she had basically admitted to having feelings that strong about another person.

"Thank you." She tried not to stutter. "You have a nice smile too, Tadeshi-san." The heiress didn't know how familiar the terms between her and the other girl were now.

But Tamaki did. He shook his head in disapproval. "No, Lady Éclair. That's wrong! You two are girlfriends! You should call her Keiko-chan!" he insisted, much to Éclair's obvious fluster. "By the way, you'll come to our 20's Gala too, won't you, Lady Éclair?"

"Why should I?" she asked with joking haughtiness, more to goad Tamaki than anything else.

The blonde pouted. "To spend time with your friends!" He looked to Kyoya, putting on his best puppy dog expression. "Mommy! Convince Lady Éclair to come!"

Kyoya, having felt as embarrassed as Éclair, was quick to hide it away while in company, the instinct so overpowering that he didn't even question the fact that he was in front of who he supposed could all be called friends. Kyoya felt a familiar irritation at Tamaki's begging and he forced himself not to roll his eyes. "How many times have I told you that I do not enjoy that title? And I won't convince Éclair to do anything she doesn't want to." He glanced at the Frenchwoman and adjusted his glasses. "Although if I am going to be forced to attend and dress up then I would hope that someone would be willing to join the club on that special occasion."

Of course Éclair would go. She would probably move heaven and earth if Kyoya Ootori wished it. But she was so amused by Tamaki's nickname for Kyoya and Kyoya's reaction that she smirked and momentarily join in the gentle, friendly banter. "Well, it is clear that 'Keiko-chan' plans to attend. The two of you are already so well-acquainted; I'm sure that she can protect you from Tamaki's crazy antics."

"What do you mean by 'crazy antics'?" Tamaki demanded with a pout.

"I'll need someone else to shield me from the twins as well," Kyoya countered, chuckling lightly at Tamaki's pouting. "Besides, I'm sure that the rest of the hosts deserve to be acquainted properly with you. I would hate for you to be on bad terms with them after everything that's happened." He could only imagine what the twins would say if they saw Éclair walk through the door and both he and Tamaki actually greeted her happily. They'd seen her in the club plenty of times, but Kyoya had yet to show open kindness toward her when in the hosts' presence.

Éclair's smile faltered and she fidgeted with a lock of her russet hair. "I doubt that I will _ever_ have good rapport with the Host Club." She might be on friendly terms with Tamaki and Kyoya now, but the past had still happened, and it was all that anyone from the Host Club knew. She couldn't tell them why she had acted that way, and Kyoya wouldn't allow any of the details of their 'relationship' and her role in recent events to be known to anyone else. The Host Club would always eye her with distrust and suspicion. She had wounded too deeply to be forgiven. She probably didn't _deserve_ to be forgiven.

"Nonsense!" Tamaki piped up. "Everyone will love you once they get to know you, Lady Éclair! You really aren't as icy and prickly as everyone thinks!

"Don't mind him," Kyoya sighed, waving off his blonde friend. "And there's no need to care what the other hosts think of you anyhow. You only need to know that you are welcome to the Host Club at any time and if any of the hosts should give you any trouble, I shall personally reprimand them. So I do hope to see you at the next event." He paused for a moment before looking at Keiko. "The same to you, Miss Tadeshi."

The girl nodded and kept her gaze downward.

Éclair gave Kyoya small smile. "Very well. I accept your generous invitation." She would have to find something from the 1920s to wear.

Tamaki whooped in excitement. "This is so wonderful! I can't wait for the party now! Even more than I couldn't wait before!" The blonde loved making new friends and bringing people together. And soon he would be partying with two new friends.

A sudden question appeared in Keiko's mind, where it wandered until she finally asked, "What will you be wearing, Tamaki-san? Will you be dressing as Mr. Gatsby himself or just a generic 20's businessman?" By the way Tamaki acted, Keiko guessed he'd be taking the role of Gatsby, and if that be so, then who would be Nick Carraway? Or Daisy, for that matter?

Tamaki put a proud hand over his chest. "It seems only fitting that I dress as the charming and extravagant Jay Gatsby. I'll need to get some silk shirts and pinstriped suits for the part, of course. Or perhaps I should wear the iconic pink suit. It would certainly make me stand out." Keiko's growing smile was making Tamaki feel even bolder than before. He winked charismatically at her. "Will you be coming as Daisy then, Tadeshi-hime?"

Keiko felt her cheeks heat up and her eyes widened at the suggestion. "M-Me?" she stammered, immediately feeling self-conscious. Her eyes wandered down to her lap and her hands fiddled with each other. "I…I don't think I could _possibly_ be someone as charismatic and…pretty and…likable as Daisy." It was suddenly very uncomfortable in Éclair's house and she found it impossible to look up and meet Tamaki's eager expression again. _Her_ being such an iconic character as Daisy Buchanan? It was ridiculous!

"Nonsense," Tamaki declared, his cheerful tone carrying a large dose of kindness and sincerity. "You are already very pretty, Tadashi-hime. And when you smile and act like yourself, you are quite likable. And charisma just comes with practice. Anyone can learn to be charismatic." The blond reached over and placed one of his hands on Keiko's nervously fidgeting ones. "I personally think that you would make a lovely Daisy."

When Tamaki grasped her hands, she looked up at met his eyes. They were so clear, so honest. It would be hard for anyone _not_ to believe every word coming out of the Frenchman's mouth. "Thank you, Tamaki-san…I will…I will consider it." Just imagine, her, going to a social event! The idea made her stomach flutter with nervousness and excitement. The entire afternoon felt like a dream, or something out a shojo anime.

Tamaki gave Keiko's hands a gentle squeeze; just a little confirmation that he was there for her. Tamaki Suoh _always_ protected and cared for his friends, no matter how eccentric the means. And that circle now included Keiko Tadeshi, as well. "Well, in any case, I do hope that you will come. And that you will save at least one dance for me, my lady." He gave her a playful wink. His gaze then fell on the clock on Éclair's wall. "Oh my! Look how late it's gotten! Time flies when you're having fun, _mes amis_!" He bounced up from the couch and offered his arm to Keiko. "Would you allow me to escort you home, or at least to your car, my lady?"

Tamaki's desire to not outstay his welcome at Éclair's home and to get Keiko home safely were in fact genuine, but there was an ulterior motive: the Shadow King and the Ice Queen (that was Tamaki's new nickname for Éclair) certainly had things to talk about that they could not discuss in the company of others.

"Oh, sure," Keiko replied, standing. She turned toward Éclair for a moment and tried to remember what her nanny had taught her when she was five about being polite, something she hadn't thought about in years. Hoping she had it correct in her head, she bowed slightly toward the Frenchwoman. "I apologize for my earlier behavior, Éclair-san. I do hope that we may remain friends." When she straightened, she risked a small smile and then followed Tamaki out of the house, leaving the other two alone.

* * *

 **Apologies for the wait on this chapter. Thank you once again for all of the lovely reviews!**


	16. Chapter 16

Éclair smiled politely at Keiko and Tamaki as they left. Keiko Tadeshi was probably the closest thing Éclair would ever have to a 'girl friend', so she could probably look past the girl's mannerisms. They really weren't so bad, and Éclair suspected that a proper lady was actually hiding inside Keiko somewhere.

After the two had left, she rubbed her temples. "They certainly are a handful, aren't they?" She let the playful statement linger for a moment before looking at Kyoya, concern shining in her blue eyes. "Are _you_ going to be all right?" Even though she was pleased with Kyoya's decision to stand up for himself, she couldn't pretend that he wasn't taking a huge risk. She didn't know if she could be that brave.

Kyoya nodded and leaned back in his seat, finally relaxing now that the two people that cause him the most stress were out of the room. "It's about time my father and I had a proper 'talk'. I shall be fine."

Éclair thought it prudent not to tell Kyoya that him having a talk with his father was exactly what she was concerned about. It had to happen, if Kyoya was ever going to find independence, but she still worried. She knew how important Yoshio Ootori's approval was to his youngest son. She didn't want to think about how he might react to the news that Kyoya had broken off a potentially profitable marriage contact.

Kyoya glanced at the medical equipment still looming ominously behind Éclair. "And what about you?" He nodded to the equipment, figuring that she hadn't wanted to say anything in front of Keiko or Tamaki, but hoping that she would be willing to confide in him now that they were alone. It was worrying enough when he thought that he'd deeply upset her, but finding out that she was rather ill was even more disheartening and caused his stomach to twist.

She sighed, resigned. Kyoya wasn't going to buy her lies about the medical equipment. She may as well tell him the truth. "I didn't recover after I passed out that night. My servants panicked and took me to the hospital." Not one owned by the Ootoris. She had insisted on that. She didn't want Kyoya learning of her medical condition by accident. "The stress I've been under lately triggered an already present health condition that was dormant."

Kyoya felt his chest tighten for a moment. This was what he was afraid of, that the episode at the gallery had somehow been the cause of this. He knew better than to express his guilt aloud, but he couldn't help the grimace that reflected in his expression. "I am sorry to hear about that…Is it anything too worrying?" Likewise, he didn't want to push her to spill all the details about her condition, but at the very least he wanted to know how serious it was. For once it didn't occur to him to search through any files he had on her for note of any medical problems.

A playful smirk touched Éclair's lips; a defense mechanism. It **was** serious, but she couldn't say that. "It's nothing terminal, if that is what you're asking," she did her best to tease. "And it's also not your fault, so don't you dare blame yourself. I've just had a lot on my mind lately." Granted, most of those things were related to Kyoya in some way, but she couldn't say that either. She truly didn't consider him to be at fault for what she had brought on herself.

Not terminal. That was good, Kyoya supposed, but it still didn't completely answer his question. She was tiptoeing around the subject and he couldn't help but wonder why. Even so, if she did not want to talk about it with him, he wouldn't push. She would reveal it to him when the time was right, or when she felt comfortable.

Éclair knew that she was getting around the question and being unfair, but what else could she do? _'I have an autoimmune disease. My body is poisoning itself from the inside out.'_ There was no way that she could tell Kyoya something so dreadful. Telling him would make the situation too real. She didn't want to see worry or disgust in his eyes. Not for the wide world.

To clear the air, Kyoya said, "I apologize for this whole mess with Keiko that I dragged you into. I have no idea what you and her were speaking of before I arrived but I doubt it was anything pleasant, so I'm sorry that she bothered you."

A deep blush spread over Éclair's cheeks and she wished she was still holding her books so that she could use it to hide behind. If only Kyoya knew what the two of them had been talking about…he would probably go into shock. "No, it's fine, really. I inserted myself into the affair anyway, so I have no one to blame but myself. I am just glad that it all worked out well in the end."

"As am I," Kyoya agreed with a nod. "And I do hope you will feel well enough to attend school again, as I would hate for this to last through finals. There are only so many new books you can read before you grow too bored." He rarely had time to read at all, but his mother often complained of how she had nothing to do around the house and how she had reread every book in their library twice over.

Éclair nodded. "Soon I'll have nothing left to read. I'll become so desperate that I will resign myself to reading food labels or the comics section of the newspaper," she joked lightly. She paused, and then, "I feel as though I should apologize as well. I made things difficult for you and interjected my opinions when I probably had no place to do so. I hope that you won't be in trouble because of my actions.

"Everything you did led me to deciding to call off the marriage, Éclair. I should be thanking you for all of your opinions." Kyoya absently adjusted his glasses and glanced around the room. Their conversations were rather repetitive, though that was to be expected after everything that had happened. It was far too much drama and excitement for either of them to handle and now they were both drained. "Perhaps it is time I headed home. I'll have to dig up that book you requested and I will stop by after school tomorrow—if that's alright with you."

Éclair nodded. She was feeling a little worn out, and shouldn't keep Kyoya with her longer than necessary. Besides, everything that needed to be said was already spoken, and the things that she still wanted to say…this wasn't the time or place for them.

"I would appreciate that very much. It is a welcome interruption to sitting on the couch being bored." She did her best to sit up and look presentable while she said her goodbyes. "Until tomorrow, then. Thank you…for coming by."

Kyoya smiled, one of the most genuine ones that he'd worn since he was young. It was as though stress had visibly lifted from his body and left him a freer person than ever before. "Until tomorrow, Éclair. Thank you for having me."

He stood and hesitated for a moment before leaning down and kissing her cheek, gently and briefly. When he straightened, he adjusted his glasses and murmured his final farewell before leaving.

Éclair was frozen in place, and she continued to stare and blink at the door long after Kyoya had left. She raised a hand to linger over the warm, tingling spot on her cheek where Kyoya had kissed her. The happiness inside of her was so great that it spilled out in laughter and tears at the same time. Kyoya had _smiled_ and it was a smile exclusively for her. And he had kissed her. Her! Of all people! She wanted to get up and dance around the room, she was just so ecstatic. Éclair Tonnerre had never felt such joy in her entire life. She had doubted it before, but it was plain that she had become someone of importance in Kyoya Ootori's life. She could have died happy at that very moment.

* * *

Tamaki gave Keiko his arm and escorted her down the drive, the rays of twilight playing in both his golden hair and her raven locks. "You did a very brave thing today, Tadeshi-hime. You should be very proud of yourself." He gave her a reassuring smile.

Keiko took Tamaki's arm, if not a little reluctantly, and listened to the quietness of the evening. "I wouldn't exactly call it brave," she admitted softly. "What Kyoya did was brave, but I was being selfish. I never really stopped to consider how he actually felt, being forced into a marriage with a stranger. I was too caught up in my own feelings.

Tamaki put his hand onto hers as he led her, also enjoying the tranquility of the dusk. "I think putting aside your feelings for the happiness of another person is brave. Don't feel too bad about being 'selfish'. It is difficult for anyone to put themselves into another person's shoes, to see from their perspective. All of us have our moment of selfishness. But when we can finally realize what someone else is feeling, that is when we connect with them. That's the beginning of friendship." He grinned. "It's the sign that you really care about someone."

"At one point I thought I loved Kyoya," Keiko admitted, "but Éclair is right. I was in love with the idea of Kyoya. The idea of marrying someone. I started to believe in my own fantasy…I guess in a way, giving it up would make me brave, but I was pretty childish until that point."

"Believe me, I understand." Tamaki smiled. "I'm sure that Kyoya would agree that I am the King of Childishness. But seriously, your feelings aren't strange. Everyone wants to be loved. And if you were lonely, it's no wonder that you wanted a handsome prince to swoop down and carry you away. I think most girls dream about something like that."

After a beat of silence, she said, "You're a very kind friend, Tamaki. I can tell that you really care about Kyoya, unconditionally."

He rubbed her hand in gentle circles. "I do care about Kyoya. He is my best friend. But that doesn't mean that I don't inconvenience and annoy him from time to time. That's a sign that you've found a true friend: when they stick with you regardless of how difficult you make it sometimes."

Keiko's smile remained and she didn't say anything after that, simply letting her mind wander with Tamaki's words. A true friend sounded nice, yet impossible. She honestly wasn't sure she would ever find one. But, she would try, just as Kyoya said she should. If she was able to become an approachable person who could uphold a conversation without offending someone, then she supposed that it would be possible to find a friend. As it stood now, though, she could never see that happening.

"Why are you so kind, Tamaki-san?"

Tamaki blinked, momentarily at a loss for words. He didn't really set out to be kind; it wasn't a conscious choice or something that he worked hard for, but kindness was something he valued in himself and in other people. Secretly, that was one of the reasons why he had chosen the people that he had for the Host Club. Their good looks and enchanting personalities aside, he considered all of the hosts to be very kind people. But he knew that each and every one of them would deny this allegation, so it went unsaid. But why exactly did he value kindness?

"I suppose I just like to see other people smile and enjoy themselves. That's the greatest reward in life: to see somebody else be happy and know you contributed, even if it was in the smallest of ways."

"Only a kind person would say that," she murmured jokingly as she leaned against him. He was very warm and Keiko was quickly finding that she enjoyed human contact. It was probably the foreignness of it that she enjoyed. "You're much nicer than Kyoya…at least, nicer than he seems."

Even after their conversations, the girl was struggling to filter her thoughts before she said them. Every statement she wished to say about someone, she had to remind herself to consider how it would sound from someone who was friends with them. How would Tamaki feel if she spoke of Kyoya in this way? How would _Éclair_ feel if she spoke of Kyoya in that way?

Contrary to her expectations, Tamaki laughed in agreement. "Kyoya is probably the scariest person that I know. Especially when you wake him up or spend too much money." The sensation of Keiko leaning against him was pleasant and he carefully shrugged off his jacket so that he could put it around her shoulders and keep her warm. Keiko let out a soft sigh of content and wrapped the jacket closely around her, enjoying the body heat that had clung to the material. "Kyoya, well, he is a person who feels like he has a lot to prove. To his family, to his business associates, and to himself. He's used to looking out for himself and puts up barriers to keep him safe. I think it's less that he doesn't know how to be kind and more that he feels like he can't. I don't really understand it much myself." He chuckled. "Kyoya's a puzzle, and he very seldom lets anyone know what he's feeling."

"He sounds like the opposite of you," she mused, glancing up at him. "You're like an open book and everyone can always tell how you're feeling. You let people get close to you and you don't feel like you have to prove yourself to others…it's probably because of that that people flock to you. But if Kyoya is always seeking approval from someone who refuses to even acknowledge him, then it makes sense why he's closed up and doesn't seem very kind."

Tamaki smiled warmly. "I'd say that's an accurate description of me. I find it more comfortable to wear my heart on my sleeve, so to speak, and I don't spend a lot of my time worrying about what people expect from me. I think more with my heart than my head, while Kyoya is the opposite. He is someone who is _tremendously_ conscious of other people's expectations of him. I don't think about it often, but he probably feels trapped by other people's arbitrary measurement of what he should be like. And shouldering that burden is probably what makes him seem so cold."

"I think Éclair Tonnerre may be the one to finally warm his heart," Keiko admitted softly. If the scene she saw at the art gallery was any indication, then it was clear that Kyoya cared deeply for Éclair. The Frenchwoman had already admitted to her fondness of the Ootori, so there would be no mistaking her interest in making Kyoya happy. After everything that she'd observed, Keiko would bet her life that Éclair would be the reason that Kyoya would ever smile openly to the world.

"You really think so?" Tamaki asked, impressed that Keiko had already had the presence of mind to talk about such a sensitive subject. Éclair and Kyoya were very similar people, and there was definitely something between them deeper than friendship—more like a genuine respect for each other as people. "I worry that they are both too stubborn. Especially Kyoya. Allowing anyone in, Éclair or someone else, would require a conscious effort on his part. He would have to want it." Tamaki didn't know if his friend was even remotely ready for that kind of risk.

"I think he'd want it," Keiko said slowly. "Surely by now he's realized that if he wants acceptance that he would have to open up, hasn't he? Maybe he wouldn't open up to everyone, or he'd still hold his barriers aloft when speaking to strangers or acquaintances, but he's already opened up to Éclair and even you a little bit, hasn't he? I see the way he acts around you…he's more relaxed and honest, even if he still has that manipulative side to him."

Tamaki smiled. "You're right. He's much less closed off than he was when I first met him." The more he thought about it, the more progress his friend had made in coming out of his shell and opening up to other people. He was even able to encourage people and give them good advice now, like he had done with Keiko. "We'll just have to see how it goes. And if we decide that things are moving too slowly…" The blond grinned at her mischievously. "…you and I could always **_help_** things along."

"Help?" Keiko echoed, looking up at the blond. His grin made her stomach flutter with vague excitement, as though her body realized what he meant before her mind did. "And…what kind of 'help' would we be providing him, exactly?" Somehow, she had a feeling that the help Tamaki was insinuating would be anything _but_ helpful for his friend; but she was eager to assist him through it anyhow.

"You know," Tamaki whispered conspiratorially. Meddling in other people's affairs was his specialty. Kyoya had said so himself. "Manufacturing situations designed to get the two closer together. If they're too stubborn to admit their feelings, we might just have to egg them on a little. Get under their skin. Lock them in a few closets. It'll be tons of fun."

"Closets…" Keiko stared at him blankly, as though she could not quite comprehend what he was suggesting. "But wouldn't that make him…upset with you? Kyoya isn't the kind to appreciate one's… _meddling_ , as you call it." Maybe it was some residual feelings that she held for Kyoya, but helping him grow close to another girl didn't exactly sit well with her.

Tamaki shrugged. "Kyoya gets 'mad' with me practically all the time. It always blows over. He knows I'm the type to meddle and that he can't do a single thing to stop it." Tamaki realized that perhaps this was still a painful subject, so he decided to veer off course a little. "We'll have to see how things go at the dance party. You should ask Kyoya to dance. And I'll ask Lady Éclair. That reaction should be golden." Tamaki held Keiko a bit closer to him. "Of course, I hope to be able to spend most of the dances that evening with you, my lady."

A blush spread across Keiko's face, but for once didn't try to fight it or bother to feel embarrassed about it. Clearly that was going to become a commonplace if she decided to stick around Tamaki, and if he was always this charismatic around girls, then he surely must be used to it by now. "If that's what you wish…then I would love to dance with you, Tamaki-san." She smiled tentatively.

Tamaki got on one knee and kissed Keiko's hand in a very princely manner. "It would be my absolute honor and pleasure to be able to dance with such a lovely princess as you, Tadeshi-hime." It seemed to Tamaki that Keiko just needed someone to be kind to her. Someone to genuinely smile for her and treat her right. The more that he became her friend, the more it seemed that she was defrosting. He was happy to see that.

Keiko laughed, the sound awkward and foreign to her ears and she quickly covered her mouth with her free hand. Tamaki liked Keiko's laugh. It wasn't restrained, but there was still a delicate quality to it. Like the pealing of chimes.

"You're certainly a character," she told him with flushed cheeks. "And you don't have to refer to me with –hime…that's far too formal for someone like me."

He smiled kindly at her. "What should I call you then, my lady? Tadeshi-sama? Ojou-sama?"

She glanced down, feeling embarrassed at what she was about to request, as she answered timidly, "Keiko-chan should be fine…" Her face felt like it was growing even warmer.

"I love it!" Tamaki exclaimed, jumping to his feet, Keiko's hand still in his. "'Keiko-chan'. It's adorable! It suits you perfectly!"

"You're overreacting," she murmured sheepishly, "and you're causing a scene…" Causing a scene to whom, she did not know, seeing as how no one was out on the street at the moment, but she felt like she had to come up with some excuse for the over excited puppy that was Tamaki.

Tamaki hugged Keiko snuggly, not caring about her protests. "You are such an adorably sweet girl, Keiko-chan! I'm glad that we became friends, _ma_ _belle demoiselle_!" The blond was so overly excited that he reverted to his native French tongue.

Keiko stiffened for a moment before relaxing into his hold and cautiously hugging back. "I'm glad we became friends too…Tamaki-kun." She tripped over her words a little, somewhat nervous about using such a casual suffix.

Tamaki slowly broke the embrace, just so he could flash another brilliant smile at the girl. "I think that's the first time you've called me by my first name, Keiko-chan. I like it." Unlike Kyoya, Tamaki wasn't strict on suffixes. In fact, he was happier when people were casual with him. He took that as a sign of friendship.

Keiko smiled slightly. "I'm glad you like it, Tamaki-kun." She felt as though she had to say to more and more often just to get used to referring to someone so casually. "Thank you for calling me Keiko-chan as well…I appreciate it."

"Absolutely!" Tamaki replied with a smile. "I'm more than happy to call you 'Keiko-chan'. Like I said, I think it suits you and your sweet smile." He winked at her, indicating that she should smile and be happy more often. He rubbed Keiko's cheeks affectionately. "It's beginning to get cold out here, though. I shouldn't have kept you for so long."

They finally reached Keiko's car and Tamaki opened the door for her. "I hope that you will visit the Host Club more often, Keiko-chan. You are always welcome."

"Thank you, Tamaki-kun," she replied with a small smile. "I'll be sure to visit when I am out of the house." Keiko slipped into her car and looked back up at the blond. "Thank you, Tamaki-kun…for being my friend."

"You are quite welcome, Keiko-chan." Tamaki beamed. "It's my pleasure." He bent down and kissed her forehead. "Have a good night. Drive safely."

* * *

 **Reviews are appreciated! Thank you for reading!**


	17. Chapter 17

**To the guest that reviewed the last chapter: Don't worry, we don't plan on there being any romance between Tamaki and Keiko :) The romance in this story remains strictly between Éclair and Kyoya! Enjoy the next chapter and thank you for all of your fantastic reviews!**

* * *

Kyoya was silent as he took the car ride home, grateful that Tamaki had left the chauffeur for him. On the outside, he seemed as calm and cool as ever, but inside his heart was pounding against his ribs. He had no idea why he'd decided to kiss Éclair. Was it somehow payment to her own gesture on their last date? Or was it simply his own action that his mind had somehow justified in the heat of the moment? No specific reason came to mind, but he was certain that their next meeting would be slightly different from any previous engagement they'd had.

When he arrived home, Kyoya lingered in the front room for a moment, having lost some of his nerve now that he was away from his friends. Part of him whispered to just go to his room, study for a short time, and then go to bed. However, he couldn't do that; not after everything that he'd said and promised at Éclair's house. He had to face his father, even if the thought made him feel like a young child again.

Taking a deep breath, he went up to his father's study and knocked politely before walking in. "Father, I think we need to talk."

Yoshio Ootori didn't spare a glance at his youngest son, keeping his attention entirely focused on acquisitions contracts, timesheets, and ledgers spread out on the desk in front of him in a neat fan shape. His pen moved in quick, fluid motions. "I don't have time for you, Kyoya."

Kyoya felt his chest clench, the feeling all too familiar, but he ignored the instinct to change the subject or leave at that moment to spare himself from what was sure to come. "It's important, sir." He remembered to remain formal and respectful toward his father. Through all of this, it felt like two sides of him were clashing: the side that wanted to be free of the fear he held for his father and the side that longed for his acknowledgement and respect. "It is regarding my engagement with Keiko Tadeshi."

Yoshio's pen stopped moving, although his eyes remained trained on the documents before him. Kyoya hadn't said a word about the engagement since he had been told of it a month ago. His son hadn't shown a great deal of interest in the Tadeshi heir and had behaved toward her in a manner that Yoshio considered quite impolitely dismissive several times. Even though the official announcement of the engagement was less than a week away and the wedding would soon follow, Kyoya hadn't shown any outward signs that this had affected him at all. So Yoshio had no idea why his son was bringing it up now. "What about it?"

The words balked in Kyoya's mouth and his heart beat faster with anticipation toward his father's reaction. He could already see his glowering expression and hear his loud booming voice…was his mother even home? Yuuichi surely wasn't, Akito was off at medical school, his sister was with her new husband…They could very well be alone in this house, aside from the servants. He didn't know if that made him feel better or worse.

Finally, he forced himself to say the sentence he'd been carrying in the pit of his stomach for months: "I will not marry her."

Yoshio blinked before continuing his writing, completely unperturbed by Kyoya's declaration. His only comment was, "Don't be ridiculous, Kyoya."

It was clear that the head of the Ootori Group didn't take his son's statement seriously. Kyoya was acting like a petulant child, but that didn't change the fact that the boy knew how important this marriage was for the Ootori Group. Yoshio had no reason to think that his son would actually jeopardize the union in any way.

Kyoya's fist clenched at his father's dismissal. His stomach churned in a mixture of disappointment and anger. It was laughable that his father thought so little of him that such a declaration, one that he had been swallowing every time he was in his father's presence, meant utterly nothing. Aggravation bubbled in his chest and he clarified, "I've called it off."

For the first time, Yoshio's eyes rose to meet Kyoya's. The businessman's jaw was tight and there was fury building behind his dark eyes. Every word was deliberate when he asked, "You. Did. _What?_ " His stern tone was ordering Kyoya to answer; it dared the teenager to give an answer that would displease him.

Kyoya swallowed and took a tiny step back, his fight-or-flight response choosing the latter option. He forced himself to stand his ground, despite his father's tone setting off every alarm bell available in his head. He fought the urge to apologize, leave, and never speak of the matter again. Instead, he straightened and held his head a little higher, hoping that the illusion of confidence would give him some ease. "I told Keiko Tadeshi that I would not marry her. I refuse." Thankfully, his voice did not quake, but he could not be certain for how long that would be the case.

Yoshio put his pen down in a perfectly straight line on his desk. He walked over to Kyoya, his anger and disappointment barely contained. When the two were just inches apart, Yoshio slapped Kyoya across the cheek so hard that the sound rung and echoed inside the inside of the office walls. Kyoya hit the floor, the force having sent him toppling over, and for a moment his ears rang and his vision became fuzzy. It took him a moment to realize that his vision was fuzzy because his glasses had flown off his nose and onto the floor.

Kyoya's hand went to his cheek, which burned to the touch and pain dug into his nerves. Tears rimmed his eyes and he blinked them away furiously, not knowing if they were because of the pain or because of his father's actions.

"You will pick up a phone this instant and call Keiko Tadeshi," Yoshio explained. "You will express sincere regret for how foolishly and selfishly you have behaved and beg for her forgiveness. And you had better pray that she and her father decide to take you back."

The alarm bells were gone and all that remained was a painful ache in his chest to just submit to his father and do as he said before he got any angrier, but Kyoya found himself whispering in a firm but shaky voice, "No. I will never marry her and I will not apologize for calling off the engagement."

The heat was rising in Yoshio's voice. "That was an _order_ , Kyoya. This isn't negotiable. I can't believe that you would do something so selfish. You _know_ how important this alliance between the Ootori family and the Tadeshi family is. How could I ever turn the Ootori Group over to a foolish _boy_ like you? One who hides in the shadows of his brothers' accomplishments constantly, until he finally decides to act in such an idiotic and self-serving fashion!"

Anger and panic were fighting for attention in Kyoya's mind. He looked up at his father and couldn't help but glare. "Selfish…? You're calling me _selfish?_ I have done nothing but listen to you and follow exactly what you needed from the moment I figured out that I wouldn't become the patriarch for the Ootori Group." The boy shakily got to his feet, adrenaline making his limbs quake. "I do not hide, Father. I have tried my best to stand out and make something of myself, yet you refuse to acknowledge a single one of my accomplishments!"

"Your _accomplishments?_ " Yoshio sneered. "Pray tell me, Kyoya, what these grand accomplishments of yours are. Wasting your education away to run numbers for a ridiculous high school Host Club? Destroying an alliance that has taken the better part of the last thirty years to build? Acting like a complete laughing stock and bringing nothing but humiliation to your family name? All you have proven to me is that you are an ungrateful child and good for _nothing whatsoever._ You cannot even do the **_small_** _ **things**_ that are expected of you as a member of this family! Why should I instruct you with larger responsibilities?"

"I have done **_so much_** for the Ootori Group!" Kyoya's voice was quickly rising to almost a shout. "I have spent my waking days since junior high school carefully crafting friendships with anyone whose family would be of aid to you or the business. I have spent every moment studying hard in order to get perfect grades in my classes. I have worked double—no, _triple_ as hard as Yuuichi and Akito just to keep up with them because I was unfortunately born last. And I don't know if you know, nor if you care, but I was personally involved in preventing the Tonnerres from taking over the Ootori Group!"

Kyoya's anger had grown hot and every bit of rage he'd ever felt toward his father was pouring into him all at once, eating up his words and making him lash out at his father. He was not even considering the consequences that were sure to follow from his outburst and simply enjoyed expressing the fury he'd bottled up for all these years.

Yoshio was not impressed by Kyoya's grades or social connections. He had made it quite clear to his youngest son that these were achievements that his elder brothers had laid claim to long ago. Kyoya was trying too hard to be a carbon copy of his brothers and of Yoshio himself. The only deviations Kyoya made from this mold were foolish wastes of time. With one notable exception: his buying of the Ootori Group from Grand Tonnerre. Yoshio had been hopeful that this event would be the beginning of a new start for Kyoya: an independent path. But to his disappointment, his youngest son had gone right back to being an obedient pawn for his brothers. And now Kyoya had thrown away his and the Ootori Group's chance to climb up both the social and economic ladder, a chance that Yoshio had schemed for long and hard. And for what?

"How _dare_ you talk back to me?" Yoshio demanded, his anger at Kyoya's flagrant disrespect and foolishness overriding any pride he had in his son. He grabbed Kyoya by the hair, pulling tightly. "I am _ashamed_ of you, Kyoya."

Kyoya cried out against his father's rough grip and quickly bit his tongue. The words stabbed his chest. _I am_ ashamed _of you, Kyoya._ Those were the words that he had hoped to never hear in his lifetime. It was the reason why he'd always been the ever obedient son, never taking a risk or daring to stray away from the straight-and-narrow path of the third son simply for fear of hearing those very words. Everything he had spent the last several years of his life were crashing down around him.

"Don't say that," Kyoya hisses, hoping his voice sound less pleading than he thought it did. "Don't say that, Father."

"Oh, I will say it until it gets through to you, Kyoya. Now you _will_ apologize to me and do as I say with regards to Keiko Tadeshi, or I will give you something to be _very_ sorry about."

Kyoya looked into his father's eyes, genuinely fearful of what he meant, but he refused to submit. He would not marry someone he didn't love. It was too low of a level to sink and he **_refused_** to be that kind of person.

"No," he finally replied, trying to make his voice as dark and menacing as he could.

"So be it," Yoshio answered, dark and dangerous fury flaming in his eyes. He was unaffected by Kyoya's attempt to sound threatening. The businessman dragged his youngest son by the hair and slammed him face down on the long mahogany desk. Keeping him down with one hand, Yoshio's other hand reached for the decorative cane that he kept by the side of his desk. He wasn't nearly old enough for a cane yet, so he rarely used it in public. It was a status symbol, and thus a perfectly fitting tool to punish his disobedient son with. He raised the cane threateningly, making sure that it flashed in Kyoya's line of vision. He was giving his son one last chance to recant. "You are weak, Kyoya. And completely unworthy of the Ootori name."

Kyoya's eyes widened. "Father, stop!" He fought against his father's grip frantically. He quickly closed his eyes and braced himself. "I refuse to marry her, Father, but please, _don't do this._ "

Yoshio's hand stilled for a moment and he spoke in a deadly tone. "Explain to me why you thought it appropriate and acceptable to break off the engagement with Keiko Tadeshi." He might as well hear his son's reasons, and Kyoya might as well realize for himself exactly what he was being punished for. And, in the one in one million chance that Kyoya actually had a valid reason, Yoshio would spare him from corporal punishment. He didn't want to be more disappointed with his youngest child than he already was.

"I will not marry someone I do not love," Kyoya replied, not allowing his body to relax. "I will do many things for the company. I will give up my free time or my social life but I am not going to tie myself down to something so important for the rest of my life when I do not like the person in the least. I cannot be like you, Father." He swallowed the anxiety in his throat. The family never spoke of how his parents were arranged to be married when they were young, nor how the pair clearly did not, if they ever did, love each other.

"But I am not stupid," Kyoya added carefully. "I left Keiko Tadeshi on good terms. I am positive that she will continue to do what she can to keep Tadeshi-Ootori relations positive, even when her father learns of the broken engagement. She values the relationship between our companies as much as you do."

Then, Kyoya waited, silently and holding his breath. He was not sure how his father would react to everything he said and he didn't know if what he said was good enough to prevent his punishment or had just enraged his father more.

There were several moments of silence that followed, only interrupted by Yoshio's heavy breathing. He was considering his son's words carefully. Some of the things Kyoya said enraged him, but others appealed to his self-control. Yoshio believed his son when he said that he would do many things for the Ootori Group, and he believed Kyoya's account of how he had broken the engagement with Keiko Tadeshi. Still, there was a well of heavy disappointment in the pit of the businessman's stomach. Arranged marriage was an obligation that came with the privilege of high status that Kyoya had possessed since birth. Avoiding it was still a sign of weakness and selfishness.

Even so. Yoshio put the cane down and threw his son backwards onto the floor. " _Love?_ That is your excuse, Kyoya? I've never been so humiliated. _Love_ is not part of the big picture. It is a word, and absurd, empty concept. It means nothing." The head of the Ootori Group rubbed his temples and circled the desk, sitting down and reorganizing the papers in front of him, which had been jostled by Kyoya's impact with the desk. "I'm cutting off your allowance, Kyoya. And from now on you will pay rent if you intend to keep living here. I shall have Satarou deliver a statement to you in the morning." He picked up a pen and resumed his paperwork. "Now get out of my sight."

Kyoya skidded slightly away on the floor, relieved that he had been spared from worse punishment, but his father's words resonated within him. He had guessed that his father would scoff at his statements of love, but to claim that it was absurd or meaningless made his heart feel hollow. Several weeks ago, Kyoya may have agreed with him, but after everything that he'd had to deal with, the time spent with Éclair, and the severe anger over the engagement, Kyoya had to disagree.

The boy slowly got to his feet and adjusted his discarded glasses onto his face, the left lens having cracked and the temple bent slightly when he had been thrown down in the first place. As he adjusted his uniform, he growled, "I guess someone like you wouldn't understand what love is."

Then, per his father's order, he left the room.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello readers! I am in need of another beta for these chapters. If you are interested, please PM me or leave a review! Betas will need to edit chapters for me but you will also get to see the chapters earlier than the others. Thanks for reading!**

* * *

Because he had left his car for Kyoya to take home, and he quickly realized that his cell phone battery was dead, Tamaki had decided to walk to Kyoya's house to call for another car. He also wanted to make sure that his friend was all right and that he was coping with all of today's events and emotions well. He wanted to check that he wasn't in too much trouble with his family.

The servants at Kyoya's house knew him well enough to let him in by now. They all seemed quiet, and a bit skittish for some reason. The blond hoped that it wasn't a bad sign.

He knocked on Kyoya's door before letting himself in. "Kyoya? It's me."

Kyoya looked up as his friend walked through the door. He held a pack of ice against his cheek and his eyes were red behind his damaged glasses. He looked back down at the mess he had been cleaning up. Unlike the last time Tamaki had visited, most of the room was cleared up and he had just left the desk to organize last. Papers were scattered on the desk and on the floor around it, to which Kyoya was kneeling down and sorting through them.

"Kyoya!" Tamaki responded in shock to his friend's swelled cheek and red, puffy eyes. He knelt down in front of the Shadow King and reached out to touch his shoulders. What happened to you? Are you alright?!"

"I'm fine," Kyoya replied gruffly. He set the ice on the floor and gathered up a few papers into a neat stack. He was quiet for a moment before adding, quieter, "I confronted my father."

The color drained from Tamaki's face and tears welled up in his blue eyes. He raised his hand to hover over the red mark on Kyoya's cheek which was already beginning to bruise. Tamaki had been so certain that breaking off the engagement with Keiko had been the right thing to do that he hadn't stopped to consider the consequences for his friend. The blond was so horrified that someone could do this to their own son. "I'm sorry, Kyoya. You didn't deserve this."

"No," Kyoya agreed, "but I do not regret it." He stood and set the papers down on his desk, pausing for a moment. "I…I somehow thought that confronting my father would change something. Since I was young, I thought that going against my father would show him that I am not simply a pawn that he could use; that I am my own person. But it's clear now that it would not have helped either way. If I never went against him, my life would never change, and if I did…" He touched his cheek tentatively and sighed. "I should have known."

Tamaki didn't tell Kyoya that this was merely a confirmation of what the blond had suspected all along: that there was nothing that Kyoya could do that would please his father. That would be like rubbing salt in his best friend's wounds. Speaking of which…he hated to ask, but needed to know. "Is _that"—he_ gestured to the slap mark on Kyoya's cheek—"all that he did to you?"

Kyoya didn't acknowledge the question, but he did take off his glasses and set them down, making it apparent that the damage was a direct result. As he went up to adjust his hair around his ears, a small cut could be seen by his temple and slight bruising on his wrist; a result from being pinned to the desk.

"Oh _mon Dieu_ …" Tamaki whispered in horror as he saw more of Kyoya's injuries. And there might be even more that he _couldn't_ see. He wanted to hug his best friend, but was conscious of possibly doing more damage, so he simply laid a gentle hand on Kyoya's shoulder. "How could he do that to you, Kyoya? You are his son." It was inconceivable to Tamaki that the person who was supposed to love Kyoya more than anyone could act in such a cruel manner. Tamaki and his own father weren't extremely close, but he knew the chairman would _never_ touch him in anger like this. _Never._

"Relations mean nothing to him unless they can be of use. That man does not know the meaning of love, so why should it matter if I am his son or a stranger?" He affixed his glasses on the bridge of his nose. The bent temple was starting to become rather irritating, but Kyoya feared he would make it worse if he tried to fix it himself. "Do not mention this to the other hosts, Tamaki. Under no circumstances."

Tamaki made the sign of the cross over himself and then held up his hand like someone swearing in court. "I wouldn't dream of it, Kyoya. Not in a million years. You must know that." His other hand rubbed Kyoya's shoulder lightly. "Well, _I_ love you. And so does Fuyumi-san, and the Host Club, and…" He trailed off, uncertain of whether to continue.

"And what?" Kyoya muttered halfheartedly, shifting more papers around. He'd begun cleaning his room in the first place to keep his mind off of what happened, but when his cheek began to hurt, he was forced to face it. The whole thing made his heart ache and he couldn't get the words his father had told him out of his head.

"Um, well…" Tamaki rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Lady Éclair, of course…" Tamaki wasn't sure if Kyoya had heard the last of the girls' conversation before the two of them had interrupted, but _he_ had. And what he had heard from Éclair Tonnerre's mouth left no doubt in his mind. "We all love you, and we'll support you no matter what your father says."

Kyoya looked over his shoulder with surprised eyes. He was certain Éclair cared for him, as he did for her, but he didn't think Tamaki would honestly proclaim it as 'love'.

"…Thank you, Tamaki."

The blond gave his friend a heartfelt smile. "That's what friends are for, Kyoya. I think that's the best thing about having a rough time: you find out who your friends are. They're the people that will stand by you even when you're having a bad day. The Host Club and I—we may not show it enough—but we are indebted to you for all of your hard work. We're all proud of you. I'm sure they would say the same if they were here." Kyoya definitely didn't hear enough about how wonderful he was; Tamaki decided right then and there to start a 'Praise Kyoya' campaign.

Kyoya let out a breathy chuckle and nodded. "Thank you, Tamaki. It means a lot." He turned away from his papers so he was finally fully facing his friend. "I suppose I should start planning out the next even, then, if you've already begun inviting people.

Tamaki's smile lit up his eyes, returning a bit of the blond's exuberance. "I'm so excited for it! This will be the best party we've ever had!" He hoped that Kyoya would be able to enjoy himself at the party and forget some of his worries. "Would you like some help, or would I just be getting in your way?" He laughed in a self-aware kind of way. "I know that I have a tendency to do that."

"You can plan costumes. Don't forget to coordinate with Kaoru. I'm sure he has some kind of 20's pieces that would do nicely for the gala. And were you still insisting on dressing as Gatsby?" Kyoya was already running a mental checklist in his head, trying to figure out what would be the best way of going about paying for the part. He reminded himself that he had to now pay rent, which he would have to take from the Ouran budget, unfortunately. He would have to sell more merchandise to stay on top of things…

Kyoya mentally slapped himself when he remembered that Éclair was doing the financing now. That meant he would probably have to explain where that part of the money was going. Well, he would just have to cross that bridge when he got there.

"Well of _course_ _!_ " Tamaki exclaimed in a tone that feigned offense. His voice brought Kyoya out of his fog. "It's only right, don't you think, that I play the charismatic, wealthy, and beautiful hero? I'll run the costumes by Kaoru. He better have a pink suit on hand. I have my heart absolutely set on it! Is there anything in particular that you want to wear, Kyoya? You ought to dress nicely for the event." He gave his friend a playfully wink, trying to cheer him up. The Shadow King was suddenly looking burdened all over again, even more so than he normally did when they were planning events for the club. Maybe he was just tired.

"I'll find something," agreed Kyoya. "Although I may take some liberties to dress in a more casual manner. We can't have every host dressing in exceeding extravagance. There were still some differences in classes that we must acknowledge if we want to truly pay homage to the time period and written material." The idea of Tamaki in a pink suit was somehow amusing and Kyoya couldn't help the small grin that tugged at his lips at the thought.

The smile on Kyoya's face sent sparks of glee through Tamaki's whole being. _There_ was his best friend. "All right, I'll let you dress more simply. But still make sure that you look nice for all the ladies that are certain to flock to you."

"I'll be dressed to perfection," he assured the blond, his voice dripping with sarcasm. Of course, he still meant it when he said he'd dress nicely. "Now, it's about time you left. I still have to study for midterms."

"Right, right. I almost forgot that you are one of those crazy people who take finals far too seriously." Tamaki grinned at his joke. There was a reason that Kyoya was always on top of his classes in terms of exam scores. "I'll let you get on with…things." His smile softened. "Just remember that you are important to people, Kyoya. Don't forget it."

Kyoya nodded. "I won't. Thank you again, Tamaki. I pray that you can find your way back to the front door." He walked over and held the door open for his friend.

Tamaki patted his friend's head lightly. "I'm not _that_ hopeless, Kyoya." He waved goodbye. "See you tomorrow!"

* * *

Kyoya approached Éclair's door the next afternoon, _Major Shrewd_ under one arm and feeling a little uneasy. His cheek had bruised overnight, leaving it an ill color and there was nothing he could do about his glasses either. He had still gone to school, not being able to miss even one day, and had made up excuses to anyone who'd inquired about his appearance. He knew that there would be no such lies to convince Éclair of otherwise, however, so he was nervous about her interrogation. For a moment, he collected himself, and finally knocked on the front door.

Collette, the maid, opened the door. "Please come in, Monsieur Ootori," she said, bowing and stepping out of the way so that Kyoya could enter. "The young mistress is waiting for you in the parlor."

Éclair, hearing Kyoya at the door, quickly fixed her hair and her clothes. She was off the medical machines now, but still a bit too weak to attend school. She was wearing a white dress with magenta flowers embroidered on it and hoped that she looked presentable enough. Her heart had been racing ever since Kyoya had kissed her last night, and she couldn't wait to see him.

Kyoya nodded to the maid and quietly thanked her as he walked into the parlor. He paused at the door, taking in the scene. He noted the lack of machines behind her, which was probably a good thing, and that she was dressed in a lovely outfit.

"Good afternoon, Éclair," he greeted politely as he walked in and took a seat. He kept his head downturned vaguely, but there would be no hiding the obvious bruising or broken glasses, so he did not make a big effort. "I brought the book, as promised."

Éclair smiled and looked up to greet Kyoya. The moment she did, her heart dropped. She took it in, all of it: the deep bruising on Kyoya's face, the cut on his temple that had not scabbed over yet, and the broken lopsided glasses that sat awkwardly on the bridge of his nose. Horror, guilt, and deep-seated anger fought for dominance in her eyes, which had turned from calm to stormy blue. " _Impardonnable_ ," she said in quiet French. She stood up and walked over to Kyoya, sitting down next to him. Her hand reached tentatively out to touch Kyoya's, and she squeezed it in a gentle, protective gesture. "Are you all right?"

Kyoya's immediate response was 'Yes, I am fine,' but he couldn't possibly say such a thing to Éclair. His pride was as bruised as his cheek and his heart as mangled as his glasses. He felt fine to lie to everyone in the club, to make up excuses about how he'd tripped and fallen or how one of the servants had accidentally hit him when performing one of her duties and she had been immediately dismissed. But Éclair knew precisely what had happened, and there was no reason to hide any truth from her. "No," he finally murmured.

Éclair bit her lip and her slight frame began to tremble in fury. This was one of those few times that she regretted having been born and raised as a gentlewoman. If she hadn't, Yoshio Ootori would be nursing a broken nose at this moment. But she realized quickly that being angry wouldn't help anything. Surely Kyoya was already upset enough. It was _her_ job to provide reinforcement and healing, not to deepen the already existent wounds.

"What can I do?" she asked. If there was anything, anything at all that she could do to make this situation even a little more bearable, then she would, no matter what it was.

"I don't know," he replied honestly. He didn't know what he wanted, or if he did, then he had no idea how Éclair would be able to help. There was no way he could ask her to make his father love him or make him seem important in his father's eyes. There was only so much that she could do, and that did not include magic. "I don't think there's anything you can do."

Éclair moved closer to Kyoya and continued to hold his hand, rubbing it every so often with her thumb. "What did he say? About the engagement? Or should I just assume the worst?" If Yoshio had forced Kyoya into remaining engaged to Keiko, then that would just be adding insult to injury. She really would have to march over to the Ootori mansion and demand…something.

"He did not make it clear about whether or not he will ensure the engagement takes place," Kyoya admitted quietly, "although I do hope that I convinced him enough to not pursue it. And since the National Meeting is soon, I suppose I will get my answer then…"

He released a deep sigh and closed his eyes. He didn't want to mention how he would now have to pay rent and his only source of income for himself and the club would be the club itself. He would have to spend a couple late nights designing merchandise to sell vigorously.

Éclair's eyes flashed with recognition. "That's where they were planning to announce it?" She leafed through a stack of papers on the end table next to her, coming up with an invitation written on heavy ivory paper in fancy gold lettering. 'I was asked to attend on my father's behalf." If this was anything like the other National Meetings that she had been to, many of the other business presidents would be bringing their heirs along. Which meant that Keiko and Tamaki would likely be coming as well.

She squeezed Kyoya's hand reassuringly. "If anything happens, I will support you. I know that Tadeshi-san and Tamaki will do the same."

Kyoya nodded. "Thank you, Éclair…I believe you." He squeezed her hand back and exhaled through his nose. His father was to take him along to the meeting anyway, seeing as how Akito had his finals that day and Yuuichi was drowning in business meetings. Normally Kyoya would be planning out any questions he could ask the other business heirs, given the chance, but he felt too disheartened to try. "It's sure to be along meeting…"

Éclair groaned. "Tell me about it. I've been to a few French National Meetings and if Japan's are at all similar, then we're doomed. Several hours of boring old men waffling on and on about the same dinosaur business models that they have been doing"—she drew a series of inverted parabolas in the air with her finger—"for the past eighty years." She didn't often voice her distaste for counterproductive business meetings, but she figured that Kyoya could use a little cheering up.

Kyoya did smile a bit at Éclair's explanation, finding it amusing that she was able to complain in such an amusing way. Éclair smiled a little, glad to see that Kyoya didn't seem completely broken by recent events.

"They are a repetitive feature," agreed Kyoya tiredly. "This meeting is supposed to be a touch shorter than usual, thank goodness, and only last for approximately four hours rather than the usual five. A few key businesses could not attend which is what shed off some of the time."

"So," she said, deciding that now would be the time to change to a more innocuous subject, "you brought the book, I see. I've been so interested in reading it ever since you suggested it to me the other day."

Kyoya nodded. "It is a very intriguing read and I could hardly put it down. I stayed up until one in the morning one night because I became too engrossed to turn out my light. I think you'll find it to your liking." He handed her the thick paperback.

Éclair accepted the book gratefully with her free hand and set it reverently on her lap, leafing through the pages with her thumb. "If it's that engrossing, I'll have it finished by the National Meeting. Then we'll have something to talk about and not have to be bored to death."

Kyoya smiled. "I look forward to our future discussion. And I do hope the book does not disappoint and that it will appeal to you just as it did to me."

Éclair returned his smile. "I know I will enjoy it." Anything that was special to Kyoya was important to her as well. Everything the Shadow King shared with her—books, the painting at the gallery, the Ouran financial records, and the intelligent thoughts about every topic they could think of—were pieces of the puzzle, clues about Kyoya's likes and dislikes, his learning style and work ethic, and how he thought about the world. She brushed the cover of the book fondly. "Thank you for coming over today. I know that you have a lot on your plate, so it means so much that you would divert your schedule for me. I know you didn't have to."

"I wanted to," Kyoya insisted, looking back at Éclair. "I'm always grateful to speak to you." Kyoya could only imagine what her reaction to the book would be, and he was excited to hear about it, especially if it would give them something else to think about at the National Meeting than what his father was speaking of.

"The feeling is mutual. You're the first person my age that I _ever_ felt comfortable really talking to. I'm grateful to have someone that I can connect to. It's much less isolating." She held the book closer to her. "If there's anything you ever want to talk about, then I will be more than happy to listen. Not just because it's the least I can do to thank you, but because I'm genuinely interested in what you have to say."

Kyoya paused before nodding. "I know. Thank you." They sat in silence for a brief moment before Kyoya stood. "I suppose I should get back to the Host Club. I cannot keep missing days like this, after all." He flashed her a brief smile. "Thank you for having me, Éclair, and I do hope that we may talk again soon."

Éclair managed to stand up as well. "Not at all. Thank you for coming by. I hope to see you soon." A flash of worry crossed her features. "Take care of yourself, all right?" the last thing she wanted to see were more bruises on Kyoya's body and more sadness in his eyes.

"I will. Thank you for your concern. You should rest as well, Éclair. I still hope to see you in class soon." He offered one last fleeting smile before leaving.


	19. Chapter 19

**I am still in need of a new beta! Please PM me if you're interested. Thank you for reading!**

* * *

Éclair tilted the drink in her hand back and forth absently. The National Meeting had only just begun and she was already bored. Guests were still arriving, but she didn't know a single person in the room. Well, she _recognized_ them all of course, and was able to accurately recite their business interests and net changes per capita for the past five years, but she wasn't personally invested in any of them. Of course, she was the polite and engaging businesswoman as always. She chatted with anyone who approached her, giving opinions about the venue and the décor that she only half agreed with. Every once in a while, someone over-eager for an international partnership would approach her with a business card. She would listen to their pitch and ask the relevant questions, then the cards all went into her purse, separated by 'possibly interesting' and 'not a chance'.

Éclair had refused to wear a yukata to the meeting and was grateful that she had. Despite her Japanese servants insisting that it was only proper, most of the women present were in Western dress like her. The ones who were wearing yukatas or kimonos looked dreadfully uncomfortable, drowning underneath yards and yards of fabric. Éclair's burgundy dress was neat and professional while still incorporating small pleats and flourishes to help her standout. A little too much, in fact, as she didn't know how many more explanations of property benefits she could handle.

Then, an angel of mercy appeared, walking through the door with his father. Éclair had never been so happy to see Tamaki Suoh in her life. She excused herself from her current company and walked over to greet the Suoh family. After exchanging pleasantries with Yuzuru Suoh, who still seemed a bit wary of her, the chairman excused himself, leaving Tamaki and Éclair alone.

Tamaki looked disinterested in being here, but he whispered urgently to Éclair, "Kyoya…"

She nodded. "I know. We have to keep a close eye on both the Ootori Group and the Tadeshi Company today." She was going to be watching their every movement, with particular emphasis on Yoshio Ootori. She didn't intend to let him get away with anything nefarious in so public and important a venue.

As if simply mentioning his name had summoned him, Kyoya walked through the door behind his father, keeping his head slightly downturned respectfully. He had gotten new glasses recently that matched his old ones except for the new color of the rims and temples. His cheek seemed to have healed some in the past few days but there was still a slight discoloration when one actually bothered to concentrate on it. He wore a simple black business suit with a surprising choice of a pale yellow tie.

He glanced up and was able to catch Éclair's eyes momentarily before he had to follow his father to another conversation with other business partners.

Almost directly behind them were Keiko and her own father, a man who was only a couple of years younger than Yoshio Ootori but appeared several years older due to his graying hair and wrinkle-lined face. Years of handling a business on his own without even a song to help him in later years had left him incredibly stressed but also exuberantly wealthy. He immediately went to speak with potential business partners and his daughter was able to slip away and join Tamaki and Éclair.

"Hello," she murmured, her eyes downcast. Her simple black dress went almost to her ankles and she wore black flats on her feet, giving her the appearance of a child. Her face was covered in guilt from seeing Kyoya and recognizing the bruise on his face. She could only imagine what his punishment had been for calling off the wedding.

"Hello, Keiko-chan," Tamaki greeted with a smile. While it was genuine, it lacked his usual exuberance. It was as if the heavy atmosphere had leached away all of his energy.

Éclair greeted the girl with a polite smile.

Tamaki continued to shoot worried glances at his best friend. "He looks miserable," he commented after a while.

"I can hardly blame him," Éclair retorted somewhat frigidly. Her anger wasn't for Tamaki, of course, but it was burning hot and deep inside of her and coming out in her words. The brief glance that she had shared with Kyoya had made her stomach turn. Those were the eyes of someone who had seen hell. The worry and fury coursing through Éclair's veins was only amplified by her observation that, although Yoshio was barely acknowledging Kyoya and only introduced his son when prompted to, he was keeping Kyoya as strictly close to him as thought the teenager was on a leash. This flagrant display of what Éclair could only deem as _ownership_ was making her blood boil. She turned to Keiko. "Did you inform your father of the dissolution of your engagement?"

Keiko nodded. "He was…very disappointed. He said that he would have to call Mr. Ootori and talk about it but I insisted that we weren't to be married. He hasn't said a word of it since." She looked over her shoulder at Kyoya, who was speaking quietly with the heir of a medicinal company. She felt nauseous when she'd first seen his bruise, knowing that it was inevitably the result of him telling his father about breaking off the engagement. If she had only told her father sooner then maybe he wouldn't have been punished… "How is Kyoya doing…?"

Kyoya and Éclair both instinctively looked to the side—opposite sides, even—which was a clear indicator of how dismal things were. Tamaki put a comforting hand on Keiko's shoulder to convince her that none of this was her fault. "He just seems…distant. I think what happened with his father was a huge blow to his self-esteem."

"He looks far worse than he did when I saw him a few days ago," Éclair confirmed. "I assume his situation at home hasn't improved at all." Her eyes were trained on Yoshio, on every movement he made, no matter how miniscule. "The moment that Kyoya's father takes a step away from him, we have got to be there at his side."

Tamaki nodded, a bit of vigor returning to him. "We need to help support Kyoya. If we're there with him, like a hug box, then maybe he won't feel as helpless."

Keiko bit her lip and looked back at Kyoya. He seemed glued to his father's side…no, that wasn't quite right. It wasn't that he _wanted_ to be by his father's side—the given situation made that quite obvious—but with every step that Yoshio took, his son was just a stride behind him, reflecting him like a mirror. His father was leashing him closely, like he didn't trust his own son at this meeting alone. Did his father really not trust him after this single incident? It made Keiko both sad and furious, but she was able to control herself. If this had happened a few weeks ago then she might have spouted off about Yoshio Ootori without a second thought, but she understood the dangers associated with her loose lips and she had been doing better with developing a filter.

"Do you think he would honestly get a chance to get away from his father?" she asked instead, looking back at the other two.

Éclair bit her lip softly. It did seem rather unlikely that the two would be separating any time soon, if at all…

"We could always 'make' a chance," Tamaki piped up, a mischievous glint crossing his eyes.

Éclair looked at him, raising an eyebrow. "Do you actually have a plan? Or are you making it up as you go?"

"Yes," Tamaki answered with a wink at the girls. His best plans were _always_ created on the spot. He went into his 'good idea zone' and ran a number of scenarios, reminding himself that this wasn't in the familiar territory of Ouran where the most extravagant, out-of-the-box plan was the best one. In order to succeed here, he needed to think like a businessman. Like Kyoya and his father.

Light bulb.

Tamaki turned to Keiko. "Ootori-san obviously still wants the engagement to go through, so if you approach them, it won't look suspicious, Keiko-chan. All you have to do is create some sort of diversion that will give Lady Éclair and I an opening. If the three of us can separate Kyoya from his father, then we are home free."

It wasn't the most calculated plan, but Éclair conceded that it was better than nothing. "A diversion? Like what?"

Keiko had no idea what kind of diversion she would be able to create. Whenever she thought of a possibility, she shot it down for fear that it may get Kyoya in trouble. The only way that he wouldn't get in trouble would be if his father was too distracted to notice…

"I can get my father and his father to start talking," she murmured, "or better yet, I can mention the shaky ground that the Tadeshis and Ootoris are on. My father is still easily upset over that." She looked up at them. "And maybe…a very tiny maybe…if they got mad enough, they may call off the engagement themselves. But that's a secondary goal."

Tamaki smiled in glee and nodded enthusiastically. "That's a great plan. I think it has a good chance. Well done, Keiko-chan!"

Éclair was more subdued in her reaction, but Keiko's idea still seemed solid—at least the part about distracting her father and Yoshio. "All right. We need to separate and Tamaki and I will mingle a little so it doesn't look like we planned this. You should get a drink, Keiko-san, and then make your move. Tamaki and I will stick close to Kyoya so that we could move in as soon as we see an opening." It occurred to her that the whole plan could backfire and Keiko could get into trouble. "If things go south, give us some sort of signal."

Tamaki nodded. "We'll be your backup in case anything goes wrong." Keiko nodded and then they dispersed.

Keiko retrieved a drink from one of the waiters walking around and took a deep breath. She felt so nervous, but at the same time the prospect of helping Kyoya was enough to make her walk over to her father. She talked casually, trying not to get straight to the point—which was very hard for her, she may add—and her father seemed a little irritated that she was talking to her at all instead of the other heirs.

"Father," she murmured, taking a brief sip of her drink, "do you honestly think this engagement is going to help? I know that Mr. Ootori really wants our company to be able to work with his, but can we really forgive his family for how they disgraced Grandmother?"

Her father glanced up at her with hard eyes. "Yes, of course we can, Keiko. Do not be ridiculous."

"I suppose," she mused. This was it. "Except, I was thinking about that story you told me when I was younger. The one about how disgraced Grandmother had been and how it had been all because of Mr. Ootori's father that Grandfather walked out on her and how heartbroken she was. She died within just a couple of years of that incident, right? It must have been from heartbreak, all because of the Ootoris…"

 _Forgive me, Grandmother._

That had been the breaking point for Keiko's father. He stormed straight over to Yoshio and brought him aside, a touch rudely as he had interrupted his conversation with another businessman, and then the arguing began. They kept it rather hushed, not wanting to cause a scene, but it was very heated with a lot of arm waving. Keiko figured that it would be enough to distract them for a solid fifteen minutes at the least. She glanced over her shoulder and nodded to Éclair and Tamaki to get Kyoya before he could be snagged away by another heir.

Tamaki gave her a thumbs-up and strode elegantly over to here Kyoya was trying to make half-hearted apologies to the businessman whose conversation had been interrupted by Keiko's father.

"Kyoya!" he exclaimed with an energetic manner. "Here you are, I didn't see you come in. Mademoiselle Tonnerre and I were just talking about you…" Tamaki linked arms with his best friend and, after excusing them, steered Kyoya away, still babbling away.

Éclair joined them on Kyoya's other side, intercepting the position before someone else approached Kyoya. "Good evening, Monsieur Ootori. Fancy seeing you here." Tamaki and Éclair continued with pleasantries until they reached a somewhat quiet area of the room where the conversation wouldn't be easily monitored.

Tamaki let out a deep sigh of relief, grinning at the Shadow King. "Mission: Rescue Kyoya is accomplished."

Éclair was somewhat stunned. It had gone off perfectly, without a single hitch. "I'll give it to you, Tamaki. When it comes to meddling, you are definitely the king."

What are you doing?" Kyoya hissed, looking between the two of them and then back at his arguing father. Keiko soon joined the group, having finished her drink. "What is the meaning of this?"

"We couldn't let you continue to be dragged around by your father like that," Keiko explained quietly.

"I don't think causing them to fight like this is going to help the situation!" Kyoya looked back again, fearful that his father was going to somehow blame Keiko's father sudden arguing on him.

Éclair had been swept along with Tamaki and Keiko's plan. She hadn't stopped to consider that Kyoya might be blamed for the two men getting in a fight. But the fear in his eyes clearly told her that it was a possibility. _I'm slipping,_ she berated herself. _Not long ago, that was the first factor that I would have considered._ However, the only reason she would have considered it would be to take advantage of the situation: to get Kyoya in trouble on purpose. So which was the lesser of two evils? Hurting Kyoya by accidental ignorance or purposeful scheming?

She lowered her eyes, embarrassed by her miscalculation, and took another sip of her drink. She wished that she had something stronger.

Tamaki, likewise, felt a twinge of guilt, but it passed as his protectiveness took over and he moved closer to Kyoya, as if to shield his best friend form the anger of his father. "I'm sure it won't go too far. Neither of them will want to cause too much of a scene in public."

Meanwhile, across the room, the two businessmen were still arguing.

"Why are we talking about this now?" Yoshio demanded, trying to keep as level a tone as possible, so as to not attract too much negative attention. "What happened in the past really has no bearing on the present." For the past several days, the relationship between the Ootori Group and the Tadeshi Company had been strained to the breaking point, and now its president was dredging up some ancient history to use as fuel for a full-scale assault. Yoshio blamed this entire state of affairs on Kyoya, who had no doubt gravely insulted the Tadeshis by breaking off his engagement and undone decades of diplomacy. "We should focus on the announcement, and we can discuss these trifles later."

"Maybe we shouldn't keep the engagement," Shunso Tadeshi growled. "Do you honestly think that a marriage between our children can make up for what your father did to my mother? I've done my best to let it go but the pain of my parents' divorce and her death is still _very_ fresh, Yoshio. Not to mention that your son already tried calling off this engagement. My daughter's eyes were red from obvious crying when she came back home! You claim that your son is well-mannered and then he treats my daughter like a doll he tosses away?"

"You claimed that your daughter insisted on doing away with the engagement, so she must not have been _that_ upset," Yoshio countered. "I agree, my son has acted foolishly with regards to your daughter. He isn't normally like this; I don't know what has gotten into him. But the actions of your daughter and my son may all be summed up with the fact that they are still young and inexperienced in the ways of the world. We shouldn't let the errors of the past disrupt the future. Our companies are perfectly suited for each other in terms of supply and demand, and will continue to be in the future as they grow. Perhaps the only way to make up for the mistakes of our predecessors _is_ to marry our children to each other."

Shunso let out a sharp sigh through his nose and closed his eyes, mulling over the idea for a moment. This engagement was monumental for their companies .it would reunite those of their extended families who did not approve of their relationship and would make that both companies would grow and expand, maybe even becoming one powerhouse of a business. Yoshio was right. Marriage was the only way to fix anything.

"I see your point," he finally ceded. "I apologize for my foolish behavior. It's been a very stressful week." He withdrew a handkerchief from his pocket and dabbed his forehead, a thin sheet of sweat having popped onto his skin from his outburst. "But we are still to announce the engagement. We will have access to each others' business partners from then on and it will benefit both of us. I must keep the future in mind."

Yoshio inwardly let out a sigh of relief. The Ootori Group had been struggling to maintain its place in the business world ever since the affair with Grand Tonnerre. But, if the Ootori Group could join with the Tadeshi Company through marriage, all of his financial worries would be over. He couldn't believe that Kyoya would try to jeopardize something as important as this with his silly notions of love. And where had his son picked up such idiotic notions? Yoshio had a good idea. Who else could have convinced his rational son that 'love' was a higher priority than duty and common sense than the love child of a notorious philanderer and his French mistress?

With the air cleared, Shunso managed a thin smile. "But I will say, your son must learn some respect. Whether or not my daughter was terribly affected by his dismissal means nothing. He should know his place and if you cannot teach him correctly then I'm not sure how successful of a business partner you will be. What possibly would have caused such a rude display on his part?"

"I believe that Kyoya has been too heavily influenced by the wrong people. I intend to correct this immediately."

At that moment, Yoshio Ootori looked over at their group with something akin to disgust, and his eyes met with those of Éclair Tonnerre. The hand holding her drink began to tremble slightly. Her anger with Keiko Tadeshi that day in the Host Club was like a match before an inferno compared to what she felt for Yoshio Ootori. She _hated_ him with every last fiber of her being.

Shunso followed Yoshio's line of vision and he too frowned at the group. "Éclair Tonnerre and…Tamaki Suoh, is it? It's a wonder that those French students are still in Japan. You would think they would learn their place in society or at least leave so they don't get involved in such things." His expression soured further when he realized that Keiko was with them. "If someone as obedient as your son can be changed so terribly then I can hardly imagine what they will do to my influential Keiko. If she is to run a business then she cannot be involved in such terrible company."

Yoshio Ootori didn't know that Éclair Tonnerre had remained in Japan after Shizue Suoh's plan to marry her off to Yuzuru's son had failed. But he didn't trust the young heiress even an ounce. She was a conniving manipulative snake, and was probably influencing Kyoya for her own ends. And Tamaki Suoh, with his ridiculous Host Club and romantic nature, was naively playing into Éclair's plans to corrupt his son. "I can certainly make sure that Kyoya spends less time with Tamaki Suoh, which is more time than he would have to spend working on the future of our companies and socializing with your daughter. As for Éclair Tonnerre, she and the entirety of Grand Tonnerre are a danger to Japanese companies, including ours. We should see if we can't _influence_ her to go back to France where she belongs." He returned the Frenchwoman's piercing look.

"If you ever need assistance with such matters, the Tadeshi doors are always open. If it means I can spare my daughter from picking up ill manners, then I am all for it." Shunso adjusted his tie and checked his watch. The official meeting would start in about five minutes and then it would be another two hours before the Tadeshi-Ootori engagement could finally be announced to the nation.

Yoshio nodded. "Thank you, Tadeshi-san. I will keep you informed." Even if Kyoya's mind had been poisoned to such an extended that he could no longer listen to his father's instructions, Yoshio was confident that he could find a way to force his youngest son to disassociate with Tamaki Suoh. All that remained was to discover a crack in the armor of Grand Tonnerre's heiress. She wouldn't be swayed by money, that was certain, but she was only human. She had to have a weakness. "We should be getting back. The meeting is about to start." He bowed respectfully and allowed Shunso to rejoin the party first.

Tamaki's eyes drifted to the tie that Kyoya was wearing. The color didn't suit his friend at all; in fact, it made the bruise on his cheek stand out even more. Maybe Kyoya had just been too tired to put much thought into the color choice that morning.

"Not for nothing, Kyoya," he teased lightly, "but that tie is absolutely dreadful. Cool colors suit you much better."

"Yes," Kyoya murmured in soft agreement, his free hand touching the foul fabric softly. "I always disliked the coward's color." He gulped down the last of his drink and switched it out for a new one on a waiter's tray as they passed by. He noticed his father watching their group and felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. He could only imagine what thoughts were running through his father's head at the moment. It seemed that he was focusing on Tamaki or Éclair more than him, though. "What is he planning…?"

Éclair continued to watch the two men with a hawk's eyes. From the glances they were giving at their group every so often, she could only assume that Yoshio and Shunso were discussing them. Her ears were beginning to burn, which was usually a sign of trouble. "I don't know," she said finally. "But when we're all together, we stand a greater chance of outmaneuvering them. No offense, Keiko-san."

Tamaki nodded and began to slip his own purple tie of his neck. "Here Kyoya, trade with me. I can't stand to see you wear that ghastly thing for a moment longer."

Kyoya opened his mouth, a refusal on his lips, when he stopped. How much more trouble could he _honestly_ get into at this point? Why did he care that his father would be bitter at his not wearing the yellow tie? That would just be ridiculous, even for his father. "Very well," he said instead, unknotting his tie and slipping it out of his collar. "Although you shouldn't wear yellow either. It's not good for blonds." He traded ties with Tamaki and quickly tied the quaint violet around his own neck. "Yes…this is much better. Thank you."

"Of course, _mon ami!_ What kind of Host Club president would I be if I allowed you to wear something so horrendous?" Tamaki twirled the tie around his hand. "I say that we go out back after this meeting is over and burn it."


	20. Chapter 20

**Thank you for all of the reviews/follows/favorites!**

* * *

Éclair had been so focused on trying to get inside Yoshio Ootori's head that Tamaki's quip came as a surprise to her. She covered her mouth and a series of muffled but odd noises came from her throat. As the sounds continued and got higher in pitch, it became obvious that she was laughing uncontrollably. The group stared at her for a second in shock before they all joined in, her laughter rather contagious.

Shunso approached as the group was laughing, a deep scowl embedded in his face. "Keiko!" he barked. The girl flinched and immediately stopped laughing. His hard tone sobered everyone in the group. "The meeting is about to start. Come."

Kyoya was surprised at Éclair's laughter but he was even more shocked at the harshness in Mr. Tadeshi's tone. He was very much like his own father and it made his skin crawl. Whose right was it to yell at someone over laughter and enjoyment? Although he figured that his own father would call for him similarly, or maybe not at all just so he could punish him later.

As Keiko headed over to her father, Kyoya looked at Tamaki and nodded. "Agreed. That hideous item should not belong in this world." After, he looked at Éclair. "I do hope that you have been enjoying the book, Éclair…we shall talk more after the meeting." He smiled at her before going to join his father.

She managed to return Kyoya's smile as he left, but after that, her face took on its usual impassive, unimpressed look and her eyes reverted to being cold and guarded. This was a business. It was a different world than the relatively carefree one at Ouran that she shared with Kyoya and Tamaki. One wrong move here could prove fatal for her reputation and Grand Tonnerre's. "You should rejoin your father as well, Suoh-san," she said coldly.

Tamaki shivered as Éclair reverted to the closed-off woman that had so intimidated him before. He didn't know how someone who was snarky and brilliant but ultimately kind-hearted could exist in the same body as this frigid, self-serving empress. He merely nodded and went to find his father as the businessman was beginning to settle in for the meeting.

Yoshio glared at his son as he came back to his side, taking particular notice to the fact that Kyoya had changed his tie. This behavior was out of control; he needed to rein Kyoya in before it caused disaster. As the two took their seats, Yoshio grabbed his son's bruised wrist and squeezed until there was a slight cracking sound. "Watch yourself," he warned quietly. "Don't make yourself an even bigger fool."

As his father gripped his wrist, Kyoya squeezed his eyes shut, trying his best not to outwardly wince, but the already bruised skin was making the experience even more painful. At the slight crack, the boy inhaled sharply, trying to withhold the pain his chest and not to cry out. "Yes, father," he managed weakly.

Éclair nearly lost her composure when she saw the look of agony cross Kyoya's face. She couldn't see what Yoshio was doing to his son under the table, but she had to lower her eyes for a moment or else the entire room full of her father's business partners would see that they were full of absolute murder. She clenched her dress tightly, willing herself not to tremble. Kyoya was being mentally and physically abused in front of her eyes, just feet away, and there was _nothing whatsoever_ that she could do about it. Nothing. She had never felt so useless before in her life.

Tamaki, likewise, noticed the pain his best friend's features and he had to take several deep breaths to keep from crying. He looked at Éclair to see if she had noticed and observed that the girl looked like she was about to lose her head. Tamaki couldn't help but feel for her; what a terrible position to be in. He looked across the table and tried to give a reassuring smile, though even he couldn't feel optimistic about situation.

One businessman stood, announcing that they were to begin, and Kyoya forced his eyes to open and focus on what was going on before him. If he could just concentrate on something other than the overpowering, looming presence sitting beside him, then perhaps he would be able to get through this meeting just fine. He had been able to concentrate through far worse, hadn't he? This would be nothing for him…he hoped.

Éclair regained her composure in time for the meeting to begin. She schooled her emotions carefully so that no one would suspect that she wanted to get up and strange the man sitting opposite her. What followed was two hours of typical business talk. Net profits and losses, acquisitions, Japan's GNP, property values, stocks, international trade, and so on and so forth. Every so often she was asked for her opinion on overseas business and trade relations. Sometimes she added a comment without being asked. Every time she spoke, she could feel Yoshio Ootori and Shunso Tadeshi's disapproving stares, which didn't really bother her, but did make her feel ill at ease. She didn't ever look at her companions directly unless their respective fathers were turned away, which was difficult considering that they were sitting in a tight trapezoid. The time was ticking by agonizingly slow.

Meanwhile, Tamaki kept doing origami under the table with the free stationary that he been provided to take notes on. He wondered if he could somehow pass secret notes to his friends without anyone noticing, but he concluded that they were too far apart. He tuned out, completely uninterested in anything that was being said. Unlike Éclair, no one ever addressed him. But he noticed the same was true of Kyoya and Keiko.

Finally, the floor was turned over to Yoshio. He stood up and began to give a speech about the importance of partnership and amity between companies, despite their competitive nature. Finally, after sufficiently setting the groundwork, it was time for the announcement. "And so, on that note, I am pleased to announce an event that will surely foster stronger cooperation and friendship between the Ootori Group and another proud, flourishing business, the Tadeshi Company: the engagement of my youngest son Kyoya to Tadeshi-san's heir, Keiko."

Éclair's only outward reaction was the fractional widening of her eyes. This was, of course, a mask to hide her true feelings. She felt a ripping in her chest, which was getting heavier by the second. There was a lump in her throat that was large enough to choke her and the corners of her eyes were stinging. Her eyes darting back and forth between Kyoya and Keiko, trying to gauge their reactions. Had the two of them really just become engaged behind even their _own_ backs?

Tamaki's reaction was much less nuanced. He gasped audibly, notwithstanding how rude such a gesture like that was. His mouth opened in an O shape and his head whipped around to stare at Kyoya. His best friend had seemed so pleased and relieved at the prospect of breaking off the engagement. Either Kyoya was the best damn liar in the world, or he had just been duped and double-crossed by his own father. Tamaki couldn't bear to meet the Shadow King's eyes, afraid of the despair that he would probably find.

"What?" Keiko whispered, her voice coming out louder than she intended. She looked over at Yoshio with wide, angry eyes and she opened her mouth to say something further when she was hushed by her father, who was giving her a harsh glare. This was beyond fair! Both she _and_ Kyoya had called it off. How could their fathers honestly act as though they hadn't? In her panic, she turned to look at Tamaki or Éclair, wishing one of them would be able to do something.

Kyoya stared at the spot of the table in front of him, having sworn that he'd heard incorrectly. His father surely wasn't…announcing the engagement, was he? He was still following through with it? Even after everything he had said to make sure that he _didn't_? After all that he'd suffered through, the abuse and lashing words, in the end nothing was going to change…?

Kyoya felt sick. The world was starting to spin and bile crept up in his throat but he swallowed it down. The bruise on his wrist ached even more and his vision went blurry with tears that were filling his eyes. He had to get out of this room, away from his father, away from Keiko, away from any responsibility that had just been thrust upon him.

He stood from his seat from his seat, knees shaking unsteadily as he swayed on the spinning floor. "Excuse me," he murmured as he turned to leave.

Yoshio's eyes flashed with anger. He couldn't believe that Kyoya would run away like a coward, bringing shame to the Ootori family and everyone associated with it. It was time that he faced his responsibilities as a member of his bloodline. The businessman reached out to grab his son's abused wrist, intending to pull him back to his seat and make sure he stayed there, even if he had to handcuff Kyoya to the table. Just as his fingers brushed his child's skin, a large pounding sound on the table distracted him. Yoshio and Kyoya's heads alike whipped around to see where the sound had come from.

Éclair's palm was resting on the table, where she had slammed it down. Her entire body was trembling and her head was bowed so low that her bangs were covering her eyes. The heiress bit her lip hard. She felt the eyes of the entire room on her. What she was about to say would ruin her reputation forever; not just in Japan probably, but around the world. It would bring shame to her family and her parents would never forgive her. But it didn't matter so much. It was time to admit the truth. Kyoya's happiness meant more to Éclair than anything in the world, including Grand Tonnerre and her father's approval.

"If you lay a hand on your son, Yoshio Ootori," she said in a deathly tone, raising her eyes—shining with determination, tranquil fury, and unshed tears—to meet the businessman's, "then no amount of arranged marriages and mergers will save your company from the power of Grand Tonnerre."

Yoshio's eyes widened in surprise and he withdrew his hand. Suddenly, things began to make sense. Éclair Tonnerre was still after the Ootori Group. She intended to ruin the union between Kyoya and Keiko Tadeshi in order to insert herself in Kyoya's life, thereby snatching up Ootori stocks for free. And she had duped Tamaki Suoh into convincing Kyoya that the two of them—Kyoya and Éclair—were in love. It was a dastardly plan, but what shocked Yoshio was not Éclair Tonnerre's conniving, manipulative tendencies, but the manner in which she had so openly outed herself in public. Surely no Japanese companies would ever do business with her again.

Tamaki, however, saw the matter in an entirely different light. He had never been so impressed by someone. Lady Éclair was truly amazing. The guts required to stand up and say something like that in this lion's den…he wouldn't have had the courage to say anything otherwise.

Kyoya stared with wide eyes, surprised with what Éclair said. His stomach hit the floor at her threats as he put together what she was trying to do. Didn't she realize that by the way she was speaking; her business in Japan would be ruined? She wouldn't be able to stay in the country because there would be no use. As the teen glanced around, he could already see their disapproving frowns or disgusted expressions. He couldn't let Éclair ruin the entire Grand Tonnerre business like this; not for _him._

"Honestly, Miss Tonnerre," Kyoya stated loudly, forcing a tiny laugh despite the sinking feeling in his chest. "There's no need to make such petty threats if you feel threatened. If Miss Tadeshi and I were to be married, I would still ensure that the Ootori Group and Grand Tonnerre may work together. There's no need to act in such a robust manner to protect your business."

He heard a small ripple of murmurs in the room, of which he hoped were words of understanding. When one's company is being threatened then it would only make sense to reply in such a violent manner. He just hoped that he also convinced his father.

Éclair's eyes moved from father to son, and she stared Kyoya down steadily. Likewise, she could see straight through his attempts to calm the rippes that she had made. "It is very noble of you to shield me, Ootori-san. However, I am certain that my words were too plain to be mistaken. And certainly someone as brilliant as you understands their meaning." The meaning that went deeper than a large French company threatening to put a struggling Japanese one out of business, deeper even than an opposition to arranged marriage and abuse. Éclair switched to French, as that would weed out a great deal of the ignorant busybodies here with their husbands. _"'Every man carries one thing for which he would be willing to part with all others,'"_ she quoted from _Major Shrewd. "Certainly you understand what my 'gold coin' is, Kyoya Ootori."_

Kyoya straightened slightly at her statement. This was what he had been anticipating for the past several days; the very thing that Tamaki had told him and he refused to believe. Éclair would not say it directly aloud, even in French, just as he would never say so, but they both knew. Silently, they understood.

He turned to his father and fixed his posture and glowered at his father behind his glasses. "I will not marry Keiko Tadeshi, Father," he murmured in a threatening tone, mirroring Éclair's earlier voice. "And it seems unless you want the Ootori Group to dissipate, you will not force me."

There was a long silence. Through the tenseness of the moment, Tamaki stood and looked at Keiko's father with pleading eyes, hoping to diffuse the other side of this situation as well. "Tadeshi-san, please reconsider. Look at your daughter. It is obvious that this is making her unhappy." Tamaki had given his vow to stick by whatever decision Kyoya and Keiko had made and that meant putting his reputation at risk. If Éclair could do that, when she had more to lose, then so could he.

"Keiko has been nothing but happy about this marriage," Shunso replied with a tight voice, glaring at the prudent Frenchman. "Control your heir, Yuzuru. He barely has any right to be here."

Keiko glanced between her father and Tamaki uneasily, not really understanding what he meant. She reached out a nervous hand to her father's shoulder and murmured, "Father, I really don't—"

"Be quiet, Keiko!" Shunso barked, glaring down at his daughter. "What have I told you about speaking in public?!" Keiko bit her lip and looked down, dropping her hand.

Tamaki brushed right past her father's words of protest, intent on getting Keiko's father to see reason. Not for his own sake—he was used to those kinds of slurs about his parentage—but for Kyoya's and Keiko's. "Perhaps you should let your daughter finish her sentences. She is a person too, and she also has thoughts and desires. How can you know what is on her mind if you never let her speak it?" Tamaki leaned over the table further, trying to catch Keiko's downcast eyes. "Keiko-chan," he said reassuringly, "I want to hear what you have to say." The blond could see his best friend in the corner of his eye, and bristled slightly at what was going on.

"I…" Keiko swallowed, half expecting her father to scold her for speaking again, but Shunso held his tongue. "I don't want to marry Kyoya. We would not get along…but we may still work together as business partners and as friends…I am fine with that." She glanced up timidly at her father who was staring at her with hard eyes, but he did not say a word in response to her quiet explanation.

"Well," Tamaki clapped his hands together in satisfaction, "there you have it. We can all get along _without_ this marriage business. Let's keep the train rolling along so we can go home." Tamaki could see his father rubbing his temples out of the corner of his eye, but if he wasn't mistaken, there was a small smile on the chairman's face.

Yoshio was not satisfied, however. He was one straw away from losing his temper, and the rising color in his face proved that. "This is inexcusable, Kyoya. I cannot believe that you would turn against me, your own father, and align yourself with a manipulative French snake." Éclair blinked at the description, not sure whether to be offended or amused at the absurdity of it all. She only hoped that she had voiced her sentiments in a way that Kyoya could understand. What she wasn't expecting was Yoshio's next sentence. "If you will not listen to reason or do your duty, then you leave me no choice but to give you an ultimatum: the Ootori family or"—he waved his hand dismissively in Tamaki and Éclair's direction—"your French compatriots. You must choose."

"WHAT?!" Tamaki exclaimed, deafening several of the people seated around him. "That's absurd! You can't expect him to make such a decision!"

For her part, Éclair looked away. Kyoya would choose the Ootori Group, of course. It meant the world to him.

Kyoya's jaw clenched as he stared hard at his father, that cold stare drilling into him. His earliest memory had been when he was four or five, having just had a nightmare, and had wandered into his father's office while he was working late. He had asked his father if he could tuck him in again, only to be met with that same booming voice he continues to use and those cold eyes that were scowling at him now. It was from that day that Kyoya had begun building his walls and now, in less than a semester, those walls were gone; demolished by a certain Frenchwoman standing across the table from him. And yet, he did not despise her because of it. He was happy. He was so glad that someone had opened his eyes further than Tamaki and in order to show him that it was possible to be his own person and to not have to walk the tightrope to an impossible end.

"I was never to achieve a rightful position in the Ootori Group," Kyoya said evenly, suddenly all the dizziness and fear gone. "And if you think that the company is going to last a month without my help behind the scenes, then so be it. I will not let a business come between me and my friends." His eyes shone with a new expression he had never worn before as he glared at his father: pride. "You and I are nothing alike. I guess that was one thing Mother got wrong about us."


	21. Chapter 21

**Thank you for all the wonderful and passionate reviews!**

* * *

Yoshio quickly masked his utter shock with cold steel. He pointed at the door. "Get out. Take your precious friends with you. And when you learn what the world is really like, then don't come crawling back to me, Kyoya." How would Éclair Tonnerre react now that her scheme to overrun the Ootori Group was finished?

The answer was simple. Éclair began to sway on her feet. Her doctor had advised avoiding stress and anything that would cause shock until she was 'fully' recovered. Well, that prognosis was meaningless now. The stress and surprise that had accumulated inside of her for the past few hours was more than enough to flood her with dizziness. Tamaki carefully caught her by the upper arms.

"Are you okay? Can you walk?" he whispered to her gently. She nodded. Tamaki looked at his father. "I think we'll excuse ourselves, then. We'll let you all get back to your meeting." The chairman nodded, indicating that would be for the best. Tamaki guided Éclair around the table, stopping by Keiko's chair. "Will you be staying or coming with us, Keiko-chan?" he invited.

Keiko looked from Tamaki to her father, who was glaring at her as a sign to say nothing and stay where she was. Anger boiled in her stomach. She had been treated more as a human being from the boy she had known for just a couple of days than by her own father. She stood and before she followed her friends out, she announced, "If Kyoya will not be a part of the Ootori Group, then I refuse any form of diplomatic relations between it and the Tadeshi Company." Giving a small, mocking curtsey to the rest of the business people in the room, she followed the rest of her friends, of which Kyoya had also joined and helped support Éclair.

After shutting the door behind them, Tamaki took a deep breath and whooped in exhilaration. "That was incredible!" He put his arms around Kyoya's shoulders on one side, and Keiko's on the other. "You two were absolutely brilliant! You really stood up for yourselves in there! Kyoya!" Tamaki fixed his best friend with a dazzling smile. "I've never been so proud of anyone in my life! You were sensational!"

Éclair bumped the wall as she leaned against it in support, whispering incredulously, "That…didn't just happen, did it?" She fixed Kyoya with wide blue eyes. "You didn't really…just choose us over the Ootori Group, did you, Kyoya?" It was an idea that she couldn't possibly wrap her head around. His family's company and his father's approval meant _everything_ to Kyoya. They were the reason that he had been willing to go through with the engagement in the first place. How could he throw them away so easily? What had changed his mind?

Kyoya looked over at Éclair and felt an unfamiliar heat on his cheeks. "I was never going to impress my father, nor defeat my brothers. It wasn't because I didn't try hard enough or I had given up; my father simply does not respect me enough to adhere to my wishes. Why would I continue striving for something that is impossible?" He thought for a moment before replying in French, _"'There are few things in this world that can change your goals in life.' You just happen to be one of them."_

He realized, too late, that although he had quoted _Major Shrewd_ in French to show Éclair how he felt about her similar statement before, Tamaki could still understand every word. His face grew warmer. Keiko smiled, oblivious, and leaned against Tamaki as she listened to the group.

Éclair's face turned the same color as her dress and she tried hiding her burning cheeks behind her hands. Her heart was racing at a million beats per minute. She had changed Kyoya's goals, and that was why he had chosen her? Was it possible that Kyoya felt the same way about her as she did for him? But why? Kyoya was wonderful: brilliant, honest, kind, handsome. She had none of those things. Yoshio Ootori may be a child-abusive monster, but he was right about her. She was manipulative and conniving and self-obsessed. What could someone like Kyoya Ootori possibly see in someone like her?

Tamaki had to contain his gleeful laughter. He hadn't fully understood Éclair's earlier sentiment in French, but Kyoya's made the Shadow King's heart an open book. The blond held Keiko close to him. "Let's go get something to eat together. I'm famished."

"After being stuck in that stuffy room all morning? I'm all for it," Kyoya answered rather quickly, grateful to be escaping the situation. "However, you must get rid of that tie before we're seen together in public. I will not allow it." Together, the group began following Tamaki, with the boys in front and Keiko and Éclair trailing a little bit behind.

"Oh, right!" Tamaki removed the offensive piece of clothing and gestured to the overpass. "All the best restaurants are over that way. I'll toss it over the side when we cross." It was the second most satisfying option for disposing of it, since Tamaki didn't have a lighter on him and he doubted any of the others did either. He casually moved closer to Kyoya and whispered in his ear, "It looks like romance is finally in the air for you; congrats."

Kyoya's face burned again after it had just cooled down and he grumbled, "I don't know what you're talking about. I'm perfectly satisfied being friends with Éclair. There's no need to read any deeper into it." He slipped his hands into his pockets to hide the fact that his fingers were fiddling nervously at the suggestion. He honestly still didn't know how he felt about Éclair aside from the fact that he deeply cared for her.

"Are you _kidding_ me?" Tamaki tried to keep his incredulous voice down so that the girls wouldn't overhear. "You're going to insist on remaining friends? After all that has happened? Do mere _friends_ throw away their entire life's work for each other, Kyoya?" For someone who had devoted seventeen years to a lost cause, his best friend could be awfully uncommitted.

Kyoya sighed quietly and glanced over his shoulder at the girls behind them. "I'm not like you, Tamaki," he explained in a low voice as he turned back to his friend. "I don't believe in 'true love' or any of that. I've never focused on it. If that's really what I'm feeling then I won't really understand that because I've never paid any attention to it and it was never really a concept I learned growing up, either, which I'm sure you can understand given my home life. Just…give me some time to figure it out for myself."

Tamaki sighed dramatically. "Okay. I guess I understand. I'll give you time to figure it out. I just have to say one more thing: if what is between you and Éclair isn't 'true love' or doesn't morph into that over time, I will be very surprised."

Meanwhile, the girls, oblivious to the conversation that the boys were having, had yet to say a word to one another. Finally, Keiko glanced up at Éclair with a knowing smile. "That was a brave thing you did in there.

Éclair looked at her quizzically. She had been called some colorful adjectives over her almost eighteen years of life, but never brave. She shook her head. "That wasn't brave. It was selfish. I didn't think about how it might cause trouble for you all."

"But if you hadn't done so then Kyoya and I would probably be on our way to get married right now."

Éclair chuckled softly. "You'd have to wait until November, anyway. Unless you two were planning to go abroad for your wedding." A wedding that, thank goodness, would never take place now.

Keiko tilted her head slightly, amused at Éclair's denial. "Maybe you don't think that much of it, but you helped convince Kyoya to say no to his father. _Actually_ say no, and hold his ground. It was a rather bold statement for someone who always hid behind niceties."

"I am more than happy to concede that what _Kyoya_ did was brave. He was able to step outside the frame. I doubt I really swayed the situation one way or another. If I hadn't intervened, Kyoya would have just walked out the door and not come back."

"Yes, you did," Keiko insisted firmly. "If it weren't for you, then Mr. Ootori would have just threatened Kyoya into submission again. I know you saw him reaching for Kyoya's arm." She looked down slightly. "I've never been one for being brave like that, so the fact that you risked your entire company just to help Kyoya really says something about you. You're a very kind person."

Éclair _had_ seen Yoshio going to grab Kyoya's wrist so that he could yank his son back 'into place'. And it had caused something to snap inside of her. But still. "Everyone keeps saying that; that I am kind, and I don't understand why. Yoshio Ootori is wrong about _many things_ but he isn't wrong about me."

"I think he is," Keiko said honestly. "You are very kind. You've shown how selfless you can be when it comes to someone you really care about. You don't have to be selfless for everyone in order to be kind, Éclair. Showing that you think of even a few people before yourself shows how kindhearted you really are."

Éclair managed a smile. "Thank you, Keiko. For the record, I think that you are braver than you think. If my father had been there, I don't know if I could have stood up to him."

"Come on, you two," Kyoya called, waving them over. He and Tamaki had stopped at an intersection and the blond had gone ahead when the crosswalk light permitted them to walk while Kyoya waited for the other two.

Éclair walked faster in order to catch up to Tamaki and Kyoya, so they could cross the street before the light turned red. She couldn't meet Kyoya's eyes, still a little embarrassed and stunned by the whole situation. From the other side of the street, Tamaki waved his hideous yellow tie in the air and waved to his friends. "Hurry up, you slowpokes, or I'm going to leave you!" With the encouragement, Keiko hurried across and hopped back onto the sidewalk to join him in egging the other two to hurry up.

The pair walked, and there was a short moment of silence before Kyoya suddenly screamed, "ÉCLAIR!" that was drowned out by the loud screeching of tires and the deafening honk of a horn. Strong hands pushed Éclair forward the last couple of feet onto the sidewalk. She hit the pavement with a thud, bruising and scraping up her legs. And then, there was a terrible crash and a crunching sound that tore at her heart. She turned around to see Kyoya lying lifeless in the road, hit by a bus that had been coming at her.

* * *

 **The next chapter will be longer than this one. Thank you for reading!**


	22. Chapter 22

Éclair's heart was frantic, but her cool head took over. If she panicked now, then there would be no hope for Kyoya. She would have _plenty_ of time to become hysterical once he was in capable hands.

Tamaki was already panicking behind her, crying out _"Oh mon Dieu!"_ over and over again. Éclair wobbled to her feet and struck the hyperventilating blond across the cheek.

"This is no time to be frantic and emotional, do you understand? I need you to keep a cool head. You know the streets of Japan better than Keiko-san does. I need you to call an ambulance. Describe _precisely_ where we are and what has happened." Leaving the Frenchman with his task, Éclair ran over to Kyoya, kneeling down on the pavement beside him. She motioned for Keiko to come over as she took off Kyoya's coat. "I need you to rip a piece of this coat. Use the ripped piece and apply pressure to wherever Kyoya is bleeding the most. Use the rest to cover him up."

Éclair took Kyoya's pulse; or at least she tried. There was no beating there. She began to perform CPR, her mind in 100% efficiency mode. She would deal with her emotions later.

Tears filled Keiko's eyes as she knelt beside Éclair and did as she was instructed. Her hands were shaking in panic as she looked over Kyoya. His arm was bent at an awkward angle and his glasses were cracked beyond repair on the ground. She ignored the hysterical apologies from the bus driver as she worked to tie off any bloody parts of him. Swallowing down her anxiety, she glanced up at Éclair and asked him shakily, "I-Is he…?"

Between compressions, Éclair spared a glance at Keiko and shook her head. "He will be fine. I know that he will. Right now, the best thing that you can do for him is stay focused." Her mind was so focused on trying to restart Kyoya's heart that she didn't have time to acknowledge that every time her lips touched his to give him air, a tingling sensation ran up her spine, or that every time she heart his ribs crack in the midst of giving compressions, she felt guilty for harming him, however essential it was.

Tamaki, finally having calmed down from his panic, rushed over to the three, still on the phone with the dispatch. "They want to know what his condition is," he whispered.

Éclair finished giving Kyoya another breath and answered too calmly for the content, "He has no pulse. There are extensive external injuries and possibly internal bleeding. He has at least one broken bone in his arm."

Tamaki relayed this information and Éclair continued her treatment, determined to keep going until she collapsed from exhaustion. Eight minutes later, an ambulance arrived.

The paramedics climbed out of the ambulance and immediately set up to move Kyoya onto the gurney. Over the course of the last three minutes, Kyoya's heart had started but refused to beat on its own for more than two minutes before it stopped again. When he was breathing on his own, his breaths were hitched and labored, like it was hard to fill his lungs. He never gained consciousness.

One paramedic led the three of them away from the scene, providing each of them with a shock blanket as he sat them down on the ground. "You need to tell me what happened, okay?" he asked calmly, looking to each of them. "Tell me what happened and how he was hit and what happened during the time before we arrived. This is important."

Éclair hadn't seen the accident, so she turned to Tamaki. He cleared his throat, trying to force his worried tears down. "W-We were crossing the street. I was already on the other side. Keiko was just arriving and Kyoya"—he gestured to his unconscious friend—"was right behind Éclair. The crosswalk light had just turned red, but they were almost on the other side. The bus took this turn"—he pointed—"too sharply and didn't see them in time. Kyoya pushed Éclair out of the way and the bus hit him. After that, I called the ambulance." The blond finished his piece and turned back to Éclair, as it was her turn to speak.

Her voice started shaky, but gained momentum as she explained. "I took his pulse and didn't feel anything. I gave him ten rounds of CPR before his heart started beating again. It beat for about two minutes before it stopped again." She was short on air, having overexerted herself while giving Kyoya aid. One of the paramedics offered her some oxygen, which she accepted gratefully. "I don't really remember anything besides giving him CPR. I know that Keiko was taking care of his other injuries.

Keiko nodded shakily. "I used parts of his coat to tie off where he was bleeding a lot…I think he slid when he hit the ground so his legs and arms were bleeding. Mostly his left leg though…" She wiped her wet eyes which hadn't dried since the accident. "Is…Is he going to be okay?"

"We're going to do our best," the paramedic assured her. He glanced over his shoulder at the rest of his team who were working on Kyoya before turning back. "We have to make this quick, okay? Is there someone we can call for him: family, friends? Or better yet, what's his full name so we can pull up a medical record at the hospital? And does he have any allergies?"

"His name is Kyoya Ootori. I'm sure half of the hospitals in this prefecture will have his medical records," Éclair snapped, her raw emotions beginning to take over now that her level head was no longer required."

Tamaki looked at her sympathetically before talking to the paramedic in a more patient tone. "His birthday is the twenty-second of November. He'll be eighteen this year. His blood type is AB positive. He isn't allergic to anything but he is slightly anemic. His father, Yoshio Ootori, is a block away in the Civic Center. I don't have any of his family's contact information, though. Keiko and I"—Tamaki put a hand on said girl's shoulder to steady her—"are Kyoya's best friends. And Éclair is his girlfriend."

Éclair gave Tamaki a sideways glance before she realized what he was up to: they might let her ride in the ambulance if they thought she was dating Kyoya. And they _had_ been dating and had never really broken up anyway. She let down the floodgate holding her tears back and began to cry, playing the role of the concerned girlfriend perfectly.

The paramedic looked stunned at Éclair's sudden hysterical sobs, but his team called him to come back to the ambulance now that they had Kyoya loaded. He looked conflicted for a brief second before looking back at the three of them. "Okay, girlfriend rides in back and you two need to find your own ride to the hospital. We'll contact his father when we get there." He gestured for Éclair to follow him closely as he went back to the ambulance.

Inside, Kyoya had an oxygen mask secured over his mouth and nose and he was breathing on his own, though it was labored and hitched. He was hooked up to a heart monitor that one of the paramedics was watching closely, having caught word that his heart had failed after restarting. The original paramedic scribbled down the information that Tamaki had given him as the ambulance screamed out into traffic.

Éclair sat next to Kyoya and held his hand—the one that didn't have wires and tubes connected to it. As they drove, her crying became more subdued and more genuine. Kyoya looked so frail lying there. She raised his hand to her lips and kissed it gently. With her other hand, she brushed Kyoya's bangs back. She bent closer to him and began to whisper, "I don't know if you can hear me, but you're an idiot. I have no idea why you took that hit for me." She squeezed his hand tighter as her breath hitched. "If you die, I won't mourn for you. I wouldn't have any time; I would be coming with you. So you see, you had better live. When you wake up, I'll tell you everything. All about my feelings and my embarrassing dreams. So wake up soon." She sat up and looked back at the paramedics. "He's a universal recipient, correct? I'll donate some of my blood if it would help."

The paramedic watching the heart monitor, a young woman with her black hair pulled into a tight ponytail, nodded. "I'm sure there will be enough at the hospital, but if they need some of yours, I'm sure they'll ask." Another paramedic was speaking through the radio, alerting the hospital that they were coming and whoever was on the other line sounded surprised when they were given Kyoya's name.

As the ambulance passed over a rough patch in the road, Kyoya's grip tightened suddenly on Éclair's hand and his eyes fluttered open. He started breathing faster as panic suddenly set in and his heart rate sped up.

"Keep him relaxed!" the female paramedic warned, shooting Éclair a glance.

Éclair put Kyoya's hand on her heart, hoping that he would feel its (somewhat) steady beat and try to focus on it. "Kyoya," she said gently, though loud enough so that he could hear her, "it's alright. I'm here. It's me, Éclair. I'm here. I won't leave you. You are not alone. Just relax." She put her other hand on top of his and whispered soothingly, "I'm here."

Kyoya's eyes found their way to Éclair's face and he relaxed a little bit, no longer holding her hand so tightly. His heart slowly eased to a normal pace and he made a small, breathy sound that looked like he was trying to say her name, but he gave up and instead tried to focus on breathing properly. The pain in his body seemed to finally sink in and he gripped her hand tightly again.

Éclair squeezed in return, hoping that the pressure would help take his mind off of the pain, if only for a little bit. "Don't try to talk if it hurts," she whispered tenderly. "Don't worry. You're going to be just fine. We are on our way to the hospital right now, and Tamaki and Keiko are right behind us, I'm sure." She smiled softly, trying to reassure him even though there were tears hiding behind her eyes. "You really gave us a terrible fright, you know."

Kyoya's mouth curled into a weak smile for a moment and he mouthed 'sorry'. His thumb rubbed her knuckle as he kept his eyes trained on her. He would've focused on anything to distract himself from the pain, and her blue eyes were so captivating that it was all he wanted to focus on.

A few pearly tears caught on Éclair's eyelashes, but she smiled a little brighter for Kyoya's sake. "We'll be at the hospital soon, so you should try to relax." Her breath hitched and she squeezed Kyoya's hand again. "I…have something to tell you. And I think it's best that I tell you now, so that you won't be able to laugh at me." She shot a wary glance at the paramedics, then bent down so that her mouth was next to Kyoya's ear. She whispered just loud enough for the two of them to hear. "I know the phrase is terribly cliché and ambiguous, but…I love you, Kyoya Ootori."

Kyoya's eyes widened. His eyes remained on Éclair as she straightened and, after slight hesitation, he squeezed her hand four times.

A shiver ran up her spine with each successive squeeze. They were deliberate, indicating that Kyoya was trying to tell her something. A four word message.

 _I love you._

She blushed darkly. That was four words. She allowed herself to hope that was the message. She kissed two of her fingers and placed them gently on Kyoya's cheek. "Thank you for saving me, Kyoya. It was"—she allowed herself a small grin—"very heroic of you."

A tiny smile lingered on Kyoya's lips and he rolled his eyes, making it clear that he disagreed with that statement.

The ambulance came to a stop outside of the hospital and the paramedics quickly set to unloading Kyoya, forcing their hands to be torn apart. His eyes followed Éclair the whole time, wide and almost panicked when they were separated and he was whisked away for emergency treatment. Éclair's heart nearly broke when she saw how frightened he looked. If this were anywhere other than an emergency room, she would have pushed past those doors and run after him. But as it was, she couldn't do anything for Kyoya right now and causing a fuss wasn't the answer.

She allowed herself to be guided to the waiting room where she fiddled with her hands, answering the questions with the same routine voice as they were asked. She was Éclair Tonnerre, the patient's girlfriend. If this wasn't an Ootori hospital, she would have upgraded herself to 'fiancée', just so she would have more privileges. But someone from the Ootori family would come by and see right through her story, so she stuck with girlfriend, a word that was so foreign and pleasant-sounding. She repeated Tamaki's information about Kyoya's birthday, blood type, and anemic condition, which she hadn't known about.

"How long until I will be able to see him?" she finally asked impatiently.

"Once he is out of critical condition, you should be able to go back and see him for a little while," the doctor informed her. With that, Éclair was left to sit alone in the waiting room.

* * *

Yoshio's phone began to vibrate. During an important meeting such as this, his phone was set to go off only if someone was calling a special number that was used only for emergencies. Already irritated enough for one day, Yoshio considered not answering it. However, aware that it could be a sign of nefarious activity, he excused himself to answer the phone. It was the manager of one of his hospitals.

"President, I'm sorry to interrupt. I just had a call from an ambulance en route to the hospital. It seems that your son has been in an accident."

Yoshio's heart picked up a bit. "Which son, Isaka?"

"Kyoya, sir."

Yoshio's jaw clenched. His heart burst with conflicting feelings: he was still very angry at Kyoya, but he was still his son. "I'll be there as soon as possible, Isaka." He hung up and sighed deeply. Today had been an absolute disaster.

Yoshio returned to the conference room and informed the others of the accident and begged their pardon. The room fell mostly silent, save for Yuzuru Suoh, who gave his regards and wished Kyoya a speedy recovery. Yoshio nodded and left the Civic Center, telling his driver to go as fast as legally possible.

* * *

Tamaki and Keiko finally arrived at the hospital, having answered a couple of questions for police before Tamaki decided to steal his father's car and drive it to the hospital. The valet had driven them with little question, seeing as how this was his employer's son that was giving him orders. The drive had seemed much longer than it probably was, and when the car finally pulled to a stop outside of the hospital, they got out of the car.

Keiko stopped short when she saw Yoshio Ootori getting out of his car at the same time. How had he gotten word of the accident so quickly? "Tamaki-kun…"

He nodded and signaled for them to stay quiet while they trailed the businessman into the hospital. Yoshio walked with a furious purpose, only stopping when a man in a fancy gray suit came to meet him. They talked in hushed tones for a moment and Tamaki could see Yoshio's fist clenching. The blond's heart picked up. Kyoya's condition couldn't have gotten worse, could it?

They continued to follow the incensed president, turning a corner into the waiting room. From a distance, Tamaki saw Éclair sitting on a couch. He almost called out to her, but caught himself before he did so.

Éclair looked up and saw Yoshio, the man that she despised more than anything in the world. No sooner had she turned her cheek than she was hit with Yoshio Ootori's open hand and went sprawling across the floor.

"Éclair!" Keiko screamed, too shocked at Yoshio's vulgar act to care about being inconspicuous. She ran up to them and knelt to the ground quickly, half-shielding the Frenchwoman from Yoshio as she glared up at him over her shoulder. "What is wrong with you? Is violence the only thing you know how to do?!" She turned back to Éclair, her furious expression softening as she checked her cheek to see just how badly the slap was.

Yoshio and Éclair locked eyes, the young girl covering her stinging red cheek with her hand. The hate-filled glares continued for several seconds before Yoshio looked back at the manager. "Call for security and remove this would-be assassin from my hospital."

Éclair was stunned, certain she had heard incorrectly. What did Yoshio mean by that? "I beg your pardon," she croaked as she struggled to stand, leaning on Keiko for support. "What did you just call me?"

Yoshio's eyes stung with malice and a hint of insanity. "I heard about what happened. That Kyoya pushed you out of the way of that bus and got hit in your place. But I propose that was no accident."

Éclair bit her lip, a pain stinging her heart. It _was_ her fault that Kyoya had been hit, but Yoshio's accusations were confounding her. "What are you saying?"

"That when you deduced that you would not be able to obtain shares in the Ootori Group by cozying up to Kyoya, you decided that you had no more use for him and staged this to save your reputation."

"That's preposterous!" Tamaki interjected. "Éclair gave Kyoya CPR until the ambulance arrived! She _saved_ him!"

Yoshio continued to spew venom. "A convenient ruse to paint herself in a sympathetic light. After all, Grand Tonnerre's partners in Japan would be more willing to forgive a poor, grieving girl who had struggled to save Kyoya before he died."

"That…" Éclair trembled with fury. "That is a _vile_ accusation! And rich coming from the man who could have prevented this by having an ounce of compassion for his own son!" She sat back down on the couch, crossing her arms imperviously over her chest. "Call your security team. I won't leave this hospital unless I'm dead."

Keiko glared at Yoshio and remained standing beside Éclair, ready to stand between them if he took even an inch closer to her. "You're _insane_ if you think that Éclair would want to hurt Kyoya. The very thought makes me want to laugh! You, on the other hand, have never hesitated to harm him over something so petty. You make me _sick!_ " Her voice dripped with the same tone that she had used when speaking with Éclair for the first time, but now she did not restrict herself to using niceties. She made her hatred toward him _extremely clear_ because she'd be damned if she'd let Yoshio Ootori live for another minute without letting him know exactly how much he was despised.

Yoshio's only response was to sneer at Keiko. To Kyoya's credit, this child _was_ a joke, even if she brought a significant dowry along with her. "If the three of you ever set foot in this hospital again, I will have you all arrested." At that moment, several armed security guards appeared to 'escort' the group out. Éclair tried to fight them. She promised Kyoya that she wouldn't leave him. But it was no use. The guards had the advantage over her in number, strength, and weapons.

Under the threat of being tasered or worse, Tamaki, Keiko, and Éclair were all thrown out of the hospital and onto the pavement. Tamaki leapt to his feet, furious, and began to lecture the guards about the proper way to treat young ladies. The impassive muscle men merely shut the doors in his face. After sticking out his tongue in their direction, Tamaki turned around and helped Keiko to her feet. "Are you hurt, Keiko-chan?"

Keiko shook her head slightly and looked at Éclair, who seemed very distraught about having been forced out of the hospital. "What about you, Éclair?" She knew that her cheek must have hurt pretty badly from the slap but her heart must have been aching even more to see Kyoya. Keiko glanced back at the hospital, wanting nothing more than to march in there and slap Yoshio, just to give him a taste of his own medicine, but she feared what the consequences would be if that were the case. How would Kyoya hold up, being essentially alone in that hospital with his father?

Éclair kept her head bowed, her eyes concealed. "I'm going…back in. No matter what it takes, I have to get back into that hospital."

 _She's as stubborn as Kyoya…_ Tamaki thought to himself. "But didn't you hear him? You'll be arrested."

"I don't care." Éclair looked right at Tamaki, determination written on her features. "I promised…" Her voice caught in her throat. "I promised that I would stay with him."

Tamaki sighed. "Do you have a plan?"

"Not yet. Isn't that your department?"

The blond smiled faintly. "Well, I do have an idea. But we would need to know what room Kyoya is in for it to work."

Éclair thought for a moment. It shouldn't be difficult to hack into the hospital's system but she would need a little information. Kyoya's laptop was probably interfaced with the same network as the hospital, in order to keep everything efficient. A scheming smile took over Éclair's lips. "Well then. Do you two fancy burglarizing the Ootori mansion with me?"


	23. Chapter 23

Only minutes after the group had been escorted out, a doctor approached Yoshio, bowing respectfully before informing him of his son's condition: a broken arm, a punctured lung due to a rib shifting out of place—both of which were being treated—a possible mild concussion and more minor injuries. The doctor also explained that Kyoya would have to remain in the hospital for a longer period of time, for observation, due to his extended period of cardiac arrest. Finally, he gave Yoshio the room number where his son was staying.

Yoshio nodded to the doctor, murmuring his gratitude. His body had gotten more and more tense while listening to his son's diagnosis. Kyoya could have _died_. Yoshio didn't fully believe his own story about Éclair Tonnerre trying to kill his son, but he did blame her for this entire incident. His obedient son would have gone through with the engagement. He would never have been crossing that street; he would never have had a reason or occasion to sacrifice himself for that little devil. The businessman bit his lip angrily. This was all that little witch's fault. She would never get near Kyoya again.

Yoshio opened the door to his son's hospital room slowly and quietly, not knowing whether Kyoya was asleep or awake.

Kyoya looked up eagerly, expecting it to be Éclair, and his eyes widened when he discovered it was, instead, his father. He quickly averted his gaze, silently wondering how his father had been alerted so quickly—though he quickly reasoned that because this was an Ootori hospital, of course he'd been alerted—and where Éclair was.

"…Hello," he murmured quietly. The heart monitor began spiking from the apprehension he felt toward his father. He could already imagine the terrible things that his father was going to say to him.

Yoshio sat down beside his son's bed, sighing deeply. "What am I to do with you, Kyoya? Getting hit by a bus? I didn't raise you to be so foolish." Even though the words were a reprimand, they were spoken without the businessman's usual edge. And instead of disappointment or reproach, his voice was tinged with something approaching the realms of _worry_.

Kyoya glanced at his father, wary and almost disbelieving of his tone. He had never heard anything close to _worry_ being expressed towards him. He silently wondered just how much his father knew, like how he had pushed Éclair out of the way. "I suppose not, but strange things happen when you break out of a frame."

Yoshio raised an eyebrow at his son's odd metaphor before taking off his glasses and rubbing his temples. Today's events had aged the businessman ten years, or at least that was how it seemed to him. "They are going to keep you here for observation, since your condition is so delicate. I think it's for the best. You need some time to rest and be alone." The last two words were given particular emphasis. Yoshio planned on not allowing Kyoya any visitors aside from _maybe_ immediate family. Even then, certain individuals—Fuyumi—would be turned away. Kyoya didn't need to get excited by his sister's fanciful ideas.

"I want to be able to have visitors," Kyoya insisted tensely, looking at his father with hard eyes. "I should be allowed to dictate who comes to see me. If I'm truly 'not part of the Ootori family' now, as you stated, then you don't get to decide who is allowed into my room or not." His heart picked up speed again, natural fear of speaking against his father pouring into his bloodstream.

"Your standing in the Ootori family is a moot point, Kyoya." Yoshio's stern tone had returned. "This is _my_ hospital, and it is within my rights to decide who enters and where they are allowed to be." In order to properly elucidate his point, the businessman added, "If you had hopes of being visited by that dreadful woman, then I advise that you forget them. You won't be seeing her again, inside the hospital or out."

Kyoya stared at his father, eyes wide, as his words echoed in his ears. His heart beat madly against his chest and blood thundered in his head as anger replaced the fear. "You will _not_ refer to Éclair in such a degrading way! She has been a greater presence in my life for the past several months than you have in my entire life!" He paused, eyebrows furrowing. "What did you do? Did you kick her out?"

"Since we are being bluntly honest today," Yoshio replaced his glasses and folded his hands in his lap, his strict professional tone having returned, "yes, I had her and your other two friends escorted from the hospital, on the understanding that they could return only if the threat of arrest did not sway them. Do you really think that your gold digger companion will risk prison and the ruin of what remains of her reputation? No, Kyoya. You aren't worth it."

Kyoya ground his teeth together furiously at his father's blatant disregard of any thought of his feelings. He 'wasn't worth it'? Granted, Kyoya did hope that Éclair would not attempt to enter the hospital again and risk even more of her reputation, but hearing such things come from his father sent a stabbing pain shooting through his chest. "Stop speaking like that," he growled, not bothering to restrict his biting tone. "Do you hold no respect for her? For _me_? Do you not care about me in the slightest?"

Yoshio scoffed. "Respect? For a foreign strumpet who attempted to steal a lifetime's worth of hard work from me and has turned you against me? Who almost got you killed? Absolutely none, Kyoya. As for you, you are making it quite difficult for me to care about you when you insist on acting so foolishly. Have you really been so brainwashed that you are under the impression that Éclair Tonnerre actually cares about _you_?"

Kyoya's heart monitor spiked and his breathing became heavier as he felt more anger and resentment wash over him. "Yes, I am _certain_ that she does. She has certainly shown me more evidence of care in a single day than you have in my entire seventeen years. You're trying to take my friends away from me and proclaim that it is for my own safety. Are you utterly dense? Or do you take me as a fool? Or do you not love me enough to find my opinion valid?"

"We've spoken about that word already, Kyoya. 'Love' does not exist. It is an empty, meaningless term. And yes, I do take you for a fool if you believe that a creature like that woman is capable of investment in anyone but herself. That woman and the rest of your 'friends', particularly Suoh's son, have been a bad influence on you. The latter through his naïve time-sinks and the former through being a conniving, duplicitous witch."

Yoshio noticed how his son was beginning to excite himself, which would cause more harm to his body if he did not calm down. The businessman stood to leave. "However, if you are so confident in the sincerity of that woman's _affections_ , then I propose a wager. If Éclair Tonnerre returns to the hospital, knowing the risks, and manages to get in this room to see you, then I will lift the ban on you having visitors." Yoshio was _certain_ that the girl wouldn't return. And even if she did, in the million-to-one chance that she thought it still worth her while, she wouldn't get farther than the front door.

Kyoya nodded, accepting the wager and hoping that his father was going to honestly adhere to it. One's word meant everything in the business world, but Yoshio had been anything but honest towards his son. "Why did you announce the engagement even though Keiko and I made it plainly clear that we were against it?" he asked in a low voice before his father left.

Yoshio stopped at the door and turned back to his son. "Because you need to learn what sacrifice and duty are, Kyoya. In the real world, you must relinquish important things in order to achieve your goals. Somewhere along the line, you lost sight of that principle. Every marriage in this family for the last seven generations has been arranged and this has brought prosperity to our line. What makes you think you're above such an arrangement? Perhaps you have found someone else that you wish to marry? The honors student Fujioka? Your idiot friend Suoh? Or is it that woman? See, Kyoya, I cannot allow you to disgrace our family by leaving such an important decision in your hands. I know you would make an ill choice."

"How will you know if you never give me an inch of freedom? Every choice outside of a linear, traditional line has remained entirely out of my hands and I have lived with it and been the obedient son but I am done with that! I am not going to be the third son anymore! If I cannot fulfill a greater duty outside of that, then I am going to make my own path, even if it's straying away from your idea of a perfect family! Why is it so hard for you to put some faith in me?!"

Yoshio heaved a sigh. "Because _these_ are the results that I know I would get. Wasting time with a frivolous club, going behind my back with an enemy of our company, and jeopardizing the reputation of our entire family. Perhaps you don't care about my reputation, Kyoya, but what of your mother? What of Yuuichi and Akito and Fuyumi? You have brought shame on them through your actions. That is why I cannot put faith in you. You are too young and inexperienced to understand the gravity of your actions. You have been deceived and manipulated and you can't even see it!"

"I am not going to do anything scandalous that would put the company at risk! Falling in love is not going to shame the family. Fuyumi was lucky, in that you arranged a marriage with someone she could fall in love with, but there is no compatibility between me and Keiko." Kyoya's anger had reached its limit and its effects were clear through the racing heart monitor and labored breathing, but he made no attempt to calm himself down; instead his voice rose even higher. "And if it's your reputation that you're worried about, then you can kick me out here and now! Never again will I taint the Ootori name for being a human being and not the robot you raised me as! Never again will you have to worry about reprimanding your useless…son…"

Kyoya's voice failed him as his breaths hitched and his eyes rolled back in his head. As his head hit the pillow, his monitor flat lined.

Yoshio immediately pushed the emergency button by his son's bed. The ICU attendants showed up in a matter of seconds with defibrillators and began attempting to restart Kyoya's heart. Yoshio retreated to the back of the room, watching them work intently, his jaw working furiously.

The attendants were shouting back and forth to one another, a mixture of medical statistics and orders and comments from Kyoya's medical records, all of which seemed to mesh into a weird, incoherent flurry that only they could understand. One attendant, a young woman with short hair, was concentrating only on her rounds of compressions while another was using a bag valve mask resuscitator to keep air flowing through the boy's lungs. The minutes seemed to drag on and one nurse came up to Yoshio.

"Sir, I know we have extensive medical records on your son and family," she began, "but we just wanted to confirm if there was any history of heart problems in your family."

Yoshio cleared his throat and addressed the nurse a bit tensely. The situation was making him wound up. "His grandmother on his mother's side had a weak heart. She had fainting spells from time to time when under stress. His mother also has a tendency to faint when she gets overheated." He cast a look at his youngest son, who was looking as tiny and weak as the day he had been born. "I'm sure your records state that Kyoya was born a few months prematurely. His organs were not fully developed and he had to spend extra time in the hospital, but he hasn't had any health troubles since, aside from mild anemia."

He cleared his throat again, taking a bit longer this time. "Will you be able to restart his heart?"

"We are going to try absolutely everything we can, sir," the nurse stated, clearly not wanting to make any promises to the president that she could not guarantee. She hurried over to the man searching through Kyoya's medical file and murmured something to him, to which he nodded and barked another order to the others.

The same process dragged on for several more minutes. The other attendants were even starting to lose hope, when suddenly there was a brief spike on the monitor and the female nurse lifted her hands away from Kyoya. The rhythm continued without assistance and the team simultaneously gave a short breath of relief.

Yoshio found the tension in his body relaxing when Kyoya's heart managed to start beating again. After giving more platitudes to the nurses, he left Kyoya's room. There was a lot of work to be done tonight, and tomorrow he would have to meet with his PR staff to plan a strategy for damage control related to the National Meeting. On his way to the office, Yoshio informed the hospital security staff that they were to be extra vigilant. Under no circumstances was Kyoya to be allowed visitors without his permission, especially not the three teenagers who had been expelled earlier that day.

* * *

On any other day, Keiko would have refused any involvement in what Éclair and Tamaki were scheming. Breaking and entering and probably thieving as well? It sounded monstrous. It sounded _illegal_. However, given everything that had happened that day, she felt more than a little rebellious and found herself mirroring Éclair's grin. "And taking what, exactly?"

Éclair's smirk grew, happy that Keiko was throwing her chips in. This plan needed Keiko in order to work anyway. "Nothing but information. That's the brilliance of it. There will be no trace that anything was taken, so no one will suspect us."

"I'm liking this plan already," Tamaki exclaimed eagerly, happy to see that a bit of his mischief seemed to be rubbing off on Éclair. "So what's our game?"

"Since Yoshio is still here at the hospital, it is likely that no one at the Ootori mansion has been informed about the broken engagement yet. We'll send Keiko to the door. She'll ask for Kyoya, at which point she will be informed that he is still at the National Meeting with his father. Out of politeness, whoever answers the door will ask Keiko if she'd like to wait inside. At this point, Tamaki will provide us with a distraction. While the servants have their attention diverted, Keiko will go upstairs to Kyoya's room and, on our cell phones, I will talk her through getting the information we need." It wasn't perfect, but it would do. "Any questions?"

Keiko shook her head, liking this plan more than the distraction one that Tamaki had cooked up before, which had been mostly improvisational on her part. This time she would be guided, which was more her style anyway. She hated taking the big risks herself. "It sounds like a good plan, so long as Tamaki holds their attention long enough."

"Ah, my fair ladies, fear not." Tamaki beamed at them, an excitable twinkle in his eye. It was the eye twinkle that Kyoya had always feared. _It means you are up to something that is about to make both my pocketbook and my brain hurt,_ his best friend would say. But this time, Tamaki hoped Kyoya would be pleased by their efforts. "I am the master of distraction."

"Isn't that the truth," Éclair conceded with a smile. "All right, let's get there quickly. We don't want to miss our window of time, small as it is." The group headed together to Tamaki's car.

* * *

 **Thank you for all the support for this story!**


	24. Chapter 24

Keiko knocked on the door to the Ootori estate, her stomach bubbling with nervousness as she swayed back and forth on her heels unconsciously. She wasn't sure why she was doing this—that was a lie, she was doing this for Kyoya of course—and why she had to lie to get her way. Her father would claim that she was surrounded by bad influences. He may be right, but she'd never been happier than she was with these 'bad influences'.

As per Éclair's plan, Keiko was invited inside the house. Through the unshuttered parlor window, Éclair and Tamaki watched the black-haired girl take a seat on the couch. The Frenchwoman looked at her countryman expectantly. "I do hope that you have come up with something."

Tamaki grinned at her mischievously. "I told you that I would." Fortunately, the car had been well-supplied with the tools that Tamaki needed to pull off a grand distraction. He slipped out of the tree in which he and Éclair were sitting. "Just leave things to me."

Leaving his companion, Tamaki rounded the house, slipping covertly through the elegant shrubberies surrounding the house. He made a mental note to send Kyoya's groundkeeper a fruit basket or something. Just as Tamaki expected, the window to the kitchen was opened. Many mansions with large kitchens aired them out during the evening and the Ootori mansion appeared to be no exception. From his book bag, Tamaki removed his father's lighter (which he had conveniently left in the car) and a smoke bomb that he had confiscated from the twins. This was the beginning stage of his master plan. He could add as many steps as needed to buy Éclair and Keiko enough time.

He lit the smoke bomb and threw it into the kitchen, where it skittered under the stove, too far back to be retrieved. It began to smoke. "Fire!" he cried out. "Fire!"

Éclair heard pandemonium begin to break out in the house. The plan had begun. The next step was for Keiko to get into Kyoya's room and call her.

Tamaki had given Keiko particulars as to how he would distract the servants, only that she should be out of sight when it happened. She now understood that a servant would have rushed her outside had she not been hiding behind the curtain, completely hidden.

As soon as the room was cleared, she hurriedly went upstairs and into Kyoya's room before phoning Éclair for further instructions on what exactly she was looking for.

Éclair answered her cell phone the moment it began to ring. "Kyoya's laptop should be sitting somewhere easily visible: the desk or the bed," Éclair explained without even bothering with a greeting. It was one of Kyoya's most important tools, along with his mysterious black notebook, so it should be resting in a place where it would be easy to grab without thinking about it.

Keiko glanced around, finding the laptop immediately, placed squarely on his desk. "Got it."

"Once you have found it, open it up. It should boot up automatically." Kyoya prized efficiency, as Éclair did. It was likely that he shared her habit of always hibernating her laptop instead of shutting it down. "Once it has booted up, start testing those passwords that I gave you."

Keiko opened the laptop and, sure enough, it turned on automatically. Keiko looked down at the list Éclair had given her. During the car ride, Éclair had made a list of possible passwords for the computer. The possibilities were written down in descending order of likelihood.

After several moments of silence, Keiko growled with frustration. "None of them worked, Éclair. Can you think of anything else it could be?" Knowing Kyoya, he very well could be changing his password on a regular basis to keep prying eyes off of its contents. "Was there something that he did or read recently that he could use as a password?"

Éclair wracked her brain, trying to think of everything Kyoya had done in the recent past. The two of them had gone on that date, but the title and name of the artist for the painting that Kyoya had shown her had been on the list, as were _Major Shrewd_ and its author, and the color violet. Even the date of the National Meeting. However, she did come up with three new possibilities. "Try 'Koishikawa Korakuen', 'lunar bridge', and 'Tom Cullard'." The first two referred to the place Éclair had taken Kyoya on their date and the last was the main character in _Major Shrewd_. "And if those don't work," she sighed, hardly believing the words coming out of her mouth, "then you can try my name."

There was a moment of silence, the distant sound of Keiko typing on the phone. Finally, there was a small _ding_ and Keiko murmured, "I'm in."

Éclair would have time to ask about what the correct password was later, though she couldn't help the gnawing feeling that whispered about what the correct answer surely must have been. Instead, she continued clearly and sequentially, "In the top left corner of the screen, there is a pineapple symbol. Click on it. A drop down menu will open. First, I need you to click the option that says 'About This Computer'. That will open a window and at the bottom of the window, there will be a button that says 'More Info'. Click on that and then on the button that says 'System Report'. Scroll down to the network settings. I need three pieces of information: the Wi-Fi address, the proxies exception, and the BIOS name. Once you find those, read them out to me."

Keiko followed her instructions as Éclair gave them, finding what she needed with ease. As she brought up the necessary items, she read them aloud, being sure to speak as clearly and concisely as possible, for she didn't want Éclair to mishear over the phone and thus that result in something consequential.

Éclair wrote the numbers down, not willing to trust her memory this time, no matter how good it was. There was no room for error in this situation. They only had one shot. "Okay, I need you to do one more thing for me. Go back to the pineapple icon, but this time choose 'System Preferences' from the drop down menu, and then 'Network'. I need the four numbers listed there: the IP Address, the Subnet Mask, the Router Number, and the DNS Server." They were almost home free.

"Alright…" Keiko did as instructed and brought up the numbers and read them aloud. She could hear the servants making a ruckus downstairs and she wondered just what Tamaki was doing to keep them distracted for this long, but she didn't focus on that.

Éclair finished writing everything down. "All right, we're done here. Get out of there as fast as you can, preferably without being seen." Éclair hung up the phone and whistled loudly with two fingers, the signal to Tamaki that Keiko needed an opening to run for it.

Tamaki heard the signal. He had been keeping the servants busy with various fireworks and other distractions that he had sent flying through the kitchen, but now he decided it was time for the coup de grace. He had a Roman Candle; a leftover from April Fool's Day. Those idiots Hikaru and Kaoru had tried to blow his head off with it. Now, hopefully, it would do some good.

Tamaki carefully placed the firework on the patio, far enough away from the house that it wouldn't catch anything on fire. He lit it, and ran like the Dickens for the car, where he planned to rendezvous with Éclair and Keiko.

Keiko heard a small whistle outside and glanced out the window to see Tamaki running from something on the patio. She watched for a second, not understanding, until the Roman Candle went off and sparks flew into the air. She stumbled away from the window and, hearing screaming coming from downstairs, figured that this was the best time to make her getaway. The girl crept quickly downstairs, making sure that no one would see her, before hurrying out of the mansion and rounding back to meet with the others.

When everyone arrived, the three teenagers jumped into the car and sped away from their scene of the crime.

"Our mission was a complete success!" Tamaki cheered, pumping his fists into the air.

"Let's go to my place," Éclair told him, not quite ready for celebration yet. "I can use the information Keiko gathered for us to create a proxy of Kyoya's interface, which should help me access the hospital's records."

 _Kyoya_ , she thought to herself, I'm coming. _Wait for me a little longer_.

The group arrived at Éclair's house in no time at all. Éclair led her companions back to her bedroom, which was completely pristine except for a few empty glasses littering her desk. Her servants had insisted that she increase her fluid intake.

"Make yourselves at home," she said, gesturing to the furniture while she herself got situated at her desk. With fluid movements, she opened her laptop and logged in. She quickly opened up a server execution program and began to run lines of code based on the figures that Keiko had collected. If the proxy she created was close enough to the original, she should be able to interface with any network information that was at Kyoya's disposal.

After triple-checking her code, she ran the protocol. Success. It took her only ten minutes to find a back door in the hospital in question. "Jackpot," she announced to her confederates.

Tamaki, who had been making himself relatively comfortable on Éclair's bed, jumped up ecstatically and rushed over to the desk, looking with amazement over Éclair's shoulder. "You really pulled it off? That quickly? You're as brilliant as Kyoya, Lady Éclair!"

A smile tugged at Éclair's lips. "You give me too high a compliment, Tamaki. But thank you."

She maneuvered around the database and pulled up Kyoya's information and a map of the hospital. Her eyes skimmed over the diagnosis, and her serious expression returned. _Cardiac arrest…broken arm…fractured ribs…punctured lung…possible concussion…_ Although not necessarily fatal, this was grave news.

"He's in suite 7A," she murmured, immediately consulting the map. "Which, unsurprisingly"—she pointed to it on the map—"is on the very top floor."

Keiko grimaced. "How are we supposed to make it to the top floor without being spotted by security once?" It seemed that having access to hospital reports was of no use now. How were the three of them supposed to pull something equivalent to the plot of a heist-drama? She looked to Éclair, as though she'd miraculously have an answer.

While Keiko was asking her question, Kyoya's information was updated. Éclair swallowed the lump in her throat. Kyoya's heart had failed again. She needed to get to the hospital ASAP and stay by Kyoya's side. She shot an expectant glance at Tamaki. "You said that you had an idea. I've got the information you need, so what is this great notion of yours?

Tamaki dismissed Éclair's terseness as nerves and worry, as well as the exhaustion that was beginning to claim all of them. He pointed to an outside view of the hospital. "Look at this. From the top of the roof to the top patient floor, is about twenty feet. All we need to do is take the maintenance stairs up to the roof and then rappel down to Kyoya's room."

Éclair's heart stopped. Rappel down? Twenty feet? On the surface of a building that was, conservatively estimating, almost a hundred feet tall? Éclair Tonnerre wasn't afraid of heights…but she was afraid of falling from them. And it didn't seem like such an irrational phobia now that she was confronted with a situation that could definitely kill her.

 _But…it's for Kyoya._

She took a deep breath. "I'll do it, but only if you two spot me. Do you have the equipment for such a crazy escapade?"

Tamaki nodded gleefully. He and Kyoya had gone rappelling in Tojinbo once—well, he had done it while Kyoya watched. "I've got all the equipment at my place. We'll stop there and get it on the way to the hospital."

Keiko glanced between the two of them uncertainly, the idea seeming far too dangerous and almost preposterous. "Be careful, okay, Éclair-chan?" she murmured as they got ready to leave. "We don't want both of you in the hospital for each other. I'm sure Kyoya doesn't want anything to happen to you either."

Éclair nodded. "I'll be careful." No matter what, she was going to get into the hospital. Kyoya was waiting for her, and she was already very late.

"All right, troops!" Tamaki commanded enthusiastically. "Let's head out!" The three of them piled back into Tamaki's car and drove to the Frenchman's house.

Once they arrived, Tamaki jumped out and turned back to them. "I won't be a minute," he told the girls with a wink. He disappeared into the mansion and reappeared shortly after with a harness, several yards of cord, and several large carabiners. He loaded the equipment into the trunk, and they began their drive to the hospital. Tamaki pulled Keiko close to him and allowed her to lie against him. "You should sleep a little until we get there, Keiko-chan."

Keiko blinked with surprise, but quickly relaxed and closed her eyes, nodding slightly. Today's events had left her feeling exhausted, and even a short nap on the ride to the hospital would help her stay alert for their mission. Before she drifted off, her hand found its way to Éclair's. She squeezed the Frenchwoman's hand reassuringly. Éclair had been using all this time to distract herself, but now that they had a little downtime for waiting, Keiko didn't want her to feel too worried or stressed.

Éclair was a little surprised by the gesture, but she squeezed Keiko's hand in reply. She couldn't break down now. Tamaki and Keiko had been through so much, too. She owed it to them to keep herself together. No matter how scared she was of falling from the hospital roof, or how guilty she felt about the accident, or how worried she was about Kyoya's state, she couldn't lose her head.

About fifteen minutes later, they arrived at the hospital, parking out back where there was nothing but dirt, as the lot was being expanded. Tamaki gently roused Keiko and headed to the trunk, where he retrieved their equipment before leading the group to where the maintenance stairs entrance had been indicated on the map.

They found the door easily. It was slightly ajar, left open by some careless worker—all the better for the intruders. Tamaki held the door open for the girls, and the group began to climb the long flight of stairs to the top.

The group ascended the stairs and Keiko tired out fairly quickly, but kept moving without protest. It only took a brief reminder that they were doing this for Kyoya; she couldn't slow down the group, even if her legs were screaming out in protest. When they finally reached the top, Keiko sat down shakily, not knowing how she could help Éclair rappel down anyway.

"Be careful," she repeated breathlessly.

Éclair nodded again and stepped into the harness, pulling it tightly around her waist and legs. The sight was a bit comical, considering that she was still wearing a dress, but she figured that no one present was going to judge her.

Tamaki attached one end of the cord to her harness, and the other he attached to a large water tank a few feet from the edge of the roof, next to where Keiko was sitting.

"All right," Tamaki said, organizing the operation, "I'm going to let you down, and Keiko-chan"—he smiled at the girl—"please keep an eye on the end of the cord to make sure it doesn't come undone." Turning back to Éclair, he said in all seriousness. "We need to make up a hand-signal code." He raised his closed fist. "This is 'hold up'." He gave a thumbs-up. "This is 'all good'." Spinning finger. "This is 'hurry up'." A flat hand. "'Slow down'." He crossed his arms over his chest lastly. "This is the signal to abort completely."

Éclair wasn't sure how or when this had become a spy drama, or how Tamaki could keep a straight face, but she nodded and memorized his code. She thought about taking off her heels, but decided that little traction was better than no traction. "Well, here I go."

Tamaki caught her hand quickly. "Now remember. Of all the people in the world, it's you Kyoya wants to see the most."

Éclair was stunned for a moment, but nodded. "I know."

With Tamaki holding the coiled up cord, Éclair gently eased herself off the side of the roof and began to rappel down. Keiko gulped, feeling anxious, and inched towards the cord, in case she would be needed. She could only imagine the fear that Éclair was feeling at that moment.

Éclair took a shuddering breath and began descending towards Kyoya's room. Tamaki let out a little bit of the cord at a time. Éclair had to give him a signal to slow down once or twice until she got her footing, but everything was going smoothly. It was clear as she climbed that Tamaki had miscalculated the distance between the roof and the balcony of Kyoya's suite: there were a few extra feet than he had assumed. She was so deep in thought that the heel of her shoe momentarily slipped off the wall and she ended up banging her knees. Tamaki tightened the rope and looked at her worriedly. She gave a thumbs-up and continued to climb.

She was about halfway down when the carabiner attached to the other end of the rope began to tear the rusted handle it was clamped to away from the side of the water tank. Keiko's eyes widened and she pounced on the rope just as the handle gave way. She let out a small cry as Éclair's weight was suddenly thrust into her weak arms. She slid for a moment before she was able to grab some traction to hold the rope. As she quivered at the weight, she wrapped the end of the rope around her so she could use her full weight to hold it back.

"Keiko-chan!" Tamaki looked back in concern at her. "Hang in there, my lady!" He looked over the side of the roof at Éclair.

Éclair felt like she was going to be ill. Her shoe had fallen off during the drop and it had seemed like forever before she had heard the quiet sound of it hitting the ground far below. She wanted to quit at that moment, but looked down to see that the drop had lowered her a few more yards. She couldn't give up now. She looked up at Tamaki and gave him a shaky thumbs-up.

At that moment, several security officers burst through the roof door. "What do you kids think you're doing up here?!" they demanded, looking back and forth between Tamaki and Keiko. "Drop the rope and put your hands where we can see them!"

Keiko's eyes widened. They couldn't do that, definitely not yet. They had to stall…somehow… "I think not," she said confidently, not moving from her position. "Do we look like we're in a position to just stop what we're doing? Let us finish what we're doing and then we'll come with you, but this isn't something we can just stop!"

Éclair bit her lip and cursed in French. From the sound of things, it seemed that they had been discovered. There were only five more feet to the balcony. They were so close! But if those guards interfered, the three of them could be in real danger. One wrong move and the whole group would go soaring off the hospital and to the pavement below. She had to act quickly. She tugged on the rope to get Tamaki's attention.

He felt the tug and arched his back a little so he could look over the side of the building, given a minute by Keiko's distraction. When his eyes met Éclair's, she crossed her arms over her chest: the abort signal. It broke Tamaki's heart to know that they had come all this way for nothing, but he knew that she was right. This was too dangerous to continue. He went to pull her back up, but just as he did, Éclair detached herself from the rope and fell the remaining five feet onto the balcony, landing with a thud and a soft cry as pain shot through her shoulder.

Keiko almost stumbled at the sudden relief of weight on the rope and she looked to Tamaki with wide eyes, not understanding what had just happened. Tamaki yelped in shock and looked over the side of the roof in horror. Éclair was grimacing, but she looked all right. She waved at him to take Keiko and get lost.

The guards seemed to take no notice of what had just happened and instead took the two away, too focused on getting them out of the hospital to bother checking the rest of the equipment for a third accomplice. They took the two teenagers back down to the ground floor and to a holding room. They asked for their names but neither of them would answer. The guards searched them for weapons and found none, but they did find a student identification card on Tamaki, which they recognized immediately. They left the room, locking the door behind them.

Tamaki squirmed in his metal chair, the only piece of uncomfortable furniture in the entire building. He looked at Keiko, who still looked stunned and uncomprehending at what had happened. Tamaki wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "It's all right, Keiko-chan. Lady Éclair is okay. They didn't catch her, and I'm sure she is with Kyoya right now. You did a wonderful job."

Keiko rested her head on Tamaki's shoulder, letting out a relieved sigh. "So she's okay…that's good. I-I thought she…" Keiko let out another soft, shaky sigh and closed her eyes. "What do you think they're going to do with us now?" Her father was going to be furious when he heard about this. No doubt that he was going to try to ban her from seeing these 'hooligans' again, but there was no way he was going to follow what he said.

Tamaki held her closer. "Nothing is going to happen to you, Keiko-chan. I swear that I will protect you. The first chance we get, we're going to run for it, okay?" He smiled tenderly down at Keiko. She had been brave. He wouldn't let her get in trouble because of his crazy plan.

The door opened and Yoshio Ootori entered, fixing the two teenagers with a sour expression. "Suoh-kun, Tadeshi-san. I wasn't expecting you back. It's a surprise to not see Tonnerre-san with you." He let that sentence hang in the air before taking a seat across from his son's friends, the guards blocking the door. "Now, would the two of you like to tell me what you were doing on that roof?"

Keiko opened her eyes and didn't move. She kept her mouth shut and stared at Yoshio with an even expression. She was not about to tell him that Éclair had, in fact, been with them and that they had just successfully helped her break into his son's room. No, she would take that secret to her grave if she had to, even if it would buy Éclair just a little more time. Tamaki wouldn't talk either. He wasn't going to snitch on Éclair and Kyoya.

Yoshio sighed deeply when he realized that neither of them had any intention of speaking about their activities. "I know that the two of you were up to something up there. If you tell me what it is, then I won't involve the police in this matter." Something fishy was going on around here, and he aimed to get to the bottom of it.

Keiko swallowed, the thought of police involvement making her quiver, but she still said nothing. She was not even going to give this man the luxury of a sarcastic remark. He would just have to wait and wait and never get the answer out of them. After all, he couldn't honestly hold them there forever.

However Tamaki decided to do a little bluffing. After all, hanging out with Kyoya all this time had to be good for something. "Go ahead and call the police. I'm sure that they would also love to meet you."

Yoshio's jaw tightened. Suoh's son wasn't incredibly bright, but if the police came, he and the Tadeshi heir might say something to get him in trouble with the law. Legally, he had no right to detain them here. They hadn't committed any serious crimes; he didn't even have proof that they hadn't simply walked into the hospital and up to the roof.

"Fine," he said through gritted teeth. He gestured to the guards. "Please escort them from the building. Next time, I'll have a restraining order against them."

Keiko stood with Tamaki as the beefy guards took them away. She glanced back at Yoshio before looking to Tamaki, as though silently questioning if they would be able to see Kyoya again because of this whole fiasco. Tamaki didn't reply.

* * *

 **Reviews are appreciated. Thank you for reading!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Thank you once again for the reviews from our dedicated readers!**

* * *

The door leading into Kyoya's room from the balcony was thankfully unlocked. Éclair was able to slip inside. She was bruised and shaken and the pain in her shoulder persisted, but she shrugged it off. She was infinitely more concerned about the boy lying on the bed, hooked up to a seemingly endless assortment of tubes and wires of all colors. He looked so small…so fragile among the machines that were keeping him alive. It tore at her heart to see Kyoya this way, and to know that she was the cause.

Éclair quietly made her way over to the bed and knelt down beside it. She reached out and touched Kyoya's pale hand. He was so cold.

Kyoya's eyes opened slowly. He blinked and looked over, not knowing who in the world would be touching his hand so affectionately. His eyes widened when he saw who it was. "Éclair," he whispered, sitting up slightly. His heart picked up speed. "How...How did you get in here?" Surely the guards would have stopped her if her father had been serious about not letting her back in. Or was he simply saying that to discourage his son?

Éclair stood and added a few pillows behind Kyoya's back to help him sit up. She let a teasing grin sneak over her lips. "Magic." She knelt back down next to the bed and took his hand in hers again. "How are you feeling?" it was a silly question, but still, she was concerned.

"Tired," he admitted, "but I am unable to fall asleep. It's also rather hard to breathe, which is why I have this." He gestured to the nasal cannula he was wearing that connected to an oxygen tank. "According to one of the nurses, I passed out while my father was here…" His voice trailed off and his eyes widened. "You made it in here…My father promised that if you did, I could legally have visitors." Kyoya laughed slightly, though the sound was weak. "Tamaki can visit now, thanks to your 'magic'."

It felt like Éclair had been hit again. She schooled her features carefully in order to hide her intense disappointment. It made sense, of course, that Kyoya would want to see Tamaki over her. Now that his condition was more stable and he was getting oxygen, Kyoya was probably back to thinking rationally. It was his best friend that he wanted to be with; not the careless girl whose fault it had been that he was now lying in the hospital.

Éclair stood up and forced a smile. "In that case, I'll go find him. I'm sure that he and Keiko-san haven't gotten too far yet."

Kyoya quickly grabbed a hold of her hand and locked eyes with her. "He can find his way," he assured her. "Please…stay." Yes, Tamaki was his best friend, but at the moment, he was grateful to be spared from the blonde's excitement. He'd rather it was just him and Éclair for the time being. Besides… "I wanted to see you first."

She knelt back down, quietly pleased by Kyoya's sentiments. She held his hand close to her. "I wanted to see you too." There was a pause when Éclair cleared her throat. "Kyoya…I'm sorry. It's my fault. I know that it should be me lying there."-

"Not at all." Kyoya shook his head. "I couldn't live with myself if I allowed you to get hurt while I only watched. You've had enough medical excitement already, and I was not about to let you be burdened with more." He grew quiet for a moment. "I couldn't let you get hurt, Éclair."

Éclair blinked, tears beginning to clog up her throat. No one had ever sacrificed anything for her before. Kyoya's act had rocked her to her core. She couldn't wrap her head around the idea that somehow her well-being was more important to Kyoya than his own security. "But why? The sensible thing to do was to listen to your self-preservation instincts. I don't understand what would possess you to put my safety above your own.

"Did you not understand me in the ambulance?" Kyoya offered an exhausted but genuine smile. "I thought it was rather obvious…I love you, Éclair."

While Kyoya could scarcely believe that he had actually told her, he did not regret it. Everything that had happened over the course of the last week, from the incident at the art gallery until now, had proven to him that he loved Éclair. He had even gotten into an argument with his father over the fact that he had fallen in love.

Éclair's face turned a dark red. She hadn't been mistaken, then. Hearing those words from Kyoya…it was more than she had ever hoped for. Those few words made everything that she had endured over the past few months—no, everything she had endured for her entire life—worth it. Just to hear that Kyoya Ootori loved her…she could have died happy in that instant.

One or two tears slipped out of her blue eyes and down her cheek. "For the life of me, I don't understand why. There is no merit in loving someone like me." She wasn't beautiful or incredibly intelligent. She either acted cold and calculating or hotheaded and impetuous. After today, she was certain her financial resources would suffer. She had nothing to offer Kyoya except her feelings.

"Whatever degrading things you're thinking about yourself, they're not true. There's no part of you that I do not love, Éclair…And at the core, I love you most for your grand heart."

Éclair's tears flowed more freely with Kyoya's declaration; it was so heartfelt and sweet. She didn't think her heart was that large, except when it came to Kyoya. She would do anything for him. But evidently, the Shadow King had seen more in her than she had ever been able to see, and he still cared about her.

"Kyoya, I love everything about you. The more you've lowered your walls for them, and the more I have seen inside of you, the deeper my feelings have become. Warts and all, I think you are the single most wonderful person that I have ever met. If I could only stay close to you…I would be so very happy."

"Then stay," he said quietly, running his thumb over her knuckles. "You can stay here for as long as you'd like." Having his feelings out in the open, finally, felt exhilarating. He felt like he was free to say what he'd like in Éclair's company. There was no risk of judgments or the need for sturdy walls; he could finally be _Kyoya_ instead of _an Ootori_.

Éclair smiled and nodded, happy that Kyoya would let her stay with him. That's all she wanted to do. Her tests and business obligations meant absolutely nothing right now, and they may very well never hold the same importance to her again. She wanted this new life that she had discovered: the one where she could be an ordinary woman, surrounded by friends and able to stay at the side of the man that she loved.

Kyoya's eyes shifted to something on Éclair's face that he hadn't noticed before because of exhaustion: a slight discoloration on her cheek. "What happened…?"

Éclair blinked, having completely forgotten about the mark. She brought up her free hand to cover the spot on her skin, which was beginning to bruise around the edges. "It's nothing, really."

Kyoya's eyes narrowed as he developed a hypothesis, the bruising on his own cheek still evident. "Did…my father do this to you?" He wasn't sure why he was asking at all when he knew the answer. Yoshio had been speaking of her in such a degrading way that Kyoya would not have been surprised if he'd lifted a hand to her. That didn't mean that he wouldn't be _furious_ if he found out that it was the truth.

Éclair bit her lip softly. She didn't want to make Kyoya upset. However, she wanted to lie to him even less. She slowly nodded in the affirmative. "That's why I wasn't here sooner. Your father was furious. He accused me of trying to kill you on purpose and then he threw us all out of the hospital. We had to find another way to get in and it took a while."

So his father _had_ hurt Éclair. Not only that, but he had banned them from the hospital! Kyoya clenched his teeth. His heart picked up speed through his fury, and he forced himself to take a deep breath. Getting angry with his father was precisely what had led him to passing out before. "…I'm sorry that you had to endure that with my father."

Eager to relax Kyoya, Éclair rubbed his hand and made soothing, hushed sounds. "It's all right. I'm fine, really. All that matters is your recovery. Don't overexcite yourself."

"I'm trying not to," he replied with a sigh. He closed his eyes and breathed slowly to quell his heart. "My father is just…aggravating. He only cares for his reputation. He used a few minutes to talk to me after getting hit by a bus to simply reprimand me for what happened at the National Meeting." Kyoya shook his head irritably.

A deep sadness passed through Éclair's eyes. All Kyoya wanted from his father was acknowledgement and a small amount of kindness, but even that seemed too much to ask from Yoshio Ootori. "I'm sorry, Kyoya. I'm sorry that he can't see you." The businessman was missing out. Anyone who could truly 'see' Kyoya Ootori knew how patient and hardworking and intelligent he was. But for some reason, his own father was completely oblivious to his son's brilliance. "And I'm also sorry if I overstepped my boundaries at the National Meeting. I honestly didn't mean to embarrass you or to get you into trouble."

Éclair Tonnerre had never done so much apologizing in her life. Before befriending Kyoya, Éclair's pride had been astronomical. She had held herself in very high regard. This arrogance had been a dam to withhold the overwhelming flood of expectations from Éclair's father and his peers. She had been able to smother her feelings of inadequacy for a long while. However, as she came to desire Kyoya's approval, she had come to realize how dreadfully out of his league she was. She wasn't good enough.

Kyoya shook his head and squeezed her hand, bringing Éclair out of her thoughts. "I am grateful that you intervened. I felt as though I was going to pass out if I was to spend another moment in that room and my father intended to keep me there until I did. You gave me a moment to catch my breath amidst the chaos. Of course, I do wish that it wasn't at the cost of damage to your company's name. You risked a lot of potential business partners with your display." He was eternally grateful to Éclair for helping him, but he felt guilty for having backed her into such a decision in the first place.

She shrugged it off. "I'll get by just fine. My father will be upset, but realistically, what can he do? Disown his own heir?" She chuckled. "He still has his pride to maintain. I'll get a reprimand, but that will be the end of it. My father doesn't have a terribly high opinion of Japanese businessmen anyway. He measures people by stocks, and if he deems that number too small, he will just buy them out. It really isn't as large of a blow to our company as it seems." She was downplaying the facts, but they were fundamentally true. "Besides, there is only one person's opinion of me which really mattered." She smiled and kissed Kyoya's hand softly.

"Now you're just not thinking realistically," Kyoya laughed, stroking Éclair's cheek. "I will still do what I can to salvage some of your reputation. After all, if there's no one that will do business with Grand Tonnerre then you will have no reason to stay here…and I wouldn't want that." He did hope that Éclair's father would not reprimand her too harshly. He certainly knew the effect that such harsh words could have on someone.

Éclair's cheeks began to burn again. It was true that business affairs were her excuse to her father for staying in Japan. And Kyoya didn't want her to lose that reason. He didn't want her to leave. She brushed a lock of hair out of her face, wondering how disheveled she looked after her fall. "I'll focus on fostering relationships with business heirs who are my own age. Our generation looks upon arranged marriage and corporal punishment less favorably than those currently in power. The future powers of our industry are more likely to look sympathetically at my actions anyway, though I still don't regret them." She let out a soft, pleased sound and moved into Kyoya's touch. 'I know I'm not acting pragmatically, but that is because I have acquired different priorities."

"Better priorities," he agreed with a gentle smile. He stared into her eyes for a moment, the blue that he would once have described as 'icy' now reflecting passion and wonder and a kindness running so deeply in her heart that he could only wonder why he had once hated her. He reached his hand to her chin and gently guided her toward him as he sat up closer and finally his lips met hers.

A hospital is hardly a romantic location for a first kiss, but Kyoya could no longer hold himself back.

When Kyoya's lips touched hers, Éclair's pulse sped up so rapidly that she could hardly keep track of the beats. A shiver of pleasure swept through her entire body. Kyoya's lips were so soft and warm, and it was as if he was transferring all of his affection into her body through the kiss, like currency into a bank. She felt warm and wanted and loved.

She climbed onto the bed, next to Kyoya, and wrapped her arms around him, mindful of his fractured ribs and broken arm. She kissed him with a depth and passion that she could scarcely believe was within her power. Kyoya Ootori was her one and only love and she wanted him to know it.

Kyoya broke away from the kiss, needing air quicker than Éclair did. He chuckled lightly and brushed some stray bits of hair out her face. Her beauty glowed before him as though someone had finally turned on the lights in the world around him. With her in the room, she was all he could focus on; his broken arm or breathing problems meant nothing so long as Éclair was there with him.

"I love you," he repeated softly as he cupped her face and kissed her again, this time shorter. When he released his lips from her, he rested his forehead against her own and smiled.

Every breath Éclair took seemed like it was her first. It was as though she had never lived before Kyoya's love. She had been going through the motions: eat, sleep, work. But she had never really been _alive_. She had had nothing to live _for_. Things were different now. The whole world was open to her and it was beautiful. However, nothing in the infinite cosmos was more beautiful than Kyoya. She would trade away the entire universe for just one of his dazzling smiles. "I love you more than anything in the world, Kyoya."

It was this scene upon which Yoshio Ootori intruded: Éclair Tonnerre on top of his son in his hospital, the sun having long set. He had never been so furious in his entire life. He flipped the light switch on so hard that it made a deafening noise. "What…in the _hell_ is going on here?!"


	26. Chapter 26

Kyoya had been feeling the most calm that he had since before he had entered the hospital. It had been nice. But that was completely ripped away when the blinding light was flicked on and his father's voice boomed in his ears. His heart monitor spiked at the sudden fright and adrenaline left it beating at a fast pace. He looked over at his father with wide eyes. _What was he doing here?_ Kyoya was so shocked that he couldn't even find any words and could only stare with an open mouth.

Éclair disentangled herself from Kyoya, but remained seated on the bed, rubbing his hand gently to try and get his heart to calm down. She looked at Yoshio with pleading eyes, her usual anger and hatred replaced by worry. "Yoshio Ootori, I understand that your opinion of me is very low, but I implore you; do not yell around your son. His weak heart cannot take that much excitement, please…"

Yoshio's temper cooled slightly. As much as he loathed to admit it, the woman was right. It was arguing with Kyoya earlier that had caused Kyoya to relapse. After composing himself, Yoshio spoke in a much calmer, colder voice as his eyes filled with distrust, "Leave the room at once, mademoiselle."

Kyoya gripped Éclair's arm. "No," he said firmly. His heart had slowed down but he was not about to let his father order Éclair around. "You said that if she made it to my room, that she could stay and that you would allow visitors into my room. You don't get to order me to leave." Part of him was glad that his father was at least making an effort to not be as enraged around him, but the very sight of his father looking angrier than usual left him feeling ill at ease.

Yoshio ground his teeth, willing his temper not to get the best of him. "I said that you would be allowed visitors; not that they could be in your room keeping you awake at all hours of the night. Visiting hours are from seven AM to eight PM. If she desires, your _friend_ can come back in the morning." He was quite reluctant to make that concession, but he _had_ given his word to Kyoya. He was interested in knowing how the Tonnerre girl had gotten into the room in the first place, but he knew that she would likely be as tight-lipped about it as her cohorts.

"If I'm not mistaken, Ootori-san," said Éclair as she gripped Kyoya's hand protectively, "your hospital has a policy that allows visitors over the age of sixteen to stay with patients overnight." She wanted to remain with Kyoya for as long as she could, in case there were any problems during the night.

More teeth grinding, to the point that Yoshio thought a tooth would pop right out of his gums. "The caveat, mademoiselle, being that such guests must be relatives or significant others of the patients. You quality as neither."

"There's a reason you came in here so suddenly," Kyoya said. "So you must have checked the security cameras and seen us. I think it's quite obvious that Éclair qualifies as my _significant other_. Therefore, she may stay." He would fight with his father all night if he had to. He was determined to let Éclair stay with him. After everything that had happened that day, he would feel safer and calmer if someone was with him; someone that didn't spike his blood pressure every time he saw them.

Éclair couldn't help but shiver with guilty pleasure. She never thought to hear Kyoya admit the intimacy of their relationship in such blunt and open terms. It confirmed that Kyoya was not ashamed of her, which was a great assurance to the self-conscious Frenchwoman.

Yoshio was likewise affected by Kyoya's declaration. However, whereas the girl's reaction was positive, the businessman's was decidedly not. "Grow up and open your eyes, Kyoya. This woman only cares about exploiting your relationship to get ahead."

Éclair grimaced, the words a grave insult to her; not because they impugned her motives, but because they cast Kyoya as weak and foolish and easily-manipulated, which was certainly not the case. "I can tell you this much, Yoshio Ootori: there is no amount of money or power that I value above my own life, which I easily risked tonight to see Kyoya. Surely such rash behavior is proof that I value your son well beyond such petty transient things. I know you can't possibly understand, but I genuinely care about Kyoya. And your words strike me as those of a bitter, lonely, and possessive old man."

Kyoya's lips twitched into a small smile at Éclair's insult. It was very rare for anyone to talk back to his father but now he had two people in the room who were against him and were not afraid to make it clear. "Éclair does not care about exploiting anything. She risked her company's entire business front in Japan today. Does that sound like someone who's trying to destroy another business and keep their own intact? It seems that you're the one who needs to open his eyes."

Yoshio wouldn't show it openly, but the words of his son and his paramour were striking a nerve buried deep within him. Seeing that this argument was pointless, he muttered, "Do what you want, then," and stormed out of the room, adding a mumbled insult so archaic that Éclair barely recognized it.

She sighed. It seemed that she would never have the approval of Kyoya's family. But that was hardly her fault. She turned back to Kyoya and rubbed his hand gently. "Are you doing alright? Is there anything I can get for you?"

"I'm fine…Thank you." Kyoya smiled, able to relax again now that his father was out of the room. He looked up at Éclair. It seemed every time that he needed her, she was there without question, supporting him through whatever he needed. His face felt warm simply looking at her but he didn't try to look away. It was too late to feel embarrassed for such things.

Éclair wondered how something as small as a smile from Kyoya could make her feel so at ease. When he looked at her with such affection, all of her problems seemed inconsequential. She stared deeply into Kyoya's dark grey eyes and was stunned by their beauty and thoughtfulness and sincerity. Kyoya loved her, as she loved him. Heavens permit, she would stay close to him forever.

"Should I let you sleep?" she asked quietly. "Or would you rather stay up, since breathing is so difficult?"

"I won't be able to fall asleep for longer than a few minutes," explained Kyoya. It hurt to breathe when he lay down for an extended period of time and it was impossible for him to fall asleep sitting up. "So I may as well stay up. I would hate for this exciting day to come to an end." He chuckled lightly and a sharp pain in his chest reminded him that he was still healing. Who knows how long he would be stuck in the hospital?

Éclair nodded and moved closer to Kyoya, so close that she could hear every breath that he took. "I will stay up with you, then. I don't think I could fall asleep if I tried anyway." Her heart and mind were still racing with excitement, with the realization that her taboo feelings were returned. The walls were down now, and she knew that she could ask anything that she wanted. "You know, I've been curious about something, Kyoya. I can't figure out what you spend so much time writing about in that black notebook of yours." The teasing tone in her voice was a hint that she hoped he would divulge its secrets to her.

Kyoya grinned and his fingers traced along her knuckles. "It's just files. Management for the club…personal notes…everything you need to run a business aside from financial records."

Éclair giggled softly, both at the teasing sensation of Kyoya's fingers along her knuckles and at the fact that the Shadow King had fooled everyone at Ouran Academy into thinking that his notebook contained something nefarious. It made sense why Kyoya was always writing in that book; the Host Cub certainly kept him on his toes.

He tilted his head slightly. "Speaking of which, thank you again for helping me with those. Everything was perfect when I looked it over. I'm impressed."

She blushed softly at his commendation. To hear that Kyoya Ootori, the financial wizard, was impressed with _her_ work was a high compliment. "Thank you. Sometimes my father let me handle some of his financial accounts, but none of them were as challenging as the club's records. I enjoyed myself, and I was happy to be of some assistance to you."

"I will be forever grateful," Kyoya murmured. "You took a great deal of stress off of me." His hand reached up from her hand to brush against her lips softly. "So I suppose I paid you back, today…with interest." He chuckled. It felt so strange to be teasing and joking with someone with no thought of an ulterior motive anywhere present in his mind. He wasn't trying to court the heiress of a grand company; he was simply enjoying himself with the girl he loved….with Éclair.

Éclair laughed: a genuine, sweet sound like the ringing of chimes. "My, my, Kyoya. You are quite the shameless flirt." She puckered her lips and gently kissed the fingers that lingered there. "And a hopeless romantic on top of that. Maybe even more so than Tamaki."

She was so happy. There were no expectations of her with Kyoya, except that she be who she was. And at heart, beyond the wall of ice that she had thrown up to protect herself, she was a fairly normal teenage girl who was head-over-heels in love with Kyoya. Not some dreamt-up, two dimensional illusion of him, but the real living person with all of his complexities and quirks and passions.

Kyoya's walls had also completely crumbled in Éclair's presence. He was entirely willing to spill all of his secrets to her; every little thing that he'd kept to himself all his life. Part of him knew that this was the initial puppy-love effect that was making him feel so overly-affectionate and willing to expose all of his vulnerabilities to her. In all honesty, it was probably extremely dangerous to be thinking in this way, but he didn't really care. He felt entirely trustful of Éclair.

"Hopeless romantic? I suppose you can call me that." He leaned up and kissed her cheek gently.

Éclair smiled at the gesture, feeling completely open and free from the cage that she had been trapped in for her entire life. Contrary to her expectations of stepping outside of 'the frame', as Kyoya so eloquently put it, she didn't feel vulnerable at all. She was completely secure as long as she was with Kyoya.

She teased Kyoya in a loving manner. "You want to know something rather amusing? For a while, I was convinced that you had romantic feelings for someone else."

"Oh? Who in the world would I have feelings for?" he asked, resting his hand on her arm. He couldn't imagine what he was doing that would suggest intimate feelings towards someone, but he had been very oblivious before. He stifled a yawn, exhaustion beginning to take him over now that it was so late. Still, he kept his eyes open and stared up happily at Éclair.

Éclair's own eyes were becoming heavy, but her gaze remained constant. She reached up and began to massage Kyoya's scalp, a gentle smile on her face and a look of playfulness and a little mischief in her eyes. "I thought you were in love with a blonde idiot whose antics you were so patient towards, whose happiness you would do nearly anything to ensure, who you were willing to give of yourself for endlessly, and who was quite insistent on referring to you as the 'mother' of his family." It was true, and a light embarrassed blush colored her cheeks. For a while, Éclair had suspected that Kyoya was at least bisexual, and that the object of his affections was Tamaki Suoh. "I know it's silly. I didn't understand the complexities of love back then and I mistook the love you have for him as a friend for something deeper. And the way he talked about you didn't help clear up anything _at all_." She laughed softly. "I don't think Tamaki understands how loaded with innocent innuendos his sentences are sometimes."

Kyoya actually laughed out loud when she was finished and shook his head slightly. "Tamaki, hmm?" He would have to remind Tamaki to be more gentle with how he spoke of their friendship. "I apologize for the confusion." He smiled and closed his eyes and hummed lightly. "I'm glad that we got all of that cleared up, though…I'd hate for Tamaki to come between the two of us."

Now it was Éclair's turn to laugh. "Oh, don't worry. Tamaki is a nice person, but he isn't my type." She preferred dark-haired, gentle knights with soft smiles to blonde, hyperactive, flirtatious kings. "Although, if you think about it in terms of a continuous timelines, you did assist the Host Club in breaking up my engagement to Tamaki, thereby ensuring that I could fall in love with you. Thank goodness. If you hadn't thrown a wrench in my plans, then I never would have had the life I do now. You're more romantic than you can even plan for, Kyoya."

"I do have my talents," admitted Kyoya in jest. He curled a finger around the end of a tress of her hair. Even when it was messy and falling without order around her face, it was still soft and pretty. "How _did_ you get into my room, anyway?"

Éclair's eyes widened just slightly in amusement and a playful grin touched her lips. It seemed that Kyoya wasn't satisfied with her 'magic' explanation. "I might have rappelled down from the roof," she confessed, kissing the finger which had gently entangled itself in her hair."

"You did what?" Kyoya asked, almost laughing as he tried to imagine her wrangling herself into the necessary equipment and scaling the building like in a spy movie. He brushed her chin after she kissed his hand. "I'm guessing it was Tamaki's idea?" He doubted that Éclair would have been the one to turn to Tamaki and announce 'I'm going to scale this building and make Mission Impossible 5!'

"How did you ever guess?" Neither she nor Keiko would have ever come up with something so preposterous. However, the incredible plan had worked, so she owed Tamaki her gratitude. "If I am going to continue spending time around Tamaki, I think I should take out some insurance."

"You will certainly need it."

He sat back against his pillows and gently tugged Éclair to join him on one side of the bed. He took her hand and they were pressed against one another snuggly. The night was so quiet and he had never felt more at peace than that moment, sitting so closely to her.

"I love you Éclair," he whispered again.

The sentence made her smile brightly again. They weren't just empty words; Éclair could feel their sincerity. The gentle moonlight was spilling into the hospital room, bathing everything in a soft light. The night was quiet and peaceful. Nothing existed; just Éclair and Kyoya, but nothing beyond that. It was perfect. She wanted this moment to last forever. Subconsciously, she had synchronized her breathing with that of the man next to her, so that they were inhaling in perfect unison.

"I love you too, Kyoya," she replied in a gentle whisper.

* * *

 **I want to make it clear that I mean no disrespect towards TamaKyo shippers in this chapter. I think it's a wonderful, loving ship but in the context of this story, in which Kyoya and Tamaki are nothing more than friends, I thought it would be amusing to poke fun at the intimacy of their relationship.**


	27. Chapter 27

Kyoya spent the next couple of days resting and getting tests done on his heart. He craved the time he had with Éclair and was even happy to see Tamaki when the blonde had learned that he was allowed to visit.

It was late at night a couple of days later when Yoshio Ootori received a phone call at the hospital.

"Sir, I am sorry to call you at this late hour," the doctor said on the other line, his voice quiet and sympathetic. "I did not want to have to disturb you with this news. But I know that you like to be told things straight away. So…Pardon me, sir. I'll just be frank." The doctor let out a quiet sigh, much to Yoshio's irritation. Couldn't he just get straight to it? "We finished looking over your son's test results. He has congenital heart disease, a birth defect in his heart that we did not detect when he was born. I am afraid to tell you this, sir…but Kyoya only has a week or two to live."

Yoshio's heart clenched with fear and pain. It couldn't be. It just _couldn't!_ Kyoya had lived with nearly perfect health for seventeen years. There was so much ahead of his youngest son: graduation, university, work, marriage…Now his son would never see any of those things. Yoshio had kept Kyoya close to him for so long, guiding his path, with the expectations that his youngest child would have the rest of a very long life to find his own way. Now, the businessman was filled with bitter regret. Everything that he had tried to do for Kyoya was now rendered meaningless.

The president was struck dumb; he grasped around in the dark for the words to answer. "Are…Are you certain?" he asked. "Have you double-checked the results? Is there nothing that can be done to fix this?"

"No sir." The doctor's voice grew softer. "Upon close examination of the test results, we found that he has an atrial septal defect and a coronary artery anomaly. This means that there is, essentially, a hole in his heart where the muscle separates the heart chambers, which has only grown larger since he has grown older. Because he has a defect in his right coronary artery, it's acting like a time bomb. Honestly, it's amazing that he's lived for this long with such conditions, and we suspect that stress has only worsened his condition. He may have been able to live for a couple more years, but the stress of the accident has shocked his heart into a fragile state. Surgery is far too risky and there is next to no chance of success, so no surgeon will touch his case…I'm sorry, sir."

Yoshio tried to sound as stoic as possible as he said, "Thank you, doctor." He then hung up the phone and rested his face in his hands, taking deep, shuddering breaths.

This was a problem that could not be fixed by throwing money around. There was _nothing_ that could fix it. Even though the sting of Kyoya's recent actions were still there, the anger towards his youngest son was completely dissipated. Conversely, his fury towards his son's lover was fueled. Éclair Tonnerre had stolen years of his son's life away. He couldn't possibly forgive her. However, the one silver lining in this situation was that he would finally be able to be rid of her. Whatever game she was playing, the strumpet wouldn't continue to attach herself to a terminally ill person. There was no merit to carrying on with Kyoya now; in fact, it was just the opposite. Staying with his son in his final weeks would no doubt be difficult, burdensome, and painful. The Frenchwoman would drop Kyoya like a hot potato the moment the news was broken to her. Although Yoshio felt a twinge of guilt that his son would learn he had been duped in such a manner, it would be better for him to be comfortable while he was dying…and that meant no leeches.

With that thought in mind, Yoshio strode to his son's suite purposefully. Looking through the glass panel on the door, he saw the two sitting intimately close, talking and laughing. The remains of their dinner were sitting on the bedside table, along with a fresh vase of flowers that Éclair had brought along with her. The two of them looked so happy and it turned the businessman's stomach. That woman had no right to enjoy herself with his dying son. Yoshio opened the door in a manner that would purposefully draw attention to him.

Éclair looked up with a start, surprised by the sudden interruption. She and Kyoya's father stared one another down for a moment, as was their custom. She then consulted the clock hanging opposite Kyoya's bed. It was time for her to be heading home soon, but she didn't need Yoshio Ootori acting like a babysitter enforcing bedtime.

"Fifteen more minutes," she stated firmly.

Yoshio hardly allowed her to finish speaking before he spoke in a tone that brook now refusal. "I have something to tell Kyoya and I would appreciate it if you listened too, mademoiselle."

Kyoya watched his father with wary eyes. He felt calm now that Éclair was with him, but the fact that his father wanted to say something to both him _and_ Éclair made him feel sick to his stomach. Just what was he planning?

"What is it?" Kyoya asked curtly, keeping a firm hold on Éclair's hand. He felt as though if he kept their connection to one another strong, then his father would have no power over them. Kyoya figured that he was going to do something to accuse Éclair of trying to trick him or something along those lines and he would not have such degrading statements being thrown her way.

Éclair maintained the physical contact between them firmly, shooting Kyoya a quick smile to comfort him. Whatever Yoshio had to say to them, it wouldn't change their feelings for one another.

Yoshio Ootori, never being one to beat around the bush, was blunt with the news. He didn't sugar-coat it or offer a shred of sympathy. He stated, quick and plainly, "The medical tests have discovered a congenital heart disease: untreatable and severely aggravated by the accident. Their prognosis is one to two weeks before complete heart failure."

Éclair's smile fell immediately and all the color drained from her face as she tried to process what the man was telling her. 'Complete heart failure' was almost certainly a euphemism for…

Her blue eyes widened as the truth began to dawn on her. She looked at Yoshio with a mix of fear, pain, guilt, and anger. Surely this was his idea of a sick joke; an attempt to pull her and Kyoya apart. It couldn't possibly be true.

Kyoya blinked. Then he blinked again. A third time. The information didn't seem to sink in, only rotating in his mind over and over again. _Congenital heart disease. Untreatable. One to two weeks before complete heart failure._ Without really thinking about it, his grip on Éclair's hand tightened and he looked down at his lap. If it was untreatable then that meant the one to two weeks were…how long he had to live.

He sucked in a shaky breath as the news finally broke through the numbing wall and his heart began to beat faster as fear erupted into his system. How could he only have a couple of weeks to live? It was a _bus accident!_ He had been _fine!_ Why were the doctors only just now finding the disease? How sickly ironic was it that his father owned a medical company and it took seventeen years to diagnose him?

As Kyoya's fear grew and Yoshio did not make any move to amend his statement, Éclair realized the truth. Kyoya was dying. The perfect dream world that they had shared for the past few days was shattering into pieces. A life span's worth of time had suddenly been compressed into fourteen days, at the best. After that, she would lose him.

A cry tore from her mouth hand she threw her arms around Kyoya, holding him as close to her as she could, and began to sob. They were the gut-wrenching tears of a heart that was breaking. Eventually she began to cry out. "It's not fair! IT'S NOT FAIR!"

Kyoya felt as though his chest was physically tearing as Éclair sobbed and screamed. He hugged her tightly and ran gentle fingers through her hair. Tears ran down his face as well and he glared at his father, standing stoically and unmoving. Did he not have the decency to speak of his son's imminent death with even the slightest ounce of sympathy?

"You may leave," he growled to Yoshio and looked away from him. His father's work was done by bringing him this news. There was no other reason for him to stay. Kyoya took a small breath and buried his face into the crook of Éclair's neck, murmuring soothingly to try and stop her crying.

Éclair tried to stop, knowing that upsetting Kyoya would only weaken his condition. However, the heaving sobs continued to tear from her chest of their own accord and her attempts to swallow the tears only resulted in louder choking sounds in her throat. She put a hand on the back of Kyoya's head and held him closer, afraid that any moment some mythological figure with a black hood and scythe would pull him away.

Her tears were annoying Yoshio, who saw them as a fake and extremely exaggerated act. He strode over to the bed and yanked Éclair away from Kyoya by her wrist, pushing her into the wall. "Don't you think you've done enough damage, Miss Crocodile Tears?" he asked through clenched teeth. "If it wasn't for you, then Kyoya might have lived several more years." His deep bitterness at the thought of losing his own child, who had struggled so hard for life in the first few days after birth, prompted Yoshio to say something that even he knew was deliberately cruel: "It would have been better for Kyoya if you had never been born."

"FATHER!" Kyoya's voice boomed and for a brief moment he sounded more like Yoshio than himself. He pushed himself to his feet so quickly that the floor swooned under him for a moment and he had to lean on the bedside table to stay standing. This was the first time he had stood without assistance since coming to the hospital; the doctors wanted him to exert himself as little as possible until his punctured lung could heal itself. Even this small amount of work was creating a thin sheet of sweat on his face. "You will release Éclair at this instant and _back away_." Even though he was clearly weak physically, his eyes burned with a fire—a _hatred_ —as he glared at his father. If he had more energy, then he would be pulling his father away himself, but as it was he couldn't take another step closer.

Yoshio was astonished that his dying son could still have such inner strength and conviction. The businessman released Éclair and straightened his suit. Éclair immediately rushed to Kyoya's side, catching him before he fell. Yoshio, having said his piece, was certain that the woman would leave the hospital and never return. Without another word, he turned and left the room.

Kyoya shakily sat back down onto the bed and breathed deeply for a moment to catch his breath. "Don't listen to him," he wheezed, squeezing her hand tightly. "Don't listen to what he says...He only wants to put you down. It is not your fault; none of this is your fault." A few spare tears slid down his cheeks and he withheld a sob, having not finished mourning for himself. "I love you Éclair, and I would not change my decision of saving you. Never."

Despite Kyoya's reassuring words, Éclair could not help but curse her own existence, which had resulted pain for both her and the one she loved. However, she brushed away her feelings of guilt and self-hatred aside and resumed holding Kyoya close to her. Kyoya was always so strong. He had been her anchor during her times of difficulty. This wasn't the time to break down; it was her turn to be the strong one. "Kyoya…you can go ahead and cry if you want to. You deserve it."

Kyoya still held back tears at first, too used to masking his own emotions, but finally they built up to be too much and the dam burst. He hugged Éclair close to him and sobbed, tears covering so much of his face that there was little dry skin anymore. Just as Éclair had said before, _it wasn't fair_. He had done everything to stay healthy and not to do anything that could potentially damage his body and yet he had been doomed since birth. His mother had once told him about how he had nearly died after birth because he was born prematurely, so was it his early birth or this heart condition that had almost taken his life?

No matter the case, it wasn't fair. He didn't want Éclair to blame herself for this and yet she did and there was probably no way that he could change her mind. And his father…his father didn't care that he was dying. He came to deliver the news and chew out his girlfriend and then he just left. He had barely even _looked_ at Kyoya.

His sobs grew louder.

Éclair rubbed his back in a comforting motion. She could not even imagine what Kyoya must be going through. He was a previously healthy seventeen-year-old who had just been told in the coldest manner possible that he had two weeks to live. Fear, pain, sadness, despair, bitterness, anger…those were the emotions that Éclair might have in similar circumstances. The thought that her dear Kyoya was now experiencing such thoughts and feelings was heartbreaking.

Both of them clung to each other and cried together, knowing that there was nothing that they could do. Éclair was struck by how cruelly short life was and horrified by the idea that there was nothing after life. Death had always been a neutral force for Éclair, just a natural part of the life cycle. She believed that nonexistence was the fate of those who left mortality, and that had been a practical view. Now she saw death as something evil. The idea of nonexistence was deeply painful. She couldn't bear it. How could death take away her happiness away from her so easily and offhandedly?

She held Kyoya so close that their hearts were beating against each other.

After several minutes of crying, Kyoya ran out of tears and a couple minutes after that, he was too tired to sob. He lay back against his pillows and let Éclair laid her head on top of his chest. He stared at the ceiling and silently ran his fingers through her hair, little nothings floating in his mind. He felt utterly numb, now. He couldn't cry or be angry or anything; he felt empty now.

"I'm sorry about this," he whispered, his voice a little hoarse from crying.

Éclair blinked in shock. Kyoya was apologizing? But why, what for? For being born with health problems? For saving her life at personal expense? "There's nothing to be sorry about, Kyoya," she told him gently, purring at the fingers running through her hair.

"I would understand if you…didn't want to do this anymore."

This left Éclair utterly stunned. What did he think she didn't want to do? Continue to be his girlfriend? That was absurd. "This doesn't change anything about my feelings for you, Kyoya. I still love you and if you still want me, then I am going to spend every moment of the next two weeks with you." Surely under the circumstances, Tamaki's father could be persuaded to let them take their exams during summer vacation. That way she and Kyoya wouldn't have to be separated for an instant.

Quickly, she reached down into her book bag and retrieved a blank piece of paper and a pen. "Write down everything that you have ever wanted to do but haven't yet. We'll do everything. You and I are going to have the time of our lives. We'll have so much fun that there won't be room for any regrets."

Kyoya smiled slightly, grateful that this didn't change how she felt and that she was going to do her best to stay by his side until the end. His smile lessened when she handed him the paper and pen, though. Everything he's ever wanted to do? Kyoya didn't even know what he wanted to do. He'd spent his whole life trying to make his father happy or doing things to please other heirs that he never really stopped to think about what he enjoyed doing. Now, he could only stare at the paper silently as he tried to search his brain for something that he could do with his last two weeks of life.

"I don't know," he murmured honestly.

"You don't have to worry about it right now," Éclair said, kissing his forehead tenderly. She took the paper and pen and placed them on the bedside table. "Would you like to visit America?" she suggested, thinking about the conversation they had once had. Ever since that day, she had fantasized about going there with Kyoya one day. Everything on her timeline was going to have to be moved up. She was certain that she could arrange for a small graduation ceremony with an honorary diploma. And maybe Tamaki would have more ideas than she did.

Her cheeks colored a light pink. There was something else that would have to be moved up. She had estimated that it wouldn't happen for several years, but she didn't have that much time to wait anymore. The arrangements would take a week _at least_. Her blush darkened as she realized that it would have to happen soon, or it would not ever.

Kyoya, not noticing Éclair's bright blush, simply sighed. "I doubt my body could handle leaving the country. It's hard enough to even leave the room. Though if I were able, I would love to see New York City at least once. From what I gather, it's a lot like Tokyo, with the skyscrapers and busy streets, but I'd like to know how different it feels from Japan." He looked at her. "Or France. I'd like to see your hometown." Though he doubted that it was any place full of fond memories, it would be nice to see the French countryside and the places that Éclair was influenced by.

Éclair blinked in surprise but smiled. France seemed like a faraway dream now, almost no longer real since it didn't factor into her new life. "It isn't anything special compared to Japan," she answered, "but I would love to take you there. And to New York City, if possible. Perhaps you will feel strong enough, one day, and we will just get on a plane and go." She took his hand. "Don't worry about anything. I will take care of every arrangement." It was guaranteed to be hard from here on out, but the difficulties seemed so small in the face of Kyoya's comfort. Éclair wanted him to be happy every day of the rest of his life. "Is there anything special I should bring you to eat? Any books you would like to read? I'll get you anything you want."

"I'm okay," he murmured. "All I need is you right now." He took her hand and smiled slightly, though there was a sad tinge to it, like it hurt to smile. He was quiet for a moment, simply watching her, before he whispered, "Éclair…you said something to me in the ambulance. I was barely awake but I remember it very well. When this is all over, I don't want you to be like Julia."

Éclair's eyes widened. She remembered exactly what Kyoya was referring to: _If you die, I won't mourn for you. I wouldn't have any time; I would be coming with you._ Already, she had begun to restructure her life to end with Kyoya's. That's why she really didn't care about homework or tests, because she wouldn't be around for them. But for him to ask this of her…

She looked down to hide the tears that were welling up in her blue eyes. "That's cruel, Kyoya. That's cruel, to ask me to continue living without you."

"Éclair Tonnerre, I could not die peacefully if I thought that you were going to die as well." He pushed himself up and wrapped his arms around her slender shoulders. "I can't bear the thought of you doing something like that. I'm only one person. The world will continue spinning and living on and I want you to be able to as well." Fresh sobs pushed against his throat and he swallowed them down. "Please, Éclair…"

A cry caught in Éclair's throat. She had promised to do anything Kyoya wanted to make him happy, and to make sure that he wouldn't leave behind any regrets. If she wished to be faithful, then she would have to abandon her plans for suicide. Her heart screamed out in pain; she wouldn't be allowed to die. In order to prove her love, she would have to live, which was vastly more difficult. But…she wanted Kyoya to be happy. She couldn't permit him to cry over her.

"You have my word," she whispered reluctantly. "I'll keep living."

 _But I won't be able to find happiness_ , she added to herself.

"Thank you." A couple stray tears escaped Kyoya's eyes and he gently turned Éclair's chin toward him so he could kiss her delicate lips. He was going to miss these kisses. And her soft hair. And those striking blue eyes that seemed to look past every defense you put up so she only saw _you_. Kyoya released from the kiss but he didn't move away, so their lips were only a centimeter apart. "Thank you, Éclair…"

The tears that had been perched on the edges of Éclair's eyes fell down her face before she could stop them. She loved Kyoya. She couldn't imagine living in a world without him. She was certain that she couldn't go back to the person she had been before. Kyoya had changed her so fundamentally that her old life was no longer satisfactory. All she wanted was to be with him.

She shook her head, not convinced that she had done anything worth you thanks. "It's me who should be thanking you, Kyoya. I was able to be happy because of you." She closed the miniscule gap between them and kissed him again.

Kyoya cupped Éclair's face in his hand and pressed his lips against hers. He wanted this moment to last forever. Why couldn't it last forever? Why did life and death have to go and snatch the perfect things away when they had just become beautiful? He had spent _all his life_ trying to find something good in his controlled little existence and now that he had her, he was going to be torn away from her. It hurt the both of them and it made his heart ache to know that she was going to be hurting long after he's gone. He had to make the most memories he could, and make every kiss last a lifetime and beyond that, so they would both still have each other even after death.

* * *

 **Thanks again to all of you that review!**


	28. Chapter 28

Tamaki entered the hospital with Keiko at his side. They had just been at the Host Club together, having a grand time, and they had decided to go visit Kyoya together. In the blond's highly-informed opinion, Keiko had really started to bloom after she became a regular to the Host Club. She was definitely smiling more and more with each passing day. It was lovely to see.

"I certainly hope Kyoya is able to go home soon," Tamaki sighed dramatically as he went to the front desk to sign in. "I don't like the hospital smell. It's too weird, and it rubs off on all my clothes."

"I'm sure Kyoya doesn't like it any more than you do," Keiko responded with a small smile. She didn't really mind the smell of hospitals, but being in one certainly gave her the shivers. She didn't like being surrounded by injuries and _death_. Keiko was still beyond relieved that Kyoya hadn't been killed in the accident but she still had a nightmare about it every couple of nights.

"Oh, I'm certain of it!" Tamaki lamented his poor friend's cruel fate. "There are days when I feel like mounting a jailbreak operation to rescue Kyoya from this terrible place!" He chuckled softly. "But I think Éclair might kill me if I tried."

"We should let him heal," Keiko agreed with a light chuckle. "Besides, he shouldn't be in here for more than a couple of days. He'll probably have a cast for a couple of months but after that he'll be as good as new. I'm certain of it!"

"Definitely! That's why we are going to bring him the best medicine that anyone would ask for: our undying love and support!" The Host Club had sent the two of them a 'Get Well Soon' card and Honey-senpai had pitched in a piece of strawberry cake. "He'll have to get better after he sees how much we all care about him."

A moment later, Éclair appeared in the lobby. Keiko smiled when she saw her, though strangely, Éclair looked worse-for-wear, as though she hadn't slept properly for a couple of days. Keiko supposed that she was just worrying unnecessarily over Kyoya and the thought made her feel warm inside. The two of them really were perfect for each other, it seemed.

"Lady Éclair!" Tamaki waved enthusiastically as she moved towards them.

Éclair's heart clenched. Tamaki and Keiko looked so at ease, so hopeful that Kyoya would recover soon. How could she possibly tell them that he would never get well?

She approached the duo, rubbing her eyes. She had never been as exhausted. Over the course of the past few days, she estimated that she had averaged about three hours of sleep per night. It was not nearly enough to keep her healthy appearance.

"Hello Tamaki, Keiko-san."

"My lady." Tamaki reached up and pet Éclair's head affectionately. "You don't look like you've been resting well. One of us could take over for you tonight so that you can sleep—"

She cut him off, "That won't be necessary. Listen. I have something that I need to tell you. I need you two to remain calm. Last night, the results of Kyoya's medical tests came in." She took a deep breath, making sure that her audience was paying attention. "Kyoya has a congenital heart disease. He…isn't going to live for very long." A sob caught in her throat, but she forced herself to be strong. "The doctors say two weeks at the most."

Tamaki looked at Éclair for a moment like she had just announced that she was going to Mars on a giraffe. His mouth opened and closed several times with no sound coming out. Finally, he rasped, "That's not funny, Éclair. And April Fool's Day was last week."

"I didn't mean for it to be funny," she deadpanned.

Keiko stared at Éclair, waiting; waiting for her to laugh and say it was a joke, or to shrug and say that the tests were wrong, or just smirk because _yeah, you got us_ …but she didn't. She stayed as serious as ever and tears were already forming in her eyes.

Keiko stepped forward and hugged Éclair tightly. She could tell. She could **see** it in Éclair's eyes just how much she loved Kyoya and just how much this was ripping her apart inside. Slowly, and from the inside out, she was dying, right alongside Kyoya. And when he's gone, she'll only be a shell, forced to continue about her days as though it were nothing that the person she loved most in the world was dead.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

Éclair didn't feel any comfort from Keiko's words, though that wasn't her fault. It was just that Keiko's 'sorries', no matter how heartfelt, wouldn't change anything. They couldn't heal Kyoya or give them more time to be together. It was hopeless, and nothing could lift her spirits, except the time spent with Kyoya when they tried to forget about the approaching future.

She merely nodded in return. "You can come up to see him, but please…don't question him about his condition and don't ask how he's feeling. And _whatever_ you do, don't talk about the future. Pretend like the world is ending in two weeks. Anything past that point doesn't matter."

Tamaki it his lip, trying to remember all of these guidelines. He crumpled up the Host Club's most recent card and stuffed it into his pocket. He wondered if Kyoya could even eat cake in his condition. Should he be quiet and sympathetic or act happy and natural like everything was normal? The blond couldn't keep himself from crying. He tried to pull it together, for Kyoya, but it was so _hard_. What would he do without his best friend around? Could the Host Club even go on without its Shadow King? Could _Tamaki_ go on?

The elevator ride was eerily silent. None of them could think of a single thing to say.

Keiko held Tamaki's hand. She almost wished that they hadn't come because the thought of seeing Kyoya, now that she knew that he was dying, was making her feel sick. There was no way that she was going to be able to look at him now. After everything that happened beforehand and now this…she just couldn't.

Kyoya looked up from _Tending of a Black Sun_ when he heard the group come in. "Hello Tamaki," he said, trying to force a tired smile. Everything was so exhausting to him now. He was glad to see his friends, though. And, in a way, he was happy that they knew, even if Tamaki looked like he was forcing back tears. "Keiko."

Keiko bowed her head slightly in greeting.

Tamaki sat on the end of Kyoya's bed. "We brought a treat for you, if you want it." He put the box of cake on the bed, forcing himself to smile even though his lip was trembling and there were tears forming in his big blue eyes. He tried to think of something that would be okay to say. It was difficult. Finally, he settled on: "Are they feeding you well?"

Kyoya nodded slightly. "Very well, Tamaki. I may as well be a king with the feasts they offer me." It may have been over exaggerated, but they did offer a lot of food. He didn't eat a lot, though; his appetite had eluded him since learning of the news.

Éclair rubbed her temples. Shakespeare, Tamaki certainly was not. She sat down in the corner, pushing aside the dirty dishes from lunch to make a space. Kyoya had company right now, so surely it would be okay to close her eyes for just a minute. The minute she laid her head down on the table, she fell into a light sleep. Staying up until she passed out had become so routine that she hadn't realized just how exhausted she actually was.

Kyoya smiled when he saw Éclair dozing off. She deserved a chance to catch up on sleep. Every night, she refused to fall asleep until he did, and given his troubles breathing, he would usually be up through the night. He also guessed that she had stayed up even after he had drifted off, simply from worry. "Thank you for coming, Tamaki. I appreciate it."

Tamaki opened his mouth to ask 'How are you feeling?' but stopped himself just in time. He reached out and put his hand on top of Kyoya's, trying to make sure that his friend was still there. "I'm happy to come. You're my best friend, after all," he said in a soft, uncharacteristically subdued voice. "Is there anything that we can get for you, Kyoya?"

 _What a stupid question,_ Tamaki thought to himself. _I_ _can't get him anything he really needs._

"I'm alright," Kyoya assured him. "Éclair does very well to look after me. I'm satisfied at the moment." Kyoya averted his eyes from his blond friend, his expression too painful. He could tell that Tamaki was really trying not to lose it or start crying, but that almost made it more painful for him. He didn't know how hard it must be for Tamaki or Éclair. He only had to accept inevitable death and then it was done, but they had to accept it and live with it after he was gone. No, he didn't want to cause such pain for them.

Tamaki looked back at Éclair, who looked dead asleep on the table. "Has she been with you this entire time?" Tamaki shook his head incredulously. It must be the case; he hadn't seen Éclair at school since Kyoya's hospitalization. It was heartwarming to see how committed she was; at least Kyoya wouldn't be alone.

"Kyoya…" Tamaki whispered. "I feel so useless. I wish there was something, _anything_ that I could do. But I can't fix it. Not this time. And I'm sorry." He squeezed his best friend's hand gently.

Kyoya squeezed back, trying to smile again and this time seeming a little more genuine. "I know you can't…it's alright. Neither of us can fix everything, Tamaki. But…it's okay. I'm okay." His lip quivered as he said so. He wasn't okay. He doubted he _would_ be okay. He had less than two weeks to live and that was not nearly enough time to go through the stages of grief. His body wasn't even reacting in order; he'd skipped all the way to step four and he felt like he was slowly reversing. At this rate he'd never learn to accept his death.

The sight of the stoic Shadow King on the edge of tears was finally it for Tamaki. He threw his arms around his best friend and held him close, tears finally rolling down his cheeks. To his credit, he managed to cry fairly silently, and his body only heaved a few times.

"I love you Kyoya," Tamaki declared. "I love you. You are my best friend. I'm totally hopeless without you. You are the person that keeps me grounded." The words went unsaid, but they were quite clear in Tamaki's heart. _Don't leave me._

Tears flooded Kyoya's eyes and he hugged Tamaki back, biting his lip so hard that he was surprised he wasn't drawing blood. This wasn't what he wanted, but somehow it was easier for his friend to cry than to watch him struggle to hold back tears. It pained him to see Tamaki so upset but at the same time he felt so _loved_. He always knew that the blond loved him, but hearing such caring words actually spoken aloud to him made his heart swell.

"It'll be okay," he whispered. "You'll be okay."

Tamaki shook his head. He _wouldn't_ be okay. The Host Club wouldn't be okay. And Éclair _definitely_ wouldn't be okay. The blond didn't know if Kyoya and Éclair had made any progress in their relationship since the accident…but hopefully they had. If getting hit by a bus and nearly falling to one's death from a roof wasn't 'true love' as Kyoya had put it, then such a thing didn't exist. But even if the two were still being stubborn, Tamaki had eyes. He could _see_ how much his best friend meant to her. Losing him would break her. This wasn't fair. Kyoya was only seventeen. _Why, God? Why is this happening?_

"I…I'm sorry, Kyoya. I wasn't supposed to upset you." The blond wiped the remaining tears from his eyes.

"This is better than watching you try to force down your tears," Kyoya assured him. "And Tamaki, could you…pass along the news to the others in the Host Club? But don't inform the customers. It will only make them depressed. We must keep them happy for as long as we can before they…find out on their own." The last thing he wanted was for their club to suffer because of everything that was going on. This was the on e thing that both he and Tamaki first agreed on with equal passion and he didn't want that dying out because he was, well, _dying_.

Tamaki bit his lip softly, but nodded. It was his duty as the Host Club's president, and as Kyoya's friend. He tried to picture everyone's reactions. Honey-senpai would start to bawl and Mori-senpai would stoically try to comfort him while hiding his own grief. Hikaru would rave angrily while Kaoru attempted to console his brother, crying all the while. How would Haruhi respond? Would she yell like Hikaru? Cry delicately like Kaoru or sob like Honey-senpai? Or would she try to keep it together like Mori-senpai? One thing was for certain: everyone in the Host Club would be devastated.

Tamaki forced a chuckle and attempted a joke. "It won't be long before we spend all of the Host Club's money without you there to hit us over the head and tell us how extravagant we're being."

Kyoya smiled briefly, looking happy for a split second before it faded. "You'll have Éclair to help you. She's already been helping me with the club's finances so I think she'll…I'm certain she'll help you." If Éclair was to keep his promise, then he hoped that she would still stay involved with what life had to offer. He hated the idea of her becoming so enclosed that life became just a bleak thing she had to deal with every day. He wanted her to still find some happiness, even after he was gone.

"I don't think…" Tamaki cut himself off before he could tell Kyoya that he didn't believe for a second that Éclair would ever choose to stay in Japan. She would probably go back to France in order to escape her memories to cut ties with everything that reminded her of Kyoya. Tamaki couldn't say that, though. Not only did it violate one of Éclair's three cardinal rules, but it would probably hurt his best friend to hear it. He amended his statement, trying to smile. "I don't think that Éclair could ever be as good as you, but I will definitely ask for her help. She's probably the only one stable enough to prevent us from going out and buying a Viking war ship or something like that."

Kyoya shook his head. "I would hope that you would have enough sense to not think about buying such a thing. What good would it do for you in the club anyhow? Honestly, how lost can you be when coming up with such schemes…" He looked back up at his friend, suddenly remembering something. "Ah, I forgot earlier, but I wanted to thank you for helping get Éclair into my room. But it was far too dangerous and you will **not** be getting involved with such activities with my girlfriend again."

Tamaki responded with most defensiveness, waving his hands back and forth exaggeratedly. "Hey, disconnecting the safety equipment was Éclair's idea, not mine! And as for a Viking ship, it would be good for lots of things like…" Suddenly Kyoya's full sentence processed in Tamaki's mind. He couldn't help an elated grin from spreading over his face. "So you and Éclair are an official couple, finally? It took you long enough, you stubborn mule."

Kyoya chuckled, wondering when the bond would pick up on his word choice. It seemed so strange that before his accident, he had refused to believe that he was in love with Éclair and the bus had seemed like a wake-up call. Of _course_ he was in love with Éclair. He had been for some time. But he had been too stubborn to acknowledge it and it had taken nearly dying to realize it…He realized too late, though.

"And I'll have you know that I initiated the first kiss. I guess you were right about 'true love' and all of that."

Tamaki's mouth opened wide enough that he could have stuffed a whole pizza into it. " _You?_ Kyoya Ootori, the Shadow King, the most intimidating and least touchy-feely guy in school… _you_ kissed Lady Éclair?"

The blond was shocked. There was a time that he had been convinced that Kyoya would never openly display affection for another human being. It wasn't that Kyoya wasn't kind; it was just that he kept that side of him heavily guarded. To think that his best friend would ever initiate a kiss with the woman who had once been his arch nemesis…it was crazy. But beautiful.

"It's official!" Tamaki cried. "You and Éclair have the most beautiful love story that I have ever heard of!"

 _But it's too late,_ the voice at the back of his mind said. _It will never amount to anything now. They waited too long._

Kyoya shook his head. "That's exaggerating, don't you think, Tamaki? Even for you." He stifled a yawn and leaned back on his pillows. Everything seemed to make him tired lately; even just talking seemed to take a lot out of him. "But you did have a point with all this love nonsense…it's actually not nonsense at all."

Tamaki covered up his friend with blankets to make him as comfortable as possible. "I'm glad that you finally realized that, Kyoya." It would have been tragic if the Shadow King had spent his short life without ever feeling the love of another person."And I'm happy for you. Happy that someone came along who could see you." Even Tamaki, who had been the first person to break through Kyoya's walls, had never been able to glimpse his best friend's truest self. That honor went to Lady Éclair. "I'm glad you found your princess."

Kyoya's gaze trailed to Éclair and he smiled warmly. "As am I," he admitted softly. Éclair was such an important person in his life, now, and he would not wish to change that for anything. She was perfect in more ways than one, and she was incredibly kind and selfless and brave to be with him through all of this despite all of the turmoil she must be feeling inside. He could not have asked for a better person to fall so deeply and madly in love with.

A smile curved onto Éclair's lips as she began to rouse. "As lovely as that sentiment is, Tamaki," she said drowsily, sitting up and covering her mouth as a stray yawn escaped her, "I think I would much rather be Kyoya's knight than his princess." She walked over to the bed and took Kyoya's hand, kneeling on one knee in a display of fealty. "Rather than sitting in a castle all day, I would rather fight by Kyoya's side until the end."

Tamaki chuckled. "Both Kyoya and Éclair were hopelessly in love with one another. "I'm certain that you could be both a princess and a knight, my lady. After all, Kyoya is the king. I'm sure he would let you be whatever you wanted."

"In that case, I would hope that you would choose to be my queen," Kyoya murmured, rubbing his thumb over Éclair's hand. He shifted over slightly in bed so that she may sit beside him rather than having to kneel on the floor. 'I wouldn't want a knight that runs off to save other princesses and leave me alone in the castle."

Éclair's cheeks turned a dark red, a fact that she tried to hide as she moved to sit next to Kyoya. How would her boyfriend react if he knew that such a silly thing was the desire of her heart? In a few more days, she resolved to ask him. If time had been in their favor, Éclair probably would have waited several years; at least until Kyoya had graduated from high school. In fact, it probably would have been longer than that…after Kyoya had attended university and found work that he was interested in. however, she didn't have five or six years. She had two weeks. Soon, the secret would have to come out.

"I wouldn't leave you alone, my king." She kissed his hand gently.

Kyoya smiled and leaned over and kissed her cheek, the thought that this should be embarrassing him disappearing for a moment. He looked back at Tamaki and his cheeks reddened. He had never been one for showing affection, either romantically or platonically, so eve this simple act was awkward to be showing in his friend's presence.

Tamaki laughed. "Don't be embarrassed, Kyoya. It's not like I'm going to take pictures. That's _your_ area." Éclair gave an amused smile and glanced between Tamaki and Keiko, who had been silent thus far. "Can I get you the two of you anything? The food here is actually quite good." But that was to be expected of an Ootori hospital; nothing but the best.

"I'm fine," Keiko replied softly, smoothing out a couple of wrinkles in her dress. She felt so strange being there, so out of place. She hadn't been friends with Kyoya like Tamaki and he didn't care for her like he did for Éclair. Just a few days ago, he was going to be forced to marry her. He had expressed his deep distaste for her company, and her being there while he was dying felt dirty. What right did she have to offer him comfort or take up space when he was dying?

Tamaki held out a hand and beckoned Keiko over from where she was sitting at a distance. "Come sit with us, Keiko-chan. We're all friends. There's no reason for you to sit so far away from all of us."

Keiko hesitated for a brief moment before pulling her chair closer so she was now sitting beside Tamaki, at about Kyoya's knees. She kept her head partly lowered, still finding it too hard to look Kyoya in the eye.

Éclair knew that she had nothing to fear from Keiko anymore, but her grip on Kyoya's hand tightened slightly now that Keiko was closer, though her face betrayed nothing. She just didn't want anything or anyone to separate her and Kyoya again. They wouldn't be together for long anyway. No force on earth—Keiko, Yoshio, and so on—would take her boyfriend away from her while she still had breath in her lungs.

Kyoya glanced at her when he felt her grip tighten, eyebrows raised questioningly for just a brief moment before looking back to the pair. He guessed that Éclair was just apprehensive about Keiko, but surely she knew that there was nothing to worry about? He didn't care for the girl, certainly not in the way that he cared for Éclair, but at the same time he could understand her tension. He had almost been married off to Keiko. Why wouldn't Éclair be a little bitter about that?

"How is school?" Éclair asked, trying to veer the conversation away from more sensitive topics.

Tamaki blinked before responding. "Insane. Tests are coming up, and all of my teachers have essays due _in addition_ to the tests! They're more cruel than even Kyoya here!"

Éclair laughed. "Can you focus long enough to write even one essay, Tamaki?"

 **"** _No!_ **"** Tamaki cried, over-dramatically. "I have to take about a million breaks in between! Besides, I have more important things to do with my time. It's a crime that a beauty such as myself should be constrained to sitting at a desk, in the dark, for hours at a time while my tea-serving hand gets a cramp!" Tamaki was doing his best to behave like he normally would, also trying to lighten up the situation a bit.

Kyoya chuckled, enjoying Tamaki's bubbly conversation. It felt good to be able to listen to the usual craziness of the Host Club—after all, Tamaki had enough energy for the whole club bottled up inside of him—rather than the depressing conversation of the nurses and doctors that came in to make sure he was comfortable. "Perhaps if you spent a little more time studying and less time practicing how to serve tea, then essays wouldn't be so hard."

Tamaki gasped loudly in teasing shock. "I can't believe that you would so easily dismiss the noble art of tea pouring, Kyoya! What kind of native Japan-ian are you?" Before coming to Japan, Tamaki had assumed that everyone in the country was well-versed in making and serving tea…just another 'misconception' that Kyoya had looked pained to correct. "Proper tea pouring is a sign of grace and poise! Isn't that right, Lady Éclair?"

Éclair looked at him quizzically. "Why are you asking me? I have royal blood, Tamaki. I've never poured tea for anyone but myself and Kyoya." She blushed. "And I don't think he's that concerned about my tea-pouring technique."

"I gave you a six out of ten," said Kyoya teasingly, rubbing his thumb against Éclair's. "Though it still ended up tasting just fine, so I decided to overlook the mistakes." Kyoya leaned over and kissed her cheek, a natural urge overtaking him, but he didn't feel as embarrassed this time around. He understood that Tamaki didn't mind the signs of affection as much as he had calculated, so he felt more free to express them.

Éclair pouted playfully, trying to keep a straight face and not betray an amused smile. "I'm sorry that my tea serving skills aren't up to your level, Kyoya-sama." She heard Tamaki snicker. "I'll try to do better next time." Éclair, knowing that Kyoya was teasing her, wondered how many of his rebukes to the Host Club were serious and how many was the result of the Shadow King toying with people. The more time she spent with him, she realized that his snark could easily be mistaken for chastisement. It occurred to her that perhaps Kyoya was more playful than anyone gave him credit for.

"I'll just have to pour you some tea and show you how it's done." Kyoya looked to Tamaki. "Or maybe our expert in 'the art of tea-pouring' can give you a few pointers. After all, if he could teach Haruhi how to not pour tea like a commoner, I'm sure he could teach someone as elegant as you without a problem."

Éclair laughed softly. Jest notwithstanding, she wouldn't let Kyoya pour her tea. She didn't even know if he was strong enough to lift a pot anymore. "I don't know if I trust Tamaki's 'art of tea pouring' skills. I'm afraid he'd end up spilling tea on me."

"I would not!" Tamaki pouted defensively. "Now you're just trying to get me in trouble with your protective boyfriend."

Éclair smirked. "No, but that's a thought."

"You'd better not harm my girlfriend," Kyoya warned Tamaki jokingly. The word still tingled on his tongue. _Girlfriend_. Him, Kyoya Ootori, had a girlfriend; someone who he loved with all of his heart and had even been hit by a bus for. The idea would have been laughable to him a few months ago, especially if he had been told who he was going to fall in love with, but now he could barely go five minutes without looking at Éclair and feeling his heart buzz with a sensation he's grown to love.

Éclair saw Kyoya look at her and gave him a gentle smile. She was ready to concede that she was the most fortunate girl in the world. There was no reason that someone as remarkable as Kyoya should ever have taken a second look at her. But he had. Not only that, but he had fallen in love with her. She didn't deserve it, and she knew that well enough. Kyoya's love for her was a miracle and she wanted to do whatever she could to thank him.

Tamaki held up his hands in mock offense. "I am shocked. Shocked that you think I would ever lay a hand on your girlfriend. This may come as a surprise, but I don't fancy the idea of you coming after me with a shotgun for revenge.

It was clear that Tamaki had been watching too many Western films recently. It made Kyoya roll his eyes.

"First The Great Gatsby and now Western thriller flicks? You need to focus a little more on reality, Tamaki." Kyoya smiled slightly, amused by Tamaki's dramatics and enjoying the warmth he felt through holding Éclair's hand. It was strangely…relaxing, being there with his friends. He could forget about dying for a while, not feel any pain in his chest as he breathed and could almost ignore the quiet beeping of the heart monitor by his beside. He wished that conversations like these could drag out forever, just so that **he** wouldn't have to focus on reality.

Tamaki didn't want to focus on reality either. Reality was where his best friend was lying in a hospital dying. In his fantasy world, the four of them were just sitting around: talking and laughing and having a great time together. The moment that Tamaki abandoned the illusion, he would realize that Kyoya would soon be gone forever. He couldn't face that.

"But fantasy is so much more fun!" he laughed, trying to keep cheerful. "And besides, you yourself indulged in non-reality when you asked Lady Éclair to become your queen."

Éclair blushed quite adorably and threw a pillow at the blond, which he easily dodged.

Kyoya shook his head. "On the contrary. I'm certain that in another life, Éclair was a queen." He didn't necessarily believe in reincarnation, but to be able to imagine Éclair in a position of power and—hopefully—beloved by her subjects was a nice fantasy. It painted Éclair in a much more positive light than people chose to acknowledge her with.

Éclair bowed her head and covered her mouth to keep from crying as she was overwhelmed by emotion. Kyoya was kinder to her than anyone else that she had ever met. After a lifetime of being labeled as inadequate by her family and heartless by others, there was someone willing—even happy—to let her know that she was wanted somewhere; that she was worthwhile. She had known for certain that she was in love with Kyoya the first that he had complimented her on the lunar bridge. By this point, the Kyoya had already acknowledged her, which had been a very significant event. But to hear that he not only saw her but _liked_ what he saw had given her so much joy.

"The two of you were probably connected by the red string of fate, even back then!" Tamaki piped up, entranced by the romantic idea of having one soul mate and love transcending more than one lifetime.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading!**


	29. Chapter 29

Yoshio hesitated outside his wife's bedroom. He and Yuka had separate rooms; they always had. In the earlier days of their marriage, they would sleep together periodically, but the frequency of their intimate relationship had dwindled over the years until it only happened once a month. After Kyoya's birth, Yuka had refused to sleep with him altogether, saying that she didn't want any more children. He had respected her space.

Their marriage had been arranged: a manner of business. There had never been any real warmth between them. Except once, after Fuyumi was born. For the longest time after that, Yuka had been tender and caring towards her husband and her three children. But when Kyoya was born, something had changed. Yoshio didn't know it, but a part of his subconscious he blamed his youngest child for the rift between him and his wife.

Finally, Yoshio gathered enough resolve to knock on the door before opening it and letting himself in. "Yuka, I need to talk to you."

She was by the window. A book was open in her hand, but Yuka was staring at the scenery out the window rather than the manuscript she held. She let out a long, slow exhale through her nose. For a moment, it was as though she refused to acknowledge her husband, but in the end she turned her head toward him. Her eyes were dark, like his, and they held the same calculating glow that Kyoya's did when he met a stranger. Her long black hair was pulled up into a loose bun with some stray hairs falling in front of her face. She wore a casual nightgown with a light robe pulled over it.

Today was her "Me Day", as she had dubbed it: the one day a week in which she had no responsibilities. Why was her husband possibly choosing to interrupt her now? "About what?"

Yoshio sat down in the seat opposite his wife. He took a deep breath in and then let it out. "It's about our youngest son," he replied. "It's about Kyoya." Yoshio was still reeling from the incident in the hospital the other night. He hadn't gone back to see Kyoya since then, and he was certain that his son was glad for that distance. "The results of his medical tests came in last night." Yuka had already gone to bed by the time the businessman had come home the night before, and he hadn't seen it fit to wake her with such news. He didn't even want to tell her now. "Our son has a congenital heart disease. The doctors say that there is nothing we can do." He took another deep breath. "Kyoya will be dead in two weeks." The sentence was blunt and unequivocal.

Yuka turned, eyes wide at her husband's statement. Was he being serious? Their youngest son—the boy who had spent the first week of his life struggling to survive and hooked up to countless machines, but who ultimately overcame such dwindling chances of survival—was _dying?_ The boy who had remained in top condition growing up, eating healthily, and exercising in moderation only had two more weeks to live before his heart stopped beating? _Their son_ whom she'd silently watched growing up, too afraid of becoming attached to him for fear that he would rebel against his destiny just as her youngest brother had done to her parents, will be lowered into the ground in two weeks' time? Too young to have rebelled at all?

"Kyoya is…dying?" she murmured, her voice softer than it had been in the last decade. She stared down at her husband with strangely defenseless eyes, as though silently begging him to tell her that it wasn't true and that she wasn't about to lose a son after barely being involved in his life.

Yuka's vulnerable expression caused a crack in Yoshio's armor. There was a hitching sound in his chest as he took a shaky breath. Kyoya may have made him very angry in the last week or so, but the boy was still his son. He was still Yuka's son: their youngest child, the baby of the family.

The businessman's hand twitched where it was resting before it tentatively reached out to touch that of his wife. The touch was feather light, but it still sent a tremor through Yoshio's body. The reality of the situation, and its gravity, began to overwhelm him. Yoshio had of course seen family members die before, but they had all been old. They had lived long, successful lives and died in relative peace and comfort. But Kyoya…was still a child. He wouldn't become an adult for several more years. But he would never live to become a grown-up. It didn't seem just.

All Yoshio could do was nod in response to his wife's question.

Yuka withdrew a trembling breath before letting out a short sob. She lowered her head and covered her face with her hand, trying to will herself not to cry but the tears came anyway. For her son's entire life, she had remained two steps away from him, not wanting to interfere with his growth. That first week after his birth had been the most terrifying time of her life and she didn't want to experience any heartbreak in case something did end up happening to her son. And yet, he had always been on her mind as the years went by and now she couldn't help the crushing sentiment in her chest at the thought of her son going into a premature grave.

"But he had fought so hard," she whispered feebly, her usual powerful voice deflated. Memories of Kyoya struggling for life after birth and how despite all odds he had grown to be such a strong young boy were washing over her.

"I know…" Yoshio said, his voice strained by emotion. He couldn't remember the last time that he had seen Yuka cry and the scene shook the hardened businessman to his very core. He took the handkerchief from his breast pocket and put it on his wife's lap, allowing her the decision of whether or not to take it.

Where Yuka had been distant in Kyoya's life, Yoshio had been ever present. Perhaps he had been too controlling over his son. He only wanted Kyoya to be successful. He had known since his youngest child was born that there would be less motivation for the boy to work hard. He wanted to give Kyoya the motivation that his place in the family would not afford him, so that he could make a decent life for himself. He had expected a lot of his son, and perhaps his demands had been too high. But it was too late to fix that now.

"How did the doctors not find something like this sooner? How could they be so careless about our son's health as to miss something life threatening?!" Her voice had begun to rise and she swallowed, trying to compose herself before she lost all control.

"I don't know how they could be so incompetent," Yoshio snapped with anger, not at Yuka, but at his staff and at himself. His wife's grip on his hand calmed him down a bit and he took several deep breaths, trying to recompose himself. "They say that the hole in his heart must have started out small, invisible to anyone who wasn't looking for it, and that it grew as he got older. We haven't had Kyoya's heart examined for several years, so I suppose it just eluded them when he was younger because it was so miniscule." He found it bitterly inconceivable that something that tiny could be threatening his son's life. Perhaps he would understand if it was a tumor…but this was a hole smaller than an American dime.

Yuka murmured, "I can't believe this…"

There was silence before Yoshio finally broke it. "What…do you want to do, Yuka?" He wasn't really sure what he was asking.

"I don't know," Yuka admitted as she picked up the handkerchief and dabbed her eyes. She gripped Yoshio's hand tighter. "I can't handle making funeral arrangements…I simply can't. But we can't hold off on it for…too long." She nearly choked on her words and she inhaled deeply, trying to reign in her emotions.

Yoshio's hand in Yuka's trembled at the very thought of 'funeral arrangements'. It was more than he could possibly bear to think of: putting his son's cold body into a box and burying it in the ground. A sobbing sound tore from the stoic man's throat against his will.

Yuka stared down at the handkerchief she had crumpled in one hand. Before she could even think about what she was saying, she whispered, "He's the reason I didn't want to have any more children. I…I couldn't stand the thought of creating another child who was so frail. I didn't think I could go through it again…" She sniffed and tried to take even breaths before she began crying again. "That's why I pulled away from you, Yoshio. I didn't want to risk loving you enough to want a fifth child so I abandoned you…I abandoned my whole family because I was selfishly afraid."

Yoshio blinked in surprise and he studied Yuka intently, as though he had never seen the woman before. 'Love'. Had Yuka been in love with him then? The thought had never occurred to him. The marriage was one of convenience, as every marriage of the Ootori family had been, going back several generations. He married Yuka out of a duty to continue the Ootori line. It had never crossed his mind that his wife might actually have feelings for him.

 _Love_ …Perhaps…it wasn't a fantasy after all?

"Yuka…" he said with a shaky breath. "I think I've made a terrible mistake. I've made Kyoya hate me, and I don't know how to fix it."

Yuka looked up, meeting her husband's eyes for the first time since he delivered the news. Her eyebrows were scrunched up, slightly confused. Why would Kyoya hate his father? Sure, their son may resent Yoshio for pushing him too hard when growing up, as even she was aware of the pressure that he put on the boy, but to go so far as to _hate_ him...

"What did you do?"

Yoshio sighed in deep regret. "I'm sure that you heard about Kyoya calling off his engagement to Keiko Tadeshi at the National Meeting. Ever since then, he's been…" The businessman reached for the right term for his son's activities. "…'Courting' the heiress of the French Grand Tonnerre company. She's the one he pushed out of the way during the bus accident. I…" Yoshio lowered his head, ashamed for the first time of his actions, which sounded so absurd now that he had to give words to them. "I thought that she was only interested in Kyoya for the wealth and standing she may gain from associating with him and influencing him to break the engagement. I struck her in a lobby full of people, insulted her in every way that I could, and told her that Kyoya would be better off if she hadn't been born." He'd wanted to scare her away, to keep his youngest, naïve son safe from being manipulated and hurt. "But I think that Kyoya is serious about his feelings for her. And…she might be serious as well." It was painful to admit, but Éclair Tonnerre had subverted every one of his expectations. She hadn't turned and run when she learned that Kyoya was dying. She was still with him, despite it all.

Yuka stared at her husband, utterly appalled. She had not heard a word of his recent actions. Yes, she'd known that Kyoya had pushed someone out of the way of the bus that had resulted in his accident, and she had silently commended her son for his selflessness. Now knowing that he had done it for a woman he was in love with and that her husband had suspected treachery was almost too much for her to comprehend. She internally cringed as he listed off what he'd done to her as well: held a hand to her, insulted her, told her that she should never have been born? Just how cruel was the man she married?

She withdrew her hand and turned her gaze out the window, biting her lip and trying to find something to say. Finally she settled with, "You never did believe in love."

"How can you learn what's never been shown?" Yoshio demanded. His parents had been every bit as strict and domineering and emotionally distant to him as he had been to his four children. And Yuka…until this moment he had no idea that she may have had actual feelings towards him. Either he had been completely blind all these years or she had hidden it too well, keeping herself apart from him. Love wasn't like other feelings such as sorrow or anger or sorrow or frustration or pride. It wasn't easily identifiable. There were no physical signs: no thoughts or actions which were constant for each person like other emotions. He had no idea what love actually was or what it felt like. Perhaps he himself had experienced 'love' and had called it something different, like pride or concern. "I don't want it to be too late, Yuka. I don't want Kyoya to die hating me and thinking that I hate him."

"Then apologize to the girl and to him and tell him that you love him." Yuka looked back over at him, her expression a strange mix of steely, defensive features and weak eyes. "You do love him, don't you?" At this point, she couldn't even be sure. He'd never shown much, if any, affection towards her children, and certainly not towards her. The most 'love' he'd ever shown her was a gentle smile rather than one through tight lips. She wouldn't be surprised if their children didn't believe that Yoshio actually loved them.

And as strange as it was, Yoshio himself didn't even know if he believed it. _Did_ Yoshio love his son? Was that why his heart felt sick at the thought of Kyoya dying? Was that why he had pushed his son to excel? Was that why he had been disappointed by what he perceived as a lack of judgment and duty on Kyoya's part? Was that why he had been so hell-bent on shielding his youngest child from poisonous influences? Was that love?

"I do," he told Yuka. "I love Kyoya. I can't bear…" He choked. "I can't bear the thought of losing him. He's my youngest son. He is _beyond_ dear to me. I don't know why…" _Why I didn't catch on sooner._

For as long as Yuka had had known Yoshio, he had never been one to get choked up or emotional about anything. Hearing her husband struggle for words through a cracked voice sent pains through her heart. For once not thinking about what she was doing, she leaned forward and hugged her husband close to her.

"We either learn or rebel against the previous generation," she explained quietly. "It seems that we learned from them…and that was a mistake." She should have been like her brother, who fought against his destiny of not achieving anything just because he was the youngest. She should have rebelled against the strict, emotionless upbringing that she had been taught and instead show her own children kindness and care. It seemed too late for that now.

Yoshio put his hand on Yuka's shoulders, surprised to find that she was stronger than he remembered. Was it possible that he had been leaning on his family for support all along, instead of the other way around? "Maybe it isn't too late," he said softly. "For us…" His eyes darted to the side, uncertain and a little embarrassed by what he was saying. "And for our relationship with Kyoya. Yuka…" Yoshio brought his eyes up to meet hers, a small crack in his walls showing vulnerability through his dark eyes. "Will you come with me to the hospital to see our son?"


	30. Chapter 30

**Thank you for all the support with this story!**

* * *

The two of them left the house and got into a car. The drive was long and quiet, but about halfway through the businessman reached over and took his wife's hand. Even though he continued to look out the window, trying to compose himself, he squeezed Yuka's hand gently, drawing strength from her and trying to give a little back in return.

The hospital receptionist looked up from her computer at the couple in her peripheral vision and immediately jumped to her feet when she saw who it was. "President, ma'am. Good evening." The young girl straightened her skirt nervously, intimidated by the head of the Ootori Group and his wife. They rarely ever visited the hospital together, except for inspections once or twice a year. And she didn't remember if Yuka Ootori had even been to see her son yet. "Suoh-san, Tadeshi-san, and Mademoiselle Tonnerre are already upstairs. Can I bring the two of you anything?"

"No," Yuka replied flatly. She had calmed down on the drive to the hospital and her eyes were no longer red from crying. She kept her hold on Yoshio's hand, silently grateful that he hadn't chosen to let go of hers even after they had gotten out of the car.

When they were permitted, she and her husband took the elevator up to Kyoya's room. She swayed nervously on her heels and glanced at Yoshio a couple of times, as though trying to figure out what was going through his head as they neared the son they'd barely acknowledged. When they arrived on the correct floor, she took a deep breath and braced herself before walking into their son's room.

Kyoya looked up, expecting it to be a doctor coming in to check on him, and his heart skipped a beat when he saw it was his parents. Not only was it his father, but his _mother_ had come as well. He could scarcely remember the last time his mother had actively taken time out of her day to come see him. His hand tightened around Éclair's.

Éclair squeezed his hand in return and moved protectively close to him, as if to shield him. She felt a wave of self-consciousness rush over her as she confronted not one but _both_ of her boyfriend's parents. Growing up, she had always imagined the situation differently. Since childhood, she had expected her partner to be chosen for her. It would not have been unusual for her to meet and earn the approval of the parents _before_ ever laying eyes on her suitor. But this scenario was the opposite of everything she had planned for, and worse. One of Kyoya's parents didn't know her, and the other positively _hated_ her. She felt unworthy in so many ways to be sitting next to Kyoya, holding his hand, and facing down his parents. But she quickly brushed all of her self-deprecation aside as her defensive, almost lioness-like nature took hold. No matter what Kyoya's parents had come here for, she wouldn't let him be used as a doormat or a whipping boy. She wouldn't tolerate any nonsense today.

Tamaki's eyes darted back and forth between Kyoya's parents and his friends. The blond had never met Kyoya's mother before, but it was obvious that Kyoya got many of his angular and more willowy features from her. He had no way of telling if Mrs. Ootori was just as harsh with her son as her husband was, and if Kyoya and Éclair were capable of handling both of the Ootori Group's leaders. He leaned sideways and whispered, "Should Keiko-chan and I leave?"

Kyoya had no idea why his parents were visiting, but he didn't want Tamaki in the room if things turned ugly. He doubted that it would, but he still didn't want to risk anything. He nodded slightly to the blond and when the pair had left the room, he looked his father in the eye. "Why are you here?" he asked bluntly. Gladly, his heart didn't betray him by picking up speed in the face of the two people he had always somewhat feared growing up.

Yoshio swallowed his pride. If he was ever going to mend the rift between himself and his son, this needed to be done. "Firstly, I've come to offer my apologies to you, Mademoiselle Tonnerre." His eyes flickered to the young woman sitting at Kyoya's side. "My behavior towards you was absolutely inexcusable, and I feel ashamed by the way that I acted."

Éclair blinked rapidly in surprise. Whatever she had been expecting Yoshio to say, it certainly _wasn't_ that. She strained her eyes and ears, trying to catch any hint of deception in his manner. However, his words seemed sincere. Her body posture relaxed, just slightly. "I can forgive you for what you did to me. I have no doubt that you believed you were acting in Kyoya's best interests. However…" She stiffened again and bit her lip softly. "I cannot yet forgive you for what you have said and done to Kyoya. He's done nothing but work hard to earn your praise and trust, and all you have done is abuse him and turn him away." Éclair didn't know if she would _ever_ be able to forgive Yoshio for that.

Kyoya, likewise, had been thunderstruck at his father's words. He appeared to be speaking with complete honesty, but what had brought about his apologies? For what reason would he swallow the enormous pride he carried in order to ask for forgiveness? Éclair's statement managed to reel him back to reality and remind him of all that his father had done in the past, and he averted his eyes.

Yuka looked to Éclair. "You must be the woman that Kyoya has fallen in love with. It is nice to meet you. I am Yuka Ootori, Kyoya's mother." She bowed slightly in greeting.

Éclair nodded politely. "It is a pleasure to finally meet you." She sat up a little straighter, wondering if her hair had been terribly mussed during her nap and if the dress she was wearing was appropriate. "I am Éclair Tonnerre, Kyoya's girlfriend." A small smile of pleasure touched her lips at the sound of her own statement. She had never dreamed that she would be able to introduce herself in such a manner.

Yuka nodded. "My husband's behavior is unforgivable, but I do hope that you both will hear us out." When she saw her son's quizzical expression, her lips turned upward slightly. He was as subtle as his father.

"Please, say what you have come to say," Éclair encouraged as she rubbed her boyfriend's hand gently, reassuring him that she was there and that she wouldn't let him face his parents alone.

Yoshio shifted awkwardly and then stalled for time by offering his wife the chair that Keiko had been sitting in, pulling up another one beside it for himself. The businessman sat down and fidgeted with his suit, his tie, and his hands, not sure how to proceed. Finally, he took a deep breath and let it out, and then began. "You probably don't remember it, Kyoya. It happened a long time ago, when you were about four years old. I was working late on an important contract one night, when you came to my office. You'd had a nightmare and you wanted me to put you back to bed. I was exhausted and irritable, so I snapped at you and told you to go back to bed. I said that I didn't have time for you." Yoshio could still remember those big gray eyes filled with tears, pleading for a moment of attention. Yoshio sighed again. "When I was done with the contract, I went to see if you had made it back to bed all right. You were asleep, but clearly having another nightmare. You were thrashing around and crying about how terrified you were to be alone in the dark…"

Yoshio's throat caught as he remembered the incident. He'd never seen anyone as afraid as little Kyoya had been that night. He had been tormented by feelings of guilt for sending his son away and those phantom emotions were returning now in full force. "I held you until your nightmare passed and your sleep became peaceful. After that night, I ordered the servants to keep all the lights in your hallway on throughout the night." That sounded like a little thing, but to Yoshio Ootori who was and would always be stingy, such an expense was extravagant. "And I left my office door open in the nighttime from then on, in case you ever came again. You never did."

His tone was filled with such deep regret and self-realization. This had been their relationship ever since his son had been young. Under the pressure of following in his family's footsteps, Yoshio would lash out at his youngest son for not meeting his absurdly high expectations. Kyoya would in turn distance himself even further from his father to try and please him. Then, when the patriarch realized his errors, it was too late. And that would make him even more upset, which would fuel the cycle all over again.

Kyoya did remember that night. He couldn't recall what the nightmare was about, but he did remember how terrified he felt at his father's scolding and how he had resolved to not bother him with any stupid 'kid things' again. He'd found it strange that the lights were kept on throughout the night from then on until he was significantly older, but he'd never thought to ask anyone about it. Now that his father explained his side of the story, including him holding his younger-self until he slept soundly, his heart twisted with a strange, uplifting emotion. Yoshio had never been one to show affection, at least not directly, so Kyoya never felt what it was like to receive such things. It felt…very nice.

"I had no idea," Kyoya murmured, watching his father with an almost confused expression. Why was he telling him this all of a sudden?

"The point is, Kyoya, that I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I was so hard on you. Sorry that I've constantly tried and failed to make amends with you instead of just being what you needed in the first place." Yoshio clenched his fists tightly, the rims of his nails leaving deep, crescent-shaped imprints on his skin. He nearly doubled over in his chair and his shoulders began to heave. He put a hand over his mouth, but one sob escaped the barricade, proof that the stoic Yoshio was crying. "I can't bear it. Oh God, Kyoya! I can't even bear the thought of putting you in the dark when you were so afraid of it." The idea of shutting Kyoya up in the ground or in a mausoleum—dark and cold and lonely—was so physically painful. It didn't matter that he would be dead and beyond his suffering; the terror was the same as if the doctors had suggested that Kyoya be buried alive. "You're my son. I can't imagine losing you. I love you too much, Kyoya."

Éclair's free hand covered her mouth and she began to sob all over again: first at Yoshio's confession of love and then at the mental imagery of Kyoya in a coffin, being lowered into a dark hole and covered up. She squeezed Kyoya's hand tightly, afraid of letting go.

Yuka tightened her hold on her husband's hand, his sob chipping away at her heart. "We love you so much, Kyoya," she murmured shakily. "And we never told you because we grew up in a time where saying something like that was frowned upon, as though loving your own family somehow made you weak." She stroked her son's hair out of his eyes, maternal instincts that she had shut away for so long suddenly rushing to the surface. She wished she could go back in time and start over and love her son as much as he deserved in the short time he was given. "I'm so glad that you didn't grow to be like us."

Tears flooded into Kyoya's eyes. _Never_ in his life had he thought he would ever see either of his parents cry. He never expected to hear praise out of either of their mouths. And, though it was a sad statement, he thought that his parents would die before they said that they loved him. Having all three happen at once in such a short period made his heart race at such a speed that he thought he would pass out. Feelings of varying intensities crashed in waves inside his chest. He couldn't even speak through the thoughts blurring his mind, so he simply took his mother's hand with his free one.

"Kyoya…" Yoshio managed to speak through his tears. "I'm so proud of the man that you have become. You are strong and good-natured. All of my colleagues are in awe of you. I'm constantly told how much other people wish that you were _their_ son. You are polite and hardworking and you are far more brilliant than I ever was, Kyoya. When I heard about you buying the Ootori Group from Grand Tonnerre, you have no idea how impressed I was with you. But I couldn't say it, for one reason or another." It was a combination of wanting to push Kyoya to continue succeeding, but at the same time paradoxically and selfishly wanting to keep Kyoya where he could watch over and guide him. He had been so worried about letting his son go…and now Kyoya was going to be taken by force instead. "Please accept my pride now, if it isn't too late."

Kyoya was silent. He still resented his father for how badly he'd treated him, but somehow, through it all, he could still see his father's perspective. He was as scared to let him go as he was to ask his father for anything. But, with everything put out into the open, Kyoya _wanted_ to accept it. He didn't want to die resenting his father. In the end, he wanted to be able to leave this world without any regrets, and his parents saying that they loved him had already fulfilled two of the things he'd wanted most out of life.

"Okay," he croaked.

Éclair finished crying and dried her eyes. She was happy for Kyoya. He finally had one thing that he had always wanted: the pride and affection of his parents. "Should I leave, Kyoya?" she whispered quietly. This seemed like a very private moment, and she felt as though she was intruding by still being here. Besides, Yoshio and Yuka's supportive presence was certainly more important to her boyfriend than her own.

"No," Kyoya replied, squeezing her hand tightly. "I don't want you to leave." He glanced at his parents, as though expecting them to be disappointed, or even reprimand him for not giving them time alone. Yuka only smiled.

"You may stay," Yuka assured her. "You're a part of the family now, Éclair. You have as much of a right to be in this room while we say this as Kyoya does. You deserve our apologies as well." Though she was not attached to the girl in the slightest, her son loved her very much; that was clear. So she decided that she would do her best to like the girl as well. She hoped that her husband would do the same.

Éclair nodded, though her eyes skirted the ground nervously. "I should apologize as well. I caused tension in your family and aggravated Kyoya's condition."

"Neither of which are your fault," Yoshio said quickly. Though he still wasn't fond of Éclair, he had abandoned his distrust and hostility towards her. "Our family matters are the product of our own actions. And as for the accident, it was the bus driver that wasn't cautious enough and Kyoya who chose to push you out of the way. A decision that he obviously does not regret."

"Not in the slightest," Kyoya agreed, looking over at Éclair. He smiled slightly and kissed her cheek to try and help settle her nerves. He didn't care what his parents' feelings were toward him showing affection. Growing without being shown affection, at least not until now, had left him wanting to show all of the love he could before he was gone. He looked back at his father, a question gnawing on his brain. "What brought on all of this?"

Yoshio cleared his throat. "When I told your mother this evening that you were…" He searched for a way to phrase the sentence which wouldn't result in him launching back into tears. "…Doing so poorly, we both ended up assessing our feelings and reevaluating our priorities. I would much rather swallow my pride and make amends with you now, Kyoya, than always regret never apologizing when I had the chance."

Kyoya nodded. It was much like his own reasoning for forgiving his father for what he'd done. "Well…I appreciate it. Very much so. I…never thought I'd ever receive a word of approval from you. But by now, I think I can start to understand your point of view in things. And so I think it's only fair to say…" He inhaled deeply. "I love you too, Father."

Something inside of Yoshio leapt. So _this_ was what it was like to receive love from another person. It made you feel warm and dizzy and happy like a giddy drunk. His son loved him, and may be on the road to forgiving him. Yoshio nearly sprang from his chair and enveloped Kyoya in his arms, holding his child close and crying softly. He breathed in his son's scent and did his best to memorize how the boy felt in his arms. He didn't ever want to forget it. He wished that he could keep this moment locked away forever, so that it would never fade.

"I love you, Kyoya," he whispered in his son's ear. "My dear son…"

Tears finally washed onto Kyoya's cheeks. It seemed as though crying was all that he had done in the past few days. But this time it wasn't from pain or despair, but rather, from relief and happiness. He felt like he was four again, wandering into his father's office after his nightmare. But he had received a different outcome from what he remembered. His father was lifting him up and hugging him and making the nightmares go away. Kyoya released his hands from Éclair and his mother in order to hug his father back.

Feeling his son reciprocate the embrace caused Yoshio's heart of ice to melt even further. He held his son even closer than before and ran his fingers through Kyoya's dark hair affectionately. He couldn't ever go back and fix the missteps of his past, but he could love his child enough now that this moment would be what his son remembered him for; not the cruel tyrant who had not long ago threatened to beat him with a cane. The memory caused Yoshio to choke on his own tears. How could he have raised a hand to his child?

His hand moved from Kyoya's head to his cheek, tenderly caressing the spot where the bruise had been. "I'm so sorry, Kyoya." But Kyoya did not respond. He couldn't. He was willing to forgive his father for the person he'd grown to become, but he would not forgive him for his punishments. It was not something that Kyoya could bear, and if he would hold one grudge to his grave, that would be it. "You don't have to forgive me, Kyoya. Your love is more than enough. And if there is anything that I can ever do for you, then you need only ask."

That caught Éclair's attention. "There is something that you could do," she said unexpectedly, her heart beating like crazy in her chest. She couldn't believe that she was jumping the gun on this matter, putting the cart before the horse, but she had so little time already, and she didn't want Yoshio to have the opportunity to go back on his offer. "Hold that thought for a moment."

She got up from her spot on the bed and went over to the couch, which she had turned into her bedroom. Reaching into her book bag, she withdrew an object. It was a gift for Kyoya that she had been planning to give him ever since the National Meeting. She had ordered it especially from France. What had begun as an apology gift and a sign of friendship had become something else since she heard that Kyoya was dying. She couldn't wait for a few more days. It had to be now, no matter how unromantic the setting.

"I have a gift for you, Kyoya," Éclair said softly, sitting next to him on the bed again and putting the object into his hand. It was a gold coin, minted to celebrate the 150th anniversary of the Franco-Japanese Treaty. On one side of the coin was the traditional kanei-thuho insignia of ancient Japanese currency, and on the other side was the Eiffel Tower. The coin was a symbol for her and Kyoya: two people who came from different worlds who eventually came together in friendship and even love. And it was a gold coin, which also meant something significant to the two of them.

Kyoya's cheeks flushed a bright red as he stared down at the coin. It was such a simple gesture, but he understood what it meant. They were joined together, two sides of the same coin, and they completed one another. Not to mention that it was a clear allusion to _Major Shrewd_. Where Tom could not have his closest treasure in the end, Kyoya would always have his, even when he was gone.

"I love it," he murmured with a tiny smile, rubbing his thumb gently over the side with the Eiffel Tower.

Éclair smiled glowingly at Kyoya's sweet blush, proud that she was able to spoil—and embarrass— _him_ for once. "I'm glad that you like it. I figured that it would mean more to you than a ring." Before anyone in the room could react to her transparently obvious statement, she continued. She had thought about ideas for this 'speech' beforehand but she hadn't really rehearsed or memorized anything, knowing that something this important couldn't possibly come off as forced. She gathered her thoughts and let them spill out sincerely.

"You were the first person to want me, not for what I could do for you, but for who I really was behind the façade. You gave me two things that I thought I would never have: love and joy. Every moment that I spent with you has been like a dream. I want to ensure that your happiness never ends, as long as you live." Éclair got off the bed and onto one knee on the floor. "I kneel before you not as the heiress of Grand Tonnerre, but as Éclair, the woman who loves you. But I would feel like a queen…" she took a deep, shuddering breath, her eyes portraying fear and vulnerability, but they were mostly filled with love as she extended a hand to the man on the bed, "if you, Kyoya Ootori, would accept my hand in marriage."


	31. Chapter 31

Yuka stared with wide, almost amazed eyes. Marriage? They weren't even out of high school yet! Why in the world was she—Then it hit her. Éclair wanted to be able to giver herself away to Kyoya before he was gone for good. Her heart swelled as she watched the two of them gaze at one another silently.

Kyoya looked as shocked as his mother, staring at Éclair kneeling at his bedside. A suffocating happiness was overwhelming him. He never thought in his life that he would be loved and yet Éclair provided that for him. He never thought that he would ever have a girlfriend and yet she gave him that pleasure as well. He knew that he would be married, eventually, but he never thought that he'd get the chance to propose or be proposed _to_ , so looking down at Éclair now made tears of joy flood his eyes.

"Yes," he said with a tiny, quivering laugh. He grasped her hand tightly with both of his and nodded his head vigorously in case she didn't hear. "Yes, I will."

Éclair's heart grew so full of happiness that she laughed in joy and threw her arms around Kyoya's neck, holding him as close to her as she could. She could feel Kyoya's heart beating against her own and she smiled when she realized that they were beating in perfect tandem. She held her boyfriend, no _fiance_ , for several moments before looking over Kyoya's shoulder at his parents.

"What you can do for us is accompany us to New York City so that we can apply for a marriage license." She and Kyoya wouldn't be able to get married in Japan or even in France; Kyoya wasn't old enough in either country, although she was. But if Kyoya's parents and hers gave their permission, the two of them could be legally married in New York. Even in the event of any of their parents refusing to give permission, that wouldn't faze Éclair. As much as she would _prefer_ to be married to Kyoya legally, even a symbolic marriage would make her happy.

Yoshio gaped like a fish. Kyoya and Éclair Tonnerre? Married? That was absurd. He couldn't possibly allow this…but then he remembered how happy his son looked with the heiress and how angry he had been when his father had turned his hands or words against her. If he refused to give his permission for this marriage, then Kyoya would hate him.

"New York is a long way from here. Will that be conductive to Kyoya's health?" Yoshio asked, dodging the question.

"It may be," Kyoya admitted quietly. "We have to talk with the doctors about it. If we leave Japan early enough then we may be able to get to New York before any more life-threatening symptoms crop up." The thought of dying in a foreign country scared Kyoya, but the thought of marrying Éclair overruled that fear. He was also happy to know that she was trying to get the two of them to New York City so he could achieve one of his life goals before his life was over.

He squeezed Éclair's hand tightly, wanting nothing more in the world than to kiss her then and there, but he willed himself to spare his parents from such a show.

Éclair nodded. "I will call my parents tonight, and we'll talk to the doctors as well. If any of them veto the idea, I'll be happy with a symbolic ceremony here in Japan." She returned the tight squeeze of Kyoya's hand. "All I want is to be with you, Kyoya. That's all I could ever ask for." If she could stay with him until the end, she would be able to survive when he was gone. If she could carry his name as her own, then she would be content with that remembrance of him.

Yoshio nodded. "Very well. We'll see to any arrangements here in Japan." He was beginning to sense that he and Yuka were intruding on a private moment. The girl had just proposed to their son, after all. It was probably best to leave them alone now. "I'll visit you again tomorrow, Kyoya." His voice echoed a twinge of affection through its normal stoic tone. He offered his arm to Yuka, who took it with a soft smile and followed him out.

Once his parents had left, Kyoya turned to Éclair and cupped her face in his hands. "I love you so much," he managed to say before pressing his lips against hers. And he did. He loved Éclair so much. She had done so many things for him and continued to do so, even as his end approached. She had been the first to break down his walls and there wasn't anyone better he could have asked for to do so.

Éclair returned the kiss with deep passion, placing one of her hands on Kyoya's cheek and other on the back of his head, holding him close to her so that she could pour every ounce of love from her body into his. If she could have an eternity with Kyoya, it still wouldn't seem long enough. She was just so happy to be by his side and be the woman that he loved.

She slowly broke the kiss to allow her fiance to come up for air. "I love you more than anything."

"More than Julia loved Michael?" Kyoya countered playfully with a small smile. He withdrew another breath before going in for another kiss. His fingers ran through her hair and traced her shoulders, her thin frame. He wanted to memorize everything about Éclair, in that moment: this one moment of pure happiness that he felt after being proposed to. He wanted it ingrained in his mind.

Éclair shivered with pleasure as Kyoya's fingers moved fluidly along her body. A pleasant euphoria was buzzing in her chest and in her head. She really did feel wonderful, like the happiest woman in the entire world. So this was what it was like to be engaged to someone that you truly loved. It was universes removed from what she had felt being engaged to Tamaki. Her heart was beating so quickly that she could barely keep track of the beats.

When the kiss broke again, she gave Kyoya a teasing look. " _Infinitely_ more than that. Living for someone you love requires much more dedication than dying for them." She gave the Shadow King a shameless kiss on the neck. A finger curled around a lock of hair and he kissed her forehead.

Kyoya felt utterly dizzy with happiness. He never thought that such a level of joy was possible and that those people that said love was the best form of happiness you could experience were simply liars. But now, he could understand it very well and he regretted never seeking out a relationship sooner. And yet, he was so grateful that Éclair was his first love.

A soft giggle escaped Éclair. Her pulse continued to race. She was so dizzy, but in a good way that made you want to laugh out loud and continue to spin around. She realized that this feeling is what more creative people called 'being on Cloud 9'. It seemed as though she and Kyoya were flying so high above the rest of the world; they were both so light and happy that they couldn't be tethered to anything else in reality…just to each other.

Kyoya ran a thumb over her lips gently. "You're even more beautiful when you're happy, if you can believe it…I love seeing you happy." She held such a glow to her, a bright excitement like nothing could bring her down from her high. It was just the two of them, enjoying the best that the world could offer: each other.

Shyly, she looked up at her fiance with bright blue eyes. "Do you…do you really think that I am beautiful, Kyoya?" She wasn't the kind to fish for compliments, but this was the first time that he had ever commented on her appearance alone.

Kyoya's lips lifted into a faint smile, meeting her crystal eyes, so clear and honest that he felt as though he could read her entire life story just through those eyes. "Aphrodite could not hold a candle to your flame," he explained slowly, tracing her finger ever-so-lightly with his own. "I could not imagine a person more beautiful than the one that is looking at me at this moment."

Éclair's eyes widened and a dark blush colored her cheeks. Moths ago, she would have attributed Kyoya's sweet words to his Host Club habits. But looking into his eyes made it clear that his compliment was completely sincere. Kyoya Ootori, who had doubtless grown up around countless beautiful women, thought that _she_ was the most beautiful person that he could imagine. Beautiful enough to be compared to the patron deity of loveliness.

"Thank you," she said with a shining smile. "You're the first person to ever call me beautiful. Well, the first person that wasn't a businessman just trying to butter me up." A flash of sadness crossed her eyes, making it clear that someone who _did_ count had berated her appearance. She pushed those feelings away and gave Kyoya another kiss.

He broke off the kiss earlier than before and held her hand comfortingly. "Who ever said that you're not beautiful?" he asked softly, having noticed the sadness in her expression. "Who could possibly think that you don't perfectly resemble an angel?" He wasn't the least bit ashamed by his ostentatious compliments, having learned how to craft them by being around Tamaki so often, but he meant every word from the heart.

A sweet smile curled onto her lips. Kyoya was such a flatterer. "It isn't important," she said, trying to shrug it off. "I just don't have a wonderful relationship with my parents. But I don't need to preach to the choir on that point." How could she possibly have any kind of relationship with an over-demanding perfectionist and a frivolous drunk? She sighed. Convincing Yoshio Ootori to let her and Kyoya get married would be a _walk in the park_ compared to what she had to do next.

Kyoya let his thumb move back to her lips and he offered her a gentle smile. "Well if your parents refuse to acknowledge the gorgeous person they created, then that's their problem. I would tell you every day how beautiful you are if I could only get to see that lovely smile of yours every time I did."

Another bright smile lit up Éclair's features, thoughts of her parents flying out of her head as quickly as they had come. "My smiles will always be here for you, Kyoya." She took her fiance's hand in hers and caressed it gently. "I'm sure that you are sick and tired of hearing it from the girls who mo you at the Host Club, but I think you are the handsomest man I have ever seen."

It was now Kyoya's turn to have red color his cheeks as he kissed her smoothly. "From you, it means more to me than you could imagine."

"I mean it. You have the most striking eyes that I have ever seen. Your skin is like unblemished porcelain. Your body is willowy and elegant. Your dark hair is so lovely and soft. And…" She gave her fiance another kiss. "You have such sweet, soft pink lips." Kyoya smiled, enjoying their moment together and their clasped each others hands, their fingers entwining.

However, the moment was broken as Éclair's mobile phone began to ring. Normally she would have just let it go, for Kyoya was infinitely more important than whoever was on the other line. While that was still the case, Éclair recognized the specific ringtone, and knew that she couldn't leave this call to the answering machine.

"Excuse me, dearest." She gave Kyoya a quick peck on the cheek before standing up and hunting for her screeching device. She took a deep breath and hesitated a moment before answering. "H-" No sooner had she gotten that first consonant sound out than she had to hold the phone away from her ear as a very loud and shrill woman began cursing drunkenly in French on the other side.

Kyoya blinked with surprise at the frankly foul language that the Frenchwoman on the phone possessed. He frowned and whispered "Who is that?" while making sure to be quiet enough that it wouldn't be picked up on the phone. Then again, the woman was yelling so loudly and without pause that he doubted she would have heard him even if he spoke at a normal volume.

Éclair blushed, but it wasn't the adorable flush that crept onto her face when Kyoya said something sweet to her. No, this was the dark red burn of someone who was dreadfully embarrassed. How could she possibly tell her fiance that the shrieking woman on the other line who had obviously been drinking too much was the same woman who had given birth to her? She turned her face slightly away from Kyoya and put the phone back to her ear, speaking in rapid French so that Kyoya would miss most of what was being said.

" _My lady mother,_ " Éclair began with the prescribed 'endearment'. " _Now isn't a convenient time._ "

 _"It's_ never _a convenient time for you, you lazy, careless creature! I just heard all about the National Meeting! How could you make such a fool of yourself?"_

" _The whole matter has been mended,_ " Éclair tried to assure her mother. In the wake of the broken engagement, her own engagement to Kyoya, and her sweetheart's…passing, everything would be forgotten. " _The Ootori Group and Grand Tonnerre have made amends and I'm sure that the other companies will be willing to put it behind them as well._ "

Her mother snorted. " _Your father will be calling you son and you had better have a better excuse for him, you little strumpet._ " Her intoxicated mother ended with the same phrase Éclair had heard practically every time she and her mother were in the same room together. Then the line went dead.

Éclair sighed. That hadn't gone the way she had wanted. She hadn't even had time to ask her question, though she was certain it was better to wait until her mother was sober to ask. Taking the phone with her, she sat back on the bed, a little further away from Kyoya than before, ashamed by the incident. "I'm so sorry about that."

Kyoya stared at his fiancee with sympathetic eyes and he took her hand. He couldn't imagine any other person who would be calling her—to which she answered—and be speaking fluent French. "Was that…your mother?" he asked quietly, squeezing her hand at the same time in hopes to assure her that if it was, it didn't change anything between them.

Éclair winced, as though in pain, and nodded slowly, ashamed to own the woman. "Yes. I'm so sorry, Kyoya. I'm sorry you had to witness that." She wondered why this call from her mother had shaken her so much. She'd been on the receiving end of lectures like that form her mother for as long as she could remember, ad had never been embarrassed or hurt like she was now. Well, the first conclusion was rather obvious: she was ashamed because her mother's episode had been observed by the man that she loved. But that still didn't answer why the words stung so badly. She chuckled in an attempt at humor. "She makes your father look like the patron saint of parenthood."

Kyoya leaned over and kissed her cheek before wrapping his arms around her in a tight hug. "There's no need to be sorry for your parents. It's them that are doing shameful things, not you. You don't need to listen to a word she says to you because every bitter letter out of her mouth is a lie. The person I see before me is a beautiful, kind, wonderful person and your mother simply cannot grasp your brilliance."

That brought a soft smile to Éclair's lips and she wrapped her arms around Kyoya, feeling the warmth of his embrace sink into her bones. "Thank you, Kyoya." Her fiance always knew how to cheer her up. Kyoya saw the good in her that was invisible to everyone else, even herself. Éclair kissed his ear teasingly. "She said that my father would be calling soon, so I suppose we should prepare ourselves. Actually," she amended, "it probably won't be as bad. Where my mother actively dislikes me, my father is simply strict and distant. He doesn't have time to yell at me." A hint of disappointment in Éclair's voice hinted that she would do anything to get just a little of her father's attention, even if it was just for him to get genuinely angry with her. That would be far better than the quiet, stabbing disapproval.

"Well whatever the situation, or outcome, I'll be here for you." He kissed the corner of her mouth. "And you'll always be my beautiful fiancee…my kind fiancee…my perfect fiancee." Kyoya filled every pause with a short, sweet kiss and finished with looking into her eyes with a gentle smile.

Éclair smiled affectionately back at Kyoya, her heart racing and eyes shining with love. "Well, I hope that I won't always be your fiancee. Not that it isn't an honor, or that I don't love being engaged to you, but I would rather be your wife. My charming Kyoya…my brilliant Kyoya…my perfect Kyoya." He copied her fiance's actions, punctuating each statement with a kiss.

Kyoya chuckled softly and gently eased Éclair back to her perch beside him on the bed. "I'm glad you almost married Tamaki," he said, wrapping an arm around her shoulders to ease her closer to him. "If it wasn't for that then we never would have met. What a strange collection of circumstances."

Éclair purred happily and rubbed her head against the uninjured portion of Kyoya's chest. "Do you think that there's any truth to his absurd statement about a red string of fate? Could the universe really conspire to make sure that two people would meet each other?" It was just an astronomical coincidence that the man destined to be her husband would be the best friend of the man she arranged to marry.

"Well, I don't think coincidences are quite that coincidental," he mused as he found her hand and rested comfortably. "So Tamaki's ideal of fate is probably not that far off." To think that Éclair, someone he'd despised, would end up becoming his fiancee in a matter of months. The idea would have seemed laughable at the beginning, but now it was too real to comprehend.

Éclair closed her eyes and breathed deeply, matching her breath to Kyoya's and relaxing a little. "I wouldn't have believed in it months ago. I would have told you to take off Tamaki's rose-tinted glasses. But it makes sense now." The chances of her and Kyoya saying the exact right things to each other at the right moments, resulting in their metamorphosis from enemies to acquaintances to friends to more than friends were one in a billion. They wouldn't have reached this point if it wasn't meant to be on some cosmic level. "I once told you that I didn't believe in an afterlife. I would like to change my answer." Her words caught in her throat. "If only in the hope that I could meet you again."

Kyoya rubbed his thumb in rhythmic circles on Éclair's palm. "I'm sure we'll see each other again." He could only hope that there was indeed an afterlife, or rebirth, or anything else that could potentially see one another again after life had come to an end. The thought of there being nothing now was too frightening a thought to believe in. "One way or another, there has to be something after this life."

Éclair nodded, focusing on Kyoya's gentle and calming touch so that she wouldn't cry. "Then we'll be together again in time. Wherever you are, I'll come running." She leaned back further into Kyoya's embrace, happy that she seemed to fit and belong there. "Do you still want to be remembered as a successful businessman, Kyoya?" When she had first asked this question, she had never dreamed that her fiance would have so little time to build his legacy.

"No," he replied. "The only businessmen that are remembered are people like my father…the people that pour too much of their time into a business to the point that they lose sight of what it means to live life. Why would I want to be remembered for something like that?" Kyoya shook his head slightly and smiled. "I'd rather be remembered for being the co-founder of the Host Club or being your fiance—and hopefully husband."

Éclair's blue eyes widened and she blushed deeply before a playful smile spread over her features. "That isn't fair. You stole mine. I was going to say that I wanted to be remembered as your wife." That one word sent chills through Éclair's entire body. She had never imagined in a million years that she would be together with Kyoya Ootori like this.

"Then we'll be remembered as being each other's spouses." He kissed her head gently and let his chin rest lightly atop her head. "It will be a wonderful thing to be remembered for, don't you think? To be remembered only for being in love with someone…It's poetic."

Éclair's smile grew. Kyoya was starting to sound like Tamaki, but she didn't mind that terribly. She enjoyed this open Kyoya, the one who isn't afraid to tell her all his unfiltered thoughts and feelings. "It's an accomplishment that no one can ever hope to surpass or tear down. Being remembered for love more lasting than building anything material, because time and decay cannot weather it. And as long as that other person is alive, you can never die because they carry you with them." She was beginning to sound like Tamaki too.

"You should join the poetry club," he joked, running a finger through her soft hair. "You have such a way with words. Have you always been like that? Or have you spent too much time in Tamaki's company?"

Éclair rolled her eyes. The thought of her sitting around with a bunch of beatniks, writing verse and snapping instead of clapping in order to 'keep the vibe' was comical. "No doubt spending time with the Host Club and reading so many sentimental novels has tuned my romantic nature. However, I've always been told that I was very articulate. I don't think I shall be writing any Shakespearean sonnets in the future, however."

"But I'd love to see you write a new rendition of _Romeo and Juliet_." Kyoya laughed. "To think that so many people consider it the greatest romance of all time and yet it is nothing but a warning to the young to not get so caught up in puppy love. Shakespeare must roll over in his grave every time someone calls the two 'the greatest romance couple of all time'."

She joined him in their light-hearted laughter. "Very true. Not to mention that Romeo is such a fool. He's fickle, switching his affections from one girl to another in a manner of minutes. He never takes responsibility for his own actions, blaming everything on 'fate' even though he himself chooses to kill Tybalt. He sees that Juliet is showing signs of life and yet he drinks the poison anyway!" She sighed and shook her head in disbelief. "Foolish. If the two of them really loved one another, they would have left Verona in the first place. But how could two people be that devoted to each other after only a few days?" It had certainly taken Kyoya and her _much longer_ than that. "It's a shame that is the romance Shakespeare is most remembered for. Some of his sonnets, such as 116, are much stronger portrayals of serious love."

"Although it seems little romance is ever so drawn out, unless told through a television series or book. A movie or play has to condense one's attractions and it almost never comes out as believable. Some books don't even portray it very well." He looked down at Éclair thoughtfully. "If you were to write a romance, what would you write it about? How would they fall in love?"

Éclair chuckled and gave a half-teasing, half-serious answer. "I think the heroine would be in an arranged marriage with the hero's best friend. The heroine and hero would take an immediate and immense dislike to each other as they try to outwit one another for the friend's affections. Eventually, they would realize that they get under each other's skins because they are so similar. As they begin to open up to each other, the heroine and her o would find themselves having to choose between duty and love."

Kyoya smiled. "I wonder why that rings a bell…I like it, though. It's a nice change from the love-at –first-sight cliché that seems to be used in all too many stories." He shifted, trying to become comfortable again. "And what would come between them? The hero's strict and vicious father who disapproves of the heroine?"

"Yes, but not just him. The hero would also have a fiance, a naïve and socially awkward girl who wants to get married so that she won't be alone anymore. And the heroine's parents wouldn't approve of their relationship either. They wouldn't approve of much of anything. And both the hero and the heroine would end up in the hospital at some point, since sick teenagers falling in love seems to be in style in recent years." To be honest, she hadn't thought of her own health for quite some time, though her lack of sleep, poor eating habits, and high levels of stress were probably slowly taking a toll on her body.

He squeezed her hand gently as their storytelling drew to a close. His stomach turned. "And in the end they would both leave the hospital, feeling fresh and new and live out their days in New York City away from everyone that disapproved of them?" His tone made it sound hopeful, as though this very thing could happen to them, but of course he knew that it wasn't true. There would be no leaving this hospital, feeling 'fresh and new'. It would be a miracle if he were allowed to leave the hospital at all, let alone get to New York City. But maybe their literature-counterparts could have a happier ending than they were going to receive.

"Absolutely." Éclair smiled even though tears were threatening to spill again. "They get married in New York, live in a penthouse overlooking the city, and start their own business, which is immensely successful. When they have their first child and their parents see how happy and successful they have become, they reconcile with the hero and heroine. And the two live together in perfect bliss for the rest of their lives."

It was a beautiful dream that would never come true. Kyoya would pass away and she would spend the rest of her life working for Grand Tonnerre and avoiding remarriage. But for right now, she allowed herself to believe in her dream. She wanted to believe that Kyoya would get well eventually and the two of them would live a long and happy life together. She shunned reality for the time being; it would catch up with her soon enough.

"It sounds like a beautiful story," Kyoya whispered as he held her closer to his chest. "Much better than those tragedies that also seem to have been gaining popularity as of late. Who wants a sad ending when you can get a happily ever after?" It was a pipe dream. But it was such a beautiful pipe dream. Who wouldn't want to imagine living out their days with the person they love? But it wasn't going to happen for Kyoya, and from what he could tell, Éclair didn't think that it would happen for her down the line either.

'Not me," Éclair answered. "I would much rather my romances be sappy than end in tragedy." She wished that there was something to do to prevent her own personal tragedy. If she could save Kyoya, she would do anything. No price was too high, thought Kyoya would probably disagree. He wouldn't want her getting hurt or enduring hardship for him. He was far too noble.

As she wiped a rogue tear from her cheek, her phone began to ring again. "It's my father," she whispered, sounding like a child who had to tell their parent that they had broken the neighbor's window.

Kyoya's jaw clenched, remembering how harsh her mother had been and he anticipated her father being just as bad. He wrapped an arm around her slender shoulders and nodded, silently assuring her that he would be there for her thought the phone call. He was not about to let her be scolded for a second time. If Éclair's father became violent through his words then Kyoya was not going to sit back and let his fiancee take the abuse.

Éclair smiled, feeling Kyoya's love and support protecting her. She knew he would stay by her, no matter how things turned out with her parents. It was exactly what she was willing to do for him. Taking a deep breath, she answered the phone and began to speak in soft, even tones.

 _"Good evening, sir."_

 _"I expect a straight and honest answer from you, young lady."_

 _"Yes sir."_

 _"Did you attend Japan's National Meeting, on my behalf and as a representative of Grand Tonnerre, only to cause a scene by interfering in private matters and threatening the monopolistic takeover of a struggling company?"_

There was a pause on Éclair's end of the line. _"Yes sir."_

 _"Did I raise you to be so unrefined and disrespectful?"_

 _"No sir."_

A sigh on the other end. _"I have never been so disappointed, Éclair."_

 _"…Yes sir."_ With each successive answer, Éclair had become less like the free-spirited, passionate, intellectual and headstrong woman that she had allowed herself to be around Kyoya. In fact, she was far removed from even the cold, confident, capable and calculating woman that she had been in the beginning. This Éclair was timid and defeated and struggling to keep her voice from trembling. Her voice was doing the auditory equivalent of curling into the fetal position and attempting to block incoming blows with her arms.

Kyoya's heart clenched as he listened to the faint conversation and heard Éclair lose her sense of happiness and enclose on herself. It made his heart break. He squeezed her shoulders reassuringly and held out his hand to silently ask for the phone. He refused to let Éclair continue to listen to such cold abuse from someone who knew nothing about the situation at hand. She had helped him through his troubles with his father and he'd be damned if he wouldn't do the same for her.

Éclair raised her eyebrow at Kyoya, as if to ask if he knew what he was getting himself into. However, she did muster the strength to speak a few full sentences. _"I beg your pardon, sir, but there is someone here who wishes to speak with you about the matter of the National Meeting."_ And perhaps other things as well.

A pause. _"Very well. Put them on the phone, girl."_

"Yes sir." Éclair was at the same time elated to get rid of the phone and reluctant about handing it over to Kyoya, knowing that his heart still couldn't take too much stress. She mouthed, Take it easy, to her fiance and handed him her mobile phone.

Kyoya awkwardly cradled the phone between his shoulder with his broken arm and his ear, not wanting to withdraw his usable arm from Éclair's shoulders. _"Hello sir,"_ he stated, using a smooth accent as he translated his words to French. _"This is Kyoya Ootori, son of the patriarch that Éclair supposedly offended. I thought that I would assure you that her 'unrefined and disrespectful' behavior was in my own defense, to which I am greatly thankful. My father holds no ill will towards her and I can assure you that relations between the Grand Tonnerre and Ootori Group will remain."_ A brief pause. _"Therefore, I ask that you do not speak to your daughter with such rudeness."_

Éclair blinked rapidly in surprise. Never, _never_ had she ever heard anyone stand up to her father. Everyone was too afraid. Too scared of what Alphonse Tonnerre would do or not do to them. Even Éclair was wary of her father. She knew that he had the power to destroy her in every way that counted. So to hear her fiance confront her father on her behalf was like a bizarre dream, and she couldn't help but smile just a little.

"Kyoya," a stern male voice repeated, switching to Japanese. "The third Ootori son who was disenfranchised by his father at the exact same meeting for acting in the same disgraceful fashion as my entitled daughter." The voice on the other end of the line was cold and without empathy. It belonged to a man who knew tactically how to break people. "As noble as I am certain that you find your heartfelt intercession on Éclair's behalf, it seems that neither of you children grasp the magnitude of the situation, so I shall enlighten you. Even if the Ootori Group, a failing company of little practical significance, bears no grudge against Grand Tonnerre, that does nothing to alleviate the fact that your lady friend's display at the National Meeting has resulted in the loss of half of Grand Tonnerre's Japanese backers and damaged the confidence of the rest of them. Do you find these consequences justified by Éclair's so-called defense of you? What do you propose be done to solve this problem, Kyoya?"

Kyoya's eyes narrowed as he listened to the voice on the other end, the tone mirroring his father's and out of instinct, he wore an iron mask that he'd crafted for the past several years. "Do you think one outburst is going to completely upset your standing in Japan?" Kyoya questioned, his tone naturally echoing the icy tone that Alphonse used. "Businessmen only withdraw from opportunities when their company is directly threatened. When they see that the Tonnerres and Ootoris have not engulfed the other and instead remained with even stronger relations, then the Grand Tonnerre will simply seem like the stronger company. Others will perceive this meeting as Éclair Tonnerre holding the great Yoshio Ootori on a leash. If anything, the Ootori Group will be the one whose reputation will be damaged for submitting to a threat. On the contrary, businessmen will think of partnership with the Grand Tonnerre as protection and they will also be less inclined in the future to stab you in the back." A half smile tugged at his lips. "You should be thanking your daughter for this opportunity she had handed you."

Éclair blushed, pleased and flattered by Kyoya's assessment. This angle hadn't yet occurred to her, but she could see its logical merit. If she still had such self-centered ambitions, she would surely have milked this occurrence for all it was worth by now. And though she was currently uninterested in using what had happened at the National Meeting to manipulate Grand Tonnerre's Japanese business partners, her father would certainly not waste the opportunity now that it had been pointed out to him. It was ironic that the affirmation she had sought her whole life from her father was now being dished to him. The Frenchwoman could barely contain her gratification.

She mouthed _You're crazy_ to her fiance with a smile. Kyoya smiled at her and brushed his fingers softly against her cheek.

There was a lengthy pause while Alphonse considered this take on the situation. Then, unwilling to either confirm or deny the validity of what Kyoya had said, he responded in a tone reminiscent of a condescending sneer. "Lovely summation. If you are quite finished with your eloquent oration of business matters, which you clearly understand due to your maturity and experience, would you do me the great courtesy of handing the mobile phone back to my daughter." It wasn't a request.

"I don't believe I will, Mr. Tonnerre," Kyoya said icily, "if you are simply going to continue to berate her as you did before. You see, I am in a position of great influence with my father at the moment and if I wanted to, I could easily break off relations between the Grand Tonnerre and Ootori Group and therein ruin your affiliations with the Japanese companies. Your daughter has done a marvelous job of defending a fellow partner and thus strengthens her standing here in Japan. You, on the other hand, are scolding her for such a deed and deeming her worthy of verbal punishment when she is deserving of praise for doing more than you could have ever done, had you been in her place. For her, Japan would be everything, but for you, it would be nothing. She holds power and I recommend that you do not treat her with such a tone of respect." He let his words hang for a moment. "Therefore, I will gladly hand the phone to your daughter. Just be mindful of what you say to her." With his final statement, he offered the phone back to Éclair.

Éclair had to take a moment before resuming the conversation with her father in order to get her potential laughter under control. Kyoya was just so dignified and poised and, for lack of a better word, 'cool'. Hearing him contradict her father and wield his power in the Ootori Group for her sake was worth far more than all of the praise that her father could ever have heaped on her.

Getting her giddy joy under control, she mouthed _I owe you_ with a smile before returning to call, struggling to keep a straight face as she spoke. _"Yes sir?"_

 _"You are to get on the first flight back to France, young lady. You will return to the mansion posthaste, where you will remain until you can learn to act like a proper heiress, someone worth of the name Tonnerre."_

The comment stung just a little, but Éclair's confidence had been sufficiently bolstered by her fiance's intervention. _"Unfortunately, that will not be possible."_ She sent Kyoya a sweet smile. _"I will be going to New York with Monsieur Ootori and I ask that you and my lady mother do us the great kindness of coming along to assist us in procuring a marriage license."_

A long, deathly silent pause. Then, in a soft voice so dangerous that Éclair had to straight to hear it. _"I'm certain that I must have misunderstood you. Surely you weren't asking me to lock you up in a sanatorium as opposed to your room."_

Éclair took a deep breath, knowing that her father's threat may very well be genuine. _"You haven't misunderstood me, sir. And I am completely lucid. I am going to New York to marry Kyoya Ootori, and while I am asking for your approval, I can very well make do without it."_

Kyoya smiled. It was nice to see Éclair standing up for herself against her father, especially with something so important to the both of them as getting married. He couldn't be happier with the way she was handling things. "I do hope that you would give me your blessing, Mr. Tonnerre," Kyoya called in a slightly raised voice so as to allow Alphonse to hear him. "Although I will have your daughter's hand either way, it would make both of us dearly happy."

" _Tell your sentimental fiance,"_ Alphonse continued in the same murderous voice, _"that the moment the two of you cross the border, I will have him arrested for human trafficking."_

It was such an absurd threat that Éclair nearly laughed. _"If that is the case then clearly we have nothing more to talk about. Goodnight, sir."_ She ended the call and dropped the phone onto a pile of pillows on the floor. "Well," she sighed, brushing the hair out of her eyes and lying back in Kyoya's arms, "that went well."

"Better than I thought," Kyoya agreed with an amused smile. "It seems we both have an eloquent way with words." He hugged Éclair close to him and kissed her head softly. 'I'm very proud of you. You did well, standing up to your father." The change in his voice, though not all positive, was different from the icy tone he'd used throughout his original conversation with Éclair. He had been affected by their words, and he hoped that it at least made some difference to Éclair, knowing that he had given her a sliver of attention, even if that wasn't necessarily _good_ attention.

Éclair smiled and nuzzled Kyoya's neck with her head affectionately. "You _were_ very impressive, my king," she teased. Her expression became more wistful and tears stung the corners of her eyes. It seemed like she didn't do much more than cry these days, but it was because she was squeezing an entire lifetime's worth of repressed feelings into a few weeks. "Hearing that you are proud of me is worth a million times more than anything my father could ever say or do, Kyoya. Thank you. Thank you for choosing me when I know full well that you could have had any girl in Japan and most other countries as well."

"You give me too much credit. I'm a man, not a god. I would be lucky to catch even one sensible girl, and yet here I managed to find such a beautiful and intelligent young woman. I could not possibly ask for more." Kyoya held her hand and rubbed her ring finger teasingly with her thumb. "It seems I'll have to get you a ring before we can get properly married."

Éclair blushed, the talk of wedding rings making the situation all too real. She could scarcely believe that Kyoya Ootori had actually agreed to marry her, but this comment threw everything into sharp relief. Whether Kyoya understood or not, he was a great deal too good for her. He still had far more kindness in his heart than she did. The only reason Éclair was kind at all was because of Kyoya. "I would like that," she confessed, wanting something tangible of Kyoya's to remember him by. "But please, don't trouble yourself. Something simple will do, as long as it comes from you."

Kyoya smiled and squeezed her hand before leaning down and kissing her forehead tenderly. "I'll be sure that it is something special. Something worthy enough for Éclair Tonnerre." He was aware that Éclair did not think extremely highly of herself, though he could not imagine why. She was a strong girl and one that deserved all the confidence she could muster and all the love that the world owed her. Éclair was capable of so much and yet she doubted herself because she didn't think she was 'kind' or 'deserving'. He was determined to show her otherwise before he left this world.

"Éclair Ootori, if you don't mind," she teased, somewhat surprised at her own boldness. She was already presuming to take Kyoya's name, even though they were not married yet and not likely to have a legal marriage ever. But still, it felt nice to shed the skin of her own life, to throw off the shackles of Grand Tonnerre and link herself to Kyoya's family instead. No matter how they may disapprove of her, the Ootoris were her family now, and she would not do anything to disgrace that name.

"Éclair Ootori," Kyoya echoed, testing the name. "It's beautiful."

She smiled. "I'll have to get you a wedding ring as well, dear." She twisted around to kiss his cheek. "Any preferences?"

"Just something that reminds me of you. Engravings were always a romantic notion, wasn't it?" He glanced at the golden coin sitting on the bedside table, glowing in the low light. "Although you've already been awfully romantic with that coin."

Éclair chuckled. "I suppose that spending so much time around the Host Club has brought out the romantic side of me." She reached up and ran her fingers affectionately through Kyoya's black hair. It hadn't been styled since the National Meeting, but Éclair preferred it slightly tousled like this. "But I think the real romantic is you, my real-life knight-in-shining-armor." She was still reeling in delight from her fiance's confrontation with her father. She had never seen Kyoya be so intimidating before and it thrilled her to know that his manipulative streak had come out to protect her. "What can I do to thank you?"

Kyoya smiled and answered by leaning down to kiss her. This was al lthat he wanted: to spend his last days in the company of his fiancee; of the girl he loved. It didn't matter if they went to New York to get married or not ,because they were fulfilling the Western vows already: they had each other in better or worse, rich or poor, sickness…or health, and they would be with one another until death did them part. They were as married as they would be, marriage license or not.

Éclair returned Kyoya's kiss with passion and tenderness. She loved Kyoya Ootori and in her mind, she was already his wife. There was no ring, no piece of paper, no ceremony. That wasn't necessary, because she had decided to stay with Kyoya for the rest of his life. This was certainly the true meaning of being married: loving someone with your whole heart and wanting to be with them forever. The more she thought about it, she didn't need a wedding ring. She didn't need to go to New York. All she needed or wanted was the man that she loved by her side. As long as she had that, she would remain completely happy.

"I love you," Kyoya whispered when he came up for air before kissing her again and moving his hand to gently hold her chin aloft. The cruelest part was that he didn't even feel like he was dying. It was easier for him to breathe, now, and he no longer required a machine to help him. His chest didn't ache anymore like it used to. His pulse wouldn't beat sporadically when he was told something stressful or frightening. He had been silently terrified of speaking with Éclair's father and yet his heart had remained as steady as it used to when confronted with a dangerous businessman. In all ways, he showed no signs of dying, and yet he was. "I love you with all of my heart, Éclair Ootori."

Éclair blushed and a lovely, bright smile spread across her features. "I love you with all of mine, Kyoya Ootori." Her love felt the same as she did, if he was already willing to call her by that name. She felt so happy that she thought her heart might burst at the seams. Everything was perfect, for this moment. Only one thing could possibly increase her joy: she wanted it to last longer. She closed her eyes and quietly prayed.

 _Dear God, I don't know if you are real. If you are, I apologize for ignoring you for seventeen years only to ask you for a favor now. But if you are real, and you have power, then I need a miracle. Just one miracle, and then I will never ask for anything again. Please…please heal Kyoya's heart. I want more time with him. Just a little more time._

Kyoya held Éclair's hand gently and leaned back against his pillows, holding her close to him. Today was one of the best days of his life. He had received acknowledgement, even _praise_ , from his parents and been proposed to by the person he loved most in the world. It was as though all of his fabled dreams had come true all at once and left him in a state of buzzed happiness that perpetually grew the longer he was with Éclair.

"Thank you for creating our original bet," he murmured. Neither one of them could have possibly imagined where the bet would go, but he was utterly giddy that she had offered it in the first place.

Éclair laughed. She'd never imagined when she had originally proposed that bet that Kyoya would ever thank her for it. Nor had she imagined that they would both end up winning the bet. True, she hadn't gone back to France, neither had Kyoya remained her boyfriend for the allotted time, but they had gained something vastly more important: each other.

"You're welcome. Thank you for accepting it." She could hardly imagine where she would be now if Kyoya had rejected the proposal. Probably back in France, slaving away for her father and completely oblivious to her lost happiness and her almost-husband's imminent passing. That kind of life was unimaginable anymore. She could never go back to that, not even if she tried. Éclair Ootori was no long satisfied with the dull existence that she had previously led. Being a perfect heiress, one without personal passions and preferences who could chew up and spit out anyone she pleased…that no longer appealed to her. If she was the poorest woman on earth, she would still be contented as long as Kyoya was with her. "Thank _you_ for stopping me from marrying Tamaki."

"It was less so that we stopped you and more so that we convinced Tamaki of doing otherwise." Kyoya smiled. "And you have to thank Haruhi more than me. I did not do much." All he'd done, really, was track down Éclair and Tamaki. The twins and Haruhi had been the ones to go chasing after him in the carriage.

"I know that isn't true." She smiled knowingly. "Perhaps it was Haruhi Fujioka who so courageously swooped into rescue Tamaki from me, but I know full well that if it wasn't for you, he and I would have ridden happily into the sunset together, with no one in the Host Club any the wiser. And besides," she kissed his cheek and lowered her voice, confiding in her Kyoya. He was her husband now, so there shouldn't be any secrets between them. "It was 'K.O.'s bold move to outbid Grand Tonnerre for the Ootori Group that convinced Grand Tonnerre not to pursue purchase of the Suoh Group, in turn persuading the grandmother of a certain blonde we know not to persist in scheming a marriage between her grandson and a certain French heiress." She smiled at her husband; he was better and smarter than he knew.

Kyoya smiled and leaned his forehead against hers. "I suppose I had a couple things to do while those three rode off in a carriage," he admitted with a low chuckle. "I thought if they ended up failing that I would do my best to ensure that it could still be called off…or at least that it wouldn't be pursued further.

Éclair put her hand on Kyoya's chest and listened to his heart beating. It seemed so strong to her, not like a heart that was going to fail in a matter of days. She pushed the thought away. As long as she could feel that strong pulse, she knew that Kyoya would be able to stay with her. The steady beat was comforting, and Kyoya was so warm. She snuggled closer to him, careful not to put any pressure on the areas where he was still healing. "You are brilliant, Kyoya. And so incredibly kind. You're the one who really rescued Tamaki and stopped that dysfunctional engagement. I'm sorry that I was such a conniving witch back then."

"In that case, I should apologize for being so cold and misunderstanding." He wrapped his arm around her to keep her close, enjoying her presence. She had no reason to apologize this long after the incident. It was in the past and she had only been doing what she was told. What else could she have done? Not listen to her father? He understood the obligation she felt towards her parent and he could not have expected her to go against him in such a situation.

"You are quite forgiven," Éclair assured him, squeezing Kyoya's hand affectionately. There hadn't been much to misunderstand during the Ouran Fair with regards to her behavior. She had done so many things of which she was now ashamed, all in the name of pleasing her father and gaining the upper hand over her perceived enemies. She was happy that Kyoya could forgive her for acting so nasty. "I am just glad that everything worked out the way it did. If the two of us hadn't been so ruthless, we probably wouldn't be here now. And I wouldn't trade this for the world."

"Me neither," Kyoya agreed as he closed his eyes. They had both said fairly cruel things to one another and acted in less-than-civil manners, but that was to be expected given the situation they were thrown into, right? They were on opposite ends of a war and there's no room for niceties in battles. He smiled slightly. "'Life is but a battlefield,'" he quoted from _Tending of a Black Sun_ , "'and it's who you choose to ally yourself with that gets to see your positive nature.'"

Éclair smiled. It was books that had brought them together, after all. She had a feeling that _Tending of a Black Sun_ and _Major Shrewd_ would always remain close to their hearts. When she and Kyoya hadn't been able to express their feelings in their own words, they had used the characters from those novels as a conduit to see inside each other's minds and hearts. Right now, Kyoya was telling her that she was his ally, that he trusted her with the best of himself. She in turn quoted from _Major Shrewd_ : "'War brings out neither the best nor the worst in men, but merely the truth. The villains relish in the darkness that condones their wicked deeds and the true heroes rise to the occasion, no matter their personal flaws.'" Whenever the chips were down, Kyoya Ootori always came through for the people that mattered most to him. In his own sneaky, Shadow King way, he always protected his loved ones. Éclair couldn't help but admire that. She wasn't quite a villain or a hero…she was just kind of there.

"'You have to choose a side with anything and if you care about something enough, you may just fight a war to keep it,'" Kyoya countered, coiling a lock of her hair around his finger. He was determined to let Éclair know, even though simple things like quotes, that she mattered and meant a lot to him, personal flaws and all. It was quite ironic in Kyoya's mind, that he had retained all the quotes that could be in reference to love when he believed that it was an emotion that he would never have the pleasure to truly experience. Now he was glad that he was able to offer them to Éclair in the exact circumstance that they deserved.

Éclair smiled, enjoying Kyoya's quotes and gentle touches. In a sense, they had both fought a war in order to keep each other, which meant that they deemed each other important enough to battle for. She could tell that Kyoya sensed the deeply buried and repressed part of her: the self-loathing, the inferiority complex. He could see it, though she had tried to keep it hidden away for so long. He wanted to make her feel better and she appreciated that. She had no doubt that Kyoya valued her highly, and that her imperfections were nothing concerning to him. She loved her husband for this support, but his words only partially reached her. Years of negative reinforcement coupled with the surfacing of her conscience were taking their toll on her.

"It's getting late," Kyoya yawned, looking at the clock on the side table. "It seems the both of us should be getting some sleep. No use tiring ourselves out in a quoting competition." He poked fun, but he treasured these conversations they had. They were what kept him smiling through the bleak situation.

Éclair smiled and nodded. "You're right. I'm sure that we'll have another long day tomorrow." They wanted to spend as much time with each other as they could, so she and Kyoya had been waking up early and going to sleep late every day. It couldn't be good for his health, but Kyoya hadn't complained. They enjoyed each other's company. Hopefully they'd be able to leave this hospital room soon, even if it was just to go down to the garden and enjoy the fresh air.

She gave Kyoya loving kiss and moved to climb off of the bed and return to the couch where she usually slept.


	32. Chapter 32

**Thank you all for the reviews!**

* * *

When Yuka and Yoshio were back in the elevator, Yuka said to her husband, "I think that girl is the right choice for him. I can sense it." She looked over at Yoshio. "What do you think?"

Yoshio didn't want to ruin his wife's good mood by telling her that the Frenchwoman still rubbed him in all of the wrong ways. "I think that Kyoya is happy with her, which is good." There _was_ something that Éclair had said that left an impression on him: that she would be happy with an unofficial wedding if a legal one wasn't impossible. In other words, she wasn't after a widow's settlement. There was one thing in the girl's favor, at least: she wasn't a gold-digger.

"She definitely seems to put Kyoya above all things." Yuka turned back so she was facing the closed elevator doors and she chewed her lip thoughtfully for a moment. Just before the doors opened on the ground floor, she asked, "What's this between the two of us now, then?"

Yoshio raised an eyebrow and turned slightly to look at his wife. What was between them? They were husband and wife, and they were the parents of children that they loved, but was it possible that there was more to it than that? Yoshio couldn't see himself and Yuka becoming a 'lovey-dovey' couple, but perhaps it was possible to have a deep, mature relationship.

"What do you want it to be, Yuka?" he asked curiously.

"I don't know," she replied quietly. The doors opened and they proceeded back to the car. Yuka ignored the call from the nurse to have a nice day as they left and both entered the car. When the chauffeur began driving them back home, she finally added, "It's been so long that I don't know what we could possibly be anymore."

It almost sounded like his wife didn't _want_ to be anything anymore. Whether or not Yoshio believed in love, Yuka had stayed by his side all these years, had supported him in his career, and had given him four fine children. She was an irreplaceable part of his life. "Perhaps. But…I hope that you'll stay with me, Yuka. I wouldn't be where or who I am without you."

"I could never leave," she assured him quietly, looking over at him. "That'd be impossible for me, at this point." She squeezed his hand and then turned back to the window, watching the streets of Japan roll by.

Yoshio couldn't believe he had let the gap between them grow so wide. He should have confronted Yuka long ago, but he hadn't known that she wanted him to. Was there any way to bridge the chasm that had formed between them for so many years?

"It's the same for me," he said quietly. "I couldn't possibly leave you."

Yuka didn't turn her head from the window but her cheeks were flushing a light pink. Her husband had never thrown a compliment her way, or at least not one aside from general niceties like 'you look nice today'. She nodded slightly in response. "Thank you."

Yoshio experimented with putting himself in a different headspace. What if it was Yuka dying instead of Kyoya? He pondered the question and came to the conclusion that there would be a terrible hole in his life. He also realized that he barely knew anything about Yuka. That was the most tragic thing of all. The two of them had lived together for more than thirty years and had produced four children together, but they were still strangers.

"Tell me about you, Yuka."

"I like nature," she began. "Azaleas are my favorite flower. I also like to read, especially fictional books by authors such as Charles West. Kyoya probably received his mild anemia from my side of the family."

Yoshio pondered Yuka's answers, trying to gleam some sort of higher meaning from the random information. She liked azaleas, a flower symbolic of patience and modesty, two traits that his wife possessed in abundance. Yoshio knew that she liked to read and suspected that anemia wasn't the only thing that Kyoya had picked up from her. So what had he learned? Yuka valued patience and modesty, was intelligent and like to read, and had thin blood. Nothing monumental, but it was a start.

"What is your favorite food?" he inquired. He remembered when she was pregnant with Akito—or was it Fuyumi?—that Yuka had developed an intense craving for croquettes, but he suspected those weren't actually her favorites. "What is one place you like traveling to?"

"Insalta caprese," she replied, the name of the Italian dish rolling off her tongue easily. That appetizer was light but tasty and she ate it almost every day when she visited Italy a few years ago. It seemed impossible to find a restaurant that could create it as lovely as the native Italians did, no matter how 'authentic' an Italian restaurant in Japan claimed to be. "And Yanghuo." Yuka pondered for a moment, remembering the lovely days the two of them had spent there shortly after they were married. "I haven't been there since our honeymoon."

Yoshio remembered back in time, more than thirty years. The two of them had indeed gone to the mainland for their honeymoon. However, aside from the food and the overcrowding and the Moon Hill arch, he didn't remember much about Yangshuo, which made him feel slightly guilty. If it was that important to his wife, shouldn't he remember? It had been his honeymoon too, after all. "Perhaps," he mused aloud, "we should return there soon. We'll need some time alone after…" He trailed off, figuring Yuka was intelligent enough to deduce the end of that sentence.

"I wouldn't want to visit that place so soon after that," Yuka whispered, closing her eyes for a moment to try and block out her thoughts of the inevitable. "I don't want pleasant memories being overwritten by terrible feelings. Maybe eventually…but not for a while." She squeezed his hand gently, trying to assure herself that losing Kyoya wasn't going to be the end of the world. But it _was_ going to be the end of the world to her. It was a mother's worst nightmare.

While he understood Yuka's attempts to comfort him, it didn't do Yoshio any good. His mind couldn't move past the moment in time where his youngest son would become nothing but a lifeless body. How was it fair that the world could go on living when his child was _dead_? The entire universe should end at that moment.

"And what of you, Yoshio?" she asked, trying to change the subject. Similarly, she didn't know much about her husband, at least no more than what every other businessman in the country knew of him.

He turned sharply towards his wife. _What does she mean? What about you?_ It took him a moment to realize that she was asking him to reciprocate their question-answering exercise. There really wasn't much to tell her, however. 99% of his life was spent in an office doing work for the company. He had no time for 'hobbies' or 'interests'. He retreated to the answers that she had given him, as if they would provide guidance. He didn't have a favorite flower or food and he didn't do much reading or traveling outside of business.

"I'm boring, I'm afraid," he conceded with a sigh.

"You can't be boring," she argued, looking at him with arched eyebrows. "Even if you spent your entire life in an office, you'd have a preference for _something_ or some way to relieve stress. So what is it?"

Yoshio truly didn't _have_ a way to relieve stress. That was why he was so pent up all of the time. He just bottled everything up inside until he snapped, and Kyoya was more often than not on the receiving end of his exploding emotions, a fact that the businessman now carried with deep regret. But a preference? Yoshio looked through his mind, trying to find an acceptable answer to the question. He chose the first fact that leapt into his head, even though it was laughably insignificant. "I like how everything smells after a rainstorm." He liked rainstorms in general, for some reason. Especially when lightning and thunder was involved. It was something that he had enjoyed ever since being a child.

Yuka's lips lifted into a small smile. "That fresh, clean scent," she agreed, "is very welcoming." She chuckled lightly. "Do you remember when Yuuichi was a young boy and how he loved running into the garden when it rained even though we told him he was going to catch a cold?" Those were the more carefree times, the times when the Ootori business, though popular, was being run with the help of Yoshio's brothers. There wasn't nearly as much stress that was being forced upon her husband as there was when Kyoya was born.

Yoshio did, in fact, remember. It was only natural for him to have a special place in his heart for his first child. Yuuichi had been so small and full of wonder, and watching him discover things for the first time was a special learning experience for Yoshio too. But by the time his fourth child had rolled around, raising a little boy had lost its charm. Yoshio had focused more on the annoying facets of being a toddler and primary schooler than the little joyful moments, and Kyoya had suffered for it.

"He probably resents us. Kyoya, I mean. For not spending enough time with him as a child."

"It's probably too late to resent us now," Yuka answered in a low tone. "He has assured us that he loves us, and for now all we can do is provide him with as much love as we refused him growing up." Her mind wandered back to the day of Kyoya's birth, and how scared she felt that he was coming early and how tiny and frail he had been. "He's the reason I didn't want any more children, you know." Her voice dropped to a low volume and tears rimmed her eyes. "I didn't want to go through such a terrifying experience, like when he was born, again…"

Her husband nodded, having suspected as much. As concerned as _he_ had been with the health of his new child and his wife, he had no idea how frightening it would have been to carry a child for seven months and nearly lose it before it had even been born. He concluded that men were mentally ill-equipped for child bearing, and apparently nature agreed with him.

He reached over and rubbed his wife's shoulder. "I'm sorry that I wasn't there for you like I should have. I was just…concerned about intruding on your space." He hadn't wanted to upset her, or give her false hope that the miniscule infant would survive, only for it to perish.

Yuka almost laughed. "Intruding on my space? Yoshio, I felt like I was dying inside and the fact that you would barely acknowledge me while in the hospital made me think you hated me for 'breaking' our son or something." She wiped the corners of her eyes, trying to stop the tears before they fell. "I…I still thought that you blamed me when you told me Kyoya was dying…"

The tears in her eyes caused Yoshio's chest to lurch. If he had only known, he wouldn't have left Yuka's side until she felt well again. "I've never blamed you for Kyoya's condition, then or now. If anyone, I blame myself." He laughed ruefully. "What kind of Ootori patriarch am I if I can't even save my own son? No, the failure here, the one who has broken Kyoya, is me."

"No, Yoshio," she whispered, finally looking back toward him. "There is nothing either of us could do…No one caught his heart defect until it was too late. There's no one to blame anymore."

"Still…" Yoshio's voice caught and strained. "Still, I should have realized sooner. I'm his father and head of the Ootori family. I should have noticed!"

"Noticed what? His lack of energy? The way he tires faster after exercise? His difficulty sleeping? That could all be attributed to stress. Goodness knows that you've shown all of those symptoms more after a long day at the office." Yuka sighed deeply. "Neither of us could have known…"

"But even so." Yoshio rested his head on his hands and willed himself not to begin crying again. His head was already aching. "Now it's too late. It's just too late." He chuckled bitterly. "I wonder what Kyoya would think if I told him that I would sell Ootori Group if it could save him." It wasn't a jest. If there was any amount of money that could help his son recover, Yoshio was prepared to sacrifice all that he had.

"It would probably mean the world to him." She placed her hand on his back, feeling strange that she had to comfort her supposedly stoic husband. But they were both human, after all.

Yoshio leaned into his wife's comforting touch. It felt secure and warm on his back. "Then I will tell him the next time that I see him." A strange possession had taken over the apathetic businessman, and he now wanted to know everything that would make Kyoya happy, so that his son could at least leave the world with peace of mind.

Yuka nodded slightly and closed her eyes. This was strangely nice. Their son was dying, but they were talking again and having their longest conversation since they were newlyweds. It was strange to reminisce amidst thoughts of a terrifying situation.

"Speaking of our family," Yoshio said with a sigh, rubbing his temples, "we are going to have to tell our children about Kyoya sooner or later." He had no idea how Yuuichi and Akito would react; they took after the businessman in personality, and the large age difference between them and Kyoya didn't help the relationship. Fuyumi would probably burst into tears like Éclair had.

"They deserve a chance to say goodbye as well." Yuka sighed quietly and leaned back against her seat. "You also need to alert the doctors that he wants to go to New York…They'll have to check him over to see if his body could withstand the trip, right?"

Yoshio nodded, still not fully approving of the idea of sending his dying son off to a foreign country to be married. But if it was what Kyoya wanted, then there wasn't any way that the businessman could possibly deny him. "I'll let his doctors know tomorrow when I visit Kyoya. Hopefully you'll come with me again." He squeezed his wife's hand gently. "We both benefited from your strength today. And perhaps the other children will agree to come with us tomorrow as well."

"It would be a…nice family reunion." Yuka struggled to get the word out, since 'nice' was nowhere near the correct adjective to use to describe the situation. But if it meant that her family would be able to get together for once and hopefully _not_ fight over something, then she could almost find herself classifying it as 'nice'. "Should I call to let our children know about it now?"

"If you please," Yoshio replied. He wouldn't have the words to be able to explain to his children that their brother was dying. He didn't know how to ask them to come to the hospital to say goodbye. He may have admitted to loving Kyoya, but Yoshio still wasn't in touch with his feelings or well-versed in anything sentimental. Now he was being thrown into the ocean without knowing how to swim, and he had to learn under desperation.

"I'll phone them tonight so we can all go out tomorrow morning." Yuka looked back out the window, trying to figure out herself how she was to tell her three other children that their youngest sibling was going to die in a matter of days. She didn't even know how her two other sons would take the news. Fuyumi would cry, no doubt, and Akito may have a fit, seeing as how he was always the hot-headed one of the family. But Yuuichi was as stoic as his father and youngest brother.

Yoshio nodded as their car pulled back into the drive. He rounded the car before the chauffeur could, to open Yuka's door for her. He held out his hand for his wife. He found it ironic that their family was growing closer in a few days than it had in the past thirty years, all because it would be shattered soon.

Yuka took his hand and managed a tiny smile at his gentlemanly manners. They walked into the house together and she waved off the servants that came to attend her. "Did you…want to eat together tonight?" Normally they would dine separately, or Yoshio wouldn't eat dinner at all because he would become too engrossed in his work, but after spending the day together in such a dreary place, she hoped that he would do her the honor of eating together. The house was rather lonely without Kyoya there.

"It would be my pleasure," Yoshio assured her. He had piles of documents sitting on his desk, but he knew that he wouldn't be able to focus on paperwork anyway. He didn't have the stomach to look over business matters while his own family was in such dire straits. Hopefully having dinner with Yuka would be able to alleviate his troubles slightly.

Their dinner came quickly, the servants all too eager to serve in a hasty manner, since it wasn't very often that the master and mistress of the house ate together. Yoshio had ordered his place at the table to be directly across from his wife, which was an anomaly. Then again, it was all very out of the ordinary. Yoshio couldn't remember the last time he had dined at his own table.

Yuka picked at her food, though she didn't have much of an appetite. All she could think about was how she was going to have to call each of her children and hear their reactions over the phone when she delivered the news…the very thought made her heart ache.

"How has work been?" she asked casually, trying to fill the quietness between them.

Yoshio couldn't stomach much of his food either, but he spread the contents of his plate around to make it look like he had eaten more than he had. "It could be better," he answered honestly, though that was a bit of an understatement. Even without what had occurred at the National Meeting, the Ootori Group was struggling to stay in the black. Without the Tadeshi's business, it was very possible that their financial troubles would continue. Yoshio hated feeling like such a failure. He didn't want to let down everyone who was depending on him, including his wife and his children.

"Anything that I could help with?" Yuka was never a businesswoman, finding the practice too dull, but she had picked up a lot of connections through her family and friends from before she married. If there was something that needed to be done, Yuka probably knew someone who could do it.

Yoshio gave Yuka a small smile, appreciating the offer more than he could say. As the president of a corporation, he wasn't able to ask for help, so when someone freely offered it, that was a gigantic weight off of his shoulders. "I'll think about it," he said softly. "There might be something that you could help with; I will certainly let you know."

"Is it hard running a business?" The question left her mouth before she even realized that she had thought of it. She never understood why her brother had refused the job so adamantly. Perhaps it was the difficulty of the occupation that he wanted to avoid?

Yoshio blinked, a bit stunned by the question. Yuka had never taken an interest in his business affairs before. It was a change, but not a bad one. "It can be very difficult. There are a thousand problems every day that need to be solved. For every task that you accomplish, there are fifty more demanding your attention. When something goes wrong, it is always your responsibility. People only take notice of your work when you make a mistake. However, when you accomplish something important, the job can be very rewarding, no matter how thankless."

When her husband was finally finished, Yuka murmured to herself more than to her husband, "I can't imagine why anyone would actually want such a job.

"Pride," Yoshio answered, quickly and bluntly. "It is mostly pride. When your family has done the same thing for generations and all been successful, you don't want to be the one weak link in the chain. You want to prove to your parents that your life and work have value, that they didn't waste their time, money, and genes to bring you up and educate you." The businessman swallowed hard, wondering if that was the same way that his sons felt about the Ootori Group. He would hate to imagine that they felt the same deep, seething resentment for a path that he had planned out for them long before they had been born or their parents even conceived. "But as I said, when you _do_ accomplish something, when you _do_ achieve that validation, it is more than worth it because that is what you _live for_."

"But how are you supposed to feel pride for something that is never acknowledged?" Yuka pushed around bits of food, more interested in the conversation and her husband's company than actually eating. "The reason humans learn to appreciate their achievements is because they're told what they're doing is good and helpful and is important. If you never receive praise, as you said, then, how are you supposed to feel proud of yourself when you complete something that's entirely expected of you? That's like being proud that you're able to breathe every day."

Yoshio had completely abandoned his silverware and all pretense of eating. He slid his plate to the side and rested his elbows on the table, folding his arms and leaning forward, signaling that he was completely engrossed in the conversation at hand. "I suppose you look to yourself for validation, and to others for _indirect_ praise. The masses never acknowledge _you_ but something helpful like a new hospital or state-of-the-art x-ray machine or an advanced medicine will draw appreciation from someone somewhere. And when you had a hand in bringing that useful item to life, when _it_ is praised, it is the same as you being praised. Whatever it is that gets people to acknowledge you becomes like your child."

No sooner had the words left his mouth than Yoshio was hit with a stab of realization. He had devoted more time and attention to his work than he had to his physical flesh and blood children. Yuka looked up just in time to see that same realization hit her husband's face like a brick. It seemed both of them had put their attention away from their children; for her it had been intentional and for him it had been accidental.

"Work is important to sustain a family," she said carefully as she pushed her plate away, trying to help him feel at least a little better. "If you hadn't worked so hard to expand the business then how knows where the Ootori family would be now? It's because of you that our children were able to get the best schools and live the most comfortable lives."

"But what difference did it make?" Yoshio asked, his voice strained. "What does it matter if Kyoya was able to go to the best schools and lead a comfortable and privileged life? He will be dead in two weeks and all of that money and advantage will have been for nothing." He looked up at his wife, an absolutely haunted look in his eyes. "You saw his expression today, Yuka. A kind word, praise, attention…it would have meant more to Kyoya than all of the private schools and business deals and fancy houses and cars in the world."

Yuka smiled gently and reached her hand across the table to grasp his, the gesture becoming more sentimental every time. "I know," she murmured, "but it's too late for what-ifs and should-have-dones. It's too late to think about any difference there could have been for our son…all we can do now is be there for him and provide him with the attention he needs…the attention he deserves…and try to make the last of his time more comfortable."

Yoshio put his other hand gently on top of Yuka's. He hadn't noticed before how soft and small her hands were; they were like a doll's. He squeezed softly. "You're right. It is too late to fix the past. All we can do now is give Kyoya all the attention and care that we can while he is still with us." The patriarch gave his wife a sad, strange smile. It didn't seem fair that this revelation came at the cost of Kyoya's life. Fate was reaping the rewards of Yoshio's treatment of his youngest son, without giving him adequate time to fix anything; to make amends for his errors.

"It sounds like a plan," she agreed quietly. She kept her husband's gaze and gripped his hand tighter. "How do you think our lives would have been if we didn't have this silly company to look after?"

Yoshio swallowed, visceral emotions taking over him. No matter how much of value had been lost, the fact remained that so much of his life was tied up in what Yuka had deemed a 'silly company'. However, the businessman was committed to controlling his temper, to not making a scene and ruining the closeness between him and his wife that had not existed for so long, if ever. He counted slowly backwards from twenty, breathing deeply until his anger had abated.

"I don't know, Yuka," he answered stiffly. "I never really thought about it. I am an Ootori first and foremost and always have been. I can't imagine a life different than that."

Yuka looked down. She could easily sense her husband's anger and though she was glad that he had tried to bite it back, she knew by his expression just how much her words had affected him. "I upset you," she murmured. "I'm sorry. I've just…never handled a company before. I don't understand the responsibilities or time put into it or the pride that one may feel through its accomplishments. I've only ever known the fighting or denial over who the company would be entrusted to. It all seemed like silly business to me…not something a family should be broken over." She squeezed her husband's hand. "I can't know how much the Ootori Group means to you, Yoshio, but you've done such a good job in making it into such a fine corporation."

Yoshio sighed and reached over the table to tile Yuka's chin up, so that their eyes were meeting again. "Forgive me, Yuka. The company is very important to me; it is an essential part of who I am, yes. But our family—you and the children—is what I should have been putting first. All these years, I thought I was doing just that, and only now do I realize how wrong that I was. The five of you didn't need more wealth and position. You needed something that I was incapable of providing. That is my fault, not yours or anyone else's."

"I can't exactly be your fault either. You were providing for the family and making the company into something bigger, something better, for when Yuuichi took it over." Yuka smiled and grasped his other hand, the one holding up her chin, with her free one. "We both made mistakes, it seems…selfish reasons with good intentions. It's all we can do now to bring the family closer."

It didn't make up for all the opportunities he had wasted and all the damage he had caused, but Yoshio had wanted to provide for his family; to make certain that they would be taken care of after he was gone, and to make sure that he could turn over a stable source of income to his sons when the time finally came. As the saying goes, his road to hell had been paved with good intentions.

"We don't seem to be doing much eating tonight," he laughed, gently squeezing Yuka's hand. "Speaking of Yuuichi, perhaps we should call the children now, before it gets too late in the night." He didn't want to wake the children up, or call them only to find that they had already made unchangeable plans for the next day.

Yuka nodded. "I'll go phone them." She hesitated for a brief moment, her anxiety at her being the bearer or bad news and desire to stay like this at the table with Yoshio for a while longer urging her not to go, but finally she released her husband's hands and stood from the table. She headed towards the study to use the landline, hoping that it would incite her children to answer their phone more than using her mobile would. After a brief decision, she decided to call up Fuyumi first. She may as well get the hysterical child out of the way before the others.

Yoshio followed Yuka down the hall, waiting at the study door, but not entering. He wanted his wife to know that he was there; he wanted her to sense his presence and know that his strength and support were open to her. He also wanted to give her space. This was something to do, he knew. The most difficult to tell someone that a person you both loved was going to die soon, and far too young at that.

Fuyumi was startled from her nightly reading by the sound of her telephone. Standing up, she walked to the desk to check the caller ID. To her surprise, it was the Ootori family estate calling. Fuyumi _never_ received calls from the house. Her father wanted her to spend time with her husband and become independent from her family, and her mother wasn't one for friendly phone calls. The only person at the house that Fuyumi called anymore was Kyoya but they always communicated by cell phone. Though she was ecstatic that one of her parents might be calling her, a shiver of dread ran up her spine. What if it was an emergency?

She quickly picked up the phone, so fast that she nearly fumbled with it. "Hello?"

"Hello Fuyumi," Yuka whispered, sitting down as she cradled the phone against her ear. "I'm sorry to call you." She glanced up, seeing Yoshio at the door and appreciating his being there. It was hard enough to have this conversation, so knowing that someone was there to support her made her feel a little more at ease. "I don't want to shock you or anything, alright? But this is important…" She withdrew a deep breath and closed her eyes. There was a brief pause as she tried to gather her words. "Kyoya…He's in the hospital. He had an accident recently and we found that he has a heart condition—a severe one." She swallowed, feeling sick one her own words. "He only has a number of days to live, Fuyumi."

Fuyumi blinked, stunned. She was convinced that this was a terrible dream from which she would soon awake. However, as the moments passed in silence as she reached down to pinch her arm, she realized that this was a nightmare, but it was a real-life one. She reeled in shock, trying to take in her mother's words. _Kyoya…hospital accident…heart condition…number of days to live…_ She latched on to that last point. Kyoya only had a number of days to live. Her little brother was _dying_ at age seventeen.

Fuyumi knew that her mother had urged her not to be shocked, but she couldn't help it. She took a handful of shuddering breaths, trying to muster the words needed for a response but none came. She broke down in hysterical tears and sobbed into the receiver. She wished she was a child again, and that she was there with her mother who would take her in her arms and attempt to comfort her. But Fuyumi was a twenty-six year old woman who had just been told that her brother was going to die. There was nothing that could console her.

Yuka closed her eyes and gripped the hem of her dress as she listened to her daughter sob over the phone. This felt just like when Fuyumi was little and she had to be told that the family dog had died. Except this time she couldn't just wrap the poor girl in her arms and she couldn't promise to get another dog to make her feel better either; her brother was dying and that was something you couldn't replace with soothing words and a promise to get a new one.

"I'm sorry, dear," she whispered, holding the receiver tightly against her ear. "I was hoping to get the family out to visit Kyoya tomorrow afternoon…He needs time to be with his family and we all need a chance to…" She nearly choked on her own words. "To say our goodbyes. Would tomorrow at four work for you?"

Fuyumi did her best to swallow her tears. She nodded, even though her mother couldn't see the gesture. "Yes, of course I'll be there." She couldn't remember if she had anything else planned for tomorrow afternoon, but whatever it was could certainly wait. "Did you want to meet at the hospital, or should I come to the house?"

"We will meet at the hospital," Yuka answered. She didn't think that she would be able to stand a car ride with three of her children, knowingly on the way to see her dying fourth. "We'll all meet in the lobby and then we can go up together." Imagining the scene made her chest ache. She couldn't even imagine how her other sons were going to respond to the news.

Fuyumi sniffled loudly. She didn't want this. She wasn't supposed to outlive her younger brother. It wasn't fair. They were all supposed to live long, happy, successful lives, and then die peacefully in bed when they were old and wrinkled. This wasn't supposed to happen. She wasn't supposed to have to watch her little brother die before he was old enough to drive or drink or get married. It was all spectacularly unfair. "I-I'll meet you there, then." Fuyumi managed to respond, voice trembling. "Four o'clock at the hospital. I'll make sure to be on time." A heartbroken laugh forced its way through her voice. Fuyumi was notorious in her family for always running ten to fifteen minutes late for everything. Now she was promising to be on time to bid her dying brother farewell…the last thing she would ever want to be prompt for.

"Thank you, Fuyumi…Have a nice night." What a cruel way to end a phone call; with such a hollow niceties, but what else was Yuka supposed to do? A family member was dying, a family member who had scarcely turned seventeen at that. It all seemed terribly unfair. "I love you, Fuyumi."

When the call ended, Yuka phoned Akito next. It seemed he was still studying for finals at medical school…that's right. Finals were in a matter of days. It was a terrible time to disturb him, but even so she went along with explaining what happened to Kyoya. Akito's reaction was tamer than Fuyumi's, consisting of quiet, disbelieving whispers morphing into angry shouts and finally silence. After two whole minutes of nothing but quiet breathing and the occasional muffled sob on the other end, he had agreed to come to the hospital the next day.

"One child left," Yuka murmured to herself as she rang for Yuuichi.

Yuuichi was at his desk, working. He took after his father in that regard. If the man thought about it, he couldn't even remember seeing his father asleep. He couldn't remember a single night when the patriarch of the Ootori family hadn't been burning the midnight oil long after Yuuichi himself had gone to bed. That position would belong to him someday, and it would only benefit him to learn these habits now.

The heir apparent had just put down his pen and began to rub his aching temples when his telephone rang. He wondered who could possibly be calling at this hour, and was a bit surprised to see the Ootori Mansion on his Caller ID. He hadn't spoken with his father in several days. There had been some kerfuffle with Kyoya and the Ootori patriarch hadn't been very public or talkative since then. Yuuichi rubbed the weariness from his eyes and picked up the telephone. "Good evening."

"Good evening, Yuuichi." Yuka leaned back in the chair and tugged at some loose strands of hair. She was feeling weary after all of these phone calls and she wasn't sure if this one would be the easiest or hardest. She easily gauged how her other two children would respond to the news, but Yuuichi's response was unpredictable because he held his father's stoicism. "I apologize for the late hour, but this is important and your father and I agreed that it couldn't wait…" She took a deep breath and used the same rehearsed words that she had for Fuyumi and Akito. "Kyoya is in the hospital. He had an accident the day of the National Meeting. The doctors found that he has a severe heart condition. According to the doctors, he only has a matter of days left."

Yuuichi was silent for a few moments. His mind quickly processed what his mother had said and what it meant. He didn't react with grief, as Fuyumi had, or with disbelief and anger like Akito. If Kyoya was dying, and he had no reason to doubt his mother's word, then there was nothing that Yuuichi could do about it. Getting hysterical wouldn't help the situation. Cold as it was, his analytical mind shifted to what would become of Kyoya's company stocks. This wasn't because he valued money above his younger brother's life, but it was a more rational subject. Yuuichi understood stocks and bonds and company finances. He could control such things. The untimely death of his younger brother was well out of his control, and he wouldn't admit it to himself, but that did frighten him.

"I see," he responded to his mother, not quite sure what else to say.

Yuka was somewhat surprised at her son's simple response, though at the same time she understood why. Yuuichi was most like his father out of all of the children and Yoshio tended to bottle all of his emotions until they came flooding out, like they had today. She knew that Yuuichi would come to a similar point eventually, but she wasn't about to force him there so soon. "The family is meeting at the hospital at four tomorrow to see Kyoya. Will you be able to make it?"

With his free hand, Yuuichi picked up his day planner and thumbed to tomorrow's schedule. "I have an appointment tomorrow afternoon, but I should be able to make it to the hospital by 4:15." Yuuichi wasn't like his emotional sister. His way of coping with grief was to ignore it; to pretend like nothing was out of the ordinary; to go about with his life as usual. The less attention he paid to his dying brother, the less it would hurt. So no, he wouldn't rearrange his schedule. He would get to the hospital when it was convenient and not a moment sooner.

Yuka sighed quietly and shifted the receiver to her other hand. "Alright…We'll be in his room when you get there." She felt sick to her stomach. Granted, she had to have seen this emotionally distant response coming, but hearing her son admit that he would actually be late to seeing his _dying brother_ and apparently feeling no regret about the whole thing left a horrid taste in her mouth. "I love you, Yuuichi."

Yuuichi was a little stunned. He hadn't heard his mother proclaim love for him since he was fourteen years old. Yuka Ootori had never been a particularly clingy or tender mother, but she had been involved in his life a fair amount until his teenage years. Around the time he reached puberty and Kyoya was born, his mother had become incredibly distant—not just towards Yuuichi, but all of his siblings. This sudden reversal of her attitude surprised him, and he didn't quite know how to answer. "Thank you, mother."

"I'll see you tomorrow," she whispered before ending the call. She replaced the receiver and promptly buried her face in her hands. The phone calls had made the situation all too real for her. She'd managed to hold herself together through the calls, but talking to her children just sent waves of nostalgic memories swimming through her mind, which all ultimately led back to Kyoya. Him when he was little; him learning to walk, to read; when he asked question after question to the servants only to respond to their answers with "but why?"; him jumping for joy at some pleasant thing that, at the time, probably wasn't very spectacular but to a tiny child it meant the whole world. It tore at her chest and she wished with all of her heart that she had been more involved in Kyoya's life, and in all of her children's lives. Even Yuuichi, who had been the oldest, had only received her attention for fourteen years. After Kyoya was born she'd abandoned all of them and now it hurt to think about that fact.

Yoshio wasn't the most intuitive of people, but even he could sense how defeated and devastated his wife was. The businessman approached Yuka and, without a moment to think about it, enveloped her in his arms, holding her close. "It is alright, Yuka. It's going to be okay." It was a lie, but what else could he say to his distraught wife? She needed comfort and support right now, not to be reminded that they would soon be planning a funeral. They would have to buy a box, put their son in it, and then bury that box in the ground where they could never see Kyoya again. Everything was _not_ going to be okay, but Yoshio needed to act like it would be, for his sanity and for Yuka's if for no other reason. "How did it go with the children? Can they all come tomorrow?"

"Yes," Yuka replied shakily, hugging Yoshio back and burying her face into his shoulder. They were increasingly becoming each other's support and although that was not a bad thing, she wished that none of this was happening so they wouldn't have to experience such pains. "Yuuichi is going to be late though…he has a meeting…" Repeating his reasoning felt laughable. His brother was dying and yet there was some meeting that he couldn't afford to reschedule? Was this his way of coping or did he honestly not care?

Yoshido pulled away from the embrace slightly so that he could look into his wife's eyes; he could scarcely believe what he had just heard. His eldest son was going to be late coming to the hospital to see his dying brother because of a meeting. What kind of meeting could possibly be so important? Didn't Yuuichi have any loyalty?

The businessman rubbed his aching temples. "It seems my bad habits have rubbed off on him," he muttered regretfully. His son had learned to prioritize work over more valuable things. It had taken the death of his own child to bring the patriarch to this realization. Hopefully he could re-teach his son before it was too late, and he had to suffer in order to come to his senses.

"Fuyumi said she would be on time for once," Yuka added, laughing a little as though that would lighten the air. "She was so upset, poor dear...I don't know how she's going to react when she actually sees Kyoya..." She didn't want her daughter's reaction to be too much for her son. At this point, she had no idea what would set off his heart and she was beginning to doubt this whole idea.

Yoshio sensed his wife's misgivings and held her again. His daughter and youngest son had always been close, the way that Yuuichi and Akito had always been. It made sense that the hypersensitive Fuyumi would be the one to make the biggest fuss. "We will just have to try and keep her calm. There can be pitfalls to caring _too much_ , the way Fuyumi does." There had to be some sort of sensible middle-ground between Fuyumi's overly-emotional compassion and Yuuichi's distant, logical apathy. It must be possible to be both kind and practical, but Yoshio didn't know how to achieve such a medium, which was why he had never tried. He stuck to ice, because that required less maintenance and seemed like the stronger option.

"Akito seemed okay," Yuka added finally. "He was clearly upset at first but seemed to calm down after a couple minutes...I think he'll be the glue holding our dysfunctional family together tomorrow." She smiled slightly. She'd never understood how Akito had turned out so unlike the two of them. He didn't have Yoshio's emotional distance, yet he did have his intelligence and planning. He didn't have her emotional fragility, though she always hid hers away, but he did seem to keep her temper that she tried not to flaunt about. He was simultaneously the most and least like the two of them.

Yoshio chuckled softly. Who would have dreamed that his hot-headed middle son would be acting the most 'normal' in this situation? "Thank goodness someone will be able to keep it together tomorrow." Yoshio didn't know how he would do. It seemed that every time he set foot in that hospital room, his emotions were multiplied tenfold, whether anger or grief or fear. Normally, Yoshio didn't mind hospitals; they were his business, after all. But there was something about having his own child trapped and dying in one that made him hate the place, made all his negative emotions tear loose from his heart. "Thank you for coming, and for asking the children to come. I don't know if I could do it alone." He let Yuka see his vulnerability.

"Thank you for staying," she echoed. "I know I couldn't have done it without your support, silent or not." Yuka knew her husband was never one to show his emotions, and the expression on his face was enough to show that he trusted her enough to reveal the side of his that he kept locked away. She placed a gentle hand on his cheek and without giving proper thought to her actions, she leaned up on her toes and kissed him.

Yoshio couldn't remember the last time he had shared a kiss with Yuka. He knew that he had never kissed Yuka for real, because he wanted to. Their displays of affection were always a show for the outside world, proof that the Ootori family wasn't falling apart. Yoshio made up her mind to change that. He returned Yuka's kiss slowly, using the moment their lips touched to express his gratitude and his dependence on her presence in his life.

Yuka had at first been apprehensive when she realized just what she's initiated, and had been about to withdraw from the embarrassing act, but then Yoshio returned the affection and she felt herself melt into his hold. She wasn't exactly certain when she had fallen in love with Yoshio, though she guessed it was some time either before or after Akito's birth, yet she had never acknowledged it. After she distanced herself from her children, she did the same with her complicated feelings toward Yoshio. But now they all came swooping back and it warmed her heart to know that Yoshio returned those feelings, at least a little bit.

Yoshio placed a warm hand on Yuka's cheek and held her closer to him with his other arm. He'd had no idea earlier whether he loved his wife. He wasn't familiar enough with the emotion to make a call there. But if what he'd felt today in the hospital for Kyoya was love, then the only logical conclusion he could draw was that he was in love with Yuka as well. He had probably been for a long time, but lacked the confidence to acknowledge his feelings for her. This whole experience had been eye-opening, and while he wished that this clarity didn't have to come at the cost of his son's life, Yoshio was grateful for this timely lesson. There was still time to change all of it. His relationship with Yuka and his children...there was still time to improve it.

 _Thank goodness..._ he thought to himself. He would have hated to have this realization on his deathbed, when there would have been nothing to be done.

Yuka finally released the kiss and relaxed her head against his chest. His heartbeat could be heard through his suit. For her, there was no need for words at that moment. They'd exhausted too many tears and words that day for them to mean anything anymore. The emotions surging through her were enough, and she hoped that Yoshio could somehow sense them like she felt she could sense his.

Yoshio brushed the loose strands of Yuka's hair out of face so that he could see her brilliant eyes more clearly. He looked at her tenderly for a moment, feeling waves of affection coming from her. Either her emotions had become stronger, or Yoshio was just now gaining the ability to feel them. He was stunned by the depth of her feelings for him. "Yuka," he whispered softly, "will you sleep with me tonight?"

Yuka looked up at her husband, not answering for a brief moment. It had been so long since they had shared a bed together—they were even sleeping in separate rooms now—that the thought of having another person beside her as she slept seemed so foreign. But she no longer wanted to be alone. She wanted to be by Yoshio's side, even when they were both deep in slumber. Finally, Yuka nodded.

Yoshio took his wife's hand and led her to his bedroom, where he planned on holding her all through the night while they attempted to sleep and forget their troubles for a few short, sweet hours.


	33. Chapter 33

Yoshio and Yuka had just arrived in the hospital lobby. The businessman had waved off all of the workers who had tried to come up to him and his wife and cater to them. The Ootori family really needed to be alone right now. Its patriarch had his arm wrapped protectively around his wife's shoulders. They had spent a peaceful, almost happy night together, and he didn't want to lose the newfound closeness between them to the sadness of the environment.

The businessman checked his watch. The time was 3:57. Fuyumi and Akito would be arriving shortly.

It was Akito who was the first to arrive at the hospital, always one for being early. He almost did a double take when he saw his parents together. He hadn't seen them occupy five square feet of the same space since he was eleven, before Kyoya was born. Now, seeing his father have an arm wrapped around his mother comfortingly, tenderly, made his heart spin with confusion. He couldn't say that he was exactly upset about it, though. It was every child's dream to wish that their parents were happily together and seeing his parents together made the whole situation seem just a little less sad.

Yoshio looked up as he heard another set of footsteps approaching him and Yuka, and his expression softened when he saw it was Akito. He squeezed his wife's shoulders gently, reassuring her that he would return soon. He stood up, fixed his suit, and closed the gap between himself and Akito, holding out his hand. When Akito extended his own, they shook hands, and then Yoshio pulled his middle child into an embrace and held him for what was actually a minute but felt like a lifetime. It wasn't just Kyoya. Yoshio was keenly aware of the neglect and pressure he had inflicted on _all_ of his children, and he didn't want to lose any of them, literally or metaphorically.

Akito had to admit, though, that this was getting _really_ weird. His mother told him that she loves him, he could understand. Sentiment in a mother almost never failed. Seeing his parents closely together was plausible. They needed emotional support through something like this. But his father embracing him with such power and care was unimaginable. Had he missed something? Or was this all because his parents had come to terms with his brother's death?

Whatever the reason, Akito's heart swelled and he lost his uptight air for a moment and felt like a little boy again as he hugged his father. It was a warm hug that radiated almost too much emotion for Akito to handle. Yoshio held his son close for a few moments more before releasing him and putting his hands on Akito's shoulders. He studied his child's face intently.

After a pause, Yoshio spoke softly. "I am proud of the man that you have become, Akito. I am pleased with how hard you always work and the strong character that you have built up for yourself. Never forget that."

A tiny laugh escaped Akito's lips and he blinked his eyes quickly against the possible tears forming in his eyes. "What am I supposed to say to that?" he murmured quietly as he swallowed down another shaky chuckle. The words melted his heart before he really understood why. Kyoya had spoken with him a few times before about his desire for his father's approval and Akito had never really given it much thought; school took up too much of his time to consider his brother's words. Now that he was actually being praised, he understood exactly what Kyoya meant. His heart soared with fond memories of being a child, before the Ootori Group became his father's top priority and they still felt like a family. "Look at you, getting all sentimental…"

A ghost of a smile passed Yoshio's lips. How had Akito grown up so quickly without him ever noticing? It seemed like only yesterday that a small, scraggly-haired boy was fighting him about bedtime. Now that boy was a man who only had one more year of medical school before graduating and going off to earn his MBA. Yoshio's children had grown up without him and it was a deep regret now.

Speaking of children, it was precisely 4:00 when Fuyumi ran into the hospital lobby. She had intended to arrive early, but the universe had conspired against her as usual. She was out of breath and stopped to collect herself, looking up to see her father and brother Akito looking at each other with more affection than she had seen in years. Her mouth fell open and she almost didn't believe what her eyes were telling her. Her father and brother looked almost… _content_.

Yuka noticed her daughter enter the lobby while her husband and son were sharing their moment. She walked over and moved a lock of dislocated hair from her face, sudden maternal instincts overtaking her actions.

"Hello Fuyumi," she greeted gently. Her daughter had become such a fine young woman. She was beautiful and kind and caring and determined enough to arrive on time when she normally failed to do so. "You've grown so tall since I remember."

Fuyumi blinked before a happy smile spread across her lips, not quite reaching her eyes, however, which were clouded with worry. She loved her mother, and the two of them had been close for a very long time, until around the time that she had turned nine. Fuyumi had expected some distance with the birth of her younger brother, as she would no longer be the baby of the family, but Kyoya's birth had seemed to cut her mother off from the entire family completely and Fuyumi had never understood why. She never blamed Kyoya, of course, because he was only a baby. There was no way that he could be held accountable for the change that came over her mother. But Fuyumi had always wondered.

She laughed softly, a sound like the tinkling of chimes. "It's probably just my new shoes; they make me seem taller than I actually am." Fuyumi didn't want to acknowledge that her mother was possibly shrinking with age or that she herself had grown taller and her mother hadn't noticed until now.

Yuka hesitated for a moment before doing as her husband had done and hugged her daughter tightly. "Thank you for coming. I'm sorry how distant of a mother I was. You and the others deserved more than that." It felt so strange, being this close to her daughter and outwardly showing such affection after seventeen years. It was as though every maternal feeling she had struggled to repress was suddenly bubbling to the surface and she wanted to hug and coddle all of her children after such a long period of neglect.

Stunned by her mother's embrace, Fuyumi didn't move for a moment before promptly returning the hug, soaking in seventeen years worth of love and affection. "It's all right, mother." The kind, loving daughter of the Ootori family repressed any hurt or loneliness that she had felt during these long years. She would feel guilty for blaming her mother for any unhappiness she had experienced, even if she believed deep down under walls of denial that her mother was at least partially responsible. "I love you. I know that you did the best you could."

Yuka's grip tightened for a moment. She _hadn't_ tried her hardest. She hadn't even tried. For seventeen years she had ignored her children for her own selfish reasons and yet Fuyumi was forgiving her for such a deed. That proved even more how much of a wonderful person her daughter had grown into. Finally she released her daughter and looked at her for a long moment, wondering how such a kind and selfless person could really be her daughter.

"So where's Yuuichi, then?" Akito asked, breaking up the quiet affection of both parties. "He's usually one for punctuality.

Yoshio's faint smile faltered and he sighed deeply. "Yuuichi said that he would be coming late. He had a meeting, apparently, that could not be missed." He was still slightly bitter about his eldest son not finding his trip to see his younger, fatally-ill brother important enough to tousle his schedule for a bit. "He will meet us in Kyoya's room later. We should go up now."

Fuyumi wrapped one arm around her mother's shoulder and used the hand on her opposite arm to hold her mother's hand, supporting the matriarch and guiding her upstairs.

Éclair and Kyoya had been playing cards and laughing when the group had entered the room. Éclair's blue eyes widened in surprise when she saw who the group was: Yoshio and Yuka Ootori followed by a young man and woman, who Éclair assumed were two of Kyoya's three siblings.

There was a large lump in Fuyumi's throat all of a sudden. She didn't know how she was supposed to act around her brother. Would Kyoya want her to be strong and pretend like nothing was out of the ordinary? Or would her younger brother want her to cry, to be distressed and shower him with affection? She worried about upsetting him.

She squeezed her mother's hand, seeking a bit of support in return. Yuka's hand tightened around Fuyumi's. It still pained her to see her son hooked up to so many machines, although she did relax for a moment when she saw that Kyoya looked healthier and not as tired as with their visit the day before. Her heart quickly seized again when she was reminded that appearances meant nothing. Kyoya was still going to die.

Yoshio nodded courteously when he met the eyes of Éclair. "Good afternoon, Mademoiselle Tonnerre." His eyes flickered over to Kyoya and his expression softened considerably. "How are you feeling, Kyoya? I've brought some visitors to see you."

"I can see that," Kyoya commented, looking to his two siblings. He had no idea why his parents were visiting him for the second time in as many days, nor why they had decided to bring his siblings. He was dying, yes, but he hadn't expected a family get-together so quickly. He nodded to his brother and smiled kindly to his sister. "Akito, Fuyumi, this is Éclair." He gestured slightly to the woman in question and squeezed her hand. He hesitated for a moment before adding, "My fiancée."

Akito's eyebrows furrowed, the pain of seeing his brother in a hospital repressed for long enough to wonder about his statement. Wasn't he to be engaged to someone named Tadeshi? Their father had clearly called her 'Tonnerre', so what was this? He glanced over at his father to gauge his reaction, but Yoshio's expression had remained unfazed.

Fuyumi suddenly broke away from her mother, running to her brother's bedside and enveloping Kyoya in a huge protective hug. She did her best to keep from crying, not wanting to upset her younger sibling. The worst part of the situation was that Kyoya didn't appear to be failing in health. He was covered in healing cuts and bruises, one of his arms was in a cast, and he had lost a bit of weight, but other than that her brother appeared to be perfectly healthy. His killer was silent and invisible and that killed Fuyumi inside. She almost wished that her brother had visible symptoms that could be treated. There was _nothing_ that she could do for Kyoya.

She petted her brother's head affectionately and held him close. "I love you, Kyoya. I love you so much."

"I love you too," Kyoya murmured, giving a small smile at her words. She had always been affectionate, but it still made him feel warm inside to hear such words when they'd been lacking in his life until recently.

Akito watched his sister throw her arms around Kyoya and he cleared his throat, clearly uncomfortable. He wasn't one to proudly proclaim that he loved his brother; he took after his father too much in that respect. And at the moment he really didn't want to acknowledge the fact that he would never see his brother again after just a number of days. A reality like that was too painful to think about for very long.

So instead, he looked to Éclair and nodded. "It's nice to meet you. You seem like a fine young woman for my brother to marry."

Éclair immediately sprang from the bed, fixing her hair—which was slightly mussed from all of Kyoya's petting—and clothing and approached the other Ootori son with a more professional air. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Ootori-san." She curtsied politely, trying to figure out if this was Yuuichi, the eldest son, or Akito, the middle son. She was leaning more towards Akito, going by the man's approximate age and carriage. "Thank you very much for the compliment, though I assure you that I am the fortunate one."

Akito's eyebrows rose only slightly. She made it clear that Kyoya was better for her than the other way around. He wasn't sure if this was pure honesty or an attempt to please him. She seemed kind enough and was definitely polite, whichever way she meant her statement. If Kyoya was to live out a longer life, he wouldn't be disappointed that she was his soon-to-be wife.

Éclair's smile became more sincere. "I do my best, Ootori-san. Your younger brother deserves everything which is within my power to give." Kyoya had saved Éclair's life, given her a reason to live. She loved him, and only despaired that there was nothing more that she could do. If only she could exchange her life for his. "I am so happy that you and your family have come today. I know that it will raise Kyoya's spirits." Her fiancé had seemed so much lighter after yesterday; having the love of his parents confirmed to him and given him so much love. Kyoya would certainly be happy to have other visitors.

"I don't really know about that," Akito admitted with a tiny sigh. "Yuuichi and I have never really been close with him. Fuyumi might make him feel happier, but it's just a little…awkward for me to be with him." It wasn't that Akito didn't want to be with his brother; quite the opposite. He longed to be able to hug his brother and apologize for all of the mean-spirited comments he'd made about Kyoya's goals to snatch the title of patriarch away from their eldest brother. He wanted to be able to make his brother smile when he'd never done so before, but at this point, he couldn't even imagine how.

Éclair's eyes softened and she reached out to put a hand on Akiot's arm. She had been in the same situation once: unsure of how to console another human being, of how to penetrate their barriers and apologize for being so distant and cold. "I know all too well how uncomfortable it can be. But I am sure that just being here today means the world to Kyoya. Sometimes the simpler actions are the ones that carry the most meaning."

"I can only hope so." Akito returned her smile with a smaller, less certain one, but he appreciated her gesture and made a mental note to keep the Tonnerres in good relation with the Ootoris. He didn't know what her parents were like, but if they were as generous and kindhearted as Éclair seemed to be, then the families would probably get along well. Not to mention that Éclair was going to need just as much support as his family when Kyoya finally passed.

Yoshio couldn't help but look at his watch. It was 4:10. His frown continued to deepen with every moment that Yuuichi was delayed.

Fuyumi broke the embrace slowly, continuing to hold her brother by the shoulders, not wanting to let Kyoya go ever. "How are you feeling? Are you comfortable enough? Can I get you anything?" The young woman knew that she was probably flooding Kyoya with more questions than he felt comfortable answering, but she only had so much time to pamper her younger brother and show him her love. Tears sprang into her eyes as she remembered a conversation with her brother that had occurred only two years ago. Fuyumi had asked Kyoya if he would ever be happy and he had answered that happiness didn't matter to him. Was it even possible for Kyoya to find joy in the little time that he had left?

Kyoya chuckled lightly. He appreciated the thought. "My pillows are comfortable, I don't require anything and I'm…" He paused. "I'm feeling fine." He shifted uncomfortably. He felt utterly healthy, physically, but emotionally he felt drained with coming to terms with his fate. "And what of you, Fuyumi? How is your husband?"

A smile spread across Fuyumi's lips, though it still did not climb high enough to light up her eyes. She was too sad, too worried. "Natsuhiko is a wonderful man, and quite brilliant. He has so many fascinating ideas and I know he'd love…" She cut herself off, having almost made the mistake of telling Kyoya that her husband would value her brother's input. That would never happen, and there was no use in pretending that it was. She bit her lip softly before composing herself and returning her gaze. "The two of us are very happy together. What about you?" Fuyumi glanced at Éclair. She had never even _heard_ of this young lady before today. "Is your fiancée a peasant girl? Has she been taking good care of you?" Kyoya wasn't in a position to fall in love, nor was it in his character, so Fuyumi was sure that this was an arranged marriage.

Kyoya looked over at Éclair and smiled warmly. Éclair was one of the best things that could have happened to him in his lifetime, and whether or not his father approved of her didn't matter in his mindset. He would not hesitate to push her out of the way of a bus a second time. She was endlessly kindhearted, whether she believed so or not, and she had spent several sleepless nights here to make sure he was comfortable.

"She is the best person I could ever hope to fall in love with," he responded quietly, his smile never leaving his lips.

Both of Fuyumi's eyebrows rose. Did Kyoya, her little brother who was always so practical and manipulative, just say that he was _in love_ with this girl? Everything seemed upside down since she had learned of Kyoya's prognosis: her father and mother were acting affectionate and supportive, her oldest brother Yuuichi was late, her other brother Akito was being level-headed and considerate, and now her younger brother was in love? She was happy for Kyoya, of course, but completely flummoxed by how quickly and drastically her brother's illness had affected her family. Realizing how fragile life was seemed to have forced her parents and siblings to reevaluate what was important to them.

"Éclair must be a very special girl," Fuyumi said with a smile. Not just any woman would have been able to steal Kyoya's heart this way.

"More than you can imagine," Kyoya agreed as he finally looked away from his fiancée. He felt warm simply by looking at her and, if he was being honest, if it wasn't for her being there for him in this situation, he would probably be a despairing mess. "And I do appreciate you and the family coming out to see me, Fuyumi. I know that you're all busy and it makes me…happy that any of you would bother to change your schedules for me." He smiled slightly. This attention he was receiving because of his illness made him happy, as sickening as the thought was. His family actually felt less dysfunctional than it was, with them all huddled around his bed and in the hospital room.

Fuyumi's eyes were affectionate as she brushed a few stray locks of hair out of Kyoya's face. "It wasn't a bother at all, Kyoya. You're family. All of us were happy to come!" She tried to forget the fact that their oldest brother still wasn't there. Surely Yuuichi had just been delayed; he wouldn't choose to be this late on purpose. Fuyumi was just happy that their parents had broken the news to them sooner rather than later. She would have hated to only learn the truth when her brother was already dead.

She kissed his forehead gently and whispered, "Are you happy?" It would be a miracle if Éclair had been able to give Kyoya that as well.

Kyoya looked up at his sister for a split second before looking back at Éclair. Happiness…it had been something that seemed even more out of the question than love. He'd experienced spurts of happiness with the Host Club, but stresses of daily life always weighed down on him longer than the happiness lasted. Since he could remember, he never thought he'd really _be happy_ , only that he'd be successful or the equivalent of such. But now…

"Yes," he murmured, "I am very happy."

Fuyumi burst into tears, no longer being able to contain her turbulent emotions. All she had ever wanted for Kyoya was for him to be happy. That was why she had encouraged her brother's relationship with Tamaki Suoh; Kyoya had seemed so much freer and more light-hearted after meeting Tamaki and founding the Host Club with the precious blond. Now her younger brother was _finally_ happy, and while that was wonderful, the tragedy was that Kyoya's joy could not last. It would be over in a manner of days, and then those who loved him would be left to grieve.

Yuka looked away when her daughter began crying. She couldn't stand to watch the scene as she was too afraid that she would begin crying as well. She took the moment to glance at the door and then up at the clock on the wall. 4:17. Her stomach rolled with distaste at her son's tardiness. No, this wasn't an official meeting that he had to be specifically on time for, but this was his _brother_. How cold of a son could she have had to ignore his family in such a time of need?

Yoshio reached over and squeezed his wife's hand, also upset that even though the minute hand kept crawling around the clock, his eldest son still had not appeared. This was unacceptable. Not only had Yuuichi missed their original time, but he was also tardy by his _own_ deadline.

Akito approached the bed, hoping to pull Fuyumi away from Kyoya as she was controlling her sobs, but was quickly met with his brother's eyes. Maybe what Éclair said was right. Maybe he just needed to talk to him.

"Kyoya, I um…" Akito bit his lip uncertainly. Why were his words failing him now? Sure, he'd never been as eloquent as Yuuichi or Kyoya, but surely he would be able to say _something_ in this situation! "I…" His chest suddenly ached and felt similar to when their father had embraced him. The words suddenly came to him out of nowhere. "I love you Kyoya…and I never told you that when you deserved it growing up and instead I just pulled your hair and was the mean old brother…but I love you."

Akito's declaration of love nearly stole Fuyumi's breath away. Her hot-headed brother had never been the best at expressing emotions. Even as a child, he would show his 'affection' for her by pulling on her pigtails and leaving frogs on her pillow. To hear Akito now tearfully tell Kyoya what he had longed to hear for so long was enough to make her ache and cry. She wrapped her arms around the both of them and pulled them into a group hug.

Kyoya thought that he'd be used to his emotions traveling up and down like a never-ending rollercoaster, but they skyrocketed once more and he tightened his grip around his siblings. Their family had never been close and now, all of a sudden, they were being pulled together so tightly that he didn't want to let go of them every again. He wanted to be a part of this family: the family that loved one another and showed their appreciation and affection and declared their love for one another because this is what a _normal_ family is supposed to be like, isn't it?

Fuyumi held her brothers close, memorizing every inch of them that she could take in. in a different life, in a different familial environment, she and her three siblings might have been very close. She suddenly had this wonderful fantasy of them all going on a picnic together. Yuuichi, the smart one, would organize the basket, choose the location, and spend the afternoon bird watching. Akito, the rash one, would play jokes on the others and want to play a game like frisbee or kite-flying. She would look for flowers to press and meddle in her brothers' lives. And Kyoya, the serene one, would probably just take joy in the sunlight and landscape.

If only they had been born less rich. If only their parents had insisted on them spending time together. If only _she_ had gone out of her way to insert herself in more familial activities. It wasn't fair. Why couldn't they have more time?

"Wouldn't this be a sight," Akito half-joked as he rested his hand atop his younger brother's head. "The three of us, actually acting like siblings…it seems like something from a stupid slice-of-life anime." He joked around and tried to keep his vague grin planted on his lips. If he could just keep going along with this, all these hugs and words and seemingly fantastical things, then he wouldn't have to face the reality of real life. He could keep pretending that they were just visiting Kyoya after his accident and that they were all going to go home soon and actually live like a family for once. If he just believed, then maybe…maybe…

Fuyumi laughed, trying to keep the sound light-hearted without letting any sadness or bitterness slip in. "Well, we _are_ siblings. It's about time that we acted like it."

"Does this mean you'll do my homework for me?" Kyoya suddenly piped up. Akito looked down at him with surprise. His brother had just told a joke—a _joke_ for God's sake! The world definitely was upside down now. But it was a better reality than one that was right side up.

Fuyumi wrapped her arms affectionately around her little brother's neck. "Of course! Your homework, your chores…whatever you want, Kyoya!" her laugh was a little more shaky this time. Would something as simple as doing her brother's homework a night or two really have made him happy? Why couldn't she have done _that_ when the two of them spent time together instead of rummaging through his drawers and being an inconvenience? "W—" Her voice caught in her throat. "Whatever you want to do…"

Kyoya rested a hand on Fuyumi's back and rubbed it gently. "Thank you, Fuyumi," he murmured, closing his eyes and leaning his head against her shoulder. "You're the best sister I could have had." None of them were perfect siblings, but Fuyumi had done her best to try and make him happy, even when he refused such a thing. She had been there when no one else in his family had. Maybe she didn't believe that she did the best job as a sibling, but he couldn't have asked for someone better to take her place.

Another sob forced itself from Fuyumi's chest. She could tell that Kyoya was being sincere. He wasn't just telling her what she wanted to hear since he was dying. She was overjoyed that she had been there for her brother and that he loved her, but also devastated that she hadn't done more. Kyoya's bar for sisters was so low that he didn't understand how much better she could have been.

She smiled sweetly. "I love you, Kyoya. You are the best younger brother that I could have ever had."

Yoshio looked at his watch again, growing more restless by the moment. 4:22. Where _was_ Yuuichi?

"What do you think his excuse will be?" Yuka murmured, not turning her attention away from the clock. With every second that ticked by, she was feeling more and more frustrated.

"It'd better be an impressive excuse," Yoshio whispered in a threatening tone. The harsh edge of his character that had been dulled by Kyoya's failing health was returning in full force. His anger was roaring to a boil. He couldn't believe that Yuuichi was late. Yoshio was five minutes away from absolutely exploding. Heaven help his eldest son if he played the old _no_ excuse card that Yoshio did from time to time.

Yuka took her husband's hand, sensing his rising anger. There was no need for Yoshio to boil here, especially not in front of their dying son. Her touch brought Yoshio back to the present. He knew she was correct; it wouldn't do for him to lose his temper and upset Kyoya. Not when he and his siblings were having such a nice time with each other. He'd made a promise to be calmer, for his youngest son's sake. He couldn't break that promise. Yuka would be so disappointed, and he didn't want to let her down.

Yuka's eyes stayed trained on the clock. Yuuichi was more than ten minutes late now. She was about ready to call him and demand where he was. She turned and craned her neck out of the room to look down the hall, as though willing her eldest son to be walking towards Kyoya's room.

Éclair couldn't help but notice Yoshio and Yuka continue to look at timepieces, and with increasing frequency and irritation. She wondered what could be wrong. Quietly and politely as she could, she approached them and asked in a demur voice, "Excuse me. I don't mean to intrude, but are you waiting for someone?"

While she hated to admit it, Yuka nodded with a sigh. "Our eldest son, Yuuichi. He's running rather late." She silenced herself before she made note of her irritation aloud. It would help no one to gripe about her son's tardiness.

Éclair's prickled a little in distaste. She wasn't a touchy-feely person, except when it came to Kyoya, but even she, Éclair the Ice Queen, wouldn't have been late to the hospital to see a dying sibling. But she couldn't jump to conclusions. Yuuichi was also Kyoya's family, after all; she had to be as cordial as possible.

Sensing that the Ootori parents did not want to leave their children, she asked, "Would you like me to go downstairs and call him, just to inquire on his ETA? It would not be a problem." The hospital didn't allow mobile phones around the sensitive machines keeping Kyoya alive, and the corded phone only worked for in-hospital calls.

Yuka smiled. "That would be lovely, dear, thank you. We'd really appreciate it." She didn't want to have to leave her son's room and was certain that Yoshio felt the same. Éclair, too, must not have truly wanted to leave and instead spend every second she could with Kyoya, but whether it was a chance to get on their good side or simply to give the Ootoris this time alone with Kyoya, Yuka was grateful for Éclair's offer.

Yoshio was reluctant to have Éclair handle a family matter like this, but he preferred not to leave Kyoya while the rest of the family was present. He didn't want anyone—particularly his youngest son—to think that there was something more important than spending time with Kyoya. He was also concerned that any conversation _he_ had over the phone with Yuuichi would end up in a fight, which would make Yuka sad. Yoshio didn't want to do that to his wife. She trusted Éclair with this matter, so he would just have to do the same.

He recited his son's phone number to Éclair and she left the room with only a quiet nod, not wanting to interrupt the happy atmosphere of the Ootori reunion.


	34. Chapter 34

Éclair took the elevator down to the lobby, coughing a couple of times along the way. She couldn't be certain, but it seemed that her temperature was beginning to rise. A fever was the last thing that she needed right now.

She arrived at the ground floor and found a quiet place to make the phone call. She dialed Yuuichi Ootori's number and waited for him to pick up the other line, not certain what to expect.

After four rings, there was a click on the other end. "Yuuichi Ootori. Who am I speaking with?"

Éclair took a quick breath. "Good afternoon, Ootori-san. My name is Éclair Tonnerre; I am a friend of your family."

Yuuichi recognized the name 'Tonnerre' instantly and knew that this girl was nowhere close to being a friend of the Ootori Group, given her company's recent dealings. "What can I do for you, Mademoiselle Tonnerre?"

"I am calling on behalf of your family to ask when they might expect you at the hospital. They've been waiting for quite some time." The rest of the Ootori clan had arrived at Kyoya's room just barely after four o'clock. The time was now half past four. No wonder the family heads had seemed so anxious.

Yuuichi, however, didn't pause or seem flustered at all, "The meeting I was in just ended. Please inform them, if you would be so kind, that I should arrive at the hospital in twenty minutes."

Éclair bit her lip. Now he was asking for an extra twenty minutes? What she really wanted to do was reach through the phone and smack him for being so inconsiderate; for keeping his family and his dying brother waiting. But she restrained herself, continuing to remind herself that this was Kyoya's brother. It wouldn't do to become emotional. "I will let them know," she responded as politely and curt as possible before hanging up.

Back in Kyoya's room, the siblings were still talking while their parents looked on.

"How's your friend?" Akito asked, trying to move onto a lighter subject. "The French one, what was his name…Tamaki? Didn't you two start a club together or something?"

Fuyumi gave Akito a slight push on the arm. "You're so out of the loop, big brother." Her tone wasn't accusatory, but simply stating the facts.

Akito could only chuckle and give a slight shrug. He really only received offhanded information from his father when he visited, seeing as he was too busy with university to visit his brother at school or talk with him over the phone. Whatever the club had been, their father seemed to disapprove of it, but if Kyoya had pursued it for the past two years, then surely it must be of some importance to him?

Kyoya nodded. "It's going well. Tamaki always has too many ideas and crackpot schemes for him to handle so I must be there to show him the logical path. It's rather tiring, but I think it's paying off well." He smiled, remembering that he would have to talk to Tamaki sometime within the next couple of days. They'd had to part rather suddenly the day before and never finished having a proper conversation. If he ended up being cleared to go to New York, he would definitely have to meet with his friend before leaving—for fear that he would pass before returning to Japan.

"Kyoya and Tamaki started a Host Club together. It's the most popular club in their entire academy!" Fuyumi boasted, parroting Tamaki's enthusiasm. There were two topics that she and Tamaki always drifted to during their visits together: commoner living and the Host Club.

"A Host Club?" Akito repeated weakly, glancing between Fuyumi to Kyoya as though he expected it to be some sort of joke. Weren't host clubs out of date by now? What had made his brother want to start one of those? Were they still popular in France, so Tamaki was interested? Well, whatever the reason, if it was popular and his little brother was having fun with it, then he could approve. "It sounds like an…interesting endeavor."

"It certainly is," Kyoya agreed with a tiny laugh. "And I'm receiving a lot of experience for running a business, even if it is not going to be nearly as hard when I actually join the Ootori Group…"

His voice died out and he looked down. For a moment he had actually forgotten that he was dying, and that he'd never get a chance to be a part of the Ootori Group. He'd tricked himself into believing that everything was fine, if for a moment, and the reality hit him like a slap in the face.

Fuyumi felt her heart wilt a little. She took him in her arms again, not sure what to do in order to comfort him. Should she pretend like nothing was out of the ordinary? Like her younger brother really would live to join the Ootori Group? Or should she apologize that Kyoya's future was being cut so tragically short?

In the end, she settled on stroking her brother's hair tenderly. "You are so bright, Kyoya. You have always been so brilliant and hardworking."

"Extremely," Akito agreed quietly. "You do just as much, if not more, than I do. And I know that Father appreciates it, even if he never voices such thanks." He met his sister's eyes. As a family, they never talked about such sentiments, with perhaps Fuyumi as the exception, but even she was never as open with him or his brothers. They just never grew up around that; talking about how much they appreciated one another, and how much they loved each other seemed like such a lost concept.

Éclair reentered the room, unnoticed, and proceeded to lightly tap on Yoshio's arm. She whispered, "Yuuichi-san's meeting was just dismissed. He says that he should be arriving in twenty minutes."

Yuka's grip tightened on her husband's hand when she heard the news and for a moment anger splashed amidst her face. _Twenty minutes?_ Her son was not going to arrive to the hospital until nearly an hour after the rest of the family had? What would that say to Kyoya? What would it show him to see that his brother didn't care enough about him to visit until he was almost an hour late? She was surprised that Kyoya hadn't asked about Yuuichi, though she suspected that he'd put the pieces together himself.

However, just as quickly, her anger faded and she let out a small sigh. "Thank you, Éclair. I really appreciate it." She looked over at Éclair and frowned. "Are you feeling well? Your cheeks are a little flushed."

Yoshio had been so lost in his own cloud of anger that he had almost missed the last part of Yuka's remark. He scrutinized Éclair's color carefully, noticing that she did seem a little redder than usual. "Do you need a chair? Or some water?"

"I am perfectly fine, thank you," Éclair responded politely. She didn't want either of them to grow suspicious that she was getting sick. She was certain that Yoshio Ootori was still looking for any reason to get rid of her. But she would _not_ be taken away from Kyoya. "It must be all the excitement. We haven't had this many visitors since Kyoya has been here."

Yuka's frown deepened at Éclair's excuse, though she could understand why she would not want to acknowledge feeling sick. The doctors were prepared to remove any possible source of illness from patients' rooms and she didn't want to leave Kyoya's side. "Well if it is from the excitement then you should take a seat and rest so your head may clear. We don't want you passing out. When was the last time you got a proper night's sleep?"

Éclair's gaze drifted up and to the side as she pondered the answer to Yuka Ootori's question. Most nights at the hospital, she stayed awake until Kyoya was asleep, or until she couldn't keep her eyes open anymore. Lately, though, Éclair had dreaded Kyoya's imminent fate so much that she had taken to staying awake all through the night, or at least until she passed out from exhaustion, which had happened more than once. She just wanted to be conscious if her fiancé had an emergency or if he had dying words to give her.

"I don't recall. It's been a while," she finally answered.

"You should try to sleep well tonight," Yuka advised kindly. "A lack of sleep makes you susceptible to germs and we don't want you getting sick here. Who knows how the doctors would react?" She smiled. "Don't forget to eat as well. You can't go on taking care of Kyoya all by yourself. You deserve some sleep and health as well."

Éclair's gaze wandered as she listened to Kyoya's mother until she noticed that the Ootori siblings were looking at her. She didn't know what they had been talking about, but she sent a smile and wave their way before looking back at Yuka.

"I will take better care of myself, Ootori-san," Éclair said with a smile that masked deception. "Anything for Kyoya's sake."

Yuka nodded. "Thank you, Éclair. I'm sure that Kyoya would be upset to learn that you were falling ill for his sake. It's good to be kind, but not when you have to suffer for it."

Éclair nodded. She knew that Kyoya wouldn't be happy to learn that she was sick; to learn that she hadn't been taking the best care of her health. That's why she hadn't let him know. Kyoya had enough on his plate right now without having to deal with her minute troubles. "I will certainly take that into consideration."

"Éclair-chan!" Fuyumi suddenly called. They turned to see her waving the Frenchwoman over. Éclair gave one more bow to the Ootori parents before heading over to the bed.

"Yes, Ootori-san?" Éclair said. "Is there anything that you need?"

Fuyumi latched onto Éclair's arm and pulled her down onto the bed beside her, smiling brightly. "No need to be so formal! You can call me Fuyumi or nee-san if you want." The only female child of the Ootori family had the least sense of personal space, as was currently being demonstrated by her playing with Éclair's hair. "Akito and I just want to get to know you. Tell us about yourself. Your name is foreign, so what country do you come from originally? What's your favorite color? Favorite food? Where did you and Kyoya first meet?"

Éclair had to admit that she was a bit dazzled at suddenly being the center of attention. This was a different atmosphere than anything she was used to. She tried to act as normally as possible, which was difficult when she didn't know how one was supposed to behave around the siblings of one's fiancé, especially when one of those siblings happened to be someone like Fuyumi Ootori.

Ultimately deciding that the questions were nothing dangerous, Éclair answered, "I was born and raised in France. My favorite color is red…though I've become partial to violet. A dish I enjoy is _Pansette de Gerzat,_ which is lamb that has been stewed in wine, shallots, and blue cheese. And the first place that I ever saw Kyoya was at the Host Club." The memory, though inconsequential at the time and a subject of annoyance later on, was now very pleasant and prompted a sweet smile in Kyoya's direction.

Kyoya smiled as Éclair spoke, finding her explanation charming and cut. He would have to remember her favorite meal and request for it to be served in the next day or two, for he wanted to be able to spend a nice dinner with Éclair—one that didn't include hospital staleness, no matter how ostentatious the Ootori hospitals' dinners were. Eating with the air of death around them always did little for their appetites. But Kyoya had a feeling that eating with his beloved fiancée over a fancy meal, perhaps even by candlelight, would spark for an easier dinner atmosphere than silent meals with doctors walking in and out of the room.

As the siblings were chatting, the clock ticked on. It was almost five o'clock when the Ootori family's eldest child, Yuuichi, finally entered the room, quietly and without ceremony.

* * *

 **Apologies for the short update. The next chapter should be longer.**


	35. Chapter 35

**I have changed my username, but this is still me. Sorry if there was any confusion!**

* * *

Yuka looked up when her eldest son entered the room and her grip on Yoshio's hand tightened. He was an hour past when the rest of the family had arrived and just less than that much late from the time he'd promised the day before. Whatever excuse he had, she didn't care for anymore. She almost wanted to scold him with as much intensity as that of which resided in her husband, but she did not want to do so in front of Kyoya. In fact, she barely wanted to acknowledge Yuuichi's presence and instead let him become uncomfortably secluded from the atmosphere that had been established over half an hour ago.

Yoshio put an arm around his wife's shoulder to provide them both with strength. He could sense that Yuka was just as disappointed with their eldest son as he was, but for Kyoya's sake, the two of them had to maintain the pleasant atmosphere at all costs. And so, Yoshio didn't greet Yuuichi, which was out of character, as his eldest child had always enjoyed his favor. The best way to punish Yuuichi now was to not say anything to his son. There would be plenty of words later; Yoshio would see to that.

Yuuichi himself was a bit unprepared for what he had walked in on. It seemed that his parents were giving him the cold shoulder for reasons he couldn't quite work out. Was it because he was late? He might understand why his mother might resent that, but why his father who had been late or outright absent from several planned events without excuse?

The second thing that seemed out of place in this room was the girl on the bed, nearly being swallowed into one of Fuyumi's hugs. Who was she, and what was she doing here? Yuuichi had been under the impression that this would be a family gathering, so the intruder piqued his interest. And the last odd thing that the eldest Ootori son noticed, though he tried to keep his eyes from direct contact with Kyoya, was that his youngest brother was smiling. He seemed so comfortable and at ease; not like someone whose days were literally numbered.

Grinning and wandering from the conversation, Kyoya looked up and his gaze landed on his eldest brother. The smile fell away from his face and he felt his heart go cold. "Yuuichi." His eyes glanced at the clock hanging on the wall, noting that it had been around an hour since everyone else had arrived so he had just assumed… "I didn't think you were coming."

It wasn't that Kyoya had anything against his brother. Yes, he had been somewhat bitter for the past several years at the thought that his eldest brother was to inherit the company simply because of his age, but he'd always respected his brother. Yuuichi was someone who did enough to deserve respect and Kyoya was not one about to withhold that from him simply because of a petty, one-sided sibling rivalry. However, Yuuichi was the only one who didn't seem to undergo this miraculous familial change like his parents and other siblings had. It was apparent enough by the fact that he was an hour late. So, to the younger teen, it made it seem like his brother was the only one that didn't care that he was dying.

"Elder brother…" Fuyumi said softly, her gentle eyes staring at Yuuichi with a sad expression. "Where have you been?" Her eyes drifted to the clock, then back to her sibling. "You are so late." She and Yuuichi had not been _very_ close as children, but he was still her big brother. Fuyumi relied on him for guidance and strength and experience that came from being older and wiser. In this time of crisis, she had hoped that Yuuichi would act like the brother she and Akito had known as children, but he appeared to be as far away from them as ever, in spite of the situation.

"I had business to attend to, Fuyumi," Yuuichi replied curtly, barely looking at his sister when he responded to her.

The atmosphere of this room was making him vastly uncomfortable. Yuuichi had been around hospitals all his life; he thought that by now he was used to them. But he had never had to visit a terminally-ill relative before. Suddenly the hospital room was too small, the white walls and fluorescent lights were giving him a headache, and the overly-sterile stench was suffocating. He wanted to be anywhere but here, and that was beginning to show on his face.

 _Let's get this over and done with._

Expression not changing, Yuuichi finally turned to look at Kyoya, his eyes still never quite meeting his brother's. Keeping with his self-affirmation to go on as though nothing was out of the ordinary, the eldest Ootori son commented, "You are actually looking quite well, younger brother," in a way that came off so much colder and rude than was intended.

Yuuichi's words, and more importantly his tone, hit Kyoya like a bus-which he very well knew the feeling-and his fingers curled around the bed sheet. For a moment everything was silent and to Kyoya it sounded like his heart was pounding in his ears, though his heart monitor stayed steady. He could understand and forgive a lot of things. He understood why parents never attended his junior high graduation, he forgave his brothers for rarely acknowledging him at the monthly family business meetings, and he passively let Yuuichi continue to ignore him for years on end. But what he could never let go was a statement that implied false, no matter the context. Did his brother not even _care?_

"It's unfortunate that appearances can be deceiving," Kyoya murmured.

Akito looked at his younger brother worriedly. He'd heard his brother use monotonous, manipulative, or even malicious tones, but this one seemed to fit into its own category. It was spiteful and subtly angry but also hurt and disbelieving. Kyoya could not stand that Yuuichi, who was clearly already done with standing in this room, was speaking to him in an almost patronizing way. Why was Yuuichi being so apathetic about this whole thing? Had he really become even more detached than their father, so much so that he didn't care that his baby brother was dying right before his eyes?

Fuyumi laughed awkwardly and stood from her place on the bed, smiling at her brother in a way that begged for a display of kindness from him, like a child pleading their parent for candy. "Kyoya only looks so well because his pretty fiancée has been looking after him," she said, trying to brush Yuuichi's tactless comment off. "And we've been having such a nice time talking to each other. I don't remember the last time that the four of us siblings were able to just sit and chat." She beckoned her brother over. "Come and join us, Yuuichi."

"No thank you," Yuuichi replied even more shortly than before. "I can't stay long. And 'chatting' with you would only be a waste of everyone's time."

Again, the eldest Ootori child couldn't put his feelings into words that were any less brusque than that. What he meant to say was that it was too uncomfortable to be in this box of a room knowing that his brother was likely going to die here. He couldn't face said brother, as that would mean acknowledging feelings that Yuuichi could not come to terms with, emotions that had been suppressed with years of training and desensitization. And Yuuichi knew that he couldn't add anything of value to his siblings' conversation. If he even tried, he would have to face such inconvenient truths and acknowledge his own demons. He wasn't like Akito and Fuyumi, who were expressive for the most part naturally. Even Kyoya was too young to have discarded his feelings for the sake of the Ootori Group. Of course the three of them could sit in this room and reminisce about the 'good times' of their childhoods and try to show interest in Kyoya's life, but for Yuuichi it was too late for any of that sentimentality. He knew there was a good possibility that he would crumble into pieces the longer he remained here.

"Yuuichi Ootori, you will stay in this room so long as the family is there," Yuka said sternly, the first words she'd spoken to more than one person since they had arrived. "You were late arriving so you will be staying the entire time. I had better not hear a single complaint." It was strange to her, having to talk as though she were a mother that actually had control over her child. Yuuichi was a grown man, and yet she opted to talk to him as though he were a child again because that was the last time she had actually _been_ a mother to him. For all she knew, her eldest son could easily walk out of this room without even so much as a glance towards her, but if that be so then he would have a very angry woman on his heels.

Yuuichi raised an eyebrow, a bit surprised by his mother's sudden attempt to act like a parent. His mother had distanced herself from him and his siblings a long time ago, becoming a parent in name only. She made every effort to avoid them, to make sure that she was always out at some social engagement whenever he and Akito stopped by the house to meet with their father. What had Kyoya's declining health changed within her, the eldest Ootori son wondered. Of course, her words were empty. Yuuichi knew that his mother lacked the authority to make him stay, but the moment he made a motion towards the door, his father turned to glare at him, adding a silent endorsement to his wife's words. Even though Yuuichi had seen that deadly look in his father's eyes many times before, very seldom had he been on its receiving end. The businessman sighed internally; the one person he could not defy in this situation was his father.

Reluctantly, Yuuichi pulled up a chair a few feet from Kyoya's bed, crossing his arms defensively over his chest, as though his siblings were liable to infect him with either sickness or sentimentality. His eyes drifted over his brothers' and sister's faces one by one before resting on the room's only outsider. Finally, Yuuichi realized why her face was familiar.

"You are the Tonnerre's heiress," he said matter-of-factly before a small, hostile grin tugged at the corners of his lips. "Your reputation precedes you, though I cannot fathom a reason for your presence here." Yuuichi had heard the stories: Grand Tonnerre's attempted takeover of the Ootori Group and other Japanese companies, the girl's actions at the National Meeting...it was inconceivable that their father would allow this woman within a ten-mile radius of their family. Surely this wasn't the fiancée that Fuyumi was referring to.

Éclair's eyes lowered, her cheeks burning with shame. The tone in the Ootori heir's voice meant that, unlike his siblings, this man knew about her checkered history. For the thousandth time, she felt guilty for how she and Grand Tonnerre had acted in the past, for the undue stress they had placed on the Ootori Group, and by extension Kyoya. Instead of Yuuichi, she felt as though she was the one who should leave the room now. He was right; she really didn't have a right to be here after what she had done. Regardless of the kindness and forgiveness that Kyoya had shown to her, Éclair knew it wasn't enough to mend what had been damaged. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Ootori-san," was the only response she could give, trying to keep her voice from trembling.

Kyoya took Éclair's hand firmly in his and steeled his eyes into an icy glare at his brother. There was something eerily familiar in the way that his brother was acting, but the youngest could not quite place it. Regardless, his sibling's almost threatening words set off alarm bells in Kyoya's head and he was not about to let Yuuichi bully his fiancée. Éclair had no way to change the way that things had unfolded previously and he knew for a fact that if the Ootori Group had had a chance to engulf an important company such as the Grand Tonnerre, both Yuuichi and their father would have jumped on it in an instant. Éclair could hardly be blamed for her company's actions. But Kyoya refused to let his elder badmouth her and potentially sour her in the eyes of his other, kinder siblings.

"My fiancée has ever reason to be here," Kyoya explained in a dangerously steady voice. He squeezed Éclair's hand reassuringly. He was not going to let anyone do or say anything that would make her feel less of herself. She has already had to go through so much and dealing with his poisonous brother was not something that he wanted to add to her plate. If he had to, he would send his whole family away to ease any anxieties that she may be feeling, because at this point in his life, she was the most important person to him.

 ** _So, referring to herself as a 'friend of the family' on the phone was an underhanded way of calling herself Kyoya's fiancee,_** Yuuichi quickly surmised. He wondered what kind of strings this woman had pulled with his father, or vice versa, in order to procure such a hasty deathbed engagement. At least one of their companies was surely profiting handsomely from this arrangement, and it seemed all too suspicious that the girl who had once tried to take the Ootori Group from their family by force was now engaged to his terminal brother. "So this is, in fact, your fiancée, younger brother. The world certainly is a small place, isn't it, Tonnerre-san?"

Éclair swallowed deeply, trying to maintain some of her shattered pride. The businessman's implications were clear as they were mortifying. Despite Kyoya's comforting hand on hers, she felt alone, like she was on a stage with a giant spotlight beaming down on her, being scrutinized mercilessly by an audience of those she wished dearly to impress. This was worse than humiliating; it was like having all her life's regrets being thrown back at her.

Fuyumi quickly picked up on Éclair's unease. She was uncertain what Yuuichi meant by the girl's reputation, but she could sense absolutely nothing within Éclair that was anything less than sweet and devoted to Kyoya's well-being.

"Elder brother," she addressed Yuuichi firmly, while still trying to maintain a respectful and calm tone, for both of her brothers' sake. "Éclair-chan means a lot to Kyoya and she has been taking such good care of him. Don't you think you should reserve your judgment until you get to know her?"

Yuuichi didn't apologize. He'd already drawn his negative conclusions about his brother's fiancée, conclusions that were only fueled by the current circumstances. The eldest Ootori child refused to let his brother slip away, to let him be seduced by either death or unscrupulous women. The best way to accomplish these goals was to stay in denial about Kyoya's health, and to be as insulting as possible to his 'fiancée' without being blatantly so. The businessman crossed one leg over the other and let his eyes go back to somewhere between his youngest brother's chin and nose, continuing to refuse Kyoya eye-contact.

"How are your grades?" Yuuichi asked in a poor attempt at small talk.

"Perfect, as usual," Kyoya replied with an edge to his voice. Normally he would refuse to say anything that sounded even the least bit bragging, and at any other time he probably would have given a simple 'good' or 'acceptable'. However, at this point he did not mind how he sounded, especially not in the face of his brother who did not care of how he sounded in front of his brother's fiancée. "And what of work? Have you managed to prevent any more hostile takeovers or are you as incompetent as you usually are?" The words slid off of Kyoya's tongue sourly and for once he didn't care how rude he sounded. It was not his place to speak so lowly of his brother, but at the same time it was not Yuuichi's place to speak so lowly of Éclair. If one was to break the silent social norms, then he would not care to follow through with them either.

Éclair's heart dropped even further when Kyoya made his scathing remark about 'preventing hostile takeovers'. She knew her fiancé's intent had not been to call her out-the opposite was true; Kyoya was trying to lash out at his brother for embarrassing her-but she still felt the sting of his words. She felt responsible for this entire fight. She couldn't let things end this way between the two brothers; she didn't want Kyoya going to his grave feeling bitterness and resentment towards his eldest brother. She needed to take the necessary steps to eliminate toxic influences from her fiancé's life, even if /she/ was that toxic influence. She used her free hand to gently take Kyoya's hand off of hers, and stood up, bowing. "Forgive me. I'm...going to go get everyone some tea." It was the only excuse she could think of right now. Before any of the Ootori siblings could protest, she quickly left the room, rushing past Yoshio and Yuka so that they couldn't see the guilt in her eyes.

Fuyumi tried to grab Éclair's hand to prevent her from leaving, but the russet-haired girl slipped out of her grasp. The black-haired woman knew it was her eldest brother's comments that had caused the girl to excuse herself. She felt a deep sadness in her heart; this may be the last time they were all together, and even then they couldn't get along. She sighed and rubbed her younger brother's now vacant hand in an attempt to reassure him. Éclair would definitely come back; Fuyumi could tell that she cared for Kyoya. The poor girl just couldn't take the hostile environment, and who could blame her?

Yuuichi felt a glimmer of triumph upon the Frenchwoman's departure, hoping that she never bothered coming back with her hypothetical tea. Ignoring what had just occurred, as though Éclair had never been in the room in the first place, he answered his brother in an equally haughty tone. "You still like talking like an adult when you're only a child, younger brother. Why don't you try being of some use to the Ootori group before you criticize those of us who work hard, instead of indulging in your childish fun-and-games?"

"Oh, my apologies, brother," Kyoya retorted sarcastically, shifting uncomfortably in bed. His stomach rolled with guilt now that Éclair had left the room, knowing that she must have felt bitterly guilty about his choice of words, but he wanted to sting Yuuichi more than his fiancée. He'd have to properly apologize to her after everyone had left, both for his own actions and that of his eldest brother's. "The next time that a company tries to swallow the company up whole, I'll be sure to not get involved. After all, I'm sure you did everything you could and you would not have needed a certain mysterious investor to pick you up your toes. You did so well to better the situation."

Yuuichi bit the corner of his lip. Dying or not, where did Kyoya get the gall to speak to him that way? His youngest brother had no idea what working in the top ranks of the Ootori Group was actually like. He only had his childish, naive ideals about what being the successor to the family name meant. In the dark recesses of Yuuichi Ootori's mind, he envied Kyoya's position. Nothing was expected of Kyoya; his youngest brother couldn't possibly comprehend the enormous pressure that came with being the Ootori heir. Kyoya was the child of his parents' twilight years, so Yuuichi was under the impression that his parents had more time and resources to expend on their youngest child than they ever had for the rest of their offspring. All Kyoya had to do was be quiet and not cause trouble, and he had a decent future promised to him, gift-wrapped and on a golden platter. But that wasn't good enough for his upstart of a brother, who had to become meddlesome and insolent, trying to take away the one advantage that Yuuichi had in this life. The eldest Ootori son resented that; he was bitter that Kyoya couldn't see that he would give anything to have his carefree life.

"Forgive me," Yuuichi spat back poisonously. "I'm not in the habit of sleeping with my family's enemies in order to get ahead."

Fuyumi gasped in shock. Surely her brother had not said such hate-filled words. The situation was spiraling out of control faster than any of them had time to react. Or so she thought...

"Yuuichi Ootori!" Yoshio barked in a harsh tone, one that was filled with disappointment and reproach. He apologized mentally for breaking his promise to Yuka to keep his cool; this was simply too much to bear. The businessman couldn't stay silent anymore, not when his dying child was being attacked in such a brutal manner. Where had his eldest son, his heir, ever learned to speak so vulgarly? "I think you have said quite enough. You ought to be ashamed of yourself."

Kyoya's hand clenched and suddenly he didn't care about holding back his anger. He couldn't care less about whether or not his brother hated him, or his father was disappointed in him, or if Yuuichi said despicable things about him, but he would not allow anymore vile comments about his fiancée to be thrown around. Fury boiled in his stomach and his heart accelerated in seconds flat. Blood was pounding in his ears and he felt as though he couldn't care less if he were to drop dead at that moment, so long as he would make his brother take back such a scornful comment.

"I have had quite enough of this," Kyoya growled, voice taking on a new tone, dark and threatening. He refused to let his brother bully him or Éclair anymore, whether she was in the room or not. He didn't know why Yuuichi was being so bitterly vile toward him, or why he refused to meet his eyes, but he would make sure that his brother stopped with his ill-mannered behavior.

"Kyoya, please calm down," Akito murmured, trying to ease his brother back against the pillow. The rate at which his heart was beating surely could not be good for someone with a lethal heart condition, and he was not about to let his youngest brother die because he got overworked. However Kyoya shrugged out of his grip and continued with his infuriated glare toward Yuuichi.

"You can say what you want about me," Kyoya continued, his voice barely being heard through the rush of blood through his ears. "You can insult me or patronize me or wish for me a safe trip to hell after I die. But I will not stand for you making such discourteous and atrocious comments about Éclair. I do not care what she's done in the past, nor anyone's opinion of her. I love her and she loves me and I would die for her in an instant. I will not stand for such cruel statements from someone who could barely be bothered to visit me when I could very well die tomorrow. You have no right to so much as say her name and yet you ramble on as though you know about me or her. You may stop, brother, and never utter another word against her again or so help me I will drag you to the grave right alongside me."

Yuuichi couldn't respond to Kyoya directly. To do so, he would have to acknowledge his brother's comment about dying. He wouldn't, couldn't, do that. Even though he resented Kyoya's carefree existence and the way his brother took it for granted, he wanted the two of them to go on being rivals until the end of time. Yuuichi's family was what drove him forward, the reason that he worked so hard, burning the midnight oil until he made himself sick with sleep deprivation. If he lost one of the people that pushed him to meet his potential, what would he do? Maybe...if he could make Kyoya angry enough, his brother would pull through. If he could get his youngest sibling livid and riled up, perhaps he would live, if only to show Yuuichi how wrong he thought he was.

The eldest Ootori son finally turned to his father, who usually jumped through hoops to support him, and pointed back at Kyoya scathingly. He was still bitterly upset about this whole Tonnerre business and the nerve of his ignorant sibling to talk about matters he didn't understand. Yuuichi's stoic nature was beginning to snap as he became more and more incensed. " _I_ should be ashamed? Father, how can you make excuses for him?" Yuuichi attacked Kyoya indirectly. "How can you allow him to defend a person like that? Is the financial or partnership benefit she offered really worth that much?" He couldn't believe his proud father would hand Kyoya over to that woman, even for money or power. "After all she's done? You're going to allow her to con us? Just because she's obviously good in bed?"

"Yuuichi, stop!" Fuyumi cried out with tears in her eyes, trying to hold Kyoya down and calm him. She wouldn't be able to contain her younger brother's rage for long if her eldest sibling continued to speak so cruelly. She didn't understand why Yuuichi was doing this. Was it because he was in pain? As much as she could understand that, Kyoya would hurt himself if Yuuichi didn't find a better way to express what he was feeling. "Please, elder brother. Please don't say things like that." The woman's gentle heart was aching and her tears poured down her porcelain cheeks. "We didn't come here to fight. Please, don't turn this into a war. We won't all be together for much longer."

Kyoya thought he could hold onto the shred of calmness he held within him. Fuyumi, as always, was helping him hold onto the rational side of him and having both of his siblings trying to hold him down was giving him time to let off his steam silently. Having his sister crying also defused his anger, not wishing to upset her when she already had to deal with such a painful situation. However, all of those feelings of restraint dissipated at Yuuichi's last comment. His eldest brother had stooped so low as to equate his fiancée, the woman he loved with all of his heart, he person he'd pushed out of the way of an oncoming bus, with a dollar sign and a good time. Kyoya felt his heart skip a beat as his heart bubbled over with rage.

An animal strength erupting from within him, he ripped out of his sibling's grip and in a blurry instant, the back of his hand had made contact with Yuuichi's cheek. The smack was deafening and his hand stung from the contact, but it released a flurry of his bitterness, though not in the most emotionally-healthy way possible. "What did I just tell you?!" he shouted, fist practically shaking from his internalized anger.

Yuuichi's carefully suppressed animal instincts also flared to the surface. The 'fight' portion of his fight-or-flight took control of his body, and his automatic reaction was to return to blow, backhanding his youngest brother back onto his hospital bed. When the act was completed, the eldest Ootori son stood, hunched over, and breathed heavily, staring down at his brother's delicate form. As the rush of adrenaline in his body died down and his parasympathetic nervous system regained control, his head cleared and Yuuichi felt remorse for what he had done. His brother was gravely ill; how could he have struck him, even in a heated moment?

Fuyumi screamed and leaned over to shield her brother's body with her own, frantically examining Kyoya to see if he was all right. Her quiet crying became loud sobs. "How could you do this, elder brother? What's gotten into you?"

Fuyumi's tears touched something within Yuuichi-the last bit of his sentimentality, perhaps. Fuyumi was his little sister, and it was his duty as a man and a brother to protect her. But here she was crying because of something he had done. If there was anyone in their family Yuuichi could not bear to cause grief to, it was his little sister. "I'm sorry...Fuyumi..." he spoke softly, stunned as though he couldn't believe what he himself had done. "I didn't mean to make you cry."

Kyoya sat back on the bed, adrenaline dying away and leaving the pain flaring across his cheek. He pressed a cold hand to his tender flesh and he realized it was the same cheek that his father had struck only two weeks before. His eyes stared blankly at his lap and all at once his anger was replaced with a heart wrenching sadness. The kinder memories of his father in his recent condition were being overridden by the angry, violent ones full of bitter words and the ever haunting statement of _"I am **ashamed** of you, Kyoya."_ His mother attempting to rekindle their relationship meant nothing in the face of previous years of abandonment. His eldest brother was no longer an idol, a goal to reach in order to become an acceptable Ootori; rather he was becoming a monster modeled after the demon that was his father. The perfect world that had been sculpted by the news of his death was being shattered by the reality of the life that had been crafted through his seventeen years of life.

"Get out," he whispered finally, shameful tears filling his eyes. He refused to look up at anyone in his family. "All of you: get out."

Fuyumi sobbed. Her perfect dream of her family mending had been shattered, and now Kyoya wanted nothing more to do with any of them. She could see it in her brother's eyes: he blamed each and every one of him for the pain and pressure and neglect he had endured during his short lifetime. Anyone who bore the name 'Ootori' was responsible for Kyoya's sadness and the object of his hatred, and that included her. She wanted to cry and protest and beg her little brother not to send her away, but she didn't dare upset him any further. She stood up, climbing off of Kyoya's bed, and walked over to her mother, throwing her arms around Yuka and crying like a little girl seeking comfort. _Mama! Kyoya says he doesn't want to play with me anymore!_ Being rejected by her younger sibling was too painful to bear.

Yoshio's own heart was so full of sorrow that he retreated into his usual stoic persona. It was the only way to numb the pain. If his son didn't wish to see them anymore, the businessman was bound and determined to honor that wish, no matter how much it broke his heart. Yoshio Ootori loved his son, more than life itself. Being parted from him this way, with bitterness and angry words, made Kyoya's death even more unbearable. The Ootori patriarch's anger at his eldest child burst into a flame. Yuuichi was the instigator for all of this; he just didn't know how to leave well enough alone, and this was the price. "We're leaving," Yoshio confirmed, putting an arm around his wife, trying to lead her and his crying daughter from the room.

Yuuichi turned to leave, only too happy to be going. Maybe he could forget that he had even had a younger brother, if he tried hard enough. That way all of these negative feelings could just disappear. Even so, his parting words to Kyoya-spoken so softly that only the two of them could hear-were: "If you die and cause this family to grieve, I won't forgive you. Or her." The implication was clear, if his youngest brother died, Yuuichi would take it out on his brother's fiancée. It was the closest to encouragement that the eldest son could get, before he turned on his heel and exited the room, not waiting for his parents or sister first.

Akito flashed a glance at Kyoya as he stood, his heart twisting when his brother refused to even acknowledge him. He left the room silently, practically holding his breath as he followed his family. When they were far enough away from Kyoya's room, he picked up his speed past his parents and sobbing sister and grabbed Yuuichi's shoulder. He gripped his brother tightly and pinned him against the wall, not bothering to be gentle about it, and pressed his weight against his brother to make sure that he couldn't get away. "What was that?!" he shouted, inches from Yuuichi's face. "What the hell did that accomplish? Are you happy? Did you want to make Kyoya hate you? Did you want him to be so upset that he'd never want to see any of us again? Or were you trying to incite a heart attack so you wouldn't have to deal with him anymore?!"

Yuka stopped short and tightened her arm around her daughter, stopping midsentence in her consolation. She had seen Akito angry plenty of times, but the most she usually got out of him was a snappy comment or grudging scowl. He'd trained himself to restrain his temper so as not to blow up in anyone's face and yet that was exactly what he was doing, and seemingly without shame. Normally she would tell him to knock it off so as to not upset Fuyumi further, but she agreed that Yuuichi deserved the harsh words coming to him.

Yuuichi's feelings were back under lock-and-key, all the anger inside of him completely dissipated. His eyes were distant and emotionless and he hardly reacted to his younger brother shoving him into a wall and yelling in his face. He wondered why Akito cared so much about Kyoya all of a sudden. Where Yuuichi mostly ignored his youngest brother, Akito was the one who had always bullied and mocked Kyoya and his ambitions. It was so hypocritical of his younger brother to decide to care now, when it was too late. "Let go, Akito," was his only response.

Yoshio stormed over to his sons, rage barely continued. "Akito, keep your voice down," he scolded lightly. "This is a hospital and there are other patients here." Then the businessman turned his focus to Yuuichi, and his tone became decidedly more angry and dark. "Yuuichi, I feel like I don't even know you. I know I didn't raise you this way. Don't you have any sense of loyalty? Any idea of what tact is?" If there hadn't been enough violence today, Yoshio might have struck Yuuichi himself; that was how livid he was. "That was, bar none, the worst moment of my entire life, Yuuichi. I can't...even begin to put into words how furious I am with you."

Akito released his brother, but not after a good shove. He grit his teeth and choked on his shouts as he forced his voice to lower in volume. "What happened to you?" His fingers dug into his leg, trying to do anything to keep from screaming or roughing up his brother. He hated being unable to control his anger like this, a trait that he'd always disliked about himself, and now looking at his apathetic brother made the task ten times more difficult. "What turned you into such a robot? Don't you even care about what you said to him?" Akito shook his head, unable to comprehend a single motive that could possibly have been behind Yuuichi's tactless actions. "Do you want Kyoya to die thinking you hate him? Do you want him to close his eyes forever only to remember that no one in this god damn family cared about him, especially not his oldest brother that he looked up to the most?!"

Yuka's heart cracked at Akito's broken tone. He was still furious, but the hurt was starting to get to him again, evident in the cracking of his voice and pain smeared across his face. This whole situation was too much for her and she found that she wanted to melt into the walls and escape everything about this family like she had seventeen years ago. She loved her family but she didn't love the toxicity that bubbled between her children and her husband. Everything was wrong about what was going on and there was nothing she could do to fix it. After what little she'd done for the family, there probably wasn't a place for her to even begin to fix anything.

"Stop it," Yuuichi ordered his younger brother, whose comments were causing new waves of sobbing to come from Fuyumi. "Your anger is what is currently making things worse." The eldest Ootori son rubbed the bruise forming on his cheek where Kyoya had struck him and straightened his suit where it had been rumpled by Akito. His younger brother had always had a hair-trigger temper, and it was just about the only flaw that Yuuichi could find in Akito. The two of them had been close, best friends (only friends), for as long as the businessman could remember. It didn't feel good to have Akito angry at him, but there was nothing that he could do. The dark-haired man fixed his glasses where they had slid out of place. "I'm sorry that Kyoya took my words in such a personally offensive way, but I don't want him to be used." His gaze turned to his father. "You know what that girl is capable of. How could you let her around Kyoya in this state? Surely you know what her motive is."

"Enough of that!" Yoshio snapped. "This isn't about Éclair Tonnerre. It's about _you_ and _your_ actions! Stop trying to change the subject!" The patriarch raised his voice in spite of his reprimand of Akito just minutes ago for the same thing. "Akito is correct. Kyoya is going to hate you for what you've done. Can you live with that knowledge? That your mother and sister and brother were turned away because of your actions? That you caused so much pain in your dying brother?" Yuuichi was making all the same mistakes, but he didn't even seem fazed by the damage he had inflicted. Defeated and saddened, the businessman hung his head. "My son is dying, dammit. You couldn't even give me time to grieve for him before turning this into a contest?"

"You don't even care," Akito whispered as he stared down at his feet. "Kyoya's dying and yet you could barely be bothered to come, and when you do you just insult him. Everything is just money and numbers to you. Family doesn't mean anything, only the Ootori Group does." His hand clenched and the tearful pressure on his throat felt like it was strangling him. "He looked up to you and you just kicked him while he was down."

"He's not dying!" Yuuichi cried out, struck by the pain in his family members' eyes. "He's not..." he buried his face in his hands. "He can't be. It's all just a terrible mistake. You'll see..." The way his voice trembled proved that even Yuuichi Ootori did not believe his own assertions. But he clung to them anyway, like a chain smoker to their cigarettes, refusing to believe that they caused lung cancer. His emotions were building up again, threatening to burst his heart open and bring him to tears. Strong and capable as he considered himself, he wouldn't be able to pull himself together if he broke down here. He didn't want to face his feelings, couldn't admit that he liked having a little brother who looked up to him...a little brother that he might just love. But if Yuuichi accepted _both_ that he loved Kyoya and that Kyoya was going to die, it would kill him.

The man turned and frantically strode down the hallway away from the scene of so much death and despair. He passed a figure at the end of the hallway, only barely recognizing his brother's soaking wet fiancée. "I hope you're satisfied," he muttered hatefully as he passed her. None of his anger would have emerged if not for her. This was his fault. As long as he could blame Éclair instead, he could ignore the guilt gnawing at him.

Yuka released her daughter and ran after Yuuichi, moving past her frozen husband and son. "Yuuichi!" She passed by Eclair, barely registering that she was there and only concentrating on her first son, the one that she'd spent the most time and attention towards, the one of whom she'd claimed that she'd always love. "Yuuichi!"

She managed to catch up with him just before the elevator and she grabbed his hand to stop him. Before he could utter a syllable of protest, she pulled him into a hug. She couldn't create a very protective hug, given that her son had grown larger than her, but her grip tightened nonetheless around him. "I'm sorry I didn't see it sooner," Yuka murmured quietly as she held her son close to her. "I'm sorry I didn't notice the pain you're in, Yuuichi...You're just like your father, deflecting anything painful with bitterness and stoicism rather than grief. And instead if acknowledging that, we blamed you and threw more pain in your face. I'm so sorry, Yuuichi."

Yuuichi didn't know what to say, or even _if_ he could say anything. He tried to form to words to respond to his mother, but they all ended up as choked nonsense syllables that caught in his throat. His mother hadn't bothered to look at him, much less hug him, for such a very long time. There was a time when even Yuuichi Ootori was innocent and bright-eyed and just wanted his parents' love. Those childish emotions were resurfacing in his heart, where they had been repressed for so long. He was the oldest. He had to be strong and responsible. There was no room for weakness as the eldest son of the Ootori family. He'd learned these lessons well, and they had shaped him into an emotionally-closed off, pragmatic man. His refusal to face his feelings had hurt his parents and his siblings, but most of all, they had caused him pain. Pain that, for the most part, had remained silent even to him. He didn't want to hurt, and so he had pushed away all the important people in his life. If he had no one to care about, no one to get invested in, then his defenses could never be breached. That was the real reason he had ignored Kyoya all these years, and the reason he was acting so cold and cruel now.

His arms encircled his mother's slight frame, his voice trembling as he spoke. "Kyoya will be all right. He'll live a long, long time. He'll grow to be so strong and smart and determined that father will make him the Ootori's successor instead, you'll see..." Yuuichi chanted these words like a talisman; if he believed that Kyoya could surpass him, then it would be impossible for him to die. A single tear slid down Yuuichi's face _. Impossible._

Yuka rubbed her son's back gently, wishing he was a little kid again so she could hoist him into his arms and tell him that everything was going to be okay. But that wasn't going to happen in this situation; it wouldn't be okay for any of them. They were all heartbroken that the youngest in their family was going to have to die before even reaching his eighteenth birthday. And Yuuichi had to face this fact, and make up with Kyoya, or else he would feel even worse when his brother was gone for good.

"You can't honestly believe that, Yuuichi," she whispered, closing her eyes and trying to decide the best route to her son's steeled heart. "There's a hole in his heart that's growing bigger every day and soon he'll..." The rest of the sentence clogged her throat and she swallowed it down, not bearing to speak it aloud. "You can't push him away and hope for the best, Yuuichi, surely you understand that? We're all hurting, but we want Kyoya to be happy before he goes...we want the whole family to be there for him."

"I don't want to be there," Yuuichi replied, sounding bitterly upset. "I can't." He couldn't muster the fortitude to remain in this sterile, white building where death stalked the halls, coming for his younger brother who was too young and weak to defend himself. Spider breaks spread over the surface of the man's psyche, threatening to tear him apart. The only way to keep a handle on his sanity was to believe that Kyoya really would recover. "And Kyoya won't be happy with me there anyway, mother." Even before their blow up, Yuuichi knew his presence wouldn't have been welcome. His youngest brother had resented him for as long as he could remember. Back then, it had been for foolish things, like Yuuichi's bedtime being several hours later than Kyoya's, or the eldest Ootori son not letting his baby brother play on his school laptop. Over the years, the rift had only grown larger and more serious, until the two of them were practically strangers.

"But do you really want Kyoya to die with such bitterness in his heart?" Yuka looked up at her son and cupped his face in his hands. She wiped away the tears forming in the corners of his eyes. "He loves you, Yuuichi, just like you love him. But now he probably thinks that you hate him and so he's trying to react just as violently, just to protect himself." She smiled sympathetically. "Both of you and your father are all the same. Why couldn't any of you have turned out like Fuyumi? She never gets into this kind of trouble." The mother let out a small, breathy laugh and shook her head before hugging her son again. "I love you, Yuuichi, no matter what you choose to do. But please bear in mind that this is for the good of you, your brother, and the whole Ootori family. I just want all of us to be happy for even a short time before we lose him forever..."

A breath caught in Yuuichi's throat. This was the second time in two days that his mother had said that she loved him. After the years of distance between them, this kind of affection was overwhelming to the eldest Ootori child. But what was more is that his mother had gone as far to say that _Kyoya_ loved him. This was harder for Yuuichi to believe. When Kyoya was born, his eldest brother had already been a teenager. Yuuichi had never thought about such things back then; whether that was a function of being a teenager or an Ootori was anyone's guess. As he grew into adulthood, there had certainly been no love lost between the two of them. Yuuichi had his own life to live, and Kyoya had his. They walked very different paths and were rarely able to meet outside of a business capacity. And then Kyoya had started to scheme for Yuuichi's position and they had officially become rivals, possibly even enemies in Kyoya's mind. "I'm not so sure, mother." About any of it. About his youngest brother caring for him or about them all being happy together. It seemed a little too late for them to begin trying to be a traditional family. "All I know for certain is that I won't visit him with that woman around."

Now Yuka finally drew away, but she kept a firm grip on Yuuichi's arms. "You really are just like your father," she sighed, shaking her head. "Why must you antagonize Éclair? She has done nothing but try to be kind and helpful and loving for Kyoya, but you insisted on insulting her and her relationship with your brother. Can't you see how she makes him happy? Can't you see the way that she looks at him, and the way he looks at her, and the love that they hold for one another?" The mother swallowed another sigh, both for her son's and her husband's ignorance toward what love could possibly be. "I don't expect my words alone to change your mind, Yuuichi, but can't you at least think about how your brother must feel through all of this? Days ago he was being forced into an engagement with a woman he did not care for, and now that he's dying, he's finally found someone that he cares enough for as to step in front of a bus for her sake!" Yuka didn't know if Yuuichi had heard of Kyoya's original accident, as she had not elaborated on it over the phone and somehow doubted that Yoshio would take the time to inform their eldest son of the incident.

Yuuichi's eyes narrowed in surprise. This was new information. His heart skipped a beat. _How could my brother have been hit by I bus and I didn't know about it until now?_ he pondered. Yuuichi wasn't used to being out of the loop; he was usually apprised of any important events in the company or the family by his father. Why hadn't his father seen fit to let him know about Kyoya's condition before now? Perhaps they weren't as close as Yuuichi had perceived; a thought that greatly perturbed the young businessman.

"I can't leave it alone because I think it's a ruse, mother," he informed Yuka bluntly. "I don't think you know what that woman and her family are really like, but given their history it seems too suspicious to me that she and Kyoya would become engaged now that he is d-" Yuuichi cut himself off before he accidentally used the dreaded word. "If what you say is true, then Kyoya's feelings for her are probably genuine. I just don't think the pendulum is swinging both ways." If his youngest brother was happy, should he just let all of these creeping suspicions go? Did the end goal of Kyoya's happiness justify the means?

"She doesn't even care if they actually get married," Yuka continued. She doubted that her words were making much, if any, difference in Yuuichi's mind, but Éclair was essentially her daughter-in-law and she made her dying son happy when she couldn't, so she'd be damned if she wouldn't defend the Frenchwoman's name. "Her proposal was more of a symbolic gesture of their love than anything. And if she were truly a gold digger, then she wouldn't have waited until he was actually dying to propose, and if so, she would have made sure to have the ceremony already. She doesn't want Kyoya to be gone, Yuuichi, and it's not because of the Ootori Group or our money or anything else you're thinking about." A small memory popped into her head, something she'd heard about from one of the nurses when she'd gone to get a drink in the cafeteria. "When Kyoya was hit by the bus, it had been Éclair that kept him alive. If it weren't for her then he would have died a week ago, before any heart defect could do him in."

"Does that matter if she was the reason his life was in danger in the first place?" Yuuichi shot back in a moment of anger. He didn't want to be wrong about this. He would look like such a fool, not to mention a monster, if all of his preconceptions had been in error. He wanted to believe that his actions were in Kyoya's best interest, or else he would have to face the truth that he had insulted and hit his brother for no reason. He felt remorse for raising his voice to his mother, however, and he took a deep breath to calm himself, to get his emotions back in check, and to lock all of his emotional baggage away again. "I apologize. I will make an attempt to behave cordially to the young woman in the future, for Kyoya's sake." Not that it mattered. After today, there was no way that Kyoya would allow him to come visit again. Not that Yuuichi planned to come even if he was invited.

Yuka looked up at her son and patted his arm gently. "That's my boy," she whispered. It wasn't much, but it was a start. Even if Yuuichi didn't believe that Éclair deserved kindness or trust, so long as he acted politely in her presence, it was a good place to begin. As unfortunate as it was to say, it would most likely be Kyoya's death that brings light to her eldest son's eyes about Éclair. If the way she was already acting was any sign, she was probably going to be a mess at his funeral...Such a thought almost brought tears to her eyes but she chose to choke down those emotions for just a while longer until she could get back home with her husband. Yuka hugged her son for a final time. "I'm sorry, again, for how we acted toward you, Yuuichi."

Yuuichi shook his head. "I probably deserved it, mother. Regardless of what my feelings are, I behaved in a manner unacceptable for an Ootori. I apologize for lashing out the way I did, and for making you all upset." His mother and Fuyumi would probably forgive him. It might take a day or two for his father to behave like nothing had happened, but Yuuichi was confident that he could mend that bridge as well. It was Akito and Kyoya that were likely to hold a grudge. Their forgiveness would be much harder to earn, and in the latter case there wasn't much time for such bickering and careful amends to be made.

* * *

Akito trid to follow after Yuuichi, though at a slower pace. As he rounded the corner, he stopped short upon seeing Eclair, drenched and obviously upset. "Miss Tonnerre?" he murmured incredulously, frowning slightly. "What's wrong? Did something happen? ...You're soaked to the bone."

"I'm sorry," Éclair whispered, her voice strained, like she'd been screaming for a long time. "I'm sorry, Akito-san." Her fingers curled into a tight ball. "I should have stayed well away from your family, then none of this would have happened." If she had never come to Japan in the first place, everyone would be so much happier. Kyoya must realize by now that she was more trouble than she could possibly be worth. Kyoya... "How can I face him?" she asked tearfully to no one in particular. If her fiancé had sent his family away, then surely he didn't want to see her. He probably hated and blamed her for all the discord that she had caused, and Éclair understood why perfectly.

"No, no," Akito insisted, moving a little closer to her. "None of this is your fault, Miss Tonnerre. You've done nothing wrong. You've made Kyoya happier than I've ever seen him before. If you had never become close to him then we'd still be a very messed up family, but there'd be no one to make him smile like you do." He tentatively took his hand, hoping to be of some comfort, but this was a foreign concept to him. "He loves you. He loves you like I've never seen him love anything before. You weren't in the room, but...Kyoya stated that he would die for you in a second. You mean the world to him and something stupid like our older brother isn't going to change that fact. You've done nothing but care for him and no one can blame you for that."

Éclair bit her lip. If only Akito and the rest of the Ootori family knew. She had done _much_ more than care for Kyoya. She had belittled and deceived and manipulated him. It didn't matter that those things were in the past, that the Éclair of the present hated the person that she had been before. It didn't matter how much she loved Kyoya now; it would never be enough to atone for the sins in her past. But still, she couldn't help the ghost of a smile which touched her lips when Akito spoke of Kyoya's love for her. Her fiancé's affection was the one good and pure thing in Éclair's life. She nodded slowly, trying to believe the young businessman's words, and moved the wet hair out of her eyes with her free hand. She was grateful for Akito's attempt to console her; she knew how unusual this was for him. "He'll come around," she said softly, looking into the man's dark eyes. "After the situation has cooled down, I'm certain he will want you all to visit again."

Akito gave a small smile, bearing hollow hope. "We can only wish for that...he seemed...very upset." No, Kyoya had seemed more than upset. Yes, he'd seen his brother lose his cool before, but he'd always been quick to pick it up before he did anything rash. But this time he'd struck Yuuichi without mercy and when retaliation met him, he looked...broken. It was the only way that Akito could describe such an emotion on his face. Though the middle brother could not understand why the youngest had seemed so stunned at an obvious reaction to his slap, he couldn't possibly comprehend what kind of thoughts were rolling through the youth's mind. "But right now he needs someone that can really make him happy, and that's you, Éclair."

Uncertainty flashed through Éclair's eyes. She had thought that she could make Kyoya happy, but that was before today. Before she had effectively stolen his family away. "I'll do my best," she affirmed. She really did love Kyoya, and she wanted to give him as much joy as he had given to her. If her fiancé would still speak to her, she would try to smooth things over between him and his family. He needed more support than she and the occasional visits from Tamaki and the others could provide. "Please continue to think of him. I could tell how happy he was to have you here today." Before the blow-up, Kyoya had seemed so relaxed and jovial, more than she had seen him in a long time. The twinkle had even returned to his eyes. "He loves you all dearly."

Akito smiled gently. "I hope so," he whispered. He didn't doubt Éclair's words, and had even begun to believe it himself when the family had been together in the room, but after the scene that had just occurred, he had begun to doubt just how much love Kyoya's abused heart could actually hold. He could love Éclair and Tamaki and any other friends that he had outside of the family, but those like him and Yuuichi and their father had done so little to earn Kyoya's trust or love. Why should they be granted such generosity when they hadn't supplied him with any? "I just wish I could explain to him how regretful I am for not being involved in his life sooner." He shook his head slightly, shame beginning to fill him. "I was a terrible older brother."

Éclair gently squeezed Akito's hand. "But you are still a family. If Kyoya could learn to love /me/, then I know it is possible for him to forgive you." Her fiance had agreed to take his former worst enemy as his wife; anything was possible. The only obstacle was time. Kyoya could be frustratingly stubborn, and it seemed to be a family trait. Could the Ootori family make amends before time was up? "I'll do what I can to help. And...if your brother would rather that I make myself scarce during your visits, I could always find something else to do during that time." Something told the young Frenchwoman that she would never be accepted by the entirety of the Ootori family. It was a deep regret of hers, but she could only change her own actions. Whether Yoshio and Yuuichi Ootori ever forgave her was out of her hands. She just didn't want them to take their hatred of her out on Kyoya.

"Kyoya would never stand for it," Akito insisted, the corners of his mouth upturned into a small smile. "You should have seen him when you left. He looked absolutely crushed and that he was going to murder Yuuichi. He wouldn't want you leaving his side again, especially not for any one of us." He moved a bit of her wet hair out of her face. "Now we should get you dried up, Éclair, before you catch a cold. The doctors would never let you in with Kyoya if you were to get sick, you know." He finally offered her a larger smile, this one sympathetic, but also more genuine than the tiny ones that had been tugging at his lips. "Kyoya would hate to stay in that hospital room alone."

Éclair blushed lightly, touched by Akito's gentle gesture and surprised by his words. She felt like there was this entire side of Kyoya that she hadn't known about before the accident: a fierce and protective side that very much resembled an enraged lion. Thrice now this part of Kyoya had come to her defense: the day they'd found out about Kyoya's condition with Yoshio, on the phone with her own father, and now today with Yuuichi. For someone who had always been her own defender, or had simply allowed such attacks, it felt unexpectedly nice to have someone else speak up for her for a change. She returned Akito's genuine smile with one of her own, though her eyes were still brimmed with sadness.

"Thank you for your words, Akito-san. They have been of comfort to me." She bowed to the middle Ootori son before walking past him down the hallway to Kyoya's room. Hesitating at the entrance, she knocked on the doorframe, not certain if she would still be allowed to come in, despite Akito's reassurances. "Kyoya?"

There was no answer on the other side of the door and upon entering it was found that Kyoya was no longer in the room. His glasses were gone from the side table and the various needles and tubes and monitors were disconnected, left messily discarded among his ruffled sheets. The door into the restroom was wide open and inside it was dark, signifying that he was not there, and leaving no other place in the room for Kyoya to be residing. As a clap of thunder met with a blinding flash of lightning outside of the window, one thing was painfully clear: Kyoya was missing.

* * *

 **The next chapter may take a little longer to deliver. The wait may be as long as a month. But hopefully after this next chapter, things will get back to a more regular schedule if bi-weekly updates. Thank you for your support!**


	36. Chapter 36

For a moment, Éclair couldn't believe her eyes. She frantically scanned the room five times in quick succession, but the truth was undeniably plain: Kyoya was gone. This was unbelievable! With a heart condition—as well as an arm, ribs, and lung that were still mending—it should have been plain impossible for her fiancé to get up and walk away, but apparently he had done just that. A shock of adrenaline hit her and she let out a distressed scream.

The cry brought a horde of concerned Ootoris in from the hallway. "Éclair-chan!" Fuyumi rushed in first. "What's the matter?" The dark-haired woman looked to Kyoya's bed, expecting to find the worst: her younger brother dead. What awaited her wasn't much better. "Kyoya!" She whipped her head back and forth as though he must be hiding somewhere in plain sight. "Where did he go?"

Yoshio was the second to rush back to the room. "Where could he have gone?!" the businessman demanded angrily of himself. "How did he leave without any of us noticing?!" There had been six of them standing out in the hallway, and yet his terminally-ill son had slipped away right under their noses. How could this have happened?

Yuka, having heard Éclair's terrifying scream, had taken off running back toward the room, ignoring the searing protest from her feet that were crammed into her heels. She had been in such a rush that she hadn't even noticed that she had her hand wrapped around her son's wrist, essentially forcing Yuuichi to come back to the room with her. When she arrived back at the room, finding the rest of her family there, she demanded breathlessly, "What happened?!" As she craned her neck into the room, trying to see if something had happened to her son, her heart stopped at the empty scene she was met with. "Where's Kyoya...?"

Recovering from her initial shock, Éclair pushed past Fuyumi and Yoshio, apologizing inwardly for her rudeness, and took down the hallway in the opposite direction. Kyoya couldn't have gotten that far, considering the time frame and his heath condition. She had to find him before he got hurt. If he did, she could never forgive herself.

Akito ran after Éclair, grabbing her arm and forcing her to a stop. "Éclair, wait!" he cried, forgetting to be polite in both of their panic. "What happened? You need to calm down!" Whatever the situation, he couldn't allow her to run blindly wherever she had been headed. She was soaked to the bone, becoming hysterical, and definitely was not thinking clearly. If she were to run out without stopping to take a breath, she would surely be hit by a car, especially in this weather, and this time there would be no Kyoya to push her out of the way.

She turned to face Akito, taking a moment to catch her breath. "Kyoya's gone. He's somewhere in the hospital, or maybe outside already...I've got to find him before..." Her blue eyes were filled with so many turbulent emotions: fear, sadness, guilt, and even anger. "Please, Akito-san." She put a hand on the one he had wrapped around her arm, trying to push it off. "Let me go. I need to find Kyoya before it's too late."

"You have to think rationally about this," Akito repeated, keeping a firm but gentle grip on her arm. "You can't just go rushing out of here or else you'll get yourself into trouble or waste unnecessary time. I'm certain that my father is having everyone in the hospital look for him, so chances are if he's not found within five minutes, he's already outside. So you need to think, okay? Where would Kyoya possibly want to go that it would make him leave the hospital in his condition?" It pained Akito that he didn't know his own brother well enough to hypothesize such locations, and he hoped that Éclair wasn't so riled up that she couldn't figure it out either.

Éclair's cheeks and mind were tinged with a slowly rising fever, but she forced herself to calm down and attempt to be logical about the situation, no matter how much her adrenaline was screaming at her to rip her arm from Akito's grip and continue her blind, frenzied chase.

"I didn't even know until now that he _could_ go anywhere," she breathed out in frustration. "I have no idea where would be so important for him to go." Truth be told, a part of her was hurt and furious at Kyoya for not taking her with him if he was going to go somewhere. Did he honestly not trust her anymore? Was there someone else he would rather talk to or a place he would rather go to calm down? "I wouldn't know where to begin," she admitted. Well, that wasn't quite right. She could always call Tamaki, who would happily put the entire Host Club on the case, but she didn't want to have to face Tamaki, to tell him what had happened in the past hour. She felt so deeply ashamed by all of it. And even the gentle Host Club king would be angry at her for allowing Kyoya to sneak off in his condition.

Akito bit his tongue, trying to think, and coming up with nothing. "Is there a place that was very important to him? A thing that helped calm him down or made him happy or something?" He highly doubted that Kyoya would ever go back home for something, the location being too obvious for the family to find him again. The same went for visiting the home of any friends, as said friend would most likely call his father right away to get him back to the hospital. So where else would be so important to him? If he and Éclair were as close as he suspected them to be, then surely he must have taken his fiancée there at least once?

It was possible that Kyoya had decided to go to the National Art Gallery, his special place, but that was over eight blocks away from their current location. Was her lover _trying_ to get himself killed? The worry and anger flared in Éclair's heart, but her mind had calmed itself. She had one objective now: find Kyoya. A sudden burst of strength gave the Frenchwoman enough power to wrench her arm from Akito's grasp.

"I have an idea of where he might be going, but I need to follow him alone," she informed the young businessman resolutely. Kyoya might panic and run again unless she went alone. And it was their place, after all. His neglectful family had no business taking part in something so sacred unless Kyoya wanted to show it to them himself. "Keep looking through the hospital, and don't worry about me. I'm fine now." Éclair ran to the elevator before Akito could stop her, forcing the doors closed behind her. Once on the main floor, she grabbed an umbrella and fast-walked out into the rain, in the direction of the gallery. She hoped Kyoya had at least had the common sense to grab some shoes and a coat before he left.

The rain was pouring outside, and thunder rumbled overhead. There wasn't as much lightning, which made seeing where one was going difficult. There were almost no cars out on the street, understandably so with how dark it was and how slick the streets were. There was the occasional taxi with eager drivers looking for customers to take in order to receive a fare. With almost no pedestrians walking about in this weather, they would take anyone if it meant reaching their quota for cash.

Even so, Éclair continued through the rain on foot. It occurred to her that Kyoya might have taken a taxi, but she had no idea if he even had money for that. Even if it would be faster, she would hate to miss her fiancé in the dark by taking a taxi. Four blocks down, she took off her shoes-which were clearly not designed for running through a storm-and continued barefoot, finding she could travel much quicker that way. The young woman was positively mad with worry. A parade of horrible images danced in front of her eyes, possibilities of what could happen to her lover on a night like this. What if he passed out and was killed by a car? What if he was struck by lightning? What if he had stumbled down an alley and been abducted? This was her worst nightmare come to life. If Kyoya had to die, she wanted him safe, warm, and in her arms back in the hospital. Not alone, out in the dark and cold.

The art gallery came into view, the lights inside confirming its claim to be until late. It was rare that anyone came into the gallery at an hour like this, and with the storm, the place was deserted. The receptionist, also acting as a night guard, was dozing in his chair, clearly having been lulled by the sound of rain outside of the door. There was a small trail of water leading into the building, easily signifying that someone had entered not long before.

Éclair consulted a map inside the brochure she had quietly taken from the front desk, careful not to disturb the dozing receptionist. The first and only other time she'd come here, she'd had her eyes closed on their way to Kyoya's painting, and she had been only partially lucid on their way back downstairs. She found the painting's location on the map and ascended to the second floor as discreetly as she could. Every one of her footsteps made a soft echo and her hair and clothes kept dripping water with every movement. At the top of the stairs, she wound her way carefully through the different exhibits until she arrived at her destination. She eyed the back of a familiar figure and fell to her knees, her umbrella and shoes clattering to the ground beside her. Éclair was too overwhelmed with relief and worried anger and exhaustion to take one more step.

Kyoya turned back, having heard a noise, and his eyes widened when he realized who it was. "Éclair!" He rushed over to her and knelt beside her, taking her hand to make sure she didn't collapse further. "Are you alright? What are you doing here? How did you find me?" Kyoya was absolutely soaking and his hospital gown was sopping wet with rain water. His hair stuck around his face and he couldn't even see through his glasses with all of the droplets of water slick against the glass. He had expected people to go looking for him, but he didn't think that they would find him so soon, nor that Éclair would half pass out when she discovered him. He could see various emotions playing through her eyes and he felt his heart clench with guilt.

Éclair bit her lip to keep it from trembling before throwing her arms around Kyoya and holding him tightly. She ran her cold, trembling fingers through her fiancé's hair affectionately, trying to reassure herself that the man she loved was safe and in one piece. Both of them were soaking wet and freezing, but Éclair couldn't feel the chill. All her senses could register was Kyoya's touch, his smell, and his warm breath on her cheek. "Do you have any idea how frightened I was?" she demanded, her voice more sad than angry. "Do you have any idea what I would have done had something happened to you? You scared me half to death, Kyoya!" She began to cry, the terror in her heart seizing her again with those horrible images of what might have happened.

Kyoya returned the hug, holding Éclair tightly, reassuringly. "I'm sorry," he murmured, guilt clawing at his heart. "I...I didn't think about what I was doing I just...I needed to get out of there." He sighed quietly and tightened his hold on Éclair. She was shaking in his arms, either from freezing or from how scared she was that he'd disappeared. He had been so stupid, thinking that he could actually leave without causing anyone worry. That hadn't been his intention at all; he just needed to get away from that suffocating hospital before he went mad…and before he had to face his family again. "I couldn't be somewhere with the Ootoris any longer...I didn't think about you, I'm so sorry, Éclair."

Éclair eventually shook her head. "No. I'm the one who is sorry, Kyoya. This whole mess happened because of me." There was no way around it; all of Kyoya's fights with his family recently had been directly tied to something that she had said or done, and she felt terrible because of that. No wonder Kyoya had run away. "I love you so much. Even if you're upset with me, the last thing I want is for you to be hurt." She softly brushed her fiancé's kiss with her cheeks, wondering if he was counting her among the Ootoris when he spoke of not wanting to be around them.

Kyoya frowned. How was any of this Éclair's fault? She had been the one to come running and looking for him! It was his own fault for being so selfish and running out in the middle of a storm like this, and she was most definitely not to blame. "Why would I be upset with you?" he whispered, brushing his thumb across her cheek. "None of this is your fault...it's just my family's...Yuuichi's...but you've done nothing wrong. You've always been here for me and I could never blame you for what my brother did."

He kissed her, unable to bear such self-hatred in her voice. Kyoya loved her with all of his heart, with all of his being, and he didn't want her to think such terrible things about herself. He would walk to the ends of the earth in the worst storm imaginable if it would only prove to her that she was not as bad of a person as she believed herself to be.

Kyoya's kiss warmed up Éclair's whole body and she returned it passionately, burying her fingers in the hair at the back of his neck to deepen the act of affection. All of her turbulent thoughts quieted and the guilt in her heart stopped stinging. Kyoya was here, safe, with her, and that was all she needed. It was selfish, but a part of her wanted to keep her fiancé to herself for the rest of his life. She wanted to protect him and she wanted the both of them to be happy, together.

When the two of them finally broke the kiss to come up for air, Éclair's calm, practical mind jumpstarted. "Kyoya, you're soaking wet." She caressed her fiancé's cheek, and he was ice cold to the touch as well. "You're anemic, you silly goose. Not to mention your heart." She sighed in exasperation which was partially genuine and part teasing. "What am I going to do with you, Kyoya Ootori? Besides marry you, of course."

Kyoya could only smile in response. He didn't have an answer for her, nor did he really want to supply her with one. But the assurance that they were to be married warmed him inside as he helped her to her feet. It was so strange, but even though he felt cold and he'd walked a far way—not all the way, as he'd taken a taxi—he didn't feel especially tired or worn out like he'd expect to with his heart condition. He was freezing, but it didn't feel like death could possibly grasp at him.

"I'm sorry," he said again, gripping her hand tightly. "I just wanted to see it, just to calm down, but..." Kyoya looked over his shoulder at the wall that normally held his beloved painting, except now it held a completely different painting: an abstract design of reds and pinks surrounding a yellow-and-white center.

Éclair looked at the wall, tilting her head as though that would somehow help her to 'get' the painting now displayed there. No matter how she tried, the heiress resigned herself to the fact that she would never truly understand modern art. "I'm sorry that you came all this way for nothing," she said softly, squeezing his hand before slipping her shoes back on and retrieving her umbrella.

Kyoya smiled and hooked an arm around her. "Well...I suppose it's about time I went back, hmm?" He had no idea how he was supposed to confront his family when they got back. He hadn't thought that far ahead when he slipped away at the hospital. All that he'd thought about was getting away from the sterile environment just to drown in the nostalgia of his favorite painting, and he wasn't even able to accomplish that. "I still can't believe that you were able to find me so quickly."

"This was the only place that made sense," Éclair answered. "And I ran here straightaway when I realized that you were missing. Frankly, I'm surprised that you were able to get here so quickly in this state." Her blue eyes ran with worry up and down Kyoya's figure as they walked. It was a miracle that he'd made it so far dressed like that. Kyoya must have taken a taxi after all, in order to arrive so far ahead of her. She kissed her fiancé's cheek again, wishing to go on pretending that the two of them had a lifetime to keep on experiencing joy and sadness and worry together. But it would be over for good soon, and this time she wouldn't be able to bring Kyoya back.

"Don't worry about the hospital," she reassured him. "We'll have a lovely night to ourselves. I'll get you whatever you want to eat." Even though the food at the hospital was perfectly good, ordering off the same menu every night was becoming rather dull. She wanted to get her fiancé a special meal. "And your tests will come back tomorrow, hopefully telling us that we can go to New York." Éclair wanted nothing more than to escape Japan and run away to America in order to enjoy their remaining time together.

Kyoya nodded and smiled, somewhat sadly, as he pressed his lips to her head while they walked. "And even if we're not allowed," he murmured quietly, "we can always go anyway." He wanted Éclair to be happy, and he wanted to be able to formally say that they were married. That was not going to be possible in Japan, so if it meant escaping to North America, in the United States, or even in Mexico, so be it. He was certain that Tamaki would let them use one of his family's private jets if the doctors refused for him to use the Ootori's.

Éclair couldn't help but grin. "Oh, is that so? And since when did by-the-book Kyoya Ootori become so mischievous?" She could hardly believe that the straight-laced Shadow King she had met a year ago was the same person now suggesting that they elope together. It was sweet, in an unexpected way. The two of them quietly left the gallery, where the downpour had slowed to a light drizzle. Even so, Éclair opened her umbrella and gently guided Kyoya down to the pavement where she hailed a taxi, opening the door and shielding her fiancé from the rain so that he could climb in first.

* * *

Back at the hospital, things were less than peaceful.

Yoshio cursed under his breath and pulled out his mobile phone, dialing the hospital's security team. "My son is missing. Put an APB out on him. The entire hospital is to be alerted and on the watch for him." The businessman hung up the phone, his directions clearly given, and turned around to take his wife by the shoulders. He didn't know how much more stress Yuka could take. The last thing he wanted was for his wife to worry herself sick. "Don't worry, Yuka. He can't have gotten far, and this hospital is full of workers who know Kyoya. We'll find him, I promise." Truthfully, if the businessman was still young and spry, he might have gone sprinting down the hallway like Éclair and Akito had.

Yuka let out a shaky breath and tightened her grip on Yuuichi's wrist. "How could he possibly have the strength to just get up and leave...?" Yes, he had been in the hospital for nearly two weeks, so damage from the bus wouldn't have been as crippling as it had days ago, but surely his heart condition made it almost impossible for him to be up and walking around. Just how far could he have gone and, God forbid, how far would he go before his body gave out?

"I don't know," Yoshio admitted in defeat. His son was on death's door, and yet he had somehow got out of bed and waltzed right out of his hospital room. The businessman couldn't wrap his head around it, nor could he make eye contact with his eldest son, who he would hold personally responsible for any harm that might come to Kyoya.

Yuuichi just continued to stare in disbelief, wincing once when his mother squeezed his wrist. If Kyoya had been able to walk out of here and get far enough away to give them a chase, could his wishful thinking be correct? Was it really possible for Kyoya to pull through this? He hoped it was so.

Fuyumi, on the other hand, was dissolving into hysterics again. "What if he gets hurt?" she cried out in worried despair.

Yuka finally released her son's arm and drew her daughter in for a hug. Although she wished for her sons to be more expressive like her only daughter, she was grateful that they were able to sustain a cool head in situations such as this. She hushed Fuyumi gently, running her fingers through her hair comfortingly.

"He's going to be okay," she soothed in a quiet voice, trying to calm her panicking child. "It's going to be okay, Fuyumi, Kyoya isn't one to get himself into too much trouble. We'll find him soon." She felt awful, as though she were lying to her daughter. Yuka couldn't shake the terrified feeling in the pit of her stomach that Kyoya _wouldn't_ be okay and that he _was_ going to get hurt. She had wished to God several times for her son to be safe, or to get better, and so far nothing had happened, so she was quickly losing hope about whether or not good things would be granted to her.

Fuyumi clasped her hands together and began to pray quietly to every deity that she could think of for Kyoya's protection. If anything happened to him, it would devastate her family, who hadn't been able to say a proper goodbye. But even more than that, she knew it would _kill_ Éclair-chan. As much as Fuyumi ached to admit it, the French girl knew Kyoya better and had shown him more love in the past little while than their family had in an entire lifetime. If Kyoya was hurt or killed, his fiancée would probably lose her mind. And so, the Ootori's daughter began to pray for her too, hugging her mother tightly. She looked over the Ootori matriarch's shoulder at Yoshio with teary eyes. "He'll be okay, right papa?"

Yoshio's heart clenched. Fuyumi hadn't called him that since she was eight. He'd told her that it wasn't appropriate for her to refer to him with such endearments in public, and that she should call him 'father' or 'sir'. Looking back, it was an asinine and cruel thing to say to someone that young, but his daughter had taken his words to heart. To revert to such affectionate terms now signaled that Fuyumi was in desperate need of encouragement. The businessman reached out and put his hand on top of Fuyumi's head gently. "Kyoya will be just fine, Fuyumi. Don't you worry. We'll send out the Ootori police force to find him if we need to."

Yuka finally found the strength to release her daughter and she sat down, trying to ease Fuyumi down beside her. Her legs were shaky as she thought of the worst possible outcomes of this situation. What if Kyoya was stumbling around outside, getting soaked to the bone? What if he got lost in the dark? What if he was robbed, or kidnapped, or killed? What if his heart gave out while he was missing and he died on the street? Every imaginary scenario that popped into her head made her feel worse and worse until she felt green with nausea. What terrible parents were they, to let their terminal child walk right out of their own hospital. Yuka could never forgive herself if her youngest son ended up dying because of their foolishness.

Fuyumi sat down beside her mother, and Yoshio on the other side, the three of them clinging to each other. Fuyumi continued to cry. She would never forgive herself if Kyoya died before she could apologize for never being there for him, for never standing up for him.

Yoshio wrapped an arm around his daughter's shoulders. The two of them had never been close; Fuyumi was too emotional and soft-hearted for the stoic businessman to understand. He felt badly for not trying harder to know her. She was still his daughter, and he loved her. The patriarch looked up at Yuuichi, who still seemed stunned by the whole affair. Yoshio saw so much of himself within his eldest son, and he regretted being so harsh to Yuuichi earlier instead of trying to defuse the situation. The fight was his fault as much as it was his child's. He extended a hand to Yuuichi, who took it and came over to stand with the rest of his family.

Yuka leaned on her daughter, almost wanting to smile despite the situation. With this terrible turn of events, the family has ended up being brought closer together, and Yuuichi seemed to have calmed down now that no one was yelling or arguing. She wished there was more she could do, but all she could at the moment was hold Fuyumi's hand and pray for everything to work out for the best.

It had just occurred to her that Akito had yet to come back when the very son walked back from down the hall. "Where is Éclair?" Yuka asked, sitting up a little bit as he approached.

"Outside," he replied, sounding a little miserable. "She suddenly had an idea about where he may have gone and she took off before she could tell me where she was going. There was no way I could have stopped her and there's no way I could find her out in the rain now." Akito shook his head lightly and sighed. "She's crazy, and determined, but she's going to get herself killed if she always rushes into things like that."

Fuyumi smiled, touched by her older brother's naivety. "She can't help it. People do crazy things when they're in love, _little big brother_." She used her childhood name for Akito, the one he'd always hated when they were younger. But it gave her a happy, tingling feeling inside. Her family did a lot of bickering, but they still had love and concern for one another. They wouldn't all be here now if they didn't care about Kyoya. She only wished her brother could be here to see it.

Yoshio sighed and squeezed Yuuichi's hand a bit. "You don't have to like that woman, Yuuichi. But I think it's undeniable that her feelings for your brother are genuine."

Yuka glanced up at Yuuichi, hiding a tiny smile on her face. Éclair had proven her feelings for Kyoya in her own way, and though she loved that the Frenchwoman was going out of her way to find her son, she dearly hoped that the girl would be safe.

Akito, on the other hand, only sighed again and bit his lip to keep from smirking at his sister's nickname for him. "I can only imagine. But it wouldn't do if she went and got herself hurt. Then Kyoya would be upset and there'd be an even bigger mess for us to clean up." He shrugged one shoulder. "But it doesn't look like it's anything we can do."

"I'm sure she'll be fine," Fuyumi reached out to take Akito's hand. "She's smart and determined, like Kyoya. If anyone could find him, it's her."

Yoshio reached past his daughter and brushed a stray lock of hair out of his wife's face, hoping the gesture would set both of them a little more at ease. It was hard to stay calm when your child, your baby no less, was missing. Another bolt of lightning lit up the sky, and the businessman cringed. "When the two of them come back, we all need to be on our best behaviors."

Yuka pressed her cheek against Yoshio's hand and smiled. This was the man that she had fallen in love with after they'd gotten married: the gentler man, before he'd become hardened and obsessed with the Ootori Group. Before work had taken over his life and his personality. "And we probably shouldn't stay long when they do...we've been here for quite a long time as it is."

Yoshio nodded. "You children are all invited to the main estate for supper; that is if you aren't too busy." He reacted to Yuka's positive physical response by caressing her cheek gently. He loved Yuka, and he wanted to do something for her. It seemed what would make his wife most happy would be to help mend their family.

That got a smile out of Fuyumi, and she nodded in excitement. "I would love to come for dinner." Usually, her father disapproved of her spending time at the estate. He said that she should spend time with her husband, which she agreed was important. But she wanted to keep in touch with her Ootori family members as well. She squeezed Akito's hand expectantly, looking at him with puppy-dog eyes. "What about you, little big brother?"

"I should be studying for finals," Akito admitted before the corners of his mouth curled upwards. "But I've studied all week. I think I can spare one night." He was already willing to come with the family afterwards, but with Fuyumi's expression, there was no way that he would be able to say no. His eyes glanced towards Yuuichi, anger still rolling in his stomach, before asking, "And what of you?"

Yuuichi had a feeling that if he declined his father's invitation, Akito might kill him. And as if the threat of imminent death wasn't enough, Fuyumi's expression was truly irresistible. Truthfully, he didn't have much to do tonight that couldn't be put off until tomorrow. He might as well go. "I can come, if you insist."

Fuyumi's eyes lit up with cheer and she sprang up to hug her eldest brother. "It will be just like old times!" she declared in a happy, nostalgic tone.

Yuka smiled as she watched her daughter and son embrace. She slid over to be closer to her husband and leaned her head on his shoulder. "This is just like when they were little," she whispered as she watched her children. Fuyumi, hugging and smiling with Yuuichi, who seemed to be less-than-content about the whole ordeal, and Akito scowling, yet still a little joyful, off to the side. It was astounding how her family could still hold the same traits now as they had nearly two decades ago. It gave her hope that maybe the family could mend itself in the near future and grow closer again.

Yoshio placed a hand on Yuka's shoulder, bringing her body closer to his as he observed the scene of their children. In the blink of an eye, he pictured them small again. Fuyumi was dressed up in ribbons and bows, beaming her great smile and trying to get her brothers to play with her and tell her all about their day. Akito, annoyed, would play a joke on her to get her riled up. And stoic Yuuichi would adjust his glasses and return to studying, too above his younger siblings' antics. The businessman couldn't help thinking about how much of his children's lives he had missed, how he had progressively disconnected from them. It wasn't always like this; there was a time that he'd at least been able to help Yuuichi with homework or an activity for school. "I wonder where I went wrong..." he whispered.

"We," Yuka corrected. It was not Yoshio's fault alone. She had her own share of fault in this situation, whether she wanted it or not. They had both made mistakes. At least Yoshio had been involved in their children's lives, whereas she had completely withdrawn from all of them for the past seventeen years, barely giving them even a glimpse of her. It had been lonely, but she actually had begun to believe that it was best for her and for her children. How wrong she was, Yuka probably could not even fathom. Now as she watched her three children, she felt a warmth that could only be explained as maternal instinct that she'd swallowed down for years.

Yoshio kissed his wife's cheek. Yuka was right. The two of them had created these four children, so both of them shared responsibility for how their family had disintegrated over the years. But maybe it wasn't too late, at least for most of them. His eldest three children seemed to be getting along as well as they ever did. It was just too tragic, however, that this reunion would come at the expense of his youngest child's life. Surely Kyoya's existence was worth more than being a tool to bring his other family members back together. "I just want them all to be happy. I would be pleased if the company could stay in our family and continue to grow, but in the end I've realized that their lives are more important than my own legacy."

Yuka looked up at her husband, a little surprised at his words, before her face melted into warm contentment. She leaned against Yoshio and said, "You sound like my brother." It seemed like such a long time ago, but when she was young, her brother refused the name of the patriarch of her family's company. He had insisted that he'd rather live out a normal life, focusing on family and love over wealth and legacy. He claimed that his family would be his legacy and love would be his currency. Maybe that was what had sparked Yuka's curiosity of love within a family setting, but she had never expected her husband to ever take such a viewpoint.

"I can't promise to stop being a workaholic, or that I will always be able to express myself as openly as I do now, Yuka. But I would like to try to be a better husband to you and a better father to our children." This whole experience had been an eye-opener for Yoshio. The more he thought about death, the more clearly he realized that when it came his time to die, his regret would not be failing to work an extra hour at the office, but rather failing to spend that hour with his family.

Yoshio's phone began to buzz furiously, and when he looked at the screen, he gave a sigh of relief at the message displayed there. "Kyoya and Mademoiselle Tonnerre have returned." The businessman stood, giving his hand to Yuka to help her up. A few moments later, his prodigal son and fiancée came into view. "Thank goodness that the two of you are all right." The Ootori patriarch reached out to gently clap Kyoya on the shoulder. "I am relieved to have you back, my son. The five of us are leaving now so that you can have a peaceful evening. If you need anything..." The businessman cut himself off, not certain if his son was still angry with him, if he still wanted them to leave and not come back. "Well, goodnight."

Fuyumi followed after her father. "Goodnight Kyoya, Éclair-chan." She pecked her brother's cheek quickly. "I love you, Kyoya. Forgive me." The dark-haired woman hurried out of the room before she started to cry again.

Yuuichi felt he had to make some kind of amends, for his family's sake. There was one thing he knew would mean a lot to his brother. The eldest Ootori son, stone-faced as always, took off his suit coat and put it over Éclair's shoulders. "Don't catch cold, Tonnerre-san. Kyoya would never let me forget it."

Kyoya, for the most part, kept his eyes gazing downward, through his father's farewell, his mother and sister's pecks on his cheeks, even Akito's silent handshake that lingered longer than a simple goodbye would. However, when his eldest brother gave his jacket to Éclair, the youngest glanced upward, almost in disbelief. Half an hour ago, Yuuichi probably would have wished death upon his fiancée, and now he was wishing her good health instead. He sensed that it was some kind of apologetic gesture, either to one or both of them, and though Kyoya refused to acknowledge it or utter a word, he felt a little more at ease that his brother perhaps wasn't _as_ stone-hearted as he had been led to believe.

As his family left, Kyoya went back into his room with Éclair and changed into a dry gown in the bathroom. When he returned, he was visibly shivering, the cold finally seeping in. He picked up one of the other towels the nurses had set out for them and wrapped it around Éclair's damp hair. "You really should get changed into something too," he murmured, gesturing to his fiancée's clothes. "Yuuichi is right: I don't want you to get sick. Especially not on my account."

Éclair used the towel to dry her hair, which ended up attractively messy. "I will, but shouldn't you take a shower or bath, my dear? To warm up?" The Frenchwoman hugged Yuuichi Ootori's suit coat closer, touched by the gesture even though she knew it was for Kyoya and not her. It was still a sign that her fiancé's brother had given up on trying to separate the two of them, at least for now. "Oh, and what would you like for supper? I can order it while you get warm and relax." Another tight cough and Éclair had to resist the urge to rub her chest, which was beginning to ache. It seemed that going out into the rain with a cold was not the brightest idea that she had ever had.

Kyoya frowned and held her hand. "It seems like you're the one that needs to get warmed up, Éclair. Take a nice bath. I'll order you a change of clothes and something warm that we can both share." He rubbed his thumb against her palm in soothing rotations. "I don't want you catching a cold. I'll request some cold medicine as well." It was fairly obvious that his fiancée had been fighting a cold all day, or else her symptoms wouldn't be so obvious now. Even though she was trying to fight them, it was clear that going out into the rain was not something that was going to help her. He could practically see the pain in her eyes with every cough she tried to suppress.

Éclair shook her head, stubbornly holding her ground. "This is nothing. Your needs come first," she insisted. "I won't take 'no' for an answer." Kyoya's concern for her was sweet, but she wouldn't allow her fiancé to risk his already fragile health for her sake. Especially not when her worst symptoms were a cough and a slight fever. "If it means that much to you," she attempted to pacify him, "I'll take a shower after you are finished." The Frenchwoman, determined, began to gently push Kyoya back in the direction of the bathroom, kissing him as she guided him backwards so that he wouldn't be able to protest.

Kyoya sighed as he entered the bathroom, and resolved to finish his bath quickly so as to let Éclair use the shower as soon as possible. Unfortunately, after settling into the warm waters of the bath, and nearly falling asleep from its comfort, it wasn't until twenty minutes later that Kyoya was warm, dry, and stepping out of the steamy bathroom. "I apologize for how long I took. It is all yours." He slipped back into the hospital bed, settling under the cool sheets that felt wonderful against his feverish skin.

Éclair was in and out of the shower in a measly four minutes, just enough time for her to get warm and quickly wash her hair. She dressed in a nightgown, throwing a bathrobe over the top of that. The hot water had cleared her lungs a bit and her cough had calmed down. She returned to Kyoya, as fast as she could, relieved to see him looking relaxed. Éclair sat on the edge of the bed and put an extra pillow under Kyoya's head, tucking him in and making sure that he had enough blankets to keep him warm. "Do you still want dinner, or should I let you sleep?" she inquired softly, gently brushing the hair out of her fiancé's eyes. It was moments like this, when Kyoya looked peaceful, that Éclair was the most happy. If only she could keep Kyoya content like that forever.

"We could share a meal," Kyoya offered with an easygoing smile, entwining his fingers in hers. "And we need to get you some medicine to make sure that you don't get sick either." He pulled out the menu from the bedside dresser for them to look over. There was a mixture of cold and hot meals, but the one thing that sounded the best to him was hot soup to warm both of them up even further. Éclair hadn't been in the shower for very long, and he couldn't possibly imagine how much that would have done to warm her up from top to bottom. "How about this?"

Éclair nodded, though she wished that she could give Kyoya something better than soup. But he had chosen it, so she wouldn't protest. She thought it sweet that he was still thinking of her in offering dinner and medicine to keep her healthy. She didn't dare tell him that it was too late for any of that; she'd been sick before this evening, and the rain had done nothing to help her condition. "It sounds delicious." She picked up the bedside phone, dialing the cafeteria and ordering a bowl of soup for the both of them. Then she called down to the pharmacy and asked them to bring her some over-the-counter cold medicine. When her calls where finished, she hung up the phone and climbed into bed with Kyoya, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. "I meant what I said earlier, you know," she told him softly. "About you being strong."

"Not as strong as you." He kissed her cheek and held onto the hand that was around his shoulder. It was true, for what had he really done that could be considered strong? All he had done was slap his brother and then run away like a coward. He couldn't even face his family with a straight face and instead opted to cast his eyes away from them. He wasn't strong at all; he was a spineless, dying teenager. Éclair, on the other hand, had endured years of torment and bullying from her parents, was willing to marry a man she didn't love for the sake of a friend, continued to visit the club of those she knew hated her...She had even proven her brawn in the past hour, by suffering through his family's antics and insults and finding him through the pouring rain. His fiancée was unbelievably strong and it only made him love her more.

Éclair laughed. The strength and confidence that she had projected prior to meeting Kyoya had been a facade, an illusion meant to hide the fact that she had no substance underneath. The reason she seemed to have no weaknesses was that she never cared about anything enough; there was never anything for her to risk. The present-day Éclair did not consider this strength. Since her involvement with the Host Club, Éclair had become less logical, less practical, less careful, and less composed. Her emotions had slowly gotten the best of her, causing her to behave in a reckless and erratic manner. In these last few weeks of loving Kyoya, she had been reduced to a blubbering mess, crying all the time over the littlest of things. That was not strength either. "The little strength I do possess comes from you, Kyoya."

"Then it seems we're each other's strength," he said, smiling. Éclair may constantly deny it, but he knew that she was strong. Maybe it wasn't the kind of strength that she counted as meaningful, but he loved her through anything, and she helped him through so many things that he couldn't help but label her as "strong". She was his rock in this tragic situation and every time she calmed him down or wiped away his tears or whispered how much she loved him, he felt his heart swell.

Kyoya leaned over and planted his lips on hers. It wasn't forceful or passionate, necessarily, but soft and gentle. No words had to be exchanged; he knew that she understood. He loved her, with all of his heart, and that passion would transcend death. He would be by Éclair's side even after he died and would love her until her own, natural end arrived and the two of them could be reunited once more.

Éclair returned the gentle, thoughtful kiss. It was carefully crafted, a kiss that communicated the depth and innocence of their love. Éclair's uncertainties about whether or not she was worthy of Kyoya seemed so meaningless when she could feel his devotion to her so clear and strong. In that moment, it was easy to believe Tamaki's sentimental ideals about fate and a love that could last more than one lifetime. It didn't matter if she was reincarnated a thousand different times, because she would fall for the same person over and over.

When their sweet kiss had ended, Éclair brushed Kyoya's cheek with her lips chastely. "I hope you don't still believe that you are dispensable, Kyoya," she chided affectionately. "There is no one in the world who could have replaced you in my life." Without Kyoya, she would have ended up a workaholic, forced into an arranged marriage with someone who would either leech off of her success, or treat her like an object. Likely, she would have ended up bitter and cold, like her parents, working and drinking herself into an early grave. Her fiancé had saved her from such a grim fate. Even when he died, she would still have the traces of his love to sustain her. She would never marry again, no matter how much her parents threatened her. She would never be disloyal to Kyoya.

"Maybe not," he agreed, "but I still want you to be able to move on. What kind of fiancé would I be if I made you stay devoted even after I was gone?" Maybe Éclair would never be completely happy, but he hoped that she could at least find someone that made her smile, and who loved her, and who wanted the best for her. The last thing he would want was for her to be lonely up until she died, just because she held him up on a pedestal as someone who could never be matched. He was anything but a perfect person, and if Éclair continued to think of him as someone whose strength couldn't be challenged, whose devotion was never-ending, whose morals were unbending...She would be left mourning someone that he wasn't.

"I appreciate your concern, Kyoya," she said in a soft, sincere tone. "I truly do. But what you are asking is impossible. What I feel for you is the genuine article. Trying to have a relationship with anyone else...it would be like owning a cheap replica of a famous artwork. I would live my whole life in constant awareness that I was entertaining a farce that in no way approaches the realm of the original. And how selfish would it be, to marry someone else when my heart still belonged to you?" That would be unfair to both Kyoya and the poor sap that she foisted herself off on. No person would want to be the replacement goldfish for another, especially not for their spouse. If she couldn't be with the one she loved, Éclair would rather remain alone. She understood that Kyoya was human. He wasn't perfect, and she didn't think that she was holding her fiancé to an impossible standard. She loved Kyoya for who he was. To love a perfect, idealized, saintly version of Kyoya after he was gone would be just as much a disservice to him as forgetting him.

That was why she wanted to spend as much time with Kyoya as she could now, so that she would never forget or be inclined to romanticize her memories. She just wanted to keep these simple, beautiful moments between the two of them. She smiled as she could feel Kyoya's returning body heat radiate and warm her as well. Kyoya's breaths were so gentle, and they soothed her into a pleasant, semi-sleepy lull. So this was what 'cuddling' was like (although Éclair was hesitant to use that word). No wonder normal couples enjoyed such a thing. She felt an innate sense of closeness and oneness to Kyoya when they could enjoy each other's company in intimate peace this way.

With a quiet sigh, Kyoya settled back into bed and held Éclair close to him. Her body was warm against his and to him, it was hard to believe that he had been soaking and freezing half an hour ago. For the past few nights they had fallen asleep with either Éclair in a chair or on the edge of the bed to give him the most room. But with them holding each other like this, Kyoya found that all he wanted was to be able to sleep this close to the person he loved the most. He felt so comfortable and he could hear her steady breaths and almost hear her heartbeat.

They lay there, silently, and just together. Kyoya had given up on trying to argue with Éclair, and instead settled for simply enjoying her company. He held her close and let her head rest against his chest so he could stroke her hair. Never before had he felt so close to someone, felt so strong of a connection. With all of his heart he wished for more time to spend with Éclair; to be able to do all the things that fiancés, and later spouses, were supposed to do. Dating, engagement, marriage, a long life together...it was all an impossible dream, and the only positive thing he could hope to accomplish would be marriage. And even that came with a string attached.

"Do you think the doctors will let me go with you to America?" he murmured, tracing light circles on her shoulder with his thumb. "I feel fine...After so much of doing nothing, I've never felt better, and yet I'm..." Kyoya let out a small sigh and rested his chin on her forehead gently. "I want to be able to leave knowing that I'm married to you, Éclair."

Éclair purred in pleasure as Kyoya pet her head and lightly caressed her shoulder. Even though it was Kyoya's heart and mind that she valued the most, it would be an outright lie for her to say that she was not physically attracted to her fiancé was well. Kyoya was devilishly handsome, and every time he touched her it sent shivers of pleasure through her body. As much as she enjoyed their chaste displays of physical affection, it saddened her that they would never go further, that she would never get to completely show her love to Kyoya. Not just in the physical sense, but the emotional one as well. There was only so much that she could do with Kyoya and learn about him in their limited amount of time. All of the normal hallmarks of a relationship like theirs had been cruelly stolen away. There would be no growing old together, no growing sense of love and devotion as the years passed by. No accomplishments that they could lay claim to as a couple. It seemed so bitterly unfair.

Éclair smiled at her fiancé's affirmation. "I want that as well. If I can call myself your wife and carry your name, then that's one more part of you that will always be with me." She traced gentle circles on her fiancé's hand in the same soothing pattern that he was making on her shoulder. "If you have enough strength to go running out in the rain like a cheesy romantic drama, then I'd say you're well enough to come to America with me." She help up Kyoya's hand and kissed it sweetly. "And if they refuse, we'll go without permission, as you said."

Kyoya smiled and closed his eyes. There are so many things he wanted to be able to do with Éclair, so many places he wanted to visit with her, so many hallmarks that he wanted them to accomplish together. Now, it won't be so, but he refused to be unable to marry the beautiful girl that he loved so dearly. "It sounds like a plan, then."


	37. Chapter 37

Éclair woke up the next morning in Kyoya's arms. She hadn't the heart to leave her fiancé's bed last night; he had looked so peaceful and content sleeping beside her. She would be lying if she said that she hadn't enjoyed sleeping by Kyoya as well. He woke up a short time later, and it appeared that last night's activities hadn't negatively impacted his health, which was a relief to her. The couple ordered breakfast and were just finishing when the doctor in charge of Kyoya's case knocked on their door.

"May I come in?" he asked with the same politely sanitized tone that all the hospital staff possessed.

"Please," Éclair invited him in, sitting up a little taller beside Kyoya. Hopefully the doctor had come to give them a positive verdict on Kyoya's condition that would enable them to travel. He was holding X-rays and papers in his hand, and Éclair could only hope that was a good sign. "How do Kyoya's tests look, doctor?" she inquired hopefully, squeezing her fiancé's hand for good luck.

The doctor cleared his throat, looking rather sheepish all of a sudden. "Well, I actually have an apology to make. It seems my staff has made a colossal blunder."

Éclair's heart sank. She couldn't imagine what the doctor was talking about, but it didn't sound promising. "What do you mean?"

"It seems that the day of your accident, Ootori-san, another patient was brought into the emergency room around the same time as you. This patient had been diagnosed with a terminal heart defect since birth." The doctor shifted uncomfortably, embarrassment overtaking his features. "Through some sort of terrible mix-up, his X-rays got switched with yours."

Éclair blinked, stunned as the implications of this confession began to register. "You mean that..."

"Ootori-san, you have a thousand apologies from all of us. You haven't got a heart defect. You aren't dying. Your episodes were due to stress, a lack of sleep, and high blood pressure, all of which seem to have been corrected over the past few weeks."

Kyoya blinked. He waited. He blinked again. Had he heard correctly? Was he still dreaming? This couldn't possibly be real. He had a heart defect, and he was given only two weeks to live, a time frame that was almost used up. He had said goodbye to his best friend, to his family, to his fiancée. He'd left the club entrusted in Tamaki's hands. Everything was set up for him to be dead tomorrow and suddenly that was all gone? His heart had stopped three times on the day of his accident for God's sake! He'd lashed out at his family, slapped his brother, said such harsh things...and for what? Now, after weeks of worrying and tears and anxiety and finally coming to terms he...

"I'm not...dying," Kyoya finally whispered, the words not sitting correctly in his mouth. It all seemed like a lie. Some terrible, awful prank that the doctor was playing on him, only to laugh and retract his claim to let him know that he couldn't go to America. He wanted to believe that this was true with all of his heart, but it seemed too superficial to possibly be correct.

Éclair buried her face in her hands and began to sob; she was so overwhelmed with joy. Kyoya was all right! The man she loved more than life was not going to leave her! It wasn't quite the miracle she had prayed for, since there had been nothing to correct in the first place, but this was still a miracle. After going through hell their hope had been restored, their futures returned to them. Éclair pinched herself hard to make sure that this wasn't an insanely hopeful dream, and cried even harder when she didn't wake up. Stress: that had been Kyoya's enemy. It was something so simple, so easily treatable, something that could easily be avoided in the future. Stress was a foe that Éclair understood perfectly, something that she could actively lessen, unlike a hole in someone's heart.

She threw her arms around Kyoya and embraced him passionately. "Thank god...thank god..."

The doctor cleared his throat, interrupting the tender moment. "We'll give you some medicine to help lower your blood pressure, Ootori-san. I recommend that you take it easy for a while and not partake in any activities that will cause you undue stress. However, in another day or so, you should be able to go home."

Kyoya nodded, still feeling numb from the whole situation. He felt as though he were going to wake up all at once and see Éclair sitting beside him again, tears in her eyes and trying not to cry at the prospect of his death. This was everything that he had been wishing for and now that he actually had it, it didn't seem real.

But...but it _was_.

He wasn't dying. It was just a mixture of high blood pressure and stress. The whole thing seemed so laughable. He suddenly returned Éclair's hug and laughed as tears sprung into his eyes; joyous tears thanking whatever force in this world had fixed this grave situation. He wasn't dying after all and he and Éclair could still have their happily-ever-after. Things no longer had to be rushed. They could still have their dates and official engagement and marriage and every other thing that he wanted to be able to have with the love of his life. It was an unbelievably lucky situation and Kyoya couldn't be happier.

Éclair placed her hands on either side of Kyoya's face and drew him into a deep kiss, drinking up the taste of her beloved. She couldn't be happier and more relieved if Kyoya had actually come back from the dead. The realization that she wouldn't have to go through a funeral, suppression of suicidal urges, and a life of solitude, waiting to die so that she could be reunited with her husband was an unbelievable gift. However, in the midst of her joy, an insidious voice began to whisper in the back of her mind. Éclair shut it out; she wouldn't allow this moment of happiness to be tainted by her doubts and her self-hatred. She was with Kyoya at this moment, and she wanted to always be there. That was the only thing that mattered.

The doctor cleared his throat yet again, clearly not accustomed to telling 'terminal' patients that they were going to 'miraculously' live. "Should I call the president, or would you like to do that yourself, Ootori-san?"

"You," Kyoya replied hastily, becoming irritated that the doctor still insisted on interrupting their moment. All he wanted to do was be with Éclair and kiss her and thank her and cry tears of relief with her. He didn't want to have to deal with an awkward doctor who didn't know how to make himself scarce.

When the doctor was finally out of the room, Kyoya drew back to Éclair and kissed her again, treating it as though it was the last one they were to ever share together and yet it was going to be the first of many down the line. He kissed as though he were breathing life into her, or maybe the other way around. All he knew was that he was _alive_ and that he was going to be for a long time to come, and there was nothing standing in the way of him and Éclair being together.

Éclair continued to reciprocate Kyoya's kisses, melting into the passionate displays of affection and letting herself be swept away by the relief that they both felt. No wonder Kyoya had seemed to be recovering; he had been! Being able to relax in the hospital, away from the pressures of school and work and family duty, had been the cure for everything that had been ailing her fiancé for the past several weeks, even before the accident. Kyoya's improving health and spirits hadn't just been a cruel dose of false hope.

Éclair held both of Kyoya's hands and interlinked their fingers together, connecting herself as closely to her fiancé as she possibly could. Now that she knew she wasn't going to lose Kyoya, she didn't intend to let him go.

"I love you," Kyoya whispered in between kisses. "I love you so much Éclair...I couldn't say it enough when I thought I was dying, but now I have years, _decades_ to tell you. I love you so much..." His heart was absolutely soaring, and he was ecstatic that this was a reality at all. Just yesterday he had been convinced that he was going to die within the next couple of days, and now he was looking at decades more of life to live. He felt as though he could climb a mountain, now that his heart wasn't a dangerous ticking time bomb.

"I love you too, Kyoya. I'll spend the rest of my life loving you." Suddenly, the twinge of doubt crept back into Éclair's heart, and a sad-sounding whisper slipped out of her mouth before she could stop herself. "Will...will you still love me in a decade from now? Or even a year?" The one upside—as terrible as that sounded—to Kyoya's imminent death was the knowledge that his heart would always belong to her. But now, that assurance was gone. Éclair had only proposed so suddenly because she thought Kyoya was going to die. What if he had only accepted her proposal on the same premise? Now that her fiancé's choices weren't so tragically limited, would he be satisfied with her? By the time he was ready to settle down and get married, would he still love her? Would he even _remember_ her that far into the future? It wasn't Kyoya's commitment that she doubted, but rather her ability to keep her lover interested in her.

Kyoya frowned and restrained himself from kissing her again in order to address her discomfort. "Of course I will," he said, running his fingers through her hair gently. It was true that he had said yes to the proposal because he was dying, but that didn't mean that he suddenly no longer loved her. They had time to date now. To wait until they were older and ready for marriage. They could live out their lives and tell the story of their rocky start to becoming high school sweethearts. In his eyes, Kyoya couldn't imagine ever falling out of love with Éclair. "I would love you until the end of time and beyond."

Éclair had little doubt that she was the only girl Kyoya had ever pursued. She hated the suspicion that his willingness to look past her flaws was the result of swimming in the very shallow pond of Ouran Academy. But certainly when Kyoya left high school and went on to college and work, he would be exposed to a wider range and higher class of female. And when that happened, wasn't he bound to notice that she was, well, average?

"There are so many girls in this world," she admitted. "Smarter, kinder, prettier, richer than I am. My only claim is that I love you more than anyone else could ever hope to." Was that enough for the man who could very well be the next patriarch of the Ootori Group?

Kyoya smiled gently at Éclair and cupped her face in his hands. "You are one of the smartest people I know. You have a purer heart than you give yourself credit for. You are beautiful. And money is utterly useless when you're rich with love." He kissed her again, this one slower, meaningful. When he drew back, he added, "What if I were telling you that there were plenty of men out there that would be better suited for you? Stronger, more handsome, more charitable? What would you think of that?"

A smile spread slowly across Éclair's entire face, lighting up her eyes for the first time since Kyoya had accepted her proposal. His kiss was just so sweet and genuine and his words put her heart at ease. Kyoya was so gentle that his affirmation was enough to convince Éclair that she deserved the Shadow King. "I would say that in the million-to-one chance that there is a stronger and more self-sacrificing man in the world, he still couldn't be more right for me than you. But I do know that you are the most handsome man in the world." She kissed his cheek softly. "You are perfect for me, Kyoya Ootori. I don't want anyone else."

"And I don't want anyone else but you, Éclair Tonnerre," he agreed with a gentle smile as he rested a hand on her shoulder. She was beautiful, both inside and out. Once upon a time he thought of her as just a wicked demon in the disguise of an angel, but it has become clear that she was an angel through and through, having simply been put in a demonic situation. It was unfair that many of the hosts still despised her. She didn't deserve that. Maybe he and Tamaki would be able to convince the rest of the club as otherwise. The only ones that would probably have trouble seeing it their way were the twins. "I love you."

"And I love you," Éclair said softly as she took Kyoya's hand from her shoulder and kissed it, running her thumb over his knuckles in a soothing motion. Even though the atmosphere of the hospital room was calm, the young Frenchwoman's heart was racing in excitement. Not only did her one and only love return her feelings, but the two of them were once again free to have a life together. Éclair wanted to know what Kyoya wanted to do during the summer, what classes he planned to take in the fall, what college he would go to when he graduated from Ouran Academy. The two of them had a lifetime to spend together, and it was so exhilarating, especially after Kyoya's brush with death. "Are you excited to go home? I'm sure you are sick and tired of this hospital."

Kyoya smiled. "Yes, I am. I didn't want to say so, but this hospital is dreadful. I'll have to talk to my father about making it smell less sterile all the time. It gave me a headache." He held her hand and sat back on the bed, relaxing a bit and enjoying Éclair's company now that their celebration had died down.

Éclair laughed. The only reason she hadn't mentioned how suffocating the hospital seemed to her was that her fiancé's family owned it. But since Kyoya seemed to share her opinion, the Frenchwoman felt justified in her thoughts. The hospital was so disconcertingly white and the sterile smell, far from being comforting and cleanly, only reminded her of death.

"I'd like to go back to the host club with the good news and school—" He paused and let out a slow sigh. "School. I've missed two weeks of classes and finals are soon." He was going to have to cram the lessons he missed as well as review material if he ever wanted to be able to finish the semester with good marks.

Éclair laid her head gently on Kyoya's shoulder and contemplated her own future. She hadn't been to school since the accident, electing instead to spend every moment at the hospital with Kyoya, taking care of him and then preparing them both for the eventuality of his death. She never expected to return to Ouran Academy, and therefore hadn't made any arrangements as far as notes or exams were concerned. Not that anyone in her classes would have agreed to take notes for her anyway. But certainly someone would lend Kyoya their notes, and she had no doubt that her fiancé would generously share them with her. "We can cram together, if you wouldn't mind that terribly."

"I think that would be best," Kyoya agreed. The notes Éclair had lent him—in what seemed like ages ago—had been very useful, but the studying that awaited him would be far too much for him to handle alone. If his fiancée was going through the same situation, then it only made sense to assist one another. He could already imagine the two of them passing notes in his bedroom and discussing equations and answers to practice quizzes and the utter frustration of missing so much schooling. It sounded like a bizarrely entertaining time. "I am rather excited for it. Or maybe it's my eagerness to get out of this hospital talking."

"Perhaps both," Éclair agreed with a sweet smile. It wasn't like her to be excited about studying—for the most part she found such an activity tedious and a waste of time—but the idea of preparing for exams with Kyoya had the potential of being a genuinely good time. Her fiancé was brilliant; she could actually study with someone on the same intellectual level as herself, which would certainly be a breath of fresh air. And having the person she felt most comfortable with sitting next to her, working out chemistry equations and such, would give her the motivation and energy to study meaningfully. And maybe it wouldn't have to stop at exams. "Do you still wish for me to keep my distance from you at school?" she asked curiously. Éclair imagined how much more she could be engaged in class if she could sit next to Kyoya, talk about homework or random topics during free period and work time, and maybe even pass notes to each other like other friends and sweethearts did. However, she knew Kyoya had his reasons for pretending that she didn't exist outside of Music Room 3. It wouldn't do to distract her fiancé from his studies, to get him in trouble with his teachers, or to negatively impact his club's business.

Kyoya didn't answer immediately. If they'd had this conversation before the whole health scare, he probably would have said yes. But the whole reason he had wanted to not be associated with Éclair in public was because he was technically engaged with Keiko and his father heavily disapproved of the Tonnerres. Although he didn't think his father was exactly happy that he loved her, his father no longer actively disapproved of their relationship. And Kyoya was not tied to Keiko anymore. There was absolutely no reason for the two of them to continue to keep their distance. He would have some explaining to do for those in the Host Club that still didn't know any of the details, and the clients would most likely be jealous. He may even receive some sideways glances from his peers, but none of that seemed to really matter. He loved Éclair and he shouldn't be ashamed of being in love.

"No," he finally replied, kissing her forehead. "I want to be able to see you every day and spend all of my time in your presence, even at school."

Even though Éclair attempted to control her reaction, it was clear that she was pleased by Kyoya's answer. Having all the girls in school know that Kyoya's heart belonged to her was merely a bonus; the real prize was being able to spend as much time with her fiancé as possible. Kyoya would most likely go back to being the workaholic he had been before the accident, occupied with school, the Host Club, and the Ootori Group. Even with their difficulties, Éclair could tell that Kyoya enjoyed working on those things. It would be selfish of her to jeopardize the time her fiancé wished to devote to those endeavors, so spending time with him at school was a win-win situation. "I'll continue to work hard for the Host Club," she assured her fiancé, "in order to help alleviate any of the inconveniences associated with being openly in a relationship with me." None of the other hosts had girlfriends, so Éclair had no idea what kinds of repercussions could come from Kyoya and her being together in public.

He leaned on her shoulder and rubbed his thumb over her knuckle, their fingers entwined. "I hope they'll be happy for us." He meant the Host Club; Tamaki was sure to be ecstatic, both by his recovery and their official declaration of love, but he couldn't be so certain about the other hosts. He knew that they would be happy if he were dating anyone else, but many of them still held bitter feelings over past events because of Éclair, even though Kyoya knew now that they were not her fault. Perhaps he could speak with the hosts to provide them with the full story and they would grow to accept their relationship. And if not, well... "Even if they aren't, it won't change the way I feel about you."

The light in Éclair's eyes faded a little, though her smile remained. It was touching that her fiancé intended to stay with her through thick and thin, but she couldn't help feeling like a witch for alienating Kyoya's friends to a nearly irreversible degree. They all had perfectly valid reasons to hate her, and she couldn't deny that she had willingly made the decisions which had led to this consequence. Just as there were several Ootoris that would probably never approve of her presence in Kyoya's life, Éclair resigned herself that most of the Host Club would likely never accept her. This was her own fault and she hated her past self for it, mostly for the discomfort it would cause her fiancé.

"I will make myself as scarce as possible around the others," she promised. "They will barely know I'm there." She could just sit in the back and run numbers during club hours, as quiet and unobtrusive as could be.

"That won't be very fun for me," he whispered. "I just said I wanted to spend as much time as possible with you, didn't I? And it's not as though I court the guests like the others do. Your being there will have no effect on business, and even if it did, then I would still wish for you to be at my side." While she worked on the club's finances, he would work on the club's advertising, or merchandise, or whatever else he did with his free time at the club. It had been so long since he'd had 'free time' for anything that he could scarcely imagine what else there would be to do.

Éclair chuckled, the lightheartedness returning to her smile. Kyoya Ootori lamenting the loss of 'fun' was just too charming. And her fiancé had a point; as far as the Frenchwoman could tell, she was the Shadow King's only regular guest. Kyoya was the brains of the operation; the one working hard to keep everything going smoothly while the other hosts indulged in fantasy with easily-influenced high school girls. If Kyoya had actually gone away, the Host Club would have fallen apart in a matter of days. The idea of sharing a pot of tea together while running a business side-by-side was irresistibly attractive to Éclair. That was the kind of thing she wanted to be doing for the rest of her life.

"We'll work together, then. It sounds like 'fun'." There was just a small bit of teasing in her genuine tone, an indicator that Éclair's headstrong nature had not been completely tamed by her love for Kyoya. "Am I going to be expected to dress up as well? To match the atmosphere?" It was mostly a joke, but a partially serious question as well.

"I won't require you to but you can be sure that Tamaki will make you." Kyoya remembered that the last idea the blond had proposed to him was a 1920s American theme and he could easily picture the Frenchman attempting to get Éclair into a flapper dress or something of the like. After all, there would be no getting Haruhi into such a flashy and feminine thing, so the only other girl in the club was sure to be the person he went to. "You can say no to anything he says, though. I'll give you vice-president veto authority when I'm not there." He smiled amusingly. The idea of Éclair arguing with puppy-eyed Tamaki was a scene that he didn't want to be absent for.

Éclair rolled her eyes playfully, imagining the scene of Tamaki holding up some horrifying outfit and her refusing blatantly to wear it. Tamaki probably wasn't used to rejection (for all of Kyoya's hard, no-nonsense exterior, even he wasn't immune to the blonde's crazy whims), so the dynamic between the two of them had the potential to be very amusing; Éclair had no qualms about flatly shutting down any of her countryman's schemes. However, just as a broken clock is right twice a day, Tamaki was bound to have some suggestions that weren't absolutely out of the question. Éclair didn't terribly mind dressing up as long as she could preserve her dignity...and as long as Kyoya found her attire attractive. This working for the Host Club gig might not be so insane after all.

"I find it baffling that someone as sober-minded as you was dragged into something like a high school host club in the first place," she mused.

"It was an interesting idea and I thought it may impress my father that I was running my own 'business'. It became clear to me that it would not, but by that point, both of us were so invested that I did not wish to discontinue it." In all honesty, Kyoya had actually begun to have fun after just a couple months of running the club. Not once did he ever regret running it with Tamaki, not even when his father had first found out about the use of his time and scolded him for it. The single occasion that he had doubted whether it had ever been a good idea was at the Ouran Fair, when his father had made a fool out of him in front of so many people... But that was in the past now, and he knew—or at least hoped—that his father would not stoop to such actions ever again.

Éclair believed all of Kyoya's words to be true, but it was equally obvious that her fiancé enjoyed the Host Club, that he found his work there and the time spent with his friends fulfilling and pleasurable. And, if not for that crazy, wonderful Host Club, the two of them would never have met. These reasons were all incentives to continue working hard, keeping Tamaki's wacky dreamboat afloat. Kyoya deserved some fun in the strict, cold, high-pressure lifestyle that he had been born into. "I'm happy for you, Kyoya. I am glad that you found something that you enjoy doing." The Frenchwoman bit her lip softly, even as she spoke those encouraging words. Her only purpose in life, currently, was to make Kyoya happy. There was nothing wrong with such a goal, but she wished that she could also find an endeavor that would excite her, independent of Kyoya's ambitions. She hated feeling like dead weight.

Kyoya smiled and kissed her cheek. "And what about you? Surely the Host Club isn't exactly your cup of tea. You should find another club or something outside of school for yourself." It wasn't that Kyoya was trying to drive Éclair away from him, or was trying to keep his distance from her, but he wanted her to be able to enjoy something with her own time. The Host Club honestly wouldn't be the most welcoming place for her, at least not at first, and he didn't want her to feel obligated to spend so much of her time in what she probably perceived as a hostile environment. And even if the other hosts did welcome her, it was going to be boring for her, whether he was there or not. He'd rather she did something that she found fun and could do independently. Yes, they were a couple, but they weren't joined at the hip. They each deserved their slice of independence.

Once again, Kyoya was right. Éclair's involvement in the Host Club came _purely_ from a desire to be close to her fiancé and support his endeavors. She had no personal stake or interest in the club, outside of its relationship to Kyoya. But as for finding something else to do with her time...

"There really aren't any clubs that I find interesting," she admitted. For so long, things like 'personal interests' had been made irrelevant in her life, so much so that even groups she might have enjoyed if given the chance lacked appeal to her now. "And I wouldn't even know where to begin trying to find something _outside_ of school to keep me occupied." Even though she had spent several months in Japan, the country was still foreign and unfamiliar to her. Outside of Ouran Academy, the Ootori family, and her servants, Éclair knew no one in Tokyo. On foot, she would probably still become lost in the province. In short, finding a hobby here in Japan was much easier said than done. "But," she finished with strained optimism, "I will do my best to make myself useful."

"Surely there's something you enjoy doing." Kyoya thought for a moment before an idea sprung to mind. "What about your special place? Are you interested in gardening or flowers?" He could still remember their brief visit to Éclair's favorite place in Japan, the colors and sweet scents and beauty that had surrounded them. It was such a serene place and if that was interesting at all to Éclair, then she could join the gardening club or visit greenhouses around town. It would be a wonderful pastime for her, given that she enjoyed the leisurely activity.

Éclair couldn't help but laugh, even though she could see how sincere her fiancé was being in attempting to help her. "Surely you are jesting, Kyoya. Otherwise, it's sweetly and naively optimistic of you to think that I could ever grow something." Éclair liked flowers; she enjoyed being in nature generally. The slow, organic pace of the outdoors was a welcome interruption in her normally busy and stifling schedule. But gardening...the very idea was comical. Éclair was convinced that the moment she even touched a seed, it would be doomed to never grow. The second she laid hand on a plant, it would wither and die. Gardening required a creative and nurturing disposition, both of which Éclair desperately lacked. "Everything I touch gets ruined." She tried not to make that sentence sound as depressing as it felt to say.

"Did you ruin me?" Kyoya asked quietly, turning his head to meet her eyes. "Because I feel more fixed than broken." At the beginning of the year he had been stressed, burdened with more responsibilities than he could bear, was being forced into an unwanted marriage, and his family had been one of the most dysfunctional that he knew. Now he felt relaxed and not as nervous about his responsibilities. His family was closer than they had ever been when he was alive, and he had a beautiful, kind girlfriend. If he were to choose a phrase, Kyoya would say that Éclair had given him his happy ending.

"Well, I didn't do you any favors by getting you hit with a bus," Éclair pointed out bluntly. She should have walked faster, or behind Kyoya instead of in front of him, or watched the oncoming traffic. When the Frenchwoman replayed the last few months, she saw her influence in far more of the negative moments of Kyoya's life than the positive ones. All the problems her fiancé thought that she had helped him to fix had been _caused_ , or at least agitated, by her in the first place. "But no, I suppose I didn't ruin you." For all of her meddling, whether malicious or blundering, the Shadow King had remained the fundamentally intelligent, hardworking, and kind person that he was.

"You did better things than 'supposedly not ruining me'. If you hadn't been here this year then I would be married to Keiko by now, still resentful of my family, and probably already keeling over from a heart attack. You saved me from all of them, including saving my life." He wrapped an arm around her. "And for that, I love you with all of my heart." Somehow Kyoya doubted that Éclair would ever be able to look at it the way that he does, or at least, it would take a long time of persuading and convincing her of such. And he didn't mind. So long as he could get Éclair to stop beating herself up over everything that had happened and accept that she deserved more than dealing with what life threw at her, then he would be happy.

Éclair took a deep breath and made some concessions. She had influenced Kyoya, however covertly, in his decision to call off the engagement to Keiko. In a warped way, Kyoya had been able to reconcile with his family because of the accident, which was her fault, so she could take a small bit of credit for that too. She didn't want to even think about her fiancé having heart troubles, but his time in the hospital had lowered his blood pressure. What bothered her the most was that she hadn't _meant_ to do any of those things. It was pure luck that good outcomes had resulted from her foolish actions. But Éclair could tell that her fiancé wasn't keen on her saying disparaging things about herself, so she didn't voice these concerns. "A life for a life, then." She kissed his cheek. "I would be dead, or worse, if it wasn't for you."

Though it pained Kyoya to hear such a statement, he knew it was true. If Éclair had actually gone back to France and had to continue her life slaving away for a company under the watch of her awful parents, then Kyoya could easily see her spiraling down to a painful existence. He didn't want that for her. Nobody would want that for her, no matter how terrible their grudge was. So even if he was too humble to agree outright, Kyoya was still very glad that he could 'save' Éclair from such a miserable life. "I'm glad we're on the same page, then," he said optimistically.

Éclair smiled and made a gentle sound of assent when she nodded her head in agreement. She and Kyoya considered his recovery to be miraculous, but the real miracle had taken place much earlier: when they had found each other. Éclair doubted that anyone other than Kyoya could have shown her real happiness, and maybe her fiancé felt the same way about her. Thanks to each other, the two of them were going to find their way. They were going to finish high school together, move out on their own, find work...

"I know this is a little out of the blue, and you might not want to think about school right now, but what colleges are you applying to?" This was yet another topic that had been obsolete for the last little while, but was suddenly kosher to talk about again. Éclair had been a little surprised to find out how many universities there were in the Tokyo province alone. If it was possible, she wanted to go to the same university as Kyoya, or at least one nearby so that they could have lunch together or something.

"I was always set on Tdkai," Kyoya began, meaning the University of Tokyo. Both of his brothers went there to receive their degrees in medicine and business before getting involved in the Ootori Group. His father had gone there, as did his grandfather. It was a tradition and everyone on campus knew of the Ootori family. It was like a silent golden rule that if an Ootori son was studying at the university, they were sure to be at the top of the graduating class by the time they finished. "...But now I'm not so sure."

Kyoya didn't want to be forced to follow in his father's footsteps. There was little chance that he would inherit the Ootori Group, given his age and inexperience, no matter how hard he tried. But at the same time, he had spent so much of his life working toward this single goal that it seemed like too much of a waste to give up so suddenly. Then, also, even if he didn't want to try to become next in line for the company, he wanted to do something for the hospitals themselves. He didn't want every room to hold an air of death and despair like he'd had to endure for the past couple weeks. If he could figure out how to improve them to make them less...unbearable, then he would think of that as a victory in and of itself.

Kyoya's choice didn't come as any surprise to Éclair. The University of Tokyo was consistently ranked as the top university in Asia. The school included several research institutes as well as prestigious undergraduate and graduate programs. An education from Todai was precisely what one would expect for a member of the Ootori Group, as one could earn degrees in both medicine and business. Yet, Kyoya didn't seem completely sold on such a decision. Perhaps his struggle was wanting not to follow the path which was expected of him. He didn't want to go to Todai because it was a family tradition, and Éclair completely understood that. Her own father would be furious when he learned that she planned to study in Japan, instead of at the Pantheon-Sorbonne University in Paris, which was expected of an heir to Grand Tonnerre. "If you have a personal interest in going to Todai, then I don't think you should let any reservations about it being an 'Ootori legacy' stop you. And if you are more attracted to a different college then that is the one you should choose. It's your education, so you should study wherever you will be happy and learn the most, regardless of anyone else's positive or negative opinions of the school."

Kyoya looked over at Éclair and smiled. "The same goes for you. I'm sure your family wants you to study in Paris or something, but you can stay here if you want. And you don't have to go to whatever school I choose, if you don't want. Whatever you choose to do, it should be your own choice dictated on your interests. Not mine or anyone else's." He didn't doubt Éclair's devotion to him or her determination for her future, but she already admitted to staying with the Host Club for him, even though it did not seem like something that she would necessarily enjoy doing. He wanted her to enjoy her university years, and if that meant they would go to differing schools, then that would be fine. Their relationship could still blossom even without seeing each other on campus every single day.

Éclair nodded. "I will choose a university that interests me. My parents can disagree with my decision all they want, but soon I will be an adult and able to make my own future." That knowledge was such a relief. In less than two months, Éclair would turn eighteen, and she would not be beholden to anyone else's rules or dictates. "Still," she kissed her fiancé's cheek, "I would prefer to go to a school that is both fascinating _and_ in close proximity to you." It occurred to Éclair that she might be acting a bit overbearing, so she made a mental note to back off a little. She just couldn't help it. Kyoya was the first real friend that she had ever made, not to mention the man that she loved. When she was around him, she felt happy and more confident. And Kyoya's smile was a drug that she could not get enough of. "Though I suppose we still have time to make our decision."

"That we do. And I still need to be admitted from this hospital so we can go back and see Tamaki and—" Kyoya stopped and let out a tiny sigh. "Of course...I have to tell Tamaki that I'm okay." It wouldn't do to keep the blond in the dark about his magical recovery until he came back to school the day after he is released. It would be unfair to a friend that had visited him and cried with despair over the situation. His best friend deserved quick news of his 'recovery' just as soon as his family did. "Do you think you can call and tell Tamaki to come visit? I would rather tell him in person."

"Of course I can." Éclair pet her fiancé's head gently. As much as she enjoyed having Kyoya's company all to herself, Tamaki was also an important person in Kyoya's life. The two boys had been closer than brothers for much longer than Éclair had even known Kyoya. The blonde Host Club president had been so deeply wounded by the news of his best friend's condition; it would be cruel, heartless even, to keep this news from him for much longer. "Shall I go call him now?"

Kyoya nodded. "Try not to scare him too much on the phone, but don't give it away." He put a finger to his lips and smiled. "It needs to stay a secret until he gets here." Kyoya didn't want Tamaki to think that he was dead, or was about to die, but he didn't want the cat to be let out of the bag too early either. If he was going to tell Tamaki, then he wanted to see him in person to see just how ecstatic it would make the idiot.

* * *

 **Thank you to everyone who has stuck around with this story for so long! There is still plenty more to come.**


	38. Chapter 38

**Apologies for how long this took to get posted! The next posts should (hopefully) only take 2-3 weeks each.**

* * *

Yoshio wanted to be furious when he got off the phone. He wanted to have the urge to drive up to the hospital and fire every single one of them for causing his family so much worry and pain, but he was far too relieved for that. Instead, the businessman ran through the house to his wife's bedroom, knocking once before flinging open the door. Standing there, red-faced and exhaling heavily, Yoshio took a moment to catch his breath before rasping out, "Yuka...it's...it's Kyoya..."

Yuka looked up, having retired to her room for an hour of alone time to watch outside of her window. Her heart stopped when she saw her husband, breathless and croaking about their son. Tears filled her eyes. It was too soon for this. She didn't want this to be a reality already, especially not the day after he had fought with the whole family. Was it because he'd ran out into the storm? Is that what had driven her son into an even earlier grave? "Oh God...he's...?"

Yoshio saw the dread in Yuka's eyes and rushed to correct the terrible conclusion that she had drawn. "No, no. He's fine. Better than fine." A disbelieving laugh broke from the businessman's chest. "Yuuichi was right, after all. It was all just a terrible misunderstanding." Yoshio ran over to the window to join his wife, putting his hands on her shoulders affectionately. "Kyoya...our son isn't dying, Yuka! He never was!" It was a miracle, to be freed from the dreaded fate of burying one's own child.

The air escaped from Yuka's lungs, a huge sigh of relief and she threw her arms around her husband. She sobbed with relief and gripped Yoshio's jacket tightly. "Kyoya...is okay? He isn't going to...?" The whole situation seemed too good to be true. She needed confirmation, just to make sure that this wasn't dreaming; that their son truly wasn't dying.

Yoshio's arms moved back to Yuka's shoulder blades, where he rubbed gentle, comforting circles. "Kyoya is not dying," the businessman reiterated, a gentle smile touching his lips. "Our son is going to live a very long life. These last tests reflect nearly perfect health." Even though Yoshio had a feeling that the doctor had hammered home that point a little too hard in attempt to pacify him, the president was happy to take his victories where he could get them.

Yuka laughed through her sobs. "He's okay...He's okay...!" Yuuichi had been right to be hopeful all along. She didn't know how, or why, her son was miraculously in perfect health, but she didn't care right now. She just counted her blessings and thanked God for such a miracle. Her son was going to live, grow up, do whatever he wanted with his life, and not die until after she was gone. It was a strangely comforting thought. "Oh thank God..."

Yoshio kissed his wife more lovingly than he had during the entirety of their marriage. If their despair at the imminent death of their youngest son had brought them closer together, he felt like Kyoya's 'miraculous' recovery might be enough to mend nearly all the cracks in their relationship. Yoshio was so excited to tell his other children, and to bring his child home where he belonged. "The doctors say that he can come home in a day or so. I would like to make sure that everything is perfect for his return." The businessman hoped that his wife would be pleased to help welcome Kyoya home, happy that she could be a part of his life again.

A shaky smile formed on Yuka's lips and she nodded. "Yes, yes I agree. I want him to be welcome and comfortable..." Another laugh escaped her. "This is unbelievable, Yoshio." She rested her head on his chest and released a contented sigh. "I'm sure Yuuichi will be more than pleased to hear about Kyoya's recovery."

Yoshio gently ran his fingers through Yuka's hair, carefully just in case his wife didn't like the gesture. The businessman mentally slapped himself for not even knowing what signs of physical affection that his wife preferred. The past few days excepted, he hadn't touched her in so long that every time their skin brushed, he felt like an uncertain virgin again, even though he had participated in the creation of four children with this woman. But he liked this tender intimacy with his wife, and wanted it more often. "I am sure all of our children will be delighted. Fuyumi will probably insist on helping get the house ready for Kyoya's return." His faint smile grew, the idea of his daughter infiltrating their house not as unwelcome as it had been to him in the past. "We'll prepare his favorite foods, and maybe some gifts would be in order." The Ootori patriarch wanted to shower his son with the love and attention that he had been denied for seventeen years.

"Don't put too much on him at once, though. There's no need to suffocate him with affection. The best way is to spread it out and still treat him like your son." She lifted her head to look at her husband. It was an amazing feeling to know that your family was whole once more, and the strangeness of actually being a mother again was oddly comforting and familiar. "I doubt Kyoya would enjoy you suddenly becoming a whole other person. Still be strict, but loving about it."

"You're right," Yoshio sighed, trying to calm himself. He couldn't remember the last time he had gotten so worked up (in a positive way) over one of his children, and the excitement was getting the best of him. He just couldn't help but want to spoil his youngest child rotten, to let him know how much of a miracle this was for all of them. "I'll be the father he has always known, just a better version." The businessman was glad that Yuka was standing by his side through all of this; he appreciated his wife's ability to keep him grounded.

"Yoshio 2.0," she mused, accompanied by a small giggle. "It seems that everyone calls our family robots so that's just as well." Maybe the girls at the social club didn't think she could hear them, but their gossip and insulting comments about the 'Ootori Machines' did not pass over her head. She had never found the courage or the desire to correct them or defend her family, but after the trials that the Ootoris had gone through together, she would be certain to say a word or two to those rude women the next time a word left their mouths.

Yoshio's eyes softened even further. In the past, he would never have considered the terms 'robot' or 'machine' in reference to himself to be negative monikers. These were words that reflected productivity, analytic skills, and a consistent work ethic. But now, the businessman had to admit that they also referenced coldness and apathy. He did not wish to be that man anymore, not at home at least. "I wish to make time in my schedule for you, Yuka. And the children. I want to be a more consistent presence in all of your lives." He kissed his wife's forehead, finding her giggle quite charming. "Tell me what I can do for you."

"Stay like this." She took his hand and looked up at him, a serious expression planted on her face. "Don't revert back to how you were before. No matter how much time passes, and even when Kyoya moves out and all that you're left with is to focus on your company. Stay as Yoshio 2.0. I don't want either one of us to become how we were before." It sickened her to think about how much time with her children she had lost, how much intimacy was now unable to be retrieved because of how little she had been involved in her youngest son's life. But there was nothing she could do about it now. All that was left was to try and be a good mother for the next couple of years before Kyoya moved out and moved on with his life.

Yoshio nodded. "As long as I have you by my side, Yuka, I am confident that I can keep such a promise." His wife would be Yoshio's anchor; an ever-present reminder of the better father and husband that he wished to be, and of his motivation for being a successful businessman. For too long, he had been working from the wrong angle: using his family as tools to achieve a flourishing business, when he should have been working for the purpose of giving his children and wife a secure future. He wouldn't become lost again. Kyoya would soon become independent; his youngest son would leave their family home and become his own person, just as Yuuichi and Akito had done. Yoshio wished to strengthen their relationship while he still could.

"Good." She finally pulled away from her husband and smiled. Yoshio looked more vibrant now. Before, he was a stick in the mud and was fading away from the stress of running such a grand business, but now with the combination of good news and the prospect of a better family life, he was practically glowing. "And I'm sure that the servants will be happy as well. They had always seemed a bit worried at how hard you worked."

"Not to mention my doctor," Yoshio said with a small chuckle. The irony of the head of a medical group having declining health was not lost on the Ootori patriarch. "Slowing down and taking time off from work should improve my blood pressure." Yoshio kissed his wife's forehead once more, breathing in her delicate scent and memorizing it. "Should we call up the children and let them know the good news?"

Yuka closed her eyes as he pressed his lips to her forehead and smiled. "Yes, I'm sure they'd like to hear it. Shall we do so together?" Before, she understood that Yoshio had felt too tired and guilty to explain about Kyoya's supposed death to the others, but with such empowering and positive news, she guessed that her husband would be more than willing to accompany her on delivering the news to their children.

Yoshio nodded and guided Yuka to her bed where he sat down beside her and picked up the telephone sitting on the nightstand. The businessman pushed the 'speakerphone' button on the phone and the red light next to the printed word lit up, signifying that both of their voices would be heard over the line and that they would both be able to hear the response. "Who should we call first?" the businessman inquired of his wife.

"Fuyumi," Yuka replied with a smile. Their only daughter would be utterly ecstatic to know of Kyoya's recovery, and after the mess she had been the night before the poor girl deserved some good news. She reached out and dialed the number herself. She did hope that Fuyumi wasn't too busy at the moment, as this wasn't something to leave on a voicemail message. And saying "Call us back, dear; it's important: would make it sound like something terrible happened.

In actuality, Fuyumi had spent the entire day in bed, not being able to muster the strength or emotional resolve to move from that spot. The young woman was certain that her terminally-ill brother hated her, and that she was partially responsible for him going out into the rain, which would damage his health even further. There was no way that Kyoya was ever going to allow them to come visit him again, despite Akito's assurances that Éclair would speak to him on their behalf. The Ootori's only daughter had spent the day drinking juice, eating chocolate, and watching TV, so when the phone rang, it was a welcome interruption to this mindless monotony.

The caller ID displayed the number of the Ootori Mansion, and Fuyumi picked it up straight away, her heart racing as she anticipated the wost possible scenarios. "Hello?" she said frantically into the receiver.

Yuka's smile saddened a bit at her daughter's panic, knowing full well how she was feeling as she had experienced the same frantic emotions just minutes before. "Hello, Fuyumi," she greeted in a soft voice. "Your father and I have...wonderful news." She paused for a moment before a short chuckle escaped her. "Kyoya's not going to die, Fuyumi. He's completely recovered." The mother held her breath, waiting for her child's reaction and wishing that she could be there in person because Fuyumi would definitely desire a hug after hearing this.

Fuyumi's eyes widened. She pinched herself, just to make sure that this wasn't some crazy, hopeful dream. When she didn't wake up, an enormous flood of emotion swept through her whole being. Joy was at the forefront of this emotional typhoon, followed closely behind by disbelief and a small bit of regret for how things had worked out the other day. But mostly, Fuyumi was elated. She was ecstatic with the knowledge that her younger brother was not going to die. He was going to live for a long time.

In contrast to the sobs she had produced upon learning of Kyoya's critical condition, the news of this miracle was met with very quiet tears of relief. "Thank God!" she cried out softly. "Are you certain?"

"Absolutely," Yoshio assured his daughter, also wishing that they could have delivered such important news in person, especially to their emotional middle child. "Kyoya has near-perfect health. He will be leaving the hospital in a few days."

"That's wonderful!" Fuyumi exclaimed, her tone brightening. "Do Yuuichi and Akito know yet?"

"Not yet," Yuka admitted, "but we were just about to call them and tell them. We wanted to let you know first." While she didn't doubt that her two eldest children would be overjoyed to hear the news, her emotional daughter had been the one to come to mind as deserving to hear first. Fuyumi had probably been despairing all day over Kyoya and the incident the night before. Her daughter shouldn't have to deal with that any longer than she'd had to.

"Thank you. I'm so glad that you called." Fuyumi's heart swelled with the knowledge that her parents had thought of her first, surely sensing that her sensitive nature was the one that needed assurance first. "Let me know what I can do to make Kyoya's transition back home comfortable."

"We will. We are certainly going to need your help and support. All of us," Yoshio assured his daughter kindly.

Fuyumi smiled, even though she knew that her parents couldn't see it. "I love you papa. I love you mama."

"We love you too, Fuyumi. We'll call you again soon. Have a nice night." Yuka reached over and ended the call, letting out a soft, content sigh. It comforted her to know that her daughter wouldn't be upset about the situation any longer, and it was an even bigger relief to know that the family wouldn't have to go through the painful process of Kyoya's funeral and mourning his death.

Yoshio rubbed his wife's hand affectionately. He shared Yuka's relief. If Kyoya had been truly sick, then they would be planning a funeral right now. The very idea of picking out flowers, a casket, and a space in the family plot was sickening to the patriarch. If time was on his side, Yoshio would be long dead and buried by the time his children reached the end of their life spans.

"Onto Akito next?" asked Yuka quietly.

He nodded in response to his wife's inquiry and dialed Akito's number, waiting with impatience for his middle son to pick up the phone.

Akito had been in the middle of studying for exams, but he wasn't making any progress. Every time he had to study about terminal illnesses he felt sick; when he look up medications he thought about if Kyoya could possibly be taking them; and if he saw anything about the heart it felt as though his own heart were breaking. How could he be studying for a final in medicine while his own brother was dying in a hospital? It was an impossible task that pained him to have to endure, so he was grateful for the distraction of a phone call. When he saw it was his parents, though, his stomach fell to his toes and he prepared himself for the worst as he answered with a shaky, "Hello?"

Yoshio decided to speak first this time. "Hello Akito. Your mother and I are calling with good news." The businessman paused so that this phrase could sink into his son's mind and relieve some of the anxiety that he must be feeling. "Your brother Kyoya is not in danger. He is almost perfectly healthy. Put your mind at ease; Kyoya is not going to die for a very long time."

Akito blinked and dropped the pen in his hand. He sat back and repeated his father's words twice over in his head. Kyoya is not going to die for a very long time. He...He's going to live. "But...But how? His condition, it...it shouldn't be able to be cured..." Nothing in that sentence made sense. The doctors must have made a mistake and provided the family with agonizing false hope. Kyoya couldn't be suddenly magically cured overnight. It was a medical impossibility.

Neither Yuka nor Fuyumi had questioned the particulars of Kyoya's miraculous return to health; they had been too overjoyed by the prognosis to think about such things or to voice skepticism, as Akito was. But that was to be expected. Yoshio took a deep breath and explained the situation to his middle son. "The X-rays which showed the heart defect never belonged to Kyoya. Somehow the test results were mixed up on his first day in the hospital. His high blood pressure and shock from the accident mimicked the symptoms of a congenital disorder, but his heart was never suffering from anything direr than that."

Akito listened intently, nodding silently as his father provided the explanation. It was a slim chance that the doctors would mix up such important test results, but it wasn't impossible. Kyoya had simply been taken in on the wrong day. The panic of an Ootori's life on the line probably stressed the doctors and nurses and tests were misplaced in their panic. It made Akito angry that their family had had to go through such difficulties and emotional pain because of their mistake. Hell, he hadn't even finished going through the stages of grief! But at the same time it had brought his family close together, so he wasn't entirely furious at the hospital staff.

"That's amazing," he said finally. "He's going to be okay...that's wonderful."

Yoshio, even though he wasn't well-versed in such matters, could hear the conflicting emotions in his son's voice. The businessman wished he could be there so that the two of them could let off steam about the incompetence of their hospital's staff and so that he could assure his son that Kyoya really would be all right. But Akito was a grown man and probably didn't want or need his father to 'help' him cope with his emotions. "We wanted you to know that he was all right so that you wouldn't have to worry. And so that you could focus on your exams." Normally, Yoshio's sentiment would have ended there, but 'Yoshio 2.0' figured that his middle son would appreciate encouragement of some sort. "Your mother and I are proud of you; we know you will perform well."

Akito smiled. "Thank you, Father. I will try my hardest, now with a clear head, to ace my exams. I won't let either of you down." He paused for a moment as he looked back down at his books. It was strange to know how fragile life can be. People usually went through life choosing not to acknowledge such a fact until it is thrown in their face, either by their own end or that of a loved one. Akito was not a very sentimental person, unless his temper got the best of him, but after everything that he and his parents and siblings had to go through in the past couple of days, he supposed that sentimentality had a place in everyday life after all. "I love you both."

Yoshio smiled and wrapped an arm around Yuka's shoulders. "We love you too, son. You could never let us down." For all of Akito's stubbornness and short temper, his middle son was an extremely hard worker and seldom—rarely—complained about his lot in life. Now that the businessman thought about it, Akito was more patient than anyone gave him credit for. Not to mention loyal to his family. Even though Kyoya had been the one in the hospital, this whole experience had made Yoshio appreciate each of his children more. "Have a good night. Study hard and be sure to get enough sleep."

"I will," Akito agreed as he hung up. He let out a long sigh and smiled, sobering relief sparking his determination once more. Now that his mind was cleared and he had no reason to worry about his brother, he was able to concentrate on his notes once more. He turned back to his books and got down to business.

"All that is left is Yuuichi," Yuka said as the tone dial sounded. She ended the call on their end and dialed her eldest son, biting her lip anxiously. By this time she wouldn't doubt that Yuuichi would ignore a call from them. He would try too hard to ignore any bad news that may come his way. But this wasn't bad news this time, and instead was something that would hopefully over joy him, so Yuka could only wait and hope that her son wasn't "busy" enough to answer.

Yuuichi was working, as usual, when he saw the incoming Caller ID light up with his parents' phone number. He was extremely hesitant about answering the call; the last time he had accepted a call from the main house, it had been his mother informing him of his youngest brother's imminent demise. The young businessman's first conclusion was that this call was a harbinger of even more bad news. His fingers curled and uncurled while he battled with the decision of whether to answer the phone or let the machine take it, but his more level-headed nature prevailed. If his parents were calling, he couldn't be discourteous and let it ring until the answering machine turned on. Slowly, Yoshio picked up the phone and held the receiver to his ear. "Hello?" Without meaning to, the greeting came out sounding like a question. He was filled with anxious dread to know why the main house was calling him directly for the second time in three days.

Yuka let out a tiny sigh of relief that her son had in fact answered. She smiled despite herself, and such inflection showed in her voice. "Hello, Yuuichi. It's me and your father. We were calling to inform you of good news...Kyoya isn't dying. The hospital made a mistake, and there's nothing wrong with your brother. He's going to be just fine." It felt so much better to be delivering good news than bad news. It left butterflies in her stomach, as she was still silently celebrating the fact that her son was not at death's door and that he would instead be able to lead a whole and healthy life.

Yuuichi blinked incomprehensibly, his stunned silence dragging out over the line. He had been in denial about Kyoya's death and insisted that some sort of oversight had been made, but the young businessman had never expected those claims to be _true_. They had been a defense mechanism, a way to distance himself from the pain of grief and loss. Never in Yuuichi's wildest dreams did he think that Kyoya was actually going to recover, that the hospital had in fact made a mistake in their prognosis of his youngest brother.

"I...I don't understand..." he said softly.

Yuka glanced at Yoshio with amusement in her eyes. Even when granted what he'd been wishing for, their eldest couldn't believe it for a moment. "The hospital had mixed up Kyoya's tests with someone else's who had the condition. Therefore the doctors thought it was what ailed Kyoya. After they ran the tests again to see if he could go on a trip he'd proposed, they found that there was no condition. It was just stress that piled up and finally snapped because of his accident. But now that he's had days to relax and recover, he's better. He's not going to die, Yuuichi."

Yuuichi's hand began to tremble so fiercely that he had to put his pen down, or else risk getting ink everywhere. The Ootori heir didn't know whether to be relieved, infuriated, or calmed at this information. The news that his brother was going to die was excellent, but the fear that _their own hospital_ workers' incompetence had caused his family was outrageous. Kyoya had been perfectly fine (as far as his heart was concerned), but he had been kept in a hospital bed and made to believe that he was dying when that simply wasn't the case. Unspeakable. Their entire family had been put through the wringer of grief because their staff couldn't keep two sets of test results straight?

Yuuichi coughed, a strangled sound that contained buried tears of relief as well as growls of anger. "I see..." was the response that finally came from him.

"Calm down, dear; no need to be so excited," she said with vague sarcasm. Yuka leaned against her husband and her smile softened. "Don't be so upset, dear. Your father is going to speak with the staff about what happened. For the moment just be happy that there is going to be no Ootori family tragedy." She could easily imagine how the anger at their hospital was interfering with Yuuichi's relief, and for good reason, but she just wanted her son to feel happiness at the moment. He could deal with his anger toward the staff another day. Today, his brother was alive and was going to stay in that state for a long time.

Yuuichi put his hand over his eyes and emitted a sound that resembled a quiet sob. Kyoya was going to live after all. There wasn't any reason to worry about his younger brother or the rest of his family. They wouldn't have to suffer the terrible eventuality of a seventeen-year-old relative dying. Kyoya's remaining wounds from the accident would heel, he would return home, and everything would be as it was before. For that small bit of relief, Yuuichi reasoned that he could let go of his anger for a little while. "Thank goodness," he said quietly. "I'm glad that the matter could be resolved."

"He is coming home in a few days, and we want you to be here with the rest of the family to welcome him back. It won't be for very long, but we think he deserves a warm welcome after a terrifying experience." Although Yuka wasn't sure if Yuuichi would actually choose to come, she thought it would be worthwhile to ask him. Maybe he had enough sentimental reason to agree to humor her and see his brother come home from two weeks in the hospital.

Yuuichi took a breath, getting his feelings back under control. There was nothing to be emotional about, really. His brother was perfectly all right and would be coming home in a few days. Everything was as it should be. "Very well," the Ootori heir consented, not wanting to cause a scene. He had already gotten his family members riled up enough in the past few days. "Let me know the date and time, and I'll make room for it in my schedule. That is if you are certain that Kyoya will even want me there, mother."

"I'm sure he will," Yuka assured him. "You two had a spat is all. If you two make up, then I'm sure everything will be better than resolved. You were both emotionally unstable, and I'm sure Kyoya has realized that." She paused for a moment before adding, "I would bet anything that he just wants his older brother to acknowledge him."

A sigh came from the eldest Ootori child. Kyoya wanted his acknowledgement, hm? That was easier said than done. There was a good reason that the two of them hadn't exchanged more than a few polite, small-talk sentences at one time for the past several years. Yuuichi wasn't even sure what he was supposed to say. 'Congratulations on doing what was expected of you'? 'Excellent work trying to take away my job'? 'I'm so proud of you for complaining about the easy life you've had'? Something told Yuuichi that none of these statements was going to win him "Brother of the Year". But he would just have to come up with something. "Very well. I will be in attendance. And I won't be tardy."

"Good. We look forward to seeing you and I will inform you when he will be coming home." There was a momentary beat of silence before she added, "I love you, Yuuichi." She never said it enough to her children, even before Kyoya's birth. Her parents had been distant with her and that had rubbed off onto her own personality. She had been close to her siblings to make up for the lack of parental affection growing up, so she had assumed that her own children would be close with one another as well. But while Fuyumi seemed to be close with all three of her brothers, Yuka's sons were not as keen to be on good terms with one another. Yuka doubted that Yuuichi heard praise any more than Kyoya did, even though he did just as much, if not more, work than their youngest. "I'm proud of everything that you've done for the company."

Yoshio echoed his wife's sentiment. "I am also proud, Yuuichi. You have worked harder than I ever did at your age. You have become a fine man."

Yuuichi swallowed deeply, so overcome that he didn't know how to respond. "Ah...yes..." The young man pushed his glasses back up his nose, grateful that his parents couldn't see how much their affirmation had unsettled him. As their first child, he had always enjoyed a unique privilege in the Ootori family. He had grown up with his parents during their prime years, back when his mother wasn't as distant and his father not as obsessed with work. He had always curried a certain amount of favor with his father by nature of his birthright, but it was never something that was spoken aloud. He wasn't prepared to hear this from his mother and father, not yet ready to say that he loved them in return. "Thank you."

"We'll let you get back to whatever you were doing," Yuka assured him. "We just wanted to let you know. Have a good night and we'll keep in touch. Goodbye, Yuuichi." She ended the call and let out a small breath. "I think that went well," she murmured quietly as she looked up at her husband. It was something different, to talk to her child like that, but it left a satisfied warmth spreading through her middle, as though she were young and caring for her first child again.

Yoshio nodded. "We have quite a family, Yuka." Though his children shared many traits, they were all unique individuals. It seemed to be a reoccurring problem that the Ootori patriarch had tried—purposefully or subconsciously—to make all of his sons into carbon copies of himself, without giving any thought to their personal talents or desires. But not anymore. He wanted to get to know each of his children personally, to find out what made them tick besides their desire to impress him. "I wonder...How do you think Kyoya would feel about coming to work with me once or twice a month? He isn't in medical school yet, but surely there are some things I could teach him." During Yuuichi's high school days, Yoshio had taken his eldest son to the hospital all the time, so that he would become acclimated to the environment of his family's trade. But with Kyoya, Yoshio had all but written him off, assuming that his youngest son did not need such advanced preparation, as he would merely end up working under his brothers. Maybe it was high time to change that.

"If Kyoya wants to be a part of the Ootori Group, then I'm sure that he would love that." Yuka could still remember Yuuichi's excited eyes on the days that Yoshio took him to the hospital. It was not extremely noticeable, as he had already started to sink into a stricter, tinier version of his father, but his eyes still sparkled in wonderment to know that he was going to get his father's undivided attention for a couple of hours, even if it was to prepare him for work in the long run. Yuka wondered if Fuyumi would have been like that, had she suggested that the two of them spend a day sewing together, or going out for brunch or the like. She knew almost nothing about her daughter, which came as a sudden but unsurprising shock.

Yoshio chuckled softly. "Honestly, I don't know whether Kyoya will even want to be part of the Ootori Group anymore. Even if we don't take into account what has happened in our family the past few days, his talents are too great to be wasted working as one of Yuuichi's underlings." More than once since finding out the splendid news about his youngest son, a small voice in the back of the businessman's head had whispered that he should make Kyoya his successor. But was that really fair to Yuuichi, who had grown up expecting the Ootori Group to be his and devoted the better part of his life to that expectation? Even though it would be less painful for the 'losing' party to know his decision sooner than later, Yoshio knew that if he switched the succession now, at such a sensitive time, Yuuichi may hate and resent Kyoya forever.

"Well, whatever he chooses, we'll be sure to honor it. Whether he wants to continue with the Ootori Group or create his own company, it is up to him. He gets to choose his own life from now on, and we have to support him through his decisions." Yuka stifled a small yawn. She had trouble sleeping the night before, too restless about yesterday's events to relax enough into a peaceful slumber. Now that her mind was clear of those troubling thoughts, her tiredness was starting to seep back into her consciousness. "And you have to be able to support the decisions of the rest of your children, granted that they're positive choices. I'm sure Yuuichi has felt his position as the Ootori heir was threatened on multiple occasions and it wouldn't do to dangle such uncertainty for long."

Yoshio pet his wife's head soothingly, sensing that she would need to turn in for the night soon. All of Yuka's words made sense; each of the patriarch's children deserved equal support for their endeavors. For too long Yuuichi had been the favorite, and the time and attention Yoshio spent on each child had decreased exponentially with each birth, the only exception being Fuyumi, who had been neglected by her father in terms of investment in her future, outside from the arranged marriage. Still, the burning question remained in Yoshio's mind, and he decided to ask his wife her opinion on the subject. "If you were in my position, and assuming that our three sons were equally interested in the position, which of them would you choose as your successor?"

Yuka looked up, the corners of her mouth raised as she looked into her husband's eyes. He was conflicted; that much was obvious. He wanted to be fair to his three children, but after practically handing the position over to Yuuichi years ago, it would be unfair to suddenly grant Kyoya that title. Yuuichi had worked plenty hard for his position. Even being born first, he did not relax with his studies nor neglect his training to become an important businessman. He'd executed everything to a tee and did as his father asked of him. Yet, at the same time, Kyoya had worked just as hard, if not more. He'd been put in the failing position of the third son. He was given almost no advantages, except that he could take it easier because nothing big was expected of him. Yuuichi was expected to lead the company as the first-born, Akito was expected to hold a high position as the second-born, and Kyoya was expected to go along and live a quiet existence helping the company as the third-born.

But Kyoya hadn't wanted that. Instead of taking the easy road, relaxing with his schoolwork, and choosing to live a minor role in the company, Kyoya had striven for the goal of becoming its heir. He had no chance of succeeding, not with two older brothers, and yet he had not hesitated in the least. He'd become even more determined upon entering high school, from what Yuka had seen from the sidelines. Not only that, but he had saved the Ootori Group from going under by a hostile company. Their youngest had done impossible things given his birth. But of course, Yuuichi had worked plenty hard himself. Where both of them had the opportunity to take it easier, they both had opted to work harder and do the best they could for the sake of the company and their father. They were both incredible workers and it seemed as though either one of them would make this company better.

"I would choose the one that deserves it," she finally replied cryptically. "The one who worked the hardest, who has the best ideas, who never slacked off even when they could...The one who would deserve this title whether they were the first born, third born, or not born into this family at all." Yuka smiled, confident in her husband's ability to ultimately choose the best heir. "I'm sure even you realize who is going to be your successor, Yoshio."

Yoshio groaned softly. "I should have known you would be evasive." It was just like Yuka to not pick favorites. Unlike the Ootori's patriarch, his wife had always been extremely egalitarian with their children. Before Kyoya's birth, she had paid equal attention to their children (with just the slightest bit of deference to Fuyumi, the only other girl in the household), and afterwards she had ignored them all equally as well. Even now, Yuka was leaving the decision up to him, only providing cryptic clues for what he should be looking for in a successor.

"It truly isn't that cut-and-dry for me, Yuka," he ran a hand through his own hair in exasperation. "Yuuichi is brilliant. Always top of his class and the talk of every business function. He rose to the occasion of his birthright and threw himself into the task of becoming the perfect Ootori heir. I have admired his accomplishments ever since he was young. He was everything I ever hoped for in a son and I see so much of myself in him. He has been dutiful, respectful, and incredibly hardworking for as long as I have known him. When I work side by side with him at the hospital, I feel confident that I could leave the company in his hands, and for so long I had made up my mind to do just that. It would seem unfair to take away the position that Yuuichi has worked for since birth; I've practically guaranteed it to him over the years."

Now the patriarch sighed. "However, Kyoya is also exceptional. I've never expected much of him, as my youngest son, but he has risen to the challenge and passed every test that I have set before him. His disadvantage in age has never been an observable obstacle to him, in fact he seems to relish the challenge of proving himself, of elevating himself above his older brothers. He has more than exceeded my every expectation. Though he is different from me, I feel that those unique traits might be an asset to the Ootori Group. What is more is that Kyoya is far more visionary than his older brother. Yuuichi is a numbers-person, a businessman. He hasn't got a firm grasp on innovation beyond picking which projects to fund and what alliances to make. Kyoya is far more creative; he knows what will succeed and fail and has his own ideas. The Host Club has proven that." In spite of the uproar he had caused at the Ouran Fair, Yoshio had spent the better part of two days inspecting his youngest son's little venture. Looking back, he was nothing but impressed with how smoothly Kyoya had been able to handle such an elaborate scheme.

"For so long, I was certain that my favor for Yuuichi—my eldest son—made him the child I loved the best. But now I have to wonder Yuka, if it was really Kyoya that I loved more all along. Could the reason I pushed him so hard be that, in the end, he was truly my favorite? But is it really fair to change my mind this late in the game? What if I'm wrong?" And there was now one more factor to consider, a wild card that had been thrown into the mix. "The woman Kyoya has chosen is the heiress of a prestigious international company in her own right. Is it fair to give Kyoya ownership of not one but two corporations, and leave my eldest son with nothing?"

Yuka sighed, crossing her arms in disappointment. "Leave it up to you to focus on favorites. Choosing an heir isn't about favor, Yoshio, it's about who's best." She glanced up at him. "And it doesn't matter if Kyoya would be in charge of two companies or not. It's not guaranteed that he and Eclair are going to last, and even if they are, they certainly won't be married for several years! But what you really want is who would be best for the Ootori Group, and that has nothing to do with other corporations or previous favor. It's about who can work hardest and produce the best results.

I know nothing about running a business, and I probably never will. But I'm fairly certain that the head of a company can't be terribly emotionally involved, at least that's what you've shown me over the years. Kyoya gets very emotional, as I'm sure you've seen. He's always been like that, even as a child." Yuka paused, trying to suppress the tide of memories that pooled in the back of her mind, faint memories of watching Kyoya throw temper tantrums in the hall or hearing him get into arguments with Fuyumi over this-and-that. "Yuuichi is more stoic, like you are. And if creativity is an issue, it's not as though making Yuuichi the heir would utterly separate him from Kyoya and his ideas. Yes, our eldest is a very proud man but I'm sure if it is in the best interest of the company, even he would put down his pride to ask for advice from his youngest brother."

She let out a small sigh. "And there's one question that you haven't asked yourself, yet." Yuka closed her eyes, the cryptic smile planted on her lips once more. "Has Kyoya worked this hard because he believes in the Ootori Group and he wants to improve it...or is it because he's only ever wanted your approval?"

The goal that Kyoya had been striving for all of these years was to be better than what was expected of him. As the third son, he received almost no attention from his father and was guaranteed nothing but a laid-back, unimportant job at the company. No one would want that. So of course Kyoya would try with all of his determination to beat his eldest brother and earn the title of heir to the corporation, but what came after that? After he gained his father's approval, the key to the company, and everything else he'd worked so hard for, where would he find the determination that had ignited all of that work? It would die out. Maybe not completely, and he would certainly take good care of the Ootori Group, but he'd always used that approval as his incentive, and once he was recognized, that incentive would be gone and his work, subconsciously, would deteriorate. Yuuichi, on the other hand, had only ever thought of the Ootori Group and what was best for it. The company had been the only thing on his mind; Yoshio's approval had been secondary. By all means, it seemed quite cut-and-dry to her.

Yoshio knew it was unfair to drift back to the 'favor' and 'unfavor' binary, but it was such a force of habit by now. Qualifications + birthright = favor = succession. That had always been the equation that allowed Yuuichi to come out on top in the game of who would be the next Ootori head. But if he took out the birthright factor altogether and started to treat his sons as equals, Yoshio found that Kyoya also had his favor. It had been a massive wake-up call for the businessman, who was still getting used to openly loving his sons.

But Yuka had many good points to contribute. Kyoya was far too emotionally connected to things. His relationship with Éclair was enough proof of that. The world of the Ootori president was cutthroat and dog-eat-dog. Insults, open or cloaked, were often exchanged and had to be maneuvered with delicacy and grace. What would happen the first time Kyoya was among business partners, stock holders, potential investors, or press and his wife/children/friends had their honor impugned? If Kyoya didn't snap, he would form a bitter, long-lasting grudge against the offender, which could potentially damage the company irreparably. His third son was the kind of man who would never be willing to put the business first and the people he valued second: a wonderful trait for a human being, but one that was disastrous for the head of a corporation.

Yuka was right about another thing. Yuuichi, though distant, truly did care about the Ootori Group, about pushing the company forward and giving their customers a better quality of health care, and about the welfare of their employees. Kyoya was kind, and he had interest enough in the family business, but that wasn't enough. This was a job that needed to be eaten, slept, and breathed. To be the Ootori patriarch was a full time commitment, and it had nearly cost Yoshio his wife and children. Kyoya wouldn't make that sacrifice; the Ootori Group wasn't nearly important enough to him. It had only ever represented one thing: his father's approval.

Yoshio sighed again, heavier this time. He knew what he had to do. "It looks like I will have to sit down and have a long conversation with Kyoya." Probably the longest and most sincere they had in years, and the hardest to boot. Yoshio would have to inform his youngest son that the position he had vied for was forever out of his reach; that his father would not be swayed in his decision. Kyoya would have to stop chasing Yuuichi's shadow and find his own path to follow, wherever it would lead. But at the same time, Yoshio would have to convince Kyoya that this decision had nothing to do with age, love, trust, or capability. The hardest part would be persuading his youngest son that he already had his father's approval.

Yuka let out a small sigh of relief. So Yoshio had finally realized what was inevitable. Despite Kyoya trying his hardest to achieve something that was out of his reach, it had only created more limitations for him. And it was because of these limitations that he had become more than his eldest brother or his father or even her; he cared more for people and interactions with them than the numbers of a company and its stocks. Maybe Kyoya would be disappointed, devastated even; after all, he had spent his entire life trying nothing more than to achieve an impossible goal. And rather than in the usual underdog scenario, he had achieved nothing. At least, that was probably how her youngest would view the matter. But he had honestly gained more than he probably realized himself.

If he had continued to be so obsessed with the company past junior high, Kyoya would have grown to be just like Yuuichi and Yoshio. He would have distanced himself further from people and had all of his relationships reduced down to manipulation and usefulness. He would have been married off to someone he couldn't stand and the future of his family probably would have been bleaker than Yoshio and hers had been. He would have continued to work hard, perhaps even into an early grave. And yet, despite all of that, nothing would have changed. Kyoya still would not have become heir to the Ootori Group and he would never have gained his father's approval. It would have been a terrible end to a seemingly unimportant existence.

But it was because Kyoya gained friends that he was able to change all of that. He met Tamaki who introduced him to so many wonderful people in the Host Club. It was his friends that convinced him to start his own tiny "business", the Host Club. Through them he was able to meet Eclair and now he's more empathetic and emotional than he probably would admit. And that wasn't a bad thing at all. Maybe it wouldn't make him the cutthroat businessman that Yoshio was looking for in an heir, but it would make him a better human being and ultimately improve his life. And if Kyoya could grasp that, then it would make this difficult conversation that her husband had to have with their son easier.

"You should have that conversation with him sooner rather than later, Yoshio. If Kyoya still is interested in the company, then he should know now instead of later on that he has no chance of becoming the patriarch. The last thing we want to do is dangle something in front of him just to take it away."

Yoshio nodded. It wasn't going to be easy. Kyoya was going to be hurt by his father's decision. He would immediately jump to all the wrong conclusions about why he hadn't been chosen as successor to the Ootori family. Yoshio didn't know if his youngest son trusted him enough to believe anything he said to refute these ideas. The businessman had repeatedly abused Kyoya's trust, admiration, and loyalty over the years. The relationship between them was so strained that it would be difficult to repair. But Yoshio believed it was possible. He and Kyoya already had a better relationship now than they had a few weeks ago (at least before Yuuichi's outburst at the hospital).

"We will talk as soon as I can get him alone," Yoshio assured his wife. "But I'm afraid that I have already been cruel enough to dangle the hope of outwitting his brothers in front of Kyoya's face. I should have put my foot down in the beginning." He sighed. "I never had this problem with Akito." His second son had been content with the life and position given to him; that's why Yoshio never anticipated having to make a firm stance on his successor. Then Kyoya came along and decided that he wasn't happy with the status quo. His son's determination, if nothing else, was admirable. Secretly, maybe he wanted Kyoya to succeed, and that was why he had provided his son with countless opportunities and hopes of defeating Yuuichi. Yoshio had been unfair; he had allowed whatever feelings he had for Kyoya (whether love or disdain) to cloud his better judgment.

"So long as you understand now, everything will work out just fine." Yuka truly believed that, too. Her son had been through a lot, and if his desire to become the head of the Ootori Group was for his father's approval, as she suspected, then the letdown should be easier by now. Kyoya knew that his father loved him, so if becoming the heir to the company was a secondary goal in Kyoya's eyes, then the talk that Yoshio seemed to be dreading should be easier than he imagined. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I think it's about time I got a proper night's sleep." She yawned again, covering her mouth with her hand.

Yoshio wasn't sure at all that things would work out. While his conversation with Yuka had convinced the businessman that this was the right course of action, for his sons and the company both, he had no assurance that Kyoya would take the news well. On the contrary, Yoshio was certain that his youngest son would be either furious or devastated, or both. But at least the Ootori patriarch could keep any more tension from building between his first and third son; the more Kyoya hated him for this decision, the less likely he was to resent Yuuichi. That was something. Yoshio would much rather his children hate him than hate each other. The businessman kissed his wife's forehead gently. She had been of great help to him this evening. "Very well. I wish you a pleasant night's sleep." The businessman stood and turned to walk away, leaving Yuka with her preferred privacy.


	39. Chapter 39

Éclair nearly skipped out of the hospital room and to the elevator, which carried her down to the lobby. She pulled out her mobile phone and called up Tamaki, who had insisted on giving her his number 'because they were friends'. Tamaki could be such a goose sometimes. _Most_ times.

The Host King picked up almost immediately and Éclair told him simply that Kyoya had something urgent to tell him. That was enough to get Tamaki's attention, and he promised to be at the hospital as quickly as possible. He arrived in seven minutes flat, a series of traffic laws violated for certain. The pair returned to Kyoya's bedroom, and Éclair noticed that Tamaki was displaying a wide array of nervous ticks: biting his lip, fidgeting with his hands, going pale. She felt a little sorry for the poor worrywart, but knew that his mind would be at ease soon enough.

As soon as Tamaki entered the room, he rushed to his best friend's bedside and took Kyoya's hand. Mommy actually looked very well today, but the Host King reasoned that Kyoya must be putting on a brave front. "Lady Éclair said that it was urgent," Tamaki whispered, looking at his dark-haired friend with large, expectant blue eyes. "What's wrong?"

Kyoya looked at Tamaki with a straight face, little to no emotion flickering in his dark eyes. "This is very important," he began in a quiet voice. "I could not ask you on the phone and it could not wait. I need you to answer me honestly. Tamaki." He put a hand on his friend's shoulder and looked into his eyes. There was a beat of silence before he deadpanned, "Should I wear a blue or black tie for the 20's event next month?"

Tamaki blinked once, processing the words that came out of his friend's mouth. Then, when he had run them through his head a few times, his blue eyes grew wide enough to pop out of his head and his mouth opened wide, gaping for words. He felt like he'd just been blind-sided by a truck. The question his best friend had just asked was either some terribly sick joke, or...

"It can't be..." Tamaki finally rasped out, whipping his head to look at Éclair, who was turned sideways and stifling a laugh. The Host King thought he'd never see Éclair laugh again. It had to mean that... His head whipped back to Kyoya. "Kyoya...are you...has there been some miracle since I last saw you?" he asked, hopefully incredulous, imagining that a gold-winged angel had come down from heaven and magically healed his friend.

"Not a miracle, simply a revelation," Kyoya replied with a smile as he laid back against the pillows. "There had been a mix up in the test results. I was never dying to begin with...At least, not when my heart wasn't stopped." He looked at Tamaki and almost laughed at the wide-eyed expression his friend wore. "I'm alright, Tamaki. I'm not dying, and I'll be alive for many more years to come. I'm being let go in just a couple of days."

Tamaki's face puffed into a pitiful puppy dog expression and his blue eyes filled with tears. "MOMMY!" he cried. "How could you scare me like that? I really thought that you were in danger when Lady Éclair called me! I thought you had an _actual_ serious question to ask me, like a last request or something! You're a meanie!" Even so, Tamaki pulled his wicked friend into a giant bear hug, crying like a little kid. "I'm so glad! I'm so glad, Kyoya!" The idea of his best friend dying had been Tamaki's worst nightmare, but it had all been a misunderstanding and nothing more. This was the best news ever! Tamaki kissed the Shadow King affectionately on the cheek. "Mon ami, this is wonderful! Fantastic! Stupendous!" A brilliant smile lit up the Host King's face. "When get out of the hospital, we'll have a party for you! Just the Host Club! It will be super-de-duper!"

Éclair chuckled softly, amazed at how quickly Tamaki could swing between emotional extremes. "Slow down, Tamaki. Give him a little space before you bombard him with your crazy ideas."

Kyoya patted Tamaki's hair and tried to gently push him off of him. Not to mention, he discreetly tried to wipe away the residual saliva from his cheek. "She's correct. Just because they had the wrong tests doesn't mean that I don't have a weak heart. I'm still recovering from being hit by a bus, you know." Kyoya sighed and let the corner of his mouth lift. "But a party sounds nice. Just don't go overboard with it and if you need a budget, you can ask our new treasurer." He gestured to Éclair, a certain look in his eye that expressed his gratitude once again for her helping out with the club's finances.

Tamaki's head whipped around faster than the speed of light. "Lady Éclair, let's...!"

"No," she said bluntly.

Tamaki blinked in surprise, not used to being rejected that quickly. "But...I didn't even tell you my idea yet."

"I can already tell that it's too expensive, just by your tone of voice." Éclair's face was serious, but the mischievous glimmer in her eye was proof that she was trying to cheer Kyoya up and spare him from any over-the-top ideas. "Kyoya has been _far_ too lenient with you. From now on, you'll have to get every single yen you spend from me, and I assure you that I am a thousand times more tightfisted than he ever was." She crossed her arms over her chest to show that she meant business. Of course, she would still help Tamaki plan a party for Kyoya; he deserved an outing where he could enjoy himself and not worry about catering to others, after all. But there would be actual budgeting involved.

Tamaki was stunned, and intimidated by the monster his best friend had just handed the club's funds over to. The blond hid behind his vice president, clutching his arm in terror. "Mommy! Lady Éclair is scary! Don't give our money to her!"

"Too late," Kyoya replied, fighting the smile that was pushing against his lips. "I have given her full custody of our funds, and she does a phenomenal job with keeping the numbers straight. Besides, I don't think she's that scary." Of course, coming from the Shadow King himself, it was hard to judge what he actually believed was 'scary' or not. But considering the relationship he held with Éclair, it was not hard to understand why he didn't see Éclair as a frightening individual. "But if you do, then you had better get used to seeing her around because she'll be with me more often now."

Tamaki pouted. "Of course _you_ don't think she's scary. You are two peas in a pod!" Although Tamaki wasn't ecstatic about having not one but two sadistic, miserly loan-sharks in the Host Club, he was secretly happy for Kyoya. His best friend rarely hosted any of their guests himself, and there were times when the Shadow King looked lonely, sitting by himself and typing away madly on his laptop. Now Kyoya would have someone to talk to; that was good. "The two of you must have a mission in life to stunt my beautiful creative endeavors!"

No sooner had this sentence left his mouth than a lightbulb went off in the Host King's head. He began to look Éclair up and down, and when he had come to his conclusion, he pointed at the Frenchwoman and yelled out "Aha!" His blue eyes shone with a mischievous light. "Lady Éclair can be our female mascot! We need someone that we can put in pretty dresses, since Haruhi is forbidden from doing so!" A grin spread all over Tamaki's lips, already concocting a series of outfits he could have Éclair wear, putting preference on the ones that would make Kyoya most jealous. "I'll let you manage our money if you agree to dress up, Lady Éclair."

There it was. Kyoya's prediction had been right. Éclair rolled her eyes, exaggerating pain and exasperation. "If I must. But Kyoya has already made it quite plain that I have the vice-presidential veto whenever he isn't around. There are some things that I will draw the line at wearing, Tamaki." No way was Tamaki going to get her into a bunny suit or a belly dancer costume.

"And I can always ask her to change as well," Kyoya warned, "if you ignore her veto. Be kind to my girlfriend, Tamaki." Kyoya would do a lot of things for his friend, sadly including dressing up in a long flouncy dress and wig, but he was not about to make Éclair uncomfortable just to make Tamaki happy. Tamaki could live without throwing Éclair into some strange, ostentatious getup. And she still had a reputation at this school, though shaky and somewhat negative, so he was not about to let that deteriorate or twist into a strange rumor about her wearing obscene outfits for the Host Club. "If you wouldn't want Haruhi wearing it in public then Éclair should not be required to either."

Tamaki colored just slightly at the implication of Kyoya's statement. "That's fair enough. I'll try not to embarrass her too much. Lady Éclair is part of our family now, after all." The blond flashed her a grin. "Which means, of course, that now she _has_ to come to our 20's party!"

Éclair rolled her eyes. "I already agreed to come, didn't I? To protect Kyoya from you and the Hitachiin twins?" A faint grin touched the corners of her lips. So, she was now a part of Tamaki's hodgepodge family. Did that make Kyoya her 'Mommy' as well? Or was she more like an aunt, which would make Kyoya her sister? Either way the familial metaphor was hilarious. Just the fact that Tamaki was the 'Daddy' and Kyoya was the 'Mommy' was enough to provoke chuckles. "Don't worry; I'll being wearing something from the period." Before the whole National Meeting saga, she had already found the perfect costume.

Kyoya perked up at the mention of the party. "Speaking of which, I have to get my costume. Tamaki, have you talked to Kaoru about the hosts' costumes yet?" Although they had their more eccentric pieces imported, Kaoru had a way with the needle and thread, so he typically made their simple suits or sewed on extra decorations to the imported outfits. "And do you still plan on being 'Mr. Gatsby', or are you just going to be a typical wealthy businessman from the era?" Somehow the idea of Tamaki wearing a pink suit did not seem like it would pan out well. For all he knew, Tamaki could misinterpret the pink to mean a horrendous flamingo pink instead of the quieter, cooler spring pink that is typically used with the suit in movie renditions of the book.

"Of course I did!" Tamaki exclaimed proudly. "The morning after we discussed them! After we found out... _the news_ , I put all of the preparations on hold, but once I tell everyone that you're returning soon, we can get right back to work!" No one had had the heart to work on the party at all when they thought that their vice president was dying. Everything that had already been purchased for the party had been boxed up and stored somewhere, but the despondent looks on the faces of the Host Club members was enough to tell Tamaki that everyone would be overjoyed to have things back to normal: the crazy, colorful normal that they had all come to expect and love. "And you aren't discouraging me, Kyoya. Just like the other two times you've asked me, my answer is the same. I'm going as Gatsby and you can't stop me." The blond crossed his arms over his chest and grinned at his best friend. "You're in no position to be giving anyone orders anyway. Lie there and be a good little boy. I'll trouble Lady Éclair with all of the smart-people stuff."

Éclair gave Tamaki a sarcastic look. "It _must_ be my lucky day." For all her snark, today had been fairly miraculous. She had her most important person returned to her, and they would be able to go back to their lives soon.

"Just be sure to talk to Kaoru about the suit so you don't get anything...alarming." Kyoya smiled. The Host Club was sure to be overjoyed at the news of his recovery, but just as he'd done with Tamaki, Kyoya wished to surprise the club as well. "Tamaki, do you think you could hold off on telling the club? I wanted to pay them a visit myself as soon as I am let go." It may have been a tad selfish, to ask that the Host Club sat in the dark, waiting to be told news about Kyoya's condition when he was perfectly fine and simply seeing to the preparations that would allow him to walk through the door. But he wanted to be able to see their expressions himself. Maybe it was a 'Mommy' instinct, but if the hosts were his 'children' then he wanted to be able to see their happiness with his own eyes.

Tamaki was rather surprised by the Shadow King's request. If it were him, he would rush right away to tell his friends that he was all right, even if it meant that they heard the news from someone else. The blond just barely understood his vice president's motives: Kyoya wanted to tell the club in person, to assure them in person that he would be returning, whole and healthy. But a few days was a lifetime in a matter like this. Tamaki wondered if he could keep Kyoya's secret for that long. After much deliberation, he came to the conclusion that he could, no matter how difficult the task would be.

"Very well. I'll let you deliver the news yourself. But you'd better not keep them waiting. Everyone has been worried sick about you."

"I know," Kyoya said with a knowing smile. "I will be sure to be hasty. I will visit the Host Club the day after tomorrow. I promise." If he knew that someone he cared about was dying, but there was actually news that they were recovered, he would want to know immediately. But he would also want to know from that person. It was probably a bit of contradictory thinking, but that was how Kyoya chose to look at the situation. And he would be sure to get to the Host Club as soon as he were able.

Tamaki nodded, attempting to look serious and non-reproachable. "Fine. Day after tomorrow. I'm holding you to that, Kyoya." His no-nonsense facade quickly melted away into another brilliant smile as he pulled his best friend in the entire world, the sibling that he never had, into one more nearly-crushing hug. "I'll let you get some R&R then, so you can be all shiny and new in two days when you come back to the Host Club. Is there anything else you want to talk about before I go? Anything else that I can get or do for you?" Tamaki wanted to make his friend's transition back to life as smooth and comfortable as possible.

"You can stop crushing me before my heart actually gives out," Kyoya grumbled in a strained voice as he fought against Tamaki's tight grasp. When he was released, he readjusted his shirt and looked back up at his friend. He never liked to dwell on old memories, or remember that he had actually used to hate Tamaki with a burning passion once upon a time. He also didn't really like to remember that this overexcited Frenchman was honestly his best friend, despite the crackpot schemes and unbelievable ideas for the Host Club. Maybe he never really made it clear how much he appreciated Tamaki, but after such a terrifying experience, he determined it was about time he did.

"I love you, Tamaki," said Kyoya. "You're the best friend I could ever have hoped to have. And I'm sorry for scaring you with all of this."

Tamaki's blue eyes welled back up with tears. He'd told Kyoya countless times over the years that he loved him, but his best friend had never reciprocated the sentiment. Until this whole engagement and hospital business, Tamaki couldn't even recall a time when Kyoya had admitted to being his friend aloud. The Shadow King wasn't open about his feelings the way that he himself was. Kyoya never expressed his appreciation or fondness for other people, perhaps because those important words had been denied to him by his own family. So, this one 'I love you' from Kyoya carried more weight than an entire lifetime of 'I love you's from himself.

Gently, so as not to crush his friend again, Tamaki patted Kyoya's head gingerly. "I love you too, Kyoya. You have been like a brother to me all these years, even though I have never done anything for you but cause you grief."

"You've done plenty more than that," Kyoya assured Tamaki, reciprocating the pat but on his back instead. You've improved my life a lot more than you think, Tamaki. After all, it's because of you that I got to meet Éclair." He glanced up at his girlfriend and smiled at her for a moment. "You've also given me the Host Club and changed my view on the world. If it wasn't for you then I probably would have grown up to be just like my father...I'm happy to be able to call you my brother."

That one sentence was the most important thing that Kyoya would ever say to him, the one that would remain in his heart forever, until the day that he died. Tamaki leaned in and, in true French custom, gave his brother-best-friend a platonic kiss on the cheek. Kyoya was one of the most important people in Tamaki's whole life; he didn't know what he would have done without his dark-haired Shadow King beside him all of those years. A grin spread across the blonde's face, though, as his cheerful, playful nature returned in full force. "I truly am wonderful, Kyoya. I'm so grateful that your eyes have been opened; that you have been enlightened to the beautiful and brilliant chosen child of god that I am!" The statement was complete with over-the-top gestures and Grecian poses.

Éclair rolled her eyes, all sense of seriousness having evaporated from the room. _Well, Tamaki is back to normal. That was quick._

Kyoya, likewise, rolled his eyes. "Yes, you truly are magnificent, Tamaki. Now get out before you stress me to death." If there was ever an upside to such a jumbled mess of a situation as this had been, it was that he had another excuse under his belt to make Tamaki stop if he became too much to handle. All he'd have to do was claim that Tamaki was being too stressful or feign chest pains and he would probably quiet down on the spot. Of course, Kyoya wasn't cruel, so he wouldn't use such an excuse too often—both for the fact that he wouldn't want to scare Tamaki too much and that it would lose its effectiveness if used time and time again.

Tamaki held up his hands in a gracious manner. "Say no more, my darling. I understand that your faint heart cannot comprehend my brilliance at this current time. I shall withdraw for the time being so that you may fully recover and rejoin our lovers' paradise!" With a bow to Kyoya, and then one to Éclair, Tamaki gracefully flounced from the room with a light-hearted step and an elated grin plastered all over his face.

Éclair sighed heavily and walked back to Kyoya's bed, softly flopping down on her back at the foot of the bed, careful not to land on Kyoya's feet or rock him too much. "That man is...certifiable," she exclaimed, a smile on her face despite her exasperated tone.

Kyoya yawned. "Today certainly has been exciting, hasn't it?" He kissed Éclair's cheek and smiled. "You're probably tired too, from all the sleepless nights that you've had to endure." Maybe Éclair didn't think that he realized, but Kyoya had been very aware of the nights that Éclair had stayed up late to watch over him. He hadn't approved of it, but he also knew that there would be no stopping it so he didn't make much mention of it. Now, though, the both of them were exhausted, Éclair probably more than him, and he wanted to be sure that she could rest. "Maybe we should both fall asleep early." He patted the space beside him on the bed so she didn't have to sit all the way at the end of the bed.

Éclair blushed softly and her smile grew, surprised and flattered that Kyoya still wanted her near him while they slept. It was a sweet gesture that validated Kyoya's affirmation that his feelings for her were entirely genuine and not affected negatively by recent developments. She maneuvered herself carefully to the other end of the bed and laid her head tenderly on Kyoya's shoulder, allowing her blue eyes to flutter closed as she drifted off to sleep. "Goodnight, Kyoya..." she whispered softly before the exhaustion finally took her.


	40. Chapter 40

As expected, Kyoya was allowed to leave the hospital the next afternoon. The Host Club had already closed for the day, so Kyoya decided that he would visit them tomorrow, per his promise to Tamaki. He dressed in fresh clothing that had been brought to him by the chauffeur, checked out of the hospital, and got into the car with Éclair. He had to admit, he was disappointed that neither of his parents had been there to pick him up, but the chauffeur had insisted they were occupied with extremely important matters and that he would understand soon. It still didn't help the slight ill feeling that planted itself in Kyoya's stomach.

The car ride had been long and quiet, but Kyoya didn't mind too much. He was with Éclair, he was going home, he was healthy, and most of all, he wasn't dying. It was like he had been granted a new life, and as he watched the city roll by outside of the window, all he felt was a warm tingle in his body. People said that near-death experiences changed your outlook on life, and although that may have been true, his experience had not been the traditional one. He'd technically been dead twice in the past few weeks and had spent a lot of that time believing it wouldn't be long until he bit the dust for good. But now he had been granted another lifetime, and he was completely happy.

The car pulled up to the Ootori household and he got out of the car with Éclair. He had spent so little time on his feet recently that it was a little difficult to walk, so he had to hold onto Éclair's arm as they went, but he didn't mind. It was cute, in his eyes, that he was able to be so close with his girlfriend. He did hope that he would regain his balance by tomorrow, though, so he would be able to walk into the Host Club in seemingly perfect condition, minus the cast.

Éclair had tried to protest accompanying Kyoya back to the Ootori Mansion. She didn't feel easy about facing her boyfriend's family so soon after the big fight at the hospital. The last thing that Éclair wanted was for Kyoya's homecoming to be marred by any ill feelings that the Ootori family held toward her. But all of the Frenchwoman's protests had died in her throat when the Shadow King had looked at her with that charming smile of his and asked her to escort him, making sure to point out that he needed her support in order to walk. She couldn't possibly say no to him, and they both knew it. So here she was, walking unabashedly into the lion's den.

The pair walked up to the front door and it was opened by the servants before Kyoya even had to knock.

The house wasn't _too_ decorated, but Fuyumi had insisted on hanging a 'Welcome Home Kyoya!' banner in the main hall and having navy and violet balloons tied to the staircase and some of the doors. Yoshio had supervised the decorating, trying to ensure that his daughter wouldn't get carried away. The businessman couldn't remember when, or if, they had ever had something as frivolous as _balloons_ in their house.

As for Yoshio's part, he had instructed the servants to prepare every one of Kyoya's favorite dishes. He actually had no idea what his youngest son's favorite foods were, but the cooks knew right away what meals their youngest master requested most often. The businessman had also set two presents on his son's desk, hoping that Kyoya would find them agreeable. With any luck, they would soften the blow of the discussion that he and his son would have tonight.

Yuuichi had stayed out of the way of these preparations as much as possible.

Fuyumi was the first to notice the couple come through the door. She ran down the stairs to greet them, slowing down as she approached her brother so that she could hug him without causing any pain.

"Welcome home, Kyoya!" she exclaimed happily. Her younger sibling looked _much_ healthier and happier than he had at the hospital, and the Ootori daughter was so pleased by that. A tiny chuckle escaped Kyoya as he slipped his hand from Éclair's arm to pat Fuyumi's back in acknowledgement of her affection. After letting the hug linger for a few moments, Fuyumi turned her attention to Éclair, giving the Frenchwoman a hug as well. "I'm so glad that you could come, Éclair-chan."

"What...is all this?" Kyoya asked quietly.

Fuyumi beamed at her younger brother. She hadn't seen Kyoya look so jubilant since he was a little boy. It touched the young woman's heart that even this small show of affection was enough to make her younger brother happy. "Do you like the decorations? I did them all by myself...with a little help from Akito," she admitted quietly at the end. A playful pout formed on Fuyumi's lips. "I wanted to play some commoner's games, but father said, 'We are trying to help your brother relax, not give him a heart attack,'" she imitated Yoshio's voice with a snicker.

Akito smiled as he approached the group. He had helped Fuyumi hang the banner, having been too scared that she would either fall from the stepladder and hurt herself or that she would accidentally rip the banner and would be thrown into a hysteria because her brother's welcoming party had not been 'perfect'. Luckily, they had managed to get it hung with no issues, although it had been very amusing to watch their father eye the balloons with almost thinly-veiled suspicion, as if horrified at such objects having a presence in his home. But now that Kyoya was here and had a sparkling look in his eyes like a child at his first birthday party, everything seemed justified. "We wanted to properly welcome you back. Fuyumi had been insistent that there be some decoration to make the place look livelier." He looked to Éclair and smiled warmly. "I'm glad you came, Miss Tonnerre. After all, we wanted the _whole_ family to be here to welcome Kyoya back."

Kyoya's lips spread at his siblings' words and he squeezed Éclair's hand gently. He knew how nervous Eclair was to see his family again, and so far, she was being welcomed back just as much as he was. It was exactly what he had hoped for, and now he could only wish that the rest of his family would continue with the same pattern. "Where's everyone else?"

"Mother and Father are in the other room," Akito explained. "And Yuuichi is...somewhere. The last I saw him he was taking a call, but that was a while ago." He shook his head and tried to focus. "Come on." He guided the group into the next room, wasting no time.

Éclair was stunned by both the decor and the warm welcome that she had received from Kyoya's siblings. Akito had even gone as far to say that she was a member of their family. Of course, Fuyumi and Akito were relatively easy to get along with. The real challenge lay ahead. But the kindness that two of Kyoya's three siblings had shown her, along with reinforcement from her boyfriend himself, calmed the Frenchwoman's heart a bit. She no longer felt like she was walking to her execution. The fact that there were actually balloons festooning the otherwise clean and modern floorplan of the Ootori Mansion helped put her at ease too.

Yuuichi stood near the staircase, a distance from the rest of his family, watching them interact with Kyoya and his fiancée. The Ootoris' first son had no idea how to react in a setting like this; his analytical business mind did not belong in this world.

The Ootori parents rounded the corner into the main hall, arm in arm, and strolled up to Kyoya. Yoshio gently slipped his arm out of Yuka's and approached his youngest child with an outstretched hand. When the two of them shook hands, the businessman pulled his third son into a firm embrace, clapping him gently and affectionately on the back. "We are all pleased to have you back, son."

Kyoya hugged his father back, trying to keep his smile hidden. He didn't think that he could express just how much those words meant to him, and even though his father was showing it outright, public affection was not something that Kyoya was used to. He was too used to restricted conversations and straight faces to feel comfortable showing how overjoyed this made him feel. Even so, he mumbled quietly, "Thank you, Father. It's good to be home."

Yuka drifted over to Éclair as she watched her husband and son, placing a light hand on the girl's shoulder. "I'm glad you came," she whispered, not looking at Éclair. Her gaze stayed trained on Kyoya. It seemed like a complete miracle to have him home again, and to see her husband sporting such tenderness warmed her heart. "I'm certain that Kyoya would have been nervous and uncomfortable about facing the family again alone. You're surely a stable presence for him right now." Her eyes drifted over to Yuuichi, standing away from the family by the stairs. Her expression soured for a split second before it returned to its tranquil state. "And although I hope that they will restrain themselves and remain polite, I wanted to apologize in advance in case my husband or Yuuichi say something of ill will to you. I do not know why they harbor such feelings, nor do I want to, but you seem like a kind young lady and you make my son happy. You were there for him through everything. So..." She squeezed Éclair's shoulder gently and finally looked down at her with a pleased expression. "Thank you for doing something that I couldn't do for seventeen years."

Éclair bit her lip softly. While she was grateful to Yuka Ootori for not prying into her past, the matriarch's statement implied a suspicion that her opinion of Éclair might be ruined if she knew the truth. The sting lasted for a moment before the russet-haired girl pulled herself back. Today was about Kyoya; this wasn't the time or place to get hung up on her own problems. "I am honored that Kyoya allowed me to accompany him, Ootori-san." Éclair inclined her head respectfully, smiling up at the lady of the house. "And grateful that you would allow me to come." After all the drama which had centered on her, it was a bit surprising to be granted access to the Ootori family's home. Éclair looked at Kyoya and his father, who seemed to be happy and at ease with each other, more than Éclair had ever seen. Her boyfriend's posture was so relaxed...almost like he had finally accepted this place as a home filled with people who loved him. "You are welcome, Ootori-san, but I really didn't do much. It was mostly Kyoya's doing." The third Ootori son had given her a second chance when no one else had been willing.

Yuka only continued to smile.

Kyoya finally pulled away from his father and looked up at him. He had managed to rub away the grin from his face, though small traces of joy still remained painted on his features. "I was surprised that you decided to hold a reception like this at all. I thought everything was going to go back to normal after I returned."

The twinkle in his son's eyes and the laugh lines around the corners of his lips warmed Yoshio to his very center. He hoped Kyoya would be happy with the rest of tonight's surprises (bar one) and that he be as pleased at the end of the night as he seemed to be now.

"That would be rather counterproductive, don't you think, Kyoya?" Yoshio said with a smile, his tone almost approaching the realm of gentle teasing. Yoshio wanted to continue embracing his son, but he knew that such a gesture might embarrass Kyoya if carried out in public for any longer. "I hope that you and Lady Éclair have a good appetite after eating so much hospital food, because we've prepared a feast for you."

"We have definitely looked forward to eating something other than what was offered on the same menu," Kyoya said with a nod. He and Éclair had eaten almost everything that the hospital had to offer, eventually settling on a 'favorite' that they ate consistently. And although the food was delicious and cooked excellently, it had become very stale very quickly. Even when they changed their orders, every meal held a certain stale taste, as though it had been made beforehand and only heated up when ordered. It reminded Kyoya of fast food, and that had left him feeling sick to his stomach after every meal.

"But before that," Yuka interjected from her place beside Éclair, "your father has left something upstairs for you. Yoshio, why don't you help him upstairs while the rest of us get settled?" Her tone made it clear that she was giving her husband this opportunity to have his conversation with Kyoya before the night wore on for too long. She knew that Yoshio wanted to make Kyoya as happy as possible, but if he kept avoiding the topic until 'the right moment' then they would have skipped the conversation altogether and Kyoya would be left in the dark. She'd rather force her husband into the situation before he saw Kyoya become too settled in to talk about something so serious than leave it up to Yoshio to decide when he'd confront their son. "Come, Éclair, the rest of us can talk about something entertaining while they're busy."

Yoshio cleared his throat. Even though Yuka was correct—it would be better to get their uncomfortable conversation out of the way sooner rather than later—he was still reluctant to have the talk with his son. Yoshio had just gotten Kyoya back after worrying about losing him forever; he didn't want to do anything to jeopardize their new relationship. However, it wasn't right to keep toying with Kyoya's expectations this way.

"Certainly, dear." The patriarch's dark eyes fell on each of his other children in succession. "You three mind your manners while we are gone. No starting a game of Pin the Tail on the Donkey while we are gone, Fuyumi," Yoshio scolded in a teasing manner. Carefully, he wrapped his arm around Kyoya's shoulders and held onto his third son's unbroken hand to support him, leading him up the stairs to his bedroom.

Éclair watched her boyfriend and his father ascend the stairs, and she bit her lip a bit nervously. She didn't know what was going on, but she inferred from the look in Yuka Ootori's eyes that the two men had something very important to speak about. She could only hope that Kyoya wasn't getting in trouble for something. Especially something that she or her family might have done. Éclair hadn't forgotten her father's threats after all, and the window for him to act on those ultimatums was shrinking fast.

"Is everything all right, Ootori-san?" she asked Yuka in a soft voice, not wanting to alert the rest of the Ootori children, just in case the matter wasn't something they were supposed to know about.

Yuka watched her kin ascend the stairs, biting her lip softly and hoping that her son would take the news gracefully. But his reaction all depended upon how Yoshio presented the situation to him and explained his reasoning for his decision. She had confidence in both her husband and her son to be civil about this whole matter. Finally, she looked back to Éclair and smiled to ease her troubles. "Don't worry; it's nothing bad. My husband just has to tell Kyoya something that he should have been told years ago." Her eyes wandered back toward the staircase and those small drops of doubt began to pool inside of her. "I just hope that Kyoya will understand."

The gears turned in Éclair's head and she realized almost immediately what Kyoya and his father were talking about. It gave her a queasy feeling and she swallowed hard. "I see." Éclair wondered how her boyfriend would react to this chain of events. Would he be angry? Depressed? Would he let her see that he was upset, or would he try to hide it? All she could really do was be there to support him, no matter what happened.

Fuyumi hugged Éclair from behind, eliciting a small, surprised sound from the russet-haired girl. "Mother," the sole Ootori daughter grinned conspiratorially. "Let's show Éclair-chan pictures of Kyoya as a little boy."

"Oh? Do we have any of those?" Yuka smiled and let the worrisome thoughts roll off of her. "If you can find some then I'd be happy to show her."

"I've got a photo album!" Fuyumi exclaimed in excitement, running upstairs to get it. Fuyumi was the only Ootori who had ever been interested in documenting her family's life together, so it had fallen upon her to collect what few pictures existed of her parents and brothers prior to her birth, and then take all the pictures of her and Kyoya's childhood to fill up the white binder.

"Kyoya was just the cutest boy, Éclair," Yuka said as she watched her daughter rush upstairs. "Far cuter than either of my older sons." Akito replied with an annoyed exclamation, which only made Yuka chuckle. Her eyes wandered over to Yuuichi who was still standing far away from the group and she wondered how long he planned on being so standoffish before finally joining the family.

Éclair also noticed Yuuichi Ootori standing at a distance from the others. She couldn't tell if this was a common occurrence—for him to place himself apart from his family—or if he was simply trying to avoid her. She felt uneasy again, but managed to respectfully bow her head in his direction.

Yuuichi gave a slight nod of acknowledgement in return. He wasn't too happy that Éclair was in his parents' house, but there was nothing that he could say about it. His dark eyes glanced up the stairs, and he couldn't help but wonder what his father and brother were talking about. It seemed important, whatever the subject was.

Fuyumi bounded back down the stairs with her photo album. "Mother's right. Kyoya was just the cutest little thing! I mean, he still is adorable. He just isn't that small anymore." Her younger brother had surpassed her in height years ago, which had irritated the dark-haired woman at the time because she wouldn't be able to crush Kyoya with her hugs anymore. Fuyumi stood next to Éclair and opened the white binder, flipping to the first page in her collection that contained Kyoya. It was a picture that the nurses at the hospital had taken of her holding Kyoya's hand through the hole in the incubator. The premature Kyoya was so, so very tiny that seven-year-old Fuyumi's hand was larger than his entire head.

Éclair touched the photo gently, a smile warming up her expression. "He's so small..." she whispered affectionately.

"He was born early," Fuyumi informed her cheerfully.

"Really?" Éclair raised an eyebrow. "I didn't know that."

"Even when he was born, he was trying to give this family health scares," Yuka sighed playfully. She silently beckoned them to the couch so they could sit and look over the pictures whilst feeling more comfortable. "He certainly was an adorable baby, though, and he recovered fairly quickly for being born prematurely." She turned the page and bit back a smile at teenage Akito trying to awkwardly hold Kyoya when he had been big enough to be let out of the incubator. "Akito was always awkward with small things."

"I almost dropped Fuyumi when she was born," Akito explained begrudgingly, "so I was scared that I would drop him too. At least I was trying to support his head unlike Yuuichi here." He pointed to the next picture which had Yuuichi in a similar position, though looking at the camera, unamused, as Kyoya's head lolled only half supported by his brother's fingers. "Fuyumi almost had a heart attack when she saw him hold Kyoya like that."

"You'd think after two siblings he'd know how to properly hold a baby!" Fuyumi exclaimed, pouting playfully. She'd been so angry with her big brother that she had yanked Kyoya out of Yuuichi's grasp after the picture was taken, declared herself Kyoya's favorite sibling, and hadn't let either of her brothers near 'her' baby for a week. "And _you_ ," she playfully shoved Akito, "are just as bad. No wonder I never trusted you." All of the woman's comments were made in good fun, as she dearly loved all of her brothers.

Fuyumi turned the pages of the album slowly. There were photos of Kyoya taking a bubble bath, coloring, building a sandcastle, and all sorts of childhood activities. Yuuichi began to disappear from the photos as Kyoya grew older. Fuyumi hadn't seen much of her oldest brother in high school, and even less when he left for college. Akito's photos got scarcer as well. The Ootori parents _rarely_ ever appeared, and so the majority of Fuyumi's album was dominated by pictures of herself and/or Kyoya. There was something that the Ootori daughter had realized while putting together her photo collection, and it saddened her greatly. No matter how she looked, there wasn't a single photo of all of her siblings together, much less one of their entire family. Their family life was fragmented to the point of being strangers with the same name who had once lived in the same house. Maybe today she could finally take a picture of them together.

As Yuka watched each picture pass by on the album, her smile slowly faded. She, too, had noticed her sons slowly disappear from the album, but what caught her attention more was that Kyoya's smile slowly began to vanish as well. In early elementary school he would always grin widely for the camera. By junior high, he had softer smiles and in the sparse pictures of his first year in high school, before he became completely engrossed in the Ootori Group, he either wouldn't smile at all or the quaint smiles were obviously forced. It saddened her to think that Kyoya had lost his smile throughout the years. But it was clear that he had regained his ability to smile honestly, as he had shown it on several occasions in the past couple of days. It didn't pass her by how many of those smiles were directed toward Éclair, either. "He certainly has grown up, hasn't he?"

Éclair smiled and nodded, having enjoyed seeing photos of her boyfriend. Through these pictures, she had vicariously lived through more of Kyoya's life. It made her feel closer to him, to have watched him grow up from a baby into the teenager—soon to be man—that she now knew. But looking at the album made reality dawn on Éclair: she didn't have a single photograph of Kyoya. Didn't couples normally have photos of each other in their wallets or phones or something cliché like that? If Kyoya had passed away, she would have had to beg one of these pictures off of Fuyumi. Even then, the two of them had never taken a picture together. Éclair wasn't highly sentimental about physical objects, nor did she consider herself very photogenic, but she would like to have at least one picture of her and Kyoya together: if only as tangible proof that they had loved each other.

She bit her lip. There was surely nothing like this album of _her_ family. None of her parents or sisters would have ever bothered. "You must be so proud of him, Ootori-san," Éclair said softly as she touched a photo of Kyoya at his high school entrance ceremony.

"I am," Yuka agreed softly. "But these pictures are so old. It's about time that we made some new memories." She looked up at her daughter. "Fuyumi, after dinner, would you like to have one of the servants take a picture of the family together? We need to start a new chapter in this album, after all." Although she didn't voice so aloud, she intended to have Éclair in the picture alongside them. Even if in the future she and Kyoya didn't work out, Éclair had been an important person in Kyoya's life, and she intended to let her know just how much she meant to the Ootori family.

Fuyumi's eyes sparkled with excitement as she followed her family into the dining room. "Can we really?!" Usually, it was like pulling teeth getting even one of her family members to pose for a picture. The whole family together...that would be like a dream. "That would be perfect!" The young woman couldn't wait to begin taking photos of her family again. Her mother was right; they needed to make new memories in order to make up for all of the time they had spent apart, acting like each other didn't exist.


	41. Chapter 41

Once Yoshio had led Kyoya upstairs to his room, he crossed over to Kyoya's desk, sliding the first present across its dark surface for Kyoya's inspection. "Your old cellphone was destroyed in the accident, so I took the liberty of buying you a new one." Yoshio waited a moment before picking up the second object, dangling it in the air: a set of car keys. "Your new car is parked downstairs in the garage. You can drive it before you turn eighteen as long as you don't allow yourself to be caught." Yoshio thought that his son deserved a little independence after being under his father's thumb for so long. Placing the keys back on the desk, Yoshio placed his hands on either side of Kyoya's face, caressing the white skin gently with his thumbs. "I wish I could tell you how much you mean to me, my son."

Kyoya listened with great surprise as his father explained his gifts. As he opened up the first, sure enough, there was the phone he had only heard about through conversations around school. He knew for a fact that it hadn't been released to stores yet, which meant that his father had gone through a lot of trouble in order to get his hands on one. What he really didn't expect, though, was for his father to hold up a set of car keys and claim that they were now his. There was clearly something going on that his father wasn't saying.

"...What do you need to talk to me about?" Kyoya asked, setting the phone down slowly on the desk. He had expected to receive a phone to replace the one that had shattered after hitting the pavement—and maybe something else as an apology for—but his father was acting almost strange now. The phone must have cost a fair amount of money. Now his father was offering him a new car and suggesting that he be allowed to drive before he was legally able to? Not to mention this obvious show of affection, even more overt than the strong embrace downstairs, and such soft words. There was something that he was holding back, too nervous of how Kyoya would take it to voice it outright. His mother seemed to have been aware of it as well, as she was the one that had suggested they go up to speak of it. "Is something wrong?"

Yoshio took a deep breath. "No, nothing is wrong." He looked into his son's stormy gray eyes, which still held a bit of childhood innocence. Sometimes the businessman forgot how young Kyoya truly was; his youngest had a work ethic and a maturity that went beyond his short years. This whole incident with the hospital had reminded Yoshio only too well that Kyoya was still a child by many standards. "I have decided to officially name Yuuichi as the heir to the Ootori Group. That is my final decision on the matter." Even though it was a given for most that his eldest son was his successor, there was paperwork that needed filling out to that effect. Yoshio had completed said paperwork this morning. When the time came, Yuuichi would become the family's patriarch.

Before Kyoya's expression could change, Yoshio continued with his explanation. "I want you to know that this decision has nothing to do with Yuuichi being the oldest. It also doesn't mean that I don't trust you Kyoya, that I don't think you are capable, or that I don't love you. None of that could be further from the truth. You are exceptional, Kyoya. Your mother can attest that this was a very difficult decision for me. You are worthy of the title, and you possess qualities and skills that your brother is lacking." Kyoya was surprisingly good with people, which had allowed him to form many strong bonds and alliances. His youngest was also innovative and quick-thinking, where Yuuichi was more strategic. "My decision ultimately came down to one thing: Yuuichi is interested in the company for the company's sake." The eldest Ootori son had been eager about finance and business from a very young age. Underneath Yuuichi's stoic façade, he truly did enjoy working for the Ootori Group. The reason he worked long hours was because he _wanted_ to. "It has been pointed out to me, and I agree with this assessment, that the Ootori Group represents something else to you, and for the purpose of attaining _that_ goal, you have worked to become the family head." If Kyoya wanted his love and approval, Yoshio had to show his son that he did not need to succeed him in order to gain those things.

Kyoya listened silently, his heart racing through a flurry of emotions at once—a dash of surprise, a pinch of anger, a sprinkle of sadness and, most surprising of all, relief. From the way that his father had been acting, and the extravagancy of the gifts he'd just received, Kyoya had been expecting something much worse, like Eclair's father following through on his threat or the two of them forced to break their relationship off.

"Was that all?" he asked, voice laced with a quiet laugh. It was painful, yes, to know that he had spent so many years trying to obtain this goal and have it shot down like this, but Kyoya couldn't exactly say that he hadn't seen it coming. Yuuichi had a cooler head than he did, and he had put in a lot more effort into the Ootori Group than Kyoya ever had. Maybe Kyoya had been efficient in saving the company from total disaster the year before, but Yuuichi had been the one helping his father run the business for the past several years. It only made sense to choose him as successor. "I've been preparing myself to hear that for years."

Yoshio was surprised by his son's calm reaction. Though Kyoya was not as short-tempered as Akito, he had still expected some kind of outburst from his youngest son. It made sense that Kyoya would not be stunned by this revelation, as Yuuichi had always been the obvious choice, but for his son to _laugh_ at this news...something had changed within his youngest child. Yoshio sighed, hardly believing that he had been so worried over nothing.

"I don't want you to ever think that my acceptance is something that you must earn, Kyoya. I know that I have for so many years, and it was a mistake. I was trying to push you because I have always known you had great potential. That was the wrong way to go about it. No matter what you do from now on, I will always be proud of you Kyoya." Something clicked within Yoshio's mind, and he chuckled at his realization. "It was Suoh. And that girl," referring to Éclair. "They gave you something more valuable than the Ootori Group."

Kyoya smiled. His father was right. Tamaki and Éclair—along with the rest of the Host Club, but especially those two—had helped show him that there was more to him than just the Ootori Group. They showed him that he had a great mind, a deep heart, and a much greater potential than he chose to show other people. He was grateful to the both of them for showing him the things about himself that he'd been blind to for years. Aside from the two of them, the only other person that seemed to be able to see him was Haruhi Fujioka. It was astounding that the only people that had noticed the important aspects of himself had been people he was not even related to.

"For years, I had subconsciously given up on the hopes to become your successor," Kyoya explained slowly. "I continued building relationships with people in school who were from influential families that would ultimately aid the company, but I wasn't trying nearly as hard as I had before I realized just how hopeless the situation was. Tamaki convinced me that I still had a chance, and I thought that I truly believed that I did, but...I had already given up. There was no coming back from it. If I honestly did think I had a chance, I wouldn't have wasted my time with a silly club that I knew wouldn't impress you. Instead, I tried out something different. I tried to be something other than the third son." Kyoya exhaled softly. "I have spent years believing that I would never break out of the frame of being the third son, and I was right...but I still managed to find a way to break the frame, in another way." He looked up at his father. "I want to be a doctor."

Yoshio blinked, stunned by Kyoya's declaration. Of all the things he had expected his son to say...that was never one of them. The businessman had prepared himself for the likelihood that Kyoya would want nothing to do with the Ootori Group or medical science after today. But Yoshio could see the glint of determination in his youngest child's eyes, and it was clear that Kyoya wasn't saying this to appease him; it was a decision that his son had come to all on his own. That pleased Yoshio greatly. Yuuichi's place was in an office; he was a businessman. Kyoya, however, wasn't suited for that kind of life, no matter how hard he tried. At last, his youngest child had found a goal to pursue, on his own terms. And it felt right. The businessman was proud. The Ootori Group had started off many generations ago as a group of dedicated family doctors. Over the years, their family had drifted away from the actual practice of medicine to hospital management. Taking care of patients, getting his hands dirty, and making a difference firsthand...that sounded more like Kyoya.

"I think that is a wonderful decision, Kyoya. Your mother and I will support you in any way that we can." The patriarch remembered something else from his conversation with Yuka. "If that is the case, I would like to have time once or twice a month to take you to the hospital and familiarize you with how it works. It would be time for just you and me, if that is agreeable."

Kyoya smiled at his father's offer. It was something his father had done with Yuuichi, and he'd been jealous of the experience. To be able to go around the hospital with his father seemed like something miraculous, especially if he would be able to look around for medicinal purposes rather than business purposes. Perhaps he could even get his father to allow him to visit a couple patients to ask about their time spent in the hospital. He bet the patients' answers would surprise his father, as he seemed to believe that comfort relied solely on firm beds and good food. "I would appreciate that very much, father." He finally stood, swaying for a moment on his uneasy legs, but ultimately regaining a sense of balance. "If that was all that you wished to speak with me about, I think we should get back before Fuyumi indeed starts pinning tails on paper donkeys."

Yoshio supported his son's body as they left the room, sensing that Kyoya was still a bit weak. "Assuming your sister knows that the game isn't played with _live_ donkeys," the businessman joked. Fuyumi loved learning about commoner activities, but sometimes her active imagination and romantic nature caused misunderstandings about that lifestyle.

Yoshio squeezed his son's hand as the two of them came to the top of the stairs, looking down at Yuka, Fuyumi, Akito, and Éclair all sitting on the couch together. "I also have something that is more important to me than the Ootori Group," the businessman confided. The word 'you' was unspoken, but heavily implied. Yoshio cleared his throat, not knowing how well he was doing at being a considerable and involved, yet firm, parent. "Well, let's get you and your siblings fed before there is a riot."

Kyoya nodded, though he paused for a second. "I want to speak with Yuuichi for a moment first, Father. You can bring the others to eat and we'll join you soon." When his father had gone on ahead, he held onto the banister as he walked down the steps to where Yuuichi was. They stood there, silently at first, Kyoya hesitating in what he wanted to say as he watched the others retreat to the dining area. When they were finally alone, Kyoya took a deep breath and bowed to his brother, intending to show the utmost respect for his elder sibling. "I apologize for my behavior at the hospital," he murmured. He was truly sorry, as well. When he looked back on it, he felt ashamed that he had regarded his brother in such a rude manner, no matter how aggravated he may have been. "It was unfair of me to say such things to you, when you have far more experience with the world and how it works." Kyoya straightened. "You are going to make a wonderful patriarch for the Ootori Group."

 _So that was what the two of them were talking about,_ Yuuichi realized. Kyoya wouldn't bring the 'p' word up for no reason, unless their father had spoken to him about the succession. _Father must have finally chosen me as his official heir._ The eldest Ootori son let out a quiet sigh of relief. No more would he have to be haunted by uncertainty, afraid that if everything he did wasn't perfect, his father would revoke his birthright and give the company to his youngest brother. Kyoya looked similarly eased by the news, which was a pressure off of his shoulders also.

"I forgive you, younger brother. In turn, I hope you will accept my own apology." Yuuichi bowed politely to Kyoya in return. "I behaved in a manner unfitting both my role as successor to the Ootori Group and as your elder brother. It won't happen again." No matter how much he distrusted Éclair or disliked some of Kyoya's decisions, he would bite his tongue.

Kyoya's eyebrows rose for a moment. He hadn't expected Yuuichi to offer an apology, and it felt strangely satisfying. He also happy that Yuuichi would be the company's patriarch, though it still stung a little to finally know for certain that he would not earn the title. He knew this was for the better, and he was relieved that the company would be left in capable hands and that he wouldn't have to eventually become a mundane businessman. No, he would leave that up to someone who indeed wanted that path. "I forgive you...Thank you." Kyoya cleared his throat. "We should get back to the others before they starve."

He turned to walk toward the dining area, putting trust in his feet to carry him there, but unfortunately they had other plans. As he took his first couple hobbling steps, his balance careened to one side and he stumbled, his non-broken arm flailing blindly for something to steady himself with.

Yuuichi's body reacted before his mind even had time to process what was happening. Almost instantly he was at his brother's side, grabbing Kyoya's hand and putting his other hand on his younger sibling's shoulder to steady him. "Steady, steady..." he whispered, trying to help his brother regain balance. Once Kyoya was secure, Yuuichi's adrenaline faded and let out a series of heavy breaths. That had been an _incredibly_ close call. If Kyoya had fallen, he might have been injured. "Be more careful," Yuuichi admonished, not in a scolding tone, but in a very concerned one.

Kyoya looked up at his brother with wide eyes. If he had been thinking fast enough while he was falling, he would have expected to land face first on the tile floor. Yet his brother had been the one to catch him, like any other big brother would have. "A...Apologies." Kyoya's expression softened into a tiny smile. "I'll be more careful. I suppose I'm not strong enough to walk on my own, yet." How he had managed to make it to the art gallery just a few nights ago was beyond him. It must have been pure adrenaline. He'd been too engrossed in his emotions about his family and the desperate need to see the painting again to think about how to walk. "Thank you."

Yuuichi sighed and supported his brother's shoulders and back with one arm while letting Kyoya lean on the other arm as they walked to the dining room. "Ask for help next time. You don't always need to go at things alone." Even stoic and distant Yuuichi relied on Akito's assistance sometimes. His closest sibling had always supported his decisions and taken on extra work hours when Yuuichi had too much on his plate. In turn, the eldest Ootori son got his younger sibling out of mischief and helped him with schoolwork. But neither of them had been there for their littlest brother, though they should have been. "I hope that the two of us can rely on each other in the future, Kyoya." Yuuichi's voice was tinged with what could _almost_ be categorized as affection.


End file.
